Le retour du fils prodigue
by nevermind the bollocks
Summary: "J'étais déterminé à la protéger au détriment de ma propre vie. Mourir pour que la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde puisse vivre, ça c'était un vrai sacrifice. Et ce sacrifice, j'étais prêt à le consentir, bien plus que damner mon âme". Ils s'aiment depuis l'enfance, sans trop savoir comment se le dire. Ils font des erreurs, ils se font mal, mais ils reviennent. TOUJOURS. HG/TN
1. prologue

**Titre: **Le retour du fils prodigue.

**Personnages**: Théodore Nott, & Hermione Granger en second rôle.

**Résumé**: Théodore Nott revient de son exil forcé à Durmstrang, l'école de sorcellerie bulgare. Pourquoi semble-t-il avoir autant changé au cours de cette année passée? Et surtout, pourquoi son père l'a-t-il envoyé en Bulgarie?

**Rating: **un moyen T. hé oui les gars, on n'est pas dans le monde des bisounours.

**Note de l'auteur: **j'ai voulu écrire une fic' exclusivement du point de vue de Théodore. J'ai donc modelé le personnage à ma façon, et vraiment, il me plaît comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas faire cette histoire sans le pousser dans les bras d'Hermione Granger, c'est d'ailleurs cette relation qui les a poussés à leur propre perte. J'ai voulu qu'ils aient une relation à l'image de Severus et Lily, peut-être exploiterai-je cet aspect là de leur relation plus en détails (au travers de flash-back par exemple) , mais la romance, pour une fois, sera minoritaire. Je compte surtout axer cette histoire autour de l'exil forcé de Théodore à Durmstrang, sur son passé, mais aussi, sur sa rivalité avec Drago Malefoy ou encore son refus de rejoindre les Mangemorts, et son combat pour la liberté, sachant que dans l'absolu, il ne rejoindra aucun camp, il fait cavalier seul. Vous comprendre aussi pourquoi la mention _fils prodigue, _parce que j'aurai évidemment des choses à raconter sur ce point. J'ai écrit ce prologue avec les bandes originales du Da Vinci Code et de Henri IV, toutes deux composées par Hans Zimmer, donc pas de paroles de chanson pour cette fois =) j'espère que vous serez nombreux à suivre cette histoire, qui s'annonce tout de même très sombre.

* * *

><p>[PROLOGUE.]<p>

Durant toute cette année passée à Durmstrang, j'avais eu le temps d'haïr mon père. J'avais haï mon père de m'avoir contraint à l'exil, de m'avoir coupé du monde, de m'avoir forcé à descendre de mon trône, de m'avoir déchu de mon titre. Je le haïssais parce qu'il m'avait pris tous ce que j'avais, il avait fait de moi cet individu froid et sans fantaisie, cet être écorché et sans âme. En résumé, un monstre, à son image, comme Dieu a pu façonner Adam tel qu'il était lui. J'étais pieds et poings liés, enchaîné à ce destin dont je ne voulais pas, j'étais obligé de courber l'échine et d'obéir. Marcher ou crever, c'était la loi. Et moi, j'étais bien trop lâche pour m'enfuir, pour embrasser la destinée que je voulais, pour remporter ce combat déséquilibré.

Aujourd'hui, c'était mon dernier jour en Bulgarie. Demain allait signer la fin de mon exil. À Poudlard, on m'attendait comme le Messie, paraît-il. Mais j'aurais voulu le constater de mes propres yeux. Voir l'envers du décor, assister clandestinement aux différents évènements qui façonnent l'histoire de l'école. J'en avais manqué des choses. J'avais tant à savoir, tant à rattraper. Un an, c'est beaucoup quand on y pense. Il a pu s'en passer des choses, en un an. Des bonnes ou des moins bonnes. Blaise y a pourtant mis toute sa bonne volonté, à tout me raconter en détail. Mais même Blaise, pourtant avide de ragots, ne savait pas tout. Il ne savait pas ce qui se tramait dans l'intimité des salles communes, il ne savait pas ce qui se jouait lorsque nous avions le dos tourné. Personne n'en savait rien. Et j'étais le seul qui pouvait prétendre être omniscient. Lorsque ma gloire était encore à son apogée, j'avais été les yeux et les oreilles de ce bon vieux Poudlard, j'étais celui qui savait tout mais qui ne disait rien, gardant jalousement ses secrets à l'intérieur.

Le vent frais m'ébouriffa les cheveux, alors que les pans de ma veste volaient autour de moi, claquant comme le ferait un drapeau hissé au bout d'un mât. Demain, je n'allais plus être obligé de porter l'uniforme pourpre, je n'allais plus m'efforcer de comprendre cette langue que je ne comprenais toujours pas et que je balbutiais à peine. N'allez pas croire que cette année était infructueuse, bien au contraire. J'avais su bien des choses, que je jugeais utile. Disons que je m'étais lié à certaines personnes par intérêt. Viktor Krum, par exemple. Il ne m'intéressait pas parce qu'il était l'un des joueurs de Quidditch les plus connus au monde, non, il était intéressant parce qu'il était allé au bal avec _elle. _Dès que j'avais su qu'il était là, il avait fallu que je luiparle, que je lui soutire ces renseignements qui allaient largement contribué à ma survie.

Et ce que j'avais su m'avait fait sourire, drôlement sourire même. Un sourire jubilatoire, certes, mais qui sonnait terriblement faux. J'avais interrogé Krum, je l'avais épuisé jusqu'à la moelle, pour me rendre compte que finalement, il ne savait rien d'_elle_. _Ils_ étaient restés en contact, et _leurs_ liens s'étaient distendus d'eux-mêmes, pour s'éteindre complètement ensuite. Je ne savais pas s'il m'avait dit la vérité, mais il ne s'était rien passé entre _eux_. Rien qui ne puisse attiser ma jalousie, en tout cas. De toute manière, s'il m'avait menti, je l'aurais bien vite su. Parce qu'on ne me mentait jamais, sous peine de subir les affres de ma colère. Je n'explosais pas souvent, il est vrai, mais quand je le faisais, mieux ne valait pas rester dans les parages.

Je rentrai finalement au château, l'heure du dîner n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Je m'étais faufilé jusqu'à la Grande Salle, sans que personne ne m'arrête en chemin pour parler, simplement parler. Ici, j'étais une ombre, j'étais anonyme. Au début de l'année, on s'était intéressé à moi parce que j'étais nouveau, et lorsque l'enthousiasme suscité par ce changement était retombé, on m'avait oublié. C'était aussi simple, et aussi compliqué que cela. Dans un sens, ça m'arrangeait, d'être une ombre. Je pouvais voir sans être vu, continuer à observer, comme je le faisais toujours. J'étais tellement discret que ça ne m'étonnait même pas que Voldemort me veuille comme espion, là où mon père aurait aimé me voir bras-droit.

Car là se trouvait la racine du conflit entre mon père et moi. Une racine profondément enfouie, ensevelie, bien ancrée dans un sol en béton armé. Je ne voulais pas faire partie de ce système sordide, mettre le doigt dans l'engrenage. Parce que avec ça, on y mettait le doigt, et c'était le corps entier qui y passait. Je n'avais pas envie d'être grevé à vie par cette malédiction, parce que oui, à mon sens, être enrôlé dans l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres était une calamité et non pas un privilège. De même, moi, Théodore Nott, je n'étais qu'un bâtard, je ne pouvais pas prétendre à être davantage qu'un espion.

Un bâtard…mes poings se serrèrent à cette simple pensée. Ces poings que j'aurais pu abattre sur quiconque passant par là si j'en avais eu l'occasion. Ma mère était l'une des nombreuses maîtresses de mon père, et comme il fallait s'y attendre, il l'avait engrossée pour l'abandonner ensuite. Ma mère m'a porté à bout de bras jusqu'à mes onze ans, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne décède d'une longue maladie. Ou si ça se trouve, elle était juste morte de chagrin. Et cela faisait cinq ans que je vivais avec cette culpabilité écrasante, qui me faisait réveiller en sursaut la nuit parce que mes rêves avaient été troublés par d'horribles cauchemars. Cela faisait cinq longues années que j'étais persuadé que c'était à cause de moi qu'elle était morte, parce que j'étais parti pour Poudlard, Parce que son fils unique et adoré l'avait abandonnée.

L'année suivante, j'étais retourné vivre avec mon père, qui vivait en autarcie. Il était seul dans un manoir trop grand et trop lugubre pour lui. Un manoir impersonnel, grouillant d'elfes de maison et où, comme j'en avais eu l'impression sitôt après en avoir franchi le seuil, s'étaient déroulés des évènements macabres. Les appartements de ma mère étaient chaleureux, illuminés de sa noble présence. Plus tard, lorsque je fus en âge de comprendre, j'ai appris que mon père avait assez d'argent pour entretenir chacune de ses maîtresses, et que ces appartements avaient été offerts à ma mère en guise de dédommagements. Ma vie changea alors du tout au tout. Pendant onze ans, j'avais été pourri par l'amour démesuré que me portait ma mère. J'avais été choyé, protégé, j'avais été traité comme un prince. Elle ne m'avait jamais rien privé de quoi que ce fut, et avec elle, j'avais eu une existence douce et heureuse, même si la figure paternelle manquait cruellement à ma vie.

Puis, Merlin semblait avoir pris connaissance de mes prières, puisqu'il m'a permis de connaître mon père. Dès lors, je connus une vie de privations, d'humiliations, de froideur et d'indifférence. J'avais cessé d'aimer, je m'étais mis en veille, je m'étais réfugié dans mes livres comme d'autres buvaient de l'alcool pour oublier leurs soucis. Petit à petit, le souvenir de ma mère s'était estompé dans mon esprit, pour devenir de plus en plus lointain. J'avais appris à vivre sans elle, et ce, au prix d'une grande souffrance, de châtiments corporels, comme si mon _père _cherchait à me punir de mes origines: après tout, je n'étais qu'un enfant illégitime, un fils indigne de lui succéder dans l'empire Nott, un incapable, un utopiste. Et mon utopie, c'était un monde où Voldemort n'existait pas, où je n'étais pas obligé de suivre la funeste destinée qui était la mienne. Tôt ou tard, j'allais tomber au combat, et je ne voulais pas que ma vie ne s'achevât de la sorte. Je voulais vivre. Je voulais être libre. Je voulais faire honneur à ma mère, qui aurait fortement réprouvé ce que j'étais en train de devenir.

Ce fut l'esquisse d'une conversation qui me tira de mes réflexions. Viktor Krum s'était penché vers moi, pour m'adresser des futilités, comme toujours, depuis qu'il croyait que nous étions copains. L'ombre d'un sourire sournois se dessina sur mes lèvres tandis que je portais à mes lèvres le gobelet empli de vin pour en boire une gorgée. Déjà, je ne l'écoutais plus. J'étais en train de penser que c'étais grâce à _elle _qu'il savait se débrouiller en anglais, et que _moi, _après un an, je savais à peine balbutier quelques mots de bulgare. Je resserrai ma poigne autour de la coupe, m'imaginant que j'étais en train de l'étrangler. Puis, tout en dédiant à mon interlocuteur une grimace emplie d'arrogance, je lui assénai:

-Krum, Krum, Krum, s'il te plaît, sois gentil. Va ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre, tes babillages ne m'intéressent pas.

Ce n'était pas très gentil, ni même très poli de lui asséner une telle vérité après l'avoir mené en bateau pendant presque un an, mais la jalousie me faisait faire des choses qui dépassaient ma seule volonté. En quelques mots, je venais de détruire ce que je m'étais évertué à bâtir, pour des mauvaises raisons, certes, mais il n'empêche que j'y avais investi beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. _Sans regrets_, je me surpris à penser. J'avais eu les renseignements que je convoitais, tant pis pour l'autre idiot qui me regardait avec incompréhension, avant de se tourner vers son voisin, légèrement vexé. Je bus une autre gorgée de vin, dardant mon regard outremer sur la silhouette gracile d'une fille qui me faisait cruellement penser à _elle. _Ma poigne se resserra davantage, alors que je sentais la jalousie me bouffer de l'intérieur. C'est à croire que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans ressentir tout un lot de sentiments négatifs. Mon moteur, c'était la haine, mon réconfort, c'était la douleur, ma raison d'être était indéniablement rattachée à ma jalousie, tout comme je ne pouvais vivre qu'à travers toute la rancœur qui m'habitait. J'avais le cœur noirci de toutes ces passions négatives, Thanatos avait fini par prendre le pas sur Eros, l'écrouant à double tour. Les autres avaient tort lorsqu'ils disaient que les Serpentard n'avaient pas suffisamment d'humanité pour pouvoir ressentir quoi que ce fût. J'étais suffisamment vivant pour être remué par tout ça.

Le goût de sang qui inondait ma bouche était mon pain quotidien, tout comme les migraines qui s'en suivaient. J'avais mal, de me foutre en rogne pour un oui ou pour un non, j'avais mal d'imaginer que ses sales pattes avaient pu se poser sur _elle. _Et le simple fait de savoir qu'il n'y a rien eu d'autre, que j'avais été le seul à lui avoir accordé un baiser, ne suffisait pas à réfréner mes passions, j'étais vindicatif, fiévreux et virulent, j'étais la peste qui s'abattait sur un village tel un fléau, j'étais le mal qui gangrenait la chair. Mon cœur glacé avait emmagasiné la violence que mon enveloppe charnelle avait subie, et la douleur suintait de chacune des cicatrices qui jadis m'avaient mutilé. Il était bon que je partais demain, je me mis à songer, je n'aurais pas pu rester un jour de plus ici. Retrouver la mère patrie me ferait le plus grand bien, j'en étais convaincu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>_Théodore, quelle bonne surprise! S'écria mon père d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué. Déjà rentré de Bulgarie? Ton voyage s'est bien passé?

-Tu le saurais si tu étais venu me chercher à la gare. Je répliquai, acerbe. Mais tu as sûrement mieux à faire que de retrouver ton fils unique après une si longue séparation.

-Tu sais tout comme moi les raisons qui m'ont contraint à t'exiler là bas, mon fils. C'était nécessaire pour que tu retrouves la raison.

-eh bien, vous devriez vous réjouir du succès de votre manœuvre, _mon père, _je suis guéri. J'affirmai, non sans adresser à a figure paternelle un sourire narquois.

Nott Senior darda sur ma silhouette efflanquée un regard venimeux, traduisant toute l'acrimonie qu'il éprouvait à mon égard. Sa haine, son mépris. Simplement parce que je jetais le voile de la honte sur sa sacrosainte famille, à laquelle je n'avais même pas le sentiment d'appartenir. Je lui en voulais, _à mort, _d'être responsable de tant de mes maux, de tenter d'avoir le contrôle sur ma pitoyable vie.

-en effet Théodore, tu m'as l'air flambant neuf. Suffisamment changé, en tout cas, pour que je puisse te permettre de retourner à Poudlard.

-Cela n'a pas l'air de vous émouvoir outre mesure.

-à mon sens tu étais bien mieux en Bulgarie, au moins, Karkaroff pouvait t'avoir à l'œil.

-Je n'ai rien fait, là bas, qui puisse compromettre votre réputation. Je répondis simplement. Posément.

J'avais appris, avec le temps, qu'il était inutile contre Nott Senior, que je n'aurai jamais gain de cause face à cet homme cruel et acariâtre. Nott Senior gagnait toujours, quels que soient les moyens employés pour ce faire. Quitte à me mettre un sbire de Voldemort sur le dos. Je savais très bien à qui Igor Karkaroff avait porté allégeance, il ne fallait pas non plus être né de la dernière pluie pour le deviner. Même si j'avais obtenu cette information de façon tout à fait fortuite. Pour une fois, je n'espionnais pas, j'avais simplement surpris une conversation au détour d'un couloir. Je me mis à faire les cent pas devant le bureau de mon père, qui n'avait pas daigné lever le regard de ses papiers.

-Il paraît que Voldemort est de retour? Je m'enquis, platement, ayant parfaitement conscience que je m'engageais sur un terrain miné.

-Je te prie d'avoir un peu plus de respect pour ton futur maître, m'asséna-t-il durement alors que je m'étais renfrogné. Tu n'espérais tout de même pas échapper à ton devoir?

-Non, mais je pensais que cette longue…_pause _vous aurait permis de revoir vos ambitions concernant mon _avenir. _

-Et pourquoi le ferais-je?

-Pourquoi vous ne le feriez pas?

Un sourire satisfait vint tordre mes lèvres, alors que je m'étais arrêté de déambuler. Mon insolence avait eu l'effet escompté. Nott Senior venait de lever ses yeux de ses précieux papiers. Il rajusta son monocle, pour m'examiner attentivement. _Nott Senior…_C'est drôle quand on y pense, j'étais tout bonnement incapable de l'appeler père. Encore moins _papa. _Me faire prononcer ce mot reviendrait à m'arracher un bras. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal que je sois obligé de le vouvoyer, cela me permettait de maintenir une certaine distance entre nous. Manifester tant de familiarité à son égard m'aurait sans nul doute tué. Je repris, tout aussi calmement.

-Je tiens à vous rappeler, cher _père, _je sifflai, avec dédain, que vous ne vous êtes jamais préoccupé de mon existence jusqu'au décès de ma mère. Et bizarrement, _maintenant, _je vous intéresse. Je ne crois pas que le retour de _Voldemort _et la soudaine attention que vous me témoignez ne soient que des simples coïncidences. Après tout, cela fait des années que vous me conditionnez pour que je corresponde à cet idéal que vous vous êtes créé.

-Effectivement, je vous ai conditionné, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit assez, espèce de vaurien. Tu ne sera jamais mon fils puisque tu n'es qu'un bâtard et que de toute évidence, tu n'as _aucune _goutte du sang Nott qui coule dans tes veines.

-Je suis ravi de l'entendre, je me permis d'ironiser, ne voulant surtout pas laisser entendre que sa remarque m'avait blessé. Je suis rassuré de savoir que je n'ai rien en commun avec vous.

Je sus instantanément que j'étais allé trop loin, que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Mais la haine que je ressentais à l'égard de mon géniteur était trop vivace pour que je puisse l'étouffer, elle avait pris le pas sur ma raison, sur mes capacités de réflexion. Et je compris d'autant plus mon erreur que Nott Senior venait de m'asséner une gifle magistrale, qui me fit légèrement vaciller. Je clignai des yeux, sous le choc, portant ma main à ma joue meurtrie. Nott Senior allait recommencer, quand mes doigts fins s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet pour l'en empêcher.

-Vous avez perdu le droit de me frapper dès lors que vous m'avez abandonné.

-Je vois que les leçons de discipline que je t'ai inculquées n'auront servi à rien, tu est toujours aussi inutilement frondeur et désespérément idiot.

-Je n'ai que seize ans, _père, _je ne suis qu'un enfant. Vous ne l'avez jamais compris.

-Tu n'es _plus _un enfant, Théodore. Dans un an, tu atteindras la majorité magique. Dans un an, tu devras faire des choix.

Je ne suis plus un enfant, bien sûr que non. J'avais grandi beaucoup plus vite que les autres, modelé par le deuil, stigmatisé par mes vieilles cicatrices. J'avais toujours été doté d'une certaine sagacité, me rendant différent des autres. J'avais un esprit brillant et intelligent, et ce même si mon père se plaisait à penser que je n'étais qu'un crétin. J'étais aussi terriblement cartésien, concis, et particulièrement éveillé. Je n'étais pas du genre à me pétrir d'illusions, même si j'avais commencé à ébaucher un semblant d'utopie. Le Choixpeau avait même envisagé de m'envoyer à Serdaigle, tant je savais faire preuve d'esprit, mais j'avais refusé, de toutes mes forces, encore bercé par la chimère que je pouvais faire la fierté de mon père en allant à Serpentard, la maison de mes ancêtres. C'est alors que j'avais amèrement regretté mon choix, peut-être que si j'avais été effectivement réparti à Serdaigle, on m'aurait laissé tranquille avec tout _ça_. Mais plus tard, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais rien faire, que ma maison d'appartenance n'aurait rien changé quant à ma mission future, mon père m'aurait quand même envoyé au combat, même si j'avais été un stupide Poufsouffle ou un imbécile de Gryffondor. Et encore. J'aurais sans doute été renié si je m'étais retrouvé ailleurs qu'à Serpentard.

Je jetai à mon père un regard incertain. moi-même je ne savais pas où je devais aller, ce que j'allais devenir. Mon avenir ne m'avait jamais paru aussi nébuleux, c'était comme si le temps m'était compté, comme si l'épée de Damoclès s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur ma nuque trop fragile. J'étais grevé par la malédiction de ma mère, le sang pourri des Nott coulait dans mes veines, j'étais le descendant de ces branches maudites. C'était donc ça, mon destin? Mourir alors que je n'étais qu'à l'aube de ma vie, mourir à genoux qui plus est, à servir un vieux fou complètement mégalomane? Je ne voulais pas d'une vie passée dans la servitude, dans le mensonge, dans la clandestinité. Je ne voulais pas voir ma peau imprimée par ces pigments indélébiles, je ne voulais pas m'enfoncer davantage dans les ténèbres.

Non, je n'étais plus un enfant, il est vrai. Mais j'étais humain. J'avais des désirs, des ambitions, qui ne cadraient pas vraiment avec ceux de mon père. Comme tout le monde, j'étais hanté par mes propres démons, j'avais peur aussi. Peur de tout, peur de mon ombre, peur d'aimer, peur de m'attacher, peur de partir sans pouvoir revenir. Et en servant Voldemort, je gagnais un ticket pour l'enfer, un aller-simple, le cul vissé sur un strapontin qui ne manquerait pas de m'éjecter à la première embardée. Non, ce que je voulais, c'était prendre le train pour la liberté, celui qui me laissera entrevoir la lumière. J'étais comme un aveugle qui avait _besoin _de recouvrer la vue. Il ne s'agissait plus d'un simple confort personnel, il s'agissait bel et bien d'un désir vital, viscéral, devenu essentiel à ma survie.

-C'est à croire qu'un an n'était pas assez. M'asséna mon père, en me gratifiant d'un sourire doucereux. J'avais pourtant préconisé l'utilisation plus fréquente des châtiments corporels dans ton cas.

-Vous ne parviendrez jamais à tuer ce que ma mère s'est appliquée à faire de moi. Je murmure, dans un souffle, alors que mon père s'était fendu d'un rictus mauvais.

-Elle t'a bourré le crâne avec des sottises, mon fils! Un Nott n'aime personne, et surtout pas les _sang-de-bourbe! _un Nott ne fléchit pas devant l'adversité, un Nott digne de ce nom, mon garçon, doit véhiculer les valeurs inhérentes à son rang social et à son sang. Un Nott ne doit pas foutre en l'air de quelques malheureuses paroles ce que ses ancêtres se sont échinés à construire! Et toi, Théodore, et toi, tu as fait _exactement _ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, ce qui signifie que tu es complètement indigne de notre lignée. Tu une erreur, mon garçon, une grossière erreur et j'aurais pu t'éliminer d'un avada kedavra il y a bien longtemps de cela. Mais sache bien que tu dois ton salut au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il est très intéressé par ta personnalité et tes capacités. Il a lui-même estimé qu'éliminer un esprit comme le tien serait un immense gâchis. Alors je te prie de bien vouloir lui prouver qu'il n'a pas eu tort en te laissant la vie sauve. Ai-je bien été clair?

Je lançai à mon géniteur un regard abattu, écœuré par ses paroles. Il venait encore une fois de me dire que je n'étais qu'une raclure, que je ne méritais pas de vivre et que si j'étais encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est, c'est parce que j'avais un tant soit peu de matière grise exploitable à souhait. Je pinçai les lèvres, profondément blessé, puis je répondis, froidement:

-Vous avez été on ne peut plus limpide, _père. _

J'avais presque craché ce mot avec dégoût, alors qu'une violente nausée commençait à me tordre les entrailles. J'adressai un énième regard blessé au paternel, avant de transplaner brusquement, sous son regard ahuri. Il ne fallait pas surtout pas qu'il s'attende à me revoir de sitôt.

* * *

><p>Furieusement, je jetais une vieille balle de tennis contre le mur de ce qui avait été mon ancienne chambre. Je m'étais enfui du manoir Nott pour me réfugier chez ma mère. Sa maison avait été abandonnée depuis longtemps, mais qu'importe, ici, je me sentais chez moi, mieux que n'importe où ailleurs. La balle rebondissait d'un bruit sourd, et ce même son se répercuta sur les parois de ma boîte crânienne. J'avais ramené mes genoux contre mon torse. J'avais l'air si fragile ainsi, si vulnérable. Ma carcasse était à l'image de ce qu'elle habitait: une âme exsangue, poussée à bout, qui semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules décharnées. Si jeune, c'était de la pure folie. Mais personne ne semblait assez lucide dans ce monde de fous pour le comprendre, tous semblaient au diapason, tous respiraient le même air contaminé par tant de démence, tous semblaient marcher sur la tête, et moi, j'étais peut-être bien le seul qui marchait encore droit. Des bruits de pas me firent tourner la tête, alors que je m'apprêtais à relancer cette balle, dans ce même geste répétitif, presque mécanique.<p>

-Ha, tu es là. Je t'ai cherché partout.

J'accueillis les paroles de mon meilleur ami avec la plus grande indifférence. Puis, je me mis à lancer cette balle, de nouveau, sans en être calmé pour autant. C'était à croire que j'étais condamné à me laisser consumer par toute la rancœur qui m'habitait. J'avais mal, mon cœur saignait, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de surenchérir dans le pathos, je m'isolais quand ça n'allait pas, et je tergiversais. Point. Je ne m'apitoyais pas sur mon sort, je savais rester digne et fier, dans toutes circonstances. Personne ici bas ne devait se douter que j'allais mal, que j'avais le cœur en vrac, que j'avais envie de massacrer ceux qui m'ont fait du mal, ceux qui s'activaient déjà à creuser ma tombe. Blaise Zabini s'approcha un peu plus de moi, une ride soucieuse venant barrer son front. Il se faisait du souci pour moi, je le savais, mais je n'avais rien à dire, j'étais déjà passé à autre chose, un Serpentard oublie vite, ça sait rebondir. Un peu à l'image de cette balle, tiens, qui venait de frapper la cloison en émettant un _poc _sonore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, vieux, tu en tires une de ces tronches. Tu devrais être content d'être rentré, pourtant, tu ne parlais plus que de ça dans tes dernières lettres.

Oui, et c'était une erreur, de m'être exprimé aussi librement. Surtout que je ne pouvais pas totalement faire confiance à mon ami d'enfance. C'était triste, mais c'était ainsi. D'entre nous tous, il était peut-être le seul à être réellement motivé pour être Mangemort, à part peut-être cet imbécile de Malefoy. Je ne pouvais pas lui confier mes doutes, mes craintes. Et c'était bien mieux comme ça. Je ne voulais pas le laisser croire que j'avais des faiblesses. Je ne voulais pas lui laisser l'occasion de jouer sur mes cordes sensibles.

Alors, je gardais résolument le silence, grognant légèrement parce que la balle m'avait échappé. Je ne pouvais même plus contrôler ces mouvements linéaires, tout semblait m'échapper, comme de l'eau qui file entre les doigts. Ma vie était aussi indomptable qu'un cours d'eau, elle était tumultueuse, sinueuse. Comme un cours d'eau, elle prend sa source et s'arrête quelque part. Comme un cours d'eau, elle peut être soit très courte ou soit très longue, pleine de ressources ou au contraire, mortellement vide.

-J'ai eu la merveilleuse idée d'aller voir mon père tout à l'heure. Apparemment, il n'a pas l'air ravi que je sois là. Je me permis d'ironiser, avec une once de méchanceté.

Je voulais paraître détaché, pour pouvoir prétendre m'en foutre, mais ça ne marchait pas, j'étais toujours aussi en colère, toujours aussi haineux. Mes pulsions négatives étaient palpables, évidentes, et ce serait mentir si j'essayais de les cacher. Mais mentir, je savais bien faire, je ne faisais que ça. Ma vie, en elle-même, était un immense mensonge, une odieuse farce, une cruelle bouffonnerie, j'étais moi-même un masque, une imposture, tant et si bien que j'avais fini par y croire, réellement, me perdant chaque jour un peu plus. J'étais doué pour me planquer, pour me trouver des excuses, en bref, me comporter comme le dernier des lâches. Le pire, c'est que personne ne m'en tenait rigueur. À part peut être _elle. _

Mais ça aussi c'était fini, il n'y avait plus de _elle _qui tienne, _elle _avait dû m'oublier depuis le temps, et être passée à autre chose. Je n'oublierai jamais le regard haineux qu'elle m'avait lancé lorsque j'avais osé lui reprocher ses origines moldues. Mais trop tard, le mal était fait. Non seulement je l'avais perdue, mais notre petite aventure était arrivée aux oreilles de mon père. Grâce à qui? À Malefoy, pardi, qui peut m'en vouloir autant à part mon rival de toujours? Et depuis, à chaque seconde qui passe, j'avais eu le temps de me mordre les doigts, comme si je subissais une punition divine, ou quelque chose comme ça, pour avoir bafoué quelque chose d'aussi rare, d'aussi précieux. _Elle _n'avait pas compris que j'avais volontairement tout sabordé pour la tenir éloignée de _ça. _Mon univers morbide, carcéral, conditionné, mon mensonge permanent, le plus réussi. J'avais eu une chance de m'en sortir, et j'avais tout gâché, comme d'habitude. C'était à croire que j'étais particulièrement doué pour tout détruire autour de moi.

-Tu sais comment est ton père. Répondit finalement Blaise, après quelques minutes de silence pesant. Il ne fallait pas non plus que tu t'attendes à des effusions de joie de sa part.

-Non, peut-être, mais je ne demande pas la lune non plus. Un _Bonjour Théodore, comment tu vas depuis tout ce temps? _aurait été largement suffisant. Je singeai, avec un soupçon de sarcasme.

-N'en demande pas trop non plus, Théo. Je sais que ta mère te manque, que tu aimerais bien avoir quelqu'un à tes côtés, pour t'aimer et te soutenir, mais ce n'est pas ça la vie. Nous ne sommes que des maillons dans cette grande chaîne.

-Tu verrais quoi, toi, dans le miroir du Rised? Demandai-je, brusquement, faisant sursauter Blaise.

-Le quoi?

-Le miroir du Riséd! M'entêtai-je. Tu n'as donc pas lu l'Histoire de Poudlard?

-j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'abrutir l'esprit avec des données inutiles.

La remarque de Blaise me fit hausser un sourcil désabusé. Au fond, sa réponse ne m'étonnait guère. Il avait toujours mieux à faire que perdre son temps avec des vieux livres poussiéreux. C'était ce qu'il revendiquait souvent. Lui, au moins, il vivait. J'étais persuadé que, comme moi, il ne faisait que vivoter, mais c'était simplement mon opinion personnel. Je savais ce à quoi je m'exposais si je me risquais à le contredire sur ce point.

-Tu devrais t'instruire plus souvent, je ricanai, légèrement cynique. Si tu avais pris la peine de lire ce livre, tu saurais qu'il existe à Poudlard un miroir capable de te refléter tes désirs les plus enfouis.

-Et ce miroir, tu l'as déjà vu? S'enquit Blaise, soudainement intéressé.

-Non, je suis de plus en plus persuadé qu'il s'agit d'une légende, pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir passé les six dernières années à le chercher…enfin…cinq, si on enlève l'année que je viens de passer en Bulgarie.

-Pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir chercher ce stupide miroir, si ce n'est qu'une légende? Demanda Blaise, légèrement dubitatif.

-Je cherche simplement certaines réponses. Je murmurai calmement, mon regard perdu dans le lointain.

-Et tu penses que ce miroir enchanté va te donner les réponses à tes questions? Se moqua Blaise, qui s'était fendu d'un rictus amusé.

-N'est-il pas censé refléter ce que l'on désire le plus au monde? J'éludai, en haussant les épaules.

-Moi, je ne pense pas que ce soit ton désir le plus cher. Affirma sérieusement Blaise.

Je lui lançai un regard interloqué, l'invitant à poursuivre sa démonstration. Le métis se rengorgea, puis reprit, plein d'autosuffisance.

-Tu désires certes trouver des réponses à tes questions, reconstituer le puzzle de ton passé, mais ces réponses t'effraient également, tu est viscéralement flippé par tout ce que tu pourrais découvrir. Tu avais la possibilité de connaître ces réponses en t'adressant aux bonnes personnes, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi? Parce que tu fuis, éternellement, tu repousses l'échéance alors que tu sais que tu ne peux pas échapper à ton destin. Tu voudrais fuir, comme tu le fais toujours, mais tu ne peux pas, tu es pieds et poings liés, tu luttes, mais c'est en vain. Tout est vain.

-Tu es bien pessimiste. Je raillai, en gratifiant mon meilleur ami d'un sourire narquois.

-Non, je t'ai très bien cerné. Contra Blaise, toujours aussi sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Moi, je pense que tu verrais autre chose dans ton miroir, là. Et si tu as si peur de te regarder en face, c'est bel et bien par peur de ce que tu pourrais y découvrir, tu ne te connais pas vraiment et tu te cherches encore.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de regarder ce même point fixe, l'air absent. Jamais je ne l'avouerai, mais Blaise avait raison, je craignais plus que tout de savoir qui j'étais réellement. Mon être entier n'était qu'un vaste mensonge, un vaste et vain mensonge. Merlin sait quels secrets étaient les plus susceptibles d'êtres révélés au grand jour. Peut-être ne voulais-je pas savoir tout ça dans le fond, peut-être que je voulais rester dans l'ignorance, parce que mon mensonge était la solution la plus arrangeante, pour moi. Peut-être que dans mon mensonge, j'étais tout simplement en sécurité.

-Et pour répondre à ta question d'origine, reprit Blaise, légèrement songeur, je pense que je verrais dans ce miroir la reconnaissance que j'ai si longtemps convoitée. Je serais auréolé de gloire et tout le monde me respecterait. Je serai le nouveau maître du monde.

Il ponctua ses dires par un clin d'œil, ce qui me fit hausser les yeux au ciel. À ce moment précis, je ne saurais dire s'il se moquait de moi ou bien s'il disait vrai. Peut-être qu'il était sérieux, après tout, c'était tout à fait le genre de Blaise de convoiter ce genre de choses. Mon meilleur ami regarda autour de nous, songeur lui aussi. Puis, ses prunelles d'ébène se posèrent sur ma silhouette décharnée.

-Et toi, Théo? Qu'y verrais-tu?

-Le bonheur. Je répondis, simplement. Le bonheur, Blaise, le bonheur. C'est tout ce que je souhaite.

-Rien que ça. Siffla le métis, légèrement moqueur. Il me donna une grande claque dans l'épaule. Eh bien mon pote, tu as du boulot.

-Je sais. Mais rien n'est impossible.

-Et ton bonheur, tu l'imagines comment?

-Je ne sais pas. Je répondis, en toute sincérité. Je ne sais pas quelle définition je donnerais au bonheur. Mais…en tout cas, je vivrais dans un monde où il n'y a rien de tout ça. Ça me paraît être le minimum syndical. Le reste…on verra.

Je soupirai longuement, avant de me déconnecter complètement de la réalité. Je m'étais mis en veille, je n'existais plus, ni pour moi, ni pour personne. Un ange passa, et les minutes continuaient de s'égrener en silence, un silence apaisant et confortable. Blaise se décida à rompre ce silence tant béni, en posant une des questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre.

-Au fait…Pourquoi ton père t'a envoyé là bas? Il doit bien y avoir une raison, non?

Je pinçai les lèvres, avant de me renfrogner. Un nom me brûlait les lèvres, un seul. Un nom honni, maudit, détesté, et qui n'était pas celui de mon père. Mais plutôt celui de mon rival, qui s'évertuait à me pourrir la vie.

-Je ne sais pas quelle mouche l'a piqué. Je répondis, froidement. Mais maintenant, je suis revenu. On n'en parle plus, d'accord?

Blaise acquiesça, puis, je le remerciai intérieurement de ne pas insister davantage. Blaise saurait tout en temps voulu. Mais pas maintenant, je n'étais pas encore prêt pour les révélations fracassantes. J'avais encore besoin de préserver mes secrets.

* * *

><p>L'eau ruisselait sur les parois de la douche alors que je fermais les yeux, profitant de cette pluie brûlante et salvatrice. Je sentais la flotte me rouler sur le long de mes muscles tendus, noués par l'anxiété engendrée par les récents évènements. En réalité, mon corps entier était un sac de nœuds, un enchevêtrement de soucis et de problèmes que j'avais bien du mal à démêler. Je ne m'étais jamais aperçu à quel point mes muscles pouvaient être durs, contractés au maximum. Une pointe de douleur me transperçait les épaules et ma colonne vertébrale affleurait la surface. La sentence était cruelle: j'avais maigri, et pas qu'un peu. J'avais perdu mes traits enfantins, mon visage était devenu plus adulte, plus mature. Plus rien ne me restait de cette époque bénie. Il fallait dire que je n'avais jamais été très imposant, j'avais toujours été un petit garçon maigrichon, avec la peau sur les os. Ma mère, pourtant, avait bien essayé de me gaver avec tout un tas de bonnes choses, comme une oie, mais la moindre couche de graisse avait refusé de s'installer sur mon corps décharné. J'avais une silhouette toute en angles, sans aucune souplesse, j'étais rouillé avant l'âge, parfois, le moindre mouvement me devenait pénible.<p>

Je n'arrivais pas à ressentir la chaleur de l'eau qui roulait sur mon épiderme. C'était à l'intérieur que j'avais froid, que j'étais glacé. Et quand bien même on m'aurait plongé dans un bain d'eau bouillante, je ne parviendrais même pas à me réchauffer. Ma peau mouillée s'était recouverte d'une insidieuse chair de poule, alors que mes lèvres avaient pris une délicate teinte bleutée. Je me savonnai les cheveux, tentant de ne pas regarder les rigoles écarlates qui maculaient la peau blême de mes avant-bras, qui étaient comme autant de punitions que je m'étais moi-même infligées, dans un pur élan de folie abjecte. J'étais physiquement marqué des névroses que j'avais reçues de mon lignage maudit, ces névroses qui auraient pu me conduire tout droit à Sainte-Mangouste si elles avaient été plus graves, plus profondes. J'étais en sursis, je le savais bien.

Un crac sonore retentit dans la salle de bains, me faisant sursauter. Je me cognai violemment le coude contre la tuyauterie, me faisant au passage un bel hématome. Je passai la tête par le rideau de douche, pour voir qui était l'intrus venu me déranger dans un moment que je jugeais critique. Mon cœur ralentit sa cadence lorsque je reconnus Jinx, le vieil elfe de maison encore vêtu de sa vieille taie d'oreiller crasseuse. J'adressai à la répugnante créature une œillade méprisante.

-Que fais-tu ici, Jinx, ce n'est pas le moment. J'haranguai, mâchoires serrées.

-Jinx est désolé. Couina la créature, mais votre père veut vous voir, maintenant.

-Eh bien, il attendra. Je coupai, sèchement. Je dois finir de me sécher et de m'habiller. Il a bien su se passer de moi pendant une année complète, ce n'est pas en m'attendant cinq malheureuses petites minutes de plus que ça va le tuer.

-très bien, jeune maître, continua l'elfe, en me fixant de ses grands yeux larmoyants, aussi volumineux que des balles de golf, je dirais à Monsieur Anastase que je vous ai averti.

-C'est ça. Maintenant, fiche le camp d'ici, que je sois un peu plus présentable!

La créature disparut comme elle était venue. Je soupirai longuement, tout en me laissant glisser contre la paroi. Que voulait donc mon père? Pourquoi me convoquer à une heure si tardive? À tâtons, je cherchais la serviette de bain que j'avais préparée, pour m'enrouler dedans et me sécher. Une fois que cela fut fait, j'enfilai une chemise blanche en lin, puis un pantalon noir. J'allais retourner dans ma chambre pour lire un de mes manuels scolaires, mais j'étais obligé d'aller voir mon père. Au pire, je pouvais toujours dire que ce crétin d'elfe n'était pas venu me rapporter sa demande, ce qui impliquerait que cette saleté se fasse corriger comme il se doit. Mais non. J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter que de me préoccuper du sort d'un elfe crasseux, aussi je sortis de la salle de bains sans plus tarder.

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin dans la salle à manger, une mauvaise surprise m'attendait. Mon père était en grande conversation avec Lucius Malefoy. À l'écart se tenait Narcissa, raide et guindée, comme à son habitude, et une vague de fureur me submergea alors que mon regard se posa sur ce petit con de Malefoy. Mon rival me toisait, de ses prunelles orageuses, le nez en l'air, dédaigneusement levé, ses lèvres ourlées en un sourire suffisant qui d'ores et déjà m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Lorsque fut venu le tour de serrer la main du jeune Malefoy, j'essayai de briser ses phalanges en resserrant ma poigne, mais cette enflure était increvable, aussi je lâchais sa main avant de le foudroyer du regard. Si j'avais eu des revolvers à la place des yeux, sans nul doute cette fouine peroxydée serait morte et enterrée à l'heure qu'il est.

-Alors comme ça, le fils prodigue est de retour? Demanda le jeune Malefoy, de sa sempiternelle voix traînante.

-on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement qu'on peut le croire, je sifflai, avec hargne. Je colle à la peau, comme un mauvais sort.

-Apparemment, tu as toujours les nerfs aussi sensibles. Le froid de la Bulgarie n'aura pas servi à calmer tes _ardeurs. _

-Pendant toute cette année, j'ai eu le temps d'orchestrer ton meurtre d'une bonne dizaines de manières différentes. Et si tu continues à m'importuner de la sorte, il se pourrait fort bien que je les mette à exécution.

-Encore faut-il que tu en sois capable, _Notty Nott, _(NDA: jeu de mots. Dérivé de _Naughty, _vilain) Tout le monde sait que tu es doux comme un agneau, après tout, tu as été le seul d'entre nous à t'enticher d'une _sang de bourbe. _Granger, en plus de ça. Il a fallu que tu choisisses la fille la plus moche de l'école, tes goûts en la matière sont pour le moins…insolites. Pour ne pas dire complètement exécrables.

Je n'aimais pas la façon dont il parlait d'_elle, _surtout pas en ces termes. Mais je ne me risquai pas à répliquer pour _la _défendre, j'étais en terrain miné. Et quitte à convaincre Malefoy, autant essayer de remplir à ras-bord une carafe percée. Je me contentai de rétorquer, froidement.

-Tu me sous estimes, _la fouine. _Ce qui est bien entendu une grossière erreur de ta part. Tu oublies que je suis, par ailleurs, le plus instruit d'entre vous, aussi si tu savais quels sortilèges j'étais capable de lancer, tu n'en dormirais plus de la nuit. J'espère que tu t'y plais bien, à ta place de préfet.

-Comment tu sais?

-J'ai des indics, voilà tout. J'ai été remarquablement bien informé de ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard l'année dernière. Simples précautions. J'ajoutai nonchalamment, en voyant le regard effaré de mon ennemi juré. Ne va surtout pas imaginer que j'ai eu le temps de fomenter un complot contre toi, j'ai mieux à faire que d'échafauder des stratagèmes tous destinés à te déloger de ta sacrosainte place. En revanche…

Je marquai une pause, le temps de le laisser s'imprégner de mes mots. Le visage de Malefoy était resté impassible, mais son regard exprimait une certaine crainte, qu'il dissimulait derrière un masque de mépris et de condescendance.

-En revanche, cette année d'exil n'aura pas été inutile, puisque j'ai accru mes connaissances dans de nombreux domaines, et j'ai pu obtenir des renseignements bien plus intéressants encore, tu vois, je suis passé maître dans l'art de faire avouer tout un tas de choses. Je me suis _follement _amusé pendant cette petite parenthèse, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Je poursuivis, d'un ton badin.

En fait, je n'en pensais pas un traître mot. Je voulais simplement le faire bisquer, lui démontrer par A + B que ses stratagèmes n'avaient servi à rien, que le jour où je tomberai n'était pas encore venu. Puis, toujours sur le même ton guilleret, plein d'entrain, je poursuivis, avec une certaine ironie cependant.

-Et la dame de mon cœur, qu'est-elle devenue pendant cette année? Tu dois bien être au courant de ça, ma petite fouine, puisqu'il s'agissait précisément du but de ta manœuvre

Question purement rhétorique. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il me donne des nouvelles de Granger, puisqu'il s'agissait bien de la personne qu'il détestait le plus à Poudlard, en dehors de moi-même cela s'entend. Mais il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de le déstabiliser, de poser des questions pièges. Particulièrement gênantes pour lui, et formidablement jubilatoires pour moi. Mais Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de répondre, déjà, Narcissa venait de s'avancer vers nous, de sa démarche souple et gracieuse, pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son fils adoré.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici, demanda-t-elle, d'un ton doux et calme.

-Oh, rien de bien important, je me permis de répondre, en place et lieu de Malefoy. Mal…Drago et moi étions juste en train de discuter. Vous comprenez, on ne s'est pas vus depuis près d'un an, on en a des choses à se dire.

J'avais assorti mes dires d'un grand sourire hypocrite, témoignant de la fausseté de mes propos. Aux yeux des autres, Drago et moi nous entendions à merveille. Mais, une fois que les autres avaient le dos tourné, il était venu le temps des injures et des coups bas. La joute verbale qui venait de se dérouler entre nous en était la preuve. Une preuve parfaite et irréfutable. J'adressai un sourire aimable à la mère de mon pire ennemi, puis, mon père s'approcha du petit groupe que nous formions.

-Et si on passait à table? S'enquit mon père, armé de son sempiternel sourire hypocrite. Nous n'allons pas passer la soirée debout, tout de même, ce n'est pas un manière d'accueillir ses invités.

Narcissa Malefoy adressa un sourire aimable à mon père, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Je mis quelques minutes à comprendre ce que tout ce cirque signifie. PARDON? Les Malefoy n'allaient tout de même pas rester dîner, si? Mais ce n'était visiblement pas le moment de formuler mes interrogations à voix haute, mon père n'en serait sûrement pas ravi. Et, la dernière chose que je voulais, c'est bien qu'il me corrige devant ce crétin de Drago Malefoy.

Je fus installé en face de mon ennemi juré. Drago me fixait, sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres. Un sourire que j'aurais bien voulu lui faire ravaler d'un coup de poing magistral. Mais, ce n'était pas le moment de faire d'esclandres, aussi, dociles, j'écoutais du plus qu'il m'était possible les conversations entre les adultes. Comme j'aurais dû m'y attendre, elles portaient autour du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et de la résurrection du tristement célèbre cercle des Mangemorts. Drago aussi écoutait avec intérêt la conversation, un intérêt presque morbide, qui m'écœura.

Aussi, je pus intercepter quelques informations qui m'intéressèrent. Mais surtout, et il s'agissait sans doute là de l'information la plus inquiétante, la guerre était en marche. Voldemort avait rassemblé ses fidèles autour de lui, et ils s'apprêtaient à mettre la mainmise sur les lieux stratégiques du monde magique -le Ministère et Poudlard notamment, même si je pensais en mon for intérieur que le jour où Voldemort sera aux portes de Poudlard n'était pas encore arrivé. Une fois que les adultes eurent fini d'évoquer les nouvelles, j'eus le temps de plonger dans une certaine torpeur, jusqu'à ce que le dîner ne s'achève. Tout au long, un profond sentiment d'amertume m'était resté sur le bout de la langue. Cette septième année à Poudlard n'allait pas être de tout repos.

* * *

><p>Voilà. Le prologue finit bizarrement, j'en ai conscience, mais je ne savais pas comment le continuer, alors, j'ai préféré arrêter là pour éviter le massacre. Cela faisait un moment qu'il traînait dans mon ordinateur, donc j'ai voulu vous le faire partager, héhé. Dès le prochain chapitre, on se retrouve à Poudlard. Et pour ceux qui se posaient la question, Théodore s'est absenté toute la sixième année, il est donc de retour pour la septième. Voilà pour les explications chronologiques, dirons nous (: je ne tiens pas compte du septième tome.<p>

Pour ceux qui se seraient posé la question, le choix du nom des parents de Théodore est complètement arbitraire. Après avoir vérifié dans l'encyclopédie HP (ma bible), je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le prénom de Nott Senior, ni même celui de la mère. Théodore étant un prénom d'origine grecque, j'ai tâché de jouer le jeu et de trouver des prénoms ayant la même origine, et tant qu'à faire, une signification particulière quant au personnage qui va le porter. Aussi, j'ai décidé d'appeler Nott senior Anastase, qui signifie en grec « résurrection », et la mère décédée (qui va avoir son importance dans la suite de l'intrigue, je pense), je l'ai nommée Philomène, qui signifie « aimée. » Voilà voilà, j'arrête avec ma note d'auteur sinon elle va encore être à rallonge. Le prologue était volontairement long pour bien mettre en place les différents rouages de l'histoire, et j'ai l'honneur -ou le regret- de vous annoncer que les chapitres seront à peu près de la même longueur =D J'espère que vous aurez aimé mon Théodore, et la façon dont je l'ai dépeint dans ce prologue, et tel qu'il sera interprété par la suite. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire.


	2. Retrouvailles et autres désagréments

Bonjour à tous!

Comme je suis d'humeur généreuse, j'ai décidé de publier plus rapidement les suites de mes histoires, c'est cadeau, et de circonstances en plus, vu que les fêtes de fin d'année battent leur plein =) je vous fais donc par de ce nouveau chapitre, qui fait quelque 13 pages Word. Je détaille parce que j'adore détailler, fouiller la psychologie des personnages, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, ce sont mes habitudes de role-playeuse qui ressortent =) Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Premier septembre mille neuf cent quatre vingt seize. Onze heures du matin, à peu de choses près. Dans quelques minutes allait être donné le départ du Poudlard Express. Je traînais ma lourde valise derrière moi, pleine à craquer de vieux grimoires -on ne change pas ses habitudes. Blaise m'escortait, comme à son habitude. Mon regard parcourait la foule, et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient, impitoyables, imperceptiblement, je me tendais. Une véritable boule de nerfs, qui n'attendait qu'une seule et unique occasion pour exploser. Je connaissais précisément la raison de cette anxiété subite, et mon cœur palpitait à l'idée de me retrouver face à <em>elle. <em>Notre confrontation était imminente, et j'étais bien déterminé à me réconcilier avec _elle_, qu'_elle_ le veuille ou non d'ailleurs.

-Je te dis que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Répétait Blaise, obstinément. Rappelle-toi pourquoi ton père t'a exilé en Russie, ne refais pas les mêmes erreurs.

-Il m'a envoyé en Bulgarie.

-C'est pareil, ils parlent la même langue.

Je haussai les épaules, blasé. Les russes n'aimaient pas être associés aux bulgares et vice-versa, de même que les irlandais n'aimaient pas entendre dire qu'ils étaient anglais. Mais je ne perdis pas mon temps à expliquer cette subtilité à Blaise, qui devait de toute manière s'en foutre. Tout comme je me foutais éperdument de ses multiples avertissements, n'en faisant à ma tête, comme toujours.

Comme d'habitude, j'avais amèrement regretté d'en avoir parlé à Blaise. Peut-être aurais-je dû rester sur ma position initiale, garder mes petits secrets pour moi. Mais j'avais été incapable de me tenir à cette résolution, aussi j'avais tout raconté à mon ami: Granger, l'amitié particulière qui nous liait depuis notre plus tendre enfance, l'attirance qui s'en était mêlée, et le baiser qu'on avait échangé au cours d'une de nos rondes. Au départ, Blaise n'avait pas été particulièrement ravi de cette nouvelle, mais il n'avait rien dit ensuite, pensant que c'était mieux pour moi de me débrider un peu. Seulement, il fallait que je m'intéresse à une autre fille que Granger, c'était la condition. Mon ami m'avait alors conseillé d'oublier cette histoire, de ne plus chercher à la revoir. Comme d'habitude, je ne l'avais pas écouté, je continuais à foncer tête baissée, peu importait si j'allais droit dans le mur -après tout, n'étais-je pas masochiste?

-tu vas refaire les mêmes conneries, Théo, je ne déconne pas. Tu vas la revoir et pouf, tu vas de nouveau avoir ton béguin stupide pour elle.

-je n'ai pas le béguin pour elle.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir réparer les pots cassés? Tu étais pourtant persuadé d'agir pour le mieux en la reniant de la sorte, non?

-C'était une erreur. Je me contentai d'éluder, en haussant les épaules.

-Non, au contraire, je pense que tu as bien fait. Tu as toi-même compris l'enjeu, tu n'as pas le droit de t'enticher de cette fille. Allons mec, tu ne vas pas foutre en l'air tout ce travail que tu as fait sur toi toute cette année, quand même? Les châtiments corporels, l'exil forcé, l'humiliation, tout ça aurait donc servi à rien?

-Je te jure que je suis immunisé contre elle et ses charmes, et j'entends te le prouver. C'est pour ça que je veux continuer à la fréquenter, pour me prouver à moi-même que je suis _guéri. _ce n'est pas en fuyant que j'arrangerai mon problème.

-il te manque vraiment une case. Commenta Blaise, l'air effaré. Je sais très bien que tu vas de nouveau tomber dans le panneau, puis de toute manière tu perds ton temps, elle est avec Weasley.

Lorsque Blaise laissa échapper le nom de Weasley, je m'arrêtai brusquement, avant de manquer m'étrangler. Quoi? Weasmoche? La belette? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas être tombée aussi bas! Elle n'avait pas le droit! Une vague de fureur me submergea tandis que je me tournais vers Blaise, qui n'en menait pas large.

-Pardon? Qu'as-tu dit?

- r…rien du tout, balbutia-t-il, se ratatinant sous mon regard courroucé.

-Tu savais que Granger et Weasley sont ensemble, et tu ne m'as rien dit?

-Voilà! S'écria Blaise, reprenant soudainement consistance. VOILA. C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de te démontrer! Tu es encore raide dingue de cette fille et tu es en train de nous faire une grosse crise de jalousie. Tu me demandes pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit? Ton comportement vient de justifier mon silence. De toute manière, ça ne changera rien, elle aime son Weasley, elle t'a oublié, tu n'es plus rien pour elle.

-Qu'en sais-tu? Es-tu seulement dans sa tête?

-Tu as reçu une lettre d'elle pendant que tu étais en Bulgarie?

-Non.

-Tu as reçu une lettre d'elle pendant les vacances?

-Non.

-Est-elle seulement au courant de ton retour?

-NON! Je répondis pour la troisième fois, sentant l'agacement poindre. Tu as fini avec tes questions cons ou tu as encore des velléités de jouer les psychomages?

-Ce ne sont pas des questions cons, ce ne sont que des constats. Elle n'a pas manifesté le désir de te recontacter, ni même de te revoir. Pourquoi tu ne l'acceptes pas? À mon avis, elle t'en veut encore pour ce que tu lui as dit. Entre nous, même si tu as raison sur le fond, tu t'es comporté comme un connard. Et les filles n'aiment pas les connards.

-Je ne pensais pas un traître mot de ce que je lui ai dit! Je m'exclamai avec fougue. Elle sait très bien que je l'accepte comme elle est, pourquoi elle m'accepte pas, moi? C'est vrai quoi, j'ai fermé les yeux sur ses origines, pourquoi n'en ferait-elle pas de même pour moi? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis dans ce merdier!

-Pose lui la question toi-même, alors. Mais fais gaffe à Weasley, parce qu'il paraît qu'il cogne assez fort pour une lavette.

-il est hors de question que la Belette pose ses sales pattes sur elle! Elle est à moi! Je rugis, rouge de colère.

-Et si tu cessais d'être jaloux comme un pou, pour commencer? Parce que si tu ne te modères pas bientôt, tu vas finir par crever de je ne sais quoi…Alors relaxe. Inspire, souffle, la vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent. Puis tout rouge, comme ça, t'es vraiment pas beau.

-Blaise?

-Oui?

-TA GUEULE!

Furibond, je laissai le métis sur le quai alors que je continuai d'avancer, en quête d'un compartiment libre. Je montai dans le premier wagon qui vient, alors que la locomotive du Poudlard Express sifflait, libérant un panache de fumée. J'avais brusquement hissé ma valise et j'avais recommencé à la traîner derrière moi, la tête haute, les lèvres pincées avec mépris. Les plus jeunes s'effaçaient sur mon passage, et déjà, quelques murmures s'élevaient sur mon passage: Théodore Nott, le cerveau des Serpentard, l'ancien préfet, celui qui aurait pu être le prince des serpents si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce con de Malefoy était de retour, plus amer et vindicatif que jamais.

J'avais déjà sur le dos l'uniforme de Poudlard, l'écusson des Serpentard bien mis en évidence, à la différence près que, cette année, je n'avais pas l'insigne des préfets. J'avais été déchu de mon titre dès lors que la sentence fut prononcée, dès lors que mon exil fut effectif. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit bientôt, laissant apparaître Terry Bott, le préfet des Serdaigle. J'adressai à mon ancien homologue un regard peu amène, mais il ne se décomposa pas pour autant.

-Nott, McGonagall veut te parler. Elle demande à ce que tu la rejoignes en tête de train.

-D'accord. Je répondis, froidement. Dis lui que j'arrive.

-Non, se permit d'insister l'autre, il faut que tu viennes _maintenant. _

Je levai les yeux au ciel, clairement agacé. Comment lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas d'humeur, que c'était tout sauf le moment de m'enquiquiner avec des détails aussi triviaux que ça? Néanmoins, je ne fis pas de scène. Pour ça non plus, je n'étais pas d'humeur. Blaise arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Je haussai les épaules, d'un air de dire que je n'en savais rien.

-Je compte sur toi pour garder un œil sur nos affaires. Je me contentai de lancer, avant de suivre Bott.

Ma colère était palpable. Mon agacement avait atteint son point d'orgue. Mais comme d'habitude, j'essayais de rester stoïque, de ne rien montrer. J'affichais un visage froid et implacable, dénué de toute émotion. J'offrais au monde extérieur un mur, auquel beaucoup s'étaient heurtés. Tous me décrivaient comme un être insensible, dépourvu de sentiments. Mais qu'en savaient-ils, dans le fond? Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la rage qui me consumait de l'intérieur, de l'amertume qui me bouffait, de la rancœur qui m'enivrait. J'avais moi aussi des sentiments, même s'ils étaient destructeurs, même s'ils étaient mauvais. Même si ça me rongeait de l'intérieur, même si ça me pourrissait, j'en avais besoin pour me sentir vivant.

Bott ne bronchait pas. Il se contentait d'avancer, en évitant soigneusement de me regarder. Plusieurs fois, il allait dire quelque chose, nourrissant sans doute l'espoir idiot d'entretenir une conversation, mais je l'avais fait taire d'un regard, à chaque fois. J'avais toujours été avare de mots, les gens bavards m'horripilaient, pourquoi cela changerait-il? Finalement, il arriva en tête de train, dans le compartiment réservé aux _préfets. _Mon sang se glaça lorsque je vis Malefoy, fier, fringant, comme à son habitude. C'est qu'il se permettait de parader, en plus! Puis, Parkinson, qui, sans surprise, était restée préfète de Serpentard. Finch-Fletchey et Abott qui étaient les préfets de Poufsouffle, Terry Bott et Padma Patil qui étaient les préfets de Serdaigle. Enfin, et mon cœur se contracta douloureusement, je vis Hermione et la Belette en tant que préfets de Gryffondor. À ma grande surprise, je vis Parvati Patil, un peu en retrait, pas très à l'aise. Je levai mon regard myosotis vers la vielle McGonagall, quémandant des explications.

-Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, monsieur Nott? Me demanda-t-elle, en me toisant de son regard sévère.

-Pas vraiment. J'avouai en fronçant les sourcils, bien qu'un tel aveu m'en coûtait.

-Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy ont été promus préfets en chef. M'annonça-t-elle de but en blanc, me faisant tiquer lorsqu'elle prononça ces deux noms. Ce qui signifie que le poste de préfète des Gryffondor s'est libéré, ainsi que celui de préfet des Serpentard, vos deux préfets en chef ne pouvant cumuler ces deux fonctions.

-Certes, mais…je commençai, en glissant mes mains dans mes poches.

-Cela signifie, poursuivit McGonagall, sans tenir compte du commentaire que je m'apprêtais à faire, que vous récupérez tout naturellement votre poste de préfet, en espérant que vous soyez cette fois encore à la hauteur. Quant à la nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor, il s'agit de Miss Patil. Je suppose que vous connaissez déjà les droits et obligations inhérents à votre fonction, ou faut-il que je vous les rappelle? Miss Patil?

Parvati ne dit rien, trop impressionnée pour ce faire. Je surpris le sourire goguenard de Malefoy, ce qui déclencha en mon for intérieur des envies de meurtre. À tout hasard, je regardai vers Hermione, cherchant un peu de soutien moral de sa part. Mais cette dernière regardait ostensiblement ailleurs, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, aussi je crus bon de ne pas m'attarder davantage, il serait dommage que je subisses les foudres de la Belette, si toutefois ce que disais Blaise était vrai.

-Comment cela se fait-il que je n'aie pas reçu mon insigne par hibou, comme la dernière fois?

-La guerre est en marche, intervint Hermione, sèchement. Le Ministère nous a formellement interdit de communiquer par hiboux postaux et par réseau de cheminette. Nous avons tous reçu nos insignes en mains propres, c'est plus sûr.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'avais ressenti un profond soulagement lorsque Hermione m'avait informé de cette interdiction. Si je n'avais pas reçu de lettre, c'est qu'elle n'avait simplement pas pu m'en envoyer. Je croisai les bras sur mon torse, attendant sagement la suite des évènements. Un poids immense venait d'être ôté de mes épaules, je respirais un peu mieux.

-Bien, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, vous pouvez disposer. Bon voyage. Ajouta la vieille directrice adjointe en rajustant ses lunettes carrées sur le bout de son nez.

Elle disparut dans un tourbillon de tissu écossais, nous laissant seuls dans le compartiment. Entre préfets. On se regardait les uns les autres en chien de faïence, nul ne pipait mot. L'air était électrique, on pouvait sentir toutes les tensions qu'il y avait entre nous. Malefoy, finalement, fut le premier à lever le camp, Pansy sur les talons. Bon débarras! Il ne décocha même pas un mot, pas un regard. Pourquoi une telle attitude ne m'étonnait pas venant de sa part? Les deux Poufsouffle partirent ensuite, suivis par les deux Serdaigle. Bien, il ne restait plus que moi, le Serpentard, et les trois Gryffondor dans le compartiment. Je pris entre mes doigts l'insigne que venait de me remettre McGonagall, pour l'épingler sur ma robe de sorcier. Lorsque je relevai enfin la tête, je vis Hermione s'agiter et dire deux mots au rouquin. Je tendis l'oreille, pour tenter de comprendre leurs messes basses.

-Je t'assure que tu peux aller rejoindre Harry, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Avait chuchoté vivement Hermione, sourcils froncés.

-Tu es sûre? Avait demandé le rouquin, légèrement suspicieux.

-Mais oui! Avait sifflé la Gryffondor, agacée.

Puis, elle s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds et elle avait posé doucement ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin. Cette simple vision suffit à raviver ma colère, qui s'était tue pendant ces quelques instants. Mon for intérieur s'était indigné de voir Hermione embrasser ce crétin de Weasley, parce que c'était moi qui aurait dû être à sa place, moi et personne d'autre! Je fusillai la Belette du regard, alors que la jalousie venait me tordre les tripes, l'amertume inonder ma bouche. Finalement, Weasley débarrassa le plancher, suivi par cette idiote de Patil. Elle et sa sœur ne valaient pas plus l'une que l'autre, même si Padma avait été envoyée à Serdaigle. Elles étaient toutes les deux stupides, fades et sans intérêt.

* * *

><p>Lorsque la porte du compartiment claqua, je laissai échapper un profond soupir, plus tendu et anxieux que jamais. La belle Gryffondor me dévisageait de ses prunelles chocolat, s'attendant probablement à ce que je dise quelque chose. Mais, comme je ne disais rien, ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative de rompre le silence la première.<p>

-Alors, tu es revenu. Constata-t-elle platement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement. Me contentais-je de répondre, en haussant simplement les épaules.

-Tu as changé. Murmura-t-elle, troublée

-En bien ou en mal? M'enquis-je, acerbe.

-Je ne sais pas. S'entêta-t-elle. Mais il y a quelque chose en toi qui a changé.

-Nous ne sommes plus des gamins, Hermione.

-je sais.

Ses prunelles ambrées me dévisageaient. J'avais changé tant que ça? J'étais toujours aussi maigre, toujours aussi blême, j'avais les cheveux toujours aussi ébouriffés, j'avais toujours cette fine cicatrice au dessus de la lèvre supérieure, ces mêmes iris myosotis, ce même regard glacé. Et elle trouvé que j'avais changé? Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, gêné. J'aurais voulu lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Que je regrettais. Que je voulais qu'elle revienne. Mais j'étais trop fier, beaucoup trop fier. Alors, je me taisais, foutant un peu plus en l'air notre amitié si précieuse.

-C'est bien, avec Weasley? J'aboyai, en guise d'excuses, ayant commencé à faire les cent pas dans le wagon.

-C…comment tu…tu sais? Balbutia-t-elle, livide.

-Blaise. Je me contentai simplement de dire. Blaise n'a pas son pareil pour débusquer les meilleurs potins.

-Tu as l'air en colère. Fit-elle remarquer, en haussant un sourcil.

-Pas du tout, je suis très calme. Je rétorquai, sèchement. Si tu as envie de faire des cochonneries avec Weasley c'est ton problème.

-très bien. S'écria-t-elle, avec colère, je ne pensais pas avoir besoin d'une autorisation délivrée par Sa Majesté pour pouvoir avoir un petit copain.

-si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne l'aurais pas eu, ta foutue autorisation. Je répliquai, un peu trop vivement, laissant ma jalousie parler.

-Et pourquoi? Siffla-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

Je la dévisageais, à la fois en colère et amusé. En colère, parce qu'elle s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir comprendre ce qui était pourtant évident, et amusé, parce qu'elle était si belle lorsqu'elle était en colère. Un joli rose venait colorer ses joues, et ses prunelles ambrées s'étaient allumées d'une lueur particulière, la rendant dangereuse et attirante. Terriblement attirante.

-Parce que Weasmoche n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi. Je répondis, catégorique.

-Sur quels critères te bases-tu pour affirmer cela?

-Tu vaux mieux que ce bouseux de traître à son sang.

-Je vaux mieux. Je vaux mieux? Dans quel genre, par exemple? Quelqu'un comme _toi? _C'est ça que tu cherches à me dire? Mais tu n'es pas mieux que Ron, Théodore. Tu as l'intelligence, certes, mais tu n'as que ça! J'ai tout donné, je t'ai tout donné! Et je n'ai jamais rien eu en retour! Tu m'as épuisée, Théodore, notre relation m'a complètement drainé mon énergie, il n'en est sorti rien de bon, rien de positif!

-Tu me connais depuis plus longtemps que ces deux idiots. Je sifflais, vexé, vindicatif et amer.

-Justement, depuis le temps, j'ai eu l'occasion de faire le tour du propriétaire. Tu n'as rien à offrir.

Je n'avais rien à offrir. Vraiment? Mais…elle était la seule qui pouvait se targuer de me connaître par cœur, encore mieux que Blaise! Que pouvais-je lui donner de plus? Je ne voyais vraiment pas. Qu'attendait-elle exactement de moi? Un peu d'affection? Mais je ne suis pas comme ça! Tout comme je suis incapable de parler de ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas exiger de moi que je sois comme ce fichu Weasley.

Je m'étais approché d'elle, d'un pas. Elle avait gardé ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, appuyée contre la cloison. Je me rappelais de tout. De cette étreinte à la sauvette juste avant de partir, de ses lèvres sucrées contre les miennes, de sa langue qui caressait timidement la mienne, quémandeuse et autoritaire. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir oublié _ça, _c'était impossible. Et pourtant…elle était passée à autre chose, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, comme si nos deux cœurs n'avaient jamais palpité à l'unisson, comme si ses mains n'avaient jamais cherché ma nuque. Comme si cette étreinte, ce baiser, ces gestes débridés n'avaient jamais existé. Ça me faisait mal d'admettre qu'elle se fichait de tout ce qui s'est passé comme d'une guigne, que Blaise, encore une fois, avait raison, mais je m'accrochais, coûte que coûte, même si je devais en perdre l'esprit. Je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir réclamé -et obtenu- mon dû.

-je n'ai rien à offrir, vraiment? Je sifflai, sarcastique, en m'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de négation. Ses bras restaient obstinément croisés sur sa poitrine et ses prunelles ambrées lançaient des éclairs. Elle semblait hésiter à répondre. Pour moi, c'était très clair. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'arguments. Mais elle ne voulait pas perdre la face pour autant. On se ressemblait, sur ce point. On était aussi fiers l'un que l'autre. Voilà pourquoi nos disputes devenaient très rapidement compliquées.

-Je ne suis pas ta propriété privée. Chuchota-t-elle, dans un souffle, alors que je m'étais encore approché d'elle.

Nos deux corps se trouvaient dans une troublante proximité, ils se frôlaient presque. Je n'eus qu'à allonger les bras pour poser mes mains sur la cloison, piégeant Hermione dans ce semblant d'étreinte. J'avais l'air calme, mais en mon for intérieur, ça bouillonnait. De désir, de colère. L'un et l'autre étaient parfaitement proportionnels. Et l'un et l'autre semblaient augmenter de façon exponentielle. Mon corps dégageait une chaleur importante, et imperceptiblement, je m'étais mis à trembler sous l'effet de la fureur qui me submergeait. Mes prunelles s'étaient durcies, elles étaient devenues insondables, impitoyables.

Hermione s'était ratatinée en voyant mon regard, mais elle tâchait de garder une certaine prestance, du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Sans réellement savoir ce que je faisais, j'avais approché mon visage du sien. En revanche, je savais parfaitement là où je voulais en venir. Ce que je voulais qu'elle comprenne, malgré son attitude de Miss Je Sais Tout butée.

-Ton Weasley…je chuchotai, mes lèvres tout près de son visage. Est-ce qu'il a déjà été tendre comme _moi _je peux l'être?

Mes lèvres effleurèrent son visage. Elle tressaillit sous ce contact. Sa respiration s'était faite plus lourde, plus irrégulière, plus erratique. Puis, légères comme des papillons, elles effleuraient d'autres parties de son visage, sans jamais s'y attarder. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, alors que les miennes venaient les effleurer. Simplement les effleurer, juste pour la frustrer.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà fait envie comme _moi _je te fais envie?

J'avais chuchoté tout près de ses lèvres. Elle s'attendait probablement à ce que je l'embrasse. Mais elle allait vite être déçue. Sans doute Weasley se jetait sur elle sans lui donner l'occasion d'apprécier, sans doute approfondissait-il d'emblée leurs baisers sans lui laisser le temps de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas ma façon de procéder. Lentement, méticuleusement, sensuellement, j'avais posé quelques baisers tout autour de ses lèvres, m'approchant parfois dangereusement mais sans jamais l'embrasser pour de bon. Je la sentais trembler sous mes caresses, je voyais le combat qui faisait rage en son for intérieur.

-Surtout, _Hermione_, est-ce qu'il t'a déjà embrassée comme _moi_ je t'ai déjà embrassée?

Cette fois, mes lèvres avaient franchement touché les siennes. Mais je m'étais brusquement retiré, juste pour la frustrer. Elle grogna légèrement, avant de s'emparer franchement de ma bouche. Je repris le dessus, ne voulant surtout pas la laisser dominer, ce qui lui déplut. Ma langue caressait doucement le contour de ses lèvres, sans jamais chercher à forcer le sanctuaire sacré de sa bouche. Nos souffles brûlants se mélangeaient, mon cœur cognait si fort qu'il m'en faisait mal. Hermione craqua la première. Ses bras vinrent enlacer mes épaules pour me rapprocher d'elle. C'était facile, trop facile. Elle venait d'entrouvrir les lèvres. D'humeur particulièrement miséricordieuse, je lui accordai ce qu'elle voulait. Ma langue alla rejoindre la sienne. Il s'en suivit un combat acharné, où chacun essayait de dominer l'autre. C'était un baiser sensuel, brutal, on se blessait, on se meurtrissait, et c'était très bien comme ça. On se sépara, hors d'haleine. J'appuyai mon front contre le sien, mes mains toujours appuyées sur la cloison, de part et d'autre de son visage divin.

-Hermione…s'il te plaît. _reviens. _

Je m'étais vraiment promis de ne pas le faire. Mais ça avait été plus fort que moi. J'avais besoin d'elle à mes côtés, quoiqu'elle en dise. Se pouvait-elle qu'elle soit si égoïste au point de me laisser sombrer? Alors, sans attendre de réponse de sa part, puisque qui ne dit mot consent, mes lèvres s'étaient à nouveau emparées des siennes, goûtant à ce fruit interdit et pourtant tellement appétissant. Je ne compris pas ce qui m'arrivait lorsqu'elle me repoussa, un peu trop brusquement. Au lieu de m'écarter, comme elle le voulait, j'avais raffermi ma prise autour de sa taille. Elle hésitait entre plusieurs options: répondre à mon baiser, conformément aux souhaits de son corps, et me repousser, conformément à ce que pensait sa tête. Je sentis une violente douleur se propager dans ma lèvre inférieure et je compris alors ce qui s'était passé. Cette peste m'avait mordu!

Interloqué, je l'avais lâchée. Je portai ma main à mes lèvres, instinctivement. Lorsque je regardai mes doigts, je vis qu'ils étaient rouge sang. Le train de mes pensées défilait à toute vitesse. Lorsque j'avais ressenti cette douleur violente, je m'étais senti en vie, comme jamais je ne l'avais été auparavant. J'avais _mal_, drôlement même, et ça me _plaisait_. Sans réfléchir, j'avais plaqué ma bouche sur la sienne, sans lui demander son avis. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait opposé aucune résistance. Elle se laissait faire. Nos lèvres, nos langues, mon sang. Le désir qui pulsait dans mes veines avec force, la tête qui me tournait, l'esprit qui commençait à divaguer. Jamais je n'avais embrassé une autre fille de cette façon, jamais je n'en avais désiré une aussi ardemment. Son nul de Weasley pouvait se rhabiller, j'avais la certitude qu'elle ne serait jamais totalement comblée entre ses bras, alors que _moi _je le pouvais. Et je n'avais rien à offrir? J'avais la passion, l'ardeur, la déraison, cette folie qui dansait au fond de mon regard. J'avais tout ce que Weasmoche n'aurait jamais. Je provoquais en elle ce qu'il ne saura jamais provoquer. Hermione me repoussa, encore.

-Nott, arrête ça! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, venimeuse.

Il n'y avait plus de Théodore qui tienne. Ni même de tendresse. Juste cette lutte intérieure qui continuait à faire rage, la raison qui continuait à foutre le camp. Une partie d'elle voulait encore m'embrasser, je le savais, je le sentais. Elle dissimulait simplement son désir sous la colère. Il était normal qu'elle réagisse de la sorte. Elle s'était construit un petit univers tranquille avec la Belette, et je venais tout foutre en l'air, tel un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. J'étais l'interdit, le péché, par définition inaccessible. Et c'est pour toutes ces raisons qu'elle me voulait, moi et pas un autre. Mais à la passion, à la folie, elle avait préféré la sécurité. Elle s'affichait au bras d'un brave gars qui ne ferait que l'aimer tendrement, sans rien lui donner de plus. Un gars qui lui fera à l'occasion sentir à quel point elle peut être belle et désirable, mais qui ne lui fera jamais l'amour comme _moi, _je pourrais le faire. Un brave petit gars, avec qui elle se mariera et à qui elle donnera de beaux enfants, tout en ayant l'impression d'avoir loupé sa vie, d'être passé à côté de quelque chose. Ce quelque chose que _moi _je pouvais lui donner, alors qu'elle croyait que je n'avais rien à offrir…

-Je regrette. Souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je regrette le temps où nous étions encore amis. Tout est devenu trop dur, trop compliqué. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

-Tu ne changera donc jamais d'avis? Je murmurai, la gorge nouée.

-je suis avec Ron maintenant, et je l'aime. Je l'aime parce qu'il me donne tout ce dont je peux rêver, il me traite comme une princesse.

-c'est donc ça, le foutu truc que vous avez, les filles? Que votre gars vous traite comme une princesse?

-une fille a besoin de tendresse, de se sentir aimée. Elle a besoin de rêver, un peu. Elle ne veut pas qu'on lui donne simplement du désir, ou même du plaisir. C'est plus complexe que ça.

-je peux faire tout ça. J'affirmai, tel le coq présomptueux que j'étais.

-non, tu ne peux pas. Nia-t-elle avec tristesse. Je te connais, Théodore. Jamais tu n'as manifesté à mon égard la moindre tendresse, la moindre affection. Parfois, tu faisais même comme si j'étais pas là. J'étais ton amie, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'être face à un mur. Je me suis rapprochée d'Harry et Ron parce qu'eux savent m'écouter, surtout Harry. Avec eux, j'ai toute l'attention que je n'ai jamais eue avec toi.

-Pourtant, je t'aimais, à ma manière. Je maugréai, la voix étrangement rauque.

-Tu m'aimais, peut-être, je ne suis rien pour dire que ce n'est pas vrai. Mais tu ne me l'as jamais montré, en aucune façon. Moi, j'attendais que tu m'offres ton épaule quand j'avais envie de pleurer, ou que tu m'écoutes lorsque j'avais besoin de me confier. J'attendais ça, Théo, rien de plus.

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour aimer. Tout comme je ne suis pas vraiment génial comme meilleur ami. Pourtant, j'ai vraiment fait ce que j'ai pu.

-C'est à croire que tu ne pouvais pas beaucoup. Couina-t-elle, d'une toute petite voix. C'est peu dire, mais tu m'as pas manqué quand tu es parti, pas même un petit moment. Il m'arrivait de penser à toi, il est vrai, mais je me disais que tu étais bien là bas, alors je ne m'inquiétais pas. Puis, j'ai fini par t'oublier, c'est comme ça. Tu t'es effacé de ma vie. J'ai été un peu triste, au début, mais j'avais Ron. J'avais Harry. J'avais Ginny. Ils ont réussi à occuper toute la place qui était restée vacante dans mon cœur. Je suis désolée.

La douleur avait succédé au désir, fort et impérieux. Mais cette fois, c'était une douleur désagréable, qui tordait les tripes et qui donnait la nausée. Mon cœur, un instant, s'était arrêté de battre. Ma respiration s'était faite plus lourde alors que je mesurais l'impact de ses paroles, ce que tout cela impliquait. La conclusion horrible qui s'imposait à moi, fourbe et cruelle. Je n'avais plus la moindre importance pour elle. Elle avait tiré un trait sur moi. Sans doute avait-elle pensé que je ne reviendrais jamais, et qu'elle s'était préparée pour cela. J'avais eu tout faux, sur toute la ligne. Elle ne m'attendait pas, comme je l'avais espéré. Elle ne m'aimait pas non plus. Elle ne m'aimait plus. Et c'était probablement la pire de toutes ces conclusions, celle qui m'acheva.

Dans un geste désespéré, mes doigts s'étaient emparés de son menton, pour la forcer à me regarder dans les yeux. Hermione tressaillit. Je plantai mes prunelles azurées dans l'ambre des siennes, et je murmurai, tout près de ses lèvres.

-Dis moi Hermione. Dis moi que tu ne m'aimes plus.

-Je ne t'aime plus. M'asséna-t-elle, durement. J'ai cessé de t'aimer au moment même où cela a paru te déranger que je ne sois qu'une sang de bourbe. J'ai cessé de t'aimer quand j'ai compris que tu ne m'avais pas acceptée telle que j'étais, malgré toutes ces années passées à tes côtés.

-Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit ce jour là. Je chuchotai, la voix tremblante. Je ne le pensais pas.

-tu me l'as dit, pourtant. Tu me l'as dit avec mépris, comme si je n'étais rien pour toi, comme si je n'avais jamais rien été.

Les larmes roulaient à présent sur ses joues. J'aurais aimé pouvoir les cueillir au bout de mes doigts, la consoler, mais c'était peine perdue, je n'avais pas le droit. Je n'avais plus le droit d'être tendre avec elle, pas alors que j'avais été si injuste, que j'avais brisé son cœur. Elle avait placé tant d'espoirs en moi, et je l'avais déçue, mortellement déçue. Elle ne ressentait plus à mon égard qu'une certaine amertume, l'amertume des regrets.

-Je t'aimais pourtant. Poursuivit-elle, les yeux baignés de larmes. J'étais si fière de toi, que tu sois resté intact, authentique, que tu ne sois pas devenu comme les autres Serpentard, fourbe et cruel, mesquin et arrogant, mais apparemment, je me suis trompée. Je n'aime pas me tromper, tu le sais bien. Surtout pas sur toi.

-Je suis désolé. Chuchotai-je, alors que mes propres larmes menaçaient de déborder.

Mais je ne pleurais pas. Un Nott ne pleurait jamais. Un Nott restait fort, gardait la tête haute. Un Nott ne devait pas se laisser avoir par ses propres sentiments. Un Nott n'avait même pas le droit d'être humain. Alors, j'avais tout intérêt à museler les émotions qui déferlaient en moi et qui me foutaient en vrac. J'avais intérêt à ne rien dire, à ne rien faire, juste à la laisser partir, comme elle me le demandait.

-Pas autant que moi. Murmura-t-elle, alors que sa main caressait ma joue. Tu…tu n'as jamais eu besoin de personne, Théodore. Je t'ai toujours connu indépendant et solitaire, je le sais maintenant. À ton âge, on ne te changera plus.

-Je peux changer, Hermione. Tu m'as déjà changé. Mais tu ne peux pas me demander d'être ton toutou, je ne suis pas comme ça. Moi je t'ai toujours acceptée telle que tu étais. Je t'aimais même si tu es chiante. Mais toi, tu n'as jamais été foutue de m'accepter tel que je suis. Il fallait que JE change, que JE m'adapte, c'était à sens unique, tout n'était qu'à sens unique. Je suis passé au dessus de mes préjugés, je suis resté près de toi malgré tout, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te fait de plus, par Merlin, dis moi.

-être heureuse. Souffla-t-elle avec tristesse. Et avec toi, ce n'est pas possible.

-Parce qu'avec Ron c'est possible, tu crois? Il a mis des années pour tomber amoureux de toi, alors que tu l'as aimé dès le premier jour. Il n'a jamais versé une seule larme pour toi, alors que tu as souvent pleuré pour lui. Quand il aura mieux, il t'oubliera. Il ne t'aime pas assez pour te garder auprès de lui toute sa vie. Il ne t'aime pas assez pour que vous surmontiez ensemble toutes les épreuves que le destin va vous imposer, il se barrera dès qu'il en aura l'occasion, c'est Weasley, c'est un lâche!

Sa main heurta violemment la joue, alors que je vacillai sous le choc. Un instant plus tard, ma pommette était marquée de la gifle qu'elle venait de m'asséner sous le coup de la colère. Elle allait recommencer, mais je l'en empêchai en me saisissant de son poignet. Elle gémit légèrement alors que je le serrais avec force, comme si ma poigne était capable de broyer son frêle poignet. Brusquement, je la plaquai contre la cloison. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Pour toute réponse, elle me frappa encore, avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes, avec une force presque désespérée. Je la plaquai un peu plus contre la cloison, collant mon corps au sien. Elle me tira les cheveux alors que mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans son épaule ronde et délicate. Elle allait avoir des bleus, mais ce n'était pas mon problème, ce n'était plus mon problème, au moins, elle était marquée, je l'avais marquée comme étant mienne.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face? Je crachai entre deux baisers, mes doigts serrant toujours son épaule.

-Voilà…voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas être avec toi. Haleta-t-elle, le regard fou. Tu viens exactement de m'en donner la raison.

-Et quelle est elle, cette raison?

-On se fait mal. On se blesse. Ce n'est pas une relation saine. Ça ne marchera jamais, ça ne peut pas marcher. On est trop explosifs, tu vois.

-Et alors? Je m'écriai, en pressant mes lèvres dans son cou. Imagine ce que ça pourrait faire si on s'aimait pour de vrai. Imagine seulement instant comment seraient nos étreintes.

-je ne peux pas. Hoqueta-t-elle, en tentant de se dégager de ma poigne.

-quand on veut on peut. Je lâchai dans un souffle. C'est toi qui est lâche pour le coup, Hermione.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu es en train de me proposer. Couina-t-elle, en levant son regard immense vers moi. C'est comme si tu étais en train de me dire _viens, viens chuter avec moi_.

Je méditai un instant sur ses paroles, en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. Elle avait raison, elle aussi. J'étais en train de chuter, et je voulais l'entraîner avec moi, alors qu'elle avait la volonté farouche de s'en sortir, de combattre du côté de la lumière. Moi, j'étais ce personnage vacillant bourré d'incertitudes, qui ne savait pas à quel saint se vouer, j'étais éternellement indécis et incapable de me fixer. J'étais également terriblement volage dans mes relations amoureuses, si tant est qu'elles pouvaient être qualifiées comme telles. Je comprenais bien quel était le problème d'Hermione, j'étais inconstant et elle avait besoin de stabilité.

-Je suis désolée, Théo. Ma décision est irrévocable.

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester, la porte du compartiment venait de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître le professeur McGonagall. Elle affichait une expression sévère qui n'annonçait rien de bon, et nous toisait tous les deux, légèrement outrée. Il fallait dire que nous étions quelques peu débraillés, je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser qu'Hermione et moi, il y a quelques instants, étions encore de nous embrasser sauvagement tout en nous disputant. Je haussai les épaules d'un air faussement détaché.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, mais que s'est-il passé ici?

-Rien du tout! S'écria Hermione, cramoisie, en rajustant correctement les plis de sa jupe. On…

-On était en train de se disputer. Ajoutai-je précipitamment, sous le regard peu amène de la vieille sorcière.

D'accord, c'était un peu insolite de présenter les choses sous cet angle, mais ce n'était pas non plus un mensonge. Nous étions réellement en train de nous disputer, même si notre discorde avait un peu, beaucoup, dévié.

-Déjà? Demanda la vieille chouette, incrédule. Alors que vous n'avez même pas encore recommencé les cours? Vous êtes les deux meilleurs élèves de l'école, j'aurais osé espéré que vous soyez un tant soit peu raisonnables, et que vous auriez montré l'exemple!

-On ne se disputait pas à cause de nos fonctions, Madame. Intervint Hermione, timidement. C'était plutôt…Personnel. Vous savez, Théodore et moi _étions _assez proches et…on avait besoin de mettre certaines choses au clair.

McGonagall détacha son regard de son élève préférée pour me toiser de ses yeux gris et froids, inexpressifs. J'opinai du chef vivement, comme pour confirmer les propos d'Hermione. Elle et moi, au demeurant, refusions d'échanger un seul regard. Au vu de la situation, cela aurait été…déplacé.

-Dans ce cas, dit-elle, sèchement, je vous serais gréée de ne pas faire rejaillir vos situations personnelles sur vos fonctions, vous êtes censés représenter l'ordre et la discipline, je compte sur vous pour assurer votre tâche du mieux que vous pouvez. Et vous, monsieur Nott, ne me faites pas regretter d'avoir plaidé votre cause auprès du directeur. J'attends plus de tenue de votre part. à tous les deux. Crut-elle bon d'insister.

Hermione et moi évitions toujours de nous regarder. On avait chacun le regard rivé sur un point précis du wagon. La Gryffondor brisa finalement le silence, alors que j'avais gardé les bras croisés, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos.

-Je vais aller…rejoindre Ron et Harry, ils doivent se demander ce que je fabrique. À plus tard, _Nott, _je compte sur toi pour guider les première année quand nous serons à la gare.

-Et pourquoi _je _devrais me coltiner le trajet en barque?

-Je suis sûre qu'une douche froide te ferait le plus grand bien. Conclut-elle, mesquine, avant de sortir du compartiment d'un pas digne.

J'aurais bien voulu lui rétorquer qu'elle aussi aurait bien besoin d'une douche froide, surtout après ce qui s'est passé entre nous, mais le regard peu amène de notre vieille professeur de métamorphose m'en dissuada. J'étais bien d'accord avec le fait qu'une telle remarque aurait été complètement déplacée.

-Monsieur Nott? Demanda-t-elle finalement une fois qu'Hermione fut partie, vous n'étiez pas en train de mentir pour protéger votre camarade, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr que non. Je répondis, en haussant les épaules. On était vraiment en train de se disputer, et ce n'était pas à propos de nos fonctions ou quoi que ce soit avec l'école. Ça ne concerne que nous, professeur.

-Puis-je connaître la nature de vos relations avec Miss Granger?

-C'est…compliqué. Je me contentai d'éluder, ne désirant pas lui en dire davantage.

-Vous comprenez que si ça doit interférer avec vos devoirs, il est important de régler la situation au plus vite. Vous devez avoir des relations cordiales avec vos homologues, d'autant plus que Miss Granger est votre supérieure hiérarchique. Et Monsieur Malefoy aussi.

-Je ne peux pas garantir que ça va s'arranger avec Mal…Drago, vu l'animosité qu'il y a entre nous depuis notre plus tendre enfance, mais je vais essayer de faire ce que je peux du côté d'Hermione parce qu'elle est très importante pour moi.

-j'avais bien compris, Monsieur Nott. Dit la vieille écossaise en m'accordant un de ses rares sourires en coin. Vous êtes de loin l'un des élèves les plus matures que cette école recèle, alors agissez en tant que tel, ne me décevez pas.

Les mots de la vieille chouette ne représentaient peut-être pas grand-chose pour le commun des mortels, mais pour moi, ça représentait beaucoup. Peut-être parce qu'elle était une des rares personnes qui croyaient encore en moi, qui savaient ce que je valais, bien au-delà de ce que je laissais paraître. Pour la plupart des gens, j'étais un petit con qui se croit tout droit sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter, bien trop sûr de lui, avec une foi inébranlable en son savoir, qui était intelligent, doué et qui le savait, le revendiquait même. Tous voyaient ce que je voulais bien montrer, cet aspect lisse et sans défauts, proche de la perfection. J'étais un mur infranchissable, inébranlable, j'étais indépendant et bien trop fier pour reconnaître mes torts. J'étais un paradoxe à moi tout seul, j'avais un caractère complexe et indéchiffrable, tout et son contraire. Mais qu'y pouvais-je? Était-ce réellement à moi de changer, alors que je pouvais facilement jouer de mes différentes facettes?

Je n'avais rien à offrir. Hermione n'en savait rien, dans le fond. Elle n'avait vu que l'ami, celui qui maintenait une distance respectable entre nous, celui qui ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre mais qui faisait des efforts. Elle ne connaissait pas l'amoureux, ni même l'amant fougueux et passionné que je pouvais être. J'étais semblable à un feu, brûlant, ardent, captivant , dangereux, et surtout, indomptable. Le risque de s'y brûler les ailes était élevé, mais ce que j'avais à donner valait tous les risques. J'étais tout autant capable de me montrer tendre , fidèle et affectueux, galant et gentleman. Il est vrai que j'étais lunatique, inconstant, de perpétuelle mauvaise humeur, trop plein de rancœur, que je n'avais pas un caractère facile à gérer, mais d'ici à dire que je n'avais rien à offrir…franchement, je ne comprenais pas. Je lui avais tout donné. Mon cœur, mon âme, mon amitié. Elle m'avait tout pris, elle m'avait donné en échange un peu d'humanité, l'humanité qui laissait tellement à désirer depuis le décès de Maman.

-Vous devriez sourire plus souvent, Théodore. Conclut McGonagall, avant de partir du compartiment, me laissant seul.

Que voulait-elle dire par là? Sourire plus souvent? Je n'avais pas souri pourtant. Je ne souriais jamais. Cela se pouvait-il que _ça _m'ait échappé par inadvertance? Je n'en savais rien. Je me contentai simplement de hausser les épaules. Et de sourire, encore, un petit miracle. En de telles circonstances, ça pouvait même paraître étrange, mais…comme quoi, tout arrive.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le premier chapitre, riche en émotions. En tout cas, je suis très contente de voir la tournure que prend cette fic' et surtout les deux protagoniste, Hermione et Théodore. Ils ont une personnalité quelque peu différente de mon autre fic, enfin, ce sont des personnages qui selon moi ont plusieurs facettes toutes aussi exploitables les unes que les autres. Dans cette fic', je voyais une Hermione plus égoïste, plus fière, mais aussi tellement plus sûre d'elle, de ses choix, de ses décisions. Quant à Théo…vous voyez le massacre. Rebelle, idéaliste, orgueilleux, jaloux comme un pou, possessif, amer, vindicatif, virulent, à la limite de cette douce folie qui n'appartient qu'à lui…Je vous promets un Théo plus doux, plus calme d'ici les prochains chapitres, ne vous en faites pas =) Je concède aussi que la relation avec Hermione, c'est un gros bordel, mais je voyais leur relation comme quelque chose de complexe, d'unique, propre à eux deux. Dans ma petite tête, ils s'aiment trop, beaucoup trop, mais ne savent pas comment se le dire. Ils sont possessifs l'un envers l'autre, protecteurs, mais aussi un peu masochistes, ils se font mal, ils s'adorent, ils sont fusionnels, mais ils se tapent dessus la seconde d'après. Je voyais quelque chose d'intense, de fort, de déraisonnable, une relation un peu malsaine mais tout de même vouée à l'échec parce qu'ils ne savent pas rester ensemble, ils sont bien mieux séparés =) je vais comme prévu exploiter leur ancienne relation amicale d'ici les prochains chapitres, peut-être y intégrer quelques flash-back. Enfin, je voulais préciser que ce chapitre est le début de la chute de Théodore. Il a perdu Hermione, celle qu'il aime comme un fou, celle qui le rendait un peu humain, alors il va s'enfoncer dans ses propres ténèbres, ses propres vicissitudes, et ça va être intéressant à exploiter surtout en temps de guerre =) j'espère que vous serez présents pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.<p> 


	3. La comédie du siècle

Coucou!

Voici le chapitre 2 du Retour du fils prodigue, qui fait quelque 17 pages Word. Je suis vraiment très inspirée par cette histoire, d'autant plus qu'elle est vraiment différente de mon autre fic sur le couple Granger/Nott. Dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de révélations, mais beaucoup de questions aussi. Nous sommes toujours à bord du Poudlard Express et la rentrée n'a pas véritablement commencé. Je vous ai promis un Théo plus calme, moins caractériel, chose promise, chose due, j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme ça. J'avoue avoir été déçue du si peu de reviews sur mon prologue, mais j'ai tout de même relativisé. Ce n'est qu'un prologue, et ça ne suffit pas au lecteur pour qu'il puisse juger de la qualité d'une fic'. Dans tous les cas, j'ai été ravie des nouvelles personnes qui ont reviewé dès le premier chapitre et qui ne l'avaient pas fait pour le prologue, je n'ai donc pas perdu tout espoir et ça m'a vraiment motivée pour écrire la suite de cette histoire, si bien que je l'ai fini en un après-midi. (cinq heures en tout et pour tout pour le boucler, je n'ai plus d'excuse pour ne pas réviser pour mes partiels.) j'ai même un chapitre d'avance puisque le chapitre 3 est presque bouclé. Sans plus tarder, voici la suite du chapitre, avec la réponse aux reviews anonymes. Encore merci!

_**RaR**_:

**Olivia. **je suis ravie que ça te plaise! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère ne pas avoir trop tardé ;) je vais essayer de garder le même rythme de publication, c'est-à-dire 15 jours, voire trois semaines grand max.

* * *

><p>Ce fut en soupirant que je m'affalai sur la banquette, sous le regard interloqué de Blaise. Toute la tension que j'avais accumulée était retombée comme un soufflet au fromage mal cuit, je me sentais vidé, épuisé, et l'année n'était pas encore commencé! Surtout, je me sentais mal, les récents évènements m'avaient mis les tripes en vrac et j'avais l'air vraiment abattu. Tout ce que m'avait dit Hermione m'avait fait l'effet d'une claque, encore pire que la gifle qu'elle m'avait asséné parce que j'étais allé trop loin. J'avais la joue rosie, la lèvre inférieure blessée, quel tableau! Pourtant, je ne décolérais pas. J'avais les bras croisés sur mon torse et je regardais le paysage défiler sous mes yeux, lèvres pincées. Que Blaise réfléchisse avant de dire quelque chose de stupide, j'étais à prendre avec des pincettes. En silence, je ruminais cet échec cuisant, tout en continuant de refuser, de nier.<p>

-Tu en tires une de ces tronches. Finit par commenter Blaise, après m'avoir attentivement étudié.

Blaise Zabini, ou l'art et la manière de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur, et surtout pas pour discuter. On allait encore une fois se prendre le bec, et dans l'état où j'étais, ce n'était vraiment pas recommandé. Je ne répondis rien, les bras obstinément croisés, et, pour couronner le tout, je gratifiai mon ami d'un regard noir. N'importe qui aurait plié devant tant d'animosité, mais pas Blaise, il me connaissait par cœur et arrivait tant bien que mal à gérer mon sale caractère, quitte à utiliser parfois la manière forte pour me mettre les yeux en face des trous.

-Allez, dis moi. Insista le Métis. C'est Granger, c'est ça?

Toujours pas de réponse. Mon regard était dur et implacable, nerveusement, j'avais commencé à mordre l'intérieur de ma joue. La blessure de ma lèvre inférieure tiraillait un peu, mais je m'en fichais, il s'agissait là de la preuve irréfutable de ce qui s'était passé. Depuis l'extérieur, j'entendais des éclats de rires et des voix qui s'entremêlaient, joueuses et complices. Je vis passer Hermione et la Belette, étroitement enlacés, qui allaient je ne savais où. Hermione gloussait alors que Weasmoche lui chatouillait les côtes. Ils étaient dégoulinants d'amour, écœurants de tendresse. Je ressentis un profond sentiment d'injustice, mitigée à la jalousie lorsqu'ils échangèrent un regard complice. Puis, cette vision s'effaça, tout comme leurs rires qui s'éloignaient. Je me renfrognais davantage, avant de taper nerveusement du pied au sol. Le regard de Blaise faisait des allées retour entre le couloir désormais vide, et moi.

-C'est Granger. Affirma Blaise alors même que je ne lui avais rien dit. C'est le fait de la voir avec Weasley qui te met en pétard?

-Non. Je répondis, sèchement. Et je m'en fous.

-Vachement. Siffla Blaise, sarcastique. Si Weasley était entré dans le compartiment, il serait raide mort à l'heure qu'il est, j'te jure, tes yeux lancent des avada kedavra.

-Si tu ne la boucles pas dans les dix secondes, c'est toi, que je vais avada kedavriser.

-tu n'es pas obligé de faire rejaillir ta rage sur moi, rétorqua Blaise, froidement. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta précieuse Granger roucoule avec la Belette.

-Tu ne m'as rien dit, c'est suffisant. Je ripostai d'un ton docte. La prochaine fois que tu as des révélations aussi fracassantes à me faire, fais-les en temps et en heure, que j'aie le temps de m'y préparer psychologiquement.

-Tu as fait quoi à ta lèvre? Questionna-t-il, sans gêne aucune, alors que je lui lançais un regard furibond: ça ne le regarde pas, par Merlin!

-Rien. Je coupai, sèchement.

-Tu en es certain? Gloussa Blaise, qui avait parfaitement compris de quoi il en retournait.

-Bon, d'accord, je l'ai embrassée. T'es content? Je sifflai, mécontent. On s'est embrassés, plusieurs fois. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

-Rien de plus, tu déconnes j'espère? S'offusqua Blaise en ouvrant des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Tu m'annonces d'un ton presque badin que vous vous êtes embrassés, comme si c'était la routine! Elle est en couple avec Weasley, bordel.

-Eh bien, son Weasley, elle ne l'aime pas aussi fort qu'elle le prétend, voilà tout. J'affirmai, sûr de moi, alors que Blaise venait de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Je suppose que ça justifie la blessure et le bleu que tu as à la joue. Soupira-t-il, blasé. Elle ne devait pas être très d'accord, pour t'avoir amoché comme ça.

-Weasmoche va avoir une belle surprise en voyant son épaule, ce soir. Je gloussai, visiblement ravi à l'idée de semer la zizanie dans ce cher petit couple. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas été très doux.

-Je ne sais pas si tu te rends bien compte, me réprimanda Blaise, durement. On t'envoie à Tombouctou pour que tu reviennes dans le droit chemin, tu t'es embêté comme un rat mort pendant un an, ton père t'autorise enfin à revenir à Poudlard, et toi, la première chose que tu fais, c'est de sauter sur Granger au mépris de sa situation personnelle. Toi qui m'as pourtant juré tout à l'heure que tu étais _immunisé _contre elle, pour reprendre tes propres termes.

-C'est bien le cas, je soutins, toujours aussi impassible. Parce qu'on n'a pas fait que se papouiller, on s'est engueulés, et on s'est expliqués aussi.

-Verdict? S'enquit la commère, avide de connaître la suite des évènements, même s'il n'était clairement pas d'accord avec ça.

-Elle ne veut plus me voir. Je lâchai dans un souffle, complètement abattu. Elle a été on ne peut plus limpide. Mais ce qu'elle a oublié, c'est qu'en tant que préfets, on doit collaborer ensemble, tu vois.

-je suis désolé, mec. Alors, c'est ça que McGo te voulait, tout à l'heure?

Je hochai la tête en soupirant. J'étendis mes grandes jambes devant moi, en m'étirant comme un chat. Il fallait dire que j'étais cassé, rouillé, vieux avant l'âge, tout juste bon à jeter à la casse.

-Je suppose que c'est Malefoy le nouveau préfet en chef? Demanda Blaise d'un ton las. Et Granger est préfète en chef, donc? Si toi tu es le nouveau préfet de Serpentard, alors, qui est la nouvelle préfète des Gryffondor?

-Parvati Patil. Je répondis, en haussant les épaules.

-Quoi? Elle? Mais elle a de la bouse d'hippogriffe à la place du cerveau! Elle passe son temps à glousser et à se pavaner.

-Je sais, sa nomination m'a surpris autant que toi. Je soupçonne son côté people d'y être pour quelque chose.

-People? Demanda Blaise, ne voyant pas où je voulais en venir.

-Oui, c'est quand même l'une des filles les plus populaires de l'école, en plus d'être une vraie commère. Elle sait tout sur tout le monde, cette fille.

-Tu savais que j'ai quand même réussi à la mettre dans mon lit? Gloussa Blaise, apparemment très fier de lui.

-Noooon, c'est pas vrai? M'exclamai-je en réprimant un éclat de rire. Mais comment tu as fait, elle a un QI de palourde!

-tu l'as bien dit toi-même, elle a un QI de palourde, ça n'a pas été bien difficile de la convaincre.

-Puisque nous sommes en plein dans la minute potins, je vais t'avouer que je me suis tapé sa sœur, et Daphné Greengrass. D'où le fait que je peux dire, en toute connaissance de cause, que Parvati et Padma ne valent pas plus l'une que l'autre, Padma a beau être à Serdaigle, elle n'en est pas moins une gourgandine, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-On en apprend tous les jours! Gloussa Blaise, apparemment ravi par la tournure que prenait la discussion. La tâche fut longue et difficile, mais j'ai quand même réussi à séduire la petite Weasley aussi. Tu savais qu'elle s'est vachement améliorée?

-Améliorée, c'est-à-dire? Je m'enquis, en croisant mes bras derrière ma tête, les pieds nonchalamment posés sur la banquette.

-Elle est vachement bien foutue, en fait. Et elle est à la fois douce, passionnée et sensuelle. Vraiment, c'était un bon moment.

-si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu as le béguin pour elle.

-N'importe quoi. Siffla Blaise, en haussant les épaules. Puis évidemment, la Belette l'a su, par je ne sais quel moyen. Lorsqu'il a su que j'avais défloré sa petite sœur chérie, il est entré dans une colère noire. Je te dis, je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais qu'il cognait fort pour une lavette, j'ai eu tout le loisir d'y goûter l'an dernier.

-Tu crois que lui et Hermione ont…demandai-je, soudainement inquiet.

-Sûrement, ça fait un bout de temps qu'ils sont ensemble.

-Combien? J'insistai, un peu trop durement.

-J'sais pas…ça va peut-être faire un an, je crois qu'ils ont commencé à s'afficher ensemble en Septembre ou en Octobre, je ne sais plus. Mais à mon avis, ça a dû commencer l'été dernier, il paraît qu'ils ont passé l'été chez lui.

-Ah ouais? Je m'enquis, d'une voix mauvaise. L'été dernier, carrément? Dois-je préciser que c'est à cette époque là que nous nous sommes embrassés, et plus si affinités?

-Sérieusement? Tu t'es tapé Granger? S'écria Blaise, horrifié par une telle perspective.

-Non! J'ajoutai, précipitamment. Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas faute d'en avoir eu envie pourtant. C'était même bien parti pour, si seulement ce connard de Malefoy n'était pas entré dans la fichue salle de bains à ce moment là, tu vois.

-C'était même bien parti pour? Tu commences à me faire peur, vieux.

-eh bien, je peux te dire que j'en ai vu et _touché _juste assez pour pouvoir dire que Weasmoche est un putain de veinard.

Blaise soupira lourdement, en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'était absolument pas ravi de ce que je venais de lui dire, mais qu'y pouvais-je, moi, si j'avais tellement désiré ma meilleure amie au point même de presque coucher avec elle? Qu'y pouvais-je si son poison courait dans mes veines et me tuait à petit feu? Qu'y pouvais-je si je l'avais vue comme une femme alors que tous ces imbéciles ne l'avaient vu que comme la bonne vieille copine asexuée? Qu'y pouvais-je si j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle, et que cet amour me consumait de l'intérieur? Rien, je n'y pouvais rien, j'étais dominé par ces choses qui étaient plus fortes que ma propre volonté et je m'étais retrouvé piégé dans le jeu cruel de nos désirs, pire encore, des sentiments. Il est vrai que j'aurais pu m'enticher d'une autre. Que je pouvais avoir la fille que je voulais en claquant simplement des doigts. Il m'est arrivé parfois de me perdre totalement entre les cuisses d'une de ces divines créatures, pour oublier le vide qu'_elle _laissait en moi, pour apaiser un tant soit peu ma solitude.

J'avais accumulé quelques conquêtes, à la fois à Poudlard et à Durmstrang, mais je n'étais pas satisfait pour autant, au contraire, cela n'avait fait qu'accentuer mon malaise. Je n'y avais vu qu'un nouveau moyen de me détruire, comme si je ne me détruisais pas déjà assez. Baiser pour dire de baiser ne m'intéressait pas, ce n'était pas une activité qui me plaisait. Peut-être me diriez vous que je n'étais jamais content, qu'il m'en fallait toujours plus, mais qu'y pouvais-je si j'étais exigeant, si j'étais un grand idéaliste? Je savais précisément ce que je voulais et qui je voulais, comme je n'avais jamais désiré quelqu'un d'autre auparavant. Je voulais la faire mienne, la posséder, totalement et inconditionnellement, sans partage, je la désirais plus que de raison et d'autant plus que je savais que je courais à ma propre perte. Je la désirais avec ardeur, avec déraison, même s'il y avait des filles plus belles qu'elle. Mais peut-être que je la désirais aussi parce qu'elle était inaccessible, elle était le fruit défendu, dans lequel je n'avais pas le droit de mordre sous peine de signer ma propre damnation.

-Blaise? Je finis par demander, l'air incertain.

-Oui?

-En admettant que tu désires quelqu'un plus que de raison, qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi, pour ne plus ressentir ce désir qui te consume?

Blaise me regarda, quelque peu surpris par ma question. Après tout, il demeurait extrêmement rare que je lui demande conseil. Surtout pour _ça. _Le métis se gratta la nuque et agita ses dreadlocks, pensif. Il médita un instant sur ma question, avant de se risquer à répondre.

-Eh bien…je pense que tu dois te poser les bonnes questions. Est-ce que c'est un simple béguin, si tu la désires vraiment ou s'il y a autre chose encore. Surtout, est-ce que ça vaut le coup de se _sacrifier _pour une éventuelle partie de jambes en l'air. Tu répondrais quoi à tout ça, toi?

- Oui.

-Comment ça, oui?

-Oui, ça vaut le coup que je me foute en l'air. Je la _veux, _Blaise, tu comprends, ça?

-Je pense pouvoir comprendre. Acquiesça le métis, pensif. Même si à moi ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Mais laisse moi quand même te dire quelque chose.

-Quoi donc?

-Mec, tu es _vraiment _foutu.

Je haussai les yeux au ciel, avant de poser la tête contre la paroi. Nous restâmes un moment sans rien dire, pendant le quel nous réfléchissions chacun de notre côté. Je soupirai, lourdement. Il est vrai que l'année allait être riche en émotions et en rebondissements, et j'étais prêt à accepter le challenge. J'étais convaincu que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Je voulais Hermione, j'aurai Hermione. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

* * *

><p>La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, me sortant de mes pensées. J'avais carrément oublié que le chariot de friandises devait passer, et évidemment, j'avais de l'argent à dépenser là dedans. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que j'avais envie de me goinfrer, bien que nous allions dîner dans pas longtemps. De toute manière, j'avais besoin de me ravitailler, la soirée s'annonçait longue, très longue. J'allais non seulement devoir gérer les première années, mais aussi faire une première ronde, pour m'assurer que les petits nouveaux n'envisagent pas de vadrouiller dans les couloirs dès le premier soir. D'après Blaise, il y aurait même une petite fête dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour célébrer mon retour, avait-il dit sous mon regard étonné. Il avait haussé les épaules en ajoutant que j'étais attendu comme le Messie, ce qui faisait, par ailleurs, bisquer Malefoy. Un sourire en coin satisfait s'était installé sur mes lèvres, en m'imaginant que j'allais être le centre de l'attention. Rien de tel pour satisfaire mon ego. Oui, la soirée s'annonçait vraiment très longue, et nous étions bons pour arriver complètement crevés en cours demain matin.<p>

-Je n'en peux plus. Finit par déclarer Blaise, en repoussant son sac de sucreries, à moitié vide.

-Moi non plus. Je vais exploser. Je grimaçai, la bouche encore sucrée de toutes ces gourmandises qu'on venait d'ingurgiter. Je crois que je ne vais rien manger, ce soir.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère? S'écria Blaise. Au contraire, il faut manger, tu sais très bien qu'il y a une fête ce soir en ton honneur! Je ne te laisserai pas boire de whisky pur-feu si tu es à jeun!

-Et alors? Je soupirai, en haussant les épaules. Ça montera plus vite comme ça.

-Non mais vraiment! S'indigna Blaise, me rappelant soudainement Hermione. Tu es _préfet, _tu dois montrer l'exemple! Tu mangeras donc ce soir, sinon tu seras privé d'alcool, c'est le deal, mec, c'est le deal.

-D'accord, _maman, _je mangerai quelque chose si ça peut te faire plaisir. Content?

-C'est bien, Théo, tu vas finir par être raisonnable.

-Je ne suis pas raisonnable. Je soupirai, non sans assortir mes propos d'un sourire malicieux.

-ça, c'est certain! Si tu étais raisonnable, ça se saurait. Maugréa Blaise, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

J'appuyai mon nez contre le carreau, pour tenter de voir ce qui se passait au dehors. Le ciel s'était nettement assombri, ce qui signifiait que l'on était bientôt arrivés. Soudain, le train fit une violente embardée. Quelques cris retentirent lorsque les lumières vacillèrent, pour s'éteindre aussitôt.

-C'est quoi ce bordel? S'écria Blaise, en se levant comme un ressort.

-Je n'en sais rien! Je répliquai, en plongeant sous la banquette pour récupérer ma baguette magique.

-où tu vas? S'écria le métis, en me voyant jaillir hors du compartiment.

-Je suis préfet! Je lui hurlai, pour tenter de couvrir toute cette agitation. S'il y a un problème, je dois aller voir ce qui se passe!

Le train fit une autre embardée, me projetant droit sur la paroi du compartiment en face. Je retrouvai mon équilibre assez rapidement, avant de partir comme une fusée rejoindre la source des cris, baguette en main. Je vis Terry Bott et Padma Patil sortir de leur propre compartiment, Parvati sur les talons. Sans sourciller, ils me suivaient, eux aussi armés de leurs baguettes. Lorsque j'entrai dans le wagon suivant, je tremblais de froid. C'était un froid mordant, désagréable, qui irritait la peau et qui gelait les entrailles. Pire encore, une onde de désespoir venait de me frapper de plein fouet, me faisant vivre les pires moments de ma vie. Je dus m'appuyer sur le chambranle de la porte pour ne pas vaciller. A l'instar d'une radio mal réglée qui grésillait, j'entendais ma mère, comme si elle était là, à côté de moi. J'entendais ses dernières paroles, avec netteté. _Théodore, mon chéri, promets moi de rester fort, d'accord? Promets moi de ne pas oublier ta pauvre mère, que tu ne deviendras pas ce que je réprouve le plus. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, mon fils adoré, n'oublie jamais ça. Prends soin de la petite Hermione, prends soin de toi. Je t'aime. _j'avais les doigts crispé sur ma baguette, sans que j'aie l'air de savoir quoi en faire. Mes souvenirs remontaient en moi par vagues successives, alors que tous mes mauvais souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Je vis une ombre s'approcher de moi, menaçante. C'est là que l'horreur me fit face, dans toute sa splendeur. Un détraqueur. Un détraqueur qui absorbait toute ma haine, tout mon désespoir, il fallait dire qu'au regard des autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans le compartiment, j'étais une cible de choix. Pourtant, j'étais décidé à ne pas me laisser avoir. J'avais levé ma baguette, prêt à intervenir. Je devais rassembler mes souvenirs, pour créer suffisamment d'énergie positive pour repousser la créature.

Alors que tout semblait flou autour de moi, je vis distinctement Hermione. Hermione, prête à intervenir, alors que la créature s'approchait encore. Les autres s'acharnaient à lancer des sortilèges, mais ils n'étaient même pas capables de produire un patronus corporel, la fine fumée argentée ne suffisait pas. Je vis la main putride sortir de la cape, alors que j'écarquillais les yeux, prêt à accepter le sort qui m'était réservé. À quoi bon lutter, disait cette petite voix insidieuse dans ma tête, tu vas de toute manière tomber au combat, pourquoi t'échiner à survivre, tout est inutile. Je lançai un regard suppliant à Hermione, qui venait de jeter son propre sortilège. Une loutre argentée fonça droit vers la créature, qui feula dès lors qu'ils entrèrent en contact. Le Détraqueur partit comme il était venu, emportant le froid et le désespoir. Les lumières se rallumèrent toutes, alors qu'un attroupement se formait autour de moi.

-Théodore! S'écria Hermione, avant de foncer sur moi comme une fusée pour me serrer dans ses bras frêles. Tu n'as rien?

-j'ai juste été un peu secoué. Je grimaçai, toujours en serrant ce bout de bois inutile.

-Il faudra aller à l'infirmerie quand on sera arrivés, haleta-t-elle, en enlaçant toujours mes épaules. On est bientôt à Poudlard de toute façon. Mais bon sang, où sont-ils passés?

-Qui ça, je bredouillai, la bouche pâteuse. Si tu parles de ces saletés, ce n'est pas une grosse perte.

-Non, pas eux! S'énerva la préfète-en-chef, mais McGonagall! Je ne comprends pas, elle aurait dû intervenir depuis bien longtemps.

-Elle a dû aller prévenir le directeur. J'hasardai, alors que je m'étais redressé.

-Non, ne t'agite pas, tu dois reprendre des forces! Me houspilla Hermione, sévère.

-Granger, c'est bon, je tiens encore debout. Je grommelai, honteux de me donner ainsi en spectacle.

-Tiens, mange ça. Dit-elle, en me donnant un chocogrenouille.

-je te dis que ce n'est pas nécessaire! Je rétorquai, agacé. Je vais bien, je me suis gavé de sucreries avec Blaise, j'ai ravitaillé mon stock de sucre pour les trois mois à venir.

-Tu es sûr? Demanda-t-elle, réellement inquiète, tu es bien pâle pourtant.

-Puisque je te dis que je vais bien! M'emportai-je, en me redressant sur mes deux pieds.

-C'est ça le problème, avec toi! S'écria Hermione, énervée. Non seulement tu manques cruellement de reconnaissance, croyant certainement que tout t'est dû, mais en plus, tu dis toujours que ça va bien, même quand ça va mal! Oh, bien sûr, tu préférerais te faire amputer d'un bras plutôt qu'avouer ce qui à tes yeux pourrait apparaître comme une faiblesse!

-Et toi, ripostai-je sur le même ton, tu cherches toujours des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas! T'es chiante à toujours vouloir couver les autres, t'es pas ma mère, bordel! Je sais très bien me débrouiller.

La Gryffondor me lança un regard blessé, mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant. Tout le monde était resté silencieux, assistant à notre dispute comme s'il s'agissait d'un spectacle.

-Non, en effet, je ne suis pas ta mère. Rétorqua-t-elle, froidement. Et grand bien m'en fasse, parce qu'au moins je n'aurai pas à gérer ton caractère à la con! Apparemment, tu n'as pas encore compris que c'était dans ma nature d'_aider _les autres, à moins que tu n'aies pas la moindre notion d'aider ton prochain ce qui est fort probable aussi. Et c'est bien dommage, parce que tu vois, là, je regrette amèrement de t'avoir aidé à te débarrasser de cette…de cette…_chose. _

_-_eh bien, je sifflai, méchamment. Peut-être tu aurais dû le laisser faire, je suis sûre que tout le monde aurait été content.

-Pitié, gémit-elle, complètement excédée, arrête ton cirque, veux-tu, tu deviens pathétique! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'obstine à essayer de discuter avec toi puisque de toute manière tu ne comprends rien. Tu ne _veux _rien comprendre, tu es désespérément buté, alors soit, campe sur tes positions, mais quand tu comprendras tes erreurs, il sera trop tard!

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça? Je m'écriai violemment, faisant sursauter tout le monde. C'est vrai, je ne comprends pas, tu me fais savoir d'une façon ou une autre que je n'ai pas la moindre importance à tes yeux, et là, tu étais prête à donner ta vie en échange de la mienne, il ya quelque chose que je ne comprend pas.

-Parce que je tiens à toi, bordel! S'était-elle écriée, brusquement, faisant sursauter tout le monde parce que Miss Je Sais Tout venait de dire un gros mot. Ça te va, comme explication? Oui, je pourrais donner ma vie en échange de la tienne, parce que te savoir en vie et en bonne santé est important pour moi. Mais ça, tu ne peux pas comprendre puisque _toi, _tu en serais tout simplement incapable, tu es bien trop _lâche _pour oser me rendre la pareille. Après tout, ça ferait une _sang de bourbe _de moins sur terre!

-Arrête ton numéro, c'est toi qui deviens pathétique, là, je grognai, mécontent. Bien sûr que je donnerais ma vie en échange de la tienne, crois-tu pourquoi mon père m'a exilé en Bulgarie, hein, pourquoi? Parce que j'ai préféré renoncer à toi plutôt que te mettre en danger inutilement! Tu sais très bien ce que mon père pense des sorciers de ton espèce, et ce que tu aurais encouru si tu t'étais avisée de me détourner du _droit _chemin. Alors oui, ça m'a emmerdé de partir, mais je l'ai fait parce je savais que c'était mieux comme ça. J'ai pensé que sacrifier ce qu'il y avait eu entre nous était la meilleure solution que je puisse envisager. Ce n'était pas pour te faire de la peine que je t'ai dit tout ça!

-Peut-être, mais tu m'as blessée! Cria la Gryffondor, rouge écarlate. J'avais _confiance _en toi! Non seulement tu as bafoué cette confiance, mais tu m'as _brisée le cœur_! Tu as fait trop de dégâts pour que je puisse te pardonner un jour! Tu étais mon _ami! _

Elle s'était tue, alors qu'elle me fusillait toujours du regard, hors d'elle. Elle tenait sa baguette fermement, prête à me jeter un sort encas de besoin. Je tenais la mienne également, prêt à riposter si cela venait à dégénérer. Les autres nous regardaient toujours interloqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Bravo, je pensais non sans cynisme, bravo. On s'était vraiment donnés en spectacle, s'il y avait eu des doutes quant à la nature exacte de nos relations, là, plus aucun doute n'était possible, c'était limpide, clair comme de l'eau de roche. Le silence qui s'était installé était pesant, et tout le monde nous scrutait de la tête aux pieds. Hermione était rouge écrevisse, j'étais livide, tant nous étions mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise et honteux d'avoir tout révélé au grand jour. Il ne manquerait plus que l'on évoque ces quelques baisers brûlants échangés, les tendres sentiments que je nourrissais pour elle, et nous étions fichus. Il y avait fort à parier que dès demain, des centaines d'élèves allaient suivre le feuilleton Granger/Nott avec assiduité, comme si c'était le feuilleton du siècle et qu'il ne fallait pas en perdre une miette. Bravo. Franchement bravo. En matière de bêtise, nous n'aurions pas pu faire mieux.

-Bien. J'annonçai, froidement. Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire. Si, à part peut-être merci Hermione.

Sur ce, je quittai le wagon, blessé, sous le regard médusé de nos camarades. Et je me maudissais en silence, d'être aussi con, d'être aussi incompétent lorsqu'il s'agissait de gérer mes relations personnelles. Ah, ça, j'étais capable de pondre trois parchemins sur les propriétés du sang de dragon, mais j'étais incapable de dire à Hermione que je l'aimais, bien plus qu'elle ne pourrait le croire, bien plus que je ne l'ai laissé entendre. Hermione s'occupa quant à elle de disperser l'attroupement, maintenant que tout était redevenu au calme. En chemin, je récupérai Blaise, qui, trop tard, avait décidé de se lancer dans la bataille.

-Ne me pose pas de questions, je ne serai pas obligé d'y répondre. Je me contentai simplement de soupirer.

Il me lança un regard qui signifiait clairement _comme tu voudras. _En silence, je laissais Blaise s'habiller, alors que je méditais sur ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais été secoué, il est vrai, mais je m'en sortais plutôt pas mal, non? Hermione avait oublié que je n'étais pas une créature chétive et sans défense, avec les années, et notamment à cause de mon père, j'avais appris à me blinder, à me fermer au monde extérieur. C'est grâce à l'humiliation, aux claques dans la gueule et aux privations diverses et variées que je tenais encore debout, que j'étais encore relativement combattif. Il n'y avait que ma haine, ma rage, ma rancœur pour me porter, et ce carburant, quoique nocif, suffisait largement pour me pousser vers l'avant. Blaise fut fin prêt, ce qui nous permit de rassembler nos affaires, pour nous préparer à partir. Granger pouvait aller se faire voir, je n'irai pas à l'infirmerie. Je n'avais pas envie de manquer la cérémonie de la répartition, ni même le début du banquet de début d'année. au pire, il me restait mon sac de friandises, même si je m'étais déjà goinfré de bonbons.

* * *

><p>-Et voilà Poudlard, nous y sommes. Soupira Blaise, en sortant du train.<p>

-Ouais, ce bon vieux château…je me contentai de murmurer, avec un sourire nostalgique.

Il s'agissait véritablement de notre dernière année ici, et je comptais bien en profiter, jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Je n'étais réellement pas pressé de me retrouver dans le monde extérieur, surtout avec l'avenir qui m'attendait. Disons que, par je ne sais quelle grâce, j'aurai bénéficié d'un sursis. Et un sursis, ce n'était jamais vraiment négligeable lorsque l'on se retrouvait à la croisée des chemins.

-Les première et les deuxième année, vous venez avec moi! M'écriai-je d'une voix forte et autoritaire. Les autres, vous suivez les préfets en chef, la demoiselle avec les cheveux frisés là bas et le blond platine. Et dans le calme, s'il vous plaît, rangez vous en file!

Mais je m'aperçus alors que je ne criais pas assez fort, seuls les élèves les plus proches de moi m'avaient entendu et commençaient à s'exécuter sagement. Je soupirai lourdement, avant de m'emparer de ma baguette magique.

-_Amplificatum_! M'exclamai-je, avec entrain. Votre attention s'il vous plaît! Les premières et deuxième année, vous venez avec moi, nous allons prendre les barques pour traverser le lac! Pas de bousculades, pas de cri, le premier qui désobéit, je le jette par-dessus bord, c'est compris?

Bientôt, l'attroupement de jeunes sorciers se fit plus important. Les autres, quant à eux, savaient très bien qui étaient Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, aussi se dirigèrent-ils vers eux sans sourciller. Les autres préfets s'affairaient à rassembler tout le monde pour les mener directement aux grands manitous, si tant est que Malefoy puisse être considéré comme tel. Il m'écœurait à parader, tel un paon égocentrique, faisant de l'œil aux minettes qui se dépêcher de baver aux pieds du nouveau préfet en chef. Je surpris le regard d'Hermione, complètement excédée par l'attitude de son homologue, peu digne d'un représentant de l'autorité, nous étions d'accord. De concert, nous levâmes les yeux au ciel, et Hermione partit de son côté avec sa propre colonne d'élèves. De mon côté, je me dirigeais avec mes ouailles vers le grand lac noir, qui en impressionna plus d'un.

-Ne vous énervez pas, je vous explique! Je repris avec assurance. Vous montez à six dans les barques, pas un de plus. Vous n'avez pas besoin de ramer, elles s'avancent toutes seules.

Un élève de première année leva la main. Je fronçai les sourcils, comme pour l'inviter à dire ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Matthew Forbes, se présenta le gosse aux cheveux blonds. C'est vrai ce qu'on dit, qu'il y a un calamar géant au fond du lac?

-Euh…je répondis, quelque peu décontenancé par sa question. Oui, il y a un calamar géant dans le lac, tout comme un tas de créatures fascinantes et dangereuses, mais il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, ils ne vous attaqueront pas. Au besoin, je serai là pour vous défendre.

-Comme un preux chevalier? Demanda une fillette aux nattes brunes bien sages.

-Ouais, si tu veux. Je finis par soupirer, complètement dépassé par l'innocence outrancière de ces gamins. Oui, Matthew?

-C'est vrai ce qu'on dit, que tu es une sorte de superstar ici?

Je manquai m'étouffer lorsque Matthew me posa la question. Tous les regards étaient rivés vers moi, fascinés. Les gamines étaient littéralement émerveillées et les gamins, eux, étaient intéressés.

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça? Je m'enquis bientôt, d'un air qui se voulait détaché.

-C'est toi Théodore Nott, non? Il y a tout le monde qui parle de toi, ton nom est revenu plusieurs fois dans les conversations aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu une fille aux cheveux frisés et un grand rouquin en train de se disputer, à ton propos. Elle a pris ta défense, mais son copain n'avait vraiment pas l'air content du tout.

Je dardai mes prunelles implacables sur le dénommé Matthew, qui semblait avoir la langue bien pendue et qui avait une très nette propension à se mêler de tout, et surtout, de ce qui ne le regardait pas. D'une certaine façon, il me rappelait Blaise, le côté moralisateur en moins. Au contraire, il semblait me conforter dans mon idée, et savoir qu'Hermione m'avait défendu face à Ron me rasséréna quelque peu. Plus encore lorsque son _je tiens à toi, bordel! _me revint en mémoire, distinctement.

-Dis donc, je rabrouai l'enfant, sans méchanceté aucune, tu m'as l'air d'avoir la langue bien pendue, toi!

-La brune, c'est ton amoureuse, hein? Demanda l'enfant, qui était encore plus perspicace que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

-Maintenant, ça suffit les questions! Je l'interrompis, agacé d'avoir été percé à jour, par un gamin qui plus est. Tout le monde s'installe dans les barques, pas de panique, je vais vous aider à monter dedans.

Pourquoi Hagrid n'était plus là, hein? Ça m'aurait tellement facilité la vie si le gardien des clés de Poudlard s'occupait encore des premières années. Mais non, la tâche avait été confié à un préfet, et j'étais l'heureux gagnant du gros lot…j'ai de la veine, je vous dis. Mais par chance, les première et deuxième année n'étaient pas très nombreux, aussi je n'avais pas à surveiller un nombre trop important de gosses. Déjà qu'un seul, c'était assez difficile, alors je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'une dizaine peut donner.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, je montai dans ma propre barque, accompagné par le fameux Matthew, la petite brune timide aux longues tresses, et trois autres élèves qui ne cessaient de me regarder avec intérêt. Au cours du trajet, Matthew et la fillette brune s'étaient penchés pour tenter de voir ce qu'il y avait sous la surface du lac noir. Du coin de œil, je les surveillais, prêt à intervenir, un accident était si vite arrivé.

-Dis, marmotta la fillette à l'adresse de Matthew, il y a vraiment un calamar géant dans le lac?

-Mais tu as bien entendu ce que Théodore a dit! C'est un ancien, il connait tous les secrets de Poudlard. Puisqu'il te dit qu'il y en a un, c'est que c'est vrai.

-j'espère que non, moi, parce que ça me fait peur. Geignit la fillette en faisant une moue désabusée.

-Tiens, mets ta main dedans.

-Mais…si le calamar attaque?

-Il n'attaquera pas, je te dis! Ça ne te coûte rien de le faire, non?

-je ne sais pas. Murmura la fillette, terrorisée.

Finalement, elle mit sa main potelée dans l'eau sombre du lac. Du coin de l'œil, je guettais toujours, ayant d'ores et déjà ce Matthew dans le collimateur. Non pas parce qu'il avait osé dire qu'Hermione était mon amoureuse, mais parce qu'il semblait avoir un goût certain pour les blagues douteuses. Rien ne se passa, la gamine parut un peu plus rassurée. Puis, soudainement, elle hurla, alors que quelque chose lui avait saisi la main, sous l'eau. Elle se débattit un peu trop fort, alors que Matthew hurlait littéralement de rire. Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre que le chenapan avait saisi la main de la gamine sous l'eau pour lui faire peur.

-Non mais ça va pas! Je m'écriai, en prenant le bras de Matthew, c'est un coup à se faire punir, ça! Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil ce que tu viens de faire, puis tu aurais pu faire basculer la barque! Ça aurait été dommage de te faire dévorer par le calamar géant, ou même, par des piranhas!

-il y a des piranhas dans le lac? Balbutia Matthew, qui était devenu livide.

-Bien sûr! Je ripostai, féroce. Il y a des piranhas qui dévorent les enfants pas sages! Ce n'est pas pour rien que je vous ai dit que le premier qui venait à perturber le bon déroulement des choses se verrait jeter par-dessus bord! Excuse toi auprès de…

-Ketty. Ajouta précipitamment la fillette.

-Excuse toi auprès de Ketty, Matthew!

-Excuse moi. Grommela la fripouille en croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air boudeur.

-Bien. Je conclus, durement. Que ceci ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir, ou je vais vous tirer les oreilles, vous allez voir!

La fin du trajet se passa sans encombres, et à dire vrai, j'étais plutôt soulagé de fouler l'autre berge du lac. Je n'avais vraiment pas le pied marin, et j'avait eu l'estomac barbouillé tout le long de la traversée, réprimant des haut-le-cœur à chaque fois que la barque tanguait un peu trop. Lorsque je posai le pied à terre, mon visage avait pris une légère teinte verdâtre, assorti à ma cravate et au blason de ma maison. Je me remis en route, suivi par mes ouailles, tâchant de garder autant de dignité que possible, malgré mon état. J'allai finalement à la rencontre d'Hermione, amenant les élèves attendant d'être répartis, tandis que les deuxième années allaient à table.

-le trajet s'est bien passé? s'enquit-elle, légèrement moqueuse.

Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Matthew qui nous fixait de son regard chafouin. Il nous regardait, Hermione et moi, attentivement, comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose. Je haussai les épaules, avant de jeter un regard amusé à ma supérieure hiérarchique, qui avait sans doute dû remarquer mon air maladif.

-c'était fourbe de m'assigner à la traversée en barque alors que tu sais pertinemment que j'ai le mal de mer. Je me contentai de murmurer, un sourire sardonique accroché aux lèvres.

-Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir! Se moqua-t-elle, mesquine. J'espère que les enfants n'ont pas été trop méchants avec toi?

-Au contraire! M'écriai-je avec un semblant de fierté, ils me vénéraient presque. Tu savais que j'étais devenu comme une légende vivante ici?

-Matthew dit que tu es l'amoureuse de Théo. Affirma Ketty, s'attirant une œillade furibonde du blond en question.

Hermione devint livide, alors que je regardais ostensiblement ailleurs. _Qu'est-ce que tu as encore été dire aux gamins? _souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres, de façon à ce que je sois le seul à l'entendre. _Mais rien du tout! _m'insurgeai-je, sur le même ton. _Ça se voit tant que ça_? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète. _C'est à croire._ Je répondis, d'un ton bourru.

-je ne sais pas d'où vous tirez ces informations, répondit Hermione d'une voix suraigüe, mais il n'y a rien entre Théo et moi. J'ai moi-même un amoureux, qui n'est pas lui, et je vous serais extrêmement reconnaissante si vous n'y faites plus allusion, de quelque façon que ce soit. Ai-je été claire?

Silence général. Nul ne pipait mot. Je regardais toujours ailleurs. Hermione se pencha vers moi pour chuchoter:

-Bon, on est censés faire quoi maintenant? Malefoy est parti se pavaner à la table des Serpentard et il m'a laissée tout le boulot. McGonagall n'est pas réapparue, et il n'y a aucun prof à leur table. Et le Choixpeau n'est pas là non plus.

-Vraiment? Demandai-je, sourcil arqué.

-Constate par toi-même. Riposta-t-elle en me poussant légèrement, pour que je puisse voir.

En effet, les élèves étaient installés à leurs tables respectives, comme à l'accoutumée, mais ce qui me frappa, c'est l'absence des professeurs et du Choixpeau. Sans doute avaient-ils décidé de se réunir en urgence consécutivement à l'attaque des détraqueurs, ne serait-ce que pour instaurer de nouvelles règles de sécurité. Hermione et moi échangeâmes un regard. L'année commençait vraiment bizarrement, et la mauvaise impression qui m'avait saisi ne me lâchait plus.

-On peut essayer de procéder à la répartition. Je proposai. On ne va tout de même pas faire attendre ces pauvres malheureux pendant trois plombes.

-la répartition ne fait pas partie de nos attributions! Siffla-t-elle, agacée.

-Oui, mais dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, on peut se substituer à eux.

-Parce que tu crois que l'on se trouve dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, toi?

-Ben….ouais. Je répondis avec nonchalance, tout en surveillant les première année du coin de l'œil, qui tentaient de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Une clameur retentit dans la grande salle, suivie de rires et d'applaudissements. Hermione et moi allongeâmes le cou, de concert, pour tenter de voir ce qui s'y passait.

-J'espère vraiment que les préfets font leur boulot. Geignit-elle en se tordant les mains, légèrement paniquée. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font, ils n'ont jamais été aussi longs.

-ils ne vont pas tarder…éludai-je, bien que je n'en étais pas si sûr.

-Ah, enfin! S'écria Hermione, en voyant Rusard transporter le tabouret sur lequel allait être posé le Choixpeau.

-quoi, tu vois quelque chose? Chuchotai-je en me tortillant dans tous les sens pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui se passait dans la Grande Salle. Aïe.

Hermione venait de me marcher sur le pied. Elle s'excusa en m'adressant un sourire contrit. Puis, elle s'exclama, tout en me poussant pour que je dégage de là.

-ils arrivent! Vite!

Instantanément, on s'était redressés, raides comme des piquets. McGonagall venait de faire irruption dans le hall, escortée par un Drago Malefoy profondément blasé et écœurant d'autosuffisance. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir excédé. Pour toute réponse, Hermione me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Miss Granger, veuillez me suivre. Et vous aussi Monsieur Nott.

-Et la répartition? Balbutia Hermione en écarquillant les yeux.

-Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Parkinson vous remplaceront . Septima Vector présidera la cérémonie et présentera le Choixpeau aux élèves. Je suis désolée de vous faire manquer la dernière répartition de votre scolarité, mais il s'agit d'un cas de force majeure.

-Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça. Balbutiai-je, ayant nettement perdu de ma superbe. Je ne suis pas préfet en chef, et…

-Non, mais il me semblerait que _vous _ayez été attaqué par un détraqueur à bord du Poudlard Express alors vous êtes en droit de savoir ce qui se passe ici. Cela dit, si vous souhaitez rester dans l'ignorance, c'est vous que ça regarde.

-Je viens. Finis-je par céder, sous le regard narquois de mon ennemi juré.

Il ne faudrait pas non plus que Malefoy se mette à croire que j'étais un trouillard, ou complètement désintéressé de ce qui se passait au château. Surtout, je ne voulais pas lui laisser une occasion de savoir quelque chose que _moi _je ne savais pas. Je soupirai longuement, avant de suivre, bon gré, mal gré, la directrice adjointe de Poudlard.

* * *

><p>En silence, nous traversâmes les couloirs de Poudlard, dans un silence devenu pesant. Finalement, nous arrivâmes au bureau de feu Dumbledore. J'arquai un sourcil perplexe. Qui était directeur maintenant que le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps n'était plus là?<p>

-Ils sont là, Albus. Déclara Minerva McGonagall en s'adressant au tableau représentant le directeur déchu.

Dumbledore nous regarda tous les trois derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Hermione avait gardé les bras croisés, extrêmement mal à l'aise, et moi, je regardais mes pieds.

-Bon retour parmi nous, monsieur Nott. Me salua l'ancien directeur, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. J'espère que votre année à Durmstrang vous aura été profitable.

J'hochai la tête vigoureusement, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. J'étais trop surpris pour ce faire. Alors comme ça, c'était un _tableau _qui dirigeait l'école? Certes, le portrait de Dumbledore agissait et pensait comme lui, mais était-ce suffisant pour diriger une école, surtout en temps de guerre? Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, le vieux directeur répondit à mes interrogations, sans se défaire de son sourire bienveillant, un poil débonnaire.

-Je ne fais que seconder Minerva dans sa tâche, à mon sens, elle était la plus digne de reprendre le flambeau. C'est désormais elle, votre guide, elle s'efforcera de vous accompagner le mieux possible, autant que j'ai pu le faire.

Puis, en s'adressant à la principale concernée, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota:

-Monsieur Nott a été attaqué par un détraqueur à bord du Poudlard Express, c'est bien cela, Minerva?

-Attendez! Je protestai, il ne m'a pas spécialement attaqué. Il s'en est pris à moi parce que j'étais une cible facile, nuance!

-Savez-vous pourquoi, Théodore? Me demanda le directeur, son regard de peinture toujours fixé sur ma personne.

-Les détraqueurs absorbent toute source de bonheur, pour insuffler dans leurs victimes le désespoir et l'impuissance. Ceux qui ont un passé difficile sont plus sensible aux détraqueurs que les autres parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'ils respirent la joie de vivre, donc ils se laissent plus facilement ronger par le désespoir.

-C'est tout à fait ça, monsieur Nott, vous faites honneur à votre esprit brillant. Savez-vous pourquoi ce détraqueur là ne se trouvait pas à Azkaban?

-Attendez, je répondis, en m'accordant un moment de réflexion. Je crois que mon père en a parlé cet été. Ils se sont échappés d'Azkaban, c'est bien ça? Je crois que _Voldemort _essaie de les ramener à sa cause.

-Je vois que votre exil en Bulgarie ne vous a pas empêché de rester informé de la situation du monde magique en Angleterre. Vous avez encore une fois raison, Lord Voldemort a appelé à lui toutes les créatures du pays, à savoir les détraqueurs, mais aussi les géants afin de se constituer sa propre armée.

-Les…les géants? Balbutiai-je, les yeux écarquillés. Mais…Mais c'est pour ça que Hagrid…

-Son absence est liée à sa condition, vous avez bien deviné, mais il est bien trop loyal envers notre camp pour porter allégeance à Lord Voldemort. Il se trouve actuellement à l'étranger, en sécurité. Tout a été mis en place de façon à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

-Mais…je coupai brusquement, quel est le rapport avec moi?

-Savez-vous produire un patronus corporel, Monsieur Nott?

-bien sûr que oui! M'écriai-je, avec une précipitation presque suspecte. Même que le mien prend la forme d'un lynx. Je sais parfaitement l'exécuter, en théorie tout du moins. C'est juste que…Face à la créature, je perds tous mes moyens. Tout à l'heure, j'ai été confronté aux pires souvenirs de mon existence, je ne _peux _pas penser à quelque chose de positif et joyeux quand je vois ma mère sur son lit de mort.

-Voilà pourquoi, cette année, nous avons décidé avec l'ensemble de l'équipe éducative que vous allez suivre des cours supplémentaires en défense contre les forces du mal. Vous avez peut-être eu un Optimal aux BUSE, mais vous avez quand même quelques lacunes, et lutter contre un détraqueur est quelque chose que vous devez savoir faire, surtout en temps de guerre. Monsieur Potter a vécu une situation similaire à la vôtre pendant votre troisième année, et lui aussi a bénéficié de ce type d'enseignement renforcé. Il aurait pu vous assurer ce cours, mais il a bien trop de charges cette année et il aurait été injuste de lui en imposer une de plus. Vous serez donc entraîné par Miss Granger, qui a gentiment accepté de vous aider.

-Mais pourquoi…commençai-je à protester, abasourdi par la nouvelle. Je n'ai pas besoin de….

-Miss Granger maîtrise parfaitement le sortilège du patronus, coupa Dumbledore. Il semblerait que la maîtrise de ce sortilège a occupé plusieurs séances de ce que vous avez appelé l'A.D., n'est-ce pas?

-P…Pardon? Balbutia Hermione, qui devint rouge écrevisse. Euh…oui, c'est bien ça.

Je dardai sur Hermione un regard empli d'interrogations. Hermione qui regardait fixement Dumbledore, qui paraissait follement amusé par la situation, tout en gardant cette expression grave et fermée. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il pouvait être expressif.

-Vous vous entraînerez donc deux fois par semaine avec Miss Granger. Reprit Dumbledore, d'un ton sans appel. Miss Granger, je compte sur vous pour exécuter brillamment la tâche que je vous ai confiée. Je me suis adressée à vous simplement parce que vous êtes la personne la plus à même de réussir.

-Oui Monsieur. Répondit la préfète en chef, qui regardait le bout de ses chaussures.

-Miss Granger, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, vous pouvez y aller. J'aimerais m'entretenir quelques secondes avec votre camarade.

-Bonne nuit, professeur. Dit-elle, poliment, avant de quitter la pièce tout en me lançant un regard furtif.

Je croisai les bras sur mon torse tout en regardant autour de moi, attendant que Dumbledore me dise ce qu'il avait à me dire. Le vieux directeur me fixait toujours, son sempiternel sourire malicieux flottant sur ses lèvres. Cela l'amusait-il, de me faire collaborer avec Hermione alors que nous étions supposément en froid? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Hermione a-t-elle accepté de m'aider? _Parce que je tiens à toi, bordel! _Oui, elle était là la réponse. Elle tenait à moi. Elle donnerait sa vie pour moi. Quitte à faire des heures supplémentaires pour que je sache faire face à un Détraqueur le cas échéant, malgré les lourdes responsabilités qui lui incombaient cette année.

-Théodore, j'ai eu ouïe dire que vous aviez des bases en occlumecie et en légilimencie, est-ce exact?

-Je…Vraiment des bases, alors. Je répondis, avec modestie. Je ne peux pas prétendre me débrouiller d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, c'est vraiment une branche de la magie compliquée.

-Comment avez-vous appris ces quelques bases?

-Avec mon père, monsieur. Murmurai-je, en baissant les yeux. Cela fait plusieurs années qu'il m'entraîne pour…

-Pour rallier la cause de Lord Voldemort? Je sais tout cela, Théodore. Je sais également qu'il vous veut en tant qu'espion, paraît-il que vous êtes très efficace en la matière. Je ne serais pas étonné si vous deveniez par la suite un très bon légilimens, mais permettez moi de vous mettre en garde. Manipuler l'esprit peut s'avérer dangereux, autant pour vous-même que pour la personne que vous cherchez à percer à jour. Aussi, cette capacité, aussi tentante soit-elle, doit être utilisée avec parcimonie. Votre père a eu tort de vous initier à cet art avec une telle intensité, il en résulte des dommages psychiques irréversibles.

-C'est-à-dire, je crains ne pas comprendre?

-Les incursions qu'a faites votre père dans votre esprit a causé des lésions irrémédiables. Annonça gravement le directeur. Avez-vous été suivi par un psychomage ces dernières années?

-N…non. Balbutiai-je, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

-Vous devriez le faire, et ralentir cet entraînement. L'apprentissage de l'occlumencie et la légilimencie doit être strictement encadré, par quelqu'un qui maîtrise parfaitement cet art. Si vous désirez poursuivre cet entraînement, je pourrais éventuellement vous mettre en relation avec quelqu'un de compétent qui pourrait vous l'enseigner, mais il serait préférable que votre père arrête de vous malmener de la sorte. Vous avez un esprit incroyablement brillant, il serait dommage que votre génie côtoie la folie, surtout si tôt. Existe-t-il des antécédents psychiatriques dans votre famille?

-Ma grand-mère. Murmurai-je, décontenancé. Et ma mère, aussi.

-Votre mère?

Je me renfrognai, n'ayant absolument aucune envie d'évoquer _ça _avec un _tableau, _fût-il le portrait de Dumbledore lui-même.

-Oui, ma mère. Philomène. Elle n'a jamais été soignée à Sainte Mangouste, elle faisait elle-même ses remèdes. C'est à croire…que ça n'a pas suffi à la sauver.

-De quoi est-elle morte?

-D'une maladie…je murmurai, la voix rauque. Mais je crois qu'elle s'est plutôt empoisonnée elle-même avec…avec les remèdes ratés qu'elle prenait.

Je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille à présent, qu'il cesse de poser des questions sur ma famille. Ma famille maudite. Je voulais aller manger, et aller me coucher, n'étant même pas d'humeur à participer à la petite fête qui avait été organisée en mon honneur. Dumbledore, ou tout du moins, son portrait médita un instant, sur tout ce que je venais de lui révéler.

-La vie n'a pas été tendre avec vous, n'est-ce pas? Finit-il par me demander, m'arrachant un haussement de sourcils perplexe.

Je haussai les épaules, avec fatalité. Nerveusement, je triturais le bras du fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais installé. Dumbledore parut remarquer mon trouble, puisqu'il déclara:

-vous pouvez y aller, Théodore, je vous libère. N'hésitez pas à revenir me voir si vous avez des doutes, des interrogations, ou si vous avez réfléchi à la possibilité d'encadrer votre enseignement de la légilimencie et de l'occlumencie, je persiste à croire que cela vous sera utile, quel que soit le camp que vous décidez de rejoindre. Et je crois que Miss Granger vous attend. Conclut-il, en m'adressant un clin d'œil derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Je lui adressai un sourire poli, avant de me relever. Raide, guindé, je me tournai à nouveau vers le portrait du directeur.

-hé bien monsieur, bonne soirée.

Sur-ce, je traversai la salle en sens inverse, pour rejoindre Hermione qui m'attendait sagement dans le couloir. La sorcière était assise sur la marche du seuil, la joue appuyée contre le mur. Elle somnolait doucement. Lentement, je m'approchai d'elle, avant de lui secouer doucement l'épaule. Elle se redressa pour m'adresser un sourire timide. Pour quelqu'un qui était censé me détester, elle s'en sort plutôt bien, je trouve. Elle se releva, en évitant soigneusement de me frôler. Elle me fit bientôt face, et riva ses prunelles ambrées dans les miennes, plus sombres.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement anxieuse.

-C'est une longue histoire. Je soupirai. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-Commence par le début, alors? Suggéra-t-elle, avant de m'adresser un sourire tendre.

Un sourire tendre, comme avant. Comme si nous ne nous étions jamais disputés, comme si nous étions toujours amis. Alors, tranquillement, je débutai mon récit.

* * *

><p>Niéhéhéhéhé. Je sais, je suis sadique de couper à un moment pareil, surtout qu'une autre scène ThéoMione s'annonçait. Bref, je suis assez contente de ce chapitre, pour une fois, puisqu'il intègre à la fois de la romance, du mystère, des bons moments entre potes et de l'action! Comme promis, Théo s'est adouci dans ce chapitre, il est quand même plus supportable, vous ne trouvez pas? Même s'il est toujours horriblement ingrat, mais ça, c'est son côté Serpentard qui veut ça. Sinon, plusieurs intrigues viennent de se lancer à travers ce chapitre. D'une part, j'avais envie de donner plus d'importance à Matthew et Ketty d'ici les prochains chapitres, vous devriez savoir d'ici le prochain chapitre où ils ont été répartis tous les deux, bien que cela me semble assez évident =) D'autre part, nous avons donc ces bizarreries qui secouent l'organisation de Poudlard. La guerre va prendre de l'importance dans cette fic', et ça va être assez dur par moments, donc une augmentation de rating est à prévoir. Troisième intrigue, les entraînements entre Théodore et Hermione…ça promet! Enfin, quatrième et dernière intrigue, cette histoire de légilimencie et de dommages mentaux irréversibles. On en sait un peu plus sur ce qui tourmente mon petit Théo. Il n'est malheureusement pas au bout de ses peines. Une lectrice m'a suggéré l'éventualité d'inclure du Dramione. J'y ai pensé, figurez vous, surtout que ce serait intéressant à exploiter compte tenu de la rivalité entre Théo et Drago. Le simple fait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre les deux préfets en chef serait suffisant pour ennuyer notre cher Serpentard, donc, ce n'est pas une hypothèse à négliger, j'y travaille activement. Et quelle est donc la mission qu'a confiée Dumbledore à Hermione? Quid la relation entre Ron et Hermione, il semble qu'elle périclite, non? J'espère vous livrer le prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible, ce qui ne devrait pas être dans longtemps puisque je suis réellement motivée par cette histoire. On devrait retrouver dans le prochain chapitre la discussion entre Théo et Hermione, la petite fête chez les Serpentard et la première journée de cours, où Théo va faire des siennes. N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter, vos reviews me font chaud au cœur, ça me fait tellement plaisir de savoir que ma fic est lue et appréciée!


	4. Tracey Davis et consorts

Coucou!

Je sais que je devais poster samedi. Mais j'ai fini mes examens hier, j'ai deux chapitres d'avance au moins, et j'avais envie de vous donner la suite de l'histoire, je suis gentille, non? Bref, je vous remercie vraiment de l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fic, ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur de voir combien vous l'appréciez. N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir votre avis, j'en ai besoin pour progresser =)

Réponse aux reviews:

**Olivia**. Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant. Si tu es fan des histoires d'amitié, je confirme que tu vas être gâtée, j'ai encore plein de moments Blaise/Théodore en stock, entre autres. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

**Blueberry. **Aaaah, merci pour ton commentaire, ça c'est de la review! Je suis ravie de voir que tu t'es régalée en lisant ma petite fiction sans prétention. Écrire du point de vue de Théo était quelque chose qui me tenait particulièrement à cœur, je me suis donc fait plaisir en écrivant cette fic'. Ambigu, c'est un euphémisme, disons qu'il souffle le chaud et le froid, le personnage tel que je l'ai imaginé fait très (trop) souvent des sautes d'humeur, d'où le fait qu'il pète les plombs dans certains chapitres et que les chapitres suivant, il est un peu calme, comme vidé de son énergie. Je l'explique en partie dans la discussion avec Dumbledore, ses entraînements intensifs avec son père Mangemort, etc. disons que ça ne lui a pas rendu service le pauvre. Il en résulte alors un tempérament extrêmement lunatique, encore plus que d'habitude, lui qui l'était déjà à la base (: Et non, ils ne vont pas tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans les prochains chapitres, même si je prévois encore quelques embrassades du même genre que dans le train…comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois :D Et, si je me fie à mon plan, ça ne devrait pas arriver avant un paquet de chapitres, faut que j'installe toute l'intrigue avant :p et comment que je vais les faire souffrir, tu devrais être contente parce que dans ce chapitre, Théo va faire une grosse bêtise, sur un coup de tête…et tu t'en doutes que ça va avoir des répercussions. Pour l'histoire avec les détraqueurs, ça ne va pas rester lettre morte. D'où les entraînements à venir de Théo avec Hermione. Ce chapitre devrait aussi apporter des réponses en ce qui concerne la situation actuelle. Ne t'en fais pas, je compte bien instaurer une certaine angoisse à Poudlard, ça fait partie de l'intrigue :D Comme tout est fait du point de vue de Théo, il faut lui laisser le temps d'assimiler ce qui se passe, de se réadapter à Poudlard, de se mettre au diapason, comme dirait un des personnages dans le chapitre 5. Par contre, pour le côté dragueur de Blaise et Théo, bon, j'avoue, c'est un peu stéréotypé comme tu dis, mais j'aime bien les imaginer comme ça, le duo de potes qui font les quatre-cent coups, Théo qui se laisse entraîner dans les bêtises de Blaise même s'il continue à râler…et quant à Harry, normalement, apparaît dans le chapitre 4, ainsi que Ron (mais brièvement.), et dans le 5, on devrait assister à une discussion entre Théodore et Harry. À quel sujet? Je ne dis rien, pour entretenir le suspense. En tout cas, j'espère que le chapitre va te plaire autant que les autres, sur ce, bonne lecture =p

* * *

><p>-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement anxieuse.<p>

-C'est une longue histoire. Je soupirai. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-Commence par le début, alors? Suggéra-t-elle, avant de m'adresser un sourire tendre.

Un sourire tendre, comme avant. Comme si nous ne nous étions jamais disputés, comme si nous étions toujours amis. Alors, tranquillement, je débutai mon récit.

* * *

><p>-je te jure que je me sentais mal à l'aise. Je conclus finalement, avant de passer une main anxieuse dans mes cheveux bruns. C'est comme si…il essayait de lire à l'intérieur de moi, tu vois. Pourtant, ce n'est pas <em>possible, <em>ce n'est qu'un _tableau._

Hermione était songeuse. Elle était appuyée sur le mur d'en face, la tête légèrement baissée, méditant sur ce que je venais de lui dire. Pas grand-chose en réalité, j'avais gardé le silence sur la pratique de la légilimencie et de l'occlumencie, il était inutile de l'inquiéter. À dire vrai, j'étais toujours dans le déni, refusant l'hypothèse soulevée par Dumbledore. La révéler à Hermione revenait à l'admettre et pour ça, je n'étais pas encore prêt, je devais comprendre quels étaient les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire avant d'oser la raconter à quiconque. Hermione, qui me connaissait par cœur, eut vite fait de voir mon trouble. Elle planta ses prunelles ambrées dans mon regard glacé, avant de demander dans un souffle:

-tu m'as tout dit, n'est-ce pas?

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, légèrement décontenancé par cette question. Puis, je m'approchai d'elle en posant mes deux mains sur ses épaules. Elle essaya de se dégager de ma poigne, craignant sans doute que je l'embrasse, comme je l'avais souvent fait aujourd'hui. Mais je n'en fis rien, j'étais calme comme une mer d'huile. En vérité, je m'apprêtais surtout à rendre crédible mon mensonge, parce que oui, j'allais lui mentir. Effrontément. Même si c'était un mensonge par omission. D'ailleurs, un mensonge par omission pouvait-il être réellement considéré comme tel?

-T'ai-je déjà menti d'une quelconque façon que ce soit?

L'ambre de ses iris tressaillit, alors qu'un frisson insidieux lui parcourait l'échine. Je m'efforçais de rester le plus neutre possible, il ne faudrait pas que je trahisse le trouble qui m'habitait. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure à son tour, avant de répondre un peu durement.

-je ne sais pas. Avec toi on ne sait jamais. Le mensonge est un art dans lequel tu excelles.

-tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher de ne pas être sincère, à chaque fois que j'ai pu dire quelque chose, je l'étais. À part peut-être la fois où j'ai laisser échapper ces quelques mots malheureux.

-Je ne veux pas d'une relation construite sur le mensonge. Je ne veux pas passer mon temps à être paranoïaque, à soupçonner, à me poser des questions. Ce n'est pas viable.

-Je sais que j'ai des secrets, que ma vie recèle bien des mystères, mais en temps voulu, je te promets que tu sauras tout.

-Ne fais pas de promesses que tu seras incapable de tenir. Murmura Hermione, dans un souffle, alors que ses beaux yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes. Tu es un Serpentard. Si tu étais un modèle de vertu, ça se saurait. Tu es trop intelligent pour jouer tout de suite tes meilleures cartes, tu t'efforces de garder ton jeu dissimulé à la vue de tous.

-Tu sais que j'ai toujours dit ce que je pensais, peu importe si ça blessait ou non. Tu sais que je fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir, que je ne suis pas le genre de gars qui prend des pincettes.

-je n'ai pas dit que tu étais un hypocrite, soupira Hermione, épuisée. Tu interprètes toujours tout de travers. J'ai simplement dit que tu avais des talents particuliers pour le mensonge.

-Si je suis quelqu'un de mauvais, sifflai-je, acerbe, si je suis un menteur et un lâche, pourquoi tu as accepté de me donner ces fichus _cours particuliers_? La Belette va sûrement râler lorsqu'il saura que sa chérie passe deux soirées par semaine dans une salle vide avec un méchant Serpentard.

-Ron n'en saura rien. Affirma-t-elle, catégorique. Je trouverai bien une excuse pour pouvoir m'éclipser, mais il n'en saura jamais rien. Aussi je te prierais de ne pas t'en vanter, bien qu'à mon avis, pour toi, ça ne doit pas être une gloire de te faire entraîner par une _née moldue. _

-Et tu viens à l'instant de me reprocher que j'étais un menteur? Je fis remarquer, paré de mon sempiternel sourire sardonique. Tu ne te défends pas trop mal non plus, en la matière.

-un mensonge par omission n'est pas un mensonge. Répliqua-t-elle avec suffisance. Ce qui ne se sait pas ne peut pas faire de mal.

_Un mensonge par omission n'est pas un mensonge, _venait-elle de dire avec assurance. Ses paroles trouvèrent écho dans ma tête, et me rassérénèrent quelque peu. Je me sentais moins coupable de ne pas lui avoir révélé certaines choses, d'avoir voulu garder certaines zones d'ombre. Si elle n'avait pas de scrupules à dissimuler à la Belette nos rendez-vous nocturnes à venir, je n'aurais aucun scrupules à lui dissimuler ce que j'avais plus ou moins révélé à Dumbledore, à savoir mon futur rôle parmi les Mangemorts et les éventuels dommages psychiatriques que j'aurais subi en raison de la pratique intensive de la légilimencie.

-De plus, reprit-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine frêle et fragile, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en parler à Ron puisqu'il s'agit ni plus ni moins qu'un _entraînement._ Donc, il ne se passera rien entre nous. _Pas vrai_?

Elle venait de demander confirmation, comme si au fond elle doutait. Elle doutait de ne pas savoir résister à la tentation, de me céder un peu trop facilement. Elle doutait de ne pas savoir rester fidèle à Ron quand j'étais dans les parages, et pour cette raison, elle avait peur de passer plusieurs heures avec moi, seulement avec moi et personne pour nous surveiller. Oui mais voilà, elle était une Gryffondor, une courageuse petite Gryffondor et elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup, en son âme et conscience: il était hors de question qu'elle courbe l'échine pour mes beaux yeux et je ne doutais pas un seul instant de son professionnalisme. Après tout, je savais que mon amie était un modèle de droiture, et qu'elle était -presque- incorruptible. Si Dumbledore lui avait confié la tâche de me préparer au combat, elle allait l'exécuter sans ciller, sans se détourner une seule fois de son but initial. Se détourner, d'aucune façon que ce soit, y compris en se laissant aller à quelques assauts passionnés sur une des tables de ces fichues salles de classe.

Cela me fit d'ailleurs penser que je n'avais jamais essayé, et que l'idée d'étrenner une salle de classe avec _elle _était terriblement alléchante, de même que de visiter tous les placards à balais de l'école. Gageons qu'avec Weasley, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion de connaître ce genre de joies: tout devait être trop sage, trop académique, trop ennuyeux. En se refusant à moi comme elle le faisait, elle passait vraiment à côté de beaucoup de choses. Tant pis pour elle.

-Non, il ne se passera rien. Répondis-je sans grande conviction.

Elle, cependant, parut convaincue par mes paroles puisqu'elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de me fixer en silence. Je m'aperçus avec une certaine gêne que mes mains étaient restées posées sur ses épaules, et qu'elle était toujours aussi proche de moi. Je soupirai. Je la désirais toujours autant, et quand on se retrouvait dans des situations semblables, je n'étais pas sûr de résister à la tentation trop longtemps. Ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient gourmandes, un véritable appel au baiser. Une fois encore, j'avais eu envie d'embrasser cette adorable bouche en cœur, d'y déposer quelques tendres et chastes baisers, mais j n'avais pas le droit, elle m'était défendue. Je soupirai à nouveau, de frustration cette fois-ci. Je me laissais une fois de plus consumer par mon désir, et je ne pouvais pas l'assouvir. Ce soir, une des filles de Serpentard allait avoir l'honneur de partager ma couche et j'allais faire une entorse à mon sacrosaint principe, qui m'interdisait de baiser pour dire de baiser. Ce soir allait être une toute petite exception de rien du tout, je reviendrai dans le droit chemin demain matin seulement.

-Nous sommes donc d'accord. Confirma-t-elle, tout en continuant à me dévisager de ses grands yeux sombres.

Pouvait-elle y voir tout le désir, la luxure qui habitait le mien? Ce désir que j'avais pour elle, que je n'éprouvais que pour elle? Je savais bien qu'aucune autre ne serait capable de l'assouvir, et pourtant, ce soir, une fois qu'Hermione aurait le dos tourné, j'allais en baiser une autre, sans scrupules, juste pour oublier ce désir qui me consumait de l'intérieur. Elle ne connaissait pas mon côté frivole et coureur de jupons, elle ne voyait que le garçon chaste, taciturne, qui avait toujours le nez plongé dans un livre et qui avait toujours quelque chose d'autre d'intéressant à faire que de s'intéresser aux autres. Elle ne soupçonnait même pas toute la frustration sexuelle qu'elle réussissait à engendrer, ce pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur moi d'un seul battement de cils, il suffisait qu'elle dise oui, un simple oui pour que je succombe, définitivement. J'étais complètement accro à cette fille, elle hantait sans cesse mes pensées, elle provoquait une jalousie sans nom lorsqu'elle se pavanait au bras d'autres garçons et elle aiguisait mon appétit comme aucune autre savait le faire. Cette fille était ma propre damnation, je m'en voulais d'être aussi _faible, _d'être incapable de lutter contre mes pulsions, autant libidinales que colériques, j'avais un tempérament sanguin, j'étais fougueux et incontrôlable, plein de panache.

-On ferait mieux de retourner dîner. Chuchota Hermione, au bout d'un long moment de silence.

En regardant attentivement son visage, j'avais vu qu'elle était elle aussi troublée. Était-elle aussi certaine de ses sentiments pour Ron qu'elle le prétendait? J'en doutais vraiment. Entre nous, c'était électrique, c'était irrépressible. La passion nous dominait, bien au-delà de sa sœur la raison. C'était plus fort que nous, on ne pouvait rien y faire, et pourtant, on luttait de toutes nos forces pour ne pas se laisser avoir, pour ne pas se laisser aspirer par la spirale infernale. Car si nous osions seulement mettre un doigt dans l'engrenage, nous n'étions pas sûrs de pouvoir en sortir. _C'est comme si tu me demandais viens, viens chuter avec moi. _Elle avait raison. Parce que si je devais chuter, j'allais inévitablement l'entraîner avec moi. Le lien qui existait entre nous était puissant, il dépassait notre propre entendement. Nous étions trop rationnels pour oser seulement y croire, pour s'y abandonner totalement. On avait besoin de garder le contrôle sur la situation déjà précaire.

-Ouais, tu as raison. Je finis par maugréer, en remettant en place une mèche de cheveux rebelle.

Puis, contre toute attente, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ma joue, juste au coin des lèvres. Mon corps entier fut électrisé par ce simple contact, et en même temps, j'avais ressenti une vague de fureur me submerger. Ce n'était pas une façon d'embrasser un ami, un _simple _ami. À quoi elle jouait, Hermione? Ça l'amusait de me faire mariner de la sorte, alors qu'elle se permettait de roucouler avec son Weasley au vu et au su de tous? Je la détestais. Je la _détestais_, vraiment. Elle n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec moi. Et pourtant, elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'effet dévastateur qu'elle avait sur moi. Elle s'était éloignée de quelques pas, prête à rejoindre la grande salle. Moi, j'étais resté planté au milieu du couloir, comme un con, les bras ballants, sans être capable de remettre mon cerveau en bon état de marche. Elle se retourna, sans doute parce qu'elle venait de se rendre compte que je ne la suivais pas

-eh bien, me houspilla-t-elle, tu viens?

-Avance sans moi. Je parvins à balbutier, au prix d'un immense effort.

Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne, qu'elle parte. Je ne pourrai pas faire le chemin inverse avec elle à mes côtés, je n'étais plus sûr de pouvoir résister à la tentation. Pas ce soir, c'était même certain. Sa présence était la pire des tortures, une douce torture qui me tuait à petit feu. _Il te manque vraiment une case! _s'était exclamé Blaise, au début de la journée. Il avait raison. Il avait raison et ça me bouffait de l'admettre. J'étais parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi et le pire, c'est que j'en redemandais encore. Oui, j'avais menti à Blaise. Non, je n'étais pas _du tout _immunisé contre elle, bien au contraire. Durant mon année d'exil, ça n'a fait que se _renforcer, _jamais s'atténuer. Je la détestais elle. Je me détestais moi. Je détestais la Belette pour avoir le droit de goûter à ses lèvres jusqu'à plus soif.

Alors, submergé par un nouvel accès de rage, qui me faisait littéralement bouillir de l'intérieur, j'avais envoyé mon poing dans le mur. Le choc était violent, la douleur donnait jusque dans mon avant bras, mes phalanges avaient craqué d'une façon des plus sinistres. Ma peau s'était même écorchée sur la pierre froide et rugueuse, et malgré la douleur qui me lançait, malgré mon poing abîmé, je ne décolérais pas. Alors, je frappai à nouveau. Le deuxième choc fut encore plus violent que le premier, tant et si bien qu'il m'avait à moitié étourdi. J'avais _mal, _je sentais le goût âcre de la colère m'envahir la bouche, j'étais en train de _disjoncter, _mais paradoxalement, je me sentais mieux, comme si le simple fait d'avoir cogné avait suffi pour me calmer.

* * *

><p>Je restai un moment, adossé contre la pierre froide, contre le mur, ce bourreau. Je restai ainsi jusqu'à ce que le calme m'eût envahi. J'inspirai une dernière fois, comme pour me donner du courage. Je resserrai ma cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard, et rajustai ma robe de sorcier. Quelques instants plus tard, je m'étais glissé à côté de Blaise, par chance, le dîner n'était pas encore fini.<p>

-Mais bon sang, me houspilla le métis, qu'est-ce que t'as fichu? Tu as loupé toute la répartition, et une partie du dîner!

-Le Choixpeau a dit quelque chose d'intéressant? M'enquis-je d'un ton badin, tout en dépliant la serviette de table sur mes genoux.

-Oh, tu sais, le blabla habituel en temps de guerre. L'unité entre les maisons, l'importance d'apprendre à se défendre…tu savais qu'on avait un nouveau cours cette année? un cours obligatoire pour tous, cela va s'en dire.

-C'est quoi comme cours? J'interrogeai, en mordant avidement dans mon pain.

-évidemment, lorsqu'il s'agit de parler de cours, tu es toujours intéressé. Soupira Blaise. On a deux heures de duel en plus chaque semaine.

-Duel? Demandai-je, perplexe.

-Oui, duel. Il paraît qu'ils vont nous enseigner autant la magie blanche que la magie noire, de façon à ce qu'on soit bien préparés au combat, tu vois?

-oui, je vois parfaitement. Rétorquai-je, mauvais. À quoi ça va servir de toute façon, puisqu'il y aura toujours des chochottes qui vont rechigner à utiliser ce genre de magie.

-Nous on baigne dedans depuis qu'on est tous petits…enfin peut-être pas toi. Avait ajouté précipitamment Blaise en voyant le regard noir que je venais de lui lancer. Mais n'importe comment, tu seras quand même meilleur que nous tous dans ce cours là, c'est bien ce qu'ils t'ont enseigné à Durmstrang, non?

-Certes. Mais tu sais, je doute que McGonagall ou tout autre professeur de Poudlard nous laisse utiliser la magie noire comme bon nous semble. Tu sais, nous connaissons certainement des sorts qui pourraient leur faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Ils vont nous apprendre à nous _défendre _contre la magie noire, pas à l'utiliser. C'est juste pour faire joli sur le papier. Sinon, on a des nouveaux profs?

-Euh, plus ou moins. Répondit Blaise, mal à l'aise. Rogue enseigne toujours les potions, et il paraît que c'est lui qui nous enseignera l'art du duel. Par contre, on n'a plus étude des moldus, disons que le professeur Burbage a été _empêché. _

Le regard que lança Blaise vers Malefoy était on ne peut plus éloquent. J'arquai un sourcil interrogateur, quémandant des explications supplémentaires. Les lèvres de Blaise remuèrent légèrement et formèrent le mot _Mangemort. _je laissai échapper un _ah _très éloquent lui aussi. Sans doute la sorcière avait-elle dû passer un sale quart d'heure après avoir été capturée par Voldemort, en raison de ses idées plutôt subversives en la matière, allant carrément contre le dogme instauré par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Par contre, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'avait à voir Malefoy dans l'histoire.

-Et en défense contre les forces du mal, reprit Blaise, comme si de rien n'était, on a de nouveau Lupin.

-Quoi, le loup garou? Je m'écriai, attirant l'attention des Serpentard les plus proches. Il est revenu?

-Oui, McGo estime qu'il est préférable d'avoir un professeur compétent, tu vois?

-Elle n'a pas tort. Je commentai, vaguement. On n'a pas vraiment été gâtés jusqu'à présent, il est de loin le meilleur qu'on a pu avoir.

-C'est pas faux. Acquiesça Blaise en s'étirant comme un chat. Ça ne peut pas être pire qu'Ombrage…

-Ou Lockhart. Répliquai-je en réprimant un ricanement. Mais attends! M'écriai-je, en me lançant dans une caricature plutôt grotesque de notre ancien professeur: _je me présente, Gilderoy Lockhart, ordre de Merlin troisième classe, membre honoraire de la ligue de défense contre les forces du mal, cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par sorcière hebdo._

Puis, je repris ma voix normale, sous le regard rieur de Blaise:

- Merci Merlin, il s'est pris un sortilège d'oubliettes et se retrouve enfermé chez les dingos, son incompétence aura eu raison de sa vanité.

Tout en plaisantant et en me moquant de notre ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, j'avais fini de découper -proprement- le poulet qui était dans mon assiette. Je commençai alors à manger mon assiette avec appétit, sous le regard sidéré de Blaise qui n'avait presque pas touché à la sienne.

-Avec toi, c'est tout ou rien! S'écria Blaise, impressionné. Soit tu as un appétit d'oiseau, soit tu manges comme quatre. Ça va où, tout ça?

Je haussai les épaules pour saluer sa remarque un tantinet superficielle. Il est vrai que je ne grossissais pas beaucoup, selon les dires de certaines filles, j'étais même plutôt _bien foutu, _mais était-ce vraiment important? De toute manière, Blaise était loin de ressembler à Goyle, ou à Millicent Bulstrode, donc il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ta main? Demanda soudainement Blaise, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est rien. J'ai dû me cogner tout à l'heure en affrontant le détraqueur.

-Et tu vas laisser ça? S'alarma mon ami, en mode mère poule.

-Bah, ça va guérir tout seul. Je répondis, avec une certaine nonchalance. Je t'assure, je n'ai plus mal.

-Oui, peut-être, mais tes doigts sont vraiment violets et ils ont une forme bizarre.

-ça va passer, je te dis! Sifflai-je, agacé.

Il m'énervait. Il m'énervait à veiller sur moi comme si j'étais une pauvre petite chose chétive et sans défense. J'étais un grand garçon, bordel, je pouvais très bien m'occuper de moi tout seul. Une fois dans le dortoir des garçons, j'allais me faire un bandage artisanal et on n'en parlerait plus, ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire un drame digne de Shakespeare! Par ailleurs, encore heureux qu'il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, parce que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui dire que si je m'étais ainsi bousillé les doigts, c'était à cause d'Hermione. Parce que je le voyais venir, le métis, il allait encore me sermonner pendant des heures. Qu'y pouvais-je si Blaise était particulièrement intolérant envers les _sang de bourbe _et en particulier envers Granger?

-Tu viens quand même à la fête, ce soir? S'inquiéta Blaise, en me fixant d'un regard suspicieux.

-Mais oui! Je m'écriai, légèrement blasé. Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, surtout si les festivités sont données en mon honneur. Puis, je pars à la chasse, de toute manière.

-à la chasse? S'étonna Blaise, en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

-Après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de me détendre un peu. J'éludai, en haussant les épaules.

-Et qui est ta prochaine cible?

Mon regard parcourut la table des Serpentard, en quête de ma prochaine victime. Parkinson et Bulstrode étaient immédiatement à bannir. Je ne remettrai pas le couvert avec Daphné Greengrass simplement parce que je ne couchais jamais deux fois avec la même fille. Mes prunelles sombres se posèrent alors sur une petite brune qui était en grande conversation avec Astoria, la jeune sœur de Daphné. Elle aussi était à exclure, parce que ce n'était qu'une gamine. Seules les filles de notre année pouvaient prétendre à faire partie de mes conquêtes.

-Tracey Davis. Je murmurai à l'adresse de Blaise. La petite brune qui est en train de parler avec la petite Greengrass.

-Elle est pas mal. Gloussa le Serpentard après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ma future conquête. Elle a l'air d'une sainte nitouche comme ça, mais je suis sûr qu'elle n'hésite pas à écarter les cuisses si on lui demande un peu gentiment.

-oh, tu sais, ce ne serait pas la première fois que je coucherais avec une vierge. Je me contentai simplement de commenter, en gratifiant mon ami d'un clin d'œil.

-Le pire, soupira Blaise, c'est que tu vas encore une fois parvenir à tes fins. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle se réveille dans ton lit demain matin.

Je haussai les épaules, déjà lassé de la conversation. À dire vrai, Tracey ne m'attirait pas plus que ça. Elle était jolie, elle avait l'air bien foutue, et elle allait simplement pouvoir me satisfaire le temps d'une étreinte. Ou même plusieurs. Mais en réalité, je n'étais pas dupe. Je savais que je verrais Hermione à la place de Tracey, que c'est à elle que je ferai l'amour et non pas à cette pimbêche. Seule Hermione allait occuper mes pensées et ça me déplaisait fortement, cette fille commençait littéralement à m'obséder. Tracey n'allait être qu'un exutoire, pas celle que j'aimais.

À tout hasard, mon regard convergea vers la table des Gryffondor. L'air de rien, j'étais en train de chercher Hermione. Mes prunelles glacées se posèrent sur la Belette, qui était en pleine conversation avec Potter et Dean Thomas. Les trois garçons parlaient avec animation, sous le regard à la fois excédé et attendri d'Hermione, qui les réprimandait tout en lisant un livre. Puis, Weasmoche prit Hermione par le cou avant de l'embrasser, devant tout le monde. Docile, la brunette se laissa faire, avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de son amoureux pour approfondir l'échange. Je détournai le regard, profondément dégoûté par cette vision d'horreur.

Je finis par prendre mon courage à deux mains, puis je me levai de ma place. Je contournai la table des Serpentard, pour me diriger droit vers Tracey Davis, toujours en train de jacasser avec ses copines. Je me penchai vers Tracey pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. La brune rigola, et chuchota la réponse que j'attendais. Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur mes lèvres, tandis que la demoiselle se levait. Je lui offris galamment mon bras, qu'elle prit sans se faire prier. Lorsque je passai devant Blaise, Tracey accrochée à mon bras, je lui adressai un clin d'œil, qui signifiait _c'est dans la poche! _Lorsque je passai devant Hermione, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder dans sa direction. La chaste rouge et or avait cessé d'embrasser son petit copain et était désormais en train de me fixer. Je passai un bras possessif autour de la taille de Tracey qui se nicha un peu plus contre moi. Au regard blessé que m'adressa la Gryffondor, je sus alors que j'avais réussi mon coup. Qu'elle s'imagine donc que j'allais passer la soirée entre les cuisses de la jolie Serpentard, cela ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure, puisque c'est exactement ce que j'allais faire.

* * *

><p>Je finis par pousser Tracey dans un placard à balais, avant de m'y engouffrer à mon tour. Lorsque je refermai la porte derrière nous, je pus me rapprocher du corps gracile et féminin. La respiration de ma camarade s'était faite plus courte, comme si elle avait <em>peur. <em>

-On est vraiment obligés de faire ça dans un placard à balais? Me demanda Tracey, légèrement exaspérée.

Moi aussi j'étais exaspéré. Simplement parce que sa voix haut perchée était horripilante, n'ayant strictement rien à voir avec la voix douce et enjouée de ma belle Hermione. Je fis taire Tracey d'un baiser, la plaquant davantage contre la cloison. Son corps frêle était bloqué par mon corps plus puissant, tant et si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus prétendre s'échapper. Glacée, Tracey ne répondit pas tout de suite à mon baiser. Agacé, j'essayais d'approfondir nos échanges. La jeune femme tressaillit sous mes caresses insistantes et elle me céda le passage sans difficultés. Là enfin, elle parut se détendre, bien qu'elle était toujours maladroite, toujours hésitante. Les doigts fins de Tracey dénouèrent ma cravate alors que j'avais déjà déboutonné sa chemisette de moitié.

-Lumos. Grommelai-je, en sortant ma baguette magique.

Un rai de lumière jaillit de ma baguette magique, éclairant un tant soit peu l'espace réduit et confiné dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Les ténèbres ainsi dissipées, je pus observer à loisir son joli visage et sa jolie poitrine. Tracey noua ses bras autour de mon cou et prit elle-même l'initiative de m'embrasser. Mes mains abandonnèrent sa taille de guêpe pour se poser sur son visage juvénile. La Serpentard m'adressa un sourire filiforme, légèrement tremblant. Dès lors, je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas. Toute cette maladresse, toute cette hésitation. Ses baisers chastes et timides.

-attends. M'intima Tracey, en posant ses deux mains fragiles sur mon torse robuste, pour me repousser gentiment.

-qu'y-a-t-il? Demandai-je, en tentant de reprendre ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, pour goûter à sa douceur, à sa candeur.

-Je…je n'ai jamais fait ce que je pense que nous allons faire.

-Quoi? Je lâchai dans un souffle, alors que mes prunelles outremer cherchaient celles de Tracey.

Je pus alors remarquer que la demoiselle avait des yeux d'un beau vert sombre. Elle était naturellement belle, elle n'avait pas besoin de maquillage pour ressembler à quelque chose. Et, même si elle avait un peu de maquillage, c'était très discret, c'était quelque chose qu'on voyait seulement de très près. Elle avait une jolie bouche charnue et délicate, des traits encore enfantins, sa frange et ses cheveux lisses lui donnaient l'air d'une première de la classe. Lorsque je l'avais regardée à notre table, tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas pris le temps de la regarder, d'apprécier son joli visage, ses traits fragiles semblables à ceux d'une poupée de porcelaine. Tracey était bien plus jolie que Pansy ou Daphné, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquée, ni même s'être intéressé à elle, elle était au demeurant extrêmement discrète, et d'une timidité maladive. Son seul défaut était sans doute sa voix horripilante, sa petite voix de sainte-nitouche qui n'avait jamais rien fait de mal dans sa vie. Livide, Tracey parvint à murmurer, tout près de mes lèvres:

-Je suis encore vierge. Mais j'ai envie de le faire avec toi.

J'avais vu Malefoy lui tourner plusieurs fois autour, mais la sage Tracey s'était toujours refusée à ses avances. Et le simple fait qu'elle se jette dans mes bras pour me donner sa virginité était tout bonnement jubilatoire. Mais…je n'étais plus certain d'avoir envie de le faire. Je n'avais pas envie de lui prendre ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux pour la jeter ensuite. Pas elle. Elle ne ressemblait pas à ces filles que j'avais eu l'occasion de mettre dans mon lit, elle était presque trop bien pour ça.

-Tracey…je chuchotai, mon regard cherchant ses yeux verts. On ne fera rien ce soir.

-Mais pourquoi? S'écria Tracey, dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Tu n'as pas envie de moi?

-écoute, je soupirai doucement. J'ai envie de prendre mon temps avec toi. Je…je veux que tu sois ma copine, Tracey, s'il te plaît, sors avec moi.

Ce que je faisais était mal. Vraiment mal. Immoral, ignoble, abject. Pourtant, une idée mesquine venait de germer dans mon esprit perturbé, une idée insensée, étrange. Parce que je ne voulais pas être seul. Je ne voulais pas me consumer d'amour pour Hermione en attendant que la jolie préfète en chef ne daigne lever ses jolis yeux vers les miens. Moi aussi je ressentais le besoin de connaître ces choses là. Puis ça va sûrement faire plaisir à Blaise que je me sorte enfin Hermione de la tête. Tracey baissa le regard, troublée. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un chaste et tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le désir dévorant et potentiellement mortel que je ressentais à chaque fois que j'embrassait Hermione. C'était doux. C'était tendre. C'était sécurisant. Je n'avais pas échangé de tels baisers depuis longtemps. Et ça me ramenait loin en arrière, lorsque j'avais découvert toutes ces choses là, lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un gamin de quatorze ans et quelques qui ne savait pas comment toucher une fille.

-C'est d'accord. Conclut-elle, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Je répondis à son sourire, avant de m'emparer des lèvres de Tracey à nouveau. Cette fois, elle répondit pleinement à mon baiser, sa langue dessinait timidement le contour de ma bouche, et ses caresses d'une chasteté exemplaire me plaisaient. Je la serrais doucement contre mon corps alors qu'elle approfondissait notre échange. Je voulais seulement la laisser faire, rester passif, pour qu'elle découvre, pour qu'elle ressente. Tendrement, j'avais mordillé sa lèvre inférieure, avant de la capturer entre les miennes, ce qui la fit frémir. Jamais aucun garçon ne l'avait embrassée de la sorte, jamais elle n'en avait laisser un dessiner le contour de sa hanche, sa chute de reins si précieuse, ses jolis petits seins pudiquement dissimulés sous un soutien-gorge de coton rose. Nous nous séparâmes que quand l'air vint à nous manquer. Mes mains avaient emprisonné le visage de la belle alors que mes lèvres picoraient de tendres baisers sur sa jolie bouche en cœur. Tracey soupirait d'aise, ses bras toujours enroulés autour de mes épaules. Le bout de mon nez frôla doucement le sien, ce qui la fit rire. Ce rire qui résonnait comme mille clochettes, ce rire innocent, enfantin, empli d'une insouciance que je n'avais pas connue depuis tellement longtemps. Je n'avais presque pas le cœur d'utiliser Tracey comme alibi pour rendre Hermione jalouse, pour la blesser, pour la meurtrir. Parce que Tracey était une fille que l'on aimait, et non pas que l'on baisait. Après quelques instants de douceur et de tendresse, on sortit enfin du placard. J'aidai Tracey à reboutonner son chemisier alors qu'elle faisait le nœud de ma cravate, en prenant garde de ne pas serrer trop fort. Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres, et lorsque je vis le sourire radieux qu'elle me lança alors, je sus que j'avais fait le bon choix, aussi ignoble fût-il.

* * *

><p>Ce fut en tenant la main de Tracey que j'entrai dans la salle commune de Serpentard, prêt à affronter les miens et la petite fête qu'ils avaient organisée en mon honneur. S'ils comptaient me faire une surprise, c'était plutôt raté, il fallait dire que l'on ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur Blaise et sa discrétion. Je passai mon bras autour des épaules de Tracey, pour la serrer contre moi. Tracey attrapa ma taille, et c'est ainsi que l'on se dirigea vers les autres, en mode collés-serrés. Blaise était nonchalamment vautré dans un fauteuil, Malefoy était en train de roucouler avec Pansy Parkinson dans son fauteuil attitré, entouré de Crabbe et Goyle. Millicent Bulstrode regardait avec envie le couple, mais elle noyait son manque dans le verre qu'elle gardait à la main. Blaise me salua lorsqu'il me vit, et il resta à me fixer, les yeux ronds, en me voyant ainsi glué à Tracey, qui rayonnait comme un soleil. Je descendis ma main dans le dos de ma dulcinée, pour la pousser doucement vers le fauteuil à côté de celui de Blaise. Je me laissai tomber dedans, avant d'attirer Tracey sur mes genoux. Elle se cala confortablement contre moi, ses fines jambes fuselées allongées en travers des miennes. Elle avait posé sa tête contre mon torse, et mes bras enserraient sa taille avec douceur.<p>

Nonchalamment, je sortis ma baguette magique de ma manche, pour attirer vers moi deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre. Je me doutais bien que les autres les avaient obtenues illégalement, mais qu'importe, ce soir j'étais d'humeur clémente, je pouvais bien fermer les yeux là-dessus et recommencer à être intransigeant dès le lendemain. Je décapsulai les deux bouteilles, toujours armé de ma baguette, puis je la déposai sur la table basse, avant d'en tendre une à Tracey, qui me sourit en retour. Doucement, mes doigts effleurèrent son visage pour dégager une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée devant ses yeux si verts. Son sourire s'élargit davantage, puis elle se pencha sur moi pour me voler un long et langoureux baiser. Alors que ses lèvres dévoraient les miennes avec tendresse, je pus voir le regard sidéré que nous lança Blaise, qui semblait réclamer des explications sur le champ. Les mains de Tracey s'aventurèrent dans mes cheveux, qu'elle ébouriffa affectueusement.

-Tu deviens accro aux bisous, toi. Fis-je remarquer en lui chatouillant gentiment les côtes.

-C'est vrai. Admit-elle, amusée. Mais il faut dire j'adore t'embrasser.

-Dans ce cas…

Mes lèvres capturèrent les siennes pour l'entraîner dans un nouveau baiser, tout aussi tendre et langoureux que les précédents. Je me surpris à aimer ses baisers, c'était très agréable. Une lueur étrange passa dans mon regard, que Tracey remarqua.

-à quoi tu penses? Souffla-t-elle, tout près de mes lèvres.

-j'étais en train de me dire que tu embrasses très bien.

Et c'était on ne peut plus vrai. Ma réponse sembla ravir Tracey puisqu'elle me lança un adorable sourire, qui fit palpiter mon cœur glacé. À présent, je songeais à demain. Maintenant que j'avais une copine, comment j'allais devoir me comporter avec elle en public? Je voyais tous ces couples amourachés s'embrasser sans retenue à l'abri d'une statue, s'embrasser devant tout le monde, se tenir la main dans les couloirs, bref, toutes ces choses là. Mais allais-je seulement avoir des scrupules à m'afficher avec elle? Je n'en savais rien, à dire vrai. Et j'étais également impatient de voir comment Hermione allait réagir en me voyant avec la jolie Tracey,

-Elles sont où les autres bouteilles? Aboya Blaise. Et la musique bon sang, on ne peut pas faire de fête sans musique!

-Vous n'aviez pas encore commencé? Je demandai, moqueur.

-on t'attendait, mais comme Monsieur semblait vouloir prendre son temps…éluda Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Excuse moi, je murmurai d'un ton badin, j'étais avec ma petite-amie, je ne peux pas être partout à la fois.

-QUOI? Beugla Blaise en recrachant sa gorgée de bièraubeurre, avant de s'essuyer rageusement la bouche avec sa manche.

-Tracey est ma nouvelle petite-amie, tu as un souci avec ça? Je m'enquis, toujours aussi moqueur, toujours aussi faussement mielleux.

-Nooon, pas du tout, balbutia Blaise, sous le choc. Tu m'avais juste dit que…que tu avais des vues sur elle.

Sitôt dit, Blaise me foudroya du regard, m'indiquant clairement qu'après la fête, j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure. Connaissant le côté moralisateur du métis, je me doutais bien qu'il n'allait pas se gêner pour me sermonner et me reprocher d'utiliser cette fille alors que pas plus tard qu'en début de soirée, j'étais encore en train de pleurer sur Granger. Tiens, je savais aussi que ma décision de sortir avec Tracey n'allait pas forcément passer comme une lettre à la poste. Mon ami avait vraiment des raisons de croire que j'étais en train de péter les plombs.

-Oh, tiens, annonça Blaise pour changer de conversation, Théo, tu as un fan.

-Un fan? Je m'enquis, en arquant un sourcil perplexe.

-Oui, un certain Matthew Forbes, tu connais?

-Ah, oui, lui. Je grommelai en me rappelant du gamin blond au visage chafouin. D'ailleurs il a été réparti où, celui-là?

-Serpentard. Commenta Blaise en haussant les épaules.

-ça ne m'étonne vraiment pas. Je m'esclaffai tandis que je caressais doucement les jambes fuselées de ma copine. Ce gamin avait un goût prononcé pour les mauvaises blagues et pour les potins, c'est toi tout craché, Blaise!

-j'ai donc un rival. Soupira le métis, faussement blasé. Il faut que j'aille lui dire deux mots à celui-là, pour qu'il comprenne qui est le chef ici!

-oh, tu sais, il n'a que onze ans, il a encore du chemin à faire avant de prétendre pouvoir t'égaler. Tu es la commère de Poudlard et ça ne va pas changer du jour au lendemain. D'ailleurs, où a été répartie la petite Ketty?

-Ketty?

-oui, une petite brune avec des tresses toutes sages, qui n'a l'air pas bien vaillante d'ailleurs. Elle traîne avec le fameux Matthew, justement.

-pas vaillante? Se moqua Blaise, en arquant un sourcil. Tu parles bien de Katherine Donovan? Elle a été envoyée à Gryffondor, le Choixpeau n'a pas hésité une seule seconde.

-et Matthew, ça va, il n'est pas trop perdu? Je m'enquis, légèrement inquiet.

-je ne sais pas, il n'a pas arrêté de jacasser de tout le repas, puis là il est monté se coucher sans dire un mot à personne. Tu parles, s'il a été séparé de sa copine, ça a dû lui faire un sacré coup, le pauvre.

-Ouais, sûrement. J'pensais pas que Ketty et lui étaient si proches. J'pensais qu'il était simplement en train de l'embêter parce qu'elle était une proie facile. Elle n'était vraiment pas rassurée quand elle a su qu'il y avait un calamar géant dans le lac, et bien évidemment Matthew en jouait.

-Matthew m'a dit que tu lui avais dit qu'il y avait des piranhas dans le lac. Sourit Blaise, mi amusé, mi réprobateur.

-Non, tu lui as vraiment dit ça? S'enquit Tracey, avec une adorable moue boudeuse accrochée aux lèvres.

-Oh, je l'ai juste menacé de le jeter par-dessus bord s'il continuait à faire des bêtises, rien de grave. Apparemment, mon argument a fait son effet puisqu'il s'est tenu à carreaux après. J'annonçai sur le ton de la plaisanterie tout en gratifiant Tracey d'un sourire séducteur.

-C'est du Nott tout craché. Commenta Blaise, il n'a pas son pareil pour impressionner les autres, pas vrai vieux? En tout cas, Matthew n'a pas arrêté de parler de la fameuse Ketty, Ketty par ci, Ketty par là, ah, on aurait dit que son monde tournait autour d'elle. Ça m'a rappelé vaguement quelqu'un, tu vois?

-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je coupai d'un ton bourru, en haussant les épaules.

Il ne faudrait pas non plus que Blaise commence à me mettre dans l'embarras devant Tracey, bien que cette dernière, de la même année que nous, connaissait sans doute la nature de ma relation avec la nouvelle préfète-en-chef. Donc, si elle avait accepté de sortir avec moi, c'était en toute connaissance de cause. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, Hermione allait lui faire de l'ombre, qu'elle allait se rendre compte de mes sentiments pour elle. Peut-être que Tracey de son côté, elle aussi lassée d'être seule, à longueur de temps, avait besoin de combler sa solitude dans mes bras. Finalement, ça nous faisait au moins quelque chose en commun. _Je suis vierge mais j'ai envie de le faire avec toi. _j'en venais à me demander si c'est-ce qu'elle voulait réellement ou si elle tenait à se débarrasser du fardeau que représentait sa vertu. J'en viens à envisager de nouveau de faire quelque chose ce soir. Coucher dès le premier soir et se mettre ensemble ensuite, ça doit pouvoir se faire, non? Je n'en savais rien, j'ignorais quelles étaient les règles à respecter pour démarrer une relation amoureuse stable, solide, et surtout, durable. J'avais la fâcheuse tendance à n'en faire qu'à ma tête, à ne pas respecter le protocole. Y avait-il seulement un protocole pour tout ça?

Mes doigts traçaient des cercles réguliers et légers le long des jambes de la belle Tracey. Cette dernière frémissait sous mes caresses alors que mes mains remontaient toujours plus haut pour effleurer parfois sa jupe plissée. Jupe qui, au demeurant, remontait toujours plus haut, dévoilant ses cuisses divines, parfaites. Tracey me jeta un regard empli d'affection, alors que je plongeais dans son cou pour y poser un tendre et chaste baiser. Elle se lova un peu plus contre moi, et je la fis rire en la serrant contre mon corps en un geste possessif, comme si je refusais de la laisser partir.

-en tout cas, Matthew n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi. Avait garanti Blaise avec désinvolture. Tu es son idole, mec.

-super. Je maugréai, sans enthousiasme. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un première année me colle aux basques.

-Tu es _préfet_, mec, ils te colleront forcément aux basques.

-Justement, je suis préfet, pas nounou.

-Guide spirituel, ça sonne mieux pour toi?

-Mouais. Je finis par acquiescer, n'étant guère convaincu par ses dires.

Sans en dire davantage, je bus une gorgée sur ma bièraubeurre. Puis, mes lèvres joueuses effleurèrent le cou de la belle Tracey, le lobe de son oreille, le contour de sa mâchoire. Elle m'offrit finalement ses lèvres, que j'embrassai avec tendresse. Notre baiser s'éternisa apparemment un peu trop au goût de Blaise puisqu'il venait de nous balancer un coussin, que Tracey réceptionna habilement.

-Hé, il y a des chambres pour faire ça! S'exclama-t-il, faussement outré.

-En plein dans le mille! S'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme, avant de me lancer un sourire rayonnant.

-Tu sais, je murmurai à son oreille avant de lui en mordiller le lobe, il n'est pas encore trop tard pour faire carrière dans le Quidditch, en tant que poursuiveuse.

-Ca tombe bien, gloussa-t-elle, je comptais me présenter pour les sélections, l'équipe de notre maison recrute.

-Tu vas être prise d'office, alors. Acquiesçai-je avant de lui voler un nouveau baiser, qu'elle accepta sans broncher.

Je fouillai alors dans les poches de ma robe de sorcier, pour en extirper un paquet de cigarettes à moitié vide, alors que Blaise me jetait un regard peu amène. Il est vrai que je fumais trop, que je m'empoisonnais toujours un peu plus à chaque bouffée de nicotine. Et Blaise m'en faisait souvent le reproche. Reproche que j'accueillis, comme d'habitude, par un haussement d'épaules.

-Encore en train de fumer? Maugréa-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne t'arrêteras donc jamais?

-Va dire ça au type qui m'a passé ma première clope quand j'avais quatorze ans. Rétorquai-je, froidement. _come on, _Blaise, arrête de jouer les moralisateurs et profite un peu, on n'a qu'une seule vie.

J'avais ponctué mes dires en finissant le reste de ma bièraubeurre. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, pour la énième fois. Il est vrai que je ne lui facilitais pas la tâche, avec mon caractère pour le moins pénible, mais intérieurement, je le remerciais de veiller sur moi, à sa manière. C'était peut-être cucul de présenter les choses de la sorte, mais Blaise, non content d'être mon meilleur ami, était également mon garde-fou, celui qui m'empêchait de sombrer totalement. Gageons que si j'avais osé parler à Blaise de mes intentions quant à Tracey, si tant est que je n'avais pas eu cette idée sur un coup de tête, pour sûr m'aurait-il fait la morale, comme d'habitude. Il m'aurait engueulé comme du poisson pourri, comme lui seul sait le faire. De la même façon que Blaise était peut-être la seule personne au monde que j'écoutais -un peu. Peut-être était-ce là l'avantage d'avoir à ses côtés une personne qui me connaît sur le bout des doigts.

Bien sûr, Hermione me connaissait par cœur également, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Simplement parce qu'Hermione était une fille et que les filles ne fonctionnent pas du tout de la même manière que les garçons. Cela dit, avoir fréquenté une fille depuis mon plus jeune âge ne m'a pas aidé à la comprendre elle ou une de ses congénères. Bien au contraire, la manière de fonctionner des filles me dépassait complètement. Parce que ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on apprenait dans les bouquins mais sur le terrain. Parfois, avec Blaise, on échangeait nos conclusions, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'étions très convaincus des résultats de nos expériences: malheureusement pour nous, mettre une fille dans son lit n'aidait pas à leur compréhension.

Entre Blaise, Malefoy, et moi, j'étais le dernier à avoir conservé ma vertu. J'avais presque seize ans quand j'ai eu ma première fois, alors que Blaise avait déjà commencé à courir les jupons presque deux ans plus tôt. Malgré les moqueries incessantes de mon meilleur ami, je n'avais jamais cédé d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. De toute manière, à part Hermione, je n'avais jamais vraiment parlé à une autre fille auparavant. Il est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien, j'aurais aimé avoir ma première fois avec elle, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. À la place, j'ai défloré Padma Patil, et Daphné Greengrass a suivi lors d'une soirée mondaine donnée par mon père. Depuis, j'avais eu quelques conquêtes, des filles de bonne famille, ou tout du moins qui appartenaient à la haute aristocratie anglaise. C'est qu'on s'ennuyait dans de telles soirées où la débauche était souvent dissimulée sous le champagne coûteux et les petits fours .

Cela dit, je ne savais toujours pas si j'allais céder à Tracey. J'avais décidé d'être gentleman et d'attendre qu'entre nous ce soit un peu plus sérieux, mais je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir m'en tenir à cette résolution. De plus, Tracey semblait bouder un peu depuis qu'on avait quitté ce fichu placard à balais. Forcément, si elle avait espéré que je lui passe sur le corps, elle avait été déçue en voyant que je m'étais dégonflé face à son aveu et à son sourire adorable. Alors, je me penchai vers Tracey pour dégager quelques mèches brunes de son cou gracile. Elle frémit à mon contact. J'appuyai mes lèvres contre sa tempe, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille, sensuellement.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir mes résolutions, ce soir.

Elle leva ses yeux immenses vers moi. L'incompréhension papillonnait dans son regard émeraude. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

-Salle sur demande, ce soir? Je chuchotai à son oreille, tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-C'est d'accord. Dit-elle en souriant, les joues légèrement roses.

Sur ce, elle se pencha vers moi pour poser un délicat baiser sur mes lèvres entrouvertes, puis elle se leva doucement pour aller rejoindre Daphné et Astoria qui discutaient à voix basse plus loin. Je vis Daphné foudroyer du regard ma petite-amie ce qui m'arracha un haussement de sourcil dubitatif. Ainsi donc, elle aussi était jalouse de me voir avec une autre fille alors qu'elle savait très bien à quoi s'en tenir si elle couchait avec moi? Il s'agissait bien des termes de notre marché, non?

-Puisque tu as cessé de roucouler, me houspilla Blaise, on va enfin pouvoir boire.

-Tu oublies que je suis préfet et que je pourrais te mettre en retenue rien que pour ça. Je ripostai, paré de mon éternel sourire en coin.

-Oui, peut-être, concéda Blaise avec suffisance, mais comme Tonton Blaise est toujours de bon conseil, et comme c'est genre ton meilleur pote, tu fermeras les yeux là-dessus, n'est-ce pas Théo?

-cela fait à peine quelques heures que je suis de nouveau préfet et tu cherches déjà à me corrompre. Je soupirai, complètement blasé, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Allez, envoie la bouteille.

Ravi, Blaise décapsula la bouteille de whisky pur-feu et nous en versa chacun un verre. Je souris devant l'enthousiasme de mon ami, avant de boire une rasade de cet alcool puissant. Je soupirai en sentant le liquide ambré rouler dans ma gorge et me réchauffer le gosier. Lentement, je tirai une bouffée sur ma cigarette, sous le regard dédaigneux de Malefoy. Pansy avait d'ailleurs quitté ses genoux pour rejoindre Tracey, Daphné et Astoria. Son rire était trop fort, et elle fumait elle aussi une cigarette, nonchalamment appuyée sur le dossier du fauteuil où se trouvait Tracey.

-à cette nouvelle année. conclut Blaise en levant son verre pour trinquer. À toutes les conneries que l'on pourra faire cette année.

-à cette nouvelle année. je confirmai, en l'imitant. À nos amours et à toutes les emmerdes que ça peut apporter.

-Je n'aurai pas dit mieux. Acquiesça le métis. Amen.

Puis, on but cul sec notre verre avant de le poser sur le bord de la table basse. Un sourire extatique aux lèvres, j'affirmai d'une voix rauque:

-béni soit celui qui nous a eu toutes ces bouteilles, même si c'est cet abruti de Malefoy. Ressers m'en un verre.

-Fais quand même attention. Rappela Blaise, moralisateur comme toujours.

-_Come on, _c'était le deal! Tu as dit que j'aurai droit à mon whisky si je mangeais ce qu'il y avait dans mon assiette. J'ai mangé ce qu'il y avait dans mon assiette, donc j'ai droit à mon whisky.

-En matière de syllogismes tu as déjà fait mieux. Soupira Blaise.

Je tirai une énième bouffée sur ma cigarette. Blaise avait sa baguette en main et faisait apparaître une bonne dizaine de petits récipients contenant un liquide transparent et pourtant fortement alcoolisé. Une fois qu'il eut fini son petit manège, Blaise se frotta les mains, ravi comme un gamin le matin de Noël.

-ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas fait un petit concours. Gloussa le métis en se saisissant du premier shooter, dont le contenu était vaguement rose.

-Tu ne vois donc pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'on aille avec la gueule de bois en cours demain? Je m'enquis, légèrement moqueur.

-Ce n'est pas comme si ça nous était jamais arrivé. Répondit mon meilleur ami avec suffisance.

-C'est pas faux. Je murmurai, la voix légèrement rauque.

Puis, je portai mon propre shooter à mes lèvres pour le boire d'une traite. L'alcool était vraiment fort et m'arracha une quinte de toux, ce qui me donna les larmes aux yeux. Je secouai légèrement la tête tout en grimaçant. Blaise, évidemment, ne moqua pas une occasion de se moquer.

-Allons, ne dis pas que tu n'as pas eu le temps de t'entraîner en Russie, il paraît qu'ils carburent à la vodka.

-Bulgarie, Blaise. Je sifflai, agacé.

-C'est pareil, ils sont slaves, ils ont ça dans le sang. Lança le métis sous mon regard peu amène.

L'alcool commençait à me monter à la tête, alors que j'avais plus chaud. Je desserrai le nœud de ma cravate en clignant des yeux, pour tenter de faire partir le voile flou qui s'était glissé devant mes prunelles d'acier. Il fallait dire que malgré mon côté potentiellement débauché, je ne buvais pas très souvent. Certes, je tenais l'alcool mais les fois où je m'étais retrouvé avec la gueule de bois étaient extrêmement rares. Blaise, lui, avait plus l'habitude que moi. Il fallait dire que ce mec avait le vice dans le sang. Dire qu'avant, c'était moi le plus raisonnable de nous deux, le plus sage aussi. Force est de constater que je me laissais aller sur la pente glissante. Mais une fois de temps en temps ne pouvait pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas? J'étais malgré tout Théodore, le type trop sérieux, bien trop porté sur les études, bien trop enclin à l'amusement. Je m'étais certes débridé ces dernières années, il fallait dire que j'avais été un peu beaucoup poussé par Blaise, qui était fatigué de m'entendre toujours rechigner, mais je restais tout de même relativement sage, si on faisait abstraction des parties de jambes en l'air que je m'octroyais de temps à autres.

Blaise m'adressa un sourire narquois. En retour, je le foudroyai du regard, avant de m'emparer du deuxième shooter. Je le bus sans plus tarder. Cette fois, la vodka passa mieux. Cela dit, je me demandais vraiment comment faisaient les russes pour carburer à ça à longueur de temps. Parce que je ne me voyais pas boire ça à longueur d'années. Alors que j'avais toujours aussi chaud, j'avais enlevé quelques boutons à ma chemise, mais cela ne me rafraîchit pas pour autant. Et plus les shooters descendaient, plus j'avais chaud. J'avais complètement ouvert ma chemise, tant je suffoquais. Bordel, quelqu'un ne peut-il pas éteindre le feu?

-Où tu vas? Demanda Blaise, en me voyant me lever.

-Prendre l'air.

Il ne demanda pas d'autre explications et se contenta de hocher la tête, alors que je traversai furtivement la salle, comme une ombre. Tracey, trop absorbée à rire et à papoter avec ses copines ne me vit pas sortir. L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, je ressentis tout de même une pointe de culpabilité. J'avais promis à Tracey de la retrouver dans la salle sur demande, mais je savais très bien que je ne passerai pas la soirée avec elle, que je passerai ma nuit à vadrouiller dans l'école voire même dehors, et que je finirai par m'endormir quelque part, complètement assommé par la vodka. Je n'aurai plus qu'à traîner les pieds jusqu'à mon dortoir pour m'habiller proprement et remonter à la salle de bains des préfets pour m'octroyer un bon bain. Puis, une fois que cela sera fait, je n'aurai plus qu'à me traîner jusqu'à la grande-salle, en mode zombie et gueule de bois, pour petit-déjeuner, afin de reprendre des forces qui me seront nécessaires pour affronter la dure journée de demain…d'autant plus qu'on commençait par potions et ça, c'était un vrai challenge.

Mais il est connu que les choses ne se déroulaient jamais vraiment comme prévu, le destin laissait une part importante à l'aléa, à cet aléa dont on se serait tous passés à un moment ou à un autre de notre vie. En me promenant ainsi dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard, chemise ouverte et mains dans les poches, -un peu- bourré de surcroît, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'à cette heure-ci, je puisse me faire interpeller au beau milieu d'un couloir par la dernière personne que je m'attendais à croiser dans le coin, à une heure si tardive.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est fait, vous allez me détester XD Théodore a une copine, et sa copine c'est la perfection incarnée: jolie, intelligente, et fille de bonne famille. Vous en saurez un peu plus sur elle d'ici les prochains chapitres. Tracey Davis n'est pas un personnage inventé, elle est bel et bien présente dans la liste d'élèves de Serpentard que JKR avait dressée (voir l'encyclopédie HP). Cependant, comme on sait très peu de choses sur elle, je me suis permise d'inventer sa description physique et son caractère. Elle sera elle aussi importante dans l'histoire, autant que Ketty et Matthew, mais j'ai presque pitié pour la pauvre Tracey parce que son couple avec Théodore va mal finir (c'est évident, je dirais même.) Patience donc, Hermione et Théo ne vont pas se sauter dessus dès le prochain chapitre, ni même les suivants, il faut les laisser se rapprocher, se réconcilier, tout ça, parce que leur relation est vraiment complexe et il faut bien des petites intrigues pour entretenir le suspense.<p>

Sinon, le prochain chapitre sera un pur Théo/Mione, mais il y aura aussi quelques petites choses qui vont s'annexer à ce chapitre. J'ai même une petite idée des évènements à venir, et je vous promets du lourd. Ceux qui n'aiment pas le suspense vont continuer à me haïr, je crois bien, mais le chapitre ne va pas tarder à venir si je continue sur cette lancée.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents. Merci encore pour vos rewiews, qui me réchauffent le cœur, ce qui est vraiment bienvenu en cette période hivernale =)


	5. Solitaire au clair de lune

Nous sommes Samedi, et qui dit samedi dit nouveau chapitre pour _le retour du fils prodigue. _je vous ai laissé dans un méchant suspens, avec la nouvelle copine de Théo, et surtout, la personne qui l'interpelle en fin de chapitre. Maintenant, je tiens à glisser un warning. Le premier passage est dégoulinant de guimauve mais c'est un mal nécessaire pour amorcer les prochains chapitres. Promis, il n'y en aura pas d'ici les prochains chapitres, on va retrouver rapidement les Hermione & Théodore des premiers chapitres. C'est juste que là…ils ont encore des choses à se dire. Quoique, je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment parler de guimauve parce que Théo il joue quand même un double jeu, ses intentions sont tout sauf louables. Et warning aussi parce que lemon _vraiment_ soft. Et je pense que l'attitude de Théo devrait vous surprendre quelque peu, héhé. En tout cas, merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre, je suis vraiment contente de voir que ma petite histoire plaît. (enfin, petite, tout est relatif, parce que j'ai au moins prévu quinze chapitres. Voire peut-être même davantage. ) Il est inutile de préciser que j'en veux encore, je suis devenue accro. C'est vraiment important pour moi, alors continuez à reviewer comme vous le faites et vous seriez géniaux =) Et pour ceux m'ayant ajoutée aux alertes/favoris et qui n'ont pas reviewé, merci de vous manifester, me dire pourquoi vous l'avait fait, ce serait magnifique!

**Disclaimer: **rien n'est à moi, je ne fais que martyriser les personnages pour les besoins de l'histoire.

* * *

><p>L'air frais de la nuit me revigora quelque peu. Fort heureusement, les couloirs de Poudlard, déserts à cette heure-ci, n'étaient pas autant chauffés que les salles communes. Déambuler un peu ne pouvait pas me faire de mal, bien au contraire. Même si je ne marchais plus très droit, même si je voyais fou, même si je commençais à avoir la migraine. Je savourais ces brefs instants de répit avec une toute nouvelle sérénité, que je ne me connaissais plus depuis longtemps. Ici, je me sentais enfin chez moi, loin de tous mes problèmes, de toutes mes tergiversations. Certes, ma vie sentimentale était un vrai chaos, mais j'avais l'impression d'être en sécurité, tout du moins, pour le moment, parce que le monde sorcier, et il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, n'était plus aussi sûr qu'autrefois.<p>

Je n'avais pas l'air très sérieux, à déambuler ainsi dans les couloirs, chemise grande ouverte, cravate pendant lamentablement autour de mon cou. Je ne recherchai pas pour autant à me redonner un certain standing, les chances pour que je rencontre quelqu'un dans les couloirs étaient très faibles. Et pourtant, je fus quand même dérangé. Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir eu l'idée de me promener dans les couloirs à une heure si tardive, tant et si bien que je me retrouvai nez à nez avec la dernière personne que je m'attendais à rencontrer ici.

-Théo? Souffla la voix, apparemment gênée de me trouver dans cet accoutrement.

Je ricanai légèrement. Hermione Granger se trouvait devant moi, les joues légèrement rosies, se retenant de ne pas regarder ce que ma chemise ouverte laissait voir. Je ricanais parce qu'elle semblait gênée, or, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle me verrait torse-nu. Pourtant, elle rougissait, comme une jouvencelle, détournant le regard du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, complètement débraillé qui plus est?

-je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu connais la réponse. Je lui assénai, durement.

Elle m'adressa un regard blessé tandis qu'elle mesurait l'impact de mes paroles. Qu'elle croit que j'avais passé ma soirée avec une jolie fille, cela ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure. Je voulais qu'elle ait mal, qu'elle soit blessée de me voir butiner de fille en fille. Je voulais qu'elle regrette d'avoir juré fidélité à un type qui ne la méritait pas.

-Je vois. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse, sourcils froncés. Tu as renoué avec tes vieilles habitudes je suppose?

-Exact. Je répondis en haussant les épaules. Ça fait du bien d'être rentré à la maison.

-Tu ne te plaisais donc pas en Bulgarie? S'enquit-elle, moqueuse, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-j'étais loin de tout là bas. Je murmurai, légèrement rêveur. Ce n'était pas pareil. Blaise n'était pas là. Toi non plus, d'ailleurs.

Elle avait légèrement tressailli lorsque je l'avais prise à parti. Elle rosissait encore plus, ce qui lui donnait l'air tout à fait adorable. Elle ne paraissait pas en colère, pas jalouse pour un sou malgré ce que j'avais suggéré quelques instants plus tôt. Hermione passa une main embarrassée dans ses longs cheveux châtain. Je soupirai longuement, puis je me décidai enfin à avouer la vérité.

-Non, je n'ai rien fait qui puisse choquer la morale, ce soir. J'étais juste sorti prendre l'air.

-je préfère ça. Acquiesça-t-elle en prenant les deux pans de ma chemise pour la refermer minutieusement.

Sa remarque, qui semblait anodine, ne l'était pourtant pas. Pas pour moi, en tout cas. Alors, un léger sourire vint flotter sur mes lèvres, un sourire énigmatique. Elle détourna le regard tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Pitié Hermione. Pas de gêne entre nous, tu le sais bien, pourtant. Mais c'était peine perdue. On se comportait comme deux ados en train de découvrir l'amour, ou quelque autre situation plutôt cocasse du même genre. Par Merlin, qu'allais-je devenir si je n'étais même plus capable de regarder ma meilleure amie en face?

Elle avait fini de reboutonner ma chemise. Nos corps étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Trop proches. Tellement proches, que c'en était troublant. Alors, elle renoua également ma cravate, prise dans son élan. Je la laissais faire, réprimant l'envie de poser mes mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer contre moi, tout contre moi. Je n'avais simplement pas le droit. Pas seulement parce qu'elle appartenait à un autre, parce qu'elle n'était pas pour moi. Parce que moi aussi j'avais quelqu'un, et le pire, c'était sans doute que je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir lui rester fidèle trop longtemps, surtout si Hermione était dans les parages.

-Voilà. Déclara-t-elle simplement, lorsqu'elle eut fini son ouvrage. Tu es un peu plus présentable maintenant.

-C'est vrai. Je me contentai d'acquiescer en silence, l'ombre d'un sourire flottant sur mes lèvres. Toi, je peux savoir pourquoi tu vadrouilles dans les couloirs aussi tard?

-je suppose que l'excuse des rondes est irrecevable puisque nous avons largement passé l'horaire des rondes. Alors, je dirais la même chose que toi, je suis venue prendre l'air. Et peut-être qu'ainsi je trouverai le sommeil, Morphée a tendance à me bouder ces temps-ci.

-je pense pouvoir comprendre. Je finis par murmurer doucement. Je n'ai pas sommeil non plus. À dire vrai, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu une nuit de sommeil digne de ce nom.

-On va faire un tour? Proposa-t-elle, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

-D'accord. Je finis par céder, avant de lui proposer galamment mon bras.

Un instant, j'avais eu peur qu'elle refuse. Mais elle accepta de me le prendre sans se faire prier davantage. Nous étions comme avant, bras dessus, bras dessous, comme si nos disputes incessantes ne commençaient pas à avoir raison de notre si forte amitié, comme si notre amitié n'était pas en passe de devenir autre chose. Beaucoup de personnes, à raison, ne croyaient pas en l'amitié fille-garçon, parce qu'à l'adolescence, le désir commençait à se manifester, on commençait à avoir envie d'autre chose, la vieille copine asexuée devenait femme et en tant que garçon je n'avais pas été insensible à ces changements, bien au contraire. Au départ, désirer ma meilleure amie de la sorte m'avait mis mal à l'aise, mais après, je m'y étais fait, j'avais fini par l'accepter, d'autant plus que ce désir était réciproque. Mais parfois, je venais à me demander si ce n'était pas que du désir, s'il y avait quand même autre chose, plus ténu et plus complexe aussi, qui pourrait laisser penser qu'il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que d'un attachement tronqué, enraciné en notre for intérieur parce qu'on se fréquentait depuis toujours, et que l'autre représentait la seule entité stable d'une vie qui commençait à foutre le camp.

J'avais toujours pensé que mon amitié avec Hermione était indestructible, d'autant plus qu'elle était fidèle en amitié. Pourtant, force est de constater que l'on s'était considérablement éloignés, que le fossé se creusait chaque jour un peu plus entre nous. Nous n'avions pas les mêmes envies, les mêmes aspirations, et pourtant, on continuait à se voir, à se fréquenter, envers et contre tout. La séparation sitôt arrivés à Poudlard avait été difficile à vivre, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, mais nous avons bravement fait face, on avait bravé la tempête. Qu'elle soit de Gryffondor et moi de Serpentard n'avait rien changé. J'étais son Théodore, elle était ma Hermione et c'était très bien comme ça. Seulement, elle est devenue amie avec ces crétins de Potter et de Weasley. Autant dire que j'avais très mal vécu le fait de devoir la partager avec quelqu'un d'autre, tant j'étais exclusif. Je ne me donnais certes pas à beaucoup de personnes, mais quand je le faisais, ce n'était jamais à moitié. C'était totalement, inconditionnellement, et j'attendais de l'autre une contrepartie équivalente.

Le vent frais du soir me frappa le visage et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Nous étions sortis du château pour arriver dans le parc. Le parc lui aussi était tranquille, et nous risquions encore moins d'être dérangés par quiconque, les rondes des préfets se limitaient au seul château. Nous avions donc le champ libre pour passer la nuit dehors.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est la dernière année que l'on passe ici, tout est passé trop vite. Murmura Hermione, avec un sourire nostalgique.

Pitié, Hermione, ne me fais pas le coup de la nostalgie. Tu sais très bien que ça va finir par me tuer, que je vais définitivement sombrer si je continue à vivre dans le passé sans aller de l'avant. Pourtant, cette année, j'avais pris une résolution. J'entendais bien profiter de cette nouvelle et dernière année comme il se doit. Profiter de chaque minute, chaque seconde, comme si c'était la dernière. Avec ou sans elle.

-on en aura vécu des choses en sept ans, pas vrai? Je m'enquis doucement, en scrutant les environs comme si je cherchais à les enregistrer quelque part dans ma mémoire.

-Oui, c'est un chapitre de ma vie que j'aurai du mal à refermer. Je suppose qu'une partie de mon âme restera à tout jamais à Poudlard. C'est ma deuxième maison.

-Poudlard est véritablement le seul endroit où je me sens chez moi. Je finis par confesser à voix basse. Ailleurs, je ne suis qu'un étranger.

-Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de ce qui nous attend après. Couina Hermione, d'une toute petite voix. Je…on va devoir faire la guerre. On ne sera plus jamais en sécurité. On ne sera plus jamais des enfants.

-ça s'appelle la croisée des chemins. Je murmurai d'un ton très sérieux. On va tous devoir choisir à un moment ou à un autre. Je m'étais toujours dit que j'étais en sursis, que j'avais le temps de…de décider. Mais le temps nous a bien rattrapés on dirait.

-Tu sais où tu vas, toi? Demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-J'en ai absolument aucune idée. Je soupirai d'un ton las. Mais en attendant…On peut tout de même essayer de reconstruire les vestiges de notre enfance.

-Tu saurais faire ça?

-Bien sûr! J'affirmai, avec autosuffisance. Il suffit de fermer les yeux et de rêver encore un peu. Je sais qu'on a vécu des choses difficiles, mais je pense que notre innocence est encore là, quelque part, bien enfouie.

-Et toi, à quoi tu rêves?

-je rêve à une vie paisible, sans mensonges, sans Voldemort, sans choix à faire.

-Tu n'as pas peur de prononcer son nom. Fit-elle remarquer, timidement.

-Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Je sifflai, durement.

Le silence s'installa entre nous, inconfortable. Hermione regardait ses pieds, tandis que je levais la tête pour regarder le ciel étoilé. Je repris la parole pour dissiper ce silence gênant.

-Tu sais, ma mère disait souvent que les étoiles dans le ciel représente l'âme de quelqu'un qu'on a aimé et qui est parti trop tôt. Juste avant de…de mourir, elle m'a dit qu'à chaque fois qu'elle me manquerait trop, je n'avais qu'à regarder le ciel, et que je la verrai parce qu'elle continuera de veiller sur moi-même si elle n'est plus là.

-Et elle t'a dit comment la repérer? Demanda Hermione avec intérêt.

-Bien sûr! Je répondis avec un sourire triste. Elle a dit qu'elle serait l'étoile la plus brillante, la plus éclatante, la plus belle.

-Et tu y crois, toi? S'enquit-elle dans un souffle, levant vers moi ses prunelles ambrées remplies de larmes.

-J'ai besoin d'y croire. Je finis par avouer, non sans grimacer au passage.

Doucement, elle prit ma main dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Docile, je la laissais faire, non sans lui dédier un sourire tendre. Nous restâmes ainsi, main dans la main, à regarder le ciel étoilé. Ce ciel sans aucun nuage, qui représentait l'Espoir.

-il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire sans jamais oser. Je repris, paré de mon sempiternel sourire en coin. J'ai envie d'aller me baigner dans le lac. Je sais, c'est con comme idée, mais l'an prochain je n'aurai plus l'occasion dans le faire.

-Te…te baigner? demanda Hermione, interloquée. Mais…Mais…tu voudrais faire ça maintenant? Et…Nous n'avons pas de maillot de bain.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. J'affirmai d'un ton badin. On n'aura qu'à garder nos sous-vêtements, cela me paraît être le minimum syndical.

-je…balbutia-t-elle, les joues écarlates. Je…je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Fais comme tu veux. Je ripostai tout en enlevant ma cravate et en commençant à déboutonner ma chemise. Moi, en tout cas, j'y vais.

-D'accord, je viens. Marmonna-t-elle, cramoisie, en commençant à se défaire de son uniforme.

Bientôt, mes vêtements furent tous à terre, exception fait de mon caleçon que j'avais soigneusement gardé sur moi. Sans attendre mon amie, depuis le ponton, j'avais sauté dans l'eau comme un enfant, en laissant échapper un cri de joie. Alors que je ressortais la tête de l'eau, quelques mètres plus loin, j'entendais le rire d'Hermione, qui se déshabillait toujours. Prudemment, la lionne avança vers le lac, une moue boudeuse accrochée au lèvres.

-Allez, viens, elle est excellente! M'écriai-je, en faisant quelques brasses.

-Attends, haleta-t-elle, j'arrive.

Mon regard se posa alors sur sa silhouette divine, magnifiée sous l'éclat de la lune. Sa peau banche se distinguait parfaitement dans la pénombre, et ce d'autant plus qu'elle portait des sous-vêtements noirs. Elle noua ses cheveux à l'aide d'un élastique, avant de glisser un orteil dans l'eau fraîche. Après avoir hésité longuement, elle se jeta franchement à l'eau et en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, me rejoignant en quelques brasses.

-Tu as raison, finit-elle par murmurer, c'est quelque chose qu'il faut faire au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions en train de nous arroser et de nous poursuivre tout en hurlant de rire. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de rire de la sorte, ni même de m'amuser comme nous étions en train de le faire actuellement, aussi j'étais particulièrement content de partager cet instant avec elle, cet instant où on pouvait se permettre de retrouver un tant soit peu d'insouciance. Puis, Hermione disparut sous l'eau. Au passage, je la sentis frôler ma jambe, puis, elle remonta à la surface un peu plus loin.

-On fait la course jusqu'au ponton? Proposa-t-elle, alors que je l'avais rejointe.

-D'accord. Le dernier est une andouille! M'écriai-je avant de m'élancer, faisant fi de ses protestations.

La course fut acharnée. Le ponton se rapprochait, et aucun de nous ne semblait vouloir distancer l'autre. Je fus néanmoins le premier à toucher la plateforme de bois, et je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre ma respiration qu'Hermione venait de se jeter entre mes bras en criant de joie.

-je crois qu'on est ex-æquo. Susurra-t-elle alors que je refermais mes bras autour d'elle.

Nous restâmes ainsi enlacés un long moment. Un moment qui sembla durer une éternité. Je sentais le corps d'Hermione frissonner contre le mien. Elle avait froid, elle claquait des dents et le contour de ses lèvres devenait légèrement bleu. En soupirant, je la soulevai pour l'asseoir sur le ponton, puis je sortis de l'eau à mon tour. Mes prunelles glacées la dévisageaient avec intensité tandis qu'elle réclamait la chaleur et le confort de mes bras. Mon regard accrocha le sien, regard qu'elle soutint sans ciller. Elle était si belle, argentée sous la lune, ses cheveux sombres tombant sur ses épaules en une masse volumineuse et indistincte.

Je fus surpris lorsqu'elle se pencha vers moi pour capturer mes lèvres des siennes, ce qui m'arracha un haussement de sourcil perplexe. Sa main tendre et timide s'était posée sur ma cuisse alors que sa bouche dévorait la mienne avec impatience, obéissant à je ne savais quelle pulsion. Sa langue délicate dessinait le contour de mes lèvres, ce qui provoqua en moi une série de frissons délicieux. Ma main gauche vint soulever sa lourde chevelure brune alors que nos deux corps s'étaient rapprochés. Joueur, j'avais par trois fois refusé de lui céder le passage, ce qui l'avait considérablement frustrée. Alors, exigeante, elle s'était à nouveau emparée de mes lèvres pour approfondir notre baiser. Ses bras frêles enserraient mes épaules avec force, alors que mes mains épousaient parfaitement ses hanches.

Je consentis enfin à lui céder le passage. Elle laissa échapper un soupir ravi lorsque nos langues se rencontrèrent enfin. Elles se caressaient, se bataillaient, provoquant en moi un véritable feu d'artifice d'émotions toutes aussi intenses les unes que les autres. J'embrassais Hermione comme je n'avais jamais embrassé qui que ce soit auparavant, mes mains parcouraient son corps svelte et fragile. Elle tremblait sous mes caresses, son corps se cambrait contre le mien, recherchant mon toucher tendre et méthodique. Mes doigts dégrafèrent l'attache de son soutien-gorge trempé sans qu'elle ne proteste pour autant. Au contraire, elle ne faisait que se rapprocher de moi, comme si elle avait la volonté de se fondre en moi. En soupirant, elle me laissa l'accès à son cou que je picorais de petits baisers. Elle finit par s'allonger sur le ponton, m'entraînant avec elle. Je me retrouvai à nouveau tout contre elle, ma peau s'embrasait à chacune de ses caresses, alors qu'elle tirait impatiemment sur mon caleçon.

Puis, je parus me rendre compte de ce qu'on était en train de faire. Elle était presque nue entre mes bras, elle s'abandonnait à mes caresses et à mes baisers passionnés. Elle n'était pas à moi, elle ne serait jamais à moi, et pourtant, je l'honorais comme si elle était mienne. Je n'avais pas le droit de la prendre, et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'en avoir envie. Cruellement envie, je dirais même. Nous étions tous les deux engagés avec d'autres personnes, elle avait trompé Ron et j'avais trompé Tracey. Je me redressais un peu trop brusquement, soudainement dégrisé. Hermione m'interrogea du regard.

-je…Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Je confessai dans un souffle. Ce qu'on fait…ce n'est pas bien.

La belle Hermione m'adressa un regard blessé, chargé de reproches. Mon regard continuait à apprécier ses courbes appétissantes. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la courbe délicate de ses seins, sa poitrine précieuse et fragile se soulevant à chaque respiration. Elle était vraiment sublime, d'une splendeur marmoréenne sous la lune, telle une Aphrodite oubliée. Vaguement, je me demandais si Weasmoche prenait encore le temps d'apprécier la vue qu'offrait le corps de sa compagne. À l'évidence, non. Il ne savait pas regarder une femme, encore moins la désirer, et surtout pas la toucher. Comment je savais cela? Parce que je voyais toute la frustration qui s'était accumulée dans le regard ambré de la lionne, le regard d'une femme lésée, mal baisée, pour parler plus crûment.

Les joues d'Hermione étaient teintées d'un beau rouge brique à présent, et elle s'était soustraite à ma vue dès lors qu'elle s'était aperçue que je la regardais presque avec indécence. Sans mot dire, elle remit son soutien gorge. Elle ne disait rien, elle ne montrait rien, mais je pouvais ressentir sa peine, l'humiliation qu'elle avait pu ressentir en se sentant rejetée de la sorte. Elle remettait son uniforme par-dessous ses sous-vêtements mouillés. Je crus même voir une larme perler sur sa joue. À mon tour, je me levai, pour aller la rejoindre. Je m'étais planté face à elle, puis, j'avais saisi son menton fermement entre mes doigts, la forçant ainsi à me regarder même si ses yeux débordaient de larmes.

-Ton Weasley…je chuchotai, tout près de ses lèvres. Il ne se rend même pas compte de la chance qu'il a de t'avoir.

-ça n'a pas la moindre importance. Trancha-t-elle, d'une voix chevrotante. Ron est adorable, mais avec lui, je ne me sens pas aimée, pas désirée, je désespère qu'il fasse seulement un pas vers moi. Avec toi, j'ai pu ressentir tout ça, mais la chute a d'autant plus été brutale que tu m'as rejetée pour je ne sais quelle raison alors que pas plus tôt dans l'après-midi tu était prêt à me sauter dessus au mépris de tout.

-Crois moi, murmurai-je en posant un délicat baiser sur sa jolie bouche en cœur, je te désire, de tout mon être, de toute mon âme. Mais je ne _peux _pas. Ce n'est pas bien. Je…je ne peux pas espérer quelque chose de toi alors que tu es avec lui, tu comprends? Tu as trompé la Belette, et tu n'aurais pas dû le faire parce que ce n'est pas toi. C'est moi qui me suis comporté comme un con, excuse moi.

-Je…balbutia-t-elle, alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Je suis désolée pour toutes ces choses que je t'ai dites…je ne les pensais pas. Pardonne-moi si je t'ai blessé, tu ne méritais pas ça.

-Si, je le mérite. J'affirmai sous son regard médusé. Il y a une part de vérité dans ce que tu as dit. Ça m'a blessé parce que je n'avais pas moyen de nier, parce que tout ce que tu m'as reproché était vrai. Blaise aussi me reproche tout ça, tu sais?

Mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes avec tendresse. C'était comme une promesse, un pacte qui s'était scellé entre nous. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, doucement. Elle était si belle. Trop belle. Assez belle pour que je puisse me damner pour elle.

-Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Je murmurai avec fougue. Je…je ne tenterai plus rien tant que tu seras avec _lui. _j'ai envie de retrouver l'essence même de notre relation, tu vois? Nous sommes allés trop loin, on n'a pas le droit de se foutre en l'air de la sorte. Pas alors que tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Je t'aime, Mia, tu piges?

Elle m'adressa un sourire tremblant alors que ses beaux yeux ambrés laissaient échapper quelques larmes supplémentaires. J'en cueillis une, du bout de l'index. Cette larme qui roula le long de mon doigt pour venir mourir au creux de ma main. Cela me fait tout drôle, dans le fond. C'était la première fois que je disais je t'aime à quelqu'un. Et ironie du sort, il a fallu que ces mots soient destinés à ma meilleure amie. Il n'était pas question de savoir si je l'aimais d'amour ou d'amitié. Je l'aimais tout court.

-ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelée comme ça. Sourit-elle, entre ses larmes. Ce petit nom m'avait manqué. Et…Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle avait murmuré ces mots tout en caressant doucement ma joue. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, alors que j'étais là à sourire comme un con. Elle ébouriffa tendrement mes cheveux, avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Je peux te dire que tu es un chanceux…Parce que ces mots, je ne les ai jamais dits à personne, pas même à Ron alors que c'est quand même ce que veut la logique.

-Nous ne sommes pas logiques. Je me contentai d'éluder en la serrant contre moi.

-C'est certain, sinon, ça se saurait. Sourit-elle doucement.

Elle enfouit son visage dans mon torse, alors que j'avais refermé mes bras autour d'elle. Hermione soupira d'aise. Elle était si menue, si fragile entre mes bras, comme si d'un seul geste, j'avais le pouvoir de la briser. Je piquai un baiser dans ses cheveux. Nous restâmes ainsi enlacés, loin du temps qui passe, loin de nos craintes les plus enfouies, juste nous deux. Elle se détacha finalement de moi, lentement. Elle leva ses prunelles ambrées vers moi. Je chassai une mèche de cheveux rebelle de son visage.

-Je…commença-t-elle, au prix d'un immense effort. On…on ferait mieux d'y aller. Et de ne pas parler ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Je…ça reste entre nous, d'accord?

-D'accord. Je me contentai d'acquiescer la bouche sèche. Mais par pitié, ne me demande pas d'oublier, c'est impossible.

-Je ne peux pas oublier non plus. C'était trop…trop intense, trop magique. Je veux pouvoir m'en rappeler quand ça ira mal, quand je ne me sentirai pas assez aimée.

-Alors, quand tu te sentiras seule, pas appréciée à ta juste valeur, souviens toi qu'il existe quelqu'un qui sera toujours là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Je sais. Soupira-t-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue. Tu as toujours été là, pourquoi ça changerait?

-Oui, je répondis en écho, pourquoi ça changerait?

Ce soir, j'avais eu la certitude que notre serment était gravé dans le marbre, que notre amitié allait rester immuable et inchangée. Pourtant, on ne se doutait pas un seul instant, en restant ainsi enlacés dans cette nuit étoilée qu'on allait devoir affronter une tempête sans précédent. Une tempête qui allait tout ébranler, tout remettre en cause jusqu'aux fondements même de notre relation. En revenant dans la salle commune de Serpentard, ce soir là, j'avais la certitude que notre amitié résisterait, quoiqu'il advienne. Parce que nous avions renoncé d'un commun accord à la passion qui nous consume, à ces infidélités sous-jacentes, à tout ce qui nous avait gâchés depuis cette étreinte à la sauvette dans la salle de bain des préfets, un an et demi plus tôt. Pourtant, il est des choses que le cœur et le corps n'oublient jamais: le besoin constant d'être avec l'autre, la langueur de nos baisers, le désir qui nous embrasait à chaque caresse. L'un sans l'autre nous n'étions rien, juste le pâle reflet de nous-mêmes, juste une ombre, notre ombre.

* * *

><p>Ce fut un oreiller reçu en pleine tête qui me réveilla, alors qu'une armée de marteaux-piqueurs venait de m'investir le crâne. Je grimaçai tout en me tenant le front, puis je me retournai vivement avant d'enfouir ma tête sous l'oreiller en grognant, désireux de grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil salvatrices en plus. Hier soir, ou tout du moins, cette nuit, je m'étais couché tout habillé, j'étais bien trop crevé pour me déshabiller. Et voilà que ce matin, je refusais de me lever, simplement parce que j'étais bien dans mon lit.<p>

-Allez, debout la marmotte! S'écria Blaise avant de tirer les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin. Ce n'est plus le moment de pioncer, je te rappelle qu'on a cours dans moins d'une heure.

-Fiche moi la paix. Grognai-je en me roulant en boule sous les couvertures, la bouche étrangement pâteuse. Pour une fois que j'étais en train de faire des beaux rêves.

-pour ça, oui, tu as fait des beaux rêves. Gloussa Blaise, qui se moquait toujours de mon attitude quand je ne me comportais pas comme un vieil ours mal léché. Surtout si on se fie au sourire crétin que tu avais sur les lèvres pendant que tu dormais.

-Quoi, je souriais en dormant? Je m'alarmai, en me redressant complètement.

J'eus vite fait de regretter de m'être laissé aller à tant de brutalité, ma migraine venait de se rappeler à moi. Je m'affaissai dans mon lit, déjà crevé alors que la journée n'était même pas encore commencée. Et surtout, j'avais une gueule de bois affreuse. Comment j'allais pouvoir survivre à tout ça, moi? Blaise avait apparemment la solution à mon problème puisqu'il me tendit un petit flacon contenant un liquide légèrement bleuâtre.

-Tiens, bois ça, c'est de la potion anti-gueule de bois.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai la gueule de bois? Je m'enquis, légèrement boudeur.

-la tronche que tu tires, c'est épique. Se moqua le métis avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire, qui eut vite fait de m'irriter.

-C'est bon, ça va, donne moi ça, je vais le prendre. Je grognai en lui arrachant le flacon des mains.

Je le débouchai avant d'en boire une longue gorgée. Je fronçai les sourcils alors que la potion n'avait aucun effet. J'adressai une œillade suspicieuse à mon meilleur ami, qui se bidonnait toujours.

-T'es sûr que c'est vraiment de la potion anti gueule de bois?

-Mais oui! Ça fera effet le temps que tu prennes ta douche et ton petit déjeuner. Soupira Blaise, fatigué de ma paranoïa.

-je te jure, si ça ne marche pas, t'es un homme mort! Menaçai-je en m'extirpant des couvertures non sans maudire mon mal de crâne.

-Tu as un uniforme propre sur la chaise à côté de ton lit, m'informa Blaise, les elfes sont venus en apporter un propre cette nuit, quand tu étais parti en vadrouille.

-Merci pour l'info, je grognai, avant de prendre l'uniforme en question et de déguerpir avant même que la commère qui me servait de meilleur ami ne se mette en tête de m'interroger sur ce que j'avais fait cette nuit.

Je me barricadai enfin dans la salle de bains des préfets, avant de commencer à actionner les différents robinets. De l'eau parfumée en sortit, et les parfums capiteux me donnèrent bientôt mal à la tête. Néanmoins, je me savonnai rapidement et me rinçai tout aussi rapidement, je n'avais pas le temps de rester sous la douche pendant trois heures. Et à mesure que je me lavais, je sentais les effets de la gueule de bois se dissiper, mais pas la fatigue. Tant pis. Hier soir, j'avais veillé, ce soir, j'irai me coucher à l'heure des poules, n'étant vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter qui que ce soit aujourd'hui. Certes, mon humeur avait le temps de s'améliorer d'ici à ce que j'aille me coucher, mais ceux qui me connaissaient bien savaient pertinemment que si je m'étais levé en étant de très mauvaise humeur, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chances pour que celle-ci s'améliore en cours de journée. Surtout si je croisais des nuisibles de l'espèce de Weasley, ou pire, comme Malefoy.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Weasmoche. Ce matin là, j'avais eu des velléités d'aller dire bonjour à Hermione. Après tout, cette nuit, on avait instauré une sorte d'entente cordiale entre nous. Tout du moins, on avait décidé d'un commun accord de revenir à notre ancienne amitié, sans baisers volés, sans ambigüités. Cela allait être un sacré challenge à relever, mais je m'en sentais capable. Pour elle. Pour nous. Pour que notre relation soit un minimum viable. Je l'avais croisée dans le hall, en compagnie de Weasley et de Potter. Je lui avais planté un baiser sur la joue, sous le regard médusé de ses compagnons. Pourquoi devrait-on se cacher, après tout, on s'était donnés en spectacle devant une bonne vingtaine d'élèves à bord du Poudlard Express, cela était bien suffisant pour répandre bon nombre de rumeurs. Malgré tout, le fait que j'étais ami avec Hermione n'était pas tout à fait rentré dans les mœurs:

-Tiens, tu reviens à la charge? M'agressa le rouquin, en m'adressant un regard peu amène.

-Je viens dire bonjour à Hermione, tu permets? Je répondis sur le même ton, en foudroyant la Belette du regard.

-tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'approcher lorsque je suis dans les parages. Menaça Ron en montrant ses poings. Zabini t'a raconté la raclée que je lui ai foutue l'an dernier?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, alors que Weasmoche se voulait menaçant. Pathétique. Franchement pathétique. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'Hermione faisait avec un type comme ça. Il était d'une platitude extrême, vraiment pas intéressant. Puis il avait un QI de veracasse, ce qui ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

-Vaguement. J'éludai, en haussant les épaules d'un air blasé. Je suis sûr que tu as pu prendre le dessus parce qu'il ne s'est pas défendu. Et si tu me laissais le passage maintenant, tu gênes.

-Hermione est mon amie. Rétorqua le rouquin dont les oreilles avaient commencé à rougir dangereusement. Il est dans mon devoir de la protéger des sales Serpentard de ton espèce.

-Pour ta gouverne, la Belette, j'étais là bien avant toi, donc si quelqu'un avait déjà dû débarrasser le plancher, ce serait toi.

Et voilà, nous y étions. C'était le moment ou jamais pour déballer mes griefs, tous dirigés contre la Belette. Seulement, je ne garantissais pas de pouvoir garder mon calme, en pareilles circonstances, ma patience avait tendance à furieusement s'émousser. Et voilà que le rouquin continuait sa misérable plaidoirie, sans s'imaginer une seule seconde que je puisse être complètement indifférent à ses attaques qui étaient comme autant de coups d'épée dans l'eau. Si Napoléon s'était défendu ainsi lors des batailles de Trafalgar et de Waterloo, cela ne m'étonnait même pas qu'il ait été mis en déroute par les troupes ennemies.

-Je suis son petit copain! S'écria Ron, les poings crispés, prêts à me les envoyer en pleine figure.

-Je suis son ami d'enfance, son tout. Je répliquai, avec autosuffisance.

Son tout? Je n'en étais pas certain, dans le fond, mais je voyais les choses ainsi, je n'y pouvais rien. J'étais son tout. De la façon la plus totale, la plus absolue. Notre relation était fusionnelle, nous étions fusionnels. Quant à nous séparer, il ne fallait même pas y songer. Nous deux, c'était gravé dans le marbre, plus précisément, dans l'écorce d'un vieil arbre du jardin public. Le genre de bêtises auxquelles on croyait quand on était enfants, en somme.

-Non, tu n'es qu'un sale Serpentard, cracha Weasmoche avec dédain. Tu n'es plus rien pour elle depuis que tu l'as blessée.

Ah. Parce qu'Hermione est allée pleurnicher dans les bras de la Belette sitôt après nous être disputés? Avait-elle passé sous silence le fait que je lui avais donné son premier baiser, que nous avons failli coucher ensemble? Avait-elle tu le feu qui l'avait elle aussi consumée? Non, elle n'avait rien dit, se contentant simplement de narrer notre dispute, me faisant volontiers passer pour le méchant de l'histoire. Devais-je préciser qu'elle avait été elle aussi injuste avec moi, qu'elle n'avait pas forcément le beau rôle?

-Toi aussi tu l'as blessée.

-Ah ouais?

-Dois-je te rappeler l'épisode du bal de Noël de quatrième année ou ce ne sera pas nécessaire? Entre autres, devrais-je préciser.

-Genre tu aurais invité Hermione si tu en avais eu l'occasion! Répliqua Ron, puérilement.

-Tout à fait! Je rétorquai, féroce. J'aurais invité Hermione au bal si cet idiot de Krum ne m'avait pas devancé!

Je m'étais senti mourir de jalousie quand j'ai vu ma belle Hermione au bras de cet imbécile. Surtout, je m'étais demandé ce qu'elle avait pu lui trouver, à lui aussi. Parce que Krum, en dépit de sa célébrité toujours plus grandissante, n'était en rien un modèle de finesse et d'élégance. Et je le connaissais assez bien pour pouvoir dire que c'était une brute épaisse. Et lorsque j'avais vu Hermione dans sa belle robe bleue, je m'étais senti défaillir, mû par ce sentiment que je ne connaissais pas, que je n'avais jamais eu envers elle. Je crois bien qu'en définitive, j'avais bien fait de ne pas l'avoir invitée, parce que si je m'étais retrouvé face à sa splendeur, j'aurais été incapable de dire un mot de toute la soirée.

-Et parce que tu crois qu'elle aurait accepté d'y aller avec toi? S'enquit Ron, dubitatif.

-Pourquoi pas? Je répliquai en levant les yeux au ciel. Moi au moins j'ai remarqué qu'elle est une _fille. _

-Ah ouais? S'enquit Ron, méchamment.

- Bon, les garçons, ça suffit! S'écria Hermione, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. C'est trop demander, _par hasard, _que mes meilleurs amis ne se disputent pas entre eux? Parce que moi j'en ai marre d'avoir le cul entre deux chaises! Je vous aime tous les deux alors il n'y a pas lieux de vous bagarrer. Ron, je connais Théo depuis que je suis toute petite. Il est à Serpentard, et alors? Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas le fait qu'il puisse être mon ami lui aussi? Et toi Théo, pourquoi tu ne te fais pas à l'idée que je ne suis pas ta chose et que par conséquent, tu dois accepter que je fréquente d'autres personnes? Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas moins t'aimer parce que je fréquente Harry et Ron, c'est absurde!

-Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense. Je maugréai, croisant les bras sur mon torse d'un air boudeur.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu ne peux pas être amie avec lui! Beugla Ron, effarouchant un groupe de première années qui passaient par là.

Je crus voir dans le groupe Matthew et Ketty, qui s'arrêtèrent net en me reconnaissant. Katherine tenait la main de son compagnon et semblait apeurée par tant de violence.

-Et pourquoi? Cria Hermione avec colère, presque aussi rouge que les rayures de sa cravate.

-Parce que non seulement c'est un putain de sang-pur, mais en plus un futur Mangemort! Tu _fraternises avec l'ennemi!_

-Dis moi, Weasmoche, ça t'arrive de réfléchir de temps en temps, ou tu es simplement très con?

Ah, mon sang pur. Une légende. Une imposture également. S'il savait. S'il savait ce que mon sang porte, mon sang pourri, mon sang maudit. Non, jamais, au grand jamais, je ne pourrai revendiquer mon sang pur simplement parce qu'il ne l'est pas. Je n'étais qu'un bâtard, le fils illégitime d'une sang-mêlée et d'un sang-pur. Mais ça, personne ne le savait, tout le monde préférait croire à la pureté de mon sang, fut elle fictive. Mon père en tête de file. À ma remarque, les oreilles de Ron étaient devenues cramoisies.

-On en a déjà parlé mille fois! S'écria Hermione, excédée. Je t'ai déjà dit que Théo est différent, je le connais par cœur, je sais ce qu'il vaut, et quand je dis que c'est quelqu'un de bien, c'est qu'il l'est!

-Eh bien soit. Répliqua Ron avec colère. Tu préfères défendre ton Mangemort, c'est ton choix. C'est lui ou c'est moi, Hermione. Là aussi tu devras choisir.

-Et pourquoi je devrais choisir entre vous deux? Hurla Hermione, dont la voix montait dangereusement dans les aigus. Mon cœur est assez grand pour vous aimer tous les deux!

-Dans ce cas, ce sera sans moi. Grogna Ron, résigné. J'ai mes principes et je n'entends pas les bafouer pour que tu puisses roucouler comme bon te semble avec Nott.

-On ne roucoule pas! M'écriai-je, alors que j'avais réussi à m'effacer un moment. Nous sommes simplement amis. A-M-I-S. Tu as compris, ou tu as besoin d'autres explications?

-Non, ça ira, épargne moi cette vision d'horreur. M'asséna la Belette, durement. Puis, en se tournant vers Hermione, devenue livide: au cas où tu te poserais la question, nous deux, c'est fini.

Pardon? Mais il plaisante, là? Ce mec n'a décidément rien dans le pantalon pour oser larguer Hermione devant tout le monde. Je dardai sur le rouquin un regard venimeux. Hermione serrait les poings et était au bord des larmes. Elle était sous le choc et ne semblait pas bien comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Weasmoche crut bon d'enfoncer le clou.

-Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, Hermione. Tu dis toujours que tu ne ressembles pas à toutes ces cruches que tu critiques, mais tu ne vaux pas mieux! Tu n'es qu'une gourgandine!

Trop. C'était trop. C'était ridicule. Risible. Pourtant, j'étais en colère. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler à Hermione de la sorte. Mû par une impulsion soudaine, mon poing s'écrasa contre la tempe de Weasley dans un craquement sonore. La Belette vacilla sous le choc. J'allais tout naturellement recommencer, quand Hermione m'attrapa le poignet, m'empêchant de frapper à nouveau.

-Non, laisse! Haleta-t-elle. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Mais je n'en avais pas fini avec la Belette. Loin de là, même. Je l'avais pris par le col de sa chemise pour le plaquer sur le mur. L'occasion était trop belle, je ne devais pas la laisser filer, même si je savais pertinemment que j'allais m'attirer des ennuis, surtout si les amis d'Hermione s'avisaient de parler.

-Je te jure Weasley, sifflai-je froidement. La prochaine fois que tu lui parles comme tu viens de faire, je t'encastre dans le mur. Si quelqu'un te demande d'où vient le bleu qui te décore la tempe, tu diras que tu es tombé dans les escaliers ou que tu t'es pris une porte. On s'est bien compris?

-O…Oui. Balbutia Ron, devenu livide.

-Tu vois qu'on pourra faire quelque chose de toi, un jour. Persiflai-je, sarcastique. Maintenant, tu vas retourner bien sagement à ta table sans faire d'histoires. Et pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas un _foutu _Mangemort, alors je te prierais de bien vouloir cesser de m'assimiler à eux. Je n'ai _strictement _rien à voir avec eux. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Weasley hocha la tête, terrorisé par mon brusque accès de violence. Après m'être assuré qu'il n'était plus en état de nuire, je l'avais relâché, et il avait filé en direction de la grande salle sans demander son reste. Son départ ne m'apaisa pas outre mesure. J'étais toujours très en colère contre lui, pour avoir osé traiter Hermione de la sorte. Hermione qui ne bougeait pas, complètement paralysée. Et Harry qui regarda Hermione d'un air navré avant d'emboîter le pas de son fidèle ami. Le fait qu'Harry préfère suivre la Belette me révolta. Lui aussi, n'était pas cuit. Il n'avait pas le droit de refuser un trésor comme Hermione. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui soit capable d'aimer de façon aussi totale, inconditionnelle. En la reniant de la sorte, j'espérais qu'Harry et Ron prennent conscience qu'ils avaient commis une erreur monumentale.

Ignorant le groupe de première année, je m'étais précipité vers Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsqu'elle parut me voir, elle se jeta dans mes bras pour y pleurer tout son saoul. Maladroitement, je refermai mes bras autour d'elle pour la rassurer, pour lui murmurer des mots tendres et rassurants. Ses sanglots étaient déchirants et ma chemise était trempée de larmes salées. J'avais mal de la voir dans cet état. Les autres étaient tellement injustes avec elle, elle qui ne voulait pourtant que leur bonheur. Je la serrai plus fort contre moi, comme pour atténuer ces tremblements irrépressibles qui l'avaient saisie. Elle avait agrippé ma taille avec force, alors que mes doigts jouaient avec ses cheveux emmêlés.

-Je le déteste! Cria-t-elle, hystérique. Je le déteste!

-C'est normal que tu le détestes, soupirai-je tout en caressant ses boucles brunes, il t'a fait du mal.

-Mais comment peut-il être aussi crétin? S'emporta Hermione. Il raisonne comme un élève de première année!

-Et encore. Répondis-je, avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Tu n'as pas tout vu. Certains première année sont très perspicaces, à mon grand dam d'ailleurs.

-Par exemple? Demanda-t-elle, sourcil arqué, en décollant son visage de mon torse.

-Katherine Donovan et Matthew Forbes. Ils sont plus connus sous le nom de Ketty et Matty.

-Oh, les gamins qui étaient comme les deux doigts de la main et qui ont été envoyés à Gryffondor et à Serpentard?

-Oui, ceux-là même. Blaise m'a clairement sous-entendu que Matthew, c'était moi tout craché. C'est vrai qu'en rentrant à Poudlard j'avais un certain goût pour les blagues douteuses ou les potins? Et c'est vrai aussi que je passais mon temps à t'embêter? Moi, je ne me souviens pas particulièrement de ça.

-Non, c'est vrai, tu ne m'as jamais embêtée. Dit-elle avec un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Tu étais le garçon qui ne disait jamais rien, plutôt taciturne et discret, tu ne t'affirmais pas non plus.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Par contre, Katherine m'a pas l'air très vaillante, elle.

-Pourtant elle est à Gryffondor. Confirma Hermione. Elle est venue s'amuser avec nous hier soir, elle n'a pas parlé une seule fois de Matthew. Elle sourit tout le temps, cette gamine. Ron et Harry l'ont déjà adoptée, elle est complètement émerveillée par leurs bêtises.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de mon amie, alors que je la relâchais tout doucement. Il ne faudrait pas que d'autres personnes nous surprennent ainsi, déjà que hier, on avait déballé notre linge sale en public, ce qui n'était pas sans ravir les amateurs de potins. Et ce, même si j'aurais voulu garder Hermione contre moi un peu plus longtemps.

-ça va aller? Demandai-je, en posant mes mains sur ses épaules frêles.

-Tu as déjà tout arrangé Sourit-elle, doucement. Puis, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser la joue. Merci.

-De rien. Répondis-je, un peu gêné.

Mais je savais qu'au fond, Hermione n'était pas encore tirée d'affaire. Elle s'efforçait de garder un certain standing, autant que faire se peut. Pourtant, je savais bien que, dès qu'elle fermera l'œil, elle sera assaillie par ses vieux démons, elle sera rongée par la perte de ses deux meilleurs amis, avec qui elle a partagé bon nombre de ses aventures là où moi, je préférais rester au calme et sans risquer d'être en danger. Et puis, elle était célibataire, aussi. Après un an, ça devait être douloureux d'être séparés de la personne qu'on aime. Surtout qu'Hermione lui avait donné sa vertu, ce qui devait la dévaster d'autant plus. J'étais peut-être nul pour comprendre les filles, mais ça, au moins, je pouvais l'envisager, même si j'étais un goujat. Même si je persistais à penser que Weasley n'était qu'un gros nul et qu'elle méritait mieux, j'étais quand même triste pour elle, la façon dont il l'avait quittée était tout simplement ignoble. Si Hermione n'avait pas été là, je lui aurais refait le portrait, tant et si bien que sa propre mère ne l'aurait pas reconnu.

Et pour la première fois depuis des jours, j'avais peur de ce que j'étais en train de devenir. Moi qui avais toujours été si calme, si flegmatique, j'étais devenu impulsif et violent. J'étais incapable de contrôler mes émotions, je piquais des crises pour n'importe quoi, je ressentais le besoin de faire des bêtises, de draguer les minettes, de tout envoyer se faire foutre. J'étais l'intello qui se la jouait rebelle, qui se donnait un mauvais genre. Pour beaucoup, j'étais simplement en train de m'affirmer, pour mon père, plus particulièrement, j'étais en train de faire ma crise d'ado. Je me comportais come un adolescent présomptueux et capricieux, et non pas comme un sorcier ayant atteint la majorité magique. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier toutes les vicissitudes liées à l'adolescence: la crise identitaire, les doutes faces à son avenir, la peur face au changement. Tout le monde, cependant, se voulait rassurant: ça allait inévitablement passer, il fallait juste être patient.

* * *

><p>.Il était huit heures trois très exactement lorsque je m'étais faufilé à côté de Blaise, en cours de potions. Comme d'habitude, Rogue avait fermé les yeux sur mon retard, mes notes frôlant l'excellence compensant largement le reste. En vitesse, et sans déranger les autres, de préférence, j'avais déballé mes affaires, prêt à prendre des notes. Comme d'habitude, Rogue insistait sur l'importance de réussir aux examens, d'autant plus que cette année, nous tous allions passer nos ASPIC. Je n'écoutais son petit discours que d'une oreille, connaissant par cœur le topo qu'il nous faisait tous les ans. Ce genre de rappels étaient juste bons pour ces imbéciles de Londubat ou de Weasley qui semblaient avoir oublié qu'ils avaient commencé l'année la plus importante de leur scolarité, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi spécialement Londubat et Weasley? Simplement parce que le premier ne semblait pas avoir acquis les bases de la totalité des cours enseignés à Poudlard, et Weasley parce qu'il pensait d'abord à s'amuser. Sautant sur l'occasion, Blaise se pencha vers moi pour me poser quelques questions:<p>

-Au fait, tu étais où? Je ne t'ai pas vu du petit déjeuner.

-Je n'ai pas pris mon petit-déjeuner, en réalité. Je soufflai du bout des lèvres, pour que Rogue ne nous entende pas. En fait…J'ai foutu une raclée à Weasmoche.

-Non, sérieux? Siffla Blaise, mi épaté, mi réprobateur. Toi qui n'a jamais cogné qui que ce soit, pourtant!

-Ouais, je t'ai vengé…j'éludai, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Non, mais sérieusement, il l'a mérité! Il n'avait pas à parler à Hermione comme il l'a fait, et encore moins la traiter de la sorte.

-Qu'a-t-il pu dire pour que tes chastes oreilles soient choquées? S'enquit Blaise, affable.

-Pour faire bref, disons qu'il m'a agressé. Hermione s'est interposée, elle m'a défendu et ça n'a pas plus au rouquin. Alors, il a pété les plombs et il lui a dit des choses injustes non sans la larguer comme une malpropre au passage. Lorsqu'il l'a traitée de gourgandine, j'ai vu rouge et je lui ai mis une droite, voilà tout. Je ne crois pas qu'il reviendra l'ennuyer de sitôt. Je conclus, avec suffisance, tandis que Blaise émit un sifflement admiratif.

-Mazette Nott la terreur! Et il a fait quoi, après? Chuchota Blaise, impatient de connaître la suite.

-Oh, il est parti à la table des Gryffondor en pleurant comme une fillette. Répondis-je d'un ton badin, visiblement fier de mon coup. Je te jure que ça fait du bien, ça me démangeait depuis longtemps!

-Je te comprends. Soupira le métis, légèrement boudeur. Ça fait un an que j'essaie de prendre ma revanche!

-Ne te prive surtout pas, c'est gratuit! M'esclaffai-je, m'attirant le regard noir du maître des potions, qui m'harangua.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire à ce point, Monsieur Nott? Demanda Rogue, d'une voix doucereuse.

-J'étais en train de raconter à Blaise la blague du tapis volant, vous voulez l'entendre? Je m'enquis, en retenant le fou-rire qui me chatouillait les côtes.

Mais apparemment, nous ne devions pas avoir le même humour, puisqu'il me lança un regard glacial. Loin de me ratatiner sur place, je soutenais son regard, avec toute cette superbe qui me caractérisait. Je n'étais pas comme cette idiote de Lavande Brown qui fondait en larmes dès lors qu'elle se faisait gronder par un professeur, j'avais un certain standing à conserver, je devais garder la face. Il planta ses prunelles d'ébènes dans mon regard glacé, menaçant.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes en plein dans votre crise d'adolescence que je vais cautionner un tel comportement, Nott. Vous avez beau valoir mieux que la plupart des cornichons qui me servent habituellement d'élèves, vous n'en êtes pas moins dispensés d'obéir aux règles et de me témoigner du respect. Pour que cela vous serve de leçon, en plus du devoir que vous aurez à faire pour le cours suivant, je vous demanderai de me faire soixante-dix centimètres de parchemin sur la différence entre une _potion_ et un _philtre. _Votre devoir comportera évidemment une problématique et un plan. Ai-je été clair?

-Vous avez été on ne peut plus limpide, _monsieur_. Je finis par céder, en baissant les yeux.

Blaise ne m'adressa plus un seul mot de tout le cours, et semblait désolé d'être responsable de ma punition. Mais cela m'importait peu, au fond, de devoir faire des heures supplémentaires à la bibliothèque. Ce lieu était devenu mon sanctuaire, et c'était probablement la seule chose qui soit restée immuable pendant tout ce temps.

Plus tard, le professeur Rogue donna les instructions servant à réaliser la potion polyglotte. À son grand plaisir, Rogue eut tout le loisir de remarquer que Potter avait perdu son don incroyable, et de ce fait, il ne se gênait absolument pas pour le malmener, comme d'habitude. Il vit la chaise vide d'Hermione mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Seul Neville semblait être affecté par l'absence de la Gryffondor puisqu'il faisait encore plus de bêtises que d'habitude. Je levai les yeux au ciel, presque navré pour Londubat. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi Hermione s'escrimait à vouloir l'aider, c'était une cause perdue. Mais peut-être était-ce ça qui motivait Hermione réellement: c'était une cause perdue. Quant à moi, j'avais commencé à trancher les différents éléments, non sans mettre à profit quelques petits trucs que l'on m'avait enseignés à Durmstrang.

-Voilà une bien drôle de façon de découper les ingrédients. Commenta la voix doucereuse de Rogue, tandis que je continuais à découper méthodiquement ce dont j'avais besoin. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je vous ai appris à préparer des potions dignes de ce nom.

-Non, en effet, je ne faisais que mettre à profit ce qu'on m'a enseigné en Bulgarie. Affirmai-je avec franchise. Je ne pense pas qu'une méthode soit meilleure qu'une autre, et je pense également qu'arrivés à notre niveau d'études, nous sommes capables d'adopter la méthode que l'on souhaite appliquer, surtout si elle nous permet tout de même d'aboutir au résultat escompté. Et sauf erreur de ma part, je ne pense pas m'être trompé à ce stade ci de la réalisation de cette potion.

Suite à ma tirade, Rogue ne broncha pas, se contentant de me foudroyer du regard. Le directeur de Serpentard m'adressa un sourire méprisant avant de passer son chemin dans un tourbillon d'étoffe noire. À la fin des deux heures, ma potion était fin prête. Minutieusement, j'étais en train de la mettre dans un petit flacon étiqueté à mon nom. Comme exigé, mon breuvage était légèrement orangé et sa texture était fluide comme de l'eau. Rogue m'adressa un rictus condescendant lorsque je lui remis le fruit de mon travail, puis, alors que je m'apprêtais à retourner à ma place, il m'interpella.

-Puisque vous êtes là, Nott, pourquoi ne testeriez-vous pas votre propre potion? Pouvez vous au passage m'en préciser les effets?

-La potion polyglotte, commençai-je avec assurance, permet à celui qui la boit de parler n'importe quelle langue. Ce qui est très utile pour les sorciers devant voyager très souvent dans le cadre de leur profession, ils n'ont pas besoin de dépêcher un interprète sur place.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, je vous prie de bien vouloir la tester…est-il utile de préciser que les potions mal préparées empoisonnent l'organisme de celui qui les prend malgré tout?

-Je pense savoir de quoi vous parlez, professeur. Répliquai-je froidement, alors que j'avais très bien saisi l'allusion à ma mère.

Sur ce, je m'emparai d'un petit récipient contenant une gorgée de ma potion, pas plus. La classe entière retenaient son souffle, Weasley me regardait avec intérêt. Quant à moi, je n'étais pas inquiet, je savais que j'avais bien fait les choses comme il fallait, et ce même si Rogue n'était pas d'accord avec mes méthodes. Je n'avais plus qu'à lui prouver qu'il s'était trompé. Alors, sans autre sommation, je bus la gorgée de potion, sous le sourire goguenard de Malefoy et sous le regard effaré de Londubat, qui tremblait comme une feuille.

Dans un premier temps, rien ne se passa. Pendant un instant, je m'étais demandé ce que j'étais censé ressentir après avoir bu cette potion. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'en avoir pris quotidiennement pendant un an, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir suivre et comprendre les cours. Et converser avec mes camarades, accessoirement. Rogue s'empara finalement d'un livre dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, puis tourna quelques pages. Alors, il me tendit un livre, écrit en caractères cyrilliques. Un rictus mauvais fendit mes lèvres pâles. Ainsi donc, il voulait m'humilier devant tout le monde en me parlant une _langue _dont je ne parlais pas un mot et ce même si j'avais passé un an en Bulgarie?

-Pourriez vous lire ce texte pour vous et l'expliquer à toute cette classe? Me demanda le maître des potions, paré de son sempiternel sourire sardonique.

J'adressai au parrain de mon meilleur ennemi un regard noir, avant de commencer à lire le texte. À ma grande surprise, je m'aperçus que je comprenais tout ce que le texte disait. Puis, après un long moment, pendant lequel j'avais gardé le livre dans mes bras, je repris la parole. Sauf que je ne m'exprimais pas en anglais, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, mais bel et bien en russe, la langue dans laquelle avait été écrit ce texte. Non, vraiment, j'étais frustré. Parce que quand j'ai ingéré cette potion, j'étais capable de parler parfaitement cette langue. Mais une fois que les effets en étaient dissipés, je pouvais toujours m'échiner à vouloir dire quelques mots de russe, mes tentatives n'en restaient pas moins vaines. C'était à croire que les langues étrangères ne me réussissaient pas.

J'arborais un sourire satisfait lorsque je revins m'asseoir à ma table, pour ranger mon matériel. Par bonheur, l'intransigeant maître des potions ne trouva rien à redire sur la qualité de ma potion. Ce fut d'un geste rageur qu'il écrivit un O sur son registre, juste à côté de mon nom. Plus tard, j'eus la désagréable surprise de voir que je parlais russe aux personnes qui m'adressaient la parole. Et à l'énième regard interloqué que me lança Blaise, je m'exclamai, excédé:

-J'avais oublié _que_ cette satanée _potion_ produisait _ses_ effets pour _plusieurs heures_!

Quelques heures plus tard, quelques mots de russe se glissaient encore dans mes conversations, me mettant toujours plus de mauvaise humeur. Ce fut uniquement à la fin de la journée que les effets de la potion polyglotte se dissipèrent. En attendant, j'avais eu le temps de maudire Rogue, et de l'assassiner au moins dix fois dans ma tête et ce quand bien même, une fois encore, il m'aurait mis un O à mon travail. Les potions étaient vraiment ma matière de prédilection, il était simplement dommage que ce soit un individu aussi exécrable que Rogue qui l'enseigne, même si sa compétence en la matière était indiscutable.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre, que j'ai eu bien du mal à boucler. Je le déteste, bien que beaucoup de choses se sont passées encore une fois. Hermione s'est violemment fait larguer par Ron, et le Trio d'Or semble avoir éclaté. On peut ainsi voir toute la force de l'amitié entre Théo et Mione, mais saura-t-elle résister à la guéguerre qui sévit entre les maisons, et ce plus que jamais? Et bien entendu, rien n'est jamais simple: maintenant qu'Hermione est libre, c'est Théo qui ne l'est pas mais il va devoir apprendre que ses actes ne sont pas sans conséquences, même si c'est sur un coup de tête . On risque donc de revoir Tracey assez souvent, et j'irai même jusqu'à dire que la situation est compliquée. Puis Hermione a beau être célibataire, vous vous doutez bien qu'elle ne va pas sauter sur Théodore tout de suite, je compte encore la martyriser un peu, et donner à Théo l'occasion de se racheter puisque d'après les reproches que lui a adressés Hermione, il ne lui montre pas qu'il tient à elle. Quant à la raclée que Théodore a mis à Ron…cela va-t-il rester lettre morte ou va-t-il s'attirer des ennuis? Mystère et boule de gomme, je ne vais pas tout révéler non plus. Vous savez aussi pourquoi Théo se comporte de la sorte: il fait tout simplement sa crise d'ado. Certes, tardivement, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, mh? Je vous promets encore de belles surprises, d'autant plus que je n'ai pas encore épuisé mon stock d'idées et d'intrigues, donc je vais encore écrire sur cette fic' pendant longtemps. j'ai déjà commencé à monter un plan pour cette fic', qui retrace les divers évènements importants et j'ai aussi une liste de tout ce que je dois penser à intégrerexploiter. (genre, approfondir encore plus la rivalité entre Théo et Drago, expliquer comment ils en sont arrivés là, pourquoi pas faire des flash-back, parce qu'ils ne se sont pas toujours cordialement haïs) . J'ai déjà des choses prévues au moins jusqu'au chapitre 13, et je n'ai aucune idée de la longueur totale de cette fic…j'ai peur rien qu'à penser la longueur qu'elle pourrait avoir si je la mène à son terme. Merci encore à mes lecteurs d'être fidèles au poste, je suis surprise du succès grandissant de cette fic', je n'aurais jamais parié dessus quand je me suis décidée à en poster le prologue . Rendez-vous samedi prochain pour la suite =) (oui, j'ai décidé de publier le samedi puisqu'en principe, le mercredi et le jeudi je n'ai pas cours, donc je pourrai écrire tranquillement, puisque le week-end, je devrais pouvoir bosser sur mes dissertations. prions pour qu'ils ne casent pas un TD en plein milieu de la journée.)


	6. Vicissitudes et tourments

Bonjour à tous!

Nous sommes samedi , et comme promis, voilà le nouveau chapitre du _Retour du fils prodigue. _Puisque vous réclamiez le retour d'Harry, vous voilà exaucés, le Survivant apparaît dans ce chapitre. De plus, de nouvelles intrigues viennent s'ajouter à celles déjà existantes. J'avoue qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais bon, je ne peux pas non plus faire des chapitres bourrés d'action et de romance à chaque fois, trop d'action tue l'action. Nous ne sommes pas non plus dans Mission Impossible! (oui, je suis allée le voir hier, c'est pour ça que j'en parle!) Comme d'habitude, merci aux personnes qui ont reviewé, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis une fois de plus, c'est vraiment très important pour moi. Rendez-vous Samedi prochain sans faute pour la suite ;) Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>-Tu penses à quoi ? Me demanda Tracey, blottie contre mon torse.<p>

-à tout. À rien. J'éludai, toujours perdu dans mes pensées.

Ma réponse plus qu'évasive arracha à la Serpentard un haussement de sourcils. J'avais oublié que Tracey était le genre de filles qui voulaient savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de leur copain quand celui-ci avait l'air absent. Ce qu'elle avait oublié, par contre, c'est que je n'étais pas le genre de garçon qui partageait tout avec sa petite amie. J'avais besoin de garder des zones d'ombre, de passer certaines choses sous silence. Il n'y avait qu'avec Hermione que je pouvais tout dévoiler, sans craindre d'être jugé. Elle savait comprendre mes appréhensions envers un avenir plus qu'incertain.

-En fait, je repris en me raclant discrètement la gorge, piètre tentative pour cacher ma voix étrangement rauque, j'étais en train de penser à ce qui allait se passer…après.

-Après, après quoi ? Chuchota Tracey en écarquillant ses grands yeux verts, ne comprenant visiblement pas où je voulais en venir.

-Après Poudlard. Je répondis, sentant l'agacement poindre.

D'accord. J'avais décidé de rester avec Tracey, en mon âme et conscience. Même si je l'avais déjà trompée, même si je ne ressentais rien de particulier pour elle. Simplement parce que je n'avais plus envie d'être seul quand d'autres vivaient leur vie sur les chapeaux de roues. Pourtant, si je voulais que cette relation dure un tant soit peu, j'allais devoir apprendre à être patient, très patient. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter une parole malheureuse ou un geste trop brusque.

-Ah bon ? S'enquit-elle, ingénue. Moi je suis plutôt contente de quitter Poudlard, les cours m'ennuient.

-Au contraire. Je repris, hésitant. Je me suis toujours épanoui au travers des études, j'ai peur qu'il ne me reste plus rien après…quand tout sera fini.

-Tu n'as pas de but dans la vie ?

-Non. Je finis, par avouer. Je vis ma vie au jour le jour et advienne que pourra. Je…je ne peux pas me permettre de planifier des choses tout en sachant que je ne pourrai sans doute pas m'y tenir.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu vas faire comme métier plus tard ? Insista-t-elle, ignorant mes objections.

-Je…Je voudrais bien être médicomage…Ou bien…faire carrière dans la justice magique, ça me plairait bien.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'avait poussé à faire ces deux choix. Bien sûr que j'avais étudié en détail les brochures qui nous ont été données la veille des BUSE, pour nous aider à choisir nos matières en fonction de notre orientation. Et à dire vrai, si certains y avaient vu l'occasion de faire des impasses aux examens, quant à moi, j'avais mis du cœur à l'ouvrage, m'impliquant dans chacune des matières de façon à avoir les meilleures notes possibles. Très tôt, j'avais compris que les notes étaient le seul moyen de nous ouvrir des voies royales et élitistes comme peuvent l'être la médecine ou le droit.

-Tu ferais mieux d'y réfléchir plus en détail, Théodore. Me conseilla Tracey, très sérieusement. Il paraît que les professeurs entendent organiser un conseil d'orientation pour les septième année. Tu sais, pour les guider jusqu'à la sortie de Poudlard. C'est McGonagall qui nous a dit cela après la cérémonie de la répartition. Hum, j'imagine que Blaise ne t'en a pas parlé ?

-il a dû oublier. Soupirai-je en haussant les épaules. Il m'a bien parlé du retour de Lupin, de notre nouveau cours obligatoire de duels, de la suppression de l'étude des Moldus, mais ça, non, il n'en a pas parlé. Peut-être qu'il devait estimer que ce n'était pas important.

-Tu connais Blaise, murmura Tracey en soupirant doucement. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne prend pas toutes ces choses-là à cœur.

-Et tu sais comment ils comptent organiser ça ? Demandai-je précipitamment, pour changer de sujet.

Il fallait dire que je n'avais pas envie de casser du sucre sur le dos de mon meilleur ami, d'autant plus qu'il essayait de m'aider autant que faire se peut, dans la limite de ses propres principes. Il est vrai que ses méthodes n'étaient pas toujours très orthodoxes, mais il s'avérait que c'était le seul moyen de me faire réagir, prendre conscience de certaines choses, alors non, je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. Je suppose que ça s'appelait la loyauté. Ou quelque chose du même acabit.

-Je ne sais pas. Admit finalement Tracey. C'est vous les préfets, non, vous devriez être au courant avant nous de tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard.

-Tu oublies que j'ai passé un an en Bulgarie. Grognai-je, légèrement frustré que les autres avaient tendance à oublier ce léger détail.

-Ca fait une semaine que nous avons repris les cours, Théodore, tu n'as donc pas eu le temps de te mettre au diapason ?

-J'ai peut-être une commère en guise de meilleur ami, m'écriai-je en fronçant les sourcils, mécontent, mais n'empêche qu'il n'est pas omniscient. Et si je ne suis pas au courant de tout, ce n'est pas grave, il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

-Tu es ami avec la préfète en chef pourtant. Souligna Tracey, avec un soupçon d'amertume dans la voix.

-Crois-moi, si Hermione savait quelque chose, elle m'en aurait informé. Elle préfère travailler avec moi plutôt que cet abruti de Malefoy.

-Comme c'est étonnant. Ironisa-t-elle. D'ailleurs, il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Malefoy ?

Oui, c'est vrai, pourquoi n'aimais-je donc pas Malefoy ? Et pourquoi devrais-je répondre à Tracey alors que je n'en avais pas la moindre envie ? Cela faisait à peine une semaine que nous étions ensemble et elle m'agaçait déjà. Elle était jalouse d'Hermione, ça crevait les yeux. Et ses questions m'agaçaient, vraiment. C'étaient des questions banales, sans grand intérêt, bien loin des discussions philosophiques qu'on avait parfois avec Hermione. Tracey était mignonne, Tracey était gentille, mais elle n'était pas plus intelligente que Pansy ou Daphné, elle était trop insouciante, trop naïve, un peu dans son monde. Elle n'avait pas le même cynisme que les autres Serpentard, ni le même réalisme. Elle riait tout le temps, elle avait toujours quelque chose à dire. Elle était vivante, elle débordait de joie de vivre. Dans dix ans, elle se voyait volontiers mère au foyer, entretenue par son mari riche, très riche. Ce mode de vie ne la choquait pas outre mesure, elle n'aspirait à rien d'autre qu'à une petite vie tranquille où le confort était le maître mot.

-Parce que. Je sifflai, avec animosité. Je…Je ne l'aime pas, voilà, c'est comme ça.

-Sans raison ? Insista-t-elle. Il est pourtant beau garçon et s'il est préfet en chef, c'est certainement parce qu'il l'a mérité.

Pardon ? Ai-je bien compris ? Je fusillai Tracey du regard. Je n'appréciais pas qu'elle parle de mon ennemi juré de la sorte. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'en faire l'éloge devant moi. Mais Tracey ne pensait pas forcément à mal. Elle s'efforçait aussi de voir le meilleur chez les autres, peu importait ce que son entourage pouvait bien penser. Elle n'avait pas ce côté adoratrice des causes perdues qu'avait Hermione, ni même autant de caractère et de mordant qu'elle -ma lèvre inférieure s'en souvenait encore- mais elle n'en était pas loin. À moins que ça ne soit sa trop grande naïveté qui lui fasse croire ce genre de choses.

-Malefoy n'est qu'un abruti ! Je crachai avec hargne, en me redressant brusquement, sous les protestations inintelligibles de Tracey. Tout ce qu'il a, c'est un nom, un père haut placé, de l'argent et un parrain en la personne du _merveilleux _Severus Rogue. Mais que demande le peuple?

-Tu n'es pas simplement un peu jaloux ? Supposa simplement Tracey, sans penser une seule seconde qu'elle était en train de dépasser les bornes, à moins qu'elle ne le fasse exprès pour me tester.

Jaloux ? Moi ? De _Malefoy ? _L'extraordinaire fouine bondissante qui se pavanait dans les couloirs de Poudlard tel un roi devant sa cour ? J'ai vraiment espéré qu'elle était en train de plaisanter, mais apparemment, elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle s'était levée du fauteuil et avait commencé à faire les cent pas, sourcils froncés. Non, Tracey, tu n'as rien compris. Ce n'était pas la jalousie qui me rongeait de la sorte, mais bien la haine, une haine pure et dure, une haine meurtrière, qui pourrait éventuellement m'amener, un de ces quatre, à lui faire sauter la cervelle. Une haine qui n'a fait que s'accroître d'année en années. Tracey pouvait bien supposer qu'il ne s'agisse que de la simple _jalousie, _elle ne connaissait pas les tenants et les aboutissants de notre rivalité, elle ne savait _rien. _

-Pourquoi je jalouserais Malefoy, dis-moi ? Je sifflai, furieux, alors que Tracey se faisait toute petite sous mon soudain accès de colère.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Tracey d'une voix traînante, en haussant les épaules. Peut-être que tu ne digères pas le fait qu'il ait été nommé préfet en chef, ou bien qu'il soit bon au Quidditch…

Elle avait raison. Un peu. Il est vrai que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était lui notre préfet en chef. Si quelqu'un devait être choisi parmi les Serpentard, sans nul doute étais-je le plus qualifié pour ce poste. Seulement, il fallait se rendre à l' évidence : j'avais déserté pendant un an. Certes, ce n'était pas vraiment de ma faute, je n'avais fait que subir les caprices d'un père tyrannique, mais il était évident que je ne devais pas m'attendre à reprendre aussitôt la place que j'occupais avant. C'était déjà beau que j'avais récupéré mon poste de préfet, il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus. Puis, avec l'incident du train, j'allais quand même être dans un sens privilégié. Non seulement j'allais bénéficier de cours supplémentaires, disons, de renforcement en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, mais en plus, Dumbledore m'avait gracieusement proposé de me mettre en relation avec quelqu'un qui pourrait m'apprendre la légilimencie et l'occlumencie en vue de la guerre qui se préparait. Et si Malefoy savait que j'étais dans les petits papiers du feu directeur de Poudlard, il bisquerait, c'était certain. Surtout que McGonagall m'avait en outre sacré de meilleur élève de l'école, au même titre qu'Hermione, ce qui n'était pas rien. Et l'autre jour, Rogue a clairement affirmé que je valais mieux que la plupart des cornichons qui lui servent d'élèves. Alors, dites-moi pourquoi je devrais avoir une raison de jalouser Malefoy, ma réputation étant excellente et _presque _irréprochable ?

Parce qu'il est vrai qu'il avait une chose que moi je n'avais pas. Une place dans une équipe de Quidditch, par exemple. Ou même, la simple possibilité de pouvoir jouer. J'aurais adoré pouvoir faire comme tous les autres garçons de mon âge, mais ma vieille blessure à l'épaule m'en empêchait. Et pourtant, Merlin sait que l'on avait besoin de ses bras, au Quidditch. Je ne savais plus comment je m'étais blessé, mais je me rappelais très bien que Maman m'avait soigné, avec quelques potions de sa fabrication. Sur ma peau, il n'y avait aucune séquelle, mais ça fonctionnait mal à l'intérieur, comme si un grain de sable s'était glissé dans l'engrenage, l'empêchant de fonctionner normalement. Alors, je regardais les matchs depuis les gradins. J'avais plusieurs fois essayé de voler, de jouer avec Blaise sur le terrain de Quidditch. Mais je devais m'arrêter au bout d'un moment, la douleur revenait à la charge et me lançait affreusement. Tout ceci avait effectivement engendré une certaine frustration, j'avais trouvé cela particulièrement injuste, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Peut-être que quand Merlin a décidé de me blesser de la sorte, il avait vu que je pourrais m'accomplir dans les études, que mon principal atout serait mon savoir. Dans l'affaire, je n'avais pas non plus été totalement lésé. Je jetai un énième regard suspicieux à Tracey, qui continuait de faire les cent pas devant moi.

-J'ai raison ? Insista-t-elle, en plantant ses prunelles vertes dans les miennes.

-NON ! M'écriai-je durement, avant de lever le camp et de partir de la salle commune.

-Attends ! M'intima Tracey.

Mais je ne l'attendis pas, trop en colère pour ce faire. À quoi elle jouait, franchement, à jouer sur les cordes sensibles ? La haine entre Malefoy et moi était de notoriété publique, pourquoi s'entêtait-elle à vouloir nous réconcilier un jour, si tant est qu'une telle chose était possible? Nous n'avions pas les mêmes valeurs, la même éducation. Malefoy était un lâche, qui allait pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère à la moindre anicroche. Certes, si j'avais encore la mienne, je ne garantissais pas que je ne l'aurais pas fait, mais j'avançais, quitte à foncer droit dans le mur. J'avais courage de mes opinions, j'avais envie d'autre chose que cette vie que l'on cherchait à m'imposer. Je voulais être libre et je me battais pour l'être, bien que je ne m'étais pas encore affiché ouvertement contre Voldemort. Certes, je n'étais pas un modèle de courage lorsqu'il s'agissait de ma relation avec Hermione, mais qui ne craignait pas de tomber amoureux, qui n'avait pas peur de perdre sa meilleure amie pour une bête histoire de cul ? Une amitié longue et sincère qui se transformait en autre chose était toujours délicate à gérer et ce pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

Et moi, je me retrouvais dans l'impasse, à ne pas savoir que faire. Certes, j'avais dit à Hermione que je la laisserais tranquille, on avait mis les choses au clair et il n'y avait pas lieu de tergiverser plus longtemps. Oui mais voilà, les _sentiments _qui m'habitaient me consumaient de l'intérieur. J'avais _mal, _elle me _manquait_, il m'arrivait parfois de rêver d'elle de façon pas très convenable, j'imaginais tout un tas de scénarios possibles et imaginables alors que j'avais toujours eu les pieds sur terre. Quelques jours, depuis, étaient passés. Je déprimais souvent, je mangeais peu. Là où Blaise avait dévoré la moitié de son assiette, j'étais en train de triturer les malheureux petit-pois du bout de la fourchette. Je ne parlais plus beaucoup non plus, perdu dans mes pensées.

Un matin, alors que je m'étais regardé dans le miroir et ce que j'y avais vu m'avait effrayé. J'avais maigri. Forcément, si je ne mangeais pas beaucoup, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chances pour que je me remplume. J'étais plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, comme si j'étais malade. J'avais bien essayé de me pincer les joues pour me donner un tant soit peu de couleurs, mais l'opération était restée sans succès, j'étais aussi cadavérique qu'à l'ordinaire et mon état n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Surtout et c'est ce qui déplaisait fortement à Blaise, je fumais comme un pompier. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Et une fois n'était pas coutume, je m'étais isolé sur le balcon de la tour d'astronomie pour aller fumer tranquillement et me perdre dans mes pensées chaotiques. J'étais négligemment appuyé contre la balustrade, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Je rêvais, mais je ne savais pas exactement à quoi. Une voix familière me parvint jusqu'aux oreilles, comme un écho. Un écho qui se mua en mon diminutif, me faisant tourner la tête.

-Théo?

La voix appartenait à Hermione Granger. Qui d'autre ? Je ne lui avais pas parlé pendant plusieurs jours, l'évitant soigneusement et elle était là, devant moi, faisant le premier pas. Nerveusement, je tirai une bouffée sur ma cigarette, avant de recracher la fumée en un long filet blanchâtre, qui se détachait distinctement sur le ciel sombre.

-je vais finir par croire que tu te caches, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, c'est de plus en plus difficile de te trouver.

-J'avais besoin…d'être seul. Avais-je lâché, la voix légèrement rauque.

-Je vois ça. Murmura-t-elle, légèrement amère. Je ne t'ai presque pas vu ces quinze derniers jours. Tu viens rarement aux repas, Blaise est souvent seul dans les couloirs, et en cours, tu te planques tout au fond. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Ouais, ça va. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je gère.

-Tu m'as l'air bien pâle. Et tu as maigri. Remarqua-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

-C'est vrai ? Je n'ai pas fait attention. Je mentis, m'attirant son regard perplexe.

-Théo, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? S'enquit-elle en posant une main délicate sur mon épaule. C'est Tracey ?

Je m'ébrouai à son contact. Je ne supportais plus le contact des autres, je m'étais complètement renfermé sur moi-même. Et j'avais sursauté en entendant le nom de Tracey. Pour la première fois depuis le début de notre conversation, je dardai mes prunelles méfiantes sur son visage fatigué.

-Tracey n'est pas un problème. Je mentis à nouveau, en tirant une bouffée sur ma cigarette pour dissimuler mon trouble.

-Pourtant, insista-t-elle, il y a des rumeurs qui disent que vous…

-Tracey est seulement une sex-friend, je ne ressens rien pour elle. Je grognai, agacé.

À dire vrai, je savais bien que cette discussion allait arriver un jour. Hermione était apparemment au courant qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Tracey et moi. Mais comme toujours, je mentais, répugnant à lui dire de quoi il en retournait vraiment. Et le _je ne ressens rien pour elle _était criant de vérité. C'était on ne peut plus vrai, je n'avais aucun sentiment amoureux pour Tracey, puisque les seuls sentiments d'une telle nature que je pourrais éventuellement ressentir étaient tous à l'égard de celle qui me faisait face et qui ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce que j'entendais par _sex-friend. _

-Tracey et moi couchons simplement ensemble. J'affirmai, comme pour enfoncer le clou.

-Pardon? S'enquit-elle, légèrement outrée.

-Je t'en prie Hermione, ne fais pas ta mijaurée. Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe avec toutes ces filles, je ne les invite pas dans mon dortoir pour jouer à la bataille explosive.

-_Toutes _? S'étrangla-t-elle, levant ses yeux marron pleins de larmes vers moi, les lèvres pincées en signe de désapprobation.

-Hermione…je soupirai lourdement, avant d'achever ma cigarette, toujours aussi nerveux. Tu croyais quoi, sérieusement ? Que j'étais toujours puceau ? C'est là que tu te trompes. Je…je ne suis pas ce genre de gars qui attendent la bonne pour…oh et puis merde, pourquoi je me justifie, d'abord ?

-D'accord. Concéda-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. En fait, quand tu m'embrassais l'autre jour, sur le ponton, j'étais une parmi tant d'autres, c'est ça ?

Son ton était anormalement calme. Mais à l'intérieur, elle bouillonnait, partagée entre l'envie de me hurler dessus ou bien de me cogner pour me remettre les yeux en face des trous. Et pourtant, seul Merlin savait que j'en aurais bien besoin.

-Non, tu n'es pas une parmi tant d'autres. Je grommelai. En fait…C'est plus…compliqué.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, pas vraiment convaincue par mes dires. Nerveusement, j'allumai une seconde cigarette. Lentement, des bribes de notre dernière soirée passée ensemble me revenait en mémoire. Je soufflai longuement, comme pour me détendre. Mais rien n'y faisait, j'étais toujours aussi crispé. Je n'arrivais simplement à croire que j'étais en train de parler de _sexe _avec ma meilleure amie. Pour moi, cela avait toujours été un sujet tabou, dont je ne parlais qu'avec mon meilleur ami parce qu'il comprenait ce que cela impliquait. Et aussi, parce que des fois, ça nous arrivait de déconner à ce sujet, comme dans le train l'autre jour.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de Tracey, tu comprends ? Je réaffirmai, avec conviction. Je…J'ai…Je reste un homme, Hermione. Je ne déroge pas souvent à mes principes, mais quand je le fais, c'est que j'en ai besoin tu vois. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas contrôler, c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai…J'ai aussi besoin de plaire, tu vois? De me sentir bien dans mes pompes. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça, parce qu'à chaque fois, après, je me sens mal. J'aime pas ça, Hermione. J'aime pas ça et pourtant je le fais. Si tu savais. Si tu savais combien je me _déteste. _

Une fois de plus, je venais de me confier. Je venais de lui livrer mes doutes, le dégoût que j'avais de moi-même, de ce que je devenais. Blaise pouvait être content de toutes ses conquêtes, moi, je n'étais pas comme ça. Je détestais les prendre pour les jeter ensuite. Je détestais me comporter comme Blaise ou Malefoy, comme un parfait goujat. Moi, je ne _le_ faisais pas souvent, même si j'avais à mon actif un certain nombre de conquêtes. Il m'était arrivé de baiser juste pour dire de tromper l'ennui, simplement pour cette raison. Et je détestais _ça_. Baiser, je veux dire. Ça ne rimait à rien, je me sentais toujours mal par rapport à _ça_, certes, je me détendais un peu, mais ça me dégoûtait aussi. Je n'y avais vu qu'un énième moyen de me détruire, de m'anéantir.

-Je…pense saisir ce que tu veux dire. Couina Hermione, d'une voix suraigüe. Mais tu vois, dans ma tête, même si on y passe tous un jour…il y a des personnes qui, pour moi, ne le font pas, parce qu'ils sont trop bien pour ça. Je continue à croire que ce n'est pas eux, tu vois? Et tu faisais partie de ces personnes-là. Je peux très bien envisager que Blaise ou encore…Malefoy s'adonnent à ce genre d'activité, mais pas toi.

-Je devais faire quoi selon toi ? Je grinçai, légèrement sardonique. Devenir moine ?

-Tu sais, haleta-t-elle, cramoisie, ce n'est pas une honte de n'avoir jamais rien fait à dix-sept ans. On est…on est encore jeunes et…

-C'est drôle que tu me fasses la morale, je repris, sans tenir compte de ses objections, mais il me semble que toi non plus, tu n'es plus vierge.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, surprise par mes insinuations. Puis, elle rougit encore plus, si toutefois une telle chose était possible. Nerveuse, elle se dandina d'un pied à l'autre en se tordant les mains.

-C'est que…commença-t-elle, mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec la Belette ? Je m'enquis simplement, rivant mes prunelles glacées dans les siennes, qui avaient bien du mal à soutenir mon regard.

-Ce n'est pas la question…couina-t-elle, en se tortillant davantage.

-Si, ça l'est. J'affirmai, durement. La question est pourtant simple, tu as déjà couché avec la Belette, oui ou non ?

-Non. Souffla-t-elle, dans un filet de voix. Je…Je suis encore vierge.

Ce fut à mon tour de la regarder, complètement interdit. Alors, comme ça, Blaise s'était trompé en disant qu'Hermione et la Belette avaient…Oh. _oh. _Qui l'eût cru ? Blaise, le roi des potins, se tromper de la sorte ? Était-ce seulement envisageable ? C'est à croire que mon meilleur ami n'était pas omniscient, qu'il pouvait encore commettre des erreurs d'appréciation.

-Tu croyais quoi ? S'enquit-elle, en reprenant un peu de consistance. Que Ron et moi avons…

-Bah tu sais, dans la mesure où vous êtes ensemble depuis plus d'un an, ça devait _forcément _arriver.

-C'est à croire que non. Soupira-t-elle, en pinçant les lèvres durement. Tu n'as donc pas compris de quoi il en retournait réellement lorsque je disais que…

-Que tu ne te sentais pas désirée et que tu désespérais qu'il fasse un pas vers toi ? Complétai-je en me remémorant exactement ces paroles.

-Oui. Acquiesça-t-elle simplement. Je…Je ne me suis jamais donnée à Ron parce que…Parce que je ne crois pas que j'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui. Je l'aimais bien, il est vrai, mais plus comme un frère, tu vois ? Je savais que ce n'était pas lui l'homme de ma vie, que notre relation allait se terminer un jour. Bien sûr, je ne m'attendais pas à…à…à ce que ça finisse comme _ça, _mais le fait que je m'y attendais a rendu la séparation moins douloureuse.

Je fus incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, complètement abasourdi par ses paroles. Hermione était toujours vierge, soufflait une petite voix insidieuse dans mon esprit. La Belette ne l'avait pas touchée. Tout à coup, je me sentais plutôt soulagé de le savoir. ça m'aurait vraiment foutu en rogne de savoir qu'il la baisait régulièrement pour ensuite la larguer comme il l'avait fait l'autre jour. Mais la révélation d'Hermione ouvrait d'autres possibilités également, que j'avais tout autant de mal à envisager. Si elle était effectivement toujours vierge, cela voulait dire que sur le ponton, l'autre jour…

-Et l'autre jour, sur le ponton, je sifflai, en colère. Tu m'as laissé faire tout en sachant pertinemment que tu n'avais jamais rien fait de ta vie et…

-Je t'ai laissé faire parce que j'en avais envie ! Rétorqua-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur. À ton contact, je me sentais renaître, vivante, femme et désirée ! Je…Je savais que j'étais prête pour _ça, _mais ce n'étais pas avec Ron que je voulais _le _faire.

-Mais faire quoi, à la fin, explosai-je, en sentant la rage poindre en moi. Dis-le, Hermione, plutôt que toujours parler par périphrases !

-Non, s'écria-t-elle, butée. Je ne te donnerai pas cette satisfaction là.

-Dis-le! Insistai-je, en agrippant ses épaules avec force.

-N…Non! Balbutia-t-elle, cramoisie, en essayant de se dégager de ma poigne puissante. Tu me fais mal!

-Tu n'as qu'à me dire quelques mots, et je te laisserai partir. Je murmurai, à bout de souffle.

-Je t'ai laissé faire pour la simple et bonne raison que je voulais faire l'amour avec toi ! explosa-t-elle finalement, avant de cacher son visage cramoisi derrière ses petites mains.

Je finis par la lâcher, complètement abasourdi. Hermione en profita pour s'éloigner de quelques pas, me laissant digérer la nouvelle. Furieux, je passai une main dans mes cheveux, avant de retourner sur le balcon prendre l'air. Nerveusement, je pris la dernière cigarette de mon paquet et je l'allumai d'un coup de baguette. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de nouveau, je lui tournais ostensiblement le dos, parce que je lui en voulais. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir jeté toutes ces fois alors qu'elle me désirait autant que je la désirais. Je lui en voulais de s'être réfugiée derrière sa pseudo relation avec la Belette pour pouvoir se refuser à moi. J'étais en colère contre elle, parce qu'elle aussi faisait n'importe quoi. Elle s'était mal comportée également.

-Théo? Finit-elle par hasarder, craignant ma réponse.

Ou ma non réponse, d'ailleurs. Les mâchoires crispées, je n'avais rien répondu, me contentant de fumer ma cigarette sans piper mot. En fait, j'essayais plutôt de me calmer et ce n'était pas encore gagné. Surtout si elle était si proche et qu'en sa présence, mes émotions continuaient à foutre le camp.

-Théodore ? Insista-t-elle, en s'avançant de quelques pas supplémentaires, pour venir se planter à côté de moi, résolument.

Toujours pas de réponse. Je la fusillai du regard, avant de m'intéresser de nouveau au paysage, les doigts crispés sur la balustrade.

-Tu es fâché ? Demanda-t-elle, timidement.

Je risquai un nouveau regard vers elle, sans décolérer pour autant. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, gênée. Son regard semblait me dire que c'est moi qui avais insisté, qui avais voulu savoir. Et elle n'avait pas foncièrement tort. À quoi cela pouvait-il bien rimer, si je n'étais pas prêt à assumer les conséquences de telles révélations ? Alors, lentement, je me tournai, pour lui faire face. J'étais toujours aussi crispé, tendu comme un arc.

-Tu aurais pu… me prévenir. Je finis par lâcher, avec amertume.

-Te prévenir pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

-Que.. que tu étais vierge.

-ça aurait changé quoi ? S'enquit-elle, toujours aussi suspicieuse.

-J'aurais fait attention. Je coupai, catégorique alors qu'elle arquait un sourcil d'incompréhension.

J'aurais fait attention, c'était certain. Et peut-être même qu'éventuellement, j'aurais voulu prendre mon temps, faire les choses correctement, parce que c'était _elle. _Elle méritait autre chose qu'une étreinte à la sauvette, parce qu'il fallait que sa première fois soit aussi spéciale qu'elle l'était. Encore, je n'avais eu aucun scrupule à déflorer Padma Patil. Padma était une gourgandine, parce que depuis, elle s'était fait passer sur le corps par la moitié des gars de l'école. Mais Hermione, c'était différent. Tout aurait été différent. Elle était le genre de filles qui conservaient leur vertu comme un trophée et elle voulait se donner au garçon pour qui elle avait de réels sentiments. Et à dire vrai, ça m'emmerdait qu'Hermione puisse penser que je n'étais qu'un goujat qui baisait les filles pour les jeter ensuite. Moi aussi j'étais assez vieux-jeu, finalement. Simplement parce que pour moi, il existait une réelle différence entre baiser et faire l'amour. Je n'avais malheureusement jamais connu la seconde option.

-Tu aurais fait attention ? S'enquit-elle, décontenancée.

-Oui ! Je m'écriai, agacé. Je…j'aurais été tendre. J'aurais été doux. Enfin, ce genre de trucs.

-Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé de toute manière, soupira-t-elle, puisque tu t'es dégonflé.

On se défia du regard un instant. Je fus le premier à baisser les yeux. Je m'appuyai contre la balustrade, pour regarder en bas. Oui, je m'étais dégonflé. Mais c'est parce qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, dans des conditions aussi spartiates. Elle méritait mieux, même si nous étions d'accord, le cadre était follement romantique. Je ne voulais pas que cette étreinte soit pétrie par l'amertume et les regrets. Je ne voulais pas d'un câlin à la sauvette, vite fait avant de se séparer pour le reste de la nuit. Je voulais que ce soit fait en notre âme et conscience, parce qu'on l'aura voulu et parce qu'on sera prêts pour cela. Or, l'autre soir, tel n'était pas le cas. Hermione avait beau dire qu'elle se sentait prête pour ce genre de choses, je restais persuadé que non.

-Hermione ? J'appelai, après un long silence, en passant une main anxieuse dans mes cheveux.

-Oui ?

-Excuse moi. J'avais murmuré précipitamment, légèrement honteux. Excuse moi, d'accord ? Mais je ne pouvais pas, pas comme ça.

-Comment, alors ? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement crispée.

-ça arrivera en temps voulu. Affirmai-je avec assurance, même si mes mots sonnaient davantage comme une promesse.

Hermione m'adressa un sourire timide, alors que je lui ouvrais les bras. Elle hésita un moment, avant de s'y blottir, en soupirant d'aise. Je refermai mes bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre moi avec force. Je respirais son délicat parfum de vanille, la douce odeur de ses cheveux. J'essayais de m'en imprégner autant que faire se peut, pour pouvoir m'en rappeler ensuite. Je posai un tendre baiser contre sa tempe, ce qui la fit frémir. Lentement, mes mains frictionnaient son dos et je pus m'apercevoir à quel point tout cela m'avait manqué, à quel point elle m'avait manqué. Nous restâmes de longues heures ainsi, à parler de tout et de rien, loin du temps qui passe et loin des autres.

* * *

><p>Une nuit, alors que je ne dormais pas, je m'étais finalement levé de mon lit, vêtu en tout et pour tout de mon caleçon, pour aller réveiller Blaise qui dormait dans le lit voisin. Le métis, encore au pays des rêves grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible. Je le secouai un peu plus fort.<p>

-Blaise, putain, réveille-toi.

-Quoi ? Grommela mon ami, le regard encore ensommeillé.

-Habille toi et rapplique, j'ai envie d'aller jouer un peu sur le terrain.

-Jouer ? Répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

-Oui, au Quidditch ! Je m'écriai, le regard brillant. Figure-toi que j'étais en train d'y penser et j'ai _vraiment _envie de jouer.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu me réveilles à trois heures du matin ?

-Allez! Suppliai-je en essayant de le tirer hors du lit. On est dimanche, tu auras le temps de dormir après. Il faut en profiter quand le terrain est libre, ça n'arrive pas souvent ces derniers temps.

-Putain, t'es vraiment chiant. Grogna Blaise en se levant à son tour, quand t'as une idée derrière la tête tu ne l'as pas ailleurs.

Ravi, j'avais attrapé les premiers vêtements qui m'étaient tombés sous la main pour m'en vêtir. Il s'agissait d'une simple chemise de lin blanche et d'un pantalon noir, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique. Avec impatience, j'attendis que Blaise s'habille à son tour et tous deux, nous sortîmes du dortoir tout en essayant de ne pas se faire voir. Je voulais montrer que moi aussi j'étais cap' de jouer au Quidditch, malgré ma vieille blessure, malgré mon bras endolori. Je savais qu'il était encore temps de postuler pour entrer dans les équipes de Quidditch et à Serpentard, ils avaient besoin d'un poursuiveur. J'avais envie de tenter ma chance, de me lancer dans l'aventure. Si je ne faisais rien alors que j'en avais l'occasion, j'allais le regretter toute ma vie.

-Et ça te prend comme ça, en pleine nuit ? Râla Blaise qui trottinait presque derrière moi tant je marchais vite.

Je fis un demi-tour sur moi-même pour faire face à mon ami, tout en continuant à marcher à reculons. Je lui adressai un sourire goguenard, avant de me retourner tout aussi vivement, traversant Poudlard au pas de course.

-C'est maintenant ou jamais ! M'écriais-je avant de dévaler l'escalier en courant, poursuivi par Blaise qui rouspétait encore.

Je filais comme une flèche en direction du stade de Quidditch, Blaise tentant de me doubler dans ma course. Et alors que je courais dans les couloirs de Poudlard, je sentis un bien être immense m'envahir, j'avais enfin le sentiment que je pouvais, de la sorte, me débarrasser de toute cette énergie négative. J'étais tellement pétri par la rancœur, abîmé par la haine que je pouvais encore filer très loin comme ça, j'étais infatigable. Et Blaise, derrière moi, crachait déjà ses poumons, pourtant, c'était lui le plus sportif de nous deux. Mais peut-être était-ce aussi parce que j'avais des plus grandes jambes que j'avais pu le distancer ainsi. Cependant, le métis n'était pas disposé à perdre la course, il me talonnait autant que faire se peut.

Nous étions à présent dans le parc de Poudlard, les graviers crissaient sous nos semelles. Le vent frais sifflait à nos oreilles et nous ébouriffait les cheveux. Et je riais comme un dément, amusé comme jamais. Je me sentais libre, totalement libre, libéré de toutes ces contraintes, j'avais brisé mes chaînes et plus rien ne semblait vouloir me stopper. Nous arrivâmes enfin au stade de Quidditch, complètement vidés, mais heureux comme des princes. J'avais sorti ma baguette magique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Haleta Blaise, dont le front luisait de sueur.

-J'ouvre la porte, ça ne se voit pas ? Je m'esclaffai, légèrement moqueur. _Alohomora! _

-Mais…protesta mon ami, alarmé, tu ne vas quand même pas…

-Et alors, on s'en fout ! M'écriai-je avant de m'engouffrer dans la réserve, si on remet le matériel en place personne ne saura jamais qu'on l'a emprunté.

-C'est bien une réflexion digne d'un Serpentard. Grinça Blaise, en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te jure mec, si quelqu'un s'aperçoit de quoi que ce soit, je t'étripe !

Tout en grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait à _ouais, ouais, c'est ça, _j'avais commencé à tirer la lourde malle qui contenait les trois balles règlementaires du Quidditch. Mais ce soir, je n'aurai besoin ni du Cognard, ni du Vif, aussi, quand j'ouvris la malle d'un coup de pied, je m'emparai uniquement de la grosse balle rouge. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers le placard à balais, frétillant d'impatience, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je lançai un balai à Blaise, qui réceptionna sans difficulté, puis je pris le mien, un vieux comète appartenant à l'école. Tiens, c'était une idée de cadeau à glisser dans ma liste de Noël, ça. Moi aussi j'avais envie d'un Nimbus 2001 comme le reste de l'équipe de Serpentard, ou un Eclair de Feu comme Potter.

Sans attendre le métis, j'avais pris le Souaffle sous mon bras et j'avais décollé à toute vitesse, sentant le vent siffler à mes oreilles. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Blaise qui ne suivait pas loin derrière. Et moi, j'exultais. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti le bonheur de voler, que j'en avais presque oublié la saveur. Ma vieille blessure n'était en soi pas un problème, elle ne m'empêcherait pas de voler, je l'avais juré. On fila dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre, à toute vitesse, s'engageant dans une course folle. Blaise s'était déridé puisqu'il s'esclaffait lui aussi, avant de faire un looping et de filer plus loin, me semant au passage. Déterminé à ne pas me laisser faire, j'appuyai à mon tour sur le champignon. La vitesse était grisante, le vent me giflait le visage comme pour me rappeler à l'ordre, mais je n'en avais cure, j'étais dans mon élément, j'étais bien, tout simplement. Bientôt, j'avais réussi à rattraper Blaise, la grosse balle rouge toujours serrée contre mon corps.

Prudemment, je lâchai la main qui tenait le manche du balai, pour pouvoir lancer le Souaffle à Blaise, qui le réceptionna avant de filer avec. On zigzagua un instant, légèrement grisés par notre course folle, tout en continuant à se faire des passes. Bientôt, la douleur familière se réveilla dans mon bras blessé, me faisant grimacer. Non, bordel, pas maintenant, laisse-moi encore m'amuser un peu ! Tout en réprimant un feulement de douleur, je lançai le Souaffle à Blaise, qui s'approcha de moi.

-ça ne va pas ? Hurla-t-il, pour tenter de couvrir le sifflement du vent.

-Mais oui, ça va ! J'haletai, en réprimant une nouvelle grimace.

-On a assez joué pour aujourd'hui. Décréta Blaise en amorçant une descente en piqué vers le sol. Prêt pour l'atterrissage ?

-Mais…commençai-je à protester, tandis que Blaise filait à toute vitesse vers le sol.

Déjà, il ne m'écoutait plus. Tout en pestant, j'amorçai également ma propre descente. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement et je dus remonter légèrement le manche du balai pour ne pas m'écraser dans l'herbe tendre. J'atterris brutalement et avec fatalité, je me dis que retravailler l'atterrissage ne serait pas du luxe. Alors que le métis rangeait le Souaffle dans la caisse, je lâchai dans un souffle.

-Je vais me présenter pour les sélections de la semaine prochaine.

-Pardon ? S'enquit Blaise, légèrement interloqué.

-Je veux jouer au Quidditch. Je répétai avec fougue. Je me présenterai aux sélections.

-Mais…Mais…et ton bras?

-ça va, je peux gérer ça. Sifflai-je, légèrement agacé devant le manque d'enthousiasme de mon ami.

-Tu n'as pas l'esprit d'équipe. Fit-il remarquer en haussant un sourcil.

-Pas grave, j'apprendrai sur le terrain ! M'écriai-je, parce que décidément, j'avais réponse à tout.

-J'sais pas. Bredouilla Blaise, embarrassé. C'est juste que…y'a Malefoy dans l'équipe et si vous êtes tous les deux à proximité l'un de l'autre, vous allez vous entretuer.

-Bon, si tu n'as pas envie de me faire rentrer dans l'équipe t'as qu'à le dire tout de suite plutôt que de me sortir tes excuses à la con ! M'exclamai-je, plus agressif que je l'aurais voulu.

Blaise m'adressa un regard d'excuse lorsqu'il comprit qu'il m'avait blessé. D'un pas rageur, je sortis de la réserve, toute l'euphorie que j'avais ressentie en volant quelques instants plus tôt était retombée, tant et si bien qu'il n'en restait plus rien. Putain, je les détestais, _vraiment. _Et voilà que mon propre meilleur ami me préférait Malefoy, ce qui était tout de même complètement aberrant.

-Théo, attends ! M'appela Blaise alors que je continuais à marcher sans me retourner.

-C'est toi le capitaine oui ou merde ? Je grondai, en fusillant le métis du regard.

-Oui mais…bredouilla Blaise, qui pour une fois n'en menait pas large. Écoute mec. On va voir ce qu'on peut faire. Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu joues, parce que tu te démerdes vachement bien. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon meilleur ami que tu vas avoir droit à un traitement de faveur. Ce ne serait pas juste vis-à-vis des autres, tu comprends? Tu n'auras pas le droit à l'erreur. Te voilà mis au parfum.

-Je ne te décevrai pas. Je promis avant d'esquisser un bien maigre sourire.

Pourtant, je me réjouissais de tout ce qui était à venir. Les entraînements avec les autres, les matchs qui allaient s'en suivre, toutes ces choses dont je m'étais privé toutes ces années parce que j'avais été persuadé que ma vieille blessure allait m'empêcher de jouer. Or, je voulais prouver à tous que j'étais parfaitement valide, que j'étais tout autant capable qu'un autre. Qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison pour que moi non plus je n'y arrive pas.

* * *

><p>Le lundi suivant, j'attendais patiemment devant la salle de métamorphose, où les Gryffondor étaient censés avoir cours. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, je n'attendais pas Hermione, mais le sacrosaint Potter. Durant ces trois premières semaines de cours, je n'avais cessé de penser à ce que m'avait dit Dumbledore sur Potter et l'incident qu'il avait eu avec le détraqueur lors de son troisième voyage à bord du Poudlard Express. J'avais tourné et retourné dans ma tête les phrases que j'avais prévues de lui dire, mais aucune ne me semblait convenable, je ne savais pas comment amener le sujet sur le tapis sans trahir Hermione et sans alerter la Belette. Puis, finalement, les premiers Gryffondor sortirent de la salle de classe en me jetant un regard dédaigneux. Je haussai les épaules. Sans doute avaient-ils eu vent de ma petite altercation avec Weasmoche. Dans ce cas, je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi il s'en vantait auprès de ses copains lionceaux. S'être pris une raclée de ma part n'était pas forcément une gloire. Sauf si, bien entendu, c'est pour se faire plaindre et jouer les martyrs.<p>

Hermione sortit la première, seule comme depuis sa rupture brutale avec Ron. Son regard s'éclaira lorsqu'elle m'aperçut et se dirigea vers moi. Je lui adressai un sourire timide, auquel elle répondit par un sourire rayonnant. Puis, elle se jeta à mon cou avant de laisser une bise sur ma joue, me faisant sourire comme un con. Hermione s'éloigna tout en souriant, en se rendant à son cours suivant. Nerveusement, j'attendais toujours Potter, appréhendant notre rencontre. Il fallait dire que la dernière fois qu'on s'était croisés, j'avais cogné Weasley, donc je pouvais éventuellement envisager le fait qu'il puisse m'en vouloir. Peut-être pas autant que la Belette, mais pas loin, après tout, les deux garçons ne m'avaient jamais apprécié bien qu'en soi je n'étais pas en tort, après tout, ils m'avaient pris Hermione, pas l'inverse.

Enfin, je vis le Survivant sortir de la salle de classe, escorté par la Belette qui boudait pour je ne savais quelle obscure raison. Un rictus mesquin vint orner mes lèvres. Sans doute que cet abruti fini avaient encore une fois foiré le sort pourtant pas compliqué qu'on lui avait demandé, et, dans une simple relation de cause à effet, la vielle McGo l'avait engueulé comme il se doit. Dommage. J'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça. À moins qu'il n'ait toujours pas digéré la raclée que je lui avais mise l'autre jour, ce qui était fort probable également. Weasmoche était rancunier, paraissait-il. Il eut un regard vaguement effrayé lorsqu'il m'aperçut, et pressa le pas alors que je me dirigeais vers eux d'un pas de conquérant.

-Potter, je peux te parler cinq minutes? Lançai-je à la cantonade, espérant vaguement que le Survivant ne fasse pas sa tête de con et daigne me faire honneur de sa présence.

Potter nous regarda alternativement, la Belette et moi. Weasmoche semblait terrifié par l'idée que je lui donne à nouveau une droite, mais qu'il soit tranquille, ce grand benêt, je n'attaquais pas les autres sans raison, pour que je me décide à cogner quelqu'un, il fallait vraiment que l'autre m'ait poussé à bout, comme ce fut le cas le matin où Hermione fut de nouveau célibataire.

-Seul à seul. Je précisai, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas.

-Vas-y Ron, je te rejoins. Tu diras à Lupin que j'ai été retenu, il comprendra. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Nott?

-Je…Je voulais savoir…Comment tu as réussi à te défendre contre les Détraqueurs. Marmonnai-je, regrettant presque aussitôt d'avoir fait appel au Gryffondor. Parce qu'il se trouve en fait, que j'ai eu le même pépin que toi à bord du Poudlard Express et…

-Ah, c'est toi qui t'es fait attaquer? Demanda-t-il, en me fixant derrière ses lunettes rondes.

-Quoi, tu n'as rien vu? M'écriai-je. Pourtant, tout le monde n'a parlé que de ça les minutes qui ont suivi.

-Oui, sauf que je n'étais pas à bord du Poudlard Express lorsque cela s'est passé. J'avais quelque chose à faire pour Dumbledore qui m'a retardé.

-Pourtant, Hermione a dit qu'elle allait vous rejoindre, Weasm…Weasley et toi. M'entêtai-je, ne comprenant décidément rien à cette histoire.

-Hermione est devenue très douée pour mentir. Se félicita le Survivant en esquissant un demi-sourire.

-Ce n'est pas logique! M'écriai-je avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ça ne tient pas debout votre histoire, tu sais bien que Malefoy ne manque jamais une seule occasion de vous asticoter tous les trois, et qu'il se serait forcément inquiété de ton absence.

-J'ai eu quelque chose à faire pour Dumbledore qui m'a retardé! Siffla Harry, agacé. Tu n'as pas à en savoir plus, quand bien même tu serais le meilleur ami d'Hermione, on sait tous très bien de quel côté tu es.

-Je suis de votre côté. Je finis par soupirer avec lassitude, fatigué de devoir me justifier sans cesse. J'ai tout autant intérêt que vous à ce que Voldemort disparaisse.

-Quel est donc cet intérêt? S'enquit Potter, vaguement intéressé.

-Ma liberté, Potter, ma liberté.

Celui-qui-avait-survécu médita un instant sur mes paroles. Impatiemment, je croisais mes bras sur mon torse. Croyez le ou non, discuter avec Potter n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Le Gryffondor ressentait encore beaucoup de méfiance envers moi, et même en ayant montré patte blanche, il ne semblait pas convaincu par la sincérité de mes dires. Ses yeux émeraude me toisaient de la tête aux pieds alors que ses lèvres se pinçaient en un rictus méprisant.

-Et pourquoi j'accepterais de t'aider?

-Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour Hermione. Murmurai-je avec assurance, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Mais…

-Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment la joie entre vous en ce moment, mais Hermione est malheureuse, si Weasmoche est assez con pour lui tourner le dos comme il le fait, j'ose au moins croire que tu vaux mieux que ça et que tu lui laisseras une seconde chance. C'est Ron qui l'a larguée comme une malpropre, et elle est légitime à lui en vouloir. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, tu n'as pas à lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qu'elle ne t'a pas fait.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires non plus. Fit remarquer le Survivant, obstinément buté.

-Dès que ça concerne Hermione, ça me concerne également. Je grognai, légèrement agacé. Je connais suffisamment Hermione pour savoir qu'elle va mal et…

-Hermione, tu l'aimes? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

-Là n'est pas la question. Je répondis tout en me renfrognant.

-Nott, réponds moi! Insista Harry.

-…

-Tu l'aimes. Affirma Harry, en me jetant un regard effaré.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre? L'agressai-je, sur la défensive.

-Si tu l'aimes, alors dis-le lui, même si ça ne m'enchante guère. M'ordonna Potter, avec gravité.

-je crois t'avoir demandé conseil pour lutter contre un détraqueur, pas pour gérer mes sentiments envers Hermione. Répondis-je, froidement.

Et à mesure que Potter parlait, tout du moins, qu'il prétendait comprendre quelque chose à tout _ça, _petit à petit, l'idée faisait son chemin dans mon esprit perturbé. _Aimer. _Mais dans quel sens? Je croyais avoir déjà admis que j'aimais Hermione tout court, peu importait de savoir si c'était d'amour ou d'amitié. Pourtant, cette réponse n'était, en soi, pas satisfaisante. Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais identifié jusqu'à ce que Potter me le fasse réaliser. Pendant toutes ces années, j'étais tombé _amoureux _d'Hermione, et c'était ça qui me foutait en l'air depuis plusieurs jours. C'était ça qui ne me donnait plus envie de baiser avec Tracy, c'était ça qui me faisait perdre l'appétit et qui m'empêchait de dormir la nuit. Je déprimais parce que j'étais _amoureux _de ma meilleure amie, la seule entité stable qu'il y avait dans ma vie, et je n'avais jamais rien vu venir.

J'avais pensé au départ que je la désirais simplement, que j'avais envie de retrouver le goût de ses lèvres, la douceur de ses baisers, le toucher délicat de ses doigts timides et prudes. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais simples. Ça m'était tombé dessus, comme ça, sans prévenir. Ça avait fait _boum, _comme dirait Blaise. Mon cœur s'emballait lorsqu'elle était dans les parages et mes mains devenaient moites. Lorsqu'elle me serrait dans ses bras ou m'embrassait sur la joue, je restais là, à sourire comme un con tout en frottant machinalement l'endroit où elle m'avait embrassé. Et lorsqu'elle n'était plus là, le manque, vicieux et cruel, venait s'insinuer en moi tel un serpent visqueux, me jetant plus bas que terre. J'étais _amoureux _de ma meilleure amie, et putain, ça faisait mal. J'attrapai désespérément une goulée d'air, alors que j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Je _détestais _Potter de m'avoir fait réaliser ça, d'avoir jeté le pavé dans la mare, d'avoir éclaboussé tout le monde, et surtout moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir au juste, sur les Détraqueurs? Me demanda finalement Potter, un sourire diablement amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

Merci Potter, franchement _merci. _Tu viens de lâcher une bombe, et tu es là, à sourire, comme si tu trouvais cela amusant. Moi par contre, ça ne m'amusait pas du tout. Comment j'allais faire, moi, pour gérer tout ça? Lui dire? Mais je lui ai déjà dit je t'aime. D'accord, pas dans ce sens là, mais l'intention y était, je lui faisais savoir de cette façon que je tenais à elle. Et surtout, comment j'allais sortir de ce merdier? La voix moralisatrice de Blaise me revint en mémoire, comme une cruelle évidence: _mais ça mon pote, il fallait y réfléchir avant. _Réfléchir avant quoi au juste? Avant de me caser avec Tracey alors que je savais que notre relation allait droit dans le mur? Oui, c'était certainement de ça dont il retournait, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Je fusillai Potter du regard, furieux de m'être laissé surprendre.

-En fait, c'est bon, je vais me débrouiller. Grinçai-je, légèrement acerbe. Merci quand même.

-De rien. Répondit le Survivant en haussant les épaules avec fatalité.

Après tout, les leçons avec Hermione, c'était pour ça, non? Alors pourquoi j'avais posé la question à Potter, franchement? Je n'en savais rien. Je ne savais plus rien. J'étais perdu, je crois. J'étais perdu, et je commençais à toucher le fond. Super. Franchement super. On n'aura pas pu rêver mieux comme destin.

* * *

><p>Après mon premier entraînement de Quidditch, j'avais décidé d'aller prendre un bain. Pour ce faire, la salle de bain des préfets était parfaitement adaptée. Lentement, j'avais fait couler l'eau et je regardais la baignoire aux dimensions colossales se remplir. Entre temps, j'avais actionné divers robinets déversant dans l'eau des bains moussants et huiles essentielles parfumées. En silence, je m'étais déshabillé, et j'avais posé mes affaires pleines de boue sur une chaise. Puis, je m'étais laissé glisser dans l'eau avec un soupir de contentement. Je restai ainsi de longues minutes les yeux fermés, en train d'essayer de me détendre. Et mes muscles endoloris se détendaient un à un, apaisés par la douce chaleur de l'eau. J'étais si bien là dedans que j'y serais resté des heures si j'avais pu.<p>

Puis, un hurlement retentit dans la pièce où j'étais, suivi d'un énorme _plouf. _par réflexe, ma main attrapa ma baguette magique que j'avais laissée à proximité, prêt à attaquer si besoin est. Je sursautai en voyant le visage spectral d'un fantôme de fille flotter à quelques centimètres du mien.

-Bouh! Fit le fantôme de jeune fille en gloussant légèrement.

-ça t'amuse de venir déranger les préfets pendant qu'ils prennent leur bain? Grondai-je, mon regard lançant un millier d'avada kedavra.

Si elle n'était pas déjà morte, sans nul doute la jeune fille aurait été abattue sur place, tant j'étais furieux de m'être laissé surprendre. Et évidemment, je n'avais rien pour me couvrir. Tout à coup, je bénissais les trois tonnes de mousse que j'avais mis dans mon bain, et qui dissimulait un tant soit peu la vue de mon corps au spectre. Que je sois entièrement nu ne la dérangeait pas pour autant, elle avança même sa main ectoplasmique vers mon torse, alors que je reculais contre la paroi. Lorsqu'elle me toucha, je frissonnai de la tête aux pieds. C'était froid et désagréable.

-Tu sais, dit-elle de sa voix larmoyante, je passe ma vie à hanter les toilettes des filles puisque c'est là que je suis morte. Et tu t'en doutes, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant à voir. Alors ça m'arrive de venir voir ce qui se passe dans la salle de bain des préfets, et à dire vrai, je ne suis pas déçue du voyage.

Elle avait dit sa dernière phrase d'un ton badin, comme si c'était parfaitement normal de venir _mater _les préfets alors qu'ils prenaient leur bain. Je fusillai une nouvelle fois le fantôme du regard, toujours angoissé à l'idée qu'elle ait pu voir quoi que ce soit. Parce que si ça se trouvait, elle était déjà là lorsque je m'étais déshabillé. Et savoir qu'elle en avait profité pour se rincer l'œil me mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. C'était sans compter la sirène du vitrail qui, depuis que j'étais entré, n'avait cessé de faire son intéressante.

-Petit bébé est devenu grand. Chantonna-t-elle, un sourire extatique aux lèvres. Et il a bien grandi, qui plus est. Tu as les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Je reconnaîtrais ce regard entre mille.

Je m'étais soudainement figé à ces paroles. Un instant, j'avais cru qu'elle délirait. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Mimi Geignarde -car j'étais persuadé que c'était elle- avait glissé dans la conversation ce _elle _qui m'avait interpellé. On m'a toujours dit que j'avais le même regard qu'elle, les mêmes expressions du visage. Se pouvait-il…

-Tu as connu ma mère? Bredouillai-je, incapable de dissimuler mon trouble lorsque l'on me parlait d'elle.

-Bien sûr! S'écria Mimi Geignarde, faussement outrée. Je connais toutes les filles de Poudlard depuis plusieurs générations. Elles sont toutes venues au moins une fois visiter mes toilettes. Tu es bien le fils de attends…comment elle s'appelle déjà…

-Philomène Braxton? Je tentai, en tout désespoir de cause.

Ma mère n'avait jamais été mariée, enfin, pas à ma connaissance. Je l'avais toujours connue seule, et avec son nom de jeune fille qui plus est. Mon nom était différent du sien parce qu'elle avait tout de même voulu me rattacher aux Nott, cette famille que je maudissais depuis mon plus jeune âge, et surtout, depuis que j'ai rencontré mon père.

-Elle-même. Gloussa Mimi avec une certaine nonchalance. Oui, maintenant que je m'en souviens. C'était la préfète-en-chef de Serdaigle, tu savais? Et à l'époque, l'autre préfet en chef était de Serpentard. Il s'agissait d'Anastase Nott.

Je me redressai brusquement dans la baignoire en entendant le nom de mon père. Mon père, ce bourreau, qui avait foutu en l'air mon adolescence et bien d'autres choses encore. C'était de sa faute si je me perdais chaque jour un peu plus. Mais ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle ait parlé de mon père qui m'avait interloqué, c'était simplement le fait qu'ils avaient été tous les deux préfets en chef, et respectivement à Serdaigle et à Serpentard. Je savais que mon père y avait été envoyé, mais j'ignorais quelle avait été la maison de ma mère lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. Et qu'elle ait été répartie à Serdaigle ne m'étonnait outre mesure, il était vrai qu'elle était brillante et que son esprit était particulièrement vif et créatif. Je ne savais pas non plus qu'elle avait été préfète en chef, et tout à coup, je me sentais coupable de ne pas l'être moi aussi. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'évidence était là: je savais très peu de choses sur ma mère, elle n'avait jamais parlé ni de sa famille, ni même de ses années à Poudlard. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle était toujours triste, toujours mélancolique.

-Que sais-tu…sur mes parents? Demandai-je d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

Mimi, tout à coup, parut soucieuse. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, me faisant hausser un sourcil perplexe. Mimi semblait ravie qu'on lui porte un tant soit peu d'attention. Et de l'attention, j'en avais, je voulais en savoir plus sur ma propre histoire.

-Ce n'est pas joli-joli. Commença Mimi, en fuyant mon regard. Ta mère a beaucoup souffert, tu sais? Elle est souvent venue pleurer dans mes toilettes, parfois des jours entiers. C'était une jeune femme vive, très intéressante et qui avait de l'ambition à revendre. Mais elle avait un cœur énorme et ça lui a souvent joué des tours. Pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, ce sont des vieux souvenirs. Vieux souvenirs…

Tout en commençant son discours, Mimi Geignarde s'était éloignée, une expression apeurée sur le visage. Non! Non, elle ne pouvait pas me laisser en plan après avoir commencé à me raconter tout ça, ça ne se faisait pas! Je voulais savoir de quoi il en retournait vraiment, et elle seule avait le pouvoir de me renseigner. Elle n'avait pas le droit! Désespérément, ma main crocheta l'air, tentative dérisoire de lui attraper le bras. Mais comme j'aurais dû m'y attendre, ma main se referma sur du vide. Mimi Geignarde avait pris la fuite, effrayée par je ne savais quoi d'obscur.

-Et merde! Je m'écriai, de dépit, en frappant du poing sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu pour qu'elle me livre l'histoire de mon passé sur un plateau d'argent, et ce fichu fantôme avait pris la fuite, refusant de me dire quoi que ce soit après m'avoir appâté de la sorte. Vraiment, ce fantôme était une plaie. Et je refusais de lâcher l'affaire tant que je n'en saurai pas plus à ce sujet. J'irai retourner harceler Mimi le plus vite possible. Je l'avais juré.

* * *

><p>Mouhahahahaha, je suis sadique, je sais. Mais je n'allais pas non plus tout révéler au bout du cinquième chapitre, sinon, il m'aurait resté quoi, pour pouvoir écrire le reste? Surtout que d'après mes calculs, j'ai quelques 33 chapitres à écrire, plus l'épilogue, et je sais déjà quelle va être la fin de l'histoire. Rassurez-vous, ça devrait bien se finir, enfin, je pense. Cela dit, ne vous attendez pas non plus à l'happy-end de ouf, avec mariage, bébé et j'en passe et des meilleurs, il faut que ça reste dans mes cordes, c'est déjà bien que je fasse une fin heureuse, en soi. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Ça ne prend que quelques secondes, minutes tout au plus, mais ça me rend tellement heureuse. À samedi prochain pour le nouveau chapitre, qui amorcera accessoirement le mois d'octobre, Septembre s'éternisant un peu trop à mon goût. Bisous!<p> 


	7. Entre instinct et raison

Bonjour à tous!

Comme promis, voici la suite de ma petite fic' qui commence à devenir grande. Mine de rien, j'ai 8 chapitres en stock, et mis bout à bout, cette histoire fait quelque 137 pages word, ça commence à devenir conséquent . Sinon, je sais que je vous avais dit que j'aurais un peu de temps pour écrire, mais en fait, ça va s'annoncer de plus en plus tendu. En effet, je suis étudiante en droit en troisième année de licence (le diplôme en juin, bouh! ) et qui dit droit dit beaucoup de travail. De plus, j'ai mon emploi du temps à peu près définitif, sous réserve de modifications, et disons que j'ai cours toute la journée du lundi au samedi inclus, et je n'ai plus que le mercredi de libre. Mercredi qui, vous vous en doutez, va me servir surtout à travailler sur mes TD, mes deux dissertations/commentaires/cas pratiques hebdomadaires ne vont pas se faire comme par magie x) Donc, heureusement que j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avances. Je vais pouvoir continuer à publier régulièrement, mais à un moment, je vais forcément tomber en rade. Et donc, pour que j'ai envie de continuer à publier, il faut que je sache que mon histoire est lue, appréciée, et attendue. Même si c'est pour poster un commentaire à la con du genre _génial ton histoire, vite, la suite! _ça me fera quand même très plaisir. Ça ne coûte rien, ça prend deux secondes et ça fait bondir de joie la pauvre auteur que je suis. Donc, avant de cliquer sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite après avoir lu un chapitre, retournez plutôt en bas de la page, je vous jure que c'est nécessaire, voire même indispensable pour me motiver à continuer et à trouver le temps de continuer. Si vous voulez me balancer des tomates, vous pouvez aussi, j'accepte également les critiques négatives. Les critiques, ça sert à avancer, non? Sinon, je vous laisse sans plus tarder découvrir la suite, et ne me maudissez pas tout de suite, vous aurez bien le temps de me maudire après.

* * *

><p>C'était une douleur diffuse, qui s'installait sur le long terme et qui tordait les tripes. C'était une douleur dont on ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser, même avec tous les efforts du monde. Cette douleur était bien plus forte que notre simple volonté, elle ne s'en allait jamais. Jamais. Ça faisait mal, il est vrai. Mais je n'arrivais pas non plus à déterminer si, en même temps, ça faisait du bien. C'était donc ça l'amour ? Alterner l'euphorie et la déprime, être constamment en vrac, papillonner à ses heures perdues pour ensuite tourner en rond et aller droit dans le mur ? Je devais être malade, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles. Durant toutes ces années, mon père s'était évertué à tuer le peu d'humanité qui me restait, je ne <em>pouvais <em>pas être amoureux. Être amoureux, c'était bon pour les gens normaux et je n'en faisais pas partie. Ma carapace ne pouvait pas s'être fendillée à ce point, c'était _impossible. _

Et pourtant, j'étais là, hagard, en proie à un profond désarroi. Je ne cessais de chuter, de m'enfoncer dans le trou. Je n'avais pas encore touché le fond, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Blaise essayait de me remonter le moral autant que faire se peut, mais je n'avais jamais été aussi bas, aussi démuni. J'avais envie de dire à mon meilleur ami pourquoi j'étais comme ça, mais je n'y arrivais pas. C'était psychologique, je le savais bien, mais je ne pouvais pas. Comme si prononcer ces mots allaient leur conférer toute leur réalité. Puis, je ne pouvais pas dire à Blaise que j'étais tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Simplement parce que d'emblée, il ne serait pas d'accord. Il détestait les sang-de-bourbe et elle plus encore que les autres, allez savoir pourquoi. Mais il la respectait, parce qu'elle était importante pour moi. Et toutes ces années, je l'avais laissée pendre de l'importance, je l'avais laissée s'immiscer dans ma vie et elle avait fini par prendre de la place. Toute la place. Elle faisait partie intégrante de ma personne. Si elle disparaissait, cela revenait à m'amputer d'une partie de mon âme. Elle était moi, c'était aussi simple et compliqué que cela.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, je m'étais réfugié dehors pour faire du tri dans mes idées. Comme dirait Blaise, ce ne serait pas du luxe. Et pourtant, maintenant que j'y étais, je me retrouvais bien incapable de réfléchir. C'était comme si cette partie là de mon cerveau s'était atrophiée et n'était plus capable de fonctionner d'elle-même. J'étais paumé, je crois. Et pas qu'un peu. Pensivement, je tirais une bouffée sur ma sempiternelle cigarette, persuadé que ce simple geste m'aiderait à réfléchir. Mais c'était peine perdue, la cigarette avait surtout un effet placebo, même pas un effet réel. Alors, j'étais assis tout seul, sur ce banc, comme le pauvre fou que j'étais, seul à seul avec ces pensées délétères qui bouillonnaient.

Mon attention fut bientôt détournée par des cris d'enfants. Des cris joyeux, insouciants. Les protestations d'une fille et les ricanements d'un garçon. Matthew Forbes surgit de derrière un buisson, poursuivi par une Katherine Donovan furieuse, qui le traitait de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables. Matthew n'était pas du tout impressionné par le soudain accès de colère de son amie, au contraire, son hilarité ne faisait que croître de façon exponentielle. Lorsqu'il passa devant moi, il était en train de se bidonner. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il m'aperçut.

-Hé! Kath! Regarde, c'est Théo!

-Théo qui? Grogna Katherine, toujours furieuse, poings sur les hanches. Si tu espères te soustraire au châtiment qui t'attend, tu te trompes lourdement.

- Théo! S'impatienta Matthew, en écarquillant des yeux effarés. T'es vraiment pas maligne quand tu t'y mets. Mais enfin Katherine, _le _Théo.

-Ah, le Serpentard dont tu parles tout le temps? Soupira Katherine en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais ce que j'en pense, Matty? Tu devrais arrêter d'en parler tout le temps. Sérieusement. Ca ne doit pas être très agréable pour lui d'être considéré comme une bête de foire. Depuis qu'il est rentré, tu ne crois pas qu'il ait suffisamment de personnes sur le dos pour en rajouter?

-Mais…Mais tu ne comprends pas! S'indigna le Serpentard. C'est le genre de mec que…waouh, sérieusement. On dit tellement de choses à son sujet, c'est littéralement captivant. Puis de toute façon, tu es jalouse parce que y'a personne qui s'intéresse à toi.

-Contrairement à toi, riposta la gamine, écarlate, je n'ai pas besoin de me pavaner devant tout le monde pour exister.

-De toute manière, tu n'as pas d'ambition, ricana Matthew, donc forcément, tu n'as pas besoin d'être remarquée de tous puisque tu es condamnée à rester dans l'ombre. Si tu veux faire partie des _loosers, _c'est ton problème, moi, je vais tout faire pour m'en sortir et j'y arriverai. Foi de Matthew Forbes.

-Hé bien! Cria la fillette ordinairement si calme. Si tu penses que je suis une _looseuse_, comme tu dis, soit! Mais ne m'adresse plus la parole et ne t'avises surtout pas de me demander mes notes ou quoi que ce soit, tu te les mettras où je pense!

En clignant des yeux, je regardais la scène, ne sachant pas que faire. Intervenir, ou bien laisser la situation dégénérer parce que la dispute entre les deux enfants ne me regardait pas? Je n'en savais rien. J'étais troublé, en réalité. Ils se disputaient exactement comme Hermione et moi le faisions. Sauf que nous nous disputions sans cesse à propos d'un _nous _qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais. Je soupirai lourdement. Tout était tellement plus simple à cette époque bénie, tout était tellement plus simple…

-Mais Ketty! Supplia Matthew, qui ne semblait pas réaliser la portée de ses mots.

-Va-t-en, je te déteste! S'écria la Gryffondor qui s'en alla en courant.

Je crus entendre un sanglot dans la voix de la gamine. Un sourire teinté d'amertume s'invita sur mes lèvres, tandis que je tirais la dernière bouffée de ma cigarette. Je jetai le mégot incandescent au sol, puis l'écrasai d'un coup de talon. J'eus simplement à lever les yeux pour voir Matthew Forbes planté devant moi, l'air dépité.

-Je peux m'asseoir? Demanda l'enfant, poliment.

Je mis un instant à percuter. Quoi? Il voulait s'asseoir? Hum, pour faire quoi au juste? Je n'avais rien à lui dire. Et pour être franc, je n' étais pas d'humeur à supporter les babillages d'un gamin de onze ans. Les paroles de Blaise me revinrent en mémoire. _Tu es son idole, mec. _Super. Vraiment super. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou non. Mais quelque chose me disait, en mon for intérieur, qu'il allait être déçu si je le rejetais. Et qui étais-je pour détruire les illusions de ce gamin que je connaissais à peine? Personne, sans aucun doute. Alors, sans tergiverser plus longtemps, je l'invitai à s'asseoir sur le banc, tout en sachant pertinemment que je n'avais rien à lui dire. Rien de rien. Sans doute la différence d'âge était trop grande, puis nous n'avions pas grand-chose en commun, à part peut-être notre maison d'appartenance.

-Ouais. Je finis par répondre évasivement, perdu dans mes pensées.

Ravi, Matthew Forbes s'installa à mes côtés, alors que j'avais toujours les yeux rivés sur le paysage qui s'étalait à mes pieds. Je n'avais jamais été féru de botanique, mais soudainement, la flore du domaine sembla littéralement me captiver. Le jeune Forbes m'adressa un sourire triste, teinté d'amertume. De la même trempe que ceux que j'adressais aux autres lorsque je venais de me disputer avec Hermione.

-J'ai été nul, hein? S'enquit Matthew finalement en se tournant vers moi. Elle me déteste maintenant, j'en suis sûr.

-N'importe quoi. Soufflai-je en souriant toujours comme un con. Elles disent toutes ça…Mais en fait, elles ne peuvent plus se passer de nous.

-Tu as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles. Fit remarquer Matthew, sourcils froncés.

-Oh que oui. J'éludai, vaguement. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. C'est…C'est totalement dingue. On s'adore, l'absence de l'autre est insupportable…Mais quand on se voit, on se hurle des horreurs tout en se tapant dessus.

La conversation ne s'y prêtait peut-être pas, mais je souriais comme un con, en pensant à toutes ces disputes qui ne rimaient souvent à rien. Surtout ces temps-ci, à dire vrai. Parce qu'on se hurlait dessus pour s'embrasser langoureusement la seconde d'après. L'appel de sa peau était plus fort que l'éventuelle rancœur que j'aurais pu nourrir à son égard. Mais j'étais trop faible pour lui en vouloir trop longtemps, j'étais incapable de lui faire la tête pendant plus de deux heures. Avec les autres, j'étais rancunier comme jamais, mais avec elle, c'était purement et simplement impossible.

-Les filles c'est nul. Bougonna l'élève de première année en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur. J'y comprendrai jamais rien.

_Les filles, c'est nul. _Cette phrase fit écho dans mon esprit, tant elle me paraissait familière. Je ne comptais plus les fois où j'étais retourné à la salle commune de Serpentard complètement furibond, pour me plaindre à Blaise jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise clairement que je le gonflais à toujours râler et à récriminer. Pourtant, le métis ne se gênait pas pour faire pareil lorsqu'il rencontrait quelques soucis avec ses conquêtes. Parce qu'évidemment, ce n'était jamais de sa faute.

-C'est ce qu'on dit toujours avec Blaise. Souris-je, content de pouvoir parler au petit Serpentard. On a beau mettre en commun tout ce qu'on sait, l'énigme reste insoluble.

-et vous savez quoi, pour le moment? S'enquit Matthew, vaguement intéressé.

-ça, je ne peux pas te dire, tu sauras de quoi je veux parler quand tu seras plus grand. Je peux te confier un secret?

J'avais posé la question sur un coup de tête, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je faisais. Mais j'avais réellement besoin de me confier, de vider mon sac, à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas Blaise. Parce que Blaise ne comprendrait pas, lui qui n'est jamais tombé amoureux de qui que ce soit. J'inspirai longuement, prêt à me jeter à l'eau. Mais une dernière petite chose me retint.

-Tu ne le dis à personne, d'accord? Insistai-je, légèrement inquiet.

-Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer. Jura solennellement Matthew.

-L'autre jour, quand j'ai dit qu'Hermione n'était pas mon amoureuse, j'ai menti. J'avouai dans un souffle, n'osant pas regarder Matthew en face.

Ce que je venais de faire m'atterra complètement. Je venais d'admettre que j'étais amoureux de ma meilleure amie. Je venais d'admettre que moi aussi, j'avais été contaminé par ce virus, ce virus qui se déclarait de façon impromptue. Oui, l'amour pouvait être vu comme une maladie: on avait des poussées de fièvre, des vertiges, chaud et froid, le cœur qui battait anormalement vite, nous faisant craindre la tachycardie. Puis, tous ces symptômes physiques s'accompagnaient de symptômes psychologiques: déprime, montée de stress à l'idée de lui parler, gêne lorsque les mains (ou toute autre partie du corps) se frôlaient, perte d'appétit, re-déprime, se sentir nul et inutile, voir rouge lorsque d'autres garçons lui tournaient autour, avoir envie de l'impressionner par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, et sourire comme un con lorsqu'elle était là, parce que sa simple présence suffisait à nous rasséréner. L'amour, c'était une putain de maladie dont on ne pouvait pas se débarrasser, même avec tous les efforts du monde.

-Ah bon? S'enquit Matthew, légèrement sarcastique. On ne s'en serait pas doutés.

Ce fut à mon tour de demander ah bon. Ah bon, parce que ça se voyait tant que ça? Si tel était le cas, j'étais vraiment foutu. Tout le monde ne tarderait pas à savoir que j'en pinçais pour la jolie lionne, et ce serait le début de la fin. Mon père ne devait pas savoir. Jamais. Je ne voulais pas revivre l'enfer de mon exil, ces journées passées à m'ennuyer et à essayer de faire taire la douleur désormais familière. Nerveusement, je triturais ma cravate, me fichant bien, sur l'instant, de l'abîmer ou non.

-Ouais, j'ai menti. Repris-je aussitôt, comme pour enfoncer le clou. Je…Je n'arrive pas à savoir si ça fait du mal ou si ça fait du bien. Je crois que je ne suis pas plus avancé qu'avant, le problème est toujours le même. Je suis…_amoureux _d'elle, elle ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué, et pour elle je suis son _meilleur ami, _rien de plus. Il faut que je me fasse une raison, je ne serai jamais rien de plus que ces bras qui la consolent quand elle va mal.

-Et tu l'as déjà embrassée? S'enquit Matthew, bien que cette simple idée semblait le révulser.

-Plus d'une fois. Gloussai-je en repensant à la douceur de ses lèvres, à la passion de ses baisers.

-Beurk. Commenta Matthew, clairement dégoûté. Embrasser une fille avec la langue, c'est _dégoûtant. _

-Ouais, c'est ce qu'on se dit tous à ton âge. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules, légèrement amusé. Mais tu comprendras quand tu auras trois ou quatre années de plus. Ce n'est pas du tout dégoûtant. C'est même…merveilleux.

Je m'étais interrompu, légèrement songeur. C'est que je commençais à devenir sentimental. Si Blaise était là, il me dirait sans aucun doute que j'étais en train de filer du mauvais coton. Un bien mauvais coton. Cependant, entendre Matthew faire allusion à _ce _genre de baisers m'avait quelque peu choqué. Oh, je n'étais pas né de la dernière pluie non plus, je savais très bien ce que c'était pour l'avoir fait si souvent. Oui mais voilà, Matthew avait onze ans, j'en avais dix-sept. Pour moi, un gosse, c'était encore innocent. Les jeunes garçons rougissaient en parlant des filles et n'avaient même pas notion de ces choses là. Un gosse avait encore un esprit pur. Moi, à son âge, je n'avais jamais envisagé cette possibilité. J'avais toujours eu un train de retard par rapport à tout ça. La première fille que j'avais embrassée, c'était Hermione et j'avais presque seize ans. J'avais le même âge lorsque j'ai goûté pour la première fois aux plaisirs de la chair. Enfin, plaisirs, c'était vite dit. Dans tous les cas, j'avais été le dernier garçon de Serpentard à perdre sa vertu, et je m'en fichais comme d'une guigne d'avoir l'étiquette _puceau _jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité. Entre temps, les choses avaient changé, mais au fond, pas tant que ça. J'étais toujours le plus sage, le plus vertueux, le plus pudique et j'étais celui qui avait à son actif le nombre le moins élevé de conquêtes, au grand dam de Blaise d'ailleurs, qui aimerait que je me décoince un peu.

-Mais si tu l'as embrassée, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ensemble? Me demanda finalement Matthew, me faisant sursauter.

-J'en sais rien. Soupirai-je en fourrant mes mains dans mes poches. Elle n'est pas à moi, elle n'est pas pour moi.

-Moi, dit Matthew avec un grand sourire, je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime.

-Ah bon? M'enquis-je, légèrement sceptique.

-ça fait un moment que je vous observe. M'avoua finalement Matthew. Quand elle te voit, elle est contente. Elle n'arrête pas de te chercher du regard, et l'autre fois, à la cérémonie de la répartition, quand on attendait tous, elle te regardait bizarrement. Elle paraissait en colère mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Puis l'autre jour, elle se disputait avec le grand rouquin, là, parce qu'il avait osé avoir un mot de travers envers toi. Elle était aussi rouge que sa cravate.

- Et selon toi, ces signes là suffisent pour dire qu'une personne est amoureuse ou non?

-j'en sais rien. Soupira Matthew. En tout cas, c'est assez…flagrant. Tu devrais tenter ta chance.

-Pardon? M'enquis-je, légèrement interloqué par le fait que ce soit un _gamin _de _onze ans _qui me donne ce genre de conseils.

D'accord. Il n'avait que onze ans. Il ne connaissait rien aux filles, et qui plus est, il en était resté au stade _les filles, c'est nul. _Seulement, il savait se montrer drôlement perspicace, et ça m'effrayait autant que ça m'impressionnait. Dès le premier jour, il avait compris qu'il y avait un truc entre Hermione et moi. Un petit truc, mais un truc quand même. Et les autres aussi l'avaient deviné. Même Potter, qui m'avait fait la même remarque quelques jours plus tôt, c'est peu dire! Alors, je pouvais bien lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, bien que ses assertions me laissaient légèrement amer. Amer et dubitatif. Et puis, paraissait-il qu'on voyait mieux ce qui se passait chez les autres que chez soi-même. Et c'était ce dernier constat qui me faisait _légèrement _flipper. Finalement, Matthew se leva. Il épousseta légèrement sa robe de sorcier, puis il se tourna vers moi.

-Je vais y aller. Je vais essayer de voir si elle me déteste aussi bien qu'elle le prétend.

-Tu as raison. Acquiesçai-je en souriant faiblement. Je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour t'aider, mais si tu as besoin de conseils, tu sais où me trouver.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais proposé cela. Sans doute parce que je ressentais le _besoin _de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. Il m'avait écouté, je me devais au moins de lui rendre la pareille pour que nous soyons quittes. Mais ma proposition sembla ravir Matthew, qui me regardait comme si Noël venait d'être avancé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à tant d'enthousiasme. L'enfant, désormais, regardait ses pieds, l'instant d'euphorie passé.

-Bon, eh bien, euh…à plus tard. Marmonna Matthew en filant dans demander son reste.

J'acquiesçai une nouvelle fois en silence. Puis, une fois que Matthew fut parti, je m'allumai une seconde cigarette, pour pouvoir continuer à penser tranquillement. Parce que cette fois, j'étais réellement apaisé. Le simple fait d'avoir parlé de mes sentiments pour Hermione m'avait ôté d'un poids certain. Pourtant, les paroles d'Harry, tout comme celles de Matthew, me revenaient en mémoire pour mieux me harceler. La voix du Survivant me conseillait de lui parler, et Matthew me conseillait de tenter ma chance. Lassé d'entendre ces deux voix en boucle dans ma tête, je me baissai pour ramasser une pierre au sol. Je m'approchai prudemment de l'eau, avant de jeter la pierre de toutes mes forces. La roche ricocha plusieurs fois sur l'eau avant de couler dans le lac.

* * *

><p>Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal venait de s'achever. Tous les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires. Blaise, comme Tracy, semblaient vouloir m'attendre, mais je leur fis signe d'y aller, je voulais prendre mon temps. De toute manière, c'était le dernier cours de la journée, et je comptais bien me rendre à la bibliothèque pour finir le devoir supplémentaire demandé par Rogue. De temps à autres, je surprenais les regards à la fois inquiets et intrigués de Remus Lupin, notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. J'étais choqué de voir à quel point il avait pu prendre un coup de vieux depuis la dernière fois. Pourtant, seulement quatre ans étaient passés. Seul Merlin savait qu'il pouvait s'en passer des choses, en quatre ans, et j'étais bien placé pour le savoir. Moi-même j'avais l'air fatigué, au bout du rouleau, le poids de mes soucis pesait lourdement sur mes épaules et j'avais l'air vraiment malade, plus pâle que jamais. Cela se voyait que je dormais extrêmement mal. Il fallait dire que depuis que je m'étais fait attaquer par le Détraqueur, ces images me revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. Je revoyais la main putride surgir de la cape noire pour aspirer mon âme, pour drainer toute mon essence. Parfois, je voyais ce qu'il y avait sous la cape, et le Détraqueur avait le visage de mon père. Sur ce, je me réveillais souvent en sursaut, en hurlant qui plus est, trempé de sueur. À la longue, ces cauchemars m'épuisaient, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement.<p>

Et les supposées leçons avec Hermione n'avaient pas encore eu lieu, par la force des choses. Septembre touchait à sa fin, et je n'avais jamais été aussi crevé, aussi faible. Pas plus tard que Lundi, j'avais fait un malaise, mon corps fatigué n'ayant pas pu trouver de quoi se ressourcer. Il fallait dire que les entraînements intensifs de Quidditch et les heures supplémentaires à la bibliothèque pour boucler mes devoirs n'étaient pas là pour arranger les choses, bien au contraire. Mme Pomfresh m'avait sermonné lorsque j'étais arrivé à l'infirmerie dans les vapes. Il était pourtant clair que je _devais _me forcer à manger, même si je n'avais prétendument pas faim. Elle m'avait prescrit des potions de sommeil et des vitamines pour que je reprenne des forces. Elle m'avait aussi menacé qu'elle me garderait à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que je me remplume, si je m'avisais de faire un malaise à nouveau.

Depuis combien de temps je couvais ce mal? Je n'en savais trop rien. D'après l'infirmière, cela devait durer depuis un bon six mois. On ne s'affaiblit pas de la sorte du jour au lendemain. Elle m'avait expliqué également que l'attaque du Détraqueur avait causé un traumatisme psychologique important, et que cela avait eu une influence sur mon sommeil et sur mon mode de vie. Elle m'avait encore une fois grondé, en disant que j'aurais dû venir la voir sitôt après l'attaque, et je n'avais rien répondu à tout ça, sachant pertinemment que ce qui m'arrivait était de ma faute. Pour couronner le tout, elle m'avait annoncé que suite à ce traumatisme, mon cerveau avait en quelques sortes occulté l'évènement, me faisant vivre dans le _déni. _il avait été comme court-circuité, par sécurité, les plombs avaient sauté. Elle avait fait l'analogie avec un compteur électrique, mais n'ayant pas été élevé par des Moldus, il fallait dire que je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose. J'avais vaguement hoché la tête, faisant semblant de comprendre. Parce que pour ça aussi, je savais très bien faire semblant. Et donc, elle avait dit que c'était parfaitement normal que ça ne m'ait pas inquiété plus que ça, que je n'aie pas cherché à en savoir plus. Mon esprit n'avait fait que renier ce qui s'était passé, et à dire vrai, si les leçons de défense contre les forces du mal ne me pendaient pas au nez, sans doute aurais-je déjà oublié l'incident.

-Monsieur Nott? M'interpella poliment Remus Lupin alors que j'achevais de ranger mes livres dans mon sac en bandoulière.

L'appel du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal eut le mérite de me sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle j'étais plongé. Au moins, ce léger temps de latence m'avait permis d'occulter tout _ça, _de le reléguer au fond de ma tête. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer non plus, je savais très bien que mes réflexions allaient revenir au grand galop dès lors que je m'y attendrais le moins, je n'étais qu'en sursis, comme toujours. En permanence, j'avais l'impression d'être au bord du vide, et qu'un rien avait le pouvoir de me faire basculer. Prudemment, je m'approchai du bureau de Lupin pour savoir ce qu'il voulait. Savoir ce qu'il _me _voulait.

-Si c'est pour me parler de mon devoir, monsieur, commençai-je avec assurance, je…

-Ne vous en faites pas pour votre devoir, Théodore. M'interrompit Lupin avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Comme d'habitude, il était excellent, je n'ai rarement eu l'occasion d'en corriger d'aussi bons. Vous êtes un élève très prometteur, monsieur Nott, vous ferez de grandes choses dans la vie si vous vous maintenez à votre niveau. Non, ce n'était pas de vos copies que je voulais vous parler, mais plutôt de l'incident qui s'est passé au début du mois et dont Miss Granger m'a fait part.

-Mais…Mais Co…comment? Balbutiai-je, légèrement troublé.

Je me raclai discrètement la gorge afin de pouvoir reprendre de façon plus intelligible, et surtout, plus intelligente.

-Hermione vous a parlé de ma _confrontation _avec le détraqueur? M'enquis-je finalement, en essayant d'être assuré autant que faire se peut.

-Hermione me dit beaucoup de choses. Sourit le professeur, amusé. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous, vous savez? Elle m'a simplement mis dans la confidence pour dirons nous…_vos leçons particulières. _Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et elle était venue me demander quelques conseils puisque j'ai géré Monsieur Potter lorsqu'il a eu le même problème que vous.

-Des conseils? M'enquis-je, piqué par la curiosité. Mais, il s'agit avant tout de savoir lancer le sortilège du Patronus, non? Alors je ne vois pas en quoi c'est tellement difficile au point de demander des conseils.

-il ne s'agit pas simplement de savoir lancer le sortilège du Patronus, jeune homme. J'ai cru comprendre que vous séances d'entraînement ne seront pas exclusivement consacrées à ce seul sortilège.

-Pardon? M'écriai-je, interloqué. Mais…je pensais que…Vous n'allez tout de même pas nous _entraîner _au combat? Nous ne sommes pas des soldats, ou que sais-je…

-Albus Dumbledore pense qu'un petit entraînement ne serait en effet pas de trop.

-Mais c'est absurde! Tonnai-je d'une voix forte. J'ai eu un Optimal à mes BUSE de défense contre les forces du mal, et Hermione aussi. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous perfectionner, nous avons déjà acquis toutes les bases nécessaires.

-Dumbledore a ses raisons de penser ainsi. Éluda Lupin, l'œil brillant. Votre incapacité à affronter ce Détraqueur a suffi à démontrer que vous avez quelques lacunes en la matière. Il persiste à penser que travailler avec Hermione serait plus que bénéfique, non parce que c'est la meilleure élève de l'école, mais parce qu'elle est proche de vous et elle est la plus à même de vous épauler.

L'ombre d'un sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du professeur. Un sourire malicieux qui me rappelait sans peine feu Dumbledore. Je me renfrognai, tentant de retenir les propos cinglants que je voulais lui lancer.

-écoutez. Repris-je fermement, en essayant d'être le plus diplomate possible. Mon père m'entraîne pour cette _foutue _guerre depuis mon plus jeune âge, et vous osez penser que j'ai encore besoin d'entraînement? Vous n'avez aucune espèce d'idée de ce qu'a été mon supplice pendant toutes ces années. L'entraînement quasi-militaire, les Doloris reçus par dizaines, la douleur, la peur, la rancœur, tout ça parce qu'il fallait que je devienne un homme! Pour couronner le tout, j'ai même été contraint à l'exil, tout ça pour quoi, au juste? Il s'est évertué à _tuer _mon humanité, par tous les moyens possibles à imaginer. Vous pensez peut-être bien faire en me _protégeant _de la sorte, mais…franchement…j'ai assez donné.

-Pourtant, je peux vous certifier que vous êtes encore humain. Répondit simplement Lupin en me gratifiant d'un clin d'œil. Dès lors que vous êtes capable d'aimer, de rire, de ressentir de la joie, c'est comme si vous versiez de l'eau sur une flamme, c'est la garantie que votre âme ne s'est pas encore complètement égarée dans les Ténèbres.

-C'est là que vous vous trompez. Affirmai-je, durement. Je suis incapable de faire tout ça. Je suis incapable de ressentir autre chose que de la _haine _ou de la _colère. _

-C'Est-ce dont vous vous persuadez depuis des années. Vos seuls rapports avec Miss Granger suffisent à prouver que vous en êtes encore capable. Qui plus est, Monsieur Potter m'a confié récemment que vous étiez de _notre _côté?

-J'ai juste dit ça pour qu'il cesse de me regarder comme s'il allait me descendre sur place! Protestai-je, avec colère. Vous savez très bien quel destin m'attend au sortir de ces murs et même _avant_! Vous savez très bien ce pour quoi on m'a conditionné ainsi!

-Vous êtes comme tout le monde, Théodore. Vous avez la possibilité de choisir, d'emprunter le chemin qui vous convient le mieux, selon vos propres désirs et vos propres ambitions. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de suivre une voie qui vous a été imposée, qui a été décidée pour vous. Vous pouvez tout à fait vous en affranchir, encore faut-il le vouloir. Ma question est: le voulez-vous?

-Je ne sais pas. Avouai-je en toute franchise, en me laissant tomber sur la table la plus proche.

Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus. Je n'avais jamais su, je crois bien. Et j'étais las. Las de courir après un idéal que je n'atteindrai jamais, las de me nourrir exclusivement d'utopies. J'étais fatigué de devoir choisir, de ne pas avoir le courage de dire _merde _à tout ça une bonne fois pour toutes. J'étais fatigué de m'évertuer à me faire -enfin- apprécier à ma juste valeur par mon père, lequel de toute façon ne m'avait jamais témoigné que du mépris et de l'indifférence. Et ce, sans préjudice de mes notes pourtant excellentes, de mon attitude qui, pendant des années, fut irréprochable.

-La question qu'il faut vous poser est de savoir ce qui vous fait _réellement _envie. Avez-vous une idée de la profession que vous allez exercer après Poudlard?

Je ne pensais pas que _Mangemort _soit la réponse appropriée. De toute manière, Mangemort, ce n'était pas un métier. Ce n'était qu'un masque, que du foutu toc, de l'esclavagisme puisque l'on s'asservissait à un _maître _qui nous traitait comme de la vulgaire chair à canon, sans la moindre reconnaissance de sa part. Je repensai alors à la conversation que j'avais eue avec Tracy il y a quelques temps déjà, à propos du conseil d'orientation qui devait se tenir à une date quelconque dans le calendrier.

-Là encore, je ne sais pas. Répondis-je en toute honnêteté, mettant de côté ma rebuffade. Je…J'ai vaguement envie de me lancer dans une carrière de médicomage, ou même étudier le droit et la justice magique pour être juge au Magenmagot, ou même avocat.

-Rien ne vous en empêche. S'écria Lupin avec enthousiasme. Si le droit et la justice magique vous passionnent, alors lancez-vous! Vous avez les capacités pour le faire, pourquoi les gâcher?

Parfois, j'avais l'impression que Lupin parlait plus pour lui-même que pour moi. Je pouvais aisément comprendre que sa condition de loup-garou avait fait de lui un paria, et qu'il lui était difficile d'obtenir un emploi, comme en témoignait sa vieille robe de sorcier rapiécée. Je me doutais également qu'il devait avoir des ambitions, lesquelles étaient impossibles à atteindre, alors, comme pour rattraper tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu accomplir, il poussait ses élèves à se réaliser autant que faire se peut. Lupin était comme ça, il n'était pas intéressé lorsqu'il guidait les élèves, il le faisait par pure bonté d'âme. Cela dit, je gardai cette dernière réflexion pour moi. Je ne voulais pas l'offenser en soulignant ces quelques faits.

-Mon père. Je lâchai simplement, en serrant les dents comme à chaque fois que je l'évoquais _lui. _

-Votre père n'est pas raisonnable. Plaida Lupin. Malheureusement, dans des familles comme les vôtres, les parents choisissent à la place de leurs enfants. Et leurs choix ne sont pas toujours des plus judicieux. Essayez de réfléchir à tout cela, de parler aux bonnes personnes. C'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse vous donner. En attendant…

Le professeur s'interrompit, pour regarder par la fenêtre. Quant à moi, j'étais toujours aussi crispé, aussi sur la défensive. Je respectais beaucoup Lupin, ce n'était pas la question. Mais ce type me mettait mal à l'aise, presque autant que Dumbledore. Probablement parce qu'il savait appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

-En attendant, vous suivrez ces leçons. L'ensemble du corps enseignant et moi-même estimons que c'est le mieux pour vous. Loin de nous l'idée de faire de vous des soldats, nous voulons simplement que vous soyez aptes à faire face au danger. Vous êtes dans votre dernière année, la fin de vos études n'est pas aussi lointaine que vous pourriez le penser, Juin sera vite arrivé.

-Mais…tentai-je de protester, une nouvelle fois.

- Nous allons employer la même méthode que celle utilisée pour Monsieur Potter. Vous allez vous entraîner sur un épouvantard, qui prendra la forme d'un Détraqueur autant que faire se peut. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous exercer à lancer le sortilège du Patronus. Une fois que ce sera acquis, nous pourrons passer à des sortilèges plus complexes. Il me semble qu'Hermione a eu l'occasion d'en enseigner bon nombre à un petit groupe d'élèves au temps où l'armée de Dumbledore existait encore. Ajouta Lupin, avec un sourire amusé.

-_Nous? _Mais je pensais que…

-Minerva McGonagall m'a chargé de superviser les premières séances. Je ne fais que vous indiquer la marche à suivre. Je vous laisserai le libre arbitre quand j'estimerai que vous êtes aptes à vous débrouiller par vous-mêmes. Sachant que vous avez toujours la possibilité de vous adresser à moi si vous rencontrez la moindre difficulté.

Ah. Je comprenais mieux à présent, même si l'idée ne m'enchantait guère. Au départ, j'avais été plutôt content, je comptais sur ces séances pour me rapprocher de nouveau d'Hermione, pour passer du temps avec elle. Et maintenant que je savais mieux de quoi il en retournait, non, je n'avais vraiment plus envie. Parce qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'un desiderata de feu Dumbledore, et j'avais vaguement le sentiment que nous étions que des pions sur son vaste échiquier. _Ses _pions. Et moi, je n'avais absolument aucun désir de faire partie de ce système, de me laisser _manipuler _pour qu'il puisse parvenir à ses fins.

Mais au fond, Voldemort comme Dumbledore valaient-ils mieux que l'autre? _Non, _bien sûr que non. Chacun menait sa propre stratégie, chacun utilisait ses propres pions. Chacun choisissait de sacrifier au passage quelques _soldats, _et c'était bien tout. Je sus instantanément ce que je voulais vraiment. Je voulais être _libre, _ne faire partie d'aucun camp, ni du bien, ni du mal. Je serai cet électron libre, qui se bat pour sauver sa peau. Je n'avais _aucune _envie de participer à cette guerre qui s'annonçait longue et éreintante, ce n'était pas moi. Ce n'était pas non plus ce que ma mère aurait voulu pour moi. Elle m'avait presque littéralement supplié de garder mon esprit vif et éclairé, de ne pas me laisser endoctriner de quelque façon que ce soit. Et en marchant dans les pas de mon père, trébuchant parfois, j'avais fait exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle m'avait autrefois conseillé. En l'espace d'un instant, mon regard s'était troublé, ce que le professeur Lupin ne tarda pas à remarquer.

-Suivez votre instinct, Théodore. Me conseilla le professeur, le plus sérieusement du monde. Si vous doutez, c'est que ce n'est pas le chemin que vous devez emprunter. L'instinct ne se trompe jamais.

D'une certaine façon, Remus Lupin me faisait penser à ma mère. Elle avait la même façon de penser que lui, le même raisonnement. Elle réfléchissait pas mal, après tout, elle était une Serdaigle aguerrie, mais elle fonctionnait aussi à l'instinct lorsqu'elle était incapable de prendre une décision. Cependant, il y a quelques années, elle a basculé dans la tendance inverse. Sur la fin, Philomène n'avait cessé de fonctionner à l'instinct, et elle se trompait souvent. Ces erreurs lui ont été fatales.

Y avait-il seulement un juste milieu à tout ça? Pouvait-on trouver le point d'équilibre entre l'instinct et la réflexion? L'être humain n'était-il pas un pont, un trait d'union entre l'instinct purement animale et le savoir, la réflexion, qui était propre à cette _chose _en laquelle je croyais, en laquelle j'avais besoin de croire? Je savais que nous autres, en tant qu'humains, étions capables d'utiliser environ trente pour cent de notre capacité cérébrale, que se passerait-il si nous avions la faculté d'en utiliser la totalité? Et si, dans cette grosse part que nous n'utilisions pas était cachée la Connaissance, le Savoir à l'état pur? Si ce que nous nous évertuons à chercher depuis des siècles se trouvait simplement _en nous, _sans même que nous le sachions? C'était tout à fait le genre de théories qui m'intéressaient, que j'avais parfois étudiées à mes heures perdues. Mais des théories qui n'intéressaient personne d'autre, malheureusement.

-Merci pour le conseil. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter, légèrement acerbe.

Ils disaient tous la même chose. Suis ton cœur, suis ton instinct, blabla. Mais qui, réellement, mettait en pratique de tels conseils? On préférait tous se fier à notre réflexion, c'était moins dangereux, moins hasardeux. Puis, tellement plus sécurisant, aussi. On pouvait encore se trouver des excuses. Nier en bloc. Pour admettre ensuite, et se persuader du contraire. Mais l'auto-persuasion, à long terme, ce n'était plus vraiment efficace, l'instinct finissait toujours par reprendre le dessus, mitigé à un vague relent de culpabilité. La culpabilité des lâches. Lupin, finalement, me congédia, probablement pour me laisser méditer sur ces paroles après avoir allègrement semé le doute dans mon esprit. _Je le détestais. Vraiment. _Mais il avait aussi raison. Qu'ils aillent au diable, lui et ses idées saugrenues. Je m'étais enfui sans demander mon reste.

* * *

><p>Une fois n'était pas coutume, j'attendais devant la salle de Métamorphose, dans l'attente du prochain cours. Autour de moi, les autres élèves jacassaient et riaient, puant l'insouciance, ce qui pouvait clairement paraître provocateur, surtout par les temps qui cours. Étais-je le seul à avoir les tripes qui fond des nœuds, le cœur au bord des lèvres, le malaise qui s'insinuait en mon for intérieur parce que je redoutais les mois à venir? Il fallait croire que oui, à les voir ainsi. J'avais envie de les secouer un à un pour leur remettre les yeux en face des trous, pour qu'ils prennent conscience qu'une guerre se préparait dehors, qu'ils devaient se tenir prêts. Personne n'arborait un visage empreint de gravité, à part peut-être Potter, qui semblait être le seul réellement conscient de ce qui se passait autour, et rien que pour cela, je l'en remerciais, je n'étais pas encore totalement paranoïaque et à côté de la plaque.<p>

Machinalement, je consultai la vieille montre que j'avais au poignet dont les aiguilles ne tournaient plus. Il s'agissait davantage d'un réflexe que d'une réelle nécessité de connaître l'heure. Je savais très bien quelle heure il était, il était bientôt quatre heures, nous étions sortis en avance du cours de botanique et nous avions cours de métamorphose jusqu'à six heures. Je connaissais déjà mon emploi du temps par cœur, toutes les semaines, c'était le même cirque, apportant de l'eau au moulin de cette insupportable routine dans laquelle je continuais à m'enliser dangereusement, sans le moindre espoir de m'en sortir un jour. Cela faisait à peine un mois que l'on avais repris les cours, et je m'emmerdais déjà. Euphémisme. J'avais été tellement content de revenir à Poudlard, mais en vérité, je n'avais plus aucun repère, trop de choses avaient changé. Le peloton m'avait semé, je peinais à rester dans la course. _Me mettre au diapason. _Tracy était bien gentille, mais rattraper le temps perdu était impossible, je m'en étais rendu compte. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix à part aller de l'avant.

Si Blaise avait pu surprendre mes pensées, sans doute m'aurait-il dit que c'était un signe, que je devais arrêter de me complaire dans le passé, lui qui disait tout le temps que la nostalgie allait finir par me tuer. Et si c'était vrai, et si effectivement la vague à l'âme m'avait déjà coulé, et si je m'étais définitivement perdu, quelque part entre le passé et le présent, sans que je puisse atteindre un jour l'avenir? Et si Lupin s'était trompé, et si je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière, et si j'étais déjà condamné? Je sursautai en sentant une main frôler mes doigts. Je tournai légèrement la tête pour apercevoir Tracy, appuyée sur le mur juste à côté de moi. Je lui souris gauchement, avant de m'emparer de sa main, conscient que je prenais des risques. De très gros risques.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Hermione qui bavardait joyeusement avec Parvati et Lavande. Tout du moins, Lavande jacassait et monopolisait la conversation, parlant avec animation de je ne savais quelle futilité. J'haussai un sourcil perplexe. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi Hermione était amie avec une fille comme ça, tant elles étaient aux antipodes l'une de l'autre. Pourtant, Hermione adorait Lavande, et c'était réciproque. La brune avait toutefois moins d'affinités avec Parvati, bien qu'elles s'entendaient quand même bien. Hum. J'avais tout intérêt à passer sous silence le fait que j'avais couché avec la sœur d'une de ses meilleures amies, sinon, Hermione allait me faire la tête à vie. D'autant plus qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait entre Tracy et moi. Autant dire que si la jolie Gryffondor le découvrait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'étais un homme mort, purement et simplement. Et comme à chaque fois que je tenais la main de Tracy dans les couloirs, ou que je me penchais sur elle pour l'embrasser doucement, la culpabilité venait me tordre les tripes et me donner la nausée. Oui, j'avais menti à Hermione, j'avais menti à ma propre meilleure amie. Ce n'était même pas un mensonge par émission, bien au contraire, j'avais menti délibérément, sciemment, j'avais atténué une réalité pour ne pas la blesser. Pire encore, je n'avais pas eu les couilles de lui dire que Tracy était ma copine et non pas _juste une sex-friend, _et je m'en voulais pour cela. Je m'en voulais, parce que si cette histoire venait à éclater au grand jour, je n'avais vraiment aucune excuse.

-Alors, Nott, tu es revenu d'entre les morts? Nasilla la voix traînante de Drago Malefoy.

J'avais vraiment pris la résolution de ne plus prêter attention aux propos de la Fouine. Je l'avais juré. C'est pourquoi j'avais feint l'indifférence, je n'avais même pas levé la tête. Il pouvait jacasser autant qu'il voulait, mon regard continuera de fixer le bout de mes chaussures. Malefoy n'était même plus un parasite venant troubler ma quiétude, Malefoy n'était plus rien, il n'existait plus. Pourtant, le blond ne semblait pas avoir compris que je n'avais absolument rien à faire de ses sarcasmes, puisqu'il continua à m'asticoter, devant tout le monde qui plus est.

-Suis-je bête. Railla le Prince. J'avais oublié que tu avais déjà le pied dans la tombe. Je me ferais un plaisir de t'y pousser complètement, tu sais. Au moins, tu seras avec ta chère mère.

_L'enflure_. Il n'avait pas le droit! Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de ma mère de la sorte, surtout pas les autres. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'elle n'était plus là, et qu'elle me manquait chaque jour qui passe. Sa mort avait laissé en moi un vide béant, assorti d'un traumatisme certain. À dire vrai, je ne m'en étais jamais vraiment remis. Bien que la colère commençait à poindre en moi, je ne réagissais toujours pas, gardant les bras obstinément croisés sur mon torse, le regard rivé au sol. Tout, mais ne pas voir son sourire goguenard, ni même les regards à la fois choqués et emplis de pitié des autres.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment _elle_ a fini. Continua Malefoy, imperturbable. Elle aussi s'évanouissait souvent. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, tu as la même chose qu'elle. Avec Crabbe et Goyle, on a parié sur ta durée de vie. Pour être francs, nous sommes assez sceptiques sur la question. On pense que tu ne tiendra pas plus longtemps qu'elle.

_Ta gueule. _Mais putain, ta gueule, Malefoy. _Ta gueule! _J'en oubliai ma résolution. Même si je savais que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, que je prête attention à ses propos scandaleux, je ne pus m'empêcher de le foudroyer du regard. Je venais de lui décocher le regard le plus meurtrier que j'avais en stock. Le visage de Malefoy se fendit d'un sourire goguenard, un de ces sourires que je détestais, qui me donnait envie de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure. Fort heureusement, je n'en faisais rien, parce qu'encore une fois, j'allais tout prendre alors qu'il s'en sortirait à bon compte. Ça a toujours été comme ça, pourquoi cela changerait-il? C'était injuste, mais je n'y pouvais rien. On pouvait remercier pour cela ma très nette propension à m'attirer les ennuis. J'étais même champion en la matière.

-Tu ne réponds pas. Constata Malefoy. Sujet gênant, à ce que je vois. Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si tu pleures le soir, ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Malefoy, je te conseille de la boucler. Intervint Blaise, sèchement. Tu dépasses les bornes, les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir que…

-Mais si! Entre nous, on n'a pas de secrets, n'est-ce pas? Lança Malefoy à la cantonade, attendant une réponse de l'assemblée qui ne pipait mot.

À dire vrai, tous étaient écœurés des propos tenus par le Serpentard. Les pauvres. Ils se rendaient compte seulement maintenant de la fourberie de l'héritier des Malefoy. Une sacrée claque, pas vrai? Pourtant, moi, j'expérimentais sa méchanceté depuis des années, et j'avais toujours fait preuve de l'indifférence la plus totale à son encontre. Ce n'étaient pas quelques paroles déplacées qui allaient me faire tomber, loin s'en faut. Malefoy croyait avoir à une chiffe molle parce que oui, ça m'arrivait de pleurer ou de crier dans mon sommeil? Il se trompait lourdement, j'étais solide comme un roc, j'avais érigé un rempart inébranlable contre ses sarcasmes. Si au début, je réagissais au quart de tour, à présent, je m'en foutais.

Et tous les moyens étaient bons pour parvenir à ses fins, pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. Sa dernière trouvaille en date? Parler de ma mère. Comme s'il connaissait toute l'histoire, comme s'il savait réellement de quoi elle était morte. Moi, j'avais tout vu, tout vécu. Je lui tenais la main quand elle était sur son lit de mort, et je lui tenais encore la main lorsqu'elle est partie. Mrs Granger dut insister pour que je consente enfin à la lâcher, parce que tout était fini pour elle. Je me souvenais que ce soir là, j'avais dormi chez Hermione. Ses parents et elle ont tout fait pour me consoler. Mais j'étais inconsolable. Ça s'était passé pendant les vacances de Noël, entre Noël et Nouvel-An. Depuis, je détestais Noël, je détestais fêter mon anniversaire qui tombait également le 25 décembre, et je détestais le passage à la nouvelle année. Mais Malefoy n'avait jamais rien vécu de tout ça. Pour lui, la vie avait été facile. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était de perdre un proche, il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'être méprisé par son père. Tu parles, Lucius Malefoy adorait son rejeton, il tenait à Drago comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, même s'il le montrait moins que Narcissa. Malefoy pouvait toujours se moquer, remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il n'en était pas moins qu'un triste sire, qui n'avait pas d'amis, juste des larbins.

C'est pourquoi j'avais dédié à mon ennemi juré mon regard le plus méprisant. Mon sourire quant à lui semblait dire en boucle _tu ne m'atteins pas! _Et le pire, dans toute cette histoire, c'est que je souriais, comme pour me moquer de lui. Son attitude était risible, il n'avait les couilles de me dire tout ça que parce qu'il y avait tout un attroupement, un auditoire attentif à ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Mais sinon, quand tout le monde avait le dos tourné, il ne disait rien, il se contentait de m'ignorer, superbement. Parfois, il s'essayait à quelques coups bas, mais ses petites vengeances étaient comme ses sarcasmes, elle ne m'atteignaient pas. Et apparemment, le léger sourire que j'arborais à présent ne semblait pas plaire à Malefoy. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il était en train de se faire passer pour un con, à se comporter comme il le faisait?

-Tu n'es vraiment pas cuit, _Notty Nott! _s'esclaffa Malefoy. En même temps, ce n'est pas étonnant, dans une famille comme la tienne, ils ont tous fini complètement zinzin. Puis, qui voudrait se taper une _sang-de-bourbe _comme Granger, je pensais que t'avais plus de goût que _ça_, franchement. N'importe qui de sain d'esprit ne saurait pas se contenter de produits bas-de-gamme…

-Fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit. Psalmodiait Blaise à côté de moi, ne fais surtout pas attention à ce qu'il dit, tout ce qui veut, c'est te provoquer, te pousser à la faute, ne l'écoute pas, te dis-je, ne l'écoute pas…

D'accord. Trop, c'est trop. Qu'il parle ainsi de ma mère, c'était une chose. Mais qu'il se permette d'insulter ma meilleure amie, et accessoirement la fille dont j'étais profondément amoureux, devant tout le monde, et en sa présence qui plus est, il ne fallait pas déconner non plus. Blaise pouvait bien dire tout ce qu'il voulait, mais n'empêche, il n'avait pas le droit!

-J'espère que je n'interrompais rien d'important, continua Malefoy imperturbable, ravi de son petit effet. Ton père a eu le temps de digérer la nouvelle? C'est vrai qu'une sang-de-bourbe dans la lignée, ça fait désordre.

-Ne l'écoute pas…ne l'écoute pas…THEO, NON! S'écria Blaise, paniqué, en me voyant fondre comme un fou furieux sur Malefoy pour lui faire manger sa cravate.

J'allais le _tuer. _Je voulais le voir _mort, _éviscéré, se vidant de son sang, pendu par les pieds, étouffé par ses propres tripes, _mort et enterré. _J'aurais vraiment voulu l'étrangler de mes propres mains, mais tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était le saisir par le col et le secouer comme un prunier. Je voulais le secouer jusqu'à ce que sa minable cervelle n'explose, jusqu'à ce que ça fasse _bang, _jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne sa douleur, et surtout, qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à me provoquer impunément. Toute la haine que j'éprouvais pour Malefoy depuis des années venait de déferler en moi, pour m'aveugler totalement. Je ne voyais plus les gens autour, ni l'imminence de la fin du cours de Métamorphose, je ne voyais que Malefoy et sa face de rat, Malefoy qui eut un mouvement de recul alors que mes mains tremblantes venaient d'attraper son col dans le vague espoir de l'étrangler.

Malheureusement pour moi, Malefoy avait de bons réflexes. Et ces réflexes s'étaient traduits par une droite magistrale qu'il venait de m'asséner, me faisant légèrement vaciller. Je clignai des yeux, à moitié étourdi, alors que la douleur me vrillait la tempe. Sans réfléchir outre mesure, je lui rendis son coup alors que dans le couloir, retentissaient des exclamations paniquées. Blaise me tira en arrière pour tenter de me maîtriser mais il se prit un gnon au passage, lui faisant exploser l'arcade sourcilière au passage. Il ne renonça pas pour autant. De leur côté, Crabbe et Goyle regardaient leur _maître _se battre sans rien faire. D'autres élèves avaient tenté d'approcher Malefoy pour le maîtriser lui aussi, mais ils avaient trop peur de se prendre un pain pour oser faire quoi que ce soit. Blaise, Tracy, et Harry ne furent pas de trop pour me séparer de mon ennemi juré. Un instant plus tard, j'étais en train de me débattre comme un fou furieux, voulant impérativement en découdre, comme si ma vie en dépendait.

-Lâchez moi! Je m'égosillais. Je vais le _tuer, _je vais le tuer, ce _fils de pute_!

Tous les trois essayaient de me tirer en arrière, tentant de calmer un tant soit peu mon excès de fureur. Mais je ne décolérais pas, je ne serai calmé que quand j'aurai massacré ce misérable avorton, cet individu exécrable qui me pourrissait la vie depuis de nombreuses années, et qui avait été le _responsable _de mon exil forcé à Durmstrang. Dans la foule, j'entendais des murmures, des murmures qui semblaient nous encourager à nous battre. Parmi ces murmures, je crus entendre distinctement la voix du rouquin, qui glissait quelques mots à son voisin, un certain Seamus Finnigan, improvisé bookmaker pour l'occasion.

-Je parie deux gallions sur Nott.

-_Ron! _siffla une Hermione complètement excédée, qui réprouvait visiblement ce genre de pratique.

-Ben quoi? Demanda le rouquin en haussant un sourcil. Je sais de quoi je parle puisqu'il m'a foutu une raclée l'autre jour. Donc, deux gallions sur Nott, Malefoy ne fait pas le poids.

-Tu es _préfet! _s'indigna la rouge-et-or, dont les joues s'étaient empourprées à l'évocation de ce souvenir cuisant. Tu devrais être en train d'essayer de rétablir l'ordre plutôt que _parier _sur un éventuel gagnant.

-Et toi? La houspilla la Belette. Pourquoi tu ne fais rien, toi? C'est ton pote après tout, et tu es _préfète-en-chef, _ce qui ne te dispense pas d'intervenir non plus! À moins que toi aussi tu ne veuilles parier, allez, avoue que tu rêves de voir Malefoy se prendre une dérouillée.

-Je n'encouragerai pas ce genre de pratique! D'ailleurs, je devrais vous confisquer les gallions, ce genre de paris est complètement illégal!

-Mais tu ne feras rien, n'est-ce pas? Persifla Weasmoche, sûr de lui. Puisque tu as toi-même décidé de ne pas intervenir.

-Théo a bien réagi en ne répondant pas aux insultes de Malefoy. Grogna Hermione. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui, plutôt que te ratatiner sur place dès lors que vous vous retrouvez confrontés. Je ne suis pas intervenue pour la simple et bonne raison que cela n'allait faire qu'envenimer le conflit, et nous n'avions vraiment pas besoin que ça. Mais tu as raison, _Ronald, _je vais aller chercher quelqu'un de _compétent _pour régler cette histoire, c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

J'eus beau la supplier du regard, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle n'avait rien vu. Alors, Hermione avait tourné les talons et elle était partie chercher quelqu'un. Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint complètement essoufflée, McGonagall sur les talons. J'ouvris les yeux bien grands en voyant débarquer l'irascible professeure de métamorphose. N'était-elle pas censée avoir cours dans la salle d'à côté? Dans un sens, si elle n'y était pas, cela expliquait très bien pourquoi elle n'était pas intervenue. Parce que forcément, tout le boucan que l'on faisait aurait alerté quelqu'un.

-J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me déranger en pleine réunion. Commença Minerva McGonagall, en fixant l'assemblée de son regard sévère.

-C'est Malefoy! S'écria soudainement la Belette, ayant momentanément oublié son histoire de paris.

-Pas du tout! Contredit Pansy, offusquée que l'on puisse accuser son _Drakichou d'amour _de la sorte. C'est Nott qui l'a attrapé par le col.

-Malefoy a provoqué Théodore! Riposta Hermione, plus fort. Il n'avait pas à dire toutes ces choses horribles sur sa mère!

-Et sur toi! Compléta Ron, goguenard.

-Oui mais moi, on s'en fiche. Éluda Hermione avec sagesse. Ça fait des années que je supporte les insultes de Malefoy, je n'étais plus à ça près.

-Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas de Nott. Railla la Belette, en dardant sur moi son regard chafouin.

-Miss Granger, coupa sèchement la directrice des Gryffondor, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est _exactement _passé?

-Eh bien…commença Hermione, qui regardait le bout de ses chaussures. Théodore était tranquillement en train de parler avec Blaise et _Tracy, _je crois. Enfin, à ma connaissance, il n'a rien fait qui soit susceptible d'attirer les sarcasmes de Malefoy. Et ce dernier ne s'est pourtant pas gêné pour l'attaquer ouvertement, et gratuitement qui plus est. Il a parlé…de ce qui est arrivé à sa mère alors que c'est encore un sujet très douloureux pour Théodore. Et…après…il s'est mis à déballer…ce qui s'est passé…entre nous…et comme d'habitude, il a commencé à m'insulter. C'est vrai que Théodore l'a attrapé par le col pour l'intimer d'arrêter, mais c'est Malefoy qui l'a frappé en premier.

-Merci Hermione. La congédia McGonagall, toujours aussi sèchement. Puis, en se tournant vers nous: Malefoy, Nott, vous venez avec moi dans le bureau du directeur! Votre comportement est inadmissible, surtout compte tenu de vos responsabilités.

En silence, nous la suivîmes jusqu'au bureau de feu Dumbledore. Nous n'avions simplement pas le choix. Nerveusement, j'avais commencé à ronger l'ongle de mon petit doigt, inquiet de ce qui allait suivre. Seul Malefoy ne réagissait pas, comme d'habitude, il s'était paré de sa morgue habituelle et affichait ce masque d'indifférence qui lui seyait si bien. McGonagall prononça le mot de passe, et nous fit entrer tous les deux, toujours fulminante. Elle fit apparaître deux chaises devant le bureau et nous invita à s'y asseoir. Je m'exécutai sagement, tandis que Malefoy défiait la vieille chouette du regard, restant debout, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Autant dire, messieurs, que ce que vous avez fait est très grave! Nous réprimanda sévèrement la vieille écossaise. Il est formellement interdit de se battre dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

-Mais…je protestai, sous le regard peu amène de la directrice adjointe, qui me fit taire instantanément.

-Je sais que Monsieur Malefoy vous a provoqué, monsieur Nott, mais vous n'aviez pas à l'attraper comme vous l'avez fait. Néanmoins, je peux comprendre que vous étiez en situation de légitime défense, et que votre camarade n'avait pas à vous tenir de tels propos. Cela n'empêchera cependant pas la sanction de tomber, pour l'exemple. Quant à vous, Monsieur Malefoy, votre comportement était inacceptable, vous êtes préfet en chef, par la barbe de Merlin! Votre titre ne vous confère en aucun cas le droit d'attaquer vos camarades de la sorte, vous êtes censés représenter l'ordre et l'impartialité! C'est pourquoi, Monsieur Malefoy, je vous révoque de vos fonctions, au motif que vous vous êtes montré indigne de la tâche qui vous a été confiée. Quant à vous Monsieur Nott, et cela vous concerne aussi, Monsieur Malefoy, vous viendrez en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine pendant un mois. En espérant que cette sanction tempère un tant soit peu vos ardeurs.

-Mais…protesta Malefoy à son tour, devenu livide. Pourquoi vous m'enlevez mon titre alors que _lui _a le droit de rester préfet, ce n'est pas juste!

-C'est tout à fait équitable, Monsieur Malefoy. Coupa sèchement McGonagall, intraitable. Dans la mesure où c'est vous qui avez provoqué votre camarade, où vous l'avez frappé en premier, où vous êtes à l'origine de cette situation, il apparaît alors normal que vous soyez davantage sanctionné. Estimez-vous heureux que je convoque pas un conseil de discipline pour vous recadrer, cela fait des années que le renvoi vous pend au nez. Monsieur Nott n'a fait que se défendre, il aurait été injuste de le sanctionner autant que vous. Mais, je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'aurait pas dû vous attraper, ni même vous rendre votre coup, aussi il sera uniquement sanctionné pour cela.

-Mais…balbutia la fouine, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

-Ma décision est irrévocable. Conclut la vieille écossaise, comme pour enfoncer le clou. Vous aurez beau vous plaindre à votre parrain ou même à votre père, je ne reviendrai pas dessus.

-Poudlard est vraiment tombé bien bas. Grommela Malefoy avant de se lever et de claquer la porte en partant.

Ce n'était pas parce que mon ennemi juré avait levé le camp que j'allais faire de même. Surtout que j'avais quelque chose à négocier avec la directrice des Gryffondor. Etre en retenue tous les soirs me semblait inconciliable avec les devoirs à faire, les entraînements de Quidditch, et surtout, les cours de défense contre les forces du mal prévus avec le Professeur Lupin et Hermione.

-Professeur? Je finis par hasarder, en me tortillant sur ma chaise tant j'étais incertain.

-Oui monsieur Nott? Me questionna la directrice adjointe.

-Eh bien…Vous savez que je dois suivre deux soirs par semaine un cours renforcé de défense contre les forces du mal avec Monsieur Lupin, et…je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire pour tout assurer en même temps.

-Je vous aurais bien répondu le _vous n'aviez qu'à réfléchir avant _de circonstances, mais j'ai pris en compte vos leçons, Théodore.

-Vraiment? Je m'enquis, assez sceptique sur ce point.

-Assurément. Confirma-t-elle en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. Vous suivrez effectivement vos leçons avec Remus Lupin deux soirs par semaine. Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que vous serez dispensé des heures de retenue que vous ne pourrez pas assurer puisque ces heures seront reportées sur le mois prochain. Vous me voyez navrée de devoir sévir de la sorte, mais je n'ai pas le choix. La situation est difficile et contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit, je suis dépassée par les évènements. Vous pouvez comprendre cela?

-Oui, je pense comprendre mais….je commençai en arquant un sourcil face à cet aveu.

-Je m'efforce de rester juste autant que faire se peut. Je dois aussi dissuader les autres élèves d'emprunter le même chemin que vous…ou d'autres qui auraient des velléités d'enfreindre le règlement. Je devais vous sanctionner à titre d'exemple. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser passer ça, sinon, c'est la porte ouverte à tout. Je _dois _maintenir l'ordre, c'est primordial, surtout par les temps qui courent. Je veux que Poudlard reste un endroit où chacun se sent en sécurité, où les élèves peuvent continuer leur scolarité dans le calme et la sérénité, c'est à cet effet que mes collègues et moi-même nous réunissons si souvent en ce moment. Le durcissement des sanctions fait partie des mesures que nous devons prendre.

J'hochai la tête en silence, guère convaincu par ses dires. En réalité, je me demandais pourquoi elle me disait tout ça, _à moi _, alors que visiblement, ce n'était pas le genre de la vieille écossaise de se livrer à pareilles confidences. En grimaçant quelque peu, je me massai la nuque, tentative dérisoire d'y déloger le nœud qui était venu s'y installer.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me parlez de tout ça? Je finis par demander poliment. Je ne pense pas que cela me concerne réellement.

-Bien sûr que cela vous concerne, s'indigna McGonagall, vous êtes _préfet, _par la barbe de Merlin! Et en tant que préfets, vous êtes les garants de l'ordre, vous devez être mis au courant des nouvelles directives afin de les faire respecter! Dès que la situation se sera éclaircie, vous autres préfets serez tous réunis afin de vous tenir informés des nouvelles règles du jeu, si je puis dire.

-Et Tracy Davis m'a parlé de _conseils d'orientation, _qu'en est-il réellement?

-Vous le saurez en temps voulu. Éluda la vieille écossaise, ce qui signifiait clairement que je n'aurai pas droit à des explications supplémentaires. En attendant, je vous prie de bien vouloir disposer.

Je n'eus pas d'autre choix à part me lever et obtempérer. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre, de toute manière. J'adressai un sourire crispé à la vieille McGo, puis je tournai les talons. Avant de quitter le bureau de la directrice adjointe, je lançai un faible:

-Eh bien, bonne soirée, professeur.

-Bonne soirée aussi Monsieur Nott, que la nuit puisse un jour vous porter conseil.

Je haussai les épaules pour accueillir sa remarque. La nuit, me porter conseil? Mme Pomfresh ne m'avait-elle pas prescrit des potions de sommeil pour que justement, je cesse de tergiverser, pour que je puisse bénéficier d'un sommeil profond et sans rêves? Bien sûr, je n'avais toujours pas le sentiment de m'être reposé en me levant le matin, mais l'infirmière m'avait bien précisé que mon _capital sommeil _ne se régénèrerait pas tout de suite, qu'il me faudra du temps avant de retrouver un rythme de sommeil normal. En attendant, elle m'avait conseillé de faire du sport, de me coucher à des heures raisonnables et de manger mieux. La blague! Comment voulez-vous que je me couche tôt si tous les soirs j'étais en retenue jusqu'à des heures pas possible? Serait-il possible que Mme Pomfresh fasse pression sur la vielle McGo pour qu'elle me libère à des heures pas trop tardives? Je lui en toucherai mot demain matin, lorsque j'irai la voir pour ma consultation hebdomadaire.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Pfiou, j'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais à le finir, celui-là. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir réfléchi à tout ce que je voulais mettre dedans avant de commencer à l'écrire. Il faut dire que j'avais vraiment hâte de commencer le suivant, qui par ailleurs, sera un spécial Quidditch, avec des moments super mignons entre Hermione et Théodore. Cela dit, ce seront les derniers, parce que d'ici les prochains chapitres ça va sentir le roussi pour nos deux chouchous, et pas qu'un peu. On pourrait même dire que le 21 décembre 2012 est avancé, en comparaison. Parce qu'évidemment, Malefoy va se venger, il ne va vraiment pas digérer la perte de son titre. Et Théo va morfler. Beaucoup. J'ai vraiment l'intention de le faire tomber très bas, pauvre de lui. Enfin, je devrais aussi révéler dans les prochains chapitres ce qu'il a fait en Bulgarie, pourquoi ça l'a marqué comme ça, et nous verrons aussi qu'il n'est pas vraiment sorti de son cercle vicieux…avec tout ce qui se passe, en même temps, c'est normal. Cela dit, le couple ThéodoreHermione n'est pas en reste. Ils vont encore vivre de beaux moments, et _the _moment devrait arriver entre le chapitre 10 et le chapitre 15. Parce que mine de rien, ça approche. En attendant, ils vont souffrir, je vous le garantis! Mouhahahaha. Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont demandées et vraiment appréciées, n'hésitez pas à me faire part des critiques positives comme négatives, j'ai besoin de savoir =) Bisous, et à samedi prochain pour la suite!


	8. Les faveurs d'une dame à son seigneur

Hello!

Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre, mais je pense que je vais arrêter de publier toutes les semaines pour allonger le temps de publication. Pourquoi? Il y a tout simplement deux raisons à ce changement. La première, c'est que je n'aurai pas forcément le temps de pouvoir continuer à publier toutes les semaines, même si j'ai des chapitres d'avance. Il arrivera forcément une période dans le semestre où ça va être chaud pour écrire et où je vais perdre ma précieuse avance. D'où l'utilité pour moi de poster tous les quinze jours afin que je puisse tranquillement écrire mon chapitre sans me sentir pressée par le temps. La deuxième raison, c'est vous, lecteurs. Je me suis rendue compte (parce qu'une lectrice me l'a fait remarquer) que vous n'avez peut-être pas le temps de lire le chapitre précédent que le suivant vous tombe déjà dessus. Certes, reviewer prend deux secondes, mais encore faut-il avoir lu le chapitre. J'ai conscience que je publie des longs chapitres, qui ne se lisent pas forcément rapidement, donc voilà, c'est pourquoi je pensais que quinze jours, c'était suffisant pour vous permettre de lire et de reviewer tranquillement parce que nous sommes tous d'accord là-dessus, on a une vie en dehors des fics. Donc, je suis désolée pour ceux que ça arrangeait d'avoir un nouveau chapitre du _fils prodigue _toutes les semaines, mais moi, ça ne m'arrangeait plus, d'autant plus que ça me décevait profondément d'avoir si peu de retour pour une histoire qui me tient tant à cœur. Ne vous en faites pas, je n'arrêterai pas d'écrire, parce que j'entends mener cette fic' jusqu'au bout, je l'aime trop pour la laisser tomber, et la tournure des évènements devient de plus intéressantes, même si pour l'instant vous ne pouvez pas réellement constater puisque ces chapitres sont dans mon ordinateur. J'aime tellement mon bébé qu'il m'apparaît tout à fait légitime qu'il plaise aussi aux autres. Certes, j'ai les stats, mais ça ne change vraiment rien au problème: je ne peux pas savoir si mon histoire plaît si vous autres, lecteurs, restez silencieux. Je vous laisse plus de temps pour vous exprimer, je suis gentille, non? Alors s'il vous plaît, faites moi plaisir, profitez de cette accalmie que je vous donne autant que faire se peut. Cela me paraît être une contrepartie juste et équitable. Pensez-y, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire les commentaires de mes lecteurs et discuter avec eux de l'avancement de mon histoire, c'est quelque chose que j'aime beaucoup faire et que je pourrais en parler pendant des heures. Cela dit, j'arrête avec mon blabla d'auteur, promis, et voici la suite sans plus tarder. Je vous ai promis qu'il y aurait du sport, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, c'est désormais chose faite. Bisous bisous, et à dans deux semaines!

* * *

><p>Dix octobre. Matin de match. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi tendu, aussi s'agissait réellement de mon premier match, et en vérité, je ne le sentais pas. Pas du tout, même. J'étais assis à la table des Serpentard et je triturais nerveusement mon morceau de pain, sans être capable de l'engloutir pour autant. À côté de moi, Blaise, qui mangeait comme quatre, me jetait des regards inquiets. Vraiment, vieux, j'essayais de manger ce que j'avais devant moi. Mais mon esprit même semblait rejeter l'idée, tant et si bien que la simple idée de manger provoquait en moi de violentes nausées. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres, et vaguement la consistance et la couleur du carton-pâte. J'étais grisâtre, maladif, sur le point d'exploser.<p>

-tu es sûr que ça va, mec? Mâchonna finalement Blaise, alors qui venait d'engloutir son bacon.

-Génial! Je me permis d'ironiser, avant de poser la cuillère sur la table, déclarant déjà forfait.

-Allez, me conseilla mon ami, il faut que tu manges un peu. Un sac vide ça ne tient pas debout! Et tu as besoin de forces pour jouer ce premier match.

-J'le sens pas. Je geignis, avant de lancer un regard dégoûté à mon bol de porridge. J'le sens pas. Je…je crois que je vais vomir. Malefoy aura une raison de plus de se foutre de moi.

-Mais non, ne raconte pas de bêtises! Je suis certain que tu vas te débrouiller comme un chef! Certes, compte tenu des circonstances, tu n'as pas pu t'entraîner autant que les autres, mais j'te dis que ça va le faire. Tu dois te concentrer sur le Souaffle, essayer de marquer quand tu peux et surtout, ne pas te la jouer perso, nous sommes là en renfort si jamais tu as un pépin. Il n'y a absolument aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal.

-Si tu le dis. Je bougonnai, en réprimant une nouvelle nausée.

Puis, ne tenant plus, je m'étais levé précipitamment, sous le regard interrogateur de Blaise. J'attrapai tout de même un toast sur la table, que j'avais soigneusement beurré et nappé de confiture de fraises, puis je sortis de la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées, déjà vêtu de la tenue règlementaire des joueurs de ma maison.

-Où tu vas? Me houspilla Blaise, qui continuait à engloutir des quantités industrielles de nourriture.

-Prendre l'air. Je lançai par-dessus mon épaule.

-ça ne serait pas du luxe, oui! Confirma Blaise en se resservant du bacon. Tu es pâle comme un mort!

Sur ce, je sortis de la Grande Salle pour me retrouver dans le hall de l'école. Les relents de nourriture flottaient encore dans l'air et je dus inspirer profondément pour ne pas rejeter le peu que j'avais mangé. Je m'appuyai contre une statue, dissimulé à la vue d'éventuelles personnes qui sortiraient de la Grande Salle. Inspire. Expire. Inspire, expire. J'eus beau me répéter (et appliquer) cette litanie autant de fois qu'il le fallait, je ne me sentais pas mieux pour autant. Il fallait que je me fasse une raison. J'allais devoir cohabiter avec mon stress.

Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas provenir de la Grande Salle, ce qui me fit sursauter. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Avec curiosité, j'allongeai le cou pour tenter de voir de qui il s'agissait. Fort heureusement, je ne vis pas la tignasse peroxydée de Malefoy, ni même la silhouette trapue de ses fidèles acolytes. Il y avait bien un trio, mais un trio de filles. Je reconnus la voix surexcitée de Lavande Brown, qui jacassait déjà sur les joueurs de sexe masculin de chaque équipe, et les commentaires enthousiastes de Parvati. Une troisième voix, la plus familière d'entre toutes, venait tempérer les ardeurs de ses compagnes. Je dressai l'oreille lorsque j'entendis Lavande prononcer distinctement mon nom.

-Enfin! Mione, tu te rends compte, tu vas pouvoir voir ce que vaut _Nott _sur le terrain! Parce qu'évidemment, tu sais qu'il joue?

-Oui, je sais qu'il joue. Soupira Hermione, distraitement.

-Et alors? S'enquit la commère, ça ne te fait pas plus _d'effet _que ça?

-Il sait très bien que je ne suis pas d'accord pour qu'il joue. Mais puisque ça lui fait tellement plaisir, je ne dis rien. C'est juste…que je suis inquiète.

-Tu es toujours inquiète. Souligna Parvati. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Théodore Nott.

-écoutez les filles. J'apprécie vraiment votre sollicitude, mais…

-Mais quoi? S'enquit Lavande, avide de connaître la suite.

-Non, rien. Éluda Hermione en passant une main embarrassée dans ses longs cheveux châtain.

Les trois voix s'étaient tues. Néanmoins, même de là où j'étais, je pouvais ressentir la fébrilité de Lavande, qui, dans une simple relation de cause à effet, me rendit encore plus nerveux. Putain. Mais quand, par Merlin, allait commencer ce fichu match? J'espérais que ce n'était vraiment pas dans longtemps, parce que sinon, j'allais sérieusement débloquer. Plus les minutes s'égrenaient, impitoyables, et plus je me sentais anxieux, d'autant plus que je savais que l'attention de la totalité des supporters de l'école serait focalisée sur le nouveau Poursuiveur des Serpentard. Les uns pour voir ce qu'il valait sur le terrain, comme l'avait souligné Lavande quelques minutes auparavant, et les autres, pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas un danger potentiel pour leur équipe.

-Hé, tu as mis des bracelets? S'extasia Lavande, en tirant sur les bracelets qu'Hermione avaient effectivement mis à son poignet.

Mon amie voulut retirer son poignet à la vue de Lavande, mais cette dernière fut plus rapide. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, la Gryffondor s'était emparée du poignet d'Hermione et commençait à examiner de près les babioles que celle-ci avait eu le malheur de porter. Excédée, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait que Lavande pour s'intéresser à des futilités pareilles. Mais à son grand dam, Parvati s'intéressa aussi aux accessoires qui décoraient son poignet. Les deux filles laissaient échapper des _c'est trop beau, tu me le prêteras? _par intermittence. Puis, une fois que l'inspection fut terminée, Parvati tira sur un ruban qui entourait le frêle poignet d'Hermione.

-Hé, c'est quoi ça? Demanda l'indienne en tirant dessus, alors qu'Hermione rougissait à vue d'œil.

-Ce n'est rien. Balbutia-t-elle, en tentant de reprendre son poignet pour le dissimuler à la vue des deux commères.

-Depuis quand tu portes du _vert et argent _un jour de match? S'écria Lavande, légèrement outrée.

Je m'étais légèrement redressé, pour écouter la suite de la conversation. Bizarrement, le fait qu'Hermione portait les couleurs de Serpentard un jour de match m'intriguait plus que de raison. Et apparemment, les deux amies de la préfète-en-chef voulaient également savoir. Hermione était cramoisie et regardait le bout de ses chaussures.

-Attends, haleta Parvati, ne dis pas que tu soutiens les Serpentard!

-Mais non, idiote! S'écria Lavande en levant les yeux au ciel. Moi, je pense qu'elle soutient _un _Serpentard en particulier.

-Vous dites n'importe quoi! Se défendit la sage Hermione qui commençait à se mettre en colère. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est _vert et argent _que je soutiens forcément l'équipe des Serpentard! Quand je l'ai vu dans le magasin, je l'ai acheté parce que je le trouvais joli, voilà tout.

-Et moi, renchérit Lavande, je persiste et signe, il y a du Théodore Nott là-dessous.

-N'importe quoi! Glapit Hermione, qui était aussi rouge que les rayures de sa cravate. Il faudrait arrêter de vous faire des films, Théodore et moi sommes seulement _amis. _

-A qui le dis-tu! Soupira Lavande, sans tenir compte des objections de son amie. Peux-tu alors m'expliquer pourquoi tu rougis?

-Je rougis parce que…Parce que vous m'agacez, voilà! Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne mettrai plus de bracelets, ni même de bijoux, et tout le monde sera content.

-Mais ne le prends pas comme ça, Mione! Protesta Parvati en prenant l'irascible rouge et or par le bras. Ce serait dommage que tu ne les mettes plus, parce que moi, je trouve ça vraiment canon. Tu devrais en mettre plus souvent, crois moi!

-Pour que ça fasse des polémiques à chaque fois? S'irrita Hermione en passant une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux. Vous rêvez, les filles!

-Bon, d'accord. Concéda la blonde, légèrement boudeuse. On ne te parle plus de Théodore, voilà, tu es contente?

-Très! Ironisa la préfète-en-chef. La prochaine fois que vous me parlez de Théodore, je vous étrangle. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre?

-Comme tu voudras. Soupira Brown en croisant les bras. Mais je persiste à croire que tu passes à côté de quelque chose. Tu sais, avec Parvati, on a vu dans les feuilles de thé que…

-Je m'en fiche! Grogna Hermione qui commençait à perdre patience. Je ne crois pas à ces trucs là alors vous perdez votre temps. Et si on allait s'installer dans les gradins maintenant, j'ai envie de me trouver une bonne place pour pouvoir regarder le match à mon aise.

Les deux commères se mirent à glousser alors qu'Hermione s'éloignait d'un pas vif, la tête haute, les lèvres pincées en signe de désapprobation. Je mis un certain temps pour réagir: si je voulais avoir une chance de parler à Hermione avant le match, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Tout naturellement, j'allais surgir de ma cachette, mais cela reviendrait à avouer que j'avais écouté toute la conversation, même si j'étais supposément planqué derrière une statue et potentiellement dissimulé à la vue de tous. Je n'eus que le temps de me rétracter, sinon, sans nul doute allais-je me faire repérer en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Alors, sans mot dire, à pas de loup, je me dirigeai vers le grand escalier de marbre, tout en essayant de ne pas me faire voir. Officiellement, j'allais effectivement venir du grand escalier de marbre, prêt à aller au stade de Quidditch. Officieusement…Officieusement, c'était officieusement, et mieux valait continuer à taire la version officieuse.

* * *

><p>D'un pas qui se voulait assuré, je me dirigeai vers la sortie, à la suite des trois filles habillées aux couleurs de l'équipe adverse. Hermione me tournait le dos, et en conséquence, elle ne pouvait pas me voir. Je remarquai alors qu'elle s'était <em>attaché <em>les cheveux, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais. Mais ce n'était pas une queue-de-cheval toute bête. Non, elle avait _vraiment _fait un effort pour arranger sa tignasse indomptable. J'eus alors envie d'aller voir de plus près ce qu'il en était. Mais je n'allais sûrement pas l'attraper par le bras, ou que sais-je du même acabit, je ne voulais pas risquer de la faire saisir. Alors, j'optai pour la solution la plus simple, c'est-à-dire l'interpeller.

-Hermione!

La principale intéressée s'immobilisa, avant de se retourner. Ses copines, malheureusement pour moi avaient été plus rapides, et eurent vite fait de me repérer. Elles lancèrent un bref coup d'œil à Hermione et se mirent à glousser en tirant Hermione par le bras: _Regarde, c'est Théo! _Je vis Hermione les fusiller du regard, l'une et l'autre, ce qui intensifia leurs gloussements. Honnêtement, je me demandais comment Hermione pouvait bien supporter des pimbêches pareilles, parce qu'elles me tapaient considérablement sur les nerfs. Déjà que Blaise, par moments, s'avérait particulièrement gonflant à tout prendre à la rigolade et à rechercher les potins, alors _elles, _qui passaient leur temps à jacasser et à glousser, j'aurais déjà eu envie de les étrangler, et peut-être même que je l'aurais fait. Mais je ne disais rien, parce que Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown étaient les meilleures amies d'Hermione, et elle les adorait. Finalement, Hermione se sépara de ses acolytes pour s'avancer vers moi, timidement. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à ma hauteur, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser sur la joue et rajuster mon col. Elle posa doucement ses mains sur mon torse, avant de triturer nerveusement le ruban vert et argent qu'elle arborait.

-Tu es prêt? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Ses lèvres rosées s'étirèrent en un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Mon cœur se tordit douloureusement dans ma poitrine, tandis que je commençais à trépigner. Elle était là, près de moi, plus proche que jamais. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de respirer son parfum, et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas céder à de telles impulsions. Notre relation était déjà sur le fil, il était inutile d'aggraver notre cas. Alors, je lui souris doucement, autant que faire se peut. Mais mon anxiété grandissante transformait mon sourire en grimace. Hermione rigola doucement devant mon air déconfit.

-J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Je finis par avouer.

J'aurais voulu lui confier mes doutes, ma peur de ne pas pouvoir assurer. Le fait que je me sentais mal. Le fait que j'avais envie de me recoucher, et me réveiller pour m'apercevoir que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. J'aurais voulu lui dire que je flippais comme jamais, mais j'étais trop fier, bien trop fier, alors, je ne disais rien, je me contentais de regarder son visage d'albâtre, de me régaler de ce bien maigre changement qu'elle avait osé. Je m'aperçus alors qu'elle s'était tressé grossièrement les cheveux, et que cette tresse lui tombait devant l'épaule, agrémentée de quelques fils d'or. _Des fils d'or? _Je soupçonnais vaguement Parvati d'être dans le coup. Son regard ambré était souligné d'un trait de maquillage. Certes sobre, certes discret, mais maquillage tout de même. _Hermione, maquillée? Vraiment? Mais, pour qui? _

Je détournai le regard, ne pouvant la contempler plus longtemps. Elle m'attirait, elle m'appelait, elle était belle à mourir et j'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise en sa présence. J'avais des papillons dans le ventre et le cœur qui cognait à tout rompre. Tellement fort, que c'en était presque douloureux. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure pensivement, avant de rougir légèrement. Je fourrai mes mains moites dans mes poches, avant de regarder mes pieds, bêtement. Je me raclai discrètement la gorge, avant d'oser un compliment:

-Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui.

-Seulement aujourd'hui? S'esclaffa-t-elle alors que je rougissais davantage.

-N…Non! Je balbutiai, conscient que je venais de faire une bourde. Je veux dire…que tu es toujours jolie…Mais aujourd'hui…plus que d'habitude.

-Et tu trouves que j'ai changé par rapport à d'habitude? Demanda-t-elle, sourcils froncés, alors que je continuais à m'empourprer, conscient que j'étais en train de passer pour un parfait idiot.

-Ben…Ce truc que tu as fait avec tes cheveux, là. C'est…C'est très bien. Ça change. Tu…Tu devrais en faire plus souvent. Sérieusement.

Non, mais c'est fou le nombre de conneries que je pouvais débiter en moins d'une minute. Intérieurement, je me fustigeais pour ma stupidité. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, je venais de me faire passer pour un con, et pas qu'un peu. Si elle n'avait vu pas clair dans mon jeu, qu'elle ne devinait pas que j'avais des _sentiments _pour elle, c'était qu'elle était vraiment aveugle. Comme dirait Blaise, je venais de me griller en beauté. Cependant, Hermione ne sembla rien relever de particulier. Elle m'adressa même un tendre sourire, mon compliment lui faisant très certainement plaisir. Gageons que son Weasley ne lui en faisait pas très souvent. Peut-être même qu'il ne remarquait pas lorsqu'elle changeait de coiffure ou qu'elle se mettait un peu de maquillage. Qu'importe de toute façon, puisqu'elle n'était plus avec lui.

Alors, pourquoi diable je continuais de me comparer à lui? Peut-être que j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peut-être que j'avais peur que mes _sentiments _n'étaient pas réciproques. Peut-être qu'elle aimait encore la Belette, allez savoir ce qui se passait dans sa jolie petite tête, vous! Machinalement, je me frottai la nuque. Un des trop nombreux gestes qui trahissaient ma nervosité. Hermione, qui me connaissait par cœur, avait probablement dû remarquer à quel point je pouvais avoir les nerfs en boule, mais probablement mettait-elle ça sur le compte du match à venir et qui se jouait dans une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

-Alors, ça te plaît? Demanda-t-elle, le regard brillant, alors qu'un grand sourire venait de s'étaler sur ses lèvres.

_Quoi? _Elle s'était mis aussi du _brillant? _Mais! Mais! Où était donc passée Hermione? _mon Hermione? _Celle là était trop jolie pour mon propre bien. Cà devrait être illégal de me torturer à ce point. Se rendait-elle de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi? L'avait-elle fait exprès? Et pourquoi je ne le remarquais que maintenant? Si je l'avais remarqué avant, j'aurais probablement eu le temps de me préparer psychologiquement. Mais là, je ne pouvais pas. Je ne _pouvais pas. _C'était au dessus de mes forces. Alors, incapable d'émettre un son, j'hochai vigoureusement la tête, comme pour acquiescer. Le sourire d'Hermione se fit plus large, son regard ambré pétillait comme jamais. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Je secouai légèrement la tête en me pinçant l'arrête du nez, pour me calmer un tant soit peu.

-Tu es sûr que ça va? S'enquit-elle, réellement inquiète.

-O…Oui. Je parvins à balbutier, au prix d'un immense effort. Je…je suis juste sur les nerfs à cause du match, c'est la première fois que je joue, alors…

-ça va aller. M'assura-t-elle, comme Blaise l'avait fait tout à l'heure. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça se passe mal…Même si je sais que Gryffondor va _encore _gagner.

Je grimaçai lorsqu'elle fit mention de l'équipe adverse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de bouder un peu. Juste comme ça. Je n'avais pas de velléités particulières de la faire changer d'avis. Je savais qu'elle soutiendrait l'équipe de sa maison, envers et contre tout, même si j'étais sur le terrain.

-Dans tes rêves. Lui assénai-je, tentant de garder un semblant de fierté. On va vous laminer, et vous repartirez en pleurant comme des fillettes!

-on verra. Soutint-elle en s'esclaffant légèrement, son rire résonnant comme mille clochettes.

Non! Pas ce rire, Hermione, pas ce rire! Pas ce rire qui transformait mon ventre en ascenseur, qui faisait faire à mon cœur de violentes embardées. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'aimer, ce rire. Elle était tellement belle quand elle riait, et la voir sourire malgré tout ce qui se passait en ce moment était un vrai petit miracle. Je passai une main embarrassée dans mes cheveux, et j'amorçai un pas pour partir. Elle posa sa main délicate sur mon avant-bras, comme pour me retenir.

-Attends, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Puis, sous mon regard perplexe, elle détacha le fameux ruban vert et argent de son poignet pour l'attacher solidement autour du mien. Je la regardai longuement, sans réellement comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Puis, elle me sourit à nouveau, avant de m'expliciter le pourquoi du comment.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'aimerais que tu le portes. Il va te porter chance.

-Me porter chance? Je ne pus m'empêcher de railler pour dissimuler mon trouble. Tu sais bien que je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai un talent inné pour ça!

-Je sais bien. Coupa-t-elle en se renfrognant. Mais…ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu le gardes.

-Oh…m'écriai-je, en me rendant compte de ma gaffe -la deuxième en moins de dix minutes, le record était presque atteint. Je…Euh…Merci.

Une vague de gêne m'envahit alors que je m'aperçus qu'elle tenait toujours mon poignet. Pire encore, elle venait de prendre mes mains dans les siennes, pour les serrer contre son cœur. Mon pauvre palpitant, malmené ces temps-ci, piqua un sprint dans ma poitrine. Elle m'adressa un sourire timide.

-Tu savais qu'au Moyen-âge, quand les seigneurs disputaient des tournois, leurs dames leur faisait ce qu'on appelle une faveur. Il s'agissait la plupart du temps d'un objet qui leur appartenait, comme un ruban, justement. Et les chevaliers défendaient ainsi l'honneur de la dame qui a osé croire en eux.

-C'est une chouette coutume. Je commentai à mi-voix, amusé par la référence historique dont venait me faire part Hermione.

-J'aimerais que tu joues pour moi. Poursuivit-elle, imperturbable. Je te serais gréée de ne pas remporter de victoire écrasante contre les Gryffondor, mais essaie quand même de marquer un but, ça me ferait très plaisir que tu y arrives.

-Tu serais prête à accepter que ta chère équipe se fasse laminer? Je m'enquis, le regard brillant.

-Non, j'ai pas dit ça! S'offusqua mon amie, avant de me donner une tape sur l'épaule. Je dis juste que si tu marquais un but, juste un but, je serais quand même contente. Nuance!

-La nuance je ne la vois pas! Je m'esclaffai de bon cœur, alors qu'elle s'improvisait de plus en plus boudeuse, regrettant sans aucun doute sa requête. Mais ne t'en fais pas, va, je vais essayer de bien jouer, autant que faire se peut. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas perdre la face devant cet imbécile de Malefoy.

-Surtout, m'avertit Hermione, soucieuse, ne fais rien que tu puisses regretter.

-Mais oui. Soupirai-je avec lassitude, à la fois attendri et agacé par ses trop nombreuses recommandations.

-Je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance. Murmura-t-elle avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour rajuster à nouveau mon col.

Puis, doucement, sans que je n'aie pu m'y attendre d'une quelconque façon, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, très doucement. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, elle s'était détachée, alors que mon cœur était à la torture. Je n'avais pas le droit d'accepter un seul de ses baisers, pas alors que j'étais supposément avec Tracy. Mais pouvait-on réellement dire que j'étais avec elle, dans la mesure où je ne m'occupais pas d'elle, où je ne restais jamais avec elle, quand je préférais garder mes distances avec elle? Je ne savais pas, je n'en savais rien à dire vrai. Incertain, je plantai mes prunelles dans celles d'Hermione, qui m'ébouriffa les cheveux avec tendresse.

-Allez, va jouer, sinon, tu vas être en retard.

Elle m'adressa alors un sourire d'encouragement, qui me perdit définitivement. Machinalement, j'effleurai mes lèvres, qu'elle avait embrassées quelques instants auparavant. Je la remerciai d'un regard, avant de filer vers le stade. Juste avant de m'éclipser pour de bon, j'entendis Lavande et Parvati qui accueillirent Hermione dans un concert de gloussements. Avec un sourire apaisé, Hermione leur dit finalement:

-Mais je vous l'avais bien dit, que ce ruban n'était pas pour moi. Soutenir Serpentard? Jamais de la vie!

J'eus malgré tout un sourire, en pensant à la demande qu'elle avait formulée quelques instants auparavant. Marquer un but contre les Gryffondor alors que la Belette en était le gardien? _Facile. _Tout en souriant comme un con, je me dirigeai vers le stade de Quidditch où tous les joueurs de Serpentard m'attendaient, dont Malefoy qui me jeta un regard peu amène lorsqu'il me vit arriver.

-Mais putain, t'étais où bon sang? Me houspilla Blaise, mécontent. C'est pas le moment de _batifoler! _

-Je n'étais pas en train de batifoler. Je coupai durement, en jetant un regard à Tracy, qui me fixait d'un regard rempli d'incompréhension. Je finissais simplement de me balader , et apparemment ma promenade a porté ses fruits puisque je me sens parfaitement bien dans mes pompes.

-Eh bien, en voilà une bonne nouvelle! Soupira le métis en levant les yeux au ciel. Heureusement que tu es déjà habillé, sinon je t'aurais arraché la tête!

-Pourquoi tant de haine? Je gloussai joyeusement avant de m'emparer de mon balai, sous le regard furibond de Blaise. On peut y aller maintenant?

-Pas encore. Grogna mon ami, toujours aussi froidement à mon égard. On ne pourra entrer que sur le terrain que quand ils nous appelleront. Mais toi, mon vieux, je te jure que ce soir, tu ne couperas pas à l'engueulade.

Cause toujours, je pensai avec allégresse. J'étais tellement heureux que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, pas même les réprimandes d'un capitaine en colère. Aujourd'hui, et plus que jamais, je me sentais invincible, prêt à déplacer les montagnes. Tracy se planta à côté de moi, avant de chuchoter, avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

-C'est quoi cette histoire?

-Mais rien! Je m'écriai, légèrement agacé. Vous, les filles, il faudrait vraiment que vous arrêtiez de vous faire des films.

Elle arqua un sourcil et retourna auprès de Pansy et d'Astoria, légèrement déçue. Je haussai les épaules. Blaise me fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard. S'il n'y avait pas eu la totalité de l'équipe, sans nul doute m'aurait-il donné deux paires de claques pour me remettre les idées en place, et Merlin savait ô combien je les aurais méritées.

* * *

><p>Finalement, nous entrâmes sur le terrain, sous les applaudissements nourris des autres élèves. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à la foule. Parmi tous ces gens, je savais qu'Hermione s'y trouvait, ainsi que ce Matthew Forbes qui me saluait à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, et qui me vénérait selon les propres termes de Blaise. Il me semblait qu'il y avait plus de monde que d'habitude, peut-être était-ce dû au fait que j'étais nouveau dans l'équipe. Ils étaient tous venus me voir jouer, aussi j'avais plus qu'intérêt à me donner à fond, ne serait-ce que pour leur donner tort ou au contraire, ne pas les décevoir. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je m'avançais sur le terrain, alors que de fines gouttelettes de pluie commençaient à tomber du ciel gris. <em>Sale temps sur la planète. <em>je me surpris à penser distraitement, avisant le ciel sombre dans le lointain.

-Blaise Zabini, le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentard jouant au poste de poursuiveur vient d'entrer sur le terrain. Commença à commenter Justin Finch-Fletchey, sous les applaudissements de la foule. Voici Drago Malefoy, attrapeur, Pansy Parkinson et Astoria Greengrass, les batteuses, Malcolm Baddock, le gardien, et enfin, les autres poursuiveurs: Tracy Davis et le nouveau venu, Théodore Nott. Nous attendons tous de savoir s'il est aussi bon sur le terrain qu'en classe!

Oui, c'est ça. Grommelai-je en mon for intérieur. _Foutez moi la pression, il n'y a absolument pas de problème_. Néanmoins, bravement, je m'avançais sur le terrain, balai sur l'épaule. Puis, je me mis en position avant de décoller, m'élançant comme une fusée vers mes coéquipiers. Je sentais avec bonheur le vent frais m'ébouriffer les cheveux et me gifler les joues. Dans les airs, j'étais enfin dans mon élément. Et c'était la consécration, je connaissais enfin mon heure de gloire, redorant un tant soit peu mon blason terni par mon exil forcé. Faisant des tours de terrain, je cherchais du regard Hermione, qui était là, je le savais. Rolanda Bibine siffla le début du match, et les six poursuiveurs s'élancèrent tous dans la même direction pour attraper le Souaffle. Ginny Weasley s'empara en premier de la grosse balle rouge, et fit une passe à Dean Thomas, qui s'élança en direction de nos buts. Sûr de lui, Thomas visa l'un des trois cercles et tira. Baddock arrêta le but sous les huées des Gryffondor.

-Ah, Weasley attrape le Souaffle. Thomas réceptionne brillamment la passe. Vas y Dean, mets leur dans les dents à ces vipères! Pardon professeur. Marmonna Finch-Fletchey sous le regard peu amène de la directrice des Gryffondor. Thomas s'apprête à marquer…Et le tire est arrêté par Baddock, le gardien des Serpentard. C'est pas grave mec, tu réussiras la prochaine fois!

Blaise récupéra le Souaffle. Déjà, les Gryffondor tournaient autour tels des vautours affamés, prêts à se saisir de la grosse balle rouge dès que l'occasion se présentera. Blaise siffla Tracy, qui réceptionna le Souaffle sans difficultés. Puis, Tracy surgit à mes côtés, la balle dans les bras. La brune me héla, puis me le lança. Je dus faire un geste trop brusque en le rattrapant puisque ma vieille douleur à l'épaule s'était réveillée, me rappelant à l'ordre. Je fus parcouru d'une salve de frissons insidieux, mais je restai concentré sur le jeu, ne perdant pas de vue mon objectif premier: foncer droit vers les buts ennemis. Le Souaffle sous les bras, je volai en direction du gardien, qui n'était autre que ma chère Belette. Le rouquin me toisait d'un regard haineux et semblait me dire que mon tir ne passera pas. Concentré, Weasmoche s'apprêta à bloquer mon tir. J'inspirai profondément, avant de m'arquer au maximum, puis de lancer la balle rouge de toutes mes forces, ignorant le pic de douleur qui me vrillait l'épaule et qui me faisait légèrement haleter. Au ralenti, le Souaffle vola en direction des buts ennemis. Durant ce trajet qui me parut interminable, j'eus le temps de prier Merlin, Morgane, et tous les illustres sorciers de ce monde. Le stade entier retint son souffle, et l'instant d'après, j'entendis une gigantesque clameur s'élever chez les vert et argent.

-Zabini s'empare du Souaffle, et le passe à Davis. Davis réceptionne et s'élance en direction des buts des Gryffondor mais elle rencontre un obstacle et elle se voit obligée de renoncer à son action. À la place, elle lance le souaffle à Nott qui file comme une fusée vers les buts…OH NON, Serpentard marque, les vipères ouvrent le score. 10 à 0 en faveur des Serpentard.

Sans plus attendre, je m'élançai à l'autre bout du terrain en poussant un cri de joie. Blaise me réceptionna au vol pour me donner l'accolade. Mais nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous réjouir davantage, le jeu avait repris, faisant revenir le Souaffle aux Gryffondor. Seamus Finnigan s'en empara, puis le passa à Ginny Weasley. La rousse, irritée par ma réussite, s'élança vers nos buts ayant la ferme intention de marquer. Entre temps, les conditions climatiques s'étaient dégradées. Le vent soufflait plus fort et la pluie tombait dru, nous trempant rapidement jusqu'à l'os. J'essuyai d'un revers de manche mon visage dégoulinant d'eau, plissant les yeux pour tenter de récupérer le Souaffle. Je ne voyais plus grand-chose à dire vrai, et j'avais perdu de vue le Souaffle, ne voyant guère à plus de cinq mètres.

-ET GINNY WEASLEY A MARQUE! GRYFFONDOR EGALISE LES SCORES, 10 PARTOUT!

-Et merde! Je lâchai, de dépit, tentant de voir à travers le rideau de pluie pour rejoindre Blaise, ou Tracy, bref, n'importe lequel de mon équipe qui était susceptible de récupérer le Souaffle.

Dans la foule des supporters, une dizaine de parapluies s'étaient ouverts, faisant ponctuellement éclore des pastilles noires dans les gradins. Anxieux, je continuais de suivre le match autant que faire se peut, voyant quelques Serpentard passer non loin de moi sans jamais s'arrêter. Une mauvaise impression m'avait saisi et ne semblait pas vouloir me quitter. Je commençais sérieusement à penser que j'avais eu raison de mal sentir ce match. D'autant plus que Gryffondor avait apparemment marqué un deuxième but, dans la confusion la plus totale. Mais bordel, que foutait donc Bibine bon sang? Qu'attendait-elle pour suspendre le match? Elle n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de poursuivre le match sans préjudice des conditions climatiques des plus exécrables?

J'étais trempé jusqu'aux os, j'avais mal dans l'épaule, je ne voyais rien à moins de cinq mètres, et pour couronner le tout, j'étais énervé. Énervé, dans le sens en colère, parce que ce match commençait à sérieusement m'agacer, et énervé, dans le sens fébrile, parce qu'Hermione m'avait embrassé, une fois encore. Embrassé, c'était vite dit, c'était simplement un petit baiser de rien du tout, mais le simple contact de ses lèvres douces sur les miennes avaient suffi à me ragaillardir. Le match continua à se dérouler normalement malgré tout. Cela dit, le temps avait commencé à se calmer, l'averse se dissipait. Je rejetai en arrière mes cheveux trempés, qui me tombaient devant les yeux, avant d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil Blaise, qui avait le Souaffle dans les bras. Une fois qu'il fut à ma hauteur, le métis me l'envoya, et je partis avec, bien que là où j'étais, il me serait tout bonnement impossible de marquer, alors, je n'avais pas le choix à part faire une passe. Tracy était encerclés de rouge-et-or, tous désireux de récupérer ce qui leur revenait de droit. Je serrai les dents. Je n'avais pas l'intention de les laisser faire, j'entendais bien défendre mes couleurs jusqu'au bout. Je m'approchai de Tracy, autant que faire se peut.

-Hep, Tracy! L'appelai-je, avant de lui lancer le Souaffle et de filer en direction des buts adverses, prêt à intervenir le cas échéant.

Ma copine réceptionna la grosse balle rouge avec brio, et fila dans la même direction que moi. Nous n'étions que deux points verts filant parmi les rouges. Mon bras me faisait un mal de chien, la douleur était presque insoutenable mais je tenais bon, déterminé à repousser mes limites. Je voulais leur montrer à tous que j'étais capable, que je pouvais jouer au Quidditch. J'avais réussi à marquer un but, rien ne pouvait m'arrêter à présent, pas même cette douleur qui me lançait continuellement, atteignant des pics par intermittence. Distraitement, je serrai mon épaule pour soulager un tant soit peu la souffrance qui irradiait mon corps entier. Je me cramponnais à mon balai, de toutes mes forces, le visage crispé sous l'effort. Blaise passa pas loin de moi, et mon capitaine me demanda:

-Théo, tout va bien?

-T'inquiètes, je gère! J'haletai en réprimant un énième sifflement douloureux.

-Surtout, si tu n'es plus en état de jouer, ne force pas, il vaut mieux dire stop maintenant plutôt que de prendre le risque d'aggraver ta blessure et d'être handicapé à vie.

J'acquiesçai distraitement, avant d'entendre une nouvelle clameur s'élever des gradins. Tracy venait de marquer, égalisant les scores. Ce fut au tour des Gryffondor de s'accaparer le Souaffle. J'en profitai pour rejoindre Blaise et Tracy, au cas où l'un ou l'autre aurait des velléités de me faire une passe. Dean voulut faire une passe à Seamus, mais Tracy fut plus rapide, elle intercepta la passe et envoya la grosse balle rouge à Blaise, qui me la lança, me laissant la possibilité de marquer à nouveau. À mesure que j'approchais des buts adverses, je sentais la pression monter. Je désirais marquer, de tout mon être, et j'y arriverais, je l'avais juré. Pourtant, le destin semblait s'opposer à ce que je m'illustre durant ce match. Je ne fus pas arrivé aux buts ennemis, prêt à marquer, qu'un Cognard me siffla aux oreilles avant de me percuter l'épaule de plein fouet. La douleur fut plus déchirante que jamais, le choc fut tellement violent qu'il me fit faire un tour sur mon balai, alors que j'avais l'impression que mon bras s'était brisé sous l'impact.

-FAUTE! Hurla Madame Bibine en donnant un coup de sifflet. Les batteurs, on ne _vise _pas délibérément un joueur de l'équipe adverse! C'est une honte! J'attendais plus de fair-play de votre part! Tir au but accordé aux Serpentard! Nott, le Souaffle!

À contre-cœur, Dean Thomas me passa le Souaffle. Haletant sous l'effet de la souffrance, j'avais volé jusqu'aux buts, gardés farouchement par la Belette, déterminé à ne rien laisser passer. J'étais cassé de partout, je tenais à peine debout, et pourtant, j'avais la possibilité d'augmenter notre score, je devais faire honneur à mon équipe. Le stade entier retint son souffle, alors que je m'arquais un maximum, prêt à tirer. Mon bras tremblait affreusement, j'étais rouge, trempé jusqu'aux os, je serrais les dents pour tenter d'endiguer un tant soit peu le lancinement de mon épaule meurtrie. Mon regard accrocha le ruban vert-et-argent qu'Hermione avait noué autour de mon poignet quelques instants plus tôt. Je savais qu'_elle _était là, quelque part, et qu'_elle _me regardait. Alors, je voulus marquer pour _elle, _traîner son ex un peu plus dans la boue en jetant sur lui le voile de la honte. Weasmoche me fusillait du regard, mais cela ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Je lançai le Souaffle de toutes mes forces, priant pour qu'il passe à travers les anneaux dorés. Weasley tenta de bloquer mon tir, mais son action resta dans le domaine de la tentative, la grosse balle rouge passa droit dans les anneaux. Blaise fut le premier à applaudir, et vola à côté de moi pour m'en taper cinq, tout en me glissant un _bien joué mec! _que je fus le seul à entendre. J'adressai un sourire crispé à mon meilleur ami, alors que les autres joueurs me congratulaient.

Bibine coupa court à nos réjouissances en sifflant la reprise du match. Les Serpentard, dans les tribunes, étaient devenus hystériques, il fallait dire qu'on devançait encore nos adversaires, le score était de 30 à 10. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, aucun but ne fut inscrit. La tension augmentait graduellement. Les joueurs étaient lassés de manquer leurs passes ou bien leurs tirs, le match stagnait, c'était un véritable massacre. Même moi j'en avais marre, et ce sans préjudice de la douleur qui me tiraillait de part en part.

-Oh, mais que vois-je? S'écria Finch-Flechey, alertant tous les joueurs présents sur le terrain. LE VIF D'OR A ÉTÉ LACHE! Qui, de Malefoy ou Potter l'attrapera? Les paris sont ouverts!

Les deux concernés tournaient furieusement autour du terrain, tentant d'apercevoir la précieuse balle dorée, celle qui marquera la fin de notre supplice. Nous autres poursuiveurs, étions toujours occupés avec le Souaffle, nous étions bien déterminés à marquer un quatrième but, et on était tous d'accord que c'était Blaise qui devait s'y coller, puisque Tracy et moi avions déjà marqué au moins une fois. Épuisé, je m'élançai à la poursuite du Souaffle, décidé à en découdre. Mais Blaise et Tracy étaient trop loin, beaucoup trop loin, et Tracy avait déjà fait sa passe à Blaise. Blaise fonçait droit vers les buts, semant les Gryffondor dans sa course. Je filais à toute vitesse, pour les rejoindre, mais je croisai la trajectoire d'un Cognard, qui me frappa de plein fouet dans le ventre. Le choc fut encore plus violent que le précédent, tant et si bien que je fus cette fois-ci éjecté de mon balai. Une exclamation d'horreur s'éleva dans le stade alors que j'étais en chute libre, le sol se rapprochant dangereusement.

-OH NON! S'écria le commentateur. Nott vient de chuter de son balai, désarçonné par un Cognard!

Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant d'atterrir brutalement sur le sol trempé de boue, face contre terre.

* * *

><p>J'ouvris les yeux avec beaucoup de difficultés. Et lorsque je fus totalement réveillé, la lumière m'aveugla presque. Une violente migraine m'avait saisi, et je réalisai alors que je ne pouvais plus bouger du tout sans souffrir atrocement. Je tentai de remuer faiblement, mais la douleur me cloua presque au matelas. C'était dans ces moments là que je voulais être mort, pour ne plus ressentir le <em>mal,<em> pour ne plus être au supplice. Quel était l'intérêt d'être en vie, si c'était pour morfler ainsi?

-il est réveillé! Souffla une voix, que je reconnus comme étant celle de Blaise.

-Merci mon dieu! Gémit Hermione avec soulagement. Théo, tu m'entends?

_Hermione? Quoi? Elle était ici? _Je clignai plus fort des yeux, comme pour tenter de dissiper le voile flou qui avait été jeté devant mon regard. Puis, je tournai légèrement la tête pour voir où elle était.

-Non! S'écria-t-elle, en se précipitant à mes côtés. Ne bouge surtout pas, tu vas te faire mal!

-Tu es vivant mon vieux! S'esclaffa Blaise avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant.

Sans doute avait-il oublié qu'il se trouvait dans une infirmerie et non pas dans la salle commune, mais il était tout pardonné, c'était sa façon à lui de se relâcher les nerfs. Hermione le fustigea du regard, craignant sans doute d'être mise dehors. La Gryffondor se plaça à ma hauteur, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux avec tendresse, alors que Blaise continuait à se bidonner. Ah, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'en connaissais un qui allait se faire charrier pendant encore très longtemps. Qu'y pouvais-je si Blaise n'était qu'un imbécile qui ne comprenait pas toutes ces choses là? Du bout des doigts, Hermione effleura ma joue blessée.

-Comment tu te sens? S'enquit-elle, anxieuse.

-Comme quelqu'un qui vient de tomber de son balai. Je grinçai, légèrement acerbe.

Même cloué dans un lit à l'infirmerie, je n'avais pas perdu pour autant mon ironie mordante. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en prenant conscience de l'absurdité de sa question. Elle me sourit timidement, alors que ses doigts caressaient ma joue avec douceur. Je pouvais voir son visage, son si beau visage qui avait été ravagé par les larmes qu'elle avait versées. Ses yeux étaient rougis et son maquillage était ruiné. Tant pis. Elle tentait de sourire à travers les perles salées qui menaçaient de rouler à nouveau sur ses joues chiffonnées par le chagrin.

-Bon, je vous laisse. Lâcha Blaise, qui se sentait visiblement de trop. J'étais juste venu m'assurer que tu étais encore en vie. Hum, on a une victoire à fêter, je boirai un coup à ta santé!

-Ne buvez pas trop! S'écria Hermione en se tournant vers le métis.

-T'inquiètes Miss Sainte-Nitouche, je ne ferai rien qui soit susceptible de choquer ta moralité.

Je levai les yeux au ciel lorsque Blaise osa gratifier _mon _Hermione d'un tel qualificatif. Hermione, une sainte nitouche? N'importe quoi! Mais je n'avais pas le cœur de m'attarder davantage sur le sujet, car cela reviendrait à avouer que nous avions failli coucher ensemble plus qu'une fois, et que dans ces moments là, elle s'était montrée d'une sensualité qui m'avait délicieusement surpris. Et je n'étais vraiment pas prêt à révéler à Blaise-le-pervers ce genre de détails. Alors, je le laissais dire, même si ça ne me plaisait pas. Il pouvait bien penser d'Hermione ce qu'il voulait, cela ne changerait jamais rien au fait qu'elle était à moi, rien qu'à moi.

Dans une sorte de brouillard, je me rendais compte également qu'il fallait que je rompe avec Tracy. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec elle tout en pensant sans cesse à une autre fille. À chaque fois que je la voyais, j'avais peur de faire une gaffe et de l'appeler Hermione. Et à dire vrai, le sexe avec elle ne rimait à rien. À rien du tout. Alors, autant arrêter le massacre avant de nous blesser pour de bon. Je m'en voulais de jeter la Serpentard après un peu plus d'un mois de relation, mais avais-je vraiment le choix? Je ne pouvais plus continuer de me mentir, de mentir à Hermione, de leur mentir à tous. Je détestais le malaise qui s'insinuait en moi lorsque je me retrouvais dans les bras de la jolie Serpentard, lorsqu'elle s'offrait à moi avec tant de dévotion. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette culpabilité qui me tordait les tripes. La roue finissait toujours par tourner, disait-on, et la roue venait de me passer dessus, me broyant le cœur et me brisant les os, m'abîmant plus que de raison. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que je l'avais mérité.

-je…J'ai subi quoi, comme dégâts? Je finis par demander, la voix légèrement rauque.

-Tu…Tu…balbutia Hermione, en baissant la tête. Tu as plusieurs côtes cassées, un léger traumatisme crânien et…tu as été sacrément amoché, l'infirmière persiste à croire que…que tu es un miraculé.

-J'ai mal. Je murmurai simplement, en fermant les yeux pour oublier la douleur. J'ai l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur m'est passé dessus.

-Madame Pomfresh arrangera ton état en un trait de temps. M'assura-t-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne. J'ai eu peur pour toi, tu sais?

-je pense comprendre. Je chuchotai dans un râle. Je…c'est peut-être con ce que je vais dire, mais…je suis persuadé que si je suis encore entier, c'est grâce à ton ruban…il m'a porté chance.

-Tu as joué comme un chef. Sourit-elle à travers ses larmes. Non, franchement, pour un débutant c'est franchement bien, Ron doit bisquer à l'heure qu'il est.

Elle se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle avait prononcé le nom de son ex et elle détourna la tête, profondément blessée. L'autre jour, elle m'avait peut-être dit qu'elle n'était pas si amoureuse de la Belette qu'on pourrait le croire, mais…je n'en étais pas persuadé. Après tout, _il _était son premier amour, son premier vrai petit-ami. Moi, je n'étais rien. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que j'étais fou amoureux d'Hermione, mais ses sentiments à elle restaient ambigu, tant et si bien que je ne savais pas ce qu'il en était réellement. L'autre jour, elle m'avait avoué avoir eu envie de faire l'amour avec moi, mais était-ce une preuve suffisante? N'éprouvait-elle pas qu'une simple attirance physique, mitigée à cet attachement tronqué né du fait que l'on se connaissait depuis toujours, et qu'on était la seule entité stable dans la vie de l'autre, pour ne pas dire un pilier? Je n'en savais rien, merde, c'était bien trop complexe pour être viable, je n'en pouvais plus de ces incertitudes. Je ne supportais plus grand-chose en ce moment, à dire vrai.

Hermione posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, juste à côté de moi. Instantanément, je plongeai dans ses prunelles ambrées, qui brillaient encore des larmes qu'elle n'avait pas versées. Je pouvais voir chaque détail de son visage, apprécier ses traits si familiers, si vitaux. Doucement, Hermione caressa ma joue meurtrie, avant d'appuyer son front contre le mien. Nous restâmes ainsi en silence, juste à écouter la respiration douce et régulière de l'autre. Nos souffles se mêlaient, mais ça ne me gênait pas outre mesure, ce qui était vraiment important, c'était de l'avoir à mes côtés. Peu importe comment, je voulais qu'elle reste, qu'elle ne m'abandonne pas. Car si elle m'abandonne, moi, je meurs. J'étais dépendant de cette fille, je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte auparavant et c'était vraiment flippant de m'en rendre compte, là, maintenant, comme si j'avais besoin de ça. C'était la cerise sur le gâteau, _the icing on the cake, _il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça pour atteindre l'apothéose. J'étais ridicule. Si mon père savait ce qui se passait dans ma tête présentement, pour sûr qu'il me lobotomiserait d'office.

-Tout à l'heure, avant le match, chuchota Hermione, légèrement troublée par notre soudaine proximité. Je…Il y avait quelque chose que j'avais envie de faire, mais que je ne pouvais pas faire en présence de Lavande et Parvati, parce que ce n'était pas décent.

Elle émit un petit rire, qui fit bondir mon cœur. Mon ventre se contracta douloureusement. Pensait-elle à ce que moi je pensais? Elle approcha doucement ses lèvres des miennes. Nos bouches s'effleurèrent délicatement, furtivement. Entreprenante, elle fut la première à briser la distance qui nous séparait encore. Précautionneusement, ma bouche enveloppa la sienne, faisant d'elle ma captive. Mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine et une tendre chaleur s'évapora dans mon corps fébrile, alors que je savourais ce baiser. Ce baiser là était différent des autres. Il n'était pas volé, il n'avait pas non plus cet arrière-goût d'interdit. Pour celui-là, on était tous les deux consentants, on le faisait en notre âme et conscience sans réellement se préoccuper des éventuelles conséquences que notre baiser pourrait avoir. Tout naturellement, j'allais approfondir notre échange, désireux de retrouver le contact tendre et caressant de sa langue, mais…

-Monsieur Nott, vous êtes réveillé! S'écria joyeusement Mme Pomfresh, qui venait de faire irruption derrière le paravent qui dissimulait mon lit à la vue des autres malades.

Électrisée, Hermione se recula brusquement, avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise, rouge de honte. Moi-même je n'en menais pas large, mes joues venaient de se colorer d'un beau rouge brique, tranchant de façon très drastique avec mon teint blafard habituel. Mais ce n'était pas la gêne qui m'avait fait m'empourprer, c'était la frustration. Si je ne devais pas ma survie à cette pauvre femme, peut-être qu'elle serait déjà morte sur place, fusillée par mon regard noir. Mon palpitant tambourinait encore dans ma poitrine, et je tremblais sous l'effet de l'émotion. Sur la chaise voisine, Hermione avait adopté l'expression de la petite fille qui venait d'être prise en faute. L'infirmière ne réalisait apparemment pas qu'elle avait interrompu quelque chose d'important puisqu'elle s'affairait autour de moi, imperturbable, tout en me débitant son blabla médical que j'essayais de comprendre autant que faire se peut.

-J'attendais que vous vous réveillez pour pouvoir faire la suite de vos soins. J'ai réparé la plupart de vos fractures, mais comme vous pouvez le constater, il y a encore beaucoup de travail à faire. Tenez, enfilez moi-ça, vous serez plus à l'aise qu'avec votre tenue trempée et pleine de boue.

Sur ce, elle me tendit le pyjama habituellement réservé aux abonnés des séjours _longue durée _à l'infirmerie. Sans en dire davantage, elle quitta la zone qui m'était réservée pour retourner s'occuper des autres patients. En grognant, je me laissai retomber sur le lit, cassé de partout. Elle avait réparé mes fractures, disait-elle. Alors pourquoi je me sentais toujours aussi patraque, pourquoi j'avais toujours aussi mal? Oui, pourquoi, l'éternelle question.

Hermione prit finalement l'initiative de se lever. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers le bout de mon lit, et s'empara du pyjama que l'infirmière venait d'y déposer. Elle pouffa de rire en constatant que ce _truc _était particulièrement horrible. Je levai les yeux au ciel, excédé. Et Pomfresh voulait que je porte _ça? _Patiemment, Hermione revint vers moi, et déposa cette horreur juste à côté de moi. Elle s'assit sur le matelas, pas loin de moi, et entrepris de déplier l'ensemble de vêtements.

-Redresse toi si tu peux, m'ordonna-t-elle doucement. Ça sera plus facile pour enfiler ça.

Je m'exécutai sans ciller, non sans grimacer de douleur. Quand tout à l'heure, je disais que j'avais l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur m'était passé dessus, je n'avais pas menti. Je me demandais même par quel miracle de la nature, ou par quelle abomination j'étais encore entier. Hermione sourit doucement lorsqu'elle vit son ruban à mon poignet. Il était encore là, et n'avait pas bougé. Tant mieux. J'aurais vu rouge si Mme Pomfresh s'était avisée de me l'enlever. Bientôt, je me retrouvai assis sur le lit. Je tressautai légèrement, tant la douleur était insupportable, mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, Hermione avait commencé à déboutonner le haut du pyjama, pour pouvoir me le passer sans que je n'aie à me contorsionner pour autant. Puis, elle posa le vêtement à plat sur ses genoux.

-Attends, ne bouge pas. Haleta-t-elle, légèrement rougissante tandis que ses mains cherchaient les boutons ou fermetures éclair de ma tenue de Quidditch.

Finalement, elle les trouva et entreprit de les défaire un à un, en rougissant à vue d'œil. Embarrassé, je repoussai gentiment ses mains et je décidai de les défaire moi-même, après tout, je n'étais pas impotent. Je vins à bout de la lourde veste doublée de peau de dragon, qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Un frisson insidieux me parcourut l'échine alors que je me retrouvais torse nu. Était-ce parce qu'il faisait un peu frisquet, ou bien parce que j'avais à subir le regard à la fois tendre et inquisiteur de ma belle Hermione? Je n'en savais rien, et à dire vrai, il s'agissait là d'une question à laquelle je n'avais pas envie de répondre. Mon regard, tout comme le sien, se posa sur les multiples ecchymoses et contusions qui maculaient ma peau d'albâtre, la rendant violacée à certains endroits. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, gênée. Elle soupira, puis elle me tendit la veste du pyjama.

Ses bras frêles encerclaient mes épaules alors que mes bras endoloris se glissaient dans les manches. Elle resserra le vêtement autour de moi, et rajusta le col -une manie. Tout naturellement, ses mains allaient d'elle-même refermer les boutons, mais je l'en dissuadai d'un regard. Une fois que j'eus fini d'enfiler le dernier bouton, au lieu de me laisser tomber sur le matelas, j'enserrai de mes bras les hanches de ma meilleure amie, l'attirant tout contre moi. Ma tête se posa sur sa poitrine, et de la sorte, je pouvais écouter son cœur s'affoler. Elle sourit gauchement, avant de refermer ses bras autour de mes épaules. Elle m'enlaçait avec force, tout en faisant attention à mes blessures multiples. Je respirais son parfum à pleins poumons, et ses mains douces et tendres ébouriffaient mes cheveux avec tendresse, me caressaient la nuque, les épaules. Je fermai les yeux, pour mieux profiter de ce moment volé.

Ma respiration se calquait sur la sienne, mon cœur battait à l'unisson du sien. Son toucher avait le don de me revigorer, elle m'apparaissait comme le meilleur des remèdes. Elle se pencha pour piquer un baiser dans mes cheveux. Mon palpitant s'accéléra. Comme s'il ne m'avait pas assez tourmenté ainsi, je me sentais l'âme de Tantale, ce que je désirais plus que tout au monde était là, devant moi, et pourtant, les dieux avaient décidé que je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre, qu'elle relèverait à jamais du domaine de l'inaccessible. Pourtant, elle était là, dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas ce qui semblait être le pire. Avec douceur, elle se détacha de moi, elle me regarda tendrement et elle s'empara du pantalon de pyjama que je n'avais pas encore fini d'enfiler. Mon regard bleuté se troubla.

-Il faut vraiment que je mette ça? Je grognai, comme un enfant boudeur.

-Tu seras mieux qu'avec ton pantalon trempé et plein de boue. Plaida Hermione avec sagesse. Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide pour le mettre?

-Non. Je marmonnai, incertain, ayant la désagréable impression que mes joues venaient de se teinter d'un beau rouge cerise. Je…Je pense être capable de l'enfiler par moi-même. Attends, je vais essayer de me lever.

Alors, je pris appui sur Hermione avant de jeter mes jambes hors du lit. Cahin-caha, je parvins à m'asseoir sur le bord, prêt à me lever. Mais quelque chose semblait encore m'en empêcher. Je regardais fixement le sol. L'atteindre me paraissait insurmontable. Hermione posa une main en bas de mon dos, et me poussa avec douceur, pour m'encourager à y aller. Je serrai les dents lorsque je me mis debout. Certes, Pomfresh m'avait garanti qu'elle avait réparé mes fractures, mais ça faisait toujours un mal de chien. Finalement, j'entrepris de défaire le pantalon blanc qui ne l'était plus vraiment. Instantanément, Hermione se retourna, pour me laisser un peu d'intimité. À moins que ça ne soit pour cacher ses joues cramoisies.

-Surtout, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe, si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à demander.

Autrement dit, ce n'était pas le moment de faire le con. OK. Message reçu cinq sur cinq. À dire vrai, la situation m'amusait plus qu'elle me gênait. Je me surpris à penser que ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'Hermione me verrait aussi dénudé. Après tout, je l'avais déjà touchée, embrassée, voire même caressée, et ce n'était visiblement pas l'attitude que l'on attendait d'un meilleur ami. En fait, je n'étais même plus certain d'être son ami. J'avais le sentiment que nous étions bien plus. Notre relation était devenue tellement ambigüe, tellement incertaine, difficile à qualifier. On était perpétuellement sur le fil, à vaciller dangereusement, un rien pouvait suffire à nous faire tomber. Merde Hermione, comment en sommes nous arrivés là?

-C'est bon. Je finis par lâcher, avant de me laisser tomber dans le lit. Ne te moque pas, s'il te plaît.

-Je n'oserai jamais. S'esclaffa Hermione avant de se retourner.

Lorsqu'elle vit comment j'étais attifé, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en se retenant d'éclater de rire. Je lui lançai un vrai-faux regard outré, alors que son hilarité s'accroissait de plus belle.

-C 'est si mauvais que ça? Je m'enquis, légèrement dépité.

-Mais non, je te taquine! S'écria-t-elle avant de m'embrasser sur la joue. Puis, en chuchotant doucement à mon oreille: En fait, sur toi, ce machin est carrément sexy.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. J'ironisai, légèrement acerbe. Surtout quand tu te fiches de moi de la sorte!

-Je ne me fiche pas de toi, pouffa Hermione, les joues légèrement roses. Au contraire, je suis très sérieuse.

-c'est bizarre, je ne te crois pas une seule seconde.

-Alors prends-le comme ça t'arrange. Conclut-elle en m'adressant un léger clin d'œil.

Je soupirai lourdement en me recouchant dans le lit. Par Merlin, cette fille était absolument hallucinante, une vraie perle. Elle était intelligente, malicieuse, à la fois douce et fougueuse, plus que jolie, et coquine par-dessus le marché. Je comprenais pourquoi elle me restait inaccessible. Elle n'était pas à moi, elle n'était pas une fille pour moi, elle était même trop bien pour moi. Elle était plutôt pour des crétins comme Weasmoche, qui sauront l'aimer sans lui faire de mal, qui ne prendront jamais conscience de ce qu'elle est réellement, qui ne la désireront jamais comme ils devraient le faire. Pourtant, je ne voulais qu'elle, mais à mon sens, c'était quelque chose de parfaitement normal. Qui, à part les abrutis finis, ne voudrait pas d'elle?

-Vous êtes enfin habillé, c'est parfait! S'écria Mme Pomfresh en revenant vers moi, me faisant légèrement soupirer. On va pouvoir continuer à vous soigner tranquillement.

-Combien de temps je vais rester ici? Je m'enquis, quelque peu anxieux.

-Je vais vous garder quelques jours, tout au plus. Tenta-t-elle de me rassurer autant que faire se peut, mais à dire vrai, les _quelques jours _ne me rassuraient guère.

_-Quoi? _Quelques jours? Mais…Et les cours, alors?

-Vos camarades vous prêteront leurs notes, j'en suis sûre. Mais surtout, vous devez vous RE-PO-SER. Jouer au Quidditch dans votre état était suicidaire, j'espère que vous en avez conscience! Je vous avais pourtant dit qu'il fallait manger! Je vous garde jusqu'à ce que vous repreniez des forces, et surtout, une alimentation normale!

Les propos de l'infirmière me firent lever les yeux au ciel. Je savais qu'une fois sorti de l'infirmerie, je ne tiendrai pas mes résolutions, j'étais incapable de m'y tenir. J'avais des _problèmes _avec la bouffe, il est vrai, et que mes habitudes alimentaires étaient décousues. Néanmoins, je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'alarmer, il m'arrivait simplement de sauter des repas pour pouvoir finir mes devoirs, puisque j'étais en retenue presque tous les soirs. Cela ne faisait pas de moi un _anorexique _pour autant, ou que sais-je d'autre. Non, vraiment, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils s'affolaient autant, à mon sens, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme.

Ma chute n'était pas liée à ma mauvaise alimentation par une simple relation de cause à effets, non, la cause directe avait été ce _foutu _Cognard qui m'avait percuté de plein fouet au point même de me désarçonner. Autrement dit, c'était un risque courant dans cette discipline, j'oserais même dire que _ce sont les risques du métier. _Statistiquement parlant, il était impossible qu'un joueur ne se blesse pas durant un match. Le Quidditch était même potentiellement mortel. Mais fort heureusement, les cas n'en restaient pas moins marginaux, et je n'étais pas venu gonfler les statistiques, merci Merlin.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de m'ausculter, Pomfresh me laissa une tablette de chocolat, ce qui me fit considérablement grimacer. Incroyable mais vrai, je _détestais _le chocolat. Il n'y avait que le chocolat bien noir et bien amer qui trouvait grâce à mes yeux, et encore. Je lançai un regard effaré à Hermione, qui était sagement assise sur ma chaise. J'étais supposé manger _ça? _Moi qui m'attendais à un bon vieux repas bien consistant, pas à ce _truc. _Je grimaçai encore une fois, la simple perspective de devoir ingurgiter les carrés de chocolat suffisait à me révulser complètement. Hermione m'adressa un regard d'excuse, puis elle revint s'asseoir dans le lit, à côté de moi, lorsque Mme Pomfresh se fut définitivement éloignée.

-Je ne mangerai pas ça! Je grognai, complètement écœuré. Du _chocolat, _Hermione, du _chocolat! _Elle est au courant que tout le monde n'aime pas forcément ce _truc? _Elle pourra me garder ici autant qu'elle le voudra, mais il est hors de question que…que je mange _ça! _

-Allons Théo, soupira Hermione en esquissant une moue désolée. Ce n'est tout de même pas si terrible. Puis, plus vite tu auras mangé, plus vite tu sortiras.

Puis, sans écouter mes protestations, elle entreprit de casser le chocolat en petit morceaux. Je croisai les bras sur mon torse tout en continuant à bouder comme un enfant capricieux. Hermione secoua la tête d'un air navré, puis, sans ménagements, elle me fourra un carré de chocolat dans la bouche sans que je puisse protester davantage.

-Allez, me pressa-t-elle tandis que je la foudroyais du regard. Plus vite tu coopéreras, plus vite ton supplice sera fini. Je ne sais pas moi, pense à quelque chose qui est bon. Que tu aimes bien. Comme…Les patacitrouilles.

-Dis, tu as déjà songé à intégrer l'armée? Je grognai, toujours aussi irrité.

-Pourquoi donc? Me demanda-t-elle, en arquant un sourcil.

-Ouais, je te verrais bien en chez les haut gradés, tu sais, ceux qui réveillent les troufions à quatre heures du matin pour aller les faire courir quinze kilomètres sous la pluie et le vent. Certes, ils te font passer des tests psychologiques, pour voir ton niveau de résistance mais je suis certain que tu les passerais haut la main! Je crois même que tu établirais un nouveau record!

-tu m'as l'air bien informé pour un _né sorciers_! Railla-t-elle en plantant son regard marron dans le mien. Je ne te savais pas si calé dans les pratiques de l'armée moldue!

Je ne répondis rien à cela, Hermione m'avait pris à mon propre jeu. Si je me risquais à dire quoi que ce soit sur ces histoires de sang, le débat allait encore une fois dégénérer en dispute et je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec elle une fois encore. Je me laissai donc retomber sur mon oreiller, confortablement installé, autant que faire se peut parce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que les lits d'infirmerie offraient un confort optimal. Hermione me contempla avec tendresse, avant de me tendre timidement un carré de chocolat. Bon gré, mal gré, je l'engloutis, non sans grimacer au passage. Elle m'adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Cela suffit à me faire manger le restant du chocolat, conformément à la demande de l'infirmière. Lorsque cela fut fait, je sentis le sommeil me gagner. Il était alors indéniable que j'avais besoin de me reposer.

-Toi, je chuchotai doucement. Il faut que tu ailles dîner.

-Je n'ai pas faim. Coupa-t-elle. Puis, je veux rester avec toi.

-Tu sais que Mme Pomfresh va finir par te mettre dehors? Raillai-je, alors qu'Hermione me tirait la langue.

-Oui, je sais, mais en attendant, je peux rester, non?

-Tiens, mange le restant du chocolat si tu as envie, comme ça, elle croira que c'est moi qui l'ai mangé.

-Dans tes rêves, _Nott_. Glissa Hermione d'un ton badin. Je fais attention à ma ligne.

-Tu as vu ta…_constitution_? Sifflai-je, légèrement moqueur. Crois-moi, ce ne sont pas deux carrés de chocolat qui vont faire la différence.

-Hé, protesta la Gryffondor, outrée, qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là? Que je suis _grosse_?

-Mais non! Protestai-je, conscient que je venais de faire une gaffe. Je n'ai JAMAIS dit ça. Pour une première de la classe, tu n'es vraiment pas douée pour déceler les compliments que je peux te faire de temps à autre.

-Si tant est que c'était réellement un compliment et non pas une tentative minable de te rattraper! Répliqua Hermione, mauvaise.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne dirai plus rien, voilà. Je grognai, légèrement boudeur, en croisant mes bras meurtris sur mon torse.

Sur ce, je tournai ostensiblement la tête, faisant semblant d'être vexé. Mais qu'y pouvais-je réellement si Hermione ne semblait pas comprendre quand je lui faisais un compliment? Il existait bien d'autre moyens de complimenter les filles que de leur dire de but en blanc qu'elles étaient belles. Je soupirai lourdement, complètement dépassé, et surtout, blasé. Les filles, je n'y comprendrai décidément jamais rien. Et Blaise ne pourra pas me contredire sur ce point.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le nouveau chapitre. Je vous avais promis qu'il y aurait du sport, non? Et aussi quelques moments mignons tout plein entre Théodore et Hermione…Mais ne vous habituez pas trop à tout ça, parce que d'ici les prochains chapitres ils vont recommencer à se taper dessus. Quand je disais que c'était le calme avant la tempête, c'est vraiment ça. Vous aurez tout le temps de me maudire puisque j'ai monté une intrigue ignoble à souhait, où ils vont souffrir autant l'un que l'autre. Eh oui, je persiste et je signe, je suis sadique avec les personnages de fictions, donc il faut s'attendre à ce qu'ils s'en prennent plein la tête =D Mais je vous promets également qu'après la tourmente, ils seront -enfin- ensemble pour de bon, mais pour cela il faudra être très patient, et continuer à me reviewer, oui, même toi, le lecteur qui n'ose pas cliquer et poster un commentaire pas constructif! Vous êtes tous cordialement invités à me laisser un message après le bip, j'érigerai un temple à tous ceux qui me revieweront. Je vous dois bien ça, non? À samedi prochain pour la suite =) *Biiiiiiip*<p> 


	9. Petits coups bas entre rivaux

Hello!

Ca m'a fait bizarre de ne pas poster de chapitre samedi dernier...mais mine de rien, ça a passé carrément vite, il faut dire que je suis assez occupée avec mes études, tout ça. Mais aujourd'hui, voici le nouveau chapitre sans faute, j'ai bugué un moment en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait _que _du chapitre 8, j'en ai évidemment bien plus dans mon ordinateur. Mais sinon, dieu merci, je ne me suis pas gourrée dans l'ordre de mes chapitres, j'ai juste dû relire un peu pour me rappeler de leur contenu. Sinon, je voulais remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, comme d'habitude, des mises en alertes et en favoris, continuez ainsi, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir, je ne dirais jamais assez que c'est très important pour moi. On se donne rendez-vous le samedi 25 février pour le chapitre 9 =)

**_Réponse aux reviews anonymes_**.

**Eclaire**. Hey! bienvenue à toi, nouvelle lectrice! Je suis contente de voir que j'ai réussi à t'initier au couple Théo/Mione voire même à te le faire apprécier. Il faut dire que je me suis fortement attachée à ce couple, bien plus que le Dramione et pourtant j'ai commencé par là, comme beaucoup je suppose ^^ Et au passage, merci pour les compliments sur ma plume, tu vas me faire rougir. D'ailleurs, c'est fait. En effet, la fic' n'est pas finie, mais elle est en cours d'écriture, même si j'ai d'autres fics à côté, celle-ci est ma priorité simplement parce qu'elle est la plus aboutie, mais aussi parce que j'ai tellement hâte d'écrire la suite que voilà, je m'y implique à fond, donc pas d'abandon à prévoir, tout du moins, pour l'instant, touchons du bois. Je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies le Théodore de ma fic', il faut dire que j'aime beaucoup écrire de son point de vue. JKR nous a dit tellement peu de choses à son sujet, mais il y a tellement de choses à exploiter...Bref, il est en passe de devenir mon personnage préféré si ce n'est pas déjà fait *sort très loin* Et si tu attends des révélations, des questions, cela ne fait que commencer, l'intrigue n'a malheureusement pas encore atteint son point d'orgue et comme je suis une auteuse vraiment méchante avec les pauvres personnages, il faut s'attendre à tout *se frotte les mains d'un air sadique* Pour te donner une idée, la fic' est loin d'être finie, j'ai à ce jour écrit une bonne dizaine de chapitres et elle devrait en contenir au total entre 35 et 40 chapitres épilogue inclus. J'ai exactement l'intrigue dans ma tête, il n'y a plus qu'à l'écrire. Bref, j'espère que tu continueras à aimer cette histoire =)

**Miss Granger**. Encore une nouvelle lectrice *O* Décidément, je suis gâtée. Et wow, quel roman! mais le lire m'a fait énormément plaisir, tu dois être pour le moment la seule à avoir fait le parallèle avec Rogue et Lily, alors que j'en avais parlé genre au tout début de la fic, dans les notes d'auteur qui plus est, ça fait donc plaisir de voir que tu peux être attentive aux détails =D Tu as exactement compris où je voulais en venir avec Théodore et la façon dont j'ai choisi de tourner le personnage. Effectivement, ses origines ne lui conviennent pas. Il aimerait mettre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière mais ne le peut pas en raison de ses préjugés. Aussi, il est sans cesse tiraillé entre son amour pour Hermione et son héritage, ses ambitions personnelles et le désir de satisfaire un père qui le déteste ouvertement. Il tente de se libérer de ses chaînes mais n'y parvient jamais totalement, ce qui engendre bon nombre de frustrations et d'impressions d'inachèvement. Quant à Hermione, il est vrai qu'elle a un peu plus de caractère que l'originale, mais oui, Théo y est pour beaucoup, j'ai dans la tête un espèce de tandem qui s'équilibrent mutuellement, au point que si l'un chute, l'autre suit inévitablement tant l'équilibre est précaire. Et à ce stade de la fic', on se rend compte qu'Hermione est elle aussi fortement attirée par son ami d'enfance. Ils s'aiment tous les deux, c'est indéniable, mais ils ne savent pas comment se le dire et ils se cherchent sans cesse des excuses pour ne pas le faire, ce qui a tendance à tout compliquer. Dieu merci, cela devrait aller mieux d'ici quelques chapitres, je pense qu'ils se sont déjà assez tournés autour. Et effectivement, Tracy est en fait Tracey mais je me suis trompée dans l'orthographe du nom, et le temps que je m'en rende compte, il était trop tard pour tout modifier, donc j'ai gardé cette orthographe là pour ne pas semer la confusion dans l'esprit des lecteurs. Peut-être qu'un jour, quand j'aurai le courage, je modifierai cette légère erreur =) Si tu veux voir Ginny, elle devrait apparaître dans ma fic' tantôt, j'ai déjà rédigé une scène où elle découvre ce qui se trame entre Hermione et Théodore mais je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. Cela dit, Ginny=soeur de Ron, et comme Hermione ne s'entend plus vraiment bien avec Ron, pour moi ça me semblait logique. Si Lupin est de retour, c'est pour une bonne raison que n'ai pas encore explicitée, mais qui ne devrait pas tarder non plus. L'intrigue se met en place lentement mais sûrement, et je peux toujours dire sans pour autant spoiler que la fic' sera divisée en deux sous-parties, un avant et un après. quant à l'évènement charnière, mystère et boule de gomme, ça ne devrait pas tarder non plus =D En tout cas, encore merci pour ton commentaire, moi aussi, finalement, j'ai beaucoup écrit XD

**Sarah**. Hey, merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a encore des lecteurs qui osent braver le monstre qu'est ma fic' (oui, 8 chapitres très longs, il faut quand même se les farcir =D) En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que tu aimes bien la façon dont j'exploite Théodore, et tout le reste. Leur couple devrait évoluer très prochainement, peut-être pas dans les prochains chapitres que je vais publier, mais en tout cas, dans les chapitres que j'ai en réserve, ça se met en place lentement mais sûrement (merci les quelques chapitres d'avance dont je dispose...) J'espère te voir pour les prochains chapitres =)

* * *

><p>En tout et pour tout, elle m'avait retenu à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine. Une semaine pendant laquelle je manquai les cours, et tout ce qui allait avec. J'avais eu beau supplier, faire des yeux de chien battu, geindre, rien n'y faisait, Mme Pomfresh avait insisté pour me garder, pour que je me remplume, disait-elle. Puisque me lamenter n'avait servi à rien, puisqu'elle avait continué à faire la sourde oreille, j'avais essayé une toute autre méthode. J'avais râlé, tempêté, fulminé. J'étais devenu détestable, parfaitement Serpentard, je passais mon temps à me plaindre et à être odieux sans jamais être irrespectueux. L'incorruptible Pomfresh n'avait jamais fléchi, JAMAIS. Et, quand je n'étais pas occupé à râler, récriminer, je me morfondais, purement et simplement.<p>

Heureusement, ces périodes d'ennui mortel étaient entrecoupées par les visites d'Hermione et de Blaise, qui passaient autant que faire se peut. Tracy passait quelques fois elle aussi, mais elle prétextait être occupée pour ne pas avoir à subir cette corvée. Qu'importe, qu'elle vienne me voir ou pas ne me touchait pas outre-mesure. Mes deux meilleurs amis étaient là, plus rien ne m'importait d'autre. Parfois, Blaise s'éclipsait et me laissait seul avec Hermione. Dans ces moments là, on parlait longtemps, on se remémorait les vieux souvenirs, tout en prenant soin d'éviter ceux qui incluaient de près ou de loin ma mère. Elle faisait ses devoirs au bout de mon lit, pendant que je lisais ses notes pour ne rien manquer. Parfois, elle venait poser sa tête sur mes genoux et je passais mes doigts dans ses boucles ambrées et désordonnées, effleurant son visage d'un geste tendre et protecteur.

Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avions à nouveau parlé du baiser que nous avions échangé, et dont on avait eu envie tous les deux. Pourtant, je savais qu'une telle discussion nous pendait au nez, dont la menace planait au dessus de nos têtes telle une épée de Damoclès. N'empêche que nos mains se frôlaient souvent. Et on échangeait des regards qui disaient long. Souvent, je m'étais surpris à rêver de la douceur de ses lèvres, de sa peau brûlante, mais encore plus fréquemment, j'avais coupé court à cette rêverie. À chaque instant, nous étions soumis à la tentation, et nombreuses furent les fois où nous avions failli y succomber. Mais je ne devais pas, ce n'était pas bien. Alors, j'essayais de réfréner mes envies autant que faire se peut. Je me faisais mal, mais je préférais souffrir en silence plutôt que la faire souffrir elle. C'était comme ça, peut-être pensez vous que je suis masochiste, mais je voulais tout faire pour la sauvegarder, quitte à souffrir le martyr.

Et, au bout du septième jour, la délivrance. Pomfresh m'autorisa à retourner à la salle commune de Serpentard. Ma peau présentait encore quelques éraflures et ecchymoses, mais au moins, mes fractures avaient été réparées, même si je boitais encore un peu. Cela dit, il en faudrait bien plus pour me mettre définitivement à terre. Seul un _avada kedavra _lancé en bonne et due forme était susceptible de m'anéantir. En attendant, je tenais encore debout. Salement amoché, il est vrai, mais debout tout de même. Quoiqu'il en soit, un murmure surpris avait parcouru la salle commune lorsque j'avais franchi le portrait qui la gardait. Certains me saluèrent chaleureusement, ne m'ayant pas encore félicité pour mes _performances _lors du match de Quidditch. Il faut dire que la plupart avaient oublié qu'avant de chuter de balai, j'avais tout de même marqué par deux fois.

Désireux de retrouver le calme et la tranquillité, sans avoir réellement envie de me mêler aux autres pour parler ragots et autres sournoiseries du genre, je m'étais isolé dans le dortoir des garçons, et je m'étais affalé, pour ne pas dire _vautré _dans mon lit, les bras en croix. Je regardais fixement le faux plafond de mon lit à baldaquin, lit dont j'avais fermé les rideaux pour bien faire signifier que je ne voulais être dérangé par _personne. _La porte du dortoir grinça avant de claquer en se refermant. Quelqu'un venait d'y entrer. Si un des gars était venu s'isoler ici pour baiser, grand bien lui fasse. Leur présence ne m'affectait pas outre mesure. Je parviendrai quand même à méditer malgré les gémissements et autres couinements.

Je tendis toutefois l'oreille, pour deviner qui venait d'entrer. J'entendis quelqu'un fureter dans ses affaires, le bruit d'une fermeture éclair qu'on refermait, puis, des pas qui s'approchaient de _mon _lit. Maussade, je me blottis sous les couvertures, avec la ferme intention de camper ici toute la journée s'il le fallait. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'activer, c'était à croire que mon séjour forcé à l'infirmerie m'avait habitué à l'oisiveté.

-Théo?

Je reconnus la voix de Blaise, mais je ne répondis pas pour autant. Je restai obstinément muet. Dans _je veux être tranquille, _quelque chose leur échappait? Je n'avais pas envie de parler, et ce, quand bien même il s'agirait de mon meilleur ami.

-Théo, vieux, j'ai à te parler. Insista le métis tandis que je réprimais un grognement agacé.

Me parler de quoi, d'abord? Il allait un fois encore me sermonner, sans se préoccuper de ce que _moi_ je ressentais? S'il voulait parler d'Hermione, de Tracy, ou des filles en règle générale, il allait être déçu. Je n'étais en rien disposé à parler de _ça. _Mais apparemment, mon silence ne semblait pas atteindre Zabini, qui venait d'ouvrir les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin sans me demander mon avis. Sans tenir compte du regard furieux que je lui lançai, il s'assit à côté de moi, bien décidé à me soutirer quelques informations.

-Maintenant, tu arrêtes de faire la gueule et de t'isoler comme ça. Dis moi ce qu'il y a. me houspilla le métis, fermement.

-Je ne m'isole pas. Je protestai, légèrement outré. J'ai juste besoin d'être seul. Et je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien.

-Mais d'habitude tu me dis tout! S'indigna mon meilleur ami, qui ne comprenait vraiment pas mon attitude.

-Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien! Je m'écriai, agacé. Qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous, à chercher des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas?

-On s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.

-_On? _

-Mais oui, réfléchis un peu! Me rabroua Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. Moi. _Hermione. _

-Quoi? Mais que vient faire Hermione…

-ça, m'interrompit le métis, c'est à toi de me le dire.

-Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Répétai-je, pour la deuxième fois consécutive, en essayant de me montrer le plus convaincant possible.

-à moi, on ne me la fait pas. Crache le morceau, Théo. Qu'y-a-t-il exactement entre Hermione et toi?

-Tu l'appelles par son prénom, maintenant? Je raillai, dans une tentative -foireuse- de détourner la conversation.

-N'essaie pas d'éluder la question, je te dis que ça ne marche pas avec moi. Dis moi, je veux savoir.

-Pourquoi faire? Je soupirai, lourdement. Pour me sermonner comme tu le fais d'habitude?

-Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense. Grogna le métis. Je ne reviendrai donc pas là-dessus.

-Alors pourquoi tu cherches absolument à savoir?

-Parce que ça crève les yeux qu'il y a un truc, voilà! S'emporta le métis en me faisant légèrement sursauter. Il faut voir comment vous vous regardez ou comment vous vous comportez l'un envers l'autre. Quand vous êtes ensemble, plus rien ne semble exister autour de vous, c'est comme si vous étiez seuls au monde.

-C'est à peu près ça, oui. Grinçai-je, encore réticent à lui avouer les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour ma meilleure amie.

-Et je peux te dire que tu ne la laisses pas indifférente! Gloussa Blaise, très content de lui. Écoute mec. Tu sais bien que ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment, que je n'ai pas envie de te voir finir ta vie avec une sang-de-bourbe et amie de Potter qui plus est, mais si ça peut te permettre d'être un peu plus heureux, alors vas-y. Tout, mais par pitié, arrête de faire la gueule.

-Une minute. J'intimai en levant l'index. Tu oublies un petit détail.

-Lequel?

-Tracy. Je répondis simplement, alors que Blaise se renfrognait.

-Tu sais, dit le métis très sérieusement, elle n'est pas née de la dernière pluie non plus. Elle sait très bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Her…_Granger. _Elle sait que ta sang-de-bourbe est limite plus importante qu'elle. Elle me confie beaucoup de choses, tu sais.

-elle te confie des choses, vraiment? Demandai-je, légèrement interloqué. De quel ordre, précisément?

-Eh bien, au départ, elle est juste venue me demander conseil, pour savoir comment te gérer. C'était après votre altercation, quand elle t'a comparé à Malefoy. Et, de fil en aiguille, elle s'est confiée, je l'ai écoutée. Voilà tout.

-Tracy. Je chuchotai, en regardant Blaise droit dans les yeux. Tu ressens quelque chose pour elle?

Mon ami regarda ailleurs, visiblement embarrassé. Je fronçai les sourcils. Étrangement, je prenais son silence pour un aveu. C'était donc vrai? Mon meilleur ami était _amoureux _de ma propre petite-amie? J'aurais dû m'en foutre. Simplement parce que je ne ressentais aucun sentiment de cette nature pour Tracy, si ce n'est qu'un semblant d'affection. Pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de culpabiliser, un peu. Avec Blaise, elle aurait été heureuse, dès le début. Elle aurait été aimée et désirée. Elle n'aurait pas eu un fantôme en lieu et place de petit-ami, elle n'aurait pas eu l'impression de passer après une autre, tellement plus importante qu'elle dans mon cœur. Et pourtant, égoïstement, j'avais presque envie de la garder pour moi, de ne la céder sous aucun prétexte. Dans l'histoire, finalement, c'était moi, le perdant. Car je serai seul, totalement seul. J'étais sorti avec Tracy pour oublier cette solitude qui me bouffait, lentement mais sûrement, mais en définitive, elle était revenue au grand galop, comme un boomerang. Un boomerang que je m'étais pris en pleine tête et qui m'avait assommé.

- écoute mec, ne m'en veux pas, d'accord? Reprit finalement Blaise, après quelques minutes de silence pesant. Je..J'ai vraiment essayé de me persuader que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, d'accord? Je n'avais pas le droit, elle n'était pas pour moi, elle n'était pas à moi. Et pourtant…à chaque fois que je la voyais, elle et son joli sourire, je fondais comme neige au soleil. J'ai compris de quoi il s'agissait lorsque mon cœur a commencé à s'emballer en sa présence, ou quand j'ai commencé à ressentir le besoin de la protéger. Et à ressentir de la jalousie à ton égard. Je suis désolé si je t'ai paru distant ces temps-ci, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute, c'était bien plus fort que moi.

-Je…balbutiai-je, complètement sonné par les révélations du métis. Je pense pouvoir comprendre ce que tu ressens. Qui serais-je pour te juger, alors que je suis en plein dedans?

-Alors ça y est? Demanda Blaise, quelque peu méfiant. Tu es amoureux d'elle?

-Qui ça, de Tracy? Demandai-je, feignant ne pas savoir de quoi il pouvait bien parler.

-Non, de Granger, espèce d'idiot.

-…

-Ce n'est pas une réponse!

-Ecoute. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas parce que c'est une sang-de-bourbe et l'amie de Potter qui plus est. Mais tu dois comprendre que ce qui nous lie est…unique, tu vois? C'est peut-être ce que l'on a de plus précieux, et on doit en prendre soin. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux rien y faire.

-Tu sais, j'ai vu comment vous vous comportiez tous les deux quand vous étiez à l'infirmerie. Pour n'importe qui voyant ça de l'extérieur et ne vous connaissant pas un minimum, on pourrait croire à un couple, un vrai de vrai. C'en était même troublant. Et…si tu as peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque…

-Je n'ai pas peur. Grognai-je, piqué dans mon orgueil.

-Que tu dis. Gloussa le métis. Franchement, tu n'as _aucune _crainte à avoir. Elle t'aime, ça ne fait aucun doute. Peu importe de savoir si c'est d'amitié, ou d'amour, elle t'aime tout court, de la façon la plus absolue qu'il soit. Quoique tu puisse faire, elle te pardonnera, parce que votre lien est indestructible. Certes, vous allez encore vous engueuler, vous déchirer comme vous l'avez déjà fait, mais vous reviendrez automatiquement vers l'autre, parce que vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de l'autre. Et c'est ça qui me fait peur, à moi, ton meilleur ami.

-Mais…bredouillai-je, en me frottant la nuque, embarrassé.

-Il n'y a pas de _mais. _me rabroua Blaise, très sérieusement. Tant qu'on est dans les confessions, tu sais pourquoi je déteste autant _Granger_? Je déteste Granger non pas parce que c'est une sang-de-bourbe. C'est certes une excuse comme une autre, mais à la longue, ce n'est plus crédible. Non, je la _déteste _parce que j'étais jaloux de vous, de ce que vous étiez l'un pour l'autre. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre, très tardivement certes, mais vaut mieux tard que jamais, que je ne pouvais rien faire, que vous apparteniez l'un à l'autre, et ce, nonobstant les éventuelles relations sérieuses que vous pourriez avoir, ça ne marchera jamais parce qu'il y a l'Autre. De toute manière, quoi que vous fassiez, vous êtes condamnés à rester avec l'autre.

-Tu parles d'une condamnation. Raillai-je, légèrement moqueur.

-C'est sûr, toi, ça ne te dérangerait pas de rester enchaîné toute ta vie à Granger, mais je te jure que c'est vraiment flippant. J'ose pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait si vous étiez vraiment en _couple. _

-Eh bien n'imagine pas, ce sera mieux pour toi. Gloussai-je, sans que je ne puisse m'empêcher de glisser des propos lubriques dans la conversation.

-Je me doute bien que vous n'allez pas faire que jouer aux cartes. Soupira Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est là que tu te trompes. Répondis-je, très sérieusement. Si je dois me mettre en _couple _avec Hermione, ce ne sera sûrement pas pour lui sauter dessus tout de suite.

-Et pourquoi donc? Tu ne t'es pas gêné avec Tracy. Grimaça Blaise, n'aimant visiblement pas l'idée que j'aie pu coucher avec sa future-potentielle-petite-amie.

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Grognai-je, en grimaçant à mon tour. Quand tu disais que Weasley et elle ont…enfin..voilà quoi…il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Ce qui signifie qu'elle n'a jamais fait ce genre de choses.

-Et comment tu sais ça? S'enquit Blaise, soupçonneux.

-Elle me l'a dit, voilà tout. Répondis-je avec suffisance. On s'est engueulés, c'est sorti tout seul, je te jure que je ne lui ai pas extorqué cette information par la force.

-Je me moque bien de savoir comment tu as obtenu cette info. Marmotta Blaise en me fusillant du regard. Qu'elle soit vierge change quoi à l'affaire?

-ça change que…je ne m'en fous pas, tu vois? Murmurai-je, incertain. Quand tu aimes quelqu'un…C'est le genre de détail qui change tout. Tu as envie…d'y aller doucement, de ne pas trop la brusquer, tu vois? Tu as envie de bien faire les choses, d'être doux, d'être tendre.

-Putain, tu me fais vraiment peur, vieux. Grinça Blaise, caustique. T'es carrément devenu sentimental.

-Peut-être l'ai-je toujours été. Supposai-je, sur le ton de la conspiration. Non, sérieusement, Blaise. Je pense qu'il existe une réelle différence entre _baiser _et _faire l'amour. _

-Ah ouais? Persifla Blaise, qui réprimait un fou-rire.

-T'es vraiment con. Pestai-je entre mes dents. Toi, ça se voit que tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux, tu prends toujours tout à la rigolade, ça m'énerve.

-Oh, ça va, si on ne peut plus rire un peu. Râla Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. En fait, non, je souhaite de ne _jamais _tomber amoureux, surtout si c'est pour avoir l'air aussi stupide que toi. Sérieusement, je ne te reconnais plus. Granger par ci, Granger par là, _Hermione, _c'est la huitième merveille du monde, le Saint-Graal, Jésus en personne. Il faudrait un jour que tu puisses voir la gueule que tu tires quand elle est là, tu est presque littéralement en train de baver.

-Au contraire Blaise, soufflai-je, vexé par ses reproches, je te souhaite de tomber amoureux, pour que toi aussi tu saches ce que c'est d'avoir _mal, _de voir celle que tu _désires _plus que tout dans les bras d'un autre. Là, tu pourras la ramener, parce que oui, tu sauras ce que c'est d'être _amoureux. _Parce qu'être amoureux, ce n'est pas _que _avoir envie de la sauter, ni roucouler jusqu'à plus soif, c'est aussi beaucoup de souffrances, de déchirures parfois pour rien, alors non, je ne suis pas niais, je ne suis pas non plus devenu débile. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais bien me reposer avant d'aller en retenue.

-Pardon mec, je ne savais pas. S'excusa Blaise en baissant les yeux. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute non plus, tu ne dis jamais rien, comment je peux le deviner, moi? Je me doute bien que tu as dû morfler, mais pas à ce point.

-Eh bien quand on ne sait pas, on la boucle. Répondis-je durement, en tournant le dos à mon ami. Ça t'évitera la prochaine fois de juger les gens trop vite.

Sur ce, je fermai les yeux, bien décidé à ignorer Blaise pour le restant de l'après-midi, et même pour le début de la soirée s'il le fallait. J'eus alors le malheur de sortir mon bras de la couverture, pour le glisser ensuite sous mon oreiller. J'avais momentanément oublié que j'avais relevé mes manches, et que par conséquent, ma peau meurtrie était visible. Et malheureusement pour moi, Blaise fut plus rapide. Il remarqua ma peau _lacérée _et m'attrapa le poignet. En colère, j'essayai de me dégager mais sa poigne me serra d'autant plus fort.

-Lâche-moi. Ordonnai-je, fermement.

-C'est quoi ça? Demanda mon ami, en me regardant durement.

-Quoi donc? Raillai-je, quelque peu sardonique.

-ça, sur ton bras! Soupira Blaise en désignant mon bras meurtri du menton.

-Tu oublies que je suis tombé de mon balai il y a environ une semaine, il est donc normal qu'il reste sur ma peau quelques _égratignures, _tu ne vas tout de même pas en faire un fromage?

-C'est cela même, prends-moi pour un con. Ironisa Blaise, en me toisant toujours aussi froidement. Ces blessures sont toutes fraîches, elles ne datent certainement pas de la semaine dernière.

-Tu insinues quoi? M'enquis-je, durement, en soustrayant mon malheureux poignet de son emprise. Que je me fais ça _volontairement_?

-C'est l'idée, oui. Rétorqua le métis, froidement. Et ne me dit pas que c'est ton chat qui t'a griffé, c'est bien trop profond pour n'être que de simples griffures. Théodore, dis-moi la vérité. Est-ce toi qui t'est fait ça?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre? Grondai-je, sur la défensive. C'est mon corps, à ce que je sache.

-Tu te rends seulement compte de ce que tu fais?

-Je n'ai rien fait. Niai-je, en serrant les dents, luttant contre l'envie d'envoyer mon poing dans le visage de mon ami.

-Bon, maintenant, c'est toi qui va m'écouter. Beugla Blaise en me plaquant sur le matelas, en colère. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où il faut que tu ailles pour que tu te rendes compte que tu es sur une pente glissante. Ce que tu es en train de faire, c'est tout sauf anodin! Si tu as recours à ce genre d'extrémités, c'est que tu ne vas pas bien! Une personne saine d'esprit ne ferait pas ça. Une personne saine d'esprit ne se blesserait pas volontairement.

-JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-FOU. Sifflai-je en dardant sur mon meilleur ami une œillade venimeuse.

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais un putain de taré, j'ai juste dit que tu n'étais pas bien! J'en ai assez de te voir te prendre pour un _warrior _alors que tu es en train de dépérir! Tu ne bouffes pas, tu as besoin de t'assommer avec des potions pour dormir, t'es pâle comme un cadavre et tu es maigre comme un clou! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu te laisser entrer dans l'équipe? Parce que tu es trop faible, trop _malade, _et que pratiquer ce sport représentait un véritable risque pour toi.

-c'est à cause du Cognard que je…bredouillai-je, surpris par le brusque accès de colère de mon ami.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce foutu Cognard qui est à l'origine de ta chute! Tu n'avais rien bouffé ce matin là, je ne t'ai pas vu une seule fois porter ta fourchette à ta bouche. Non mais regarde toi, bordel, tu as l'air d'un foutu cadavre. Ça fait combien de temps que tu t'es arrêté de vivre, Théo? Tu deviens une loque et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte! On ne joue pas avec sa vie, Théo. On n'a qu'une chance, et toi, tu es en train de la gâcher en te foutant en l'air! Tu crois sincèrement que ta mère aurait voulu te voir dans un état pareil? Mais regarde toi, bordel, regarde toi!

Mon poing partit sans que je n'ai pu retenir mon geste, pour venir heurter la tempe de Blaise, qui vacilla légèrement sous le choc. Le métis cligna des yeux, alors que mon visage se peignit d'une expression choquée.

-Ne t'avises surtout pas…de parler de ma mère à nouveau. Haletai-je, sous le coup de l'émotion.

Blaise, malgré tout, n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner la partie. Au contraire, le métis venait de m'empoigner fermement, pour me secouer comme un prunier, le faciès déformé par la rage sourde qui l'habitait. Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs. Impuissant, je regardais la tornade se déchaîner, sans que je ne puisse ne rien faire pour la retenir. Blaise m'asséna à son tour un coup de poing magistral, qui m'envoya à moitié dans les vapes.

-Tu mériterais que je te cogne jusqu'à ce que tu remettes tes idées en place! Fulminait le métis, toujours en dardant sur moi un regard furieux. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'enfoncer, ni même de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, je veux juste que tu prennes conscience que tu es en train de faire de la merde et qu'il faut dire stop. Hermione et moi on s'inquiète pour toi. Tu as presque littéralement dégringolé depuis que tu es rentré de Bulgarie, tu es dans un état lamentable. Alors dis moi ce qui s'est passé pour que tu reviennes dans un état pareil, dis moi ce qui s'est passé!

-Je…je ne peux pas. Articulai-je avec difficultés, alors que le poids de Blaise commençait à m'étouffer.

-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas? Cracha Blaise en me secouant. Parce que tu es encore persuadé que tu peux encaisser ça tout seul? Mais putain, réagis bon sang! Hermione et moi sommes là pour t'aider, pas pour te juger! Imprime, bordel! Tu ne peux pas garder pour toi tous ces secrets, ils vont finir par te bouffer de l'intérieur, tu es capable de comprendre ça? Et c'est quoi la prochaine étape, dis moi? Tu comptes te défenestrer depuis la tour d'astronomie? Te tailler les veines?

La douleur me vrillait les côtes, les doigts du métis s'enfonçaient dans mes épaules, me la broyant presque. Un voile noir commençait à brouiller ma vision, alors qu'une larme furtive s'échappait de mes paupières grandes ouvertes sous l'effet de la stupeur. Mais qu'il me tue bon sang. Qu'il me tue pour que je ne puisse plus voir l'affreuse vérité qu'il venait de m'asséner, comme un coup de poignard qui s'enfonçait dans ma chair. Qu'il me tue au lieu de continuer à cracher tant d'horreurs, tant de griefs que je ne pouvais pas contester tant ils étaient fondés, tant tout ce qu'il disait était vrai. Blaise avait toujours raison, je devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Mais je continuais à nier l'évidence, la cruelle évidence.

-S'il te plaît. M'implora le métis, sa rage retombant de façon fulgurante. Je ne sais pas moi, va voir quelqu'un. Reprends toi en mains. Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui a pu te traumatiser à ce point, parles en au moins avec Hermione. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour nous. S'il te plaît.

_Fais le pour nous…_à nouveau, mes yeux me picotèrent. Mais je refusais de laisser mes larmes tomber, je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer. Un Nott, de toute manière, ça ne pleurait jamais. Mon père m'avait appris à rester fort, à ne pas craquer à la première occasion. Pleurer, c'était pour les faibles et je n'étais pas faible. Pourtant, je ressentais l'envie d'hurler l'enfer que j'avais vécu, ce cauchemar éveillé qui avait laissé en moi de profondes séquelles, pas uniquement physiques. J'avais envie d'oublier cette période cauchemardesque, la reléguer dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire. Mais je n'avais pas le droit.

Je devais garder le menton haut, un maintien altier. Je devais serrer les fesses et avancer, comme dirait Blaise. Cela dit, je n'étais pas non plus à l'épreuve de tout, il y avait bien un moment où je finirais par fléchir, par ne plus rien encaisser du tout. Dans un litre d'eau, on ne mettait qu'un litre, et c'était bien tout. Si on s'avisait de mettre ne serait-ce quelques gouttes de plus, le récipient allait immanquablement finir par déborder et déverser son contenu tout autour. N'avais-je donc pas atteint le point de non-retour, les confins de mes propres limites, n'étais-je pas au bout du rouleau, complètement dépassé par un monde qui tournait trop vite, trop fort? Je n'en savais rien, je ne savais plus, je crois bien que c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase, la fois de trop.

-Pardon. Continuais-je à psalmodier, les paupières à demi-closes. Pardon, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas prêt, pas encore.

-Putain. Lâcha Blaise dans un souffle. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a traumatisé à ce point, mais…tu _dois _te relever. Franchement, je te préférais quand tu étais l'intello coincé qui ne pensait qu'à ses devoirs. Ton nouveau toi fait peur.

-Je ne suis plus ce personnage là. Chuchotai-je, le regarde légèrement troublé. Trop de choses ont changé, il faudra faire avec.

-Alors ça veut dire que tu acceptes, que tu ne feras rien? Grinça Blaise, le visage fermé.

-Je…Non, j'ai pas dit ça! Protestai-je, faiblement. Je…Je vais essayer, autant que faire se peut, d'accord? Mais ne m'en voulez pas si je n'y arrive pas. Je suis humain, pas surpuissant.

-C'est déjà bien que tu l'admettes, c'est un grand pas. Soupira mon ami en me libérant de son emprise. Mais je saurai me rappeler que tu as promis.

-Je n'ai rien promis. Coupai-je durement, lèvres pincées en signes de désapprobation.

-C'est tout comme. Conclut Blaise avant de me laisser tranquille pour de bon.

Je soupirai lourdement, avant de me coucher sur le dos. _Je n'ai rien promis. _avais-je soufflé du bout des lèvres, comme pour me persuader que je bénéficiais encore d'une marge d'erreur, que je n'aurais pas à culpabiliser si je n'y arrivais pas. Pourtant, Blaise avait pris mes paroles pour une promesse. Combien étaient-ils à attendre, à attendre que je me rétablisse, que je ne sois plus l'ombre de moi-même, que je redevienne à nouveau le Prince des Serpentard, intouchable, qui suscitait la crainte et le respect? Je n'avais jamais été ce personnage là, c'était impossible. Pourtant, tous s'y raccrochaient, comme un nouvel espoir. Un espoir de voir le règne de Malefoy disparaître.

Je me redressai brusquement. Qu'attendaient-ils de moi au juste? Que je fasse un coup d'état? Mais que valaient mes promesses, dans le fond? Les promesses d'un Serpentard, en principe, ne valaient rien. Elles ne valaient rien parce qu'on était les rois des coups de poignard dans le dos, des promesses non tenues. Mais moi, je n'avais qu'une parole, d'honneur qui plus est. Quand je promettais, ce n'était pas à la légère, c'est pourquoi je ne faisais jamais de promesses, à mon sens, il n'y avait rien qui ne méritât que je pactise avec qui que ce soit. Pourtant, ce soir, j'avais fait à mon meilleur ami cette promesse tacite, la promesse d'aller mieux, la promesse de revenir de la contrée lointaine où je m'étais exilé. Mon corps était revenu, mais mon esprit était toujours là bas, hanté par ce que j'y ai vu. Et ce que j'y ai vu, j'en étais sûr, allait être déterminant pour le choix que j'avais à faire. Le bien ou le mal, l'éternelle question. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, une seule pensée, une seule, acheva de me revigorer. Les Serpentard, quels qu'ils soient, attendaient le retour de leur Prince. Et je sus alors, en mon for intérieur, que je n'avais pas le droit de les décevoir.

* * *

><p>Il était vingt-et-une heures tapantes lorsque je poussai la porte des cachots, là où j'étais convoqué pour la retenue. Bien que c'était l'irascible McGonagall qui m'avait collé, le sale boulot avait été refilé au professeur Rogue, en tant que directeur de maison. Lorsque je franchis le seuil, il m'adressa un rictus méprisant. Je ne m'en formalisai guère. Il pouvait bien dire tout ce qu'il voulait, ça ne me faisait pas plus plaisir qu'à lui de me retrouver ici, alors que j'aurais pu passer la soirée avec Blaise, Hermione, ou bien tout seul, à faire mes devoirs et à me morfondre. Cela dit, je savais que la punition était juste, aussi je ne cherchai pas à récriminer outre mesure. Je savais pourquoi j'étais ici et que j'avais tout intérêt à filer doux, chose que Malefoy n'avait apparemment pas encore compris, puisqu'il s'obstinait stupidement à ne pas vouloir coopérer.<p>

La fouine, par ailleurs, n'était pas encore arrivée. Qu'importe. Je n'allais pas pleurer après lui non plus, moins je le voyais et mieux je me portais. En fait, ce n'était pas tant le fait d'être en retenue tous les soirs pendant un mois qui était particulièrement cruel, non, le pire, c'était sans aucun doute de devoir rester coincé tous les soirs avec ce crétin fini, c'était ça, la réelle punition. Autrement, astiquer des chaudrons ou éviscérer je ne savais trop quoi ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure. Je m'exécutais en serrant les dents, et c'était bien tout. Je gardais à l'esprit que plus vite j'aurai commencé, plus vite j'aurai fini. Et ce principe, quoiqu'élémentaire, n'était apparemment pas acquis par tout le monde. Quoiqu'il en fût, j'étais dans le bureau de Rogue, mitoyen à la salle de potions un peu avant l'heure, ponctuel comme à mon habitude.

-Bonsoir professeur. Me contentai-je de murmurer poliment.

Le détestable professeur Rogue ne répondit pas et choisit de continuer à m'ignorer. Au lieu de me répondre, il griffonna sur une copie d'élève un T rageur. Tiens, pensai-je non sans cynisme, en voilà un qui allait être heureux en découvrant sa copie les jours prochains. Cela dit, je n'aimerais pas être à la place du malheureux qui allait avoir la joie de découvrir un T sur sa copie. J'haussai simplement les épaules en me disant que fort heureusement, ce cas de figure ne s'était pas encore présenté. Tant mieux, moi qui avait cette peur viscérale de l'échec, sans doute m'en serais-je jamais remis. Pourtant, ce n'était pas tant d'échouer qui me faisait peur. Bien sûr que cela affecterait mon ego, qui ne se sentait pas minable après avoir eu une mauvaise note, à part les cancres notoires et ceux qui s'en foutaient? Mais le pire, ce serait sans doute de décevoir toutes ces personnes qui osaient encore croire en moi. À présent que je les avais habitués à la réussite, ils attendaient forcément quelque chose de moi, une attitude particulière que je devais adopter, sous peine de baisser dans leur estime.

-Malefoy n'est pas encore arrivé? M'enquis-je, l'air de rien.

Rogue ne répondit pas. Question gênante, ou bien avait-il tout simplement décidé de m'ignorer? D'ici à ce que j'apprenne que la punition de mon ennemi juré avait été levée, il n'y avait pas loin. Je soupirai lourdement, déjà agacé, et ce avant même d'avoir commencé. La soirée s'annonçait longue, très longue. Tout à coup, je me mis à maudire McGonagall et ses punitions _pour l'exemple. _De toute manière, je savais très bien pourquoi j'étais ici et à cause de qui. Je n'étais pas en tort, je n'avais donc pas à me sentir coupable de ce qui s'était passé, même si, nous étions d'accord, une bagarre faisait vraiment moche dans mon dossier pourtant irréprochable.

La porte des cachots grinça finalement, laissant entrer un Malefoy pédant comme jamais. Comme d'habitude, il m'ignora royalement et se contenta de toiser son parrain de ses prunelles argentées. Ce faisant, il lui reprochait sans doute son inaction, inaction qui lui a coûté la déchéance de son titre et un mois entier de retenue en ma compagnie. Rogue acheva de corriger une deuxième copie avant de toiser son filleul à son tour, levant la tête pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivé.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, Drago.

-Vous pourriez au moins faire pression sur McGonagall pour qu'elle me réhabilite…ou bien qu'elle lève ma punition, j'ai déjà purgé ma peine, non? Demanda la fouine, en une tentative foireuse d'amadouer le plus incorruptible des professeurs de Poudlard.

-Je ne fais qu'appliquer les directives que l'on m'a données. Coupa sèchement Rogue. Tu as eu un comportement inacceptable, tu dois en assumer les conséquences.

-Mais…protesta Drago, offusqué que son parrain lui ait refusé une telle faveur. Je…vous vous rendez-compte que c'est à cause de _lui _tout ce qui m'arrive?

Le _lui _en question se racla discrètement la gorge pour témoigner de sa présence. Les deux autres tournèrent la tête vers moi, et m'adressèrent le même rictus méprisant, à la seule différence près que celui de Drago exprimait un dégoût sous-jacent. Encore heureux que le Maître des Potions avait encore un tant soit peu d'estime à mon égard. De toute manière, en tant que professeur, n'était-il pas censé être impartial? Non, c'était à croire que non, à voir les uns et les autres favoriser des personnes qui ne le méritaient même pas. Je pouvais bien envisager que l'on préférât favoriser une élève comme Hermione puisqu'objectivement elle était excellente, dans toutes les matières, faisant de moi l'éternel second. Mais quelqu'un comme _Malefoy, _non, vraiment, je ne voyais pas. Il n'avait que le nom et la fortune, rien de réellement objectif…Mais il fallait dire qu'en soi, les exemples que j'employais étaient tout sauf objectifs, j'avais basé mes observations sur la fille dont j'étais amoureux et mon pire ennemi, et le fait qu'ils étaient des exemples connus n'enlevait rien au problème.

J'allais tout naturellement creuser ma théorie quand je fus tiré de mes pensées par le bruissement des parchemins que l'on rassemble. Rogue avait apparemment fini de corriger ses copies…pour le moment. La tâche n'était que différée, remise à plus tard. Malefoy me gratifia de son sempiternel regard meurtrier, auquel je répondis par la plus grande indifférence. Avec le temps, j'avais appris à me lasser de ses attaques, à rester stoïque, comme dirait Blaise, à serrer les fesses et à avancer.

-Puisque le garde-chasse est absent, commença Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour assurer les tâches qui lui incombent. J'espère que vous avez prévu de quoi vous tenir bien au chaud puisque ce soir, vous allez vous occuper du potager de l'école.

-C'est une blague? S'écria Malefoy, s'attirant le regard noir du maître des potions. Je veux bien nettoyer des chaudrons, éviscérer des grenouilles, astiquer tous les trophées de la salle des trophées, mais il est hors de question que j'aille _patauger _dans la gadoue! Si mon père savait ça…

Bien malgré moi, je laissai échapper un ricanement cynique, en pensant que mon propre père se foutait bien que moi, j'aille crapahuter dans la boue. Je levai les yeux au ciel, complètement excédé. Il n'y avait que Malefoy pour se comporter comme un gosse pourri-gâté un rien trop précieux, qui avait peur de tâcher ses chaussures hors de prix et de mettre de la boue dans ses cheveux blonds…Ce serait une idée, tiens, je crois bien que je hurlerais de rire si cela venait à arriver, mais j'avais tout intérêt à ne pas faire d'esclandres, je n'avais absolument pas envie d'écoper d'un mois de retenue supplémentaire. Pensivement, je me frottai la nuque, attendant la suite des directives.

-Je disais donc, reprit Rogue, imperturbable, que vous allez vous occuper du potager de l'école. Il va de soi que vous n'aurez pas le droit à la magie, vous aurez exclusivement des râteaux, des bêches, des pelles et une brouette. Des objections?

Tu parles. Il s'en moquait bien, de nos objections. C'était ce que l'on appelait une question rhétorique, une question qui n'appelait pas de réponse particulière. Malefoy pouvait geindre, couiner, supplier, se mettre à genoux, rien n'y changerait, il n'échapperait pas à la punition qui allait nous tuer à petit feu. Cela dit, la situation était presque risible. Nous étions censés être retenue pour nous transformer en larbins le temps d'une soirée, et Rogue voulait que l'on fasse du _jardinage? _à quand la petite virée dans la forêt interdite pour aller cueillir des champignons bondissants, dis? à temps sans doute, j'empêchai un sourire moqueur d'éclore sur mes lèvres trop fines. J'avais hâte de voir Malefoy à l'œuvre, cela s'annonçait particulièrement jouissif. Même si je n'allais pas non plus être à la fête.

Le petit groupe que nous constituions sortit du bureau de Rogue, mené par ce dernier. Nul ne pipait mot. On n'entendait plus que le bruit étouffé de nos pas sur les dalles froides. Je resserrai ma cape autour de moi, alors qu'un frisson insidieux me parcourait l'échine. Je regrettais de ne pas m'être assez couvert, j'espérais juste qu'une fois là bas je n'allais pas attraper la crève. Le vent frais du soir m'ébouriffa les cheveux, m'indiquant que nous étions enfin dehors. Le clair de lune baignait Poudlard d'une douce lueur argentée. Machinalement, je remarquai que la lune était presque pleine. J'eus une pensée pour le professeur Lupin, qui ne devait pas être au meilleur de sa forme en ce moment. J'eus un frisson à cette pensée. J'espérais que jamais, au grand jamais, je ne sois pas confronté à une telle situation. Étrangement, je me sentais étrangement compatissant envers ce professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, vieux avant l'heure, paria malgré lui. Nous avions bien plus en commun qu'on pourrait le croire. Sur ces pensées, je haussai les épaules avant de lancer un sourire goguenard à Malefoy, qui claquait des dents. Je savais bien que tout ceci n'était que du chiqué, qu'il en faisait trois tonnes pour amadouer le professeur Rogue, mais grâce à Merlin, celui-ci ne fléchissait pas, il ne faisait preuve d'aucune compassion. Après tout, nous n'étions que des délinquants, nous devions donc être punis, ce n'était pas plus difficile que cela. Encore heureux que les châtiments corporels avaient été abolis à Poudlard, sinon, Rusard nous aurait déjà pendus par les pieds. Et je pouvais dire en toute connaissance de cause que c'était une expérience particulièrement douloureuse et traumatisante.

Un énième frisson me parcourut l'échine, mais il n'avait rien à voir avec la fraîcheur du soir. Il était vrai qu'Octobre touchait à sa fin et que les températures commençaient à dégringoler, mais il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. De toute manière, j'avais passé un an en Bulgarie, j'étais immunisé contre le froid. Ici, l'hiver paraissait tellement plus doux, tellement plus supportable. Je n'avais pas à craindre que mes orteils ne se transformassent en glaçons. Je jetai un énième regard à Malefoy, qui geignait encore. J'en venais à penser que son cher père aurait dû l'envoyer à Durmstrang comme il s'en était si souvent vanté. D'une part, il aurait appris la vie, d'autre part, ça lui aurait fait les pieds. À Poudlard, en comparaison, la vie paraissait tellement plus douce, tellement plus voluptueuse. Dans un sens, qu'il existât une telle école n'était guère étonnant, l'institut de sorcellerie Durmstrang avait été dirigé d'une main de maître par Igor Karkaroff, accessoirement Mangemort. Qui plus est, le communisme avait laissé de profondes séquelles. Les retenues n'avaient rien à voir avec celles imposées ici. Là bas, on avait _réellement _l'impression de se rendre au goulag, l'éducation était très stricte, quasi-militaire. Cela ne m'étonnait pas qu'il n'y ait presque que des garçons là bas, les rares filles qui y étaient tout de même scolarisées étaient toutes au moins des sang-mêlés, les enfants de Moldus n'étant pas admis à l'institut. Et elles étaient drôlement coriaces, bien plus difficiles à séduire que leurs camarades britanniques…

Un tintement métallique me tira de mes souvenirs. Rogue était en train de nous distribuer les outils adéquats. Je regardais Malefoy s'emparer d'une bêche, complètement dépité. Je jetai un regard circulaire au terrain boueux pour mesurer l'ampleur de la tâche qui nous attendait. En effet, il nous faudrait plus d'un soir pour enlever toutes les mauvaises herbes venues recouvrir d'un voile vert le potager de l'école. Puisqu'Hagrid n'était plus là pour s'en occuper, personne n'avait songé à le faire. Mais dans ce cas, d'où provenaient les légumes qu'on nous donnait à manger aux repas, puisqu'ici, à l'évidence, plus rien ne poussait? _Les elfes. _La réponse paraissait surprenante, et pourtant, quand on y regardait de plus près, pas tant que ça. Les elfes se surpassaient à chaque fois, et j'eus un sourire amusé en pensant à Hermione qui voulait leur donner une rétribution en échange de leurs bons et loyaux services. C'était culotté, comme idée, mais potentiellement inutile, puisqu'ils étaient _nés _pour servir les sorciers, ils aimaient ça, ils _étaient _ça. C'était dans leur gênes, dans leur essence même, et même ça, Hermione ne l'avait pas compris, préférant laisser triompher son bon cœur.

Le temps de tourner la tête, et Rogue n'était plus là. Il était allé s'abriter dans la cabane désormais inhabitée du garde-chasse, sans doute pour terminer de corriger ses copies tout en nous gardant à l'œil. D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux de m'activer, de faire taire mes pensées en ébullition. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire réprimander en raison de mon inaction. Je mis alors des gants en peau de dragon. Non seulement ils me protégeraient des mauvaises herbes magiques et de leurs effets indésirables, mais aussi, mes doigts ne seraient pas engourdis par le froid. Bon gré, mal gré, je me mis à arracher une à une les mauvaises herbes à la main, tandis que Malefoy s'escrimait à enlever les siennes à l'aide de sa bêche, mais à dire vrai, il en faisait de la charpie.

-Tu comptes vraiment les arracher à la main? S'enquit mon meilleur ennemi, effaré par une telle perspective.

-Et pourquoi pas? M'enquis-je avec suffisance. Moi, au moins, je les arrache bien, pas comme toi qui es en train de les réduire en bouillie.

-Fais comme tu veux. Grinça le blond. C'est vrai que tu es tellement plus intelligent que tout le monde. Mais tu vois, moi, je gagne du temps!

-Je préfère prendre mon temps et faire les choses bien plutôt que les bâcler pour être rapidement débarrassé. Répliquai-je avec sagesse. Tu devrais en faire application pour tes devoirs, je suis certain que tu aurais des meilleures notes.

-La ferme! Grogna Drago, me montrant ainsi par a+b que je venais de toucher une corde sensible. Parle pour toi, c'est facile de se pavaner quand on est le chouchou des profs. Au fait, ça ne te dérange pas que ta petite-amie Granger te fasse de l'ombre? C'est malsain, la compétition dans un couple.

-Ce-n'est-pas-ma-petite-amie. Sifflai-je, avec colère. Et il n'y a aucune compétition entre nous. Alors je te conseille vivement de ne plus te mêler de ça, tu en as suffisamment fait.

-Aurais-je touché un point sensible? Gloussa l'ex-préfet-en-chef. T'aimes pas qu'on parle mal de Granger, n'est-ce pas?

-Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur elle? Elle ne t'a rien fait. Pestai-je entre mes dents.

Pourquoi cette question au juste? Je n'en savais rien. Peut-être que je cherchais simplement à comprendre. Pourquoi, l'éternelle question. Et sitôt que j'eus posé cette question, je la regrettai amèrement. Mais la curiosité était plus forte que tout. Malefoy darda sur moi un regard venimeux tout en continuant de bêcher.

-Elle existe, c'est suffisant. Les sang-de-bourbe sont des erreurs de la nature.

-Il y a d'autres enfants de moldus dans l'école. Soulignai-je, avec exaspération.

-Oui, mais _eux, _Notty Nott, savent se tenir à carreaux. Ils ne disent rien, ils ne font rien de particulier, ils ne restent pas dans mes pattes, bref, ils _n'existent _pas.

-Allez. Soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Avoue que ça t'emmerde qu'Hermione soit supérieure à toi à tous points de vue.

-Une sang-de-bourbe ne sera jamais _supérieure _à un sang-pur! Gronda Malefoy, rouge écarlate. Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Nott, tu pourrais être relégué parmi les traîtres à leur sang en un trait de temps.

-Sont-ce des menaces? Je m'enquis, avec humeur.

-Pas si tu reviens dans le droit chemin. Répliqua la fouine, froidement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un sifflement sarcastique. _Revenir dans le droit chemin. _Tous avaient ce mot là à la bouche. Mon père. Blaise. Et maintenant, Malefoy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils appelaient au juste, revenir dans le droit chemin? Devenir comme eux? Recevoir la Marque? Renier mes convictions? Cesser de me battre pour les idéaux qu'étaient la Justice et la Liberté? Je dardai sur Malefoy une œillade implacable. Tout le monde savait que j'allais être le premier à partir, que j'étais le plus âgé d'entre eux. Malefoy allait avoir dix-huit ans en juin. Moi, j'allais tout doucement vers mes dix-neuf ans (1) . Voldemort me voulait, parce que j'étais très doué pour espionner, mais moi, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais rejoindre aucun ordre, aucune conspiration. Je ne voulais pas, mais se préoccupait-on seulement de ma volonté? Ma volonté ne valait rien, je n'avais qu'à obéir, à m'asservir, à me mettre à genoux pour recevoir l'adoubement fatal, pour rejoindre cette secte secrète, assoiffée de pouvoir et de sang. Je n'avais qu'à renoncer à mes désirs, à mes ambitions. M'enfermer dans un foutu carcan. Ne plus exister. M'oublier pour de bon. Je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre, cela m'était pénible à envisager.

-Si tant est que je me sois égaré un jour. Je répondis non sans grimacer, tout en arrachant de nouvelles herbes.

-En agissant de la sorte, Nott, ce n'est pas toi que tu mets en danger, mais nous tous! Persifla Malefoy avec haine. Peut-être que tu t'en prendras plein la gueule, mais nous, on subira quand même les dommages collatéraux.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Niai-je, légèrement perdu, en toute sincérité.

-Le fait que tu fricotes avec Granger. M'asséna la fouine, non sans esquisser un sourire moqueur au passage. Ce n'est pas toi que tu compromets, mais notre _race _toute entière. Tu n'as pas le droit de décider pour nous tous et je ne te laisserai pas faire.

-Tu ne peux rien y faire. Sifflai-je en serrant les dents.

-Bien sûr que si. Répliqua Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne laisserai pas nos lignées pâtir de tes passions. Tu es si faible, Notty Nott, si sujet à tes ardeurs.

-N'y pense même pas. Grondai-je avec colère, tout en devinant _précisément _ce qu'il avait dans la tête, tant ses intentions étaient limpides, claires comme de l'eau de roche. Quoique tu aies l'intention de faire, abandonne. Tu ne parviendras pas à tout détruire. À _nous _détruire.

-Même si elle apprenait par _inadvertance _que la jolie Tracy Davis est ta petite-amie? Gloussa Malefoy, visiblement fier de lui-même.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de tiquer, piqué sur le vif. Certes, j'avais des doutes sur ce point, mais il aurait fallu que je sois fou, voire même suicidaire pour seulement montrer à Malefoy qu'il venait de toucher une corde sensible. Alors, je tentais d'être autant impassible que possible, j'affichais un masque de composition. Ne surtout pas laisser entendre que je venais de me faire avoir. Surtout pas.

-Tu ne luis diras rien, n'est-ce pas? Sifflai-je entre mes dents. De toute manière, elle n'y croira pas si ça vient de toi. Elle te déteste.

-Oh, mais ne t'en fais pas, me confia Malefoy d'un ton badin, je sais me montrer extrêmement persuasif quand je veux, même Granger n'y résiste pas.

-Que veux-tu dire? Je soufflai dans un murmure, alors que la simple idée qu'il ait pu _l'effleurer _me rendait malade.

-Granger a beau être une sale sang-de-bourbe, elle n'en reste pas moins une femme.

-Je te jure, martelai-je, menaçant, si tu t'avises de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, tu me le paieras très cher. Tu n'auras pas assez d'une vie pour regretter de t'en être pris aux personnes qui me sont chères.

-Oh, ne crains rien, je ne voudrais pas me salir les mains en touchant ta Sainte Granger. Mais…quelqu'un d'autre peut faire le sale boulot à ma place…si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_L'ordure. _Ses insinuations étaient ignobles. Inconcevables. Inenvisageable. Et pourtant, elles m'atteignaient en plein cœur, comme autant de coups de poignard. Oui, je voyais parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire, et le simple fait qu'il évoque n'en serait-ce que l'idée suffisait à me soulever l'estomac. Quel genre de personne pouvait ainsi se délecter de la souffrance de quelqu'un d'autre, qui pouvait se permettre de nier l'appartenance au genre humain de cette même personne, en l'avilissant, en lui inspirant la terreur, en la privant de toute dignité? Moi vivant, jamais rien de tel n'arrivera à Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas t'imaginer, m'interpella Malefoy en me toisant d'un regard dégoûté, mais je ne parlais ni de moi, ni d'un élève de Poudlard. Tu sais tout comme moi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres monte en puissance, et si quelqu'un doit s'en prendre à la sang-de-bourbe c'est bien lui, surtout qu'elle pourrait servir d'appât pour Potter…Je dis ça, je ne dis rien. Crois moi, Nott, ses jours à Poudlard sont comptés. Qu'on l'aide à se suicider reviendrait presque à lui rendre service, la damnation éternelle n'est rien en comparaison à ce qui l'attend dehors. Pour l'instant, elle s'en sort bien parce qu'elle a un bon toutou de garde, mais une fois que _tu _ne seras plus là, plus personne ne sera là pour la protéger puisqu'elle s'est séparée de Saint Potter et de sa chère Belette. Et si je ne m'abuse, c'est pour bientôt…très bientôt.

_Il bluffe. _n'avais-je cessé de répéter alors que Malefoy m'assénait sa tirade, sans aucune compassion. Cela me tuait de l'admettre, mais il avait _raison. _En dehors de Poudlard, elle ne serait pas en sécurité. Et tant que j'étais là, elle était simplement en sursis. Mais qu'en savait-il dans le fond, que j'allais bientôt partir? La réponse s'imposa à moi, telle une cruelle évidence. Toute cette vérité, je m'étais appliqué à l'occulter, et mon masque rassurant se fendillait, révélant ce qui était tout derrière. Ma peur de la voir partir, pire encore, de la voir morte. Maintes fois, une telle image m'avait fait cauchemarder. Après avoir perdu ma mère, je craignais de la perdre elle. Parce que sans elle, j'allais réellement être abandonné, livré à moi-même.

Je tournai le dos dédaigneusement à Malefoy, mais c'était plutôt pour la forme. Il s'agissait surtout de masquer mon trouble grandissant. Il n'y avait qu'en arrachant les herbes que j'étais susceptible de calmer mes tremblements, parce que sinon, c'était la tête de Malefoy que j'allais arracher. Néanmoins, avec sagesse, je m'exhortai au calme, et de retourner au travail. J'avais bien l'intention d'ignorer Malefoy pour le restant de la soirée, même si le blond n'était pas du même avis. Dommage que nous n'ayons pas de baguette, j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir lui lancer un Silencio. À la place, je n'avais plus qu'à me concentrer sur mon dur labeur pour ne pas penser à l'extérieur, pour ne pas me laisser bouffer par ces pensées délétères. _Il bluffe. _Oui mais voilà, je ne pouvais pas empêcher ses mots de tourner en boucle dans me tête. _C'est pour bientôt, _disait-il, _pour très bientôt. _

* * *

><p>Généralement, lorsque quelqu'un disait <em>on doit parler, <em>ça annonçait une catastrophe. Je savais bien ce que ces quelques mots signifiaient, j'en avais fait les frais plus d'une fois. Mais ce soir, c'était la fois de trop, la fois où ces mots deviendraient des adieux fermes et définitifs, faits en bonne et due forme. Ce soir là, j'étais en train de dîner à la table des Serpentard lorsque Blaise m'avait donné un coup de coude pour m'avertir qu'Hermione était en train de traverser la Grande Salle, tout droit vers notre table. J'avais froncé les sourcils. Hermione, en territoire ennemi? Depuis que nous étions à Poudlard, jamais elle ne s'était permise de le faire, de toute manière, elle savait qu'elle se serait faite lyncher par mes pairs. Mais ce soir, elle ne semblait plus rien n'avoir à perdre, elle exposait au grand jour ses tendances suicidaires.

Elle s'était plantée devant moi. L'expression qu'arborait son visage était indéchiffrable. Je n'arrivais pas à poser des mots sur le regard qu'elle me lança alors. Furieux, haineux, déçu, triste aussi. Tout ça à la fois. Et c'était perturbant. D'emblée, j'avais su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne s'était plus maquillée, ni même coiffée, et elle semblait avoir pleuré. _Quoi? _m'étais-je demandé en avisant ses yeux rougis. Weasmoche avait encore fait des siennes? Mais à la voir me foudroyer du regard de la sorte, je me doutais que Weasmoche, pour une fois, n'avait rien fait. J'avais vaguement le sentiment que c'était de ma faute. Comme pour changer. Instinctivement, je glissai un regard vers Malefoy. Le blond observait la scène avec attention, se délectant de la mascarade qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Une sale impression vint me tordre les tripes et déverser dans ma bouche un goût ignoble. Le chocolat était presque bon, en comparaison. Hermione dut rassembler tout son courage de Gryffondor pour m'adresser ces quelques mots:

-Théodore, tu as une minute? On doit parler.

_Théodore. _Pas Théo. Lorsqu'elle employait mon prénom en entier, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Et surtout pas lorsqu'elle me parlait sur ce ton. Avais-je seulement rêvé, ou bien le sanglot dans sa voix était encore perceptible? L'air dans mes poumons se raréfia. Bientôt, à ce rythme là, je n'allais plus pouvoir respirer. Je cherchai un peu de courage du côté de Blaise, mais mon ami regardait ostensiblement ailleurs. _Merci pour le soutien mec, tu n'étais pas obligé. _C'était bizarre, mais j'avais le vague sentiment que ce soir, j'allais devoir répondre de mes actes, prendre enfin les conclusions qui s'imposaient dans de tels cas de figure. Autrement dit, j'étais mal barré. Et pas qu'un peu.

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais incapable de dire un son, tant j'avais l'estomac noué par l'anxiété. Et j'avais le poids de la culpabilité sur mes épaules, qui ne supportaient plus grand-chose en ce moment. À la place, je me contentai de repousser mon assiette, et de me lever. En silence, nous quittâmes la Grande Salle, sous le regard interloqué de quelques élèves. Hermione marchait en silence, quelques pas devant moi. Elle était trop en colère pour adopter une démarche davantage modérée. Elle ouvrit la porte de la première salle vide venue et nous enferma à l'intérieur. La Gryffondor passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, et me toisa froidement.

-Maintenant, tu m'expliques ce que signifie ce bordel.

_Ce bordel? _J'avais tenté de feindre l'innocence. J'avais fait de mon mieux, je le jurais. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas être suffisant. La culpabilité se lisait sur mon visage. Même si je n'étais plus avec Tracy à proprement parler, ma faute ne s'effaçait pas pour autant. Si seulement j'avais pu la faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique, si seulement j'avais pu m'en laver, si j'avais pu en sortir blanchi, tout aurait été pour le mieux. Mais la fatalité, au point où nous en étions, n'était vraiment pas disposé à nous laisser tranquilles. Non, ce n'était pas une question de fatalité. C'était tout simplement de ma faute, de ma seule et unique faute.

-C'est vrai ce que Malefoy dit? Que tu sors avec Tracy Davis?

_Malefoy. _étrangement, je me doutais bien que ce petit con était derrière tout ça. Le voir sourire ainsi m'avait mis à la puce à l'oreille. Et le souvenir de notre petite discussion restait cuisant. Ce connard avait osé bafouer la promesse qu'il m'avait faite, à savoir ne rien divulguer quant à ma petite histoire avec Tracy. Parce que nous étions d'accord, c'était à moi de l'annoncer à Hermione. Pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'elle le sache par la bouche d'un autre serait pire que tout, Et c'était précisément ce qui s'était passé. Malefoy lui avait tout balancé, elle l'avait cru et par une simple relation de cause à effets, j'étais dans la merde. _Connard. _Il aura vraiment tout fait pour me pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout.

-Je t'ai dit ce qu'il en était. Répondis-je en tâchant de rester stoïque autant que faire se peut.

-Tu m'avais dit que c'était simplement une fille avec laquelle tu couchais! Pas ta _petite-amie! _explosa Hermione, d'une voix suraigüe.

-C'est…compliqué. Je me contentai de murmurer avec lassitude.

-Tout est toujours compliqué avec toi. Soupira-t-elle avec amertume, en m'adressant un regard chargé de reproches. J'en ai assez de tes mensonges.

-Je n'ai pas menti! M'écriai-je, agacé. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, mais pas tout à fait faux non plus. Je…je te l'ai dit, c'est juste une fille que je baisais pour passer le temps. Je ne ressentais rien pour elle.

-Ah ouais? Rétorqua Hermione, mauvaise. C'est pour ça que dans la salle commune des Serpentard, elle était toujours avec toi, dans tes bras, sur toi, au point même qu'elle venait _dormir _dans tes bras, dans _ton _lit, dans _ton _dortoir?

-Mais toi aussi tu as déjà dormi avec moi. Plaidai-je, ne me rendant pas compte de l'erreur que je venais de commettre. Ça ne veut rien dire.

-ça ne veut rien dire, vraiment? Piailla Hermione, rouge écarlate. Alors tu fonctionnes comme ça, toi? Tu invites n'importe quelle fille à _dormir _avec toi? Mais bien sûr!

-Mais c'est toi aussi, tu ne piges jamais rien! m'exclamai-je, furieux, alors que j'avais commencé à faire les cent pas dans la pièce pour me calmer.

-Non, en effet, je ne pige rien. Ironisa-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais vas-y! explique moi! J'ai du mal à comprendre ta logique.

-D'accord, je suis sorti avec Tracy. Je finis par avouer, à contrecœur. Elle était censée être ma petite amie, mais…je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Je…Quand je te dis que je n'avais pas de sentiments pour elle, tu dois me croire. Demande lui toi-même au besoin, elle te dira ce qu'il en est si tu ne me crois pas! Tant et si bien que sur la fin…j'en étais plus capable. J'arrivais même plus à baiser. J'ai cassé avec elle.

-Quel dommage! Ironisa à nouveau la lionne, se moquant ouvertement de moi. Tu ne pouvais plus baiser ta salope, mais quel dommage. Pour un peu, j'en aurais pleuré.

-Mais tu _as _pleuré. Soulignai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai pleuré. S'esclaffa Hermione, proche de l'hystérie. J'ai pleuré, voyez-vous ça! Mais comment j'aurais-dû réagir, dis-moi, comment? J'aurais dû sourire, applaudir des deux mains, des deux pieds même? Je devais dire amen à ta putain de liaison et être demoiselle d'honneur le jour où vous auriez décidé de vous marier? Pire encore, vous m'auriez demandé d'être la marraine de vos gosses? Mais te rends-tu seulement compte, ou alors tu es trop con pour ce faire?

-Hermione, putain, écoute moi. Sifflai-je entre mes dents, blessé par les propos de mon amie.

-T'écouter? Mais je ne fais que t'écouter. Tout ira bien Hermione, tout ira bien, tu me dis. Tu dis toujours que ça va bien, mais en fait ça ne va pas. Nooooon, tu es juste avec Tracy pour le cul, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, après tout tu baises cette pauvre fille pour ton bon plaisir! Et moi, je suis quoi dans tout ça? Tu joues avec moi comme tu as pu jouer avec toutes les autres? Vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi! Tu espères avoir le privilège de me passer sur le corps? Vas-y, dis-moi! Maintenant que tu sais que je suis vierge, tu vois là un nouveau défi à relever? Tu as parié avec tes petits copains Serpentard que tu arriverais à dépuceler la sainte nitouche de Poudlard?

-Hermione, putain, arrête ça! Hurlai-je en serrant les poings. ARRETE! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, putain, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? Tu penses vraiment que je suis comme ça?

-La vérité, explosa-t-elle, le visage baigné de larmes, c'est que je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi! Tu…où est Théodore, bordel, où est-il? Ce n'est pas toi, ça ne peut pas être toi. Ça ne se peut pas, ça ne se peut pas, ça ne se peut pas.

-Hermione…suppliai-je d'une voix brisée.

J'avais déjà amorcé un pas vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle venait de proférer. J'avais la gorge nouée, les yeux qui piquaient, et ce profond sentiment d'impuissance qui s'insinuait en moi. Je ne supportais pas de la voir ainsi, dans un état aussi déplorable. Je voulais la voir sourire, l'entendre rire, pas pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et devenir complètement hystérique. Tout était de ma faute, je n'avais récolté que ce que j'avais semé, je le savais, mais ça me tuait à petit feu. Je m'en voulais d'être responsable de son chagrin, d'avoir meurtri son cœur fragile. Elle ne méritait pas que je lui fasse ça, et pourtant je l'avais fait. Elle avait raison, je n'étais qu'un monstre. Un putain de monstre. _Merlin, ou qui que vous soyez, je vous en conjure, achevez-moi. _

-Ne m'approche pas! S'égosilla-t-elle. Ne me touche plus! Tu me dégoûtes!

-Hermione.

-Tu n'es plus rien pour moi! Je te déteste. Tu m'entends, Théodore, je te hais! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça, tu n'avais pas le droit!

-Hermione. Murmurai-je, pour la seconde fois.

-Tu étais censé être mon ami! J'ai osé croire que tu valais mieux que tous les autres pourritures de ta maison mais apparemment je me suis trompée, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux!

-Hermione. Répétai-je, inlassablement, l'agacement commençant à poindre en moi.

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre! Sanglotait-t-elle, inconsolable. Tu n'es qu'un putain de monstre. C'est vrai quoi, je ne suis rien moi, je ne suis qu'une sang-de-bourbe, je suis indigne du _grand_ Théodore Nott. Tu me l'as dit toi-même, que je n'étais qu'une sang-de-bourbe. Tu l'as dit toi-même que je ne suis rien, qu'on ne doit pas se fréquenter et tu avais raison, surtout quand on voit le résultat. Je t'aurais bien dit que tu n'es qu'un connard mais je n'en ai même pas la force, je n'en ai même plus la force, c'est drôle hein?

-HERMIONE, BORDEL! Beuglai-je, la faisant sursauter, puis pleurer de plus belle.

Oubliant ses trop nombreuses injonctions, oubliant qu'elle m'avait ordonné de ne plus la toucher, je m'étais approché d'elle. Elle ne chercha même pas à se débattre, elle ne chercha même pas à se dégager, elle était bien trop faible, écrasée par le chagrin. Je la ceinturais de mes bras, pour la serrer fort, parce que je ne voulais pas la perdre, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Doucement, je dégageais les cheveux qui étaient dans son cou gracile, puis je pressai mes lèvres contre sa tempe, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille, aussi fermement qu'il m'était possible.

-Hermione, je t'interdis de penser que tu n'es rien pour moi. Au contraire. Tu…tu as fini par prendre de la place. Toute la place. Et quoi que tu puisses penser de moi n'y changera rien. Tu es tout pour moi, tu comprends? Et si je ne t'ai rien dit pour Tracy, c'est parce que je n'ai pas eu les couilles de te le dire. J'ai vraiment voulu t'en parler. Crois-moi, j'ai cherché toutes les façons possibles et imaginables de te l'annoncer mais j'en étais incapable. Pour moi, il n'y avait pas lieu que j'en parle, c'était sans importance. Ce n'était même pas sérieux, tu m'entends?

-je t'ai dit de ne plus me toucher. Protesta-t-elle faiblement, alors qu'elle essayait de se dégager de mon étreinte.

-Ce n'était pas sérieux, repris-je, imperturbable, parce que j'avais des sentiments infiniment plus forts pour une autre. C'est pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Ça ne pouvait pas marcher parce que je pensais à toi quand j'étais avec elle. J'aurais voulu que tu sois à sa place lorsque je l'embrassais, lorsque je lui tenais la main ou lorsque je la serrais dans mes bras. C'est à toi que je pensais lorsque nous baisions. Tu étais partout, tout le temps, et même ça elle l'a compris. Elle ne m'en a pas voulu d'être tombé _amoureux _de ma meilleure amie. Elle savait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Puis de toute manière, elle aimait Blaise. Alors nous étions quittes.

-Super, railla-t-elle, je ne vous savais pas adeptes des ménages à trois.

-Je t'aime. Je finis par lâcher, à court d'arguments. Je t'aime, Hermione, tu le comprends ça? Ça me _tue _de voir que tu as cette image là de moi.

-Tu m'aimes. Souffla-t-elle avec tristesse. Alors pourquoi tu me fais mal, pourquoi tu me blesses? Pourquoi tu m'as brisé le cœur?

-Je pense que c'est inévitable. Éludai-je avec sagesse. Je sais, ça ne m'excuse en rien…Mais si je pouvais réparer tout ce que j'ai pu faire, crois-moi, je le ferais. Dix fois plutôt qu'une. Je préférerais souffrir mille morts plutôt que vivre sans toi.

-Tu m'as fait tellement de mal. Gémit-elle avant de sangloter à nouveau, alors que j'embrassais sa tempe à nouveau.

-Je sais. Chuchotai-je contre son oreille, tout en la berçant contre moi. Je sais. Et je sais aussi que je n'ai pas le droit d'implorer ton pardon.

-Je t'ai pardonné de trop nombreuses fois. Souffla-t-elle à travers ses larmes. Je t'ai toujours pardonné, je t'ai toujours tout passé, même quand tu as été ignoble avec moi, même quand tu m'as reniée à cause de ces conneries de valeur du sang. Je ne peux pas te pardonner, Théodore, je ne peux plus. C'est fini.

-Tu…tu n'as pas le droit. Croassai-je, la voix rauque. Tu…On a tout surmonté ensemble, tu te souviens, Hermione? Ça a toujours été toi et moi, toujours. T'as pas le droit de tout briser comme ça sur un coup de tête. On a été blessés, on est tombés, mais on s'est toujours relevés. Je…

-Je le sais tout ça. Hoqueta-t-elle. Je le sais. Mais…Je ne peux pas…je ne peux plus…Je suis désolée. Je…Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais c'est ça qui me fait mal. C'est ça qui me bouffe de l'intérieur, qui me tue à petit feu. Je suis désolée…Tu dois me laisser m'en aller. S'il te plaît Théo, s'il te plaît. Fais ça pour moi, d'accord?

-Pourquoi on n'essaie pas? Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, alors pourquoi on n'essaie pas? C'est vrai, tu préfères tout casser plutôt que tenter le diable! Mais pour une fois, tu ne sais pas tout, Hermione, tu as toujours été mauvaise en divination si je ne m'abuse? Tu ne sais pas si ça va marcher ou pas, alors pourquoi tu fuis? Pourquoi on n'essaie pas? Pourquoi ça sonne comme un adieu, putain, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu vas te casser sans regarder en arrière?

-Mais parce que c'en est un…gémit Hermione, en se retournant pour être face à moi. Je…Je ne peux pas me lancer dans une autre histoire alors que j'ai à peine cicatrisé de l'ancienne, tu vois? Je…je ne peux pas. S'il n'y avait pas eu Ron, peut-être que ça aurait été possible entre nous. Ça aurait été même plus que probable. Mais voilà, tu es parti, je me suis retrouvée seule, il y a eu Ron et il m'a jetée comme une malpropre.

-Hermione. J'ai tellement plus à offrir que tu ne peux le croire. Chuchotai-je doucement, alors que son visage était extrêmement proche du mien. Je…

Elle posa doucement un index sur mes lèvres brûlantes. Elle leva vers moi son visage trempé de larmes. Visage que j'aurais aimé prendre en coupe, caresser, embrasser. Tout, mais ne plus voir cette tristesse qui l'habitait, ne plus la voir pleurer.

-Laisse moi du temps, d'accord? Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais j'ai besoin de cicatriser mes blessures. Seule. Puis si ça se trouve, d'ici quelques années, tu ne penseras même plus à moi. Tu…Tu seras avec une fille magnifique, que tu aimeras comme un fou et tu seras heureux comme jamais. Et moi, je serai en train de prier Merlin pour que tu lèves une seule fois les yeux vers moi.

-C'est impossible. Soufflai-je, tout près de ses lèvres.

Alors, sans que je n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit pour la retenir, une larme scélérate naquit du coin de l'œil pour rouler sur ma joue. Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer, je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer, j'étais un Nott et un Nott n'était pas faible. J'avais eu beau me répéter tout cela comme un mantra, rien n'y avait fait, les larmes avaient coulé. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ce que ma mère m'avait dit un jour. Elle m'avait dit en riant que lorsqu'un homme pleure pour une femme, c'est qu'elle en valait la peine, c'est que c'était elle et pas une autre. J'aurais aimé avoir la naïveté de Maman, de croire en tout ce qu'elle croyait. Moi aussi j'aurais voulu y croire, y voir naître un nouvel espoir. Mais à la place, il n'y avait que le cadavre de mon cœur, et des mares de sang tout autour. Putain, si j'avais pu m'y noyer, si j'avais pu cesser de respirer, cesser de vivre, tout mais ne plus ressentir cette peine qui m'oppressait, mitigé au sentiment dérangeant de tout avoir foiré, sur toute la ligne. Je n'avais même pas réussi à la protéger de moi, quel genre d'ami étais-je donc?

L'autre fois, j'avais dit à Matthew qu'elles finissaient toutes par revenir vers nous, parce qu'elles ne pouvaient plus se passer de nous. Même sur ce point, je m'étais fourvoyé. Moi-même je n'y croyais plus, et pourtant, seul Merlin savait qu'il y a quelques semaines encore, j'y croyais dur comme fer. Oui mais voilà, les choses ne se passaient jamais comme prévu, il y avait toujours un aléa pour tout faire foirer, pour réduire à néant tous les efforts que nous avions pu déployer. Reconstruire, pour mieux démolir après. Pire que les supplices antiques, pire que Tantale, pire que Prométhée, pire que Pénélope. Et le pire, c'est que son putain d'Ulysse est revenu à Ithaque, même après toutes ses années. Elle avait réussi à rester fidèle, à ne pas se laisser abuser par d'autres prétendants qui ont tout fait pour lui passer la corde au cou. Elle avait réussi…elle avait réussi. Et moi…moi, j'avais le cœur exsangue, l'espoir qui s'amenuisait peu à peu. Tout n'était qu'utopie, une putain d'utopie. On ne pouvait rien faire pour échapper à son destin, pour s'empêcher de sombrer dans les ténèbres chaque jour un peu plus. On ne pouvait rien faire pour repousser l'échéance, notre passé nous rattrapait immanquablement.

Je savais de quoi mon futur était fait. La mort. Les illusions brisées une par une. La damnation à chaque personne tuée. La peur de ne pas voir le nouveau jour. Perdre un peu de son humanité. Mourir jeune. Elle était belle, mon utopie. Elle était brisée en morceaux, piétinée, lacérée, il n'en restait plus rien, juste un tas de poussières qui finirait par se disperser à la première bourrasque. Je n'avais plus rien qui serait susceptible de me retenir, plus rien pour m'y raccrocher, comme un naufragé à un rafiot de fortune. Je n'avais plus qu'à me laisser sombrer dans les abysses, à chuter pour de bon. Je devais me faire une raison, l'utopie que je m'étais appliqué à bâtir pendant toutes ces années n'existerait que sur les quelques parchemins ayant servi de brouillons à mes essais aussi catastrophiques les uns que les autres. J'étais un rêveur, j'étais un idéaliste, je n'y pouvais rien. Et une fois de plus, une gigantesque claque m'avait jeté face contre terre, me faisant brutalement renouer avec la réalité. Je n'avais plus qu'à cligner des yeux, à demi-assommé, pour tenter de renouer le contact avec ce monde qui ne m'appartenait plus.

-Bien. Je murmurai froidement en me détachant d'elle, me faisant soudainement plus distant. Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit. On ne peut pas jouer indéfiniment, Hermione. On a joué et on a perdu. Fin de l'histoire. J'espère simplement pour toi que tu n'auras pas de regrets. Dans de tels cas de figure, il est impossible de retourner en arrière, je pense que tu le sais.

_Game over. _Je devais partir. Garder la face. M'enfuir tant qu'il en était encore temps. Mais toutes ces options semblaient toutes aussi inimaginables les unes que les autres. Je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre, j'en étais foutrement incapable. Mais avais-je le choix, à part enterrer tout ça pour de bon, ne plus me laisser atteindre? Non, je n'avais pas le choix. Marche ou crève, disait-on, c'était comme ça par chez-nous. C'était comme ça partout. Moi, je ne voulais pas crever. Je m'accrochais à cette vie comme un dément, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Maintes fois, on avait tenté de m'éjecter par-dessus bord, mais j'avais toujours tenu bon.

Aujourd'hui, cette force m'avait quitté. J'étais vide, privé de ma substance. J'étais paradoxalement rempli d'un vide sidéral, effrayant. Un prélude à une chute sans fin. Blaise avait raison, en fin de compte. La vie n'était pas un putain de jeu. La vie, c'était un peu comme la roulette russe. On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. J'ai braqué le fusil sur ma propre tempe. J'ai appuyé sur la gâchette. Et le coup était parti, me faisant sauter le caisson. Oui, j'avais perdu. Et la défaite me laissait un goût amer sur le bout de la langue. Je n'avais même plus l'esprit suffisamment combattif pour tenter une sortie honorable, je n'avais plus la force de rien. Mon sang fuyait par mes plaies béantes, celles qui n'avaient jamais réellement cicatrisé. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre dans un coin qu'une âme charitable ne vienne enfin m'achever.

* * *

><p>(1) Petite explication concernant l'âge de Théodore, Malefoy &amp; Hermione. La plupart des élèves en septième année, s'ils sont nés entre Janvier &amp; août vont avoir 17 ans. Rappelez-vous qu'il faut avoir onze ans révolus le 1er Septembre pour aller à Poudlard. Hermione étant née le 15 Septembre, elle n'aurait pas été dans la même année qu'Harry et Ron si elle était née la même année qu'eux. Elle a donc logiquement un an de plus qu'eux. Le 1er septembre de sa rentrée, soit en 1991, Hermione avait 12 ans. Au 1er Septembre 1997, Hermione avait donc 18 ans, si on fait le calcul. À la date du 15 septembre, elle fêtera donc ses 19 ans. Idem pour Théodore, qui fêtera ses 19 ans en décembre. C'est une date arbitrairement décidée, je n'ai pas trouvé d'informations à ce sujet. Mais étrangement, avec tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur les natifs Capricorne, il y a vraiment des choses qui coïncidaient *sort très loin*<p>

* * *

><p>.Noooooon. Ne me lynchez pas, que j'aie au moins le temps de m'expliquer! Je vous l'ai dit que nos amoureux allaient morfler, et encore, ce n'est que le début! Certes, on pourrait croire qu'ils ont définitivement cassé, MAIS…parce que oui, il y a un mais…ce n'est que temporaire, je vous rassure! Je vous promets également qu'ils se mettront ensemble pour de bon d'ici quelques chapitres (pas beaucoup, il ne faut pas non plus trop faire traîner les choses), mais ils auront quand même d'autres épreuves à traverser. Mon intrigue se goupille lentement mais sûrement. On devrait assister prochainement au retour de Katherine Donovan et Matthew Forbes, qui ont définitivement un rôle à jouer dans l'histoire et Nott senior, parce qu'on ne l'a pas encore assez vu. Et tant que j'y pense, la présence de Lupin dans la fic' est toute sauf innocente, il devrait également prendre de l'importance. Le Théodore des premiers chapitres va également revenir, des claques vont se perdre =D Bref, tout ça pour dire que la suite risque d'être riche en émotions, en romance, en suspense et plein d'autres petites choses, cela ne fait que commencer. N'oubliez pas que tout est lié, et pour tout vous dire, j'ai hâte d'écrire les prochains chapitres, tant ça s'annonce intéressant. Et même si je suis une vilaine auteuse qui adore torturer les personnages dans ses fics, j'ai quand même le droit à une petite review, non? Vraiment pas? *regard de chien battu* Bon bah, au moins, j'aurais essayé. À dans deux semaines pour la suite! Bisous.<p> 


	10. Philtres d'amour

__Hello!

Déjà, je voudrais m'excuser pour ne pas avoir répondu individuellement aux reviews qui m'ont été envoyées sur le chapitre précédent, c'était un cas de force majeure puisque fanfiction . net n'arrête pas de buguer depuis quelques temps et c'est la galère pour faire quoi que ce soit dessus -notamment pour publier les chapitres & répondre aux reviews, ça fonctionne quand ça veut bien et c'est chiant. Bref. Sans plus tarder, je vous livre le chapitre 9 de cette fanfiction, en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que le précédent. Le chapitre 10 devrait être publié le **samedi 10 mars, **qui est une date certaine puisque le chapitre est déjà écrit (: Bisous bisous.

_**Réponse aux reviews**_ (exceptionnellement, je réponds à toutes les reviews, même signées, dans ce chapitre, pour quand même dire de vous remercier un par un...le minimum syndical.)

**Miss Granger**. Je crois que je vais prendre l'habitude d'aimer te lire. J'aime beaucoup les remarques que tu as faites sur le chapitre précédent, bien qu'elles ne soient pas toutes exactes :p Oui, il y aura un nouveau tournant, mais pas dans le sens où on peut penser, le chapitre 10 est en cela un chapitre _charnière _dans la relation Théodore/Hermione. La dernière ligne droite pour Théodore? j'ai envie de dire _wait and see,_ parce qu'effectivement, chacun des personnages, quels qu'ils soient, se trouvent à la croisée des chemins. Hermione et Théodore sont majeurs et ne sont plus obligés de rester à Poudlard, même si pour l'instant ils comptent rester pour passer les ASPIC...Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, et quant à savoir ce qui va se passer, il va falloir attendre, bien évidemment =D De nombreux rebondissements sont encore à prévoir et j'en ai absolument pas fini avec eux. Ils vont avoir évidemment quelques moments cucul et niais bien comme il faut, mais leur destin va rapidement les rattraper, va-t-on dire, et plus vite qu'on ne le pense. (parce que trop de guimauve tue la guimauve, ahem.) Pour Harry & Ron, il faut aussi attendre les chapitres suivants, ayant prévu quelque chose avec eux. Bon, il ne faut pas non plus s'attendre à ce que tout redevienne comme avant tout de suite, surtout du côté de Ron parce qu'il y a eu quelque chose de très fort entre Hermione et lui, mais ça ne saurait tarder. En revanche, le nouveau parallèle que tu as relevé dans l'intrigue Rogue/Lily n'était pas volontaire, j'ai un peu écrit les choses telles qu'elles me venaient et les formuler ainsi était comme une évidence. Le hasard fait bien les choses, dirons nous. Et j'en profite pour rassurer tout le monde, ils ne devraient pas bouder bien longtemps, comme annoncé, beaucoup de choses vont se passer dans le chapitre 10, même si l'ensemble devrait rester extrêmement tumultueux. On va considérer que le présent chapitre est une transition (oui, il faut bien passer du stade "je te déteste, je ne veux plus te voir", à "on passe à côté de quelque chose, essayons quand même, même si on va droit dans le mur.". ) j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire, encore merci pour ton commentaire ;)

**window-to-the-past**. ça me fait plaisir de voir des nouvelles têtes débarquer. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments, savoir à quel point ma petite fiction peut te plaire me touche énormément, et ça me motive d'autant plus pour écrire la suite. T'inquiètes, je continue cette fic' tant que je n'ai pas annoncé de façon ferme et définitive que j'arrête, et comme je le dis souvent dans mes notes d'auteur, j'aime trop cette histoire pour la laisser tomber sans en voir le bout. j'essaie toujours de me prémunir contre les éventuels retard dans la publication en ayant quelques chapitres d'avance, et j'ai le plaisir d'annoncer que le chapitre 11 est en cours d'écriture =D Je suis actuellement en vacances, je pourrai d'autant plus écrire que pour une fois, je n'ai pas de partiels d'ici les prochaines semaines donc je suis tranquille (: Encore merci pour ta review, en espérant te revoir pour ce nouveau chapitre (:

**yu-chan-x3**. Oh, une nouvelle lectrice *contente* Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et surtout pour avoir eu le courage de lire tout ce qui s'est passé avant, parce que les 8 chapitres, il faut se les farcir :D Tes compliments à la fois sur ma plume et mon histoire me font extrêmement plaisir et si les rebondissements te plaisent, d'autres sont encore à prévoir, parce que l'histoire est loin d'être terminée et je n'aime pas m'installer dans une sorte de routine insipide, donc nos deux amoureux ne sont pas encore au bout de leurs peines :D J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que le reste ;) Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>Everything I know and anywhere I go<em>

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love._

.

La douleur était une sensation familière, très familière. Une sensation avec laquelle j'ai dû apprendre à cohabiter. J'aurais dû m'y habituer, mais c'était peine perdue. On ne se faisait jamais à ce mal qui nous rongeait de l'intérieur, qui rendait notre âme exsangue et qui nous poussait à demander grâce. Cela faisait une semaine jour pour jour que je ressentais cette douleur, que j'avais ce goût amer sur le bout de la langue. Un goût de sang, un goût ignoble que même le plus fort des alcools ne parvenait pas à faire partir. _Blaise avait menti. _

C'était une vérité qui faisait mal, qui remuait le couteau dans la plaie béante. _Blaise avait menti. _N'avait-il fait au fond que de me dire ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre? _Ils étaient là. _Mais qui ça, _ils? _Hermione et lui? Non, pas Hermione. Elle n'était plus là de toute manière. Elle m'avait _jeté. _Et cela était d'autant plus difficile à supporter que j'avais enfin admis avoir des sentiments pour elle. La douleur des sentiments pas réciproques. La douleur du départ de l'être aimé. Mon palpitant qui enflait, et qui n'allait pas tarder à obstruer ma gorge pour m'empêcher de respirer. D'ailleurs, je ne respirais même plus correctement. Je laissais simplement échapper un râle sifflant, tant m'efforcer à survivre m'était pénible. Je n'allais pas bien, et j'étais au fond du trou.

Pourtant, je ne leur en voulais pas. Ni à _elle_, ni à Blaise. Je n'avais pas le droit de leur en vouloir. Ils n'étaient en rien fautifs dans l'histoire. C'était moi qui avais tout flingué, pour assouvir mon besoin de destruction. Voir Blaise avec mon ex me paraissait être une punition juste et parfaitement adaptée. Pour autant, je ne pouvais plus entendre leurs voix se mélanger, les entendre rire ou se chuchoter des mots doux. Il apparut bientôt que je ne supportais plus les couples tout court, quels qu'ils soient. J'étais bien égoïste de vouloir m'arroger une petite part de bonheur supplémentaire alors que j'avais déjà consommé celui qui m'était imparti, mais je m'assumais. Si je pouvais avoir encore une chance, je la saisirais à pleines mains, je ne la laisserais pas filer. Mais il était trop tard. _On ne récolte que ce que l'on sème. _

Je me sentais sale. Chiffonné. Brisé. Et une fois de plus, mon regard sombre se posa sur le couple que formaient Blaise et Tracy. Je plissais les yeux. J'aurais dû être content pour eux, être ravi que Blaise perce enfin sa carapace de gros dur pour laisser entrer le sentiment amoureux, mais je n'avais pas le cœur à me réjouir, j'en étais tout bonnement incapable. Voir les autres heureux m'écœurait. Je finis par me lever brusquement, sous le regard étonné de mes compagnons, et j'étais sorti de la salle commune, pour m'isoler comme je le faisais souvent ces temps-ci.

Mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets. Je compris alors ce dont j'avais absolument besoin. _Un bain. _Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, moi-même je passais des heures sous la douche pour méditer, mais cette fois, j'avais besoin de m'accorder un petit moment de tranquillité, j'avais besoin de délasser mon corps tendu à outrance, un vrai sac de nœuds. J'avais alors fait couler l'eau, attendant patiemment que la baignoire d'une dimension olympique se remplisse enfin. Je m'amusai un peu avec les produits parfumés et moussants, m'émerveillant du fait qu'il y en avait vraiment pour tous les goûts.

Non sans réprimer une grimace, je me défis de mon uniforme, frissonnant à cause du courant d'air qui effleurait ma peau nue, avant de me glisser dans l'eau brûlante pour m'y oublier. Machinalement, je regardais ma peau meurtrie, m'inspectant minutieusement. J'émis un soupir teinté d'amertume lorsque mon regard se heurtait à diverses cicatrices, qu'il fallait toucher pour se rendre compte de leur existence. Des ecchymoses étaient apparues de nulle part, mais cela n'était en soi guère étonnant, ma peau marquait très facilement. D'autres cicatrices, au contraire, apparaissaient distinctement. Des blessures mal refermées, parfois à la va-vite, avec les moyens du bord. Et sur mon avant-bras gauche, celui-là même qui allait recevoir la Marque, ma peau était presque littéralement _saccagée, _comme si j'avais fait en sorte que mon épiderme ne puisse jamais être marqué par le mal. Au fond, ces mutilations volontaires étaient davantage symboliques, elles n'étaient en rien l'œuvre d'un adolescent perturbé qui nourrissait des pensées suicidaires.

Pourtant, la douleur physique me faisait oublier le mal qui me rongeait de l'intérieur et qui répandait ses toxines dans mon système nerveux. Mon sang pourri avait coulé, plus d'une fois, et en soi, il n'était pas si différent des autres. Il avait ce même aspect vermillon, la même texture, la même fluidité. Mon sang était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Il battait dans mes veines, ma jugulaire drainait toute ma vie. J'étais bien humain, bien vivant, je n'avais rien d'un surhomme ou d'un être supérieur. Dans le fond, nous étions tous faits pareils, reproduits à l'identique. Seule notre enveloppe charnelle différait d'un individu à l'autre, et seul notre esprit avait le mérite de nous appartenir encore. Le constat était sans appel. J'avais encore maigri, si toutefois cela était possible. J'étais pâle, décharné, fatigué. Je ne vivotais même plus. Mon quotidien était devenu une course contre la montre, où il me fallait survivre à tout prix, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Là où d'autres cherchaient la mort, je me raccrochais à la vie.

J'allais mourir jeune, c'était inévitable. Surtout si comme tous les autres, j'étais voué à tomber sur le champ de bataille. Mon espérance de vie ne s'étendait pas au-delà de cinq ans. Mon âme damnée n'aurait pas assez d'une éternité pour sortir du purgatoire. À moins que j'étais d'office voué aux enfers. Je ne croyais pas spécialement en dieu. De toute manière, le christianisme, ou toute autre forme de religion était incompatible avec notre condition de sorciers. Au regard de tous ces dogmes, nous étions des hérétiques. Ils nous avaient pourchassés sans vergogne, nous suçant jusqu'à la moelle, nous amoindrissant jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons plus qu'une poignée. Un génocide en bonne et due forme. Pour autant, je croyais en _quelque chose. _Qu'il existait une vie après la mort. Un au-delà. Lavoisier, un physicien moldu, disait que rien ne se perd, rien ne se créée, tout se transforme. En admettant que notre _âme _puisse être matérialisée d'une quelconque façon, il était impossible qu'après l'anéantissement de notre enveloppe charnelle, il n'en reste plus rien. C'était tout simplement inenvisageable.

Pour moi, l'enfer était personnifié par ce que nous étions. L'être humain dans toute sa splendeur. _L'enfer, c'est les autres. _disait Sartre. Il n'avait pas tort. Dans les yeux de nos pairs, on pouvait y lire toute l'abomination de l'espèce humaine, toute son horreur. Horreur qui transparaissait au travers de nos faits et gestes, qui se matérialisait par des crimes odieux, par nos bas instincts. Nous étions des monstres, et depuis l'aube de notre ère, on ne faisait que se voiler la face. Le monde dans lequel nous vivons était le purgatoire. On y restait, le temps de s'expier de nos péchés. Le temps de nous préparer pour l'au-delà. Cela passait forcément par une vie de labeur et de souffrance, notre salut, on devait bien le mériter. Le repos éternel était ni plus ni moins qu'une récompense, la juste contrepartie à notre sacrifice.

_sacrifice. _Il fallait être fou pour accepter de s'immoler au nom d'idéaux. C'était précisément la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas rejoindre Voldemort et ses sbires. Je ne voulais pas que mon sang soit répandu sur l'autel de la violence, que mon corps meurtri serve d'offrande à je ne savais quel dieu cruel. Je ne voulais pas être confronté à ces visions de géhenne, je voulais vivre parce qu'il restait tant à apprendre, tant à découvrir. Si je venais à rejoindre le cercle très fermé des Mangemorts, jamais je ne pourrai vivre tout ça, je connaîtrai une vie entière de frustration et de privation. Une vie entière…Tout était relatif cependant, il fallait comprendre par là _ce qui m'en restait. _La menace allait se matérialiser, l'épée de Damoclès allait s'abattre sur mon cou fragile. Je compris alors, en mon for intérieur, que mon choix était tout fait. Que je n'allais pas rejoindre Voldemort et les siens, n'en déplaise à mon père qui m'avait spécialement conditionné pour cela. J'étais un esprit libre, un indépendant qui n'avait pas besoin de rallier un clan ou l'autre. Je n'allais pas non plus porter la bannière de Dumbledore, je me battais pour moi, pour mes idéaux. Je me battais pour défendre ce qui m'était cher. _Je n'étais pas un meurtrier. _Ni même un justicier. Si ça en amusait certains de jouer les héros, grand bien leur fasse. Je n'étais pas de ceux-là.

Tout en me laissant aller à mes pensées, je m'étais davantage laissé glisser dans l'eau, à un point tel qu'à présent, j'étais submergé par le liquide brûlant. J'étais sourd et aveugle, bien au chaud dans mon monde aquatique et sécurisant. Je n'étais pas sans ignorer que d'ici une minute trente, l'air allait se raréfier dans mes poumons, et que ma mort par noyade allait dès lors survenir. Pourtant, je guettais cet instant où ma gorge allait brûler de ce feu invisible, où l'asphyxie couvrirait mon regard d'un voile opaque. Je m'étais enroulé en position fœtal, et en l'espace d'un instant, j'avais eu l'impression d'être un nourrisson dans le ventre de sa mère. _Confortable. À l'abri du monde extérieur. Sans connaissances aucune des abominations dont l'être humain pouvait être responsable. _Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, une image spectrale flottait à quelques centimètres de mon visage, sous l'eau. _Mimi. _

Je m'étais brusquement redressé, rejoignant du même coup la surface. Lorsque je fus à l'air libre, j'inspirai une longue goulée d'air, qui me brûla la gorge. Mes yeux piquaient alors que j'étouffais une quinte de toux. Voilà. C'était ça le monde réel. C'était ce lot de sensations désagréables, ces illusions qui se brisaient. Mimi Geignarde était toujours là. Elle me regardait derrière ses lunettes grosses comme des loupes, la curiosité transparaissant dans son regard laiteux.

-C'est devenu une manie de venir m'espionner pendant que je prends mon bain? Grondai-je en fusillant le fantôme du regard.

-Un peu de plus et tu te noyais. Murmura Mimi d'un ton plaintif. C'est une bien drôle façon de me remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie.

-Sauvé la vie? m'écriai-je, interloqué. Mais…Je n'étais _pas _en danger de mort!

-Que tu dis. Rétorqua le fantôme, l'air mauvais. J'ai bien vu ce que tu étais en train de faire, et si je n'étais pas intervenue, tu aurais continué à couler au fond de la baignoire!

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Je m'enquis avec aigreur, davantage dans l'optique de couper court au débat cependant.

-Je voulais simplement savoir comment tu allais depuis la dernière fois. Déclara Mimi d'un ton badin.

-C'est tout? M'étranglai-je, en réprimant une quinte de toux. Et…Et tu viens exprès me déranger dans mon bain pour me demander comment ça va?

-Comment pourrais-je te le demander autrement. Soupira Mimi Geignarde en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es presque toujours introuvable ces temps-ci.

-Eh bien, rétorquai-je en serrant les dents, peut-être que je suis introuvable parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'on me trouve.

-Et pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que l'on te trouve? Tu cherches à fuir quelque-chose? _ou quelqu'un? _

_-_Que veux-tu dire? M'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

-Figure toi, gloussa Mimi, que j'ai vu plusieurs fois Hermione Granger dans mes toilettes cette semaine. Et elle n'avait l'air pas bien du tout.

Mon estomac se contracta douloureusement lorsque ce maudit fantôme prononça le patronyme de ma meilleure amie. Enfin, de mon _ex _meilleure amie, puisque maintenant, nous n'étions plus rien du tout. Ce fut à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel, agacé. Pourquoi fallait-il, par merlin, que tout le monde ramenait tout à Hermione Granger? Je dardai sur Mimi une œillade venimeuse, avant de croiser mes bras sur mon torse, légèrement boudeur.

-J'ai surpris une conversation entre Hermione et une gamine de sa maison…Katherine, je crois. Éluda Mimi, espérant ainsi piquer ma curiosité. Miss je sais tout était en train de pleurer, comme d'habitude. Elle se lamentait et demandait à la petite Katherine pourquoi elle avait tout gâché…Tu lui manques, tu sais?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire? Grondai-je, piqué sur le vif.

Je venais de faire preuve d'une mauvaise foi affligeante. Bien sûr que je ne m'en foutais pas. Au contraire. Savoir Hermione malheureuse me mettait les tripes en vrac et m'angoissait plus que de raison. Pourtant, je devais me faire violence, ne pas m'en préoccuper. Hermione avait été on ne pouvait plus limpide sur ce point: elle ne voulait plus me voir. Parce que si j'en avais eu la possibilité, si j'avais obéi aux sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle et non à ma raison, je serais déjà revenu vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras, pour la délivrer du mal qui la rongeait. Cependant, une autre part de moi voulait qu'elle souffre, qu'elle endure ce que moi j'endurais, qu'elle regrette sa décision, qu'elle revienne ramper à mes pieds. Je savais également qu'une telle chose était impossible, qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, Hermione était trop fière, ridiculement trop fière. Nous étions dans une impasse et nous n'avions plus aucune marge de manœuvre possible.

-Oh, mais je disais simplement cela à titre d'information, ne te vexe pas! S'indigna le fantôme de jeune fille en adoptant aussitôt un ton larmoyant. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être désagréable, comme garçon, tu es le portrait craché de ton père.

-Je te demande pardon? Crachai-je avec hargne. Il me semble que tu sois plutôt mal placée pour juger les autres comme tu le fais. Je t'interdis de me comparer à lui, tu m'entends? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es morte que…

-Tout le monde rappelle à Mimi qu'elle est morte! Sanglota le spectre dans une longue plainte déchirante. Tout le monde se fiche bien qu'elle ait des sentiments, peu importe puisque de toute manière elle est _morte! _J'ai toujours été persécutée de mon vivant, pourquoi cela changerait-il? Embêtons Mimi! Elle ne pourra pas se suicider puisqu'elle est déjà MORTE!

Son hurlement strident me glaça les entrailles, alors que le fantôme continuait à faire des loopings dans les airs, me donnant le tournis. Je n'avais vraiment pas apprécié ses propos. J'avais toujours eu un rapport plus ou moins intime avec la mort, la Faucheuse faisait partie intégrante de ma vie, ce qui était en soi bien ironique. Et qu'elle utilise ce fumeux prétexte pour se rendre plus pathétique encore avait le don de me foutre les nerfs en boule. Non, je ne l'aimais vraiment pas, c'était ferme et définitif. Mimi m'exaspérait, nonobstant le fait qu'elle détienne des informations sur ma famille que je ne convoitais plus vraiment. Mimi avait eu une existence minable et elle se gargarisait en se ménageant des petits suspenses, n'importe quoi susceptible de la rendre plus intéressante aux yeux d'autrui.

Tout en soupirant lourdement, je sortis de l'eau, ignorant que le fantôme était toujours là. Qu'elle aille se faire voir. Je n'étais plus d'humeur à la supporter. J'attrapai la serviette éponge avant de la nouer autour de ma taille, puis je ramassai mon uniforme et le reste de mes vêtements. J'allai me réfugier derrière le paravent, quand la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit, laissant entrer non pas _une _mais _deux _personnes. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais. Ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot ou bien? N'avais-je donc pas le droit de profiter de cette fichue salle de bains sans qu'une tierce personne ne vienne me déranger? D'autant plus que les deux personnes qui venaient de rentrer étaient des _filles _et pas n'importe quelles filles.

-Hermione et Katherine. Les saluai-je, légèrement acerbe.

-Théodore. Rétorqua Hermione, tout aussi sèchement.

-Hermione doit te parler. Ajouta Katherine, précipitamment, en poussant Hermione vers moi.

-Elle ne peut pas me le dire elle-même? Grognai-je, acide. Aurait-elle perdu sa langue?

-Je vous ai déjà dit, à toi comme à Matthew, d'arrêter de vous mêler de nos affaires! s'écria Hermione, rouge de colère, en toisant Katherine d'un regard furibond.

La fillette, pleine d'aplomb, n'en démordit cependant pas. Elle me glissa un regard en coin, puis s'adressa de nouveau à Hermione, avec un culot qui nous estomaqua tous les deux.

-On se mêlera de vos histoires tant que vous serez incapables de les gérer par vous-mêmes. Vous vous comportez vraiment comme deux idiots. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, alors pourquoi vous faites tant d'histoires? Il n'y a rien qui vous empêche de…

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je sortais tout juste d'une histoire, ma propre moralité m'empêche de me jeter dans les bras du premier venu sitôt après avoir _rompu _avec mon précédent petit copain. Gronda Hermione tout en fusillant Katherine du regard.

Et moi, ça me faisait lever les yeux au ciel. Katherine savait-elle qu'Hermione avait exactement avancé les mêmes raisons quelques jours plus tôt? Apparemment, oui, puisque Katherine décida tout bonnement de l'ignorer, pour mieux continuer à la sermonner.

-Avoue plutôt que tu as _peur. _grinça la gamine, arrachant à Hermione une expression indignée. Je dirais même, _vous _avez peur, parce que vous ne savez pas où tout cela va bien pouvoir vous mener. Vous avez peur, alors, par lâcheté, vous fuyez, parce que vous êtes incapables d'assumer ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre.

-On assume parfaitement!

Je jetai un regard en coin à Hermione, qui piqua un fard avant de regarder le bout de ses chaussures. Hermione et moi venions de protester exactement en même temps, preuve tangible du lien très fort qui existait entre nous. Et ce, d'autant plus que l'on venait de presque s'avouer nos sentiments. Certes, Katherine Donovan nous avait aidés un peu, mais ce n'était pas rien. Alors, oui, peut-être était-ce la _peur _et l'insécurité qui nous empêchait d'être ensemble pour de bon. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'aimions prendre de risques, nous préférions avancer en terrain connu, et stable de préférence. Se risquer à aimer, c'était comme sauter à l'élastique sans élastique, c'était terriblement grisant, mais terriblement dangereux aussi, on savait que la chute était inévitable, qu'il n'y avait pas de garde-fou pour nous rattraper. Peut-être que Katherine, toute jeune fût elle, avait raison. Notre petit jeu du chat et de la souris n'avait que trop duré. Qu'il était peut-être temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Qu'il était temps, enfin, de prendre des risques, de nous prouver que l'attente valait le coup.

Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre étions incapables de briser cette distance ténue qui existait encore entre nous. Peut-être parce que nous nous connaissions depuis bien trop longtemps. Hermione était à la fois ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, ma sœur et mon premier amour. Mon seul amour, d'ailleurs. L'amour de ma vie. Peut-être exprimai-je les choses avec bien trop d'emphase, mais c'était la stricte vérité. Pour autant, dans la liste précédemment dressée, un élément gênait plus que les autres. _ma sœur. _La sœur que je n'avais jamais eue, bien qu'il n'y avait pas de lien de sang entre nous. Ni même par alliance. Et peut-être qu'Hermione pensait de même, de son côté. Elle avait tout été pou moi. _Tout. _Elle était la seule famille qui me restait, au même titre que ses parents. Parfois, ce problème m'avait effleuré l'esprit. Ses parents me considéraient comme leur propre fils et son père m'appelait _fiston. _Un tel lien existait entre nous qu'il me paraissait inenvisageable que le désir et la luxure ne viennent s'immiscer là dedans pour tout foutre en l'air, pour rendre notre relation encore plus malsaine qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Et pourtant…Je la désirais. Depuis que j'avais eu le malheur de goûter à ses lèvres, à sa peau, je ne voulais que m'y plonger encore, avoir tout le loisir de caresser sa peau, d'embrasser son épiderme. J'éprouvais envers elle un fort désir sexuel, plus encore depuis que nous avions failli coucher ensemble. Pire encore, j'avais nourri une forte addiction, qui avait eu des effets désastreux, surtout sur moi. Hermione n'avait fait que subir les dommages collatéraux. Son seul contact suffisait à m'électriser tout entier, ses seuls baisers suffisaient à attiser le brasier qu'abritait mon for intérieur, déchaîner l'océan de passion qui déferlait en moi. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle que je me sentais enfin entier, et aucune autre fille n'avait été capable de combler ce vide qu'elle avait laissé en moi si longtemps. Et même encore maintenant, alors que je l'avais retrouvée, je ressentais ce même désir, cette même frustration lorsqu'elle m'échappait une fois encore.

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez, comme à chaque fois que j'étais tendu. Rageusement, je disparus derrière le paravent pour me rhabiller. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, j'étais parfaitement séché, seuls mes cheveux demeuraient humides, et j'étais de nouveau vêtu de mon uniforme. Je jetai la serviette roulée en boule à terre, puis je sortis de ma cachette de fortune. Je n'adressai pas un regard à Hermione et à Katherine lorsque je sortis de la pièce.

-Théo…protesta Hermione, doucement.

Je ne fis pas demi-tour. J'étais bien décidé à regagner la salle commune. Néanmoins, une fois sorti de la salle de bains des préfets, je fis une halte et m'adossai au mur tout en fermant les yeux pour oublier la douleur qui me martelait les côtes. J'avais le cœur en miettes, une fois encore. Mais il ne fallait pas se foutre de la gueule du monde non plus. J'étais peut-être _amoureux, _mais pas non plus complètement naïf. Ce serait se leurrer que de penser qu'il suffisait que je claque des doigts pour qu'Hermione me tombe enfin dans les bras. En théorie, c'était probablement possible, mais dans les faits, trop de choses avaient été dites pour que je puisse pardonner. Je n'avais toujours pas digéré le fait qu'Hermione me considère comme une espèce de salaud qui baisait la première venue juste pour passer le temps. Que j'avais possiblement parié sur la perte de sa virginité avec mes potes. Je voulais bien admettre qu'elle m'avait dit toutes ces choses sous le coup de la colère, mais même en admettant cela, la pilule ne passait toujours pas, elle était toujours aussi amère, elle s'était coincée dans ma gorge et m'obstruait la trachée. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit de me dire tout ça, surtout pas alors qu'elle me connaissait depuis tellement longtemps, qu'elle savait comment j'étais, et non pas ce sordide personnage qu'elle se plaisait à imaginer.

J'en viens à ressentir une forte bouffée de haine envers Potter et Weasley. C'était de leur faute à eux. C'était eux qui me l'avaient enlevée, qui lui avaient fait subir un lavage de cerveau. C'était à cause d'eux qu'elle avait tant de doutes à mon sujet. Plus rien de ce que je pouvais lui dire lui paraissait sincère, elle doutait, perpétuellement, et cela me tuait à petit feu. Mon palpitant explosa encore, me faisant légèrement siffler de douleur. Mes paupières closes se resserrèrent, comme pour empêcher mes yeux de s'humidifier, de déverser ma peine. Mais ce fut peine perdue. Une perle salée roula sur ma joue, unique et éphémère. Putain, il ne manquerait vraiment plus que je passe mon temps à chialer. Alors, dans un claquement d'étoffe, je fis volte-face, pour détaler dans les couloirs à toutes jambes, ignorant la douleur qui me rongeait la chair, vestige de ma chute de balai, qui, pour une fois, j'avais espéré qu'elle me soit fatale.

* * *

><p><em>Would she hear me if I called her name?<em>  
><em>Would she hold me if she knew my shame?<em>

_._

J'étais _aveugle. _Aveuglé par la rage, aveuglé par ce profond sentiment d'injustice qui stridulait jusque dans mes tempes, aveuglé par ce que je ressentais et qui avait besoin d'être expulsé. Cette rage sourde démultipliait mon énergie, l'énergie du désespoir. Mes barrières étaient en train de céder une par une. Je savais ce que cela signifiait. Le point de non retour. Les émotions humaines étaient volatiles, elles étaient bien trop fortes pour se laisser museler par la raison. La sacrosainte raison, qui pour une fois foutait le camp devant sa sœur la passion. Je me sentais l'âme d'un papillon de nuit, qui, attiré par la lumière, avait fini par se crasher sur le réverbère et se brûler les ailes. Se brûlait tout court. Dans un tel cas de figure, l'insecte n'avait aucune chance. À danser trop près, à flirter avec le danger, il s'était laissé sombrer.

J'étais tellement aveugle que plus rien n'existait autour de moi. Ni le monde, ni les gens. Les gens qui allaient et venaient, se demandant pourquoi je courais comme un damné. Je voulais simplement leur répondre que je courais parce que j'étais le papillon de nuit qui fuyait la lumière. Mais combien comprendraient vraiment de quoi il en retournait, à travers cette métaphore? Très peu. Trop peu. Les hommes étaient bêtes et méchants. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Jamais. C'est pourquoi il fallait continuer à se taire. À avancer, coûte que coûte. Ne rien avouer, jusqu'à ce que la carafe ne déborde.

-Théodore, faites attention! Me houspilla une voix sévère, une voix que je n'entendis qu'à moitié.

Parce qu'en plus d'être aveugle, j'étais sourd. Sourd au monde extérieur. Sourd à leurs prières. Ce ne fut que quand je me retrouvai projeté en arrière que je compris la gravité de la situation. Je venais de percuter de plein fouet le professeur McGonagall, qui tenait dans ses bras une pile de manuels, traitant tous de la métamorphose, son domaine de prédilection. À moitié étourdi, les reins endoloris par la chute, je me frottai le crâne tout en clignant les yeux d'un air stupide.

-Professeur McGonagall. Balbutiai-je, complètement sonné, en songeant qu'il me faudrait jamais assez d'une éternité pour me faire pardonner.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en la voyant se masser la nuque. Pour elle aussi, le choc avait dû être brutal, à la seule différence près, c'est qu'elle était encore debout. Moi, j'étais à l'image de la tour de Babel. Mus par leur narcissisme et leur arrogance, ils avaient prétendu pouvoir construire une tour qui grandirait au-delà des nuages, qui pourrait enfin atteindre Dieu. Dieu s'est alors montré offusqué par tant de vanité, à un point tel qu'il a fait s'effondrer la malheureuse Babel. Ma propre morgue n'aura fait que contribuer à ma chute, et ce vol plané que je venais de faire n'était que le prélude à un chute plus grande encore, plus douloureuse. À la hauteur du piédestal sur lequel je m'étais hissé. _L'on m'avait hissé. _m'empressai-je de corriger, comme si le simple fait d'admettre ce sacre forcé allait suffire à m'épargner de la chute qui s'ensuivait inévitablement.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, Théodore, pourquoi courez-vous comme si vous aviez le diable aux trousses? Me gronda la vieille écossaise, dardant sur ma personne un regard courroucé.

_Le diable aux trousses? _Se rendait-elle simplement compte de l'expression qu'elle venait d'employer? Ce n'était pas une locution à prononcer à la légère quand elle me concernait, quand bien même elle ne serait que métaphorique.

-Mais j'ai le diable aux trousses. Grinçai-je, en faisant directement référence au destin qui m'attendait hors de ces murs.

-Vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire. Soupira la vielle directrice des Gryffondor en tendant vers moi une main ridée pour m'aider à me relever.

Je fronçais les sourcils face à cette main tendue. McGonagall, tendre la main à un fils de Mangemort ? Là encore, ce geste était symbolique. En prenant cette main, j'allais être lié par une dette tacite dont je ne voulais pas. Me laisser aider par une fervente partisane de Dumbledore revenait clairement à accepter un _deal _dont je ne connaissais ni les termes, ni la substance. Un vieil adage disait qu'il ne fallait jamais mordre la main qui nous avait nourris, ou le cas échéant, qui nous était venue en aide. En acceptant de saisir cette main toute fripée, j'allais obligatoirement devoir me rappeler qu'un jour, elle m'avait aidé. Non sans grimacer, je finis par me relever. Seul. Sous son regard amusé.

-Je…je suis désolé. Grognai-je tout en secouant la tête d'un air navré. Je ne vous ai pas vue.

-Je me doute bien. Coupa l'écossaise, sèchement. Puisque je vous tiens, autant dire que votre punition est levée. D'ailleurs, comment se passent vos leçons avec Miss Granger et Monsieur Lupin?

J'écarquillai les yeux, sous le choc. Ma punition? Levée? Mais…Mais je n'avais même pas fait un mois de retenue, et elle avait bien précisé que les heures que je ne ferais pas justement en raison de ces leçons seraient reportées le mois prochain. Par quel miracle avais-je donc pu bénéficier d'une quelconque rémission?

-Ne soyez pas étonné. Au vu des rapports que m'ont fait mes différents collègues, il apparaît que vous avez eu un comportement exemplaire, de même que la régularité dans votre travail personnel n'en a pas pâti. Il aurait donc été injuste de maintenir votre punition alors que de toute évidence, vous êtes revenu dans le _droit chemin. _

-Euh…merci. Bredouillai-je, pris au dépourvu.

Néanmoins, l'expression _droit chemin _m'avait fait tiquer. Qu'avaient-ils donc tous avec _ça? _Ils parlaient de moi comme si j'étais à la dérive, comme si j'étais en train de me perdre dans les ténèbres. Je haussai simplement les épaules, avec fatalité. Je me massai la nuque, légèrement endolori. McGonagall, n'en avait apparemment pas fini avec moi:

-Tout va bien, Nott?

Sans doute avait-elle remarqué la gueule de déterré que j'étais en train de faire. Encore une fois, la sonnette d'alarme retentit dans ma tête, m'avertissant d'un danger imminent. Ne pas se laisser amadouer de la sorte. Foutre le camp. Ne pas traîner dans le coin, en somme. Pourtant, ce fut un profond sentiment de révolte qui m'envahit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils me demandassent sans cesse comment j'allais, comme si j'étais moribond? Cela m'irritait profondément à la fin.

-à merveille. Ironisai-je, en m'efforçant d'assortir mes propos d'un sourire narquois, comme je savais si bien les faire.

Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas à un vieux singe que l'on apprenait à faire des grimaces -loin de moi l'idée de comparer la vieille McGo à une guenon. C'était simplement que la vieille écossaise avait vu passer des dizaines de générations d'élèves, et qu'à la longue, elle avait dû apprendre à déceler le moindre mensonge, faisant d'elle une sentinelle redoutable. Aussi, mon sourire s'étant affalé pour ne plus être qu'une grimace sans réelle signification, elle avait sans doute dû deviner ce qui se tramait en réalité dans ma tête.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vos séances ne se passaient pas très bien. M'asséna finalement la directrice -décidément, un jour, j'allais devoir me faire au fait que ce n'était plus Dumbledore.

_Et vlan! _Pourquoi m'avait-elle posé la question, alors? Question à laquelle je n'avais pas répondu, par ailleurs, l'ayant d'emblée classée dans la liste des questions à esquiver autant que possible. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas en réchapper éternellement, un jour ou l'autre, j'allais devoir rendre des comptes. Et il semblerait, au vu de l'expression sévère de la vieille McGonagall, que ce moment était arrivé.

-Non, ça ne se passe pas très bien, en effet. Avouai-je en toute franchise, non sans réprimer une grimace au passage. On a du mal à s'entendre avec Hermione en ce moment, alors, ça s'en ressent forcément dans notre _collaboration. _

Je m'étais efforcé de rester le plus neutre possible -un exploit, quand on savait que le simple fait d'évoquer nos disputes incessantes avait le don de me mettre les nerfs en pelote. Finalement, notre trêve n'aura pas duré longtemps. Les sentiments, inévitablement, avaient fini par prendre le dessus. Et à présent, ils avaient coulé notre relation, étant bien trop lourds à porter. Trop lourds pour nos cœurs trop fragiles. McGonagall me toisa de son sempiternel regard sévère, auquel était venu se mitiger une déception. Qu'y pouvait-on, si ses deux meilleurs élèves étaient incapables de s'entendre, tout du moins, n'en étaient plus capables?

-J'ignore ce qui se passe exactement entre vous et cela ne me regarde sans doute pas, mais je crois vous avoir déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas que vos problèmes rejaillissent sur votre collaboration. Cela est primordial, j'espère que vous êtes en mesure de le comprendre. Ces cours particuliers ont été mis en place spécialement pour vous aider à combler vos lacunes, ce serait la moindre des choses que vous vous appliquiez, nonobstant vos relations plus que tendues avec Miss Granger.

-Dans ce cas, contrattaquai-je avec acidité, pourquoi vous nous forcer à travailler _ensemble _puisque cela ne marche pas? Ne faudrait-il pas quelqu'un qui soit dirons nous…plus neutre?

Oh, la vilaine impression de déjà-vu. Il m'avait déjà semblé entendre ces mots quelque part, plus précisément au tout début de l'année, où l'un et l'autre venions tout juste de prendre nos fonctions. Et un peu plus de deux mois plus tard, nous en étions au même point. On s'engueulait, on se livrait à des activités pas très catholiques pour de nouveau s'engueuler. Nos disputes incessantes et violentes rendaient notre collaboration difficile…Mais comment expliquer à la vieille McGo que désormais, il n'y avait plus rien, que nous avions tiré un trait sur notre ancienne amitié, qui s'est définitivement perdue? Il n'y avait rien à dire, elle ne comprendrait pas, déjà que pour elle il était _inconcevable _qu'un Gryffondor et un Serpentard puissent s'entendre comme cul et chemise. Alors d'ici à lui dire qu'Hermione et moi avions étions plus ou moins en train de _fricoter _ensemble, il y avait de la marge. Cela dit, je venais de faire preuve d'une mauvaise foi affligeante. Travailler avec Hermione ne m'avait _jamais _posé un quelconque problème, à un point tel qu'on se mettait souvent en binôme dans certains cours. Simplement, _en ce moment, _ce n'était juste pas possible.

-Vous êtes capables de vous comporter comme de grandes personnes, c'est à vous de régler vos problèmes. Me gronda McGonagall. J'attendais une plus grande implication de votre part, vous me décevez, Théodore.

_Cause toujours. _avais-je envie de lui lancer, tandis que je lui jetais un regard noir. _Vous me décevez. _ils avaient tous ce même foutu refrain à la bouche, tous. Rien que je puisse faire était susceptible de les satisfaire, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Et cela me _bouffait. _Je n'en pouvais plus de faire des efforts, efforts qui au demeurant n'était même pas reconnus.

-Vous m'en voyez désolé. Je répondis platement, avant de tourner les talons et de m'en aller.

Fuir, comme je savais si bien le faire. J'étais incapable de reconnaître mes torts, mais aussi d'assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Les paroles de la petite Katherine me frappèrent de plein fouet, droit entre les omoplates: vous êtes incapables d'assumer les sentiments que vous avez l'un pour l'autre. Ça, entre autres choses. C'était même plus que révélateur. D'un pas rapide, je marchais vers la salle commune de Serpentard, sachant _exactement _ce que je devais faire: retrouver cette fripouille de Matthew Forbes pour le dissuader, lui et sa copine, de se mêler de nos affaires. L'un et l'autre avaient pris des initiatives malheureuses et venaient de nous faire souffrir inutilement. J'étais certes en colère contre eux deux, mais je n'arrivais pas à leur en vouloir, c'était absurde, ce n'étaient que des gamins. Gonflés, certes, mais des gamins tout de même. Ils étaient jeunes, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient…

-Sang-pur. Dis-je au tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune.

L'étrange personnage dans le portrait me toisa d'un air mauvais, avant de pivoter. Je franchis la porte, me retrouvant immédiatement dans la salle commune, comme d'habitude baignée dans la pénombre. Je n'aimais définitivement pas cet endroit. Trop obscur, trop humide, trop glauque, il me faisait penser à mon manoir dans ses meilleurs jours. Partout, il y avait cette même ambiance froide, ce même esprit de compétition, pour quiconque mettait un pied ici avait l'impression d'avoir été jeté dans un panier de crabes. Cependant, la salle commune était indéniablement une bonne planque. Là où nous étions, personne ne pouvait venir nous chercher. _personne. _

Je trouvai finalement le petit Matthew, assis dans un fauteuil, un gros grimoire sur les genoux. Prudemment, je m'approchai de lui, pour ne pas me faire voir. Piqué par la curiosité, mon regard glissa sur les pages parcheminées et un rictus sardonique se peignit sur mes lèvres lorsque je compris exactement de quoi la page traitait. Je me penchai près de l'enfant, avant de murmurer, diablement amusé.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu lis un livre consacré aux _philtres d'amour? _Ils sont pourtant très sévèrement réglementés au sein de l'école, pour ne pas dire interdits.

Matthew Forbes sursauta en entendant ma voix, et ferma le livre brusquement, rouge de honte. Il leva son visage vers moi, et eut un regard d'effroi lorsqu'il prit conscience que j'étais là, comme si je venais de le prendre en flagrant délit de bêtise et que j'allais le punir à cet effet. Il avait sur le visage l'expression du coupable, de celui qui venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

-C'est…C'est pour Katherine! S'écria brusquement le garçon blond, qui s'empourpra davantage. Je te jure que je lisais cet article pour ma culture personnelle.

-Et pourquoi Katherine aurait-elle besoin d'un philtre d'amour? M'enquis-je, mi-amusé, mi-suspicieux, alors que Matthew semblait se ratatiner sur place.

-Je euh…Elle est très amoureuse d'un Serdaigle de troisième année, mentit le garçon avec aplomb. Alors, je l'aide un peu.

-Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'êtes pas en train de manigancer quelque chose? Murmurai-je, guère convaincu par ses dires.

-Non! Bien sûr que non! Contredit Matthew avec véhémence -trop pour que cela puisse être crédible.

-Tôt ou tard, je le saurai. L'avertis-je, en le toisant un peu plus sévèrement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-D'accord. Haleta le gamin, trop impressionné pour continuer à _me _mentir. C'était…C'était pour toi et Hermione.

-Et qui de vous deux a eu cette _brillante _idée? Interrogeai-je, toujours aussi moqueur.

-C'est moi. Avoua Matthew, tête baissée. Katherine m'a raconté ce qui vient de se passer dans la salle de bains, et j'ai emprunté ce livre pour me renseigner un peu plus sur la question, voilà tout.

-Et vous croyez sincèrement qu'Hermione et moi avons besoin d'un _philtre d'amour? _grognai-je, avec une pointe d'amertume.

-Peut-être pas, admit le petit Forbes, mais vous avez sacrément besoin d'aide!

Je soupirai, excédé. D'abord Blaise, puis Matthew et Katherine. Qu'avaient-ils tous à vouloir se mêler de nos affaires, sérieusement? _Ils se mêlent parce que vous êtes incapables de le faire par vous-mêmes. _Mais faire quoi, au juste? S'avouer nos sentiments? Déjà fait. S'embrasser? Déjà fait, et même plus si affinités. Faire le premier pas vers l'autre? Bon, d'accord, il y avait un peu de ça, mais moi, il était hors de question que je m'y colle une fois encore, j'avais assez donné. Si Hermione désirait réellement quelque chose, c'était à elle de faire le premier pas. Point.

-Et pourquoi penses-tu que nous ayons besoin d'aide?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Riposta le gosse, effrontément. Puisque vous êtes incapables de faire un pas vers l'autre, alors c'est qu'il vous faut un petit coup de pouce.

-Un filtre d'amour ne changera rien au problème. Coupai-je, sévèrement. Ses effets se dissipent au bout de quelques heures, en admettant que ça fonctionne vraiment.

-Mais ça fonctionne! S'insurgea Matthew, outré. Vous avez étudié l'amortentia l'année dernière, non? Enfin, peut-être pas toi vu que tu n'étais pas là, mais…dis, la potion, elle sent quoi pour toi?

Je n'étais pas sans ignorer que l'amortentia avait une odeur très différente d'une personne à une autre. Pire encore, en plus de faire tomber amoureuse la personne qui la boit, l'odeur qu'avait cette potion était caractéristique de ce qui nous attirait. Quand j'avais moi-même senti cette potion pour la première fois, son odeur m'avait particulièrement paru familière. Très familière. Je me frottai nerveusement la nuque, pas vraiment disposé à révéler ce détail à Matthew, mais comme à l'époque, le professeur avait fait un tour de table, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Un instant, je me demandai quelle était l'odeur que sentait Hermione lorsqu'elle reniflait la potion, avant de chasser presque aussitôt cette pensée, bien trop douloureuse.

-Euh…ça sentait la vanille, l'ambre et la cannelle. C'était doux et divinement bon.

-Et cette odeur, ça te rappelle quelqu'un en particulier?

-à ton avis? Grinçai-je avec acidité, non sans grimacer au passage.

Matthew ne dit rien, ayant sans doute compris là où je voulais en venir. Vanille, ambre et cannelle, c'était tout à fait ça. La vanille était l'arôme typique de l'enfance, les filles qui se parfumaient à la vanille affichaient leur peur de grandir, leur syndrome de Peter Pan. L'ambre et la cannelle venaient ajouter une touche de sensualité, qui pouvait faire tourner rapidement la tête. Je connaissais par cœur l'odeur d'Hermione et je ne m'en lassais pas. J'aimais m'imprégner de son parfum capiteux, l'inspirer à pleins poumons. C'était une odeur à la fois douce et exquise, sensuelle et aphrodisiaque, qui tout à la fois exalte et éveille, un vrai régal pour les sens. Hermione, en elle-même, était tout ça à la fois: à la fois forte et déterminée, sensuelle et ingénue, fragile et vulnérable.

Mon regard s'assombrit alors que je pensais encore à _elle. _il fallait toujours que ma vie gravite autour d'Hermione Granger, que je respire le même air qu'elle, que je vive à travers elle. Qu'on le veuille ou non, nous étions un, envers et contre tout, et rien ni personne ne pourrait y changer quoi que ce soit. Notre lien était si fort qu'il en était indestructible, notre amitié était aussi vieille que nous l'étions, ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, c'était impossible. Je ne l'acceptais pas. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. _Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait? _Je me raclai discrètement la gorge, avant de reprendre la parole, légèrement tendu.

-Je sais que Katherine et toi vous investissez énormément dans notre cause, et je vous remercie d'y être si attentifs. Mais Hermione et moi sommes de grandes personnes, et si on a décidé de ne pas aller plus loin, on n'ira pas plus loin. C'est une décision qu'on a prise, qu'on a plus ou moins mûrement réfléchie, et qui est pour le moment irrévocable. Il est vrai que je ne serais pas contre l'idée qu'il y ait un _nous, _mais pour le moment c'est impossible. Je vous prie donc de ne plus vous mêler de nos affaires, sinon je risque d'être beaucoup moins gentil et compréhensif.

-C'est bête. Commenta Matthew avec tristesse. Vous passez _vraiment _à côté de quelque chose.

-Je vois que tu ne comprends pas. Je…je vais prendre un exemple. Imagine qu'un de tes copains veuille absolument te caser avec Katherine, comment réagirais-tu?

-Je lui foutrais mon poing dans la gueule. Rétorqua Matthew fièrement.

Mes lèvres s'arrondirent en un _o _parfaitement étonné, et j'arborais à présent une expression outrée que même McGonagall n'aurait pas reniée. J'étais non seulement indigné en raison du vocabulaire employé par le petit, mais aussi par la violence que suggérait ses propos. Et le pire, c'est qu'il était fier de se comporter comme une brute épaisse. Même moi, à mon âge, je n'avais pas notion de jurer autant. En fait, aucun de nous ne tenions de tels propos, à part peut-être Blaise. Mais pour lui, jurer comme un charretier était une -mauvaise- habitude. Maintes fois je l'avais repris après ses trop grands écarts de langage, et maintes fois il m'avait grondé en retour en disant que j'étais vraiment rabat-joie. Je me souvenais parfaitement du moment où j'avais osé jurer pour la première fois, et depuis, il m'arrivait de le faire de temps à autres. Je me souvenais aussi de la fois où Blaise avait réussi à me faire révéler les _sentiments _que j'éprouvais par Hermione, prélude de l'histoire à rebondissements qui allait s'ensuivre.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK. <strong>

Fidèle à mes habitudes, j'étais en train de travailler à une des tables de la salle commune, concentré sur mon devoir de runes anciennes. Avec passion, j'épluchais les manuels que j'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque, Madame Pince m'ayant mis dehors pour pouvoir fermer sa précieuse bibliothèque, mon havre de paix. Tout en rechignant, j'étais retourné à la salle commune des Serpentard, Ombrage ne tolérant pas de toute manière qu'on se ballade dans le château comme bon nous semble. Blaise était en train de jouer aux échecs version sorcier contre lui-même et s'esclaffait de voir ses malheureuses pièces d'échec se faire violemment réduire en miettes. Lorsque mon meilleur ami m'aperçut, il m'interpella d'un air joyeux, enfin, de ce qui semblait s'y apparenter pour un Serpentard. Je fis semblant de l'ignorer, après tout, j'avais du travail en retard et je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur. Il fallait dire que j'étais si bien à la bibliothèque, d'autant plus qu'Hermione y était elle aussi. Surtout parce qu'Hermione y était. Nous avions bavardé, ri, travaillé, comme nous le faisions toujours. Et une partie de moi-même n'avait pas quitté la bibliothèque, et était restée avec elle.

Blaise renonça bientôt à attirer mon attention. De toute manière, j'étais de nouveau plongé dans mon dictionnaire de runes anciennes et je m'attelais d'ores et déjà à ma traduction. Sur tous les Serpentard présents dans la pièce, cela ne faisait aucun doute que j'étais le seul à travailler, mais qu'importe. Ma réputation de rat de bibliothèque n'était pas à refaire. Les pro-Malefoy m'avaient même taxé de casse-pieds notoire, de rabat-joie en chef, et autres qualificatifs bien sympathiques du même genre. Tout ceci provoquait en moi une profonde indifférence, et c'était en haussant les épaules que j'accueillais leurs sarcasmes: ils pouvaient mettre en œuvre tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, ils ne m'atteindront pas, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

-Encore en train de bosser? Me houspilla Blaise, légèrement moqueur.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lever la tête, me contentant d'arquer simplement un sourcil. Inlassablement, je continuais à écrire sur mon parchemin, calligraphiant soigneusement les symboles runiques dans une table, où je notais également la signification.

-Je n'ai pas encore fini ma traduction de runes anciennes. Répondis-je évasivement.

-Pas encore? Tu as passé toute l'après-midi à la bibliothèque.

-J'étais pas seul.

-Ah oui. Grinça Blaise, réprobateur. Ça explique tout.

-Ne t'emballe pas, grognai-je, dépassé par l'esprit tordu de mon ami. Il ne s'est rien passé.

_Il ne s'est rien passé. _Mais à quoi s'attendait-il au juste? Hermione était mon amie. Seulement mon amie. Pourtant, même cette affirmation, à mes yeux, sonnait faux. Parce qu'en pensant à ce _ça _que Blaise sous-entendait, une drôle de sensation était née au creux de mon estomac, me rendant tout chose. Une tâche d'encre se forma sur mon parchemin impeccable. Je grognai, pour exprimer mon mécontentement. Je pris ma baguette magique et effaçai la tâche litigieuse. Après ce bref intermède, j'étais de nouveau en train de gratter.

-Et toi? Me questionna Blaise. Tu aurais aimé qu'il se passe quelque chose?

-Hein? M'étranglai-je, interloqué. Mais tu plaisantes j'espère! Hermione est mon amie. Ma _meilleure amie_!

-C 'est là que tu te leurres, Théo. Les amitiés garçon/fille sont tout simplement impossibles. Tôt ou tard, le désir vient s'y mêler. Et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, hop, on se retrouve à rouler des pelles à la meilleure copine.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tes hormones bouillonnent que c'est aussi le cas de tout le monde, ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité.

-Sérieusement Théodore, tu y as jamais pensé?

-Penser à quoi? Sifflai-je, légèrement agacé, agacement qui se traduisait par une pression plus marquée sur ma plume.

-à embrasser Granger! Triompha Blaise, avec un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

-N…Non. Balbutiai-je, alors que mes joues venaient de se colorer d'un beau rouge brique.

Blaise m'étudia un moment, tandis que je continuais à m'empourprer à vue d'œil. Pour un peu, j'aurais pu rivaliser avec les rayures des cravates de ces foutus Gryffondor. _Embrasser Hermione. _Blaise avait vraiment des idées tordues lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Je connaissais Hermione depuis le berceau, nom de nom, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quelle fille de l'école. Même si elle était jolie et célibataire. Néanmoins, le métis pouvait être fier de lui. Il venait de semer le trouble dans mon esprit, et je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer sur mon stupide devoir. Blaise avait vraiment le chic pour poser les questions qui dérangeaient.

-Vraiment? Insista le Serpentard, apparemment pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire.

Je toisai mon ami, froidement. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il m'enquiquinait. Je n'avais absolument pas envie de répondre à ses questions, préférant garder mes rêves et mes fantasmes pour moi. Parce que _oui, _j'avais déjà imaginé que j'embrassais Hermione. Je m'étais déjà surpris à imaginer la texture de sa peau, la douceur de ses lèvres, ses jolies lèvres venant s'emparer des miennes pour un baiser comme de ceux qu'on pouvait voir au cinéma. Alors oui, j'avais déjà voulu embrasser ma meilleure amie, j'avais déjà résisté à l'envie de lui prendre la main, et j'avais même _rêvé _de choses pas très catholiques qui ne se racontaient pas aux autres.

-Bon, on va envisager le problème d'une autre façon. Reprit Blaise, imperturbable. As-tu déjà embrassé une fille en règle générale?

-Non. Grognai-je, en toute franchise.

Non, non, et non! Je n'avais jamais embrassé qui que ce soit et je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire, pas dans l'immédiat. À dire vrai, cette simple idée me révulsait. Il fallait dire que _se rouler des pelles, _comme disait Blaise, n'avait rien de très engageant au premier abord. Parce que c'était _mouillé, _parce que ça ne devait pas être génial de se faire nettoyer les amygdales. Le pire était sans doute l'échange de salive, c'était…écœurant, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire toute l'horreur qu'un tel acte m'inspirait. Il pouvait bien me traiter de coincé, je n'en avais rien à faire. J'étais effectivement coincé et je ne m'en cachais pas.

-D'accord. Concéda Blaise en soupirant lourdement. C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais.

-Et si tu me fichais la paix? Ronchonnai-je tout en soupirant lourdement. Je dois finir ma traduction.

-T'es vraiment pas drôle par moments. Se plaignit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. Dis-moi, ça t'arrive de lever le nez de tes cours? C'est pas comme ça que tu vas faire tomber les nanas.

-Excuse moi d'avoir d'autres priorités dans la vie. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de copine en ce moment que je vais mourir puceau. Et si c'était le cas, je m'en foutrais quand même. Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de ça, je vis très bien sans.

-Que tu dis. Répliqua Blaise en m'adressant son sempiternel sourire goguenard. Mais tout le monde tombe amoureux un jour, Théo. Tu as beau être intelligent et cartésien, tu ne passeras pas toujours entre les mailles du filet. Ça te tombera sur le coin de la gueule sans prévenir, au moment où tu ne t'y attendras pas.

-Et toi? Rétorquai-je, de mauvaise humeur. Ça t'es déjà arrivé?

-Non. Admit le métis sans se défaire de son sourire. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai encore le temps. J'ai encore plein de choses à vivre avant de me ranger. Tu devrais te dérider un peu toi aussi, ça ne te ferait pas de mal, bien au contraire.

-J'ai pas envie. Grognai-je, toujours aussi aimable.

-Même pas avec Granger? Insista Blaise, sourcils froncés.

-Même pas avec Hermione. Confirmai-je en opinant du chef. C'est mon amie, Blaise, pas n'importe quelle gourgandine.

-Peut-être, mais même si ça ne me plaît pas, je suis persuadé qu'il y a un truc.

-Quoi donc? M'impatientai-je, souhaitant couper court à la conversation le plus rapidement possible.

-Je ne sais pas, s'entêta-t-il, mais il y a un sacré truc. Mais si, par le plus grand des hasards, tu devais faire ta vie avec une des filles de cette école, laquelle serait-ce?

-Ce serait elle. Soufflai-je, légèrement rêveur, après m'être accordé un moment de réflexion.

Je m'étirai comme un chat lorsque je sentis mes membres s'ankyloser. Je réprimai un bâillement, avant de fixer un point lointain, quelque part entre le tapis persan vert et argent, et le fauteuil en cuir noir resté intact malgré les générations d'élèves qui avaient défilé entre ces murs.

-Et pourquoi elle? Me demanda Blaise, quelque peu intrigué par sa réponse. C'est vrai enfin, Granger n'est même pas jolie, elle a les cheveux touffus, elle a les dents de travers, et elle est mal fagotée. Quel mec sain d'esprit pourrait s'intéresser à elle, franchement?

-Crois moi, je t'assure qu'Hermione est très bien. Elle a arrangé ses dents, tu savais? Son sourire…Non, rien. Puis, tu oublies qu'on est obligés de porter l'uniforme, mais je te jure que pendant les vacances elle a une façon de s'habiller tout à fait classe et élégante. Elle a du goût, elle est particulièrement raffinée.

-Son sourire…Elle te plaît?

-Quoi?

-Je t'ai demandé si Hermione te plaît.

-Eh bien c'est-à-dire que…commençai-je, les joues légèrement roses, tout en me frottant la nuque nerveusement.

-Elle te plaît. Chuchota Blaise, effaré, en répondant à ma place, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire m'empourprer davantage.

-Tudisnimportequoi. Grognai-je, dans un ensemble parfaitement inintelligible.

-Oh, _come on, _arrête de te planquer Théo, ça t'avance à quoi sérieusement?

-ça m'avance que…Notre amitié est trop précieuse pour la gâcher pour _ça. _

-C'est quoi, _ça_? Insista Blaise, déterminé à me tirer les vers du nez.

-Les _sentiments _que j'éprouve pour elle, voilà, t'es content? Grondai-je, furieux d'avoir été percé à jour de la sorte.

-Très. Railla Blaise, visiblement très fier de lui alors que je m'empourprais violemment tout en le traitant mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux que je connaissais, et à mon grand dam, je me rendais compte qu'il n'y en avait vraiment pas beaucoup.

-Tu en penses quoi? Demandais-je finalement, pinçant les lèvres d'un air réprobateur.

-_Sérieusement_? S'enquit le métis, apparemment surpris que j'en vienne à lui demander son avis. _Que tu es vraiment dans la merde. _

**FIN DU FLASHBACK.**

* * *

><p>C'était cette dernière phrase en particulier dont je me souvenais, bien que le contenu de la conversation, à la longue, était devenu redondant. Mais ce moment était spécial parce que j'avais admis pour la première fois d'avoir ressenti pour elle des sentiments très forts, qui dépassaient la simple amitié. Je n'avais aimé qu'une seule personne dans ma vie, et c'était Hermione. On me disait volontiers renfermé, incapable de tout sentiment. À tous ceux qui pensaient ainsi, j'avais simplement envie de leur brandir un ERREUR, ils se trompaient lourdement. Si j'avais été incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit, c'était bien parce que j'aimais Hermione, et j'étais somme toute incapable d'aimer plusieurs personnes en même temps. J'étais exclusif et c'était bien mon problème, même en tant qu'ami je n'avais pas toléré qu'elle puisse aller voir ailleurs, cela dépassait mon simple entendement et avait mis à vif ma jalousie. D'ordinaire, je m'accommodais relativement bien de ma solitude, mais pas quand c'était elle qui m'abandonnait, sans elle, je n'étais rien.<p>

Ce fut sur cette terrible conclusion que j'avais relevé la tête, pour regarder le monde autour de moi. Tout en me laissant aller à mes pensées, j'en avais même oublié la présence de Matthew, qui semblait attendre une quelconque réponse de ma part alors que je n'avais plus rien à lui dire. Blaise semblait très occupé à roucouler avec Tracy. Je me disais que peut-être, en définitive, cela pouvait aider d'avoir des couilles, d'oser dire à la concernée qu'on ressent pour elle de la simple amitié. Être sincère. Une fille n'en attendait pas davantage. Pourtant, je lui avait déjà dit je t'aime, elle y avait répondu. Mais peut-être ne l'entendait-elle pas dans ce sens, peut-être que j'avais besoin de tout expliciter, de bien distinguer l'amour de l'amitié. Et j'avais préféré me planquer derrière un je t'aime qui voulait tout dire, plutôt que de dire ce que j'avais exactement sur le cœur, et à présent, je le regrettais amèrement.

Mais c'était de sa faute à elle aussi, bon-sang. Pour une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, elle n'était pas très futée. Pour autant, il se pouvait également qu'elle avait parfaitement compris, et qu'elle faisait exprès de me faire mariner, juste pour se venger de lui avoir préféré Tracy. Une fille, c'était fourbe, et Hermione n'était en rien une exception au principe, j'avais déjà eu à subir les affres de sa colère, et ce qui s'était passé dernièrement en était un bon exemple. Elle m'en voulait, à mort, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui faire entendre raison, elle était désespérément campée sur ses positions, comme une moule à son rocher. Je m'étais heurté à plus buté que moi, et je payais les pots cassés. _Game over. _

Tout en soupirant lourdement, je détournai le regard du nouveau petit couple et je me promis mentalement d'engueuler Blaise comme il se doit. Il m'avait toujours reproché de m'intéresser à une sang-de-bourbe, que je risquais de perdre plus d'une plume dans l'affaire, que j'allais jeter le voile de la honte sur ma noble lignée, mais je n'en avais eu cure, je ne l'avais jamais écouté. Maintenant, Blaise était précisément en train de roucouler avec une sang-de-bourbe, c'était vraiment l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Oui mais voilà, que Tracy soit une impure n'était pas un fait connu de tous, elle se taisait à ce sujet, il fallait dire que dans une maison comme la nôtre, c'était plutôt mal vu. _Et puis, ce n'était pas Granger. _Donc, un bon point pour elle. Enfin, je supposais.

Une volée d'élèves investit alors la salle commune, arborant l'air de deux qui en savaient bien plus qu'ils ne devraient. Ils étaient partagés entre l'inquiétude et l'excitation. Enfin, quelqu'un s'était décidé à foutre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière et de bousculer notre quotidien un peu trop tranquille. Les fourmis, c'étaient ces élèves qui gesticulaient dans tous les sens et qui avaient lancé cet avertissement:

-Venez-voir! Il est en train de se passer quelque chose.

L'assemblée des Serpentard ici présents s'échangea des regards étonnés. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'à Poudlard, ce serait le branle-bas de combat. Il ne se passait pas une année sans qu'un évènement ne vienne tout chambouler, faire peser la menace plus que jamais. Mais cette année était particulière, plus que les autres en tout cas. Nous n'étions au courant de rien, on vivait en autarcie. Tout le courrier était censuré, plus rien ne filtrait hors de ces murs. Les sorties à Pré-au-lard étaient autorisées au compte gouttes et sur haute surveillance. Si on voulait des informations, il fallait les chercher par nous-mêmes, heureusement que j'avais une poignée d'indics tous prêts à me filer un coup de main en cas de problème. Malheureusement, les indics en question n'étaient pas plus avancés que moi. Bon gré, mal gré, on se hâta au dehors, pour aller voir ce qui était en train de se passer. Je jouais du coude pour me frayer un chemin dans la foule qui apparaissait de plus en plus dense, à mesure qu'on remontait vers la Grande Salle.

-Préfet de Serpentard, laissez passer. Grognai-je sans me préoccuper de savoir si on m'écoutait ou non, ce n'était pas mon problème.

Je parvins enfin à m'extirper de la foule compacte, et je pus voir quel était l'origine de tant d'agitation. Un petit groupe d'élèves que personne n'avait jamais vus auparavant se tenait là, apparemment blessés et frigorifiés. Hermione et Terry Boot étaient déjà sur le coup, tous empressés qu'ils étaient d'avertir les autorités compétentes. Un murmure d'incompréhension s'éleva de la foule estudiantine, et la silhouette d'Olympe Maxime se détacha nettement, faisant s'écarter les quelques élèves qui s'étaient agglutinés là. McGonagall apparut bientôt, escortée de Rogue, de Lupin et de Rusard, Miss Teigne sur les talons. La garde royale, me permis-je d'ironiser, celle que l'on sortait pour les grands jours, et surtout, quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Minerva! Salua la femme au visage olivâtre, vous me voyez soulagée de vous voir enfin!

-Olympe. Répondit McGonagall, en secouant la tête brièvement. Vous me voyez plus que ravie de constater que votre voyage s'est passé sans encombre.

-Il ne pouvait arriver pire malheur que celui qui a frappé mon école. Geignit Olympe Maxime, en profond état d'affliction. Nous avons tout juste eu le temps de nous échapper, il était trop tard pour sauver les autres.

Olympe Maxime débuta alors son récit, qui fut entrecoupé de sanglots incontrôlables. De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, l'académie de magie Beauxbâtons avait été attaquée par l'armée de Voldemort lui-même, en marche sur les institutions qui faisaient tourner le monde magique. Il avait mis l'école française en déroute, tuant ce qu'il pouvait tuer, détruisant ce qu'il pouvait détruire, semant dans son sillage mort et désolation. Un petit groupe d'élèves -pas plus d'une dizaine- avait réussi à échapper au massacre, outre ceux qui avaient tout bonnement décidé de fuir sans demander leur reste, et qui étaient à présent dans la nature.

Une bouffée de haine m'envahit alors, alors qu'il m'apparaissait évident qu'il fallait arrêter la machine infernale, qui s'emballait ces jours-ci. Trop de morts, trop de blessés au nom d'une guerre absurde qui n'en finissait plus. Je détestais la guerre, je détestais ce que j'allais devenir, et pourtant, je ne pipais mot, ayant conscience que quelques regards peu amènes s'étaient tournés vers moi à l'évocation des Mangemorts. M'accuser d'une telle chose en soi était absurde et me révoltait profondément, j'en avais plus qu'assez de ces amalgames stupides, de ces préjugés que l'on pouvait avoir à mon égard. _ce n'était pas ce que je désirais. _

Minerva McGonagall donna quelques directives. Hermione et moi -comme par hasard- fûmes chargés d'amener les élèves blessés à l'infirmerie, tandis qu'elle avait embarqué Terry pour faire je ne savais quoi et qui n'était pas mon problème. Tout en soupirant, je suivis mon homologue féminine jusqu'à l'infirmerie, suivis par le petit groupe d'élèves qui nous suivait docilement. _Putain, mais il se passait quoi par ici? _Hermione ne m'accorda même pas un regard. Je crois bien qu'elle avait décidé de m'ignorer, purement et simplement. Faire comme si je n'existais pas, et ça me blessait encore plus parce que quitte à choisir, j'aurais préféré qu'elle me haïsse. Tout, mais pas son indifférence. Pas après tout ce qu'on avait pu vivre.

-C'est à croire qu'ils le font vraiment exprès. Grinçai-je, légèrement sardonique.

Elle ne leva pas le regard, m'ignorant toujours. Je haussai les épaules, nourrissant mes envies de meurtre envers la directrice des Gryffondor. Elle l'avait fait exprès, cela ne faisait aucun doute à ce sujet, je lui en avais même touché mot quelques instants plus tard, notre télescopage dans les couloirs n'étant pas si lointain. Quand je disais qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à ces gens là, je ne me trompais pas.

-Dis, tu vas faire la gueule encore longtemps? La houspillai-je avec un peu plus de véhémence, attirant le regard de nos camarades français qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais la gueule, _Théodore_. Glissa-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais, tout en accélérant le pas.

-C'est parce que je suis sorti avec Tracy? M'enquis-je en calquant mon rythme au sien, commençant à semer le petit groupe d'élèves derrière nous.

-Entre autres. Murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Hermione, c'est quoi ton problème? Ne m'obliges pas à te supplier. L'avertis-je en la distançant légèrement, pour pouvoir la fixer tout en marchant à reculons.

-Mon problème, _mon amour, _c'est que tu as été trop bête pour comprendre ce que je voulais te dire.

-C'est vrai, ironisai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis trop con. Excuse moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu me dire que je n'ai pas compris? Dis-le, je ne comprends vraiment pas.

Hermione éclata d'un rire sarcastique, avant de presser l'allure. Je soupirai lourdement, avant de la retenir par le bras. Elle frissonna à mon contact, et darda ses prunelles meurtrières dans mes iris glacés. Elle soutint à grand peine mon regard, et essaya de se dégager.

-S'il te plaît, murmurai-je d'une voix suave. Dis-moi.

-Tu n'as pas compris….haleta-t-elle sous le coup de l'émotion, que…que…par Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais le dire. Que je suis…_amoureuse _de toi.

-Quoi? Balbutiai-je, légèrement interdit.

Sous le choc, je m'arrêtai brusquement. Hermione me rentra dedans, n'ayant pas pu s'arrêter à temps. Je reçus son coude pointu dans les côtes, ce qui me fit siffler de douleur. Elle s'éloigna d'un bond, tandis que je me frottais le côté en grimaçant quelque peu.

-Mais…Mais comment? bredouillai-je, livide. Tu veux dire que…que tu m'aimes…comme ça?

-Quoi, comme ça? Grimaça-t-elle, en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

-Je veux dire…Plus qu'un ami?

Hermione soupira longuement, avant de se détourner et de se remettre en route.

-C'est précisément ce que j'étais en train de te reprocher. Souffla-t-elle d'une voix brisée, avant de pousser la porte de l'infirmerie, et d'appeler à la cantonade. Madame Pomfresh? On…Il y a des blessés.

Je me raidis imperceptiblement, tandis qu'un frisson insidieux me parcourait l'échine. Était-ce le fruit de mon imagination, ou venais-je réellement d'entendre un sanglot dans sa voix? _Et merde! _pestai-je en mon for intérieur. Maintenant que j'avais la certitude qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour moi, pourquoi étais-je incapable de lui dire que c'était le cas pour moi aussi? _Parce que tu as peur. _susurra insidieusement la voix de Katherine Donovan. Oui, on avait peur, c'était un fait. On avait peur parce qu'on ne savait pas où tout cela allait nous mener. On avait peur parce qu'on n'était même pas certains que quelqu'un allait nous réceptionner en bas si on jetait dans le vide.

-Hermione…tentai-je, tentative désespérée d'accaparer enfin son attention.

Mais ce fut peine perdue. Hermione ne m'écoutait déjà plus. Elle était en train de discuter avec les élèves dans un français approximatif, probablement pour les rassurer et leur dire qu'ils allaient être pris en charge. Lorsque soudain, mon regard tomba sur un jeune homme qui regardait Hermione de façon un peu trop insistante à mon goût. Il buvait littéralement les paroles de la préfète en chef, et ne cessait de lui sourire. Le goût âcre de la jalousie m'emplit la bouche, tandis que je dardais sur le garçon un regard venimeux, un regard qui signifiait: _toi, je ne t'aime pas._

* * *

><p>Je suis sadique, hein? Pauvre Théo, il est tellement brisé, tellement meurtri, que j'en ai presque pitié pour lui. Cela dit, il n'est pas au bout de ses galères. Une multitude de choses vont encore se passer. Dans le précédent chapitre, j'avais promis le retour du Théo tête à claques des premiers chapitres…Bon, un peu prématurément, je l'avoue, mais il me faut cet élément déclencheur, je dois encore écrire tout ce qui se passe avant. Pour autant, dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez aussi envie de mettre des claques à Hermione. Parce que bon, ils se sont certes avoués leurs sentiments, mais non, il va se passer encore deux trois petites choses avant que nos deux loustics se rendent compte qu'ils font de la merde (autant appeler un chat un chat), et qu'ils aient enfin les yeux en face des trous. Je promets qu'Hermione et Théo vont se mettre ensemble très bientôt. Cela est normalement prévu pour le chapitre 10, si je me fie à mon découpage. C'est tout proche, donc. Devraient s'en suivre quelques chapitres purement romance, (enfin, pas trop cucul non plus, ça n'en reste pas moins sombre et chaotique), et puis, la débâcle, le fameux élément déclencheur qui va définitivement faire plonger Théo. Et là, je me rends compte qu'à ce moment, je serai à la moitié de la fic', qu'on va pouvoir commencer la deuxième partie tranquillement, et que ça va me faire tout drôle de voir mon bébé grandir si vite. Bref, tout ça pour dire que comme d'habitude, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, et à dans quinze jours pour la suite =D<p>

**_Playlist du chapitre. _**

Here without you. Three Doors Down.

Tears don't fall. bullet for my valentine.


	11. le saut de l'ange

Hello!

Comme promis dans mon appel au secours, je vous livre ici ce nouveau chapitre, qui est donc le dernier que j'ai sur cette histoire, le suivant étant toujours en cours de rédaction et n'ayant pas vraiment avancé depuis que je l'ai commencé. Conformément à ce que je vous ai dit dans l'avis, j'aimerais que davantage de personnes se manifestent lorsque je poste mes chapitres, et que ça ne soit pas une réaction suite à mon coup de gueule, dirons nous. Désolée à ceux à qui j'ai fait de faux espoirs en croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau chapitre, mais je tenais vraiment à exprimer mon désarroi face à cette carence de lecteurs, si je puis dire. Bref, merci aux personnes qui ont réagi, ça serait tout de même plus simple si mes chapitres avaient le même effet. Pour l'instant, je continue donc cette fic, en essayant d'être courageuse et de m'accrocher autant que faire se peut. Voici donc le chapitre 10 de cette histoire, qui devrait être des plus intéressantes pour notre petit couple. Allez, un peu de romance dans ce monde de brutes, parce que ça va être temporaire, la vie d'Hermione et Théodore n'étant décidément pas un long fleuve tranquille.

_**Réponse aux reviews: **_(je pense répondre à chaque début de chapitre, parce que comme mon compte fanfiction rame un peu beaucoup en ce moment, ce sera moins prise de tête pour moi. )

**Window-to-the-past**: Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, personnellement je l'avais trouvé extrêmement médiocre, je me souviens d'avoir galéré comme pas possible pour pouvoir le boucler. C'est peut-être pour ça d'ailleurs que j'ai eu si peu de reviews sur le précédent, généralement, quand l'auteur trouve son chapitre médiocre ça s'en ressent du côté des lecteurs, qui ont l'impression d'avoir affaire à quelque chose de laborieux ^^ Donc, comme précisé plus haut, je continue cette fic' jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je vais quand même essayer d'aller jusqu'au bout du premier volet de cette série de fics, et j'aviserai ensuite, tout dépendra des reviews que je continuerai à recevoir. Encore merci pour ta review, d'avoir réagi, et pour ta fidélité. J'espère me débrouiller aussi bien pour écrire le sentiment amoureux que pour écrire la souffrance, haha. Bisous, et peut-être à dans quinze jours pour le prochain chapitre!

**Miss Granger**: Merci pour ta review, je suis aussi contente de te retrouver sur ce chapitre, j'aime toujours autant lire tes romans! Oui, c'est vrai que Théodore a mal, vraiment mal, mais ça ne va pas vraiment s'arranger. Certes, lorsqu'il sera en couple avec Hermione, ses tourments vont s'apaiser, mais pas totalement, il a d'autres problèmes, et d'autres traumatismes. En d'autres termes, je n'ai pas encore fini de le traumatiser, il va encore vivre des choses difficiles avant de trouver la paix! Pour Sartre et Lavoisier, c'est fait exprès. Il ne faut pas oublier que Théodore est très cultivé, et que sa meilleure amie est d'origine moldue, donc il est obligé d'être imprégné en partie de cette culture. Pour Katherine et Matthew, il est vrai qu'ils sont très attachés à la cause d'Hermione et Théodore, mais ils n'ont pas encore compris qu'ils étaient eux en miniature…ça ne saurait tarder. Cela dit, Katherine et Matthew sont vraiment culottés de se mêler autant de leurs histoires, mais ils sont également extrêmement perspicaces, ils ont compris ce qu'étaient Hermione et Théodore et ils mettent tout en œuvre pour les rassembler, là où ils ne font que se diviser. Blaise reste Blaise, il aime beaucoup Tracy, et Théodore n'écoute jamais ses conseils, donc selon moi, c'est un peu normal que des fois, il décroche un peu, même si Blaise n'est jamais très loin, l'amitié entre Blaise et Théodore étant plus forte et plus puissante qu'on peut le croire. Cependant, l'un est pro-Mangemorts et l'autre se bat pour sa liberté, donc il y a également à parier que cette amitié là va s'étioler ou au contraire se renforcer, je ne sais pas encore. Pour Tracy, j'avais lu quelque part qu'elle était une fille de Moldus, mais je ne sais plus où…j'avais lu plusieurs fics sur elle, et dans la plupart, elle est une fille de moldus, donc ça m'a un peu influencée, désolée. Et non, je ne te trouve pas agaçante à défendre les livres, parce que pour moi, le respect de l'univers posé par Rowling est très important, pour ne pas dire primordial. Ce n'est pas dans mes fics qu'on trouvera Hermione et Drago partageant des appartements de préfets-en-chef ou des bals toutes les semaines! J'ai juste tendance à appuyer sur certains défauts des personnages parce que je trouve que la version des livres est trop neutre, leur caractère n'est pas assez défini, mais ce n'est que mon , tu me parlais aussi souvent d'Harry et Ron, pour ce qui est de leur comportement envers Hermione, tu en sauras plus dans le prochain chapitre, leur réaction excessive était en réalité calculée, mais je ne dirai pas pourquoi, il faudra attendre =D J'espère simplement que ce nouveau chapitre ne sera pas trop gnan-gnan, parce qu'il est plus axé romance que les autres, mais l'intrigue se met doucement en place, et puis, il faut bien que notre petit couple connaisse quelques moments d'accalmie, parce que si je me fie à mes plans, et autres intrigues, la situation va être vraiment difficile d'ici les prochains chapitres. Pour les flash-back, je ne sais pas encore. Je comptais en inclure pour la vieille rivalité entre Drago et Théodore, mais pour l'amitié d'Hermione et Théodore, je ne sais pas du tout, ce n'est pas prévu dans l'immédiat. Et pour ta question…eh bien…je n'ai malheureusement pas grand-chose à dire, mais je vais tenter d'apporter une réponse satisfaisante. Comme on l'avait dit précédemment, l'attirance de Lily pour Severus était moins marquée, voire inexistante alors que du côté d'Hermione, c'est évident que Théodore lui plaît, qu'elle attend quelque chose de lui, que son cœur lui appartient depuis toujours. Qui plus est, Rogue n'a pas vraiment renoncé à ses ambitions pour elle, ce qui est une fois encore un lourd handicap à leur relation. Je pense que dans mon histoire, Théodore serait prêt à le faire, ce qui est quand même une nette différence. Donc si Rogue avait avoué son amour à Lily, il me semble que ça n'aurait rien donné de concret. Lily n'était de toute manière pas attirée par lui, Rogue l'a blessée en ayant quelques mots malheureux à son encontre, elle ne lui a jamais vraiment pardonné, et Rogue avait de toute manière fait ses choix, et Lily n'en faisait pas partie. Puis, je pense aussi qu'il aurait été du genre à s'effacer pour pouvoir la laisser partir, pour qu'elle vive sa vie, il n'aurait pas eu le courage de se battre pour la garder auprès de lui, et surtout pas contre James, son ennemi juré. Je ne sais pas si je réponds à ta question, mais en tout cas, pour moi, une lovestory entre Lily et Rogue me paraissait fort improbable. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Lily aurait renoncé à James pour lui, alors qu'il n'était pas capable en contrepartie de renoncer à ses choix pour elle…l'amour ce n'est pas à sens unique =D

**Meg-la-cacahuète**. Hey! Je suis contente de te retrouver également sur cette fic', qui est effectivement d'un tout autre registre que _Would you be happier_. En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que ça te plaît, et ne sois pas désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit ^^ C'est toujours mieux que de mettre en alertes/favoris sans jamais rien poster :p

**Mumz3l-neskouiik-bura**. Ouch, il est compliqué ton pseudo, j'espère ne pas l'avoir écorché en te répondant! Merci en tout cas de t'être manifestée, d'autant plus que je ne t'avais pas encore vue sur mes chapitres précédents, donc je suis contente de savoir que mon histoire te plaît malgré tout. J'espère en tout cas te revoir pour les chapitres suivants, n'hésite pas à me laisser savoir ce que tu penses de ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

><p>[<strong>NOVEMBRE 1996<strong>]

.

L'arrivée des élèves français à Poudlard avait suscité l'émoi de la population estudiantine, qui ne cessait depuis de les harceler de questions. Toute cette agitation me donnait mal à la tête et le tournis. D'accord, les françaises étaient plutôt jolies à regarder, mais aucune n'était de taille à rivaliser avec la petite brune au regard malicieux et pétillant qui hantait mes pensées. Pourtant, elles ne perdaient pas le nord. Elles m'adressaient parfois un sourire charmeur, mais j'y étais insensible. Mon regard convergeait toujours vers la table située à l'extrême gauche de la grande-salle, vers une silhouette solitaire qui, la journée à peine commencée, se perdait déjà entre quelques lignes d'un manuel chiant à mourir. Autrefois, ce constat m'aurait arraché un sourire, à présent, je ne pouvais qu'émettre un soupir teinté d'amertume. On se ressemblait. Et c'était pour cette raison que l'on se détruisait.

Je portai le verre à mes lèvres pour boire une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille. Ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec le vin chaud qu'on nous servait en Bulgarie. Les conditions de vie étaient certes atroces, mais nous avions au moins ce réconfort là. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de dissiper le début de malaise qui s'emparait de moi. Le brouhaha incessant m'assommait presque, l'agitation ambiante me donnait le cafard, qui plus est, je me sentais bien trop à l'étroit entre ces quatre murs, j'avait nettement l'impression qu'il y avait plus d'élèves qu'avant. Pourtant, ce n'était l'histoire que quelques personnes de plus, une dizaine à tous casser.

C'est sans grande conviction que je me rendis en métamorphose ce matin là. Et comme par hasard, nous étions en commun avec les Gryffondor. J'en jubilais à l'avance, vraiment. Bien entendu, un tel postulat ne pouvait être que teinté d'ironie. Je ne pouvais pas envisager de rester dans la même pièce qu'elle, c'était impossible. Si proche, et pourtant si loin. Elle ne me regardait même plus, elle ne me souriait plus. Ce n'est pas faute de m'avoir dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, pourquoi elle m'en voulait autant. _Parce que j'étais amoureuse de toi. _Je l'entendais encore les dire, ces mots qui roulaient de ses lèvres avec tristesse. À chaque fois, c'était la même histoire. La colère revenait m'inonder, cruelle et meurtrière, colère bientôt noyée par mes regrets. Pourquoi? Pourquoi, bordel, je ne lui avais rien dit? J'aurais pu poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrasser pour sceller définitivement cette promesse, pour lui dire que moi aussi. Ne lui avais-je pas dit également, toutes ces fois où je lui avais volé un baiser, toutes ces fois où j'ai plié mon orgueil pour la supplier de revenir? J'aurais pu, oui, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et à présent, je m'en mordais les doigts. J'étais en train de me tuer à petit feu pour une _fille_.

D'un geste rageur, je gribouillai par-dessus le dessin qui ornait le haut de mon parchemin, avant de le rouler en boule et de le jeter sur la table, en veillant à ce qu'il ne tombe pas à terre. Nerveusement, je me massai les tempes, tout en inspirant profondément. J'avais loupé les dix premières minutes du cours. La première fois que je décrochais vraiment. La première fois que je n'écoutais pas du tout, pour me perdre dans mes pensées chaotiques. Tout ça à cause d'elle. Je la détestais, vraiment. Je la détestais, et pourtant, je l'aimais tout autant. L'amour. Quelle putain de connerie. Blaise, lui, s'en foutait. Avant, il se contentait de papillonner, butinant de fille en fille sans jamais s'arrêter, baisant pour dire de baiser et ne se prenait pas la tête avec ça. Maintenant, il avait Tracy, et tout semblait rouler pour lui. Le voir roucouler avec mon ex me rendait passablement maussade, non pas parce que Tracy était justement mon ex, mais parce que je ne pouvais pas faire pareil, cela m'était interdit. Non, mieux que ça, _je _m'étais interdit de le faire, j'avais tout fait pour ne jamais m'attacher, et pourtant, j'avais lamentablement échoué.

-Monsieur Nott? Interrogea le professeur McGonagall, en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. Pourriez-vous me préciser quel sortilège nous allons étudier aujourd'hui?

Et là, ce fut le vide. Un vide béant, tétanisant, l'exacte réplique de la vacuité de mes pensées. J'étais foutrement incapable de me rappeler de l'objet de nos travaux pratiques si tant est qu'elle l'avait précisé un jour. Et au vu du regard sévère qu'elle m'adressa, je compris qu'effectivement elle l'avait évoqué juste avant, et que je n'avais tout bonnement pas écouté. À présent, toute la classe avait le regard rivé sur moi. Et, dans mon coin, je bisquais, comme si simplement bisquer allait changer quelque chose à ma situation. Je venais d'être pris en flagrant délit de rêverie, je n'avais qu'à payer pour mon crime.

-Je ne sais pas, madame. Murmurai-je, d'une voix atone.

Je ne sais pas. Quatre mots. Quatre putain de mots qui m'arrachaient la gueule. Quatre putain de mots que j'avais si peu souvent prononcés dans ma vie. Quatre mots pour admettre ma défaite, pour avouer l'inavouable. Pour la première fois depuis le début de ma foutue vie, j'avais été incapable de répondre à une question posée par un professeur. McGonagall me toisa de ses yeux gris, avant de passer son chemin. Déjà, autour de moi, je pouvais entendre certaines personnes pouffer de rire. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-C'est ça, sifflai-je, mauvais. Marrez vous bande de cons!

-Nott! S'indigna la vieille chouette.

-Et alors? M'écriai-je, poursuivant sur ma lancée. Ça arrive à tout le monde de ne pas savoir répondre à une _foutue _question. Quand c'est Weasley et Londubat qui ne savent pas répondre, personne ne leur dit rien!

La classe entière retenait son souffle, surprise par mon soudain accès d'humeur. Un goût âcre et cuivré inondait ma bouche, un goût de sang. La colère battait à mes tempes alors que je vrillai la professeur de métamorphose de mon regard noir et haineux, et lorsque les deux susmentionnés eurent entendu leurs noms, ils m'avaient sitôt fusillé du regard. Plus je me sentais observé et moins j'avais des chances de décolérer. J'avais horreur d'être vu comme une bête de foire, et je vivais avec cette impression permanente depuis que j'étais rentré. Pas une fois mon nom était tu, pas une fois les étudiants regardaient ailleurs, j'étais au centre de leur curiosité morbide, de leur attention malsaine. Et je n'en pouvais plus d'être une bête de foire, j'étais humain, j'avais des sentiments, étaient-ils seulement en mesure de le comprendre, bordel?

J'inspirai profondément, tentant d'endiguer le flot de colère qui déferlait en moi. Je serrais les poings, pour ne pas frapper, pour ne pas tout mettre tout sens dessus dessous. Contenir sa rage, autant que faire se peut. Ne surtout pas se mettre à dos la vieille chouette, bien que je n'en avais plus rien à foutre désormais, rien ne pouvait me retenir alors que je venais de prendre conscience de ma disgrâce. Ne pas savoir répondre à la question avait été le déclic. Le putain de déclic que j'aurais dû avoir avant, et qui allait être incapable de me sauver de la chute inéluctable. Parce qu'il était clair que je continuais de chuter, que rien ne semblait pouvoir ralentir ma course folle. J'étais le papillon de nuit, le foutu papillon de nuit qui battait des ailes désespérément alors qu'il ne pouvait plus voler.

D'un geste d'un seul, je jetai plume et parchemin dans mon sac, le sac sur mon dos et le livre sous mon bras. L'assemblée était médusée, et Hermione semblait mortifiée. Tant mieux, pensai-je férocement. Qu'elle souffre de me voir ainsi démoli, qu'elle puisse me suivre dans ma chute, cette garce, elle l'aura bien mérité. Elle pouvait aller se faire voir, avec son foutu français. Pas besoin qu'elle se tue à se justifier ce qui se tramait, j'avais pigé, merci. J'avais bien vu les regards qu'ils se lançaient, la main du sale con effleurer ses reins, le rapprochement physique qu'il essayait d'opérer. Hermione ne restait pas insensible à ces appels, elle gloussait et souriait tout le temps, ce qu'elle ne faisait _jamais _avec moi. _Je suis amoureuse de toi. _Elle n'avait pas le droit…elle n'avait aucun putain de droit. Pourquoi me disait-elle non alors qu'elle pouvait potentiellement dire oui à lui? Ce n'était pas juste, bordel, ce n'était pas juste.

-Nott, où allez-vous? Me questionna McGonagall tandis que j'amorçais un pas vers la sortie, incapable de rester une minute dans ce putain de cours que de toute manière, je n'avais pas suivi.

-Je-m-en-vais. Répondis-je durement, en détachant chacune des syllabes exagérément.

-Si vous vous en allez, rétorqua la vieille écossaise sèchement, vous ne remettez plus jamais les pieds dans cette classe, me suis-je fait comprendre?

-Eh bien, on peut dire qu'aujourd'hui fut mon dernier cours avec vous. Répliquai-je, avec toute l'insolence dont j'étais capable.

Sur ce, je quittai la salle de classe en claquant la porte derrière moi, sous le regard médusé de la classe entière. Je partis en courant, mon sac me martelant les reins avec force. Je descendais des volées de marches sans but précis, je bousculais tout le monde sur mon passage, j'étais au bord du point de rupture. Je voulais tout flinguer, tout mettre à sac, jusqu'à plus soif, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Comme une furie, je m'étais engouffré dans la salle commune des Serpentard, déserte à cette heure-ci de l'après-midi. J'entrai en trombe dans le dortoir des garçons, puis je me mis à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Je tombai alors à genoux, avant de laisser échapper un cri de rage. C'était un hurlement viscéral, qui venait des tripes, un hurlement que j'avais contenu trop longtemps, qui avait besoin de s'exprimer. Je donnai un coup de pied dans ma valise, sagement posée au pied du lit.

Puis, sans autre forme de procès, je la pris par les poignets pour en déverser le contenu sur le sol, aveuglé par une rage sourde. Je retournai ainsi toutes mes affaires, cassant les bouteilles d'encre et froissant les parchemins, jetant pêle-mêle chemise et chaussettes, ravageant tout sur mon passage. Tout en me laissant aller à ma folie destructrice, j'en viens à faire tomber une photo, soigneusement glissée entre les pages d'un livre. Le cœur battant, je m'en saisis, redoutant ce que j'allais y découvrir. Ma rage retomba lorsque je vis ma mère, tout juste diplômée. Je me souvenais très bien de cette photo, c'était la mère d'Hermione qui me l'avait donnée peu après sa mort, pensant que j'aimerais bien l'avoir. La rage se mua en un désespoir profondément ancré dans ma poitrine, émotion qui m'était tellement familière désormais. Je jetai la photo sur mon oreiller déchiqueté, avant de me prendre la tête entre les mains, crucifié par la douleur.

-Pourquoi? Criai-je, à l'adresse de la photo. Pourquoi t'es partie, hein? Tout était tellement mieux quand tu étais encore là! Tu m'as abandonné toi aussi, vous avez tous foutu le camp!

Je fis alors quelque chose que je ne m'étais jamais autorisé auparavant. Je laissai mes larmes couler sans que je ne puisse les retenir davantage. Toutes ces larmes que j'avais voulu verser tant de fois, et que j'avais toujours retenues, parce que j'étais supposé être un homme. Pourtant, je n'étais pas un homme, je n'étais qu'un gosse, un gosse qui avait perdu sa mère bien trop tôt et qui avait toutes les peines du monde à avancer dans la vie. J'étais trop jeune, putain, je n'en pouvais plus de toutes ces chaînes qui m'entravaient, de tous ces interdits qui gouvernaient mon existence. Et alors que je continuais à pleurer toute la peine, la rage et l'impuissance que j'avais accumulées ces dernières années, je me détestais d'autant plus. Je me détestais d'être aussi faible, de ressentir tout ce que je ressentais, d'être ce que j'étais.

Fébrile, je cherchai quelque chose dans les poches de mon pantalon d'uniforme. Les mains tremblantes, j'en extirpai mon paquet de cigarettes, à moitié écrasé. Toujours aussi chancelant, j'en sortis une cigarette et la coinçai entre mes lèvres. Le bout de ma baguette trembla lorsque je l'allumai, et je faillis lâcher ma précieuse clope. La première bouffée fut pénible tant les émotions obstruaient ma gorge et m'empêchaient de respirer correctement. Je passai une main moite sur mon visage livide, et m'ébouriffai les cheveux, avant de baisser la tête, contemplant le tapis persan désormais tâché d'encre noire. J'avais cessé de pleurer, mais je n'étais pas à l'abri d'une nouvelle crise, je tremblais toujours autant. Je tirai une seconde taffe. Je me foutais bien d'enfumer complètement le dortoir, après tout, l'odeur aurait le temps de partir d'ici à ce que tout le monde aille se coucher. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même tout en pensant aux péripéties de ces dernières minutes.

Tout était allé trop vite, j'avais eu du mal à suivre. Je ne me souvenais même plus pourquoi je m'étais autant mis en colère, je me souvenais juste des quelques rires qui avaient fusé lorsque j'avais avoué ne pas savoir la réponse à la question que m'avait posée McGonagall, et d'avoir simplement pété un plomb à cause de cela, par une simple relation de cause à effets. Et il y avait ce français. Ce foutu français qui tournait trop autour d'Hermione à mon goût. Elle, et son foutu _je ne veux pas commencer une nouvelle histoire sitôt après la dernière. _Alors pourquoi laissait-elle ce connard la toucher, lui effleurer les cheveux, regarder par-dessus son épaule et j'en passe? Tant de gestes qui m'avaient rendu malade, qui avait attisé la haine déjà bien vivace.

Je desserrai ma cravate, parce que bordel, j'étouffais là dedans. Puis, j'ouvris quelques boutons sur ma chemise. J'entendis la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir, et le pire c'est que je n'essayais même pas de me cacher du fait que je fumais. De toute manière, de qui me cacherais-je puisque c'était Blaise qui venait d'entrer.

-Dégage Blaise, je n'ai rien à te dire. Aboyai-je en direction de mon ami, tout en tirant une bouffée sur ma cigarette à demi consumée.

-C'est quoi ce bordel? Grogna Blaise en avisant le bazar qui s'étendait tout autour de mon lit. Un ouragan est passé par ici, ou bien?

-Je t'ai dit Blaise, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Maugréai-je en fusillant le métis du regard, alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir sur mon lit à côté de moi. Je te jure, tu me proposes un câlin, je te fous mon poing dans la gueule.

-Je ne suis pas assez suicidaire pour seulement envisager de te faire un câlin. Puis se faire des câlins pour se consoler d'un gros chagrin, ça fait tapette. Décréta Blaise avec suffisance.

Sa remarque me fit rire légèrement jaune. Parce qu'il avait associé câlin, chagrin et tapette dans la même phrase. S'il remarquait mes yeux rougis et mes joues chiffonnées par les larmes que j'avais versées, j'étais foutu, j'allais en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin des temps. Le métis fronça le nez en sentant la forte odeur de tabac qui régnait dans la pièce. Après un court instant, je repris la parole.

-Tu avais raison. Chuchotai-je, le regard empli de détresse. Je suis vraiment tombé bien bas. Je n'ai pas été foutu de répondre à une foutue question, et ça les a tous fait marrer, ces connards.

-C'est vrai que venant de ta part c'est inhabituel, d'ordinaire tu as toujours réponse à tout. Mais si tu n'as pas su répondre, c'est que tu n'écoutais pas. Et si tu n'écoutais pas, c'est fort probablement pace que tu étais perdu dans tes pensées, et que tu ruminais ta dispute avec Granger, je me trompe?

-Ne prononce pas son nom! Beuglai-je soudainement, le faisant sursauter. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre par son français si ça lui chante, je n'en ai rien à faire!

-Non, c'est faux. Me contredit Blaise avec assurance. Tu ne t'en fous pas. Sinon, tu ne réagirais pas comme ça.

-Comment je suis censé réagir, alors? Persiflai-je, avec humeur.

-Comme quelqu'un qui s'en fout. Genre…Avec indifférence, tu vois? Si tu t'en foutais réellement, tu ne pèterais pas un plomb parce qu'il _ose _l'effleurer. Il n'est pas censé savoir que c'est chasse gardée.

-Alors, tu cautionnes, c'est ça?

-Non, pas du tout! Se défendit Blaise. C'est juste que…et puis merde, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas capables de gérer vos histoires comme des grandes personnes, il faut toujours que vous vous prenez la tête pour des conneries! C'est à croire que vous faites exprès de vous engueuler.

-Ai-je seulement l'air de plaisanter ou de le faire exprès? Grondai-je en serrant les poings, luttant contre la forte envie que j'avais de cogner mon meilleur ami.

-Expliquez vous une bonne fois pour toutes au lieu de vous chercher à chaque fois une excuse, merde!

-Va donc dire lui dire ça à _elle. _grognai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle m'a pourtant fait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas se lancer dans une nouvelle histoire après sa relation foireuse avec la Belette, pour m'avouer ensuite texto qu'elle est _amoureuse _de moi. Sans compter le fait qu'elle est repartie en chialant, alors excuse-moi de péter un plomb parce que je la vois flirter avec ce con!

-Justement Théo, percute bon sang! Il faut vraiment tout te dire. Ce qui l'a blessée, c'est bien ton manque de réaction, pas vrai? Alors à ton avis, pourquoi elle flirte ouvertement avec ce con, comme tu dis? Pas pour le plaisir à mon avis, elle veut simplement te faire réagir et c'est plutôt bien réussi.

-Mais c'est inutile! M'exclamai-je, outré. Elle sait que je l'aime, je lui ai demandé franco si elle voulait sortir avec moi, elle m'a envoyé bouler!

-Parce qu'elle, tout comme toi, vous vous cherchez des putains d'excuses, imprime, bordel! Vous crevez d'amour l'un pour l'autre, vous vous désirez plus qu'il n'est raisonnable, et ça vous fait peur, voilà pourquoi vous n'osez pas vous jeter à l'eau. Dès lors, toute excuse vous paraîtra valable pour repousser l'échéance, y compris le sempiternel _j'ai besoin de temps. _

-Whisky pur-feu. Je coassai d'une voix rauque.

-Pardon? S'enquit Blaise, interloqué.

-Donne moi du whisky pur-feu. Réclamai-je d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire.

-Parce que tu crois que te bourrer la gueule, c'est la solution? Gronda Blaise en dardant ses prunelles d'ébène dans les miennes. Certes, tu vas être dans un piteux état pendant quelques heures, mais une fois les effets euphorisants de l'alcool dissipés, tu vas non seulement écoper d'une sacrée gueule de bois mais en plus tes problèmes te reviendront en pleine tronche, comme un boomerang!

-Je me sens mal. Chuchotai-je faiblement. J'ai fait une connerie, Blaise. Ils vont me renvoyer, j'en suis sûr. Et ils n'auront plus qu'à me cueillir sitôt que j'aurai foutu les pieds dehors…j'suis foutu, Blaise, je suis foutu.

-Mais non! S'écria Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel, tu n'es pas foutu. Ils savent très bien ce qui nous attend dehors, et ils vont tout faire pour nous protéger, ils savent bien que tant qu'on est à Poudlard on ne risque rien. Ce n'est pas si grave ce que tu as fait. Tu t'es montré insolent et tu es parti du cours? Et alors? On l'a tous au moins fait une fois. Tu auras peut-être des heures de retenue, et c'est bien tout! Ils ne vont pas te renvoyer pour si peu.

-Ils sont plus intransigeants avec moi qu'avec les autres. Grognai-je avec aigreur.

-C'est encore une idée que tu te fais. Coupa Blaise, catégorique. Tu es traité de la même façon que tout le monde, tu ne bénéficies pas d'un quelconque traitement de faveur, pas plus que tu sois davantage persécuté qu'un autre. C'est dans ta tête que ça se passe!

-Ah ouais? M'écriai-je en me levant brusquement. Et qu'on me regarde comme si j'étais une bête de foire, c'est une idée que je me fais peut-être? Depuis que je suis rentré de Bulgarie, tout le monde me regarde de travers, je n'ai jamais autant fait l'objet de commérages. J'en ai ras-le-bol, Blaise, tu piges ça?

-oui, je comprends, ce n'est pas ça le souci…commença Blaise, qui commençait à être dépassé par mon nouvel accès de fureur. Mais…

-Mais quoi? Vociférai-je, faisant sursauter le métis. Quel est le souci, alors? Dis moi pourquoi on me regarde tout le temps de travers? Dis moi pourquoi ils semblent tous attendre quelque chose de moi?

-Je pense qu'ils veulent savoir pourquoi. Dit simplement mon meilleur ami, très sérieux. Ils veulent savoir pourquoi tu es parti, c'est tout. Ils se fichent bien de ce que tu as vécu là bas, tout ce qu'ils attendent, ce sont des réponses à leurs questions.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi, que j'avoue devant l'école entière que je suis _amoureux _d'Hermione Granger? Ironisai-je, en faisant les cent pas.

-C'est l'idée, oui. Soupira le métis avec lassitude. Puis au moins, ça la forcera à t'écouter. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes puisque tu t'es affiché avec Tracy, qui avait le sang aussi impur que Granger.

-Minute, pas si vite! Protestai-je en levant l'index. Tu oublies un détail.

-Lequel?

-Mon père. Sifflai-je avec mépris. Il m'a envoyé là bas en Bulgarie parce qu'il espérait que mon exil forcé suffirait à faire taire mes passions. Or, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai prétendu être _guéri _et pourtant, je l'aime toujours, c'est même encore pire qu'avant.

-Et tu crois vraiment qu'il ne le sait pas? S'écria Blaise avec véhémence. Mais réfléchis un peu, ton père n'est pas né de la dernière pluie non plus! Il sait très bien que tu as encore des sentiments pour elle et que tu y es encore très attaché. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas vraiment de ça dont il s'agit. Ton père sait parfaitement de quoi il en retourne. Mais il ne peut rien contre vous tant que vous serez à Poudlard. Malefoy peut aller raconter ce qu'il veut, tant que vous serez ici, vous ne risquez rien.

-J'aurais aimé tant qu'à faire que s'il devait y avoir quelque chose, que ça reste secret.

-Secret? Mais c'est un secret de polichinelle, Théo! Tout le monde sait ce qui vous lie. Tout le monde se doute que vous allez finir ensemble. il n'y a plus aucun secret à protéger. Vous pouvez vous afficher comme bon vous semble, on ne vous dira rien. Certes, ça fera parler un moment, mais c'est tout, il n'y a pas à s'en faire.

-Tu sais que si je fais ça, je serai vu comme un traître à mon sang? Objectai-je en repensant à la dernière conversation _à peu près _civilisée que j'avais eue avec Malefoy quelques semaines plus tôt.

-Moi, je pense que tu n'en as jamais rien eu à faire. Répondit Blaise avec sérieux. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins une excuse que tu te trouves pour ne pas franchir le pas. Or, je sais très bien que tu n'as jamais voulu de ton sang pur, tu étais même prêt à te prévaloir du fait que tu étais un _bâtard _juste pour échapper à tout ça, à toutes les obligations qui nous incombent.

-Comme? Demandai-je, légèrement acide.

-Les mariages arrangés, par exemple. Grinça Blaise, acerbe. Tu sais que tôt ou tard, ça va nous pendre au nez. Je ne serai pas étonné que dès demain, ton père te présente à une donzelle de notre rang, pour espérer avoir un héritier de sang-pur.

-Il n'en est pas question. Sifflai-je avec hargne tout en serrant les poings. Il est hors de question que j'épouse une fille que je n'aime pas juste pour lui faire un enfant et perpétrer la lignée.

-Tu vois, quand je te dis que tu ne veux pas de tout ça. Pendant des années, tu as cherché à te convaincre qu'il y avait une tare dans ton lignage, tu as même fait des recherches pour étayer ton mensonge, je me trompe? Or, tout le monde dira que ton père et ta mère avaient le sang aussi pur l'un que l'autre, ils sont juste…vieux.

-Et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça si ce n'était pas la vérité? Grognai-je en dardant sur mon ami une œillade venimeuse.

-Parce qu'au fond de toi, tu sais exactement ce que tu veux. Tu ne veux pas rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres parce que c'est contraire à tes idéaux. Tu ne veux pas épouser une jeune fille de sang-pur parce que tu veux faire ta vie avec Granger, peu importe que tu sois vu comme un traître à ton sang. Tu veux vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends, mais dans _notre _monde, ce n'est pas possible. Alors, tu as voulu chercher des preuves pour démontrer que tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde, et, corrélativement, que tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux sans avoir à rendre de comptes à personne.

-Il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis. Avouai-je en enfouissant mes mains dans les poches.

-Malheureusement mec, ton sang est on ne peut plus pur et il n'y a pas d'échappatoire possible au destin qui nous attend. Depuis qu'on est mômes on est conditionnés pour ça, dès qu'ils ont su que nous étions des héritiers mâles, ils nous ont d'emblée vendus au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Pansy aussi veut les rejoindre. Objectai-je en arquant un sourcil.

-Oui, mais Pansy, elle le fait autant par conviction que par amour pour Malefoy.

-Moi, je ne veux pas plonger là dedans…Et c'est autant par conviction que par amour pour elle.

-Alors n'y vas pas. Me conseilla Blaise en soupirant. Par contre, mesure bien les conséquences de ta décision, parce que non seulement elle est irrévocable, mais selon ce que tu choisis, tu risques de mettre ta tête à prix.

-Je sais. Sifflai-je avec humeur, tu crois sincèrement que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça? Crois-moi, j'y ai pensé.

-Et quelles sont tes conclusions?

-Je…écoute, je vais lui donner rendez-vous, d'accord? Éludai-je astucieusement, pour éviter de présenter à Blaise ces fameuses conclusions, pas encore prêt à faire un choix ferme et définitif. Il faut qu'on se voit pour parler sérieusement, j'espère simplement qu'elle ne me fait pas trop la gueule. Je sais bien que je n'ai pas été très honnête avec elle, mais je veux me racheter.

-Un rendez-vous, sérieusement? Soupira Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de tout planifier. Un rendez-vous, c'est carrément formel, ça tue tout le charme des rencontres spontanées.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour provoquer une rencontre. Répliquai-je avec agacement. La tour d'Astronomie, c'est chouette comme endroit, non? Ou alors, les vestiaires de Quidditch…

Blaise soupira encore, tout en me laissant aller à mes tergiversations. Voyant qu'il en avait apparemment fini avec cette discussion, il m'avait laissé réfléchir à voix haute. Entre temps, j'avais commencé à ranger le bazar que j'avais mis tout autour de mon lit à l'aide de ma baguette magique, lançant des _reparo _quand cela s'avérait nécessaire. Puis, une fois que j'eus fini de tout ranger, je sortis du dortoir, enfin calmé.

* * *

><p>Je voulais voir Hermione. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Je voulais lui parler. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre. J'en avais assez de cette situation, qu'on passe notre temps à se déchirer alors que tout serait tellement plus simple si on parvenait à se parler normalement. Blaise avait raison, comme toujours. Katherine aussi. On se cherchait des excuses. On n'avançait pas. Pourtant, à présent, il était temps de se lancer, d'oublier nos craintes et de vivre ce qu'il y avait à vivre. Je devais agir rapidement, sinon ce crétin de français allait lui mettre le grappin dessus. Et je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver. <em>No way. <em>

Je trouvai Hermione à la bibliothèque. J'aurais dû commencer par là, elle venait toujours ici. Nous étions probablement les deux seuls élèves de Poudlard à fréquenter cet endroit du château aussi assidûment, et à dire vrai, ça m'embêtait de l'arracher à ses livres, il fallait dire que je n'aimais pas qu'on fasse de même avec moi. Lentement, je me faufilai derrière elle, et je posai mes mains sur ses paupières, tout en lui glissant à l'oreille d'un ton suave.

-Devine qui c'est?

-Marc-Antoine? Glissa-t-elle, alors que ses lèvres rosées s'étiraient en un rictus légèrement moqueur.

Je me figeai en entendant le nom du français. Alors, il s'appelait ainsi, ce crétin qui lui tournait autour depuis son arrivée? Et elle s'attendait déjà à croiser son chevalier servant alors que j'aurais pu parier cent gallions sur le fait qu'il ne foutait jamais les pieds à la bibliothèque? À moins qu'elle m'ait d'ores et déjà reconnu, et qu'elle essayait simplement de me faire enrager, ce qu'elle avait, par ailleurs, parfaitement réussi. J'étais en colère, et pas qu'un peu.

-Non, c'est moi. Répondis-je, assez sèchement en écartant les mains pour lui rendre la vue.

Je la contournai alors pour qu'elle puisse enfin me voir. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en me reconnaissant, elle me fusilla du regard, et retourna à la rédaction de son parchemin. Mué par un fort désir de l'embêter jusqu'au bout, je refermai sèchement le livre qu'elle était en train d'étudier pour accaparer son attention.

-_Théo! _s'indigna-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Je suis en train de travailler.

-Et moi, je veux te parler.

-Me parler, vraiment? Ironisa-t-elle en me toisant de ses prunelles ambrées. À quel propos?

-De nous. Répondis-je avec franchise. Je…je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'exprimer la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlés, et j'aimerais pouvoir le faire.

-Qu'y a-t-il de plus à dire, Théodore? Soupira Hermione en passant une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux. Je t'ai déjà tout dit.

-Je voulais te dire…commençai-je tout en m'éclaircissant discrètement la gorge. Que…Enfin, je veux dire…C'est la même chose pour moi aussi.

Elle darda sur ma personne un regard suspicieux. Son sourcil s'arqua, légèrement perplexe. Gêné, je passai une main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés, et regardai bêtement mes pieds, incapable de continuer. Bordel, pourquoi avouer ses sentiments à la personne que l'on aime était si compliqué? Ça sortait tout seul sous le coup de la colère, les langues se déliaient sous l'effet de l'alcool, mais parfaitement sobres et calmes, toute vérité n'était jamais bonne à dire, et ce d'autant plus que ladite vérité concernait les sentiments que l'on ressentait à l'égard de l'autre. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, embarrassé, alors qu'Hermione attendait que je m'explique enfin.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime comme ça. Balbutiai-je enfin, du bout des lèvres, alors que mes joues venaient se colorer d'un beau rouge cerise. Je veux dire…plus qu'une amie. Enfin, je t'aime…comme un amoureux, tu vois?

-Tu sais pourtant ce que j'en pense. Soupira-t-elle tandis que ses joues à elle se teintaient d'un rouge brique.

-Hermione, STOP! L'intimai-je un peu trop brusquement. Blaise a raison. Katherine a raison. On se cherche des excuses. On fait tout pour reculer l'échéance, mais j'ai bien peur qu'on y soit, Hermione. On ne peut plus revenir en arrière, on n'a pas d'autre choix à part aller dans cette direction. Toutes nos craintes, toutes nos appréhensions, ça n'existe pas. Ce ne sont que des excuses Hermione, que…

Je m'interrompis brusquement. En un trait de temps, Hermione s'était levée de sa chaise et avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Que pouvais-je dire de toute façon, je lui avais déjà tout dit. J'acceptai alors son baiser avec joie. Mes mains trouvèrent d'instinct ses hanches alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de mon cou, lorsqu'à regret, elle détacha ses lèvres des miennes pour poser son front contre le mien.

-Des excuses. Souffla-t-elle, comme pour finir ma phrase.

-Oui, que des excuses. Murmurai-je doucement, tout en opinant vivement du chef.

-Dis moi que tu m'aimes. Glissa-t-elle près de mes lèvres. Dis moi que ce n'est pas un jeu.

-Je t'aime. Répondis-je d'une voix rauque. Et ce n'est pas un jeu. Ça n'a jamais été un jeu. Je veux être avec toi. Seulement être avec toi, peu importe ce que les autres en diront.

Elle me sourit doucement, puis elle s'empara à nouveau de mes lèvres, avec force. Ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux, et elle avait fermé les yeux. Je souris doucement contre ses lèvres, alors que je me sentais enfin revivre. J'avais attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il en était devenu inespéré. Et sentir les lèvres de ma belle Hermione contre les miennes était tout simplement providentiel. Elle se détacha à nouveau, puis murmura à mon oreille, avec tendresse:

-Moi aussi je veux être avec toi. Chuchota-t-elle finalement, ce qui me fit sourire davantage. Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas manifesté plus tôt?

-Simplement parce que je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Dis-je en écartant une mèche de cheveux de son beau visage. Ça fait longtemps que j'éprouve pour toi de tels sentiments, et…je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de gâcher notre amitié s'ils n'étaient pas réciproques. Tu…tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux et je ne voulais pas te perdre.

-Pourtant, j'aurais été moins en colère si tu m'avais dit toi-même que tu étais avec Tracy. Tu te rends compte que je l'ai su par mon pire ennemi et non pas par mon meilleur ami.

-Et toi, contrattaquai-je, tu ne m'as rien dit non plus quand tu es sortie avec la Belette. Tu as pourtant eu plus d'un an pour me l'annoncer, si je ne m'abuse. Ça m'aurait évité d'avoir la mauvaise surprise en revenant.

-Je suis désolée. Chuchota-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, embarrassée. C'est juste que…j'étais trop en colère contre toi pour ce faire. Je…Je n'ai jamais oublié ce qui s'est passé entre nous avant que tu partes. Ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour là était trop fort, trop effrayant sans doute, alors j'ai préféré fuir. Tu vois, en tant que Gryffondor, je ne suis pas très courageuse.

Elle assortit ses dires d'un petit sourire. Je souris en retour, tout en continuant à caresser ses cheveux, doucement. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser à nouveau, tout doucement. Ma main gauche souleva sa lourde chevelure brune tandis que ma main droite glissait sur sa chute de reins, pour venir s'y lover. Elle resserra sa prise autour de mon cou et se colla tout contre moi. Doucement, j'enveloppai ses lèvres des miennes, et je l'entendis soupirer faiblement, ce qui m'amusa. Notre baiser était très doux, très chaste, et c'était très bien comme ça. Hermione mordilla ma lèvre inférieure, ce qui me fit frémir. Ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant plus que nécessaire. Bientôt, ma langue vint caresser le contour de sa bouche, doucement, langoureusement, amoureusement. Hermione trembla entre mes bras alors qu'elle entrouvrait les lèvres, m'autorisant le passage. Sensuellement, ma langue se glissa dans sa bouche, faisant exploser un véritable feu d'artifice en mon for intérieur. Elle gémit faiblement alors que ses doigts crochetaient désespérément ma nuque.

Nous soupirâmes de concert lorsque nos langues se frôlèrent, et se caressèrent avec ardeur. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, et je dus me rappeler de respirer tant je me laissais volontiers engloutir par le flot de sentiments qui déferlaient en mon for intérieur. On ne se sépara que lorsque le manque d'air se fit cruellement sentir, et c'est à regret que je me détachai d'elle. Néanmoins, je ne restai pas bien longtemps d'elle, je déposais de très chastes baisers sur sa jolie bouche en cœur, profitant de la langueur de l'instant. Par Merlin, j'avais oublié à quel point elle embrassait bien. Mon nez frôla doucement le sien, tandis que mes lèvres s'étaient de nouveau emparées des siennes avec ardeur, tout en restant chaste. Hermione prit mon visage entre ses mains et picora à son tour mes lèvres de tendres baisers.

-Alors, susurra-t-elle, tout près de ma bouche. Je suis quoi pour toi? Ta petite-amie?

-ça me paraît bien. Grognai-je contre ses lèvres, à moitié essoufflé. Je veux pouvoir te tenir par la main, les épaules ou la taille devant tout le monde, je veux que l'école entière sache que tu es à moi, et que le premier qui s'avise de s'approcher de toi sera castré.

-Tu penses à Marc-Antoine? Gloussa-t-elle, légèrement amusée.

-Surtout s'il s'agit de Marc-Antoine. Bougonnai-je, boudeur. S'il s'avise de te toucher comme il l'a fait aujourd'hui, je lui casse la gueule.

-C'est pour ça que tu es parti du cours? Souffla-t-elle, tandis que ses lèvres formaient un _o _parfaitement étonné.

-Entre autres. Soupirai-je lourdement. Mais aussi parce…ouais, en fait je ne sais pas.

Elle sourit doucement, puis elle posa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, ses doigts gelés caressant ma joue brûlante.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Glissa-t-elle avec amertume. Il n'y a que toi. Il a bien essayé de m'embrasser, mais je l'ai repoussé. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça alors que j'avais dit auparavant que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. Ce n'était pas bien.

-Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que tu te laissais faire. Grognai-je avec suspicion.

-Jusqu'à un certain stade, oui. Mais j'ai rapidement tempéré ses ardeurs lorsqu'il a voulu aller plus loin, voilà tout. Je ne l'aurais pas laissé m'embrasser alors que je venais de te dire non, ça n'aurait aucun sens.

-McGonagall doit être furieuse. Me lamentai-je, l'air inquiet.

-Tu l'as déçue, c'est certain. Elle s'attendait à un meilleur comportement de ta part. Mais je pense sincèrement que tu devrais aller lui parler, au moins pour t'excuser. Et expliquer les raisons qui t'ont poussé à sortir du cours. Parce que tu ne serais jamais parti du cours sans raison.

-Je…Je crois que c'est le fait de les avoir entendus rire qui m'a fait péter les plombs. Je n'ai pas aimé qu'ils se moquent de moi parce que je n'ai pas su répondre à une question. C'était…la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. J'ai le droit de ne pas savoir répondre à une putain de question. Toi aussi tu as le droit de ne pas savoir. On est humains, bordel.

-Malheureusement, qu'on soit faillibles n'est pas encore rentré dans les mœurs. Mais je suis très sérieuse, Théo, va la voir. McGonagall est peut-être rêche aux premiers abords, mais elle est toujours de bon conseil, elle est la mieux placée pour t'aider.

-Peut-être, contredis-je, mais j'ai des réserves à me laisser aider. Tu le sais bien.

Elle acquiesça en silence, avant de m'embrasser très tendrement. Je souris doucement contre ses lèvres, tandis que ses mains tendres remontaient dans mon dos. Bientôt, mes lèvres quittèrent sa bouche pour suivre le contour de sa mâchoire et descendre dans son cou. Mes doigts déboutonnèrent quelques boutons à sa chemise et desserrèrent sa cravate, puis, mes mains se glissèrent sous son vêtement, caressant sa peau nue. Je remontais de plus en plus haut, alors que je la sentais haleter sous mon toucher impudique. Elle ferma les yeux et bascula la tête sur le côté alors qu'une de mes mains s'aventurait sur son sein, prisonnier de son écrin de dentelle.

-Théo. Protesta-t-elle, nous sommes à la bibliothèque!

-Et alors. Soupirai-je en pressant mes lèvres contre les siennes, il n'y a personne par ici, puis nous sommes bien cachés par les rayons de la bibliothèque, on ne nous verra pas, crois-moi.

Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Cramoisie, elle repoussa gentiment ma main et reboutonna sa chemise, aussi impeccablement qu'elle l'était auparavant. Elle rajusta sa cravate, puis se rassit à sa table et fit semblant de relire son parchemin, sans m'accorder un seul regard. Je fronçai les sourcils, avant de tirer la chaise en face d'elle pour m'y installer. Hermione fixait toujours sa copie, rouge écarlate. Doucement, ma main vint se poser par-dessus la sienne, sur la table.

-Hermione, excuse-moi. Je t'ai brusquée? Dis-moi franchement si je vais trop loin.

-Non, ça va très bien. Mentit-elle, en rougissant davantage, si toutefois cela était possible.

Je soupirai lourdement, tout en m'insultant mentalement. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle n'était pas forcément prête pour ce genre de caresses, au demeurant plutôt osées. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte au moment même où elle s'était raidie entre mes bras, comme si j'avais touché précisément là où il ne fallait pas. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, embarrassé. Je pris doucement sa main sur la table, puis je caressai tendrement sa paume, ses doigts, le dos de sa main. Puis, je portai son poignet à mes lèvres pour y déposer un petit baiser, toujours pour m'excuser. Elle ne réagit toujours pas. Je soupirai, puis je posai un baiser sur chacun de ses doigts, chacune de ses phalanges, au creux de sa paume. Elle se tendit, imperceptiblement. Du bout du nez, je frôlai sa peau douce et tendre. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je vis qu'Hermione souriait.

-Toi, tu aimes ma main. S'amusa-t-elle, en me gratifiant d'un sourire tendrement moqueur.

-J'aime tout chez toi. Susurrai-je contre sa peau, reprenant mes activités là où je les avais arrêtées, faisant frémir ma belle Hermione.

Elle ôta finalement sa main de mon emprise pour venir me caresser la joue. Son regard pétillait de bonheur et ses lèvres s'étaient ourlées en un délicieux sourire apaisé. Doucement, je me frottai contre sa paume, recherchant sa tendresse. Je fermai doucement les yeux, puis, je posai ma main au dessus de la sienne, pour l'envelopper complètement.

-D'accord, décréta-t-elle soudainement en repoussant ses affaires. Je suis définitivement hors circuit, je pense que je vais cesser de travailler pour aujourd'hui, tu m'as définitivement déconcentrée.

-Tu m'en vois désolé. Chuchotai-je du bout des lèvres tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil rigolard.

-Je propose qu'on aille dans un endroit où on sera plus tranquille et où on pourra s'embrasser tout notre soûl sans craindre d'être expulsés dans la bibliothèque.

-Sage décision. Pouffai-je avec entrain. Cela me paraît bien comme programme.

-Et au moins, susurra-t-elle d'un ton suave, je pourrai profiter de tes bras musclés comme bon me semble.

-Mes bras musclés? L'interrogeai-je, légèrement boudeur. Tu te fiches de moi, tu as vu comment je suis foutu?

-Bon, d'accord, je me moque un peu. Avoua-t-elle, tout en se penchant pour m'embrasser le bout du nez. Mais dans n'importe quel cas, je ne voudrais pas être ailleurs qu'entre tes bras.

-c'est pas juste! Protestai-je avec ardeur. Tu arrives toujours à m'avoir par les sentiments.

Hermione rigola doucement, puis elle rangea ses affaires presque avec précipitation. Une fois qu'elle eut vérifié qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, elle m'attrapa la main et on sortit de la bibliothèque, sous le regard médusé de Madame Pince. J'étais tellement de bonne humeur que je lui lançai un:

-Bonne soirée, Madame Pince! À la prochaine!

Puis, tout en pouffant de rire, Hermione et moi sortîmes de la bibliothèque, main dans la main. Une fois dans le couloir, nous nous éloignâmes d'un pas rapide. Je lâchai bientôt sa main pour passer un bras possessif autour de ses épaules alors qu'elle enlaçait ma taille, blottie contre moi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous étions enfin ensemble, qu'elle était mienne et à personne d'autre. Je la poussai devant moi avec douceur, abandonnant ma main dans sa chute de reins. Je l'attirai dans le premier placard à balais qui vint. J'en refermai la porte derrière nous, qui grinça légèrement sur ses gonds. On dut se serrer pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les balais ici présents. Hermione ne protesta pas lorsque je l'attirai dans mes bras.

-C'est…exigu. Ronchonna-t-elle tout en s'agitant. Et on n'y voit rien. _Lumos. _

Un instant plus tard, une lueur argentée vint dissiper les ténèbres environnantes, me laissant tout le loisir d'observer son si beau visage. Elle laissa tomber sa baguette à terre pour continuer à nous éclairer tout en lui laissant sa liberté de mouvements. Une fois qu'elle eut ses mains libres, elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Je crois que nous en étions restés là. Chuchota-t-elle avec malice, avant de s'emparer de ma lèvre inférieure pour la suçoter doucement.

Docilement, je me laissai faire, resserrant mon emprise autour de sa taille. La bouche d'Hermione enveloppait la mienne avec tendresse, ses petits bras enserrant mes épaules de toutes ses forces. Avec un peu trop d'ardeur, elle me plaqua contre la paroi du placard, m'arrachant un _ouch _surpris. Tout en rigolant, Hermione entreprit de dénouer ma cravate de ses doigts malhabiles, me surprenant de minute en minute. Ses lèvres dévoraient avec avidité mon cou, et suivait les grains de beauté qui y étaient disséminés. Je fermai les yeux, laissant mon corps trembler sous ses caresses hardies. Je la devinais en train d'ouvrir ma chemise, et je sentis sa main délicate descendre le long de mon torse pour s'attaquer à la ceinture de mon pantalon, sans jamais cesser de m'embrasser. Le regard légèrement embrumé, je me plongeai dans ses beaux yeux noisette. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire d'excuse. Gentiment, je repoussai ma main, tentant de reprendre ma respiration autant que faire se peut. Puis, je posai un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'appuyer mon front contre le sien. Ma main vint doucement caresser sa joue.

-Je suis désolé, mais je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'arrêter là, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir contrôler mes ardeurs si on va plus loin.

-Je m'en fiche, dit-elle, légèrement boudeuse. Je suis prête tu sais. Et…C'est très dur de se retenir alors que j'en ai vraiment très envie. Tu es trop désirable.

-Non, tu n'es pas prête. Contredis-je. On va trop vite et il ne faut pas brûler les étapes. C'est important, la première fois.

-Théo, on se connaît depuis des années. Franchement, on a eu le temps de tomber amoureux, d'apprendre à se connaître, d'apprendre à se désirer. Ça ne t'avait pas dérangé de faire ce que nous avons fait dans la salle de bains des préfets, à la fin de notre cinquième année. On aurait même pu aller jusqu'au bout si _Malefoy _n'était pas entré.

-Si on ne l'a pas fait, c'est que ça ne devait pas se faire. Éludai-je avec sagesse. On était trop jeunes, Hermione. Tu te voyais, toi, faire l'amour alors qu'on n'avait même pas encore seize ans? Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, Mia. Tu vois, ça fait deux ans que j'accumule les aventures, et ça m'a apporté quoi finalement? Rien. Juste le dégoût de moi-même, je ne peux plus me regarder dans une glace.

-Nous deux, ça aurait été différent. Rétorqua Hermione, butée. Ça aurait été différent simplement parce qu'on s'aime. Et quand on s'aime, ça change tout. J'ai été incapable de me donner à Ron parce que je l'aimais comme un frère, ni plus, ni moins. Je n'avais pas ce désir, cette envie que j'ai quand je t'embrasse et quand tu m'effleures.

-Et moi, j'ai fait des erreurs que j'aimerais pouvoir réparer afin de me réconcilier avec moi-même. Tranchai-je d'un ton docte. Je n'ai peut-être pas eu de scrupules à coucher avec la première fille qui passe juste pour tromper l'ennui, mais quand on est amoureux de _la _fille, ça change tout. J'ai envie de prendre mon temps, seulement, si tu t'amuses à me tenter comme tu le fais, je ne tiendrai pas mes résolutions bien longtemps.

Elle posa une main tendre sur mon torse, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Elle m'attrapa par la cravate -à présent dénouée- pour m'embrasser longuement, passionnément. Mutine, sa main continua sa course folle sur mon épiderme, faisant naître une salve de frissons délicieux à chaque passage. Je fermai les yeux lorsque ses doigts glissèrent le long de mes abdominaux, puis, ses ongles effleurèrent doucement mon nombril, engendrant une flambée de désir. Un désir puissant, impérieux, impétueux, qui urgeait d'être -enfin- assouvi. D'un geste d'un seul, je plaquai ma belle Hermione contre la cloison, la faisant légèrement gémir de douleur au passage. Mes lèvres dévoraient les siennes avec voracité. Ses mains continuaient leur petit manège, ses caresses innocentes devinrent plus appuyées, plus provocatrices. Étais-je simplement en train de rêver, ou bien était-elle carrément en train de _m'allumer_?

-Hermione. Grognai-je contre ses lèvres tout en laissant échapper un petit soupir de frustration.

Je levai les yeux enfin vers elle, pour me plonger dans ses prunelles ambrées. Ce que j'y vis me bouleversa totalement. Jamais aucune fille ne m'avait regardé de la sorte. Pêle-mêle se reflétaient dans ses iris sombres l'amour, le désir, la quasi-vénération. Son regard était rempli d'une véritable tendresse non-dissimulée, et d'un désir inassouvi. Ses lèvres formèrent une moue frustrée alors que mes mains s'étaient posées sur ses hanches. Nos corps s'épousaient parfaitement, comme si nous eussions été issus du même moule, et ce simple constat suffisait à me ravir. Tendrement, je posai un baiser sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux, pour mieux apprécier mon contact. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux frisés.

-D'accord, finis-je par soupirer. J'irai voir McGonagall.

Dans la pénombre, Hermione me sourit franchement, avant de reprendre mes lèvres avec passion. Même si j'étais déterminé à ne pas aller plus loin ce soir, ni même les prochains jours, j'étais tout de même heureux d'être avec elle, entre ses bras, dans ce placard à balais foutrement exigu. J'espérais vraiment avoir converti Hermione à cette pratique, parce que désormais, il s'agissait d'un des rares endroits où on pourra être réellement tranquilles, abstraction faite des sempiternelles salles vides et salle sur demande.

* * *

><p>L'air rêveur, je triturais la malheureuse carotte du bout de ma fourchette, sans jamais oser la piquer pour de bon et l'enfourner dans ma bouche. J'étais en train de planer à des kilomètres d'ici, encore dans ma bulle d'amour et de passion, et rien ne semblait laisser présager à un éventuel retour sur terre, pas même les regards intrigués que me lançaient Blaise. Il avait dû prendre note de mon apparence passablement débraillée, de l'absence de cravate autour de mon cou, de mes lèvres gonflées par les baisers échangés avec Hermione et de mes cheveux en bataille plus que jamais. Songeur, je passai une main dans mes cheveux, tout en regardant du côté de la table des Gryffondor. Je faillis éclater de rire en voyant qu'Hermione était dans un état similaire au mien, sinon pire. Elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille la conversation de ses voisines de table et semblait fébrile.<p>

Je baissai le regard, pour regarder à présent mon assiette, sans y toucher pour autant. Blaise, à côté, était en train de s'empiffrer, sous le regard amusé et attendri de Tracy, qui avait déjà fini de manger. Tout en soupirant, j'appuyai ma joue contre ma main, puis continuai à triturer mes légumes sans y toucher, perdu dans mes songes. Il me tardait de quitter enfin la table pour retrouver les bras de ma Gryffondor, sans préjudice des regards interloqués que l'on pouvait éventuellement nous lancer. Je vis une main s'agiter devant mes yeux, me faisant légèrement sursauter. Hagard, je me tournai vers Blaise qui avait plaqué sur son visage un immense sourire.

-Allô la terre, ici la lune! Me houspilla le métis, me faisant légèrement sourire au passage.

-C'est pourquoi? Demandai-je d'un ton guilleret, tout en pliant soigneusement ma serviette en papier pour en faire un origami.

-Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu es en train de planer depuis tout à l'heure. Tu me dirais être complètement défoncé que ça ne me surprendrait même pas.

-Défoncé à l'amour, ouais. Répondis-je en gratifiant le métis d'un clin d'œil. Puis, je chuchotai tout bas, de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre: Mec, c'est dans la poche.

Ahuri, Blaise ouvrit grand la bouche, tout en laissant tomber sa fourchette. L'instrument rebondit sur l'assiette en émettant un cliquetis sonore. Il nous regarda alternativement, Hermione et moi, puis il siffla, l'air admiratif. Puis, il me donna une vigoureuse claque sur l'épaule, qui me fit légèrement vaciller -encore heureux que j'étais assis, sinon j'en serais tombé à la renverse.

-Bravo mec, tu vois, je te l'avais dit que vous étiez dingues l'un de l'autre, qu'il suffisait simplement que vous vous parliez de façon _civilisée. _

À côté, Matthew Forbes ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage chafouin lorsqu'il m'entendit confirmer à Blaise qu'Hermione et moi étions ensemble, puis, il leva le pouce en direction de Katherine, comme pour lui dire _c'est OK. _Mon regard convergea à nouveau vers la table des Gryffondor, puis je vis distinctement Katherine, qui était en train de parler activement avec Lavande, Parvati, Ginny Weasley et Hermione. Cette dernière rayonnait et riait volontiers aux blagues de ses comparses. Puis, la petite Katherine leva à son tour son pouce, et les deux enfants se regardèrent en s'esclaffant. Je levai les yeux au ciel, amusé par tant d'enfantillages. Je captai le sourire radieux d'Hermione, auquel je répondis par un sourire timide. J'allais tout naturellement me lever pour aller directement la chercher à la table des Gryffondor, mais je n'en eus pas l'occasion, McGonagall venait de frapper trois coups de cuillère sur son verre pour attirer notre attention à tous. Instantanément, toute l'école cessa les conversations en cours, et un silence pesant plana sur la grande salle lorsqu'on se rendit compte l'expression grave qu'arborait la matriarche.

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Réclama la directrice, achevant de faire taire les derniers murmures. Puisque nous accueillons nos amis français jusqu'à nouvel ordre, vous avez le droit de savoir ce qui se passe au dehors.

Un chuchotement effaré parcourut la foule, tandis qu'un frisson glacé m'hérissa l'échine. Lentement, j'abaissai ma baguette magique. L'origami que j'avais plié à partir de ma serviette retomba mollement sur la table. Prudemment, je posai l'instrument à côté de mon assiette, avant de croiser les bras sur mon torse.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Vous-savez-qui, ces derniers mois, a considérablement gagné en puissance. Il a défait le ministère il y a quelques semaines, et maintenant, il est parvenu à détruire Beauxbâtons.

Lorsque la vieille écossaise mentionna la regrettée école française, un sanglot déchirant s'échappa de la carcasse colossale de sa directrice, qui se tamponna les paupières à l'aide d'un mouchoir blanc qui était suffisamment grand pour pouvoir servir d'habit à un elfe de maison. De concert, les élèves français baissèrent la tête, en signe d'affliction.

-à cet égard, continua la directrice de Poudlard, nous voudrions observer une minute de silence en signe de recueillement.

À compter de ces quelques mots, il n'y eut plus un bruit dans la grande salle, pas même un reniflement ou un toussotement. Nous avions tous la tête baissée, et l'atmosphère était devenue pesante. Mon cœur cognait douloureusement dans ma poitrine alors que j'imaginais sans peine les horreurs dont mes semblables s'étaient rendus coupables. S'ils avaient été toute une escouade à faire tomber les défenses de la forteresse française, il n'était guère étonnant que très peu de personnes eurent survécu à l'attaque. Imperceptiblement, je serrai les poings. Ils avaient perdu un camarade, de la famille peut-être, des amis, des professeurs. Si Olympe Maxime était venue seule avec ses ouailles, c'est qu'aucun adulte n'avait pu réchapper à l'attaque. Ou alors, elle avait fui en emportant ses élèves alors que les autres étaient restés bravement affronter le danger. Ou, troisième et dernière hypothèse, les adultes survivants avaient été mandatés pour rechercher les élèves portés disparus.

Peu à peu, le brouhaha des conversations reprit, alors que la minute de silence touchait à sa fin. La conversation des élèves était cependant teintée d'amertume et de gravité. Malgré tout, McGonagall n'en avait pas fini avec nous puisqu'elle tapa à nouveau sur son verre pour réclamer le silence. Silence qui mit un peu plus de temps pour arriver que précédemment. Mon regard convergea à nouveau vers la table des Gryffondor. Hermione était très attentive à la suite des évènements. En revanche, je vis rouge lorsque ce crétin de Marc-Antoine se pencha vers elle dans l'espoir d'entretenir une conversation. Imperceptiblement, je serrai les poings, me laissant envahir par la jalousie. Lui, je pouvais me permettre de le haïr, d'autant plus qu'il avait tenté quelque chose avec elle. Je fermai les yeux pour m'exhorter au calme et résister à l'envie de traverser la grande-salle pour lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule, conformément à la promesse que j'avais faite à Hermione quelques instants plus tôt. Hermione qui, pour mon plus grand bonheur, s'éloigna prudemment de lui, pour reporter son attention sur l'irascible professeure de métamorphose.

-Le Ministère de la Magie, reprit la vieille écossaise avec gravité, a rétabli la distribution des courriers. Cela dit, vous n'êtes pas libres de dire ce que vous voulez dans vos lettres, sous les ordres de Vous-Savez-Qui, un bureau de censure a été mis en place. Par défaut, tout le courrier du pays sera contrôlé par le personnel de ce bureau, qui est dirigé par Dolores Ombrage elle-même.

Un murmure désapprobateur se propagea dans la salle. Certains se plaignirent ouvertement de ne pas pouvoir raconter leur vie quotidienne à l'école sans que les lettres ne soient décachetées et passées au crible, je cite, par _ces saletés de Mangemorts. _

-S'il vous plaît. Réclama McGonagall, sèchement. Le Ministère de la Magie a également fait passer de nouvelles lois restreignant toujours plus les droits des enfants de Moldus. Elles viennent tout juste d'entrer en vigueur et sont donc d'application immédiate. Le Ministère, toujours sous le commandement de Vous-Savez-Qui, veut nous contraindre à inviter tous les enfants de Moldus de Poudlard à rentrer chez eux, l'enseignement de la magie leur étant désormais interdit.

Un nouveau murmure de protestation s'éleva, plus fort que les autres. Blaise m'adressa un regard qui en disait long, tandis que Tracy n'en menait pas large. Malefoy, en revanche, arborait un sourire satisfait. J'étais heureux de constater que la réaction des Serpentard était somme toute mitigée, tous n'étaient pas des fous-furieux extrémistes. Instinctivement, mon regard convergea vers Hermione alors que mon estomac se tordit douloureusement. J'avais _presque _oublié qu'elle aussi était concernée par ces lois, aussi injustes furent-elles. À la grande surprise de la totalité de l'école, Hermione se leva et, sans adresser un mot à quiconque, quitta la grande-salle d'un pas digne. Le sourire de Malefoy se fit plus large encore. Il se pencha légèrement pour dire à mon intention.

-Je crois que la sang-de-bourbe a enfin compris quelle était sa place.

-Malefoy…grognai-je, attirant l'attention des autres Serpentard sur nous. Je te conseille vivement de la boucler sinon ça va très mal se passer.

-Sont-ce des menaces? Siffla mon ennemi juré, tout en dardant ses prunelles glacées dans les miennes.

-Tu peux les considérer comme telles. Répondis-je sèchement avant de me lever à mon tour à la surprise générale.

Sans mot dire, je sortis d'un pas rapide de la Grande-Salle, sous le regard médusé que mes camarades. J'étais peut-être un sang-pur, mais j'étais également loyal et fidèle envers les rares amis que j'avais. La loyauté et la confiance étaient pour moi deux valeurs extrêmement importantes, que ma mère m'avait enseignées dès mon plus jeune âge. Mes ennemis pouvaient également s'en féliciter, je n'étais pas du genre à frapper un homme déjà à terre ni même à donner des coups de poignard dans le dos. Je n'attaquais que si je me sentais particulièrement agressé. De même, je ne pouvais pas pardonner à ceux qui avaient bafoué ma confiance, cela m'était impossible.

Je trouvai Hermione non loin d'ici, au pied du grand escalier de marbre. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même et semblait ruminer des idées noires. Prudemment, je m'approchai d'elle pour m'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle leva la tête en me voyant arriver, mais ne me sourit pas. Tout en soupirant, j'entourai ses épaules frêles de mes bras pour l'attirer tout contre moi. Elle se laissa faire docilement, sans une once de résistance. Doucement, je caressai ses boucles brunes, sa peau douce, avant de piquer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Ce n'est pas juste! S'indigna la lionne d'une voix suraigüe, ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça! En quoi interdire l'enseignement de la magie à une catégorie de sorciers va-t-il permettre de rehausser la qualité du monde magique? Ce n'est pas logique, c'est au contraire très dangereux pour l'ordre public! Comment vont-ils réguler ceux qui ne savent pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs faute d'avoir eu un enseignement à cet effet? Ils vont davantage créer de problèmes qu'ils vont en résoudre!

-Tu sais bien que ceux qui font nos lois ne sont pas forcément très logiques. Répondis-je en soupirant. Ils veulent instaurer de nouvelles mesures mais ne sont pas capables d'en mesurer exactement les tenants et les aboutissants. Les ministères sont remplis de personnes incompétentes pour les postes auxquels elles sont affectées.

-Ce n'est pas la question. Coupa Hermione, irritée. Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que _je _vais devenir. En quelques semaines, je suis devenue une _hors-la-loi. _Je ne devrais pas être ici, pas plus que tous les autres. Je…une fois en dehors de ces murs, je n'aurai aucune existence légale, je veux dire…je n'aurai aucun droit, je…je vais être privée de ma baguette magique et de tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à ma condition de sorcière, je vais être _dépouillée! _

-Tu crois sincèrement que McGonagall va les laisser faire? Certes, elle ne pèse pas bien lourd dans la balance du monde magique, mais elle vivante, _ils _ne toucheront pas à Poudlard! Elle va défendre son école bec et ongles. Elle ne laissera pas partir sa meilleure élève aussi facilement, crois-moi!

-Je sais. Couina Hermione d'une toute petite voix, alors que je posai un baiser sur sa joue. C'est juste que…J'en doute, tu vois?

-Tu n'as pas à douter. Assurai-je en la berçant contre moi. Et c'est bien simple: si tu pars, je pars également. Rester reviendrait à cautionner de tels agissements et je ne veux pas. On a toujours dit que l'on resterait ensemble, quoiqu'il arrive. Je ne les laisserai pas nous séparer.

Hermione soupira longuement, et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Inlassablement, je continuais à caresser ses cheveux, avant de poser un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle avait fermé les yeux et elle écoutait les battements réguliers de mon cœur, ce qui me fit sourire. Elle était si frêle, si fragile entre mes bras, j'étais déterminé à la protéger au détriment de ma propre vie. Mourir pour que la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde puisse vivre, _ça _c'était un _vrai _sacrifice. Et ce sacrifice, j'étais prêt à le consentir, bien plus que damner mon âme pour servir des idéaux auxquels je ne croyais même pas.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre, peut-être un poil moins long que les précédents, mais tout aussi intéressant parce que Théodore et Hermione sont <em>enfin <em>ensemble. Oui, j'avais parlé du chapitre 11, mais je n'ai pas pu résister, je voulais absolument faire avancer leur relation, puis c'était cohérent par rapport au chapitre 9 où Hermione lui avait avoué qu'elle était amoureuse de lui…Brefouille, on devrait encore avoir quelques chapitres romance, mais il faut aussi que la relation de couple entre Théodore et Hermione s'installe, or, c'est loin d'être facile parce que ça va être tout simplement houleux. On devrait aussi assister au retour de certains personnages que l'on n'a pas beaucoup vus jusque là (comme Harry, par exemple). N'est-ce pas merveilleux? Non? Uu' Bon, d'accord, je tâcherai de ne pas faire de guimauve, parce que je déteste la guimauve, surtout quand elle dégouline de bons sentiments. Je vous dis donc à dans quinze jours pour de nouvelles aventures, et yes, on a dépassé le cap des 10 chapitres, mon bébé grandit décidément trop vite. Bisous bisous, et n'oubliez pas la petite review en partant ;)

PS: je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres au total cette fic' va comporter. Simplement parce que j'ai prévu de la faire en trois parties. L'idéal serait que celle-là couvre la période de septembre à janvier, puis que la suivante couvre la période de fin janvier jusqu'à la reconstitution de l'armée de Dumbledore, et enfin, la troisième partie concernerait surtout les derniers jours/heures avant la bataille finale et ce qui se passe après jusqu'au départ des élèves de Poudlard, avec un grand épilogue qui viendrait idéalement compléter le tout. Je pensais que c'était mieux de faire trois parties distinctes, parce que sinon, ça allait être trop long, pour vous comme pour moi. Bizarrement, une fic' en 15 chapitres paraît moins épuisante à écrire qu'une fic qui devrait en comporter le double. Parce que quand on voit tout ce qui reste à faire, flemme. C'est psychologique je vous dis. Donc, si ce projet se concrétise, je vous en ferai évidemment part, mais en réalité tout dépendra du nom de reviews que je recevrai. Je ferai également une pause entre le premier volet et le second, histoire de gagner quelques chapitres d'avance, ce qui ne serait pas du luxe x) voilà voilà pour mes plans à venir, si je puis dire. Félicitations à ceux qui auront eu le courage de me lire jusqu'au bout ^^


	12. comme si c'était la dernière fois

Hey!

Vous savez quoi? j'ai réussi à boucler mon chapitre à temps *contente* Non seulement ce chapitre est le plus long, à ce jour, que j'ai pu écrire sur cette fic', mais en plus, c'est encore un grand pas en avant pour la relation Hermione/Théodore...eh oui, ce chapitre est classé **M**, il est assez sulfureux, pour ne pas dire _lemoniaque _dans son genre...Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Autant dire que c'est le seul chapitre du genre que vous aurez dans cette fic', parce que quand même, il reste encore 4 chapitres avant la fin de la première partie, même si je n'exclut pas ce genre de scènes dans la deuxième partie et la troisième partie. Donc. La deuxième partie devrait s'intituler _la chute _et devrait paraître pour le 19 mai. (si j'arrive à finir le premier volet et commencer tout doucement le second d'ici là...Mais j'hésite encore à le classer en M parce que ça ne sera pas joli-joli. Bref! Assez blablaté, je réponds à toutes les reviews (même les signées) et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre 11 sans plus tarder! Merci encore du fond du coeur d'avoir répondu à mon appel, je suis réellement contente de voir que ma fic' présente encore de l'intérêt! Bisous, et rendez-vous le **samedi 7 avril** pour le chapitre 12!

_**Réponse aux reviews**_:

**amber1994**: Hey! merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire un petit quelque chose! je comprends que ça peut être dur de commenter, surtout chapitre par chapitre parce que des fois, y'a rien à dire. Mais bon, c'est la preuve que l'histoire est lue, les stats en elles-mêmes ne sont pas très significatives. D'où mon appel à l'aide, en fait. Parce que quand on voit presque 150 lectures pour le chapitre, et même pas 5 reviews, l'auteur pense automatiquement que son chapitre est médiocre. Or, si personne ne le dit non plus, on ne peut pas savoir! Mais en tout cas, je suis ravie de savoir que ce que j'écris est apprécié, et que ma fic' ne laisse pas indifférent, chose qui n'est pas vraiment évidente à réaliser devant le silence des lecteurs =) Sinon, je suis d'accord avec le fait que ça dépend des "couples" exploités dans les fics, mais le fait est que même dans mes fics mettant en scène un Dramione, je n'ai jamais réussi à "percer" comparé à d'autres qui font exploser les compteurs à chaque fois, donc j'ai quand même des doutes. M'enfin, je continue à me persuader d'écrire mon histoire jusqu'au bout, d'une part pour avoir la fierté d'avoir fini quelque chose, d'autre part, pour les rares lecteurs qui prennent la peine de commenter, parce que c'est bien grâce à eux que nous autres, auteurs, avons envie de continuer nos histoires et je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'on leur doit au moins ça, même si c'est décourageant d'avoir des "périodes creuses", mais c'est partout pareil je suppose. Sinon, pour en revenir à l'histoire. Oui, ils ont mis du temps à comprendre qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, tout le monde le voyait, tout le monde le savait, sauf eux. Et là encore, ils ne sont vraiment pas au bout de leurs peines. Ils vont être plus ou moins tranquilles jusqu'à la fin de cette première partie, histoire d'exploiter l'intrigue de leur couple un minimum, avant de se concentrer sur le reste, mais, comme je suis une auteuse sadique, j'ai prévu un chapitre 15 qui clôt le premier volet en apothéose et le deuxième volet va être vraiment dur dans son genre, limite glauque. Donc, j'ai bien peur de devoir dire que ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête =D J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre (presque tout en douceur, mais tout de même riche en actions et révélations) va te plaire autant que les autres! Encore merci!

**Meg-la-cacahuète**: Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité! Eh oui, nos deux tourtereaux sont ENFIN ensemble, mais l'ensemble reste quand même fragile et instable. (j'ai l'impression d'écrire une appréciation sur un bulletin scolaire...) Comme vous vous en doutez, Hermione va prendre cher d'ici les prochains chapitres, mais peut-être pas autant que Théodore...Même si je vais les laisser tranquilles, tout du moins jusqu'au chapitre 14 parce que le chapitre 15 est assez apocalyptique dans son genre...je n'en dis pas plus, sinon je vais spoiler. Je vais tâcher de démarrer tout doucement l'écriture du chapitre 12, et j'ai déjà quelques idées donc ça devrait aller. Merci encore de me suivre!

**Elinoa33**: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que mon chapitre t'a plu, et qu'il n'était pas non plus trop gnan-gnan. Me voilà donc rassurée, taper dans le mièvre est ma hantise. quant aux conséquences...HAHAHAHA, je n'en dis pas plus. Chapitre lemoniaque, et advienne que pourra, la coupable, c'est mon imagination tordue. Reste à savoir comment je vais me débrouiller avec ça, maintenant. x_x Bonne lecture!

**Miss Granger**: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, je me régale de lire tes commentaires à chaque fois. Pour l'année, effectivement, j'ai fait une erreur. J'sais pas pourquoi je voulais que ça se passe en 1996, parce qu'en principe, Novembre 1996 correspond à la 6e année et l'histoire se déroule pendant la 7e année de nos héros, d'autant plus qu'en 1996, Théodore était encore en exil. Pour les mots oubliés, j'ai relu plusieurs fois mon chapitre, et normalement, tout est bon. Mais j'avoue que quand on a de longs chapitres, on a souvent la flemme de les relire X fois. Et ouiii, ils sont enfin ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire! surtout pour le pire, d'ailleurs *sbaf* Et contente de voir que le côté guimauve du chapitre précédent n'a pas découragé les lecteurs, surtout qu'il y a encore de la guimauve dans ce chapitre là, mais de la guimauve sulfureuse (a) Et en effet, les lois sont assez dures envers les enfants de Moldus, mais il faut bien que le régime de Voldemort s'installe peu à peu dans mon intrigue, ce n'est pas pour rien que le second volet va s'intituler _la chute. _Cela étant, pour le moment, Hermione reste à Poudlard. Et Théodore aussi de par le fait. Mais, ce n'est pas exclu qu'ils en partent, je ne suis même pas certaine que ça arrivera dans le deuxième volet, donc bon uu' Tu devrais être contente, j'ai aussi inclus Ron, Harry et les Horcruxes dans ce chapitre, je te laisse découvrir ce qui en est et à quoi rime toute cette mascarade. à bientôt!

**Melomarshmallow**: Hey! merci d'avoir pris la peine de commenter, même si ce n'était pas franchement dans tes habitudes de le faire. Je suis contente de savoir que ma version de Théodore te plaît. C'est vrai que dans ma tête, c'est un personnage assez paradoxal dans son genre, il veut évidemment être heureux, mais il sait que le chemin sera long et difficile et qu'il va devoir se battre pour y arriver. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est maintenant avec Hermione qu'il va devenir tout mignon, tout gentil. D'accord, il est un peu romanesque et idéaliste dans son genre, mais il est tiraillé entre plusieurs choses et la menace plane toujours au dessus de sa tête. D'ailleurs, dans les chapitres à venir voire même le second volet, l'angoisse va monter crescendo jusqu'à devenir malsaine, presque insoutenable. je suis le genre d'auteuse sadique qui aime bien torturer les personnages =D Merci pour les autres compliments, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents. à bientôt!

* * *

><p>Lorsque la forme sombre jaillit du placard, je sentis le froid mordant m'envahir, comme si j'étais piégé en plein blizzard. La pièce s'était brusquement refroidie et les flammes des bougies vacillaient dangereusement. Courageusement, je brandissais ma baguette, prêt à en découdre. J'étais déterminé à ne pas flancher, il en allait de ma propre survie. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas ignorer ces vagues de froid mordantes qui s'insinuaient dans chaque pore de ma peau pâle, les ondes de désespoir qui montaient crescendo, faisant remonter à la surface les pires souvenirs de mon existence, toute la souffrance, la haine et la douleur que j'avais accumulées ces dernières années et dont il se nourrissait pour me vider de ma substance. Les doigts crispés sur ma baguette, je fixais le faux détraqueur sans réagir tout en serrant les dents, comme si cette simple barrière allait suffire pour repousser ses assauts destructeurs.<p>

Mes lèvres remuèrent, tentative dérisoire de prononcer enfin la formule, mais ma voix ne franchit pas le barrage de mes lèvres. Une ride soucieuse me barrait le front et mes sourcils s'étaient froncés sous l'effet de la concentration. Il fallait que je le dise, que ces malheureux mots jaillissent du fond de ma gorge pour terrasser l'ennemi, mais il sembla même qu'en mon for intérieur, j'étais également gelé, incapable du moindre mouvement, même des plus imperceptibles. Et le faux Détraqueur s'approchait encore. Je le vis sortir sa main putride, prête à me happer. Lorsque soudain, je fus pris d'une impulsion, décuplant mon instinct de survie.

-Riddikulus! Grognai-je d'une voix forte.

Le Détraqueur explosa en une dizaine de petits papillons colorés, de paillettes et de confettis. Paillettes et confettis qui vinrent se glisser dans nos vêtements et nos cheveux. Je savais très bien que ce n'était pas ce que l'on attendait de moi, il fallait que je m'entraîne à lancer un Patronus correct. Oui mais voilà, je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais beau me concentrer, y jeter tous mes efforts, ce foutu sortilège restait inopérant. Si j'a face à un détraqueur, un vrai de vrai, j'aurais été bon pour recevoir son baiser mortel. Un frisson insidieux me parcourut l'échine, alors que je baissai enfin ma baguette, m'arrogeant ces quelques minutes de répit.

-Théo! S'écria Hermione en se précipitant vers moi. Ça va?

J'hochai la tête paisiblement, tout en levant le pouce pour dire que tout allait bien, que par je ne savais quel miracle, j'étais encore entier. Hermione soupira doucement, et posa sa tête sur mon épaule tout en entourant ma taille de ses bras frêles. Cela faisait environ deux séances que Lupin s'était effacé pour nous laisser travailler seuls, et il était apparemment ravi que nous étions de nouveau capables de nous entendre. _Oui, mais jusqu'à quand? _susurra une petite voix insidieuse dans mon esprit que je m'empressai de faire taire. J'étirai mes membres gourds, obligeant Hermione à me lâcher, puis à s'écarter. Une moue boudeuse se forma sur ses lèvres délicieuses, alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur la table à côté de moi.

Nous restâmes ainsi sans rien dire, elle en train de regarder le plafond, et moi, en train de fixer mes pieds. Je soupirai lourdement, avant de plonger la main dans le sac de sucreries qu'on s'était constitués afin de nous ravitailler en bonne et due forme. Mon choix s'arrêta sur un patacitrouille que je décapitai d'un coup de dents, avant de le mâchonner distraitement. Hermione quant à elle suçotait une délicate plume en sucre, qui était à cette date sa friandise préférée. Mon regard convergea de nouveau vers elle tandis qu'elle portait à nouveau la plume à ses lèvres gourmandes. Je tiquai légèrement, avant de me frotter la nuque nerveusement. Elle décroisa les jambes pour les croiser dans l'autre sens, faisant légèrement remonter sa jupe d'uniforme bien trop sage. Je ne pus empêcher mon regard de glisser sur son corps gracile, de ses épaules frêles et droites au cambré de ses reins, en passant par la rondeur de ses seins haut perchés habilement soulignée par le blanc de sa chemise.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser les pensées érotiques qui s'imposait à mon esprit, bien qu'en soi, cela ne fut pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Seulement, je m'étais promis de ne rien tenter tant qu'elle ne serait pas prête. Au début, c'était évidemment _challenge accepted, _j'étais persuadé que j'allais pouvoir résister, mais dans les faits, cela s'était avéré plus difficile que prévu, en particulier lorsqu'elle-même faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour me faire perdre l'esprit. Nos deux corps s'attiraient comme des aimants, le rapprochement physique était devenu vital, c'était comme ça, nous n'y pouvons rien, nous étions condamnés à nous laisser consumer par le désir, et ce châtiment était le pire de tous.

-Hermione…chuchotai-je d'une voix rauque tout en me rapprochant d'elle.

J'étais si proche que je pouvais sentir son odeur, douce et entêtante. Vanille, ambre et cannelle, c'était exactement ça. Mon nez effleura doucement la peau fragile de son cou alors qu'elle frémissait sous cette caresse aussi fugace que légère. Mes lèvres se posèrent exactement à la base de son cou, et remontèrent insidieusement, sensuellement, suçotant la peau fragile et délicate de son cou. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne disions quoi que ce fût, je me contentais de la torturer doucement et elle se contentait de ressentir, c'était aussi simple et aussi compliqué que cela. Sa main se glissa derrière ma nuque pour m'attirer contre elle, et la mienne trouva le creux de ses hanches. Elle émit une légère plainte, tandis que sa jambe remontait tout contre moi. Mes doigts crochetèrent sa cuisse et la force de mon contact rougit sa peau d'albâtre.

Elle émit une nouvelle plainte, puis elle écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes, avec une férocité que je ne lui connaissais pas. En réponse à ses appels désespérés, mes mains se pressèrent davantage sur son corps, et accentuaient les caresses que je lui prodiguais. Maintes fois, elle tenta de forcer le barrage de mes lèvres, mais je ne lui en laissai pas l'occasion, c'aurait été trop beau. Et tout de même, je voulais voir jusqu'à quel stade je pouvais la frustrer. Jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller pour _me _séduire. Hermione grogna légèrement, vexée par mon brusque repli, et exigeante, elle s'empara à nouveau de mes lèvres, avec fièvre. Lentement, je sentais le désir s'insinuer en moi, comme à chaque fois que je l'embrassais, parfois jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

Hermione était une drogue à laquelle j'étais complètement dépendant. Je planais lorsqu'elle était à mes côtés, me laissant volontiers enivrer par ses baisers et par son toucher voluptueux, et le manque, cruel et vicieux, me détruisait à petit feu dès lors qu'elle n'était plus là. J'avais besoin d'elle pour me sentir entier, pour exister. Sans elle, je n'étais plus rien. Elle était mon pilier, la pièce maîtresse de mon existence, mon point d'équilibre. Sans elle, je pouvais tout aussi bien me laisser peu à peu sombrer dans la folie. Ses lèvres pesaient sur les miennes, brûlantes et avides. Maintes fois j'avais failli céder à la tentation et lui laisser le passage, mais je résistais envers et contre tout, pour garder un semblant de lucidité. Pourtant, il me tardait le moment où nos langues se rencontreraient enfin, où on se plongerait tout entiers dans univers intime et passionné, propre à nous deux. Depuis que j'étais enfin en couple avec Hermione, j'avais de plus en plus le sentiment d'être égoïste, mais autant que je sache, la passion elle-même était égoïste, ça ne se vivait qu'à deux.

Ma peau frémit lorsque les doigts d'Hermione se posèrent dessus, joueurs, frais et caressantes. La fourbe avait passé ses mains sous ma chemise à même mon épiderme, et ainsi elle avait tout le loisir de découvrir mon corps abîmé, décharné, fatigué. Ses ongles glissèrent le long de ma peau, faisant naître une salve de frissons délicieux et incontrôlables. Je grognai contre sa bouche, laissant le désir s'emparer de mes sens pour de bon. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, une douce chaleur se répandait dans mon bas-ventre, alors que je fermai les yeux, me laissant volontiers enivrer par ce torrent de sensations qui déferlaient en moi. Des sensations bien plus exaltantes que toutes celles que j'avais pu connaître jusqu'alors.

-Théo. Soupira-t-elle contre mes lèvres, ses mains tendrement innocentes fourrageant dans mes cheveux bruns.

J'attirai son corps frêle contre le mien, me délectant de ses rondeurs. Mes mains exploraient son corps frémissant et offert, sous sa chemise d'uniforme bien trop prude. Ma respiration s'était calquée sur la sienne, plus lourde, plus haletante également. Mon palpitant manqua deux battements alors que la main tendre d'Hermione glissait sur mon ventre, mes abdominaux se contractant à son passage. Je laissai échapper un gémissement rauque lorsque sa langue se glissa enfin dans ma bouche pour rejoindre la mienne, en un ballet enfiévré et érotique. Hermione et moi étions enlacés si fort que rien ne pouvait s'insinuer entre nous, pas même de l'eau. L'excitation montait crescendo, et c'était autant en raison de la sentir tout contre moi, que de savoir que nous pouvions être surpris à tout moment -nous étions après tout dans une salle de classe. Vide, certes, mais salle de classe tout de même.

Ce fut cette dernière pensée qui me dégrisa complètement, et qui me fit rompre ce début d'étreinte. Ma moralité m'empêchait de faire des cochonneries dans une salle de classe qu'on nous avait si gracieusement prêtée. Hermione leva la tête vers moi, le regard empli d'incompréhension. Doucement, je posai un baiser sur son front, et remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Un éclat de tristesse passa dans ses yeux, qui m'attrista à mon tour. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai fort, tout en frictionnant son dos avec tendresse. Elle entoura ma taille de ses bras et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous restâmes longuement enlacés, prisonniers de notre bulle d'amour et de tendresse, enivrés par ce sentiment délicieux qui apportait aussi bien la plénitude que la destruction.

-On s'y remet? Suggérai-je doucement, les veines bouillonnant d'impatience.

J'étais impatient parce que si je devais produire un patronus digne de ce nom, c'était maintenant ou jamais. J'étais dopé à l'amour, dopé au bonheur, à un point tel que tout ceci combiné pouvait me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Pourtant, au lieu d'être en mode guimauve et m'extasier sur tout ce qui ordinairement me fait horreur, j'avais dans l'idée de mobiliser toute cette énergie positive afin de remporter enfin la bataille. Je repris ma baguette magique et me mis en position. Elle pouvait m'envoyer l'épouvantard, j'étais prêt. Une détermination farouche brûlait dans mon regard sombre, prêt pour la énième fois à en découdre. Hermione glissa un regard vers moi, incertaine, et ouvrit le placard qui contenait l'épouvantard.

La créature s'avança allait s'avancer vers moi, mais elle changea d'avis, préférant aller embêter Hermione. L'épouvantard se métamorphosa, alors que ma petite-amie serrait les dents, prête à affronter son pire cauchemar. Elle laissa échapper un couinement inaudible et leva sa baguette, légèrement tremblante, rassemblant tout son courage de petite Gryffondor. Elle était face à un homme, grand et brun, qui la dominait de toute sa stature. Je fronçai les sourcils, à l'autre bout de la classe. L'homme dévoila son avant-bras gauche, et je pus deviner sans peine ce qu'il était en train de montrer. _La Marque. _Et là, je compris. Je compris que ce grand type était moi. Hermione était face à mon double, et elle pleurait. Imperceptiblement, je serrai les poings, mettant mon double au défi de la toucher. Cette expérience était en soi déstabilisante, j'avais l'impression d'être schizophrène. Puis, j'entendis de façon parfaitement audible mon double prononcer ces mots meurtriers:

-Je ne t'aime pas, ma _petite Mia. _Je ne t'ai jamais aimée. Comment aurais-je pu aimer une _sale sang-de-bourbe? _Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Je me suis bien amusé, mais maintenant c'est fini. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi. _Avada…_

Je bondis sur mes pieds dès lors que mon double commença à prononcer le sortilège fatal. Baguette brandie droit devant moi, je la pointai vers l'épouvantard.

-Riddikulus! Tonnai-je d'une voix forte, avant que _je _n'aie le temps de finir de prononcer la formule.

Je n'avais pas très envie de savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de mon double, et la façon dont j'allais être ridiculisé, mais tant pis, le plus important avait été de voler au secours d'Hermione, nonobstant les vilains mots que j'avais semblé dire quelques instants auparavant. Hermione, par ailleurs, ne réagissait pas, complètement pétrifiée. Des larmes d'impuissance et de chagrin roulaient sur ses joues blêmes et j'en voulus d'autant plus à cette foutue créature de nous torturer ainsi.

Mon double se tourna alors vers moi, un sourire menaçant et cruel se dessinant sur son visage blême. Même en me regardant dans une glace, je ne me voyais pas ainsi, aussi peu scrupuleux, aussi…j'en perdais même mon latin. L'épouvantard allait tout naturellement s'avancer vers moi, mais au même moment, mon sortilège l'atteint. Mon double se prit les pieds dans l'ourlet de sa cape et trébucha. Férocement, je me surpris à penser quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à _c'est ça, tombe! _et effectivement, _je _tombai. J'éclatai nerveusement de rire, mais cela suffit à faire exploser l'épouvantard. Nous étions tranquilles, tout du moins, pour le moment. Une fois le calme revenu dans la salle, je me précipitai vers Hermione, qui avait été visiblement secouée. Ainsi, c'était ça, sa plus grande peur? Que je me tourne vers les ténèbres pour de bon, et que je renie toute forme d'humanité en moi, à commencer par elle? Instinctivement, je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter, mais elle me repoussa, ce qui me blessa. En réponse, je la serrai plus fort, caressant ses cheveux, son dos et sa nuque.

-Ce n'était pas moi, _Mia, _calme-toi. Puis, en prenant son visage délicat et fragile entre mes mains: Je suis là, regarde, c'est moi, Théodore, le vrai, pas celui qui t'a dit toutes ces vilaines choses.

-Tu…tu m'as déjà dit ces choses là. Couina-t-elle faiblement. Tu…

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Coupai-je avec ardeur. Je n'ai jamais pensé ce que j'ai dit, tu le sais bien. Tu sais très bien que si tu venais à disparaître de ma vie, moi je meurs.

-Peut-être, concéda-t-elle en levant vers moi ses prunelles ambrées pleines de doutes. Mais…qui me dit que tu ne recommenceras pas? Que…que ce que tu dis est vrai? Je ne sais pas, moi. Quelque chose s'est brisé ce jour là, qui a fait que maintenant, rien n'est plus comme avant.

-Regarde moi dans les yeux. Ordonnai-je d'une voix douce et ferme à la fois. Regarde moi et ose seulement dire que je mens,

-Ce n'est pas question de savoir si tu mens. Soupira-t-elle en rivant son regard dans le mien. C'est…C'est une question de confiance, tu vois? Je…Tu m'as blessée, et ce bien plus d'une fois. Et…J'ai vraiment du mal à te faire confiance.

Je soupirai lourdement, avant de me laisser tomber sur la première table venue, m'éloignant prestement d'elle du même coup. Je me frottai la nuque nerveusement, tandis qu'un goût âpre et amer m'inondait la bouche, contrastant fortement avec l'amour, la volupté et le désir que je ressentais quelques instants auparavant. J'inspirai profondément, pour m'empêcher de dire toutes ces choses injustes et regrettables qui me brûlaient le bout de la langue. Parce qu'Hermione, quoiqu'elle puisse croire, n'avait pas le monopole de l'emmerdement. Moi aussi j'avais souffert. Moi aussi j'avais été blessé. Moi aussi j'avais consenti à quelques sacrifices. Je dardai sur elle mes prunelles incandescentes, profondément blessé. Puis, je lui dis durement, sans aucune douceur.

-Il va pourtant falloir qu'on se fasse mutuellement confiance si on veut que ça marche. Tu dis que t'as souffert, que tu as été blessée, soit, je ne le nie pas. Mais tu n'es pas seule, Hermione, sache le. Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi. Moi aussi j'ai souffert, moi aussi j'ai été blessé! Moi aussi j'ai perdu des plumes dans l'affaire! Si un rien te met par terre alors tu n'avanceras pas, on ne te l'a jamais appris ça? Le véritable échec, Hermione, ce n'est pas de tomber, ça arrive à tout le monde de chuter, on se prend tous des claques dans la gueule, et alors? Est-ce qu'on doit rester à terre pour autant, se terrer sous sa couette et ne plus en sortir? Il y a des choses à vivre, _Mia, _et tu ne les vis pas. Tu ne vis pas. Il faut que tu acceptes de prendre des risques, ça fait partie du jeu de la vie. Parfois tu n'as pas d'autres chances, mais quand tu en as, il faut la saisir, parce que l'occasion ne se présentera pas deux fois.

Je me tus après ma longue tirade, surpris du nombre de mots que j'étais capable de débiter en si peu de temps. Pour dire quoi, au fond? Lui faire une leçon de morale à laquelle je ne croyais même pas? Le monde en avait vu des faux prophètes, Voldemort en tête de file, mais pourtant, j'avais besoin de croire en ces quelques mots, de croire que l'on pouvait se redresser et continuer à avancer tous les deux. Ça a toujours été nous, de quelque façon que ce soit, pourquoi en serait-il soudainement autrement? Parce qu'elle l'aurait unilatéralement décidé? Non, ça ne marchait pas comme ça.

-Il est vrai qu'on a peur, repris-je d'une voix légèrement rauque. On a tous peur. On a peur d'aimer, de vivre ce qu'on a à vivre. Et si on se retranche derrière nos peurs, derrière nos doutes, on se laisse bouffer par tout ça et on n'a plus rien. On ne fait plus rien. Moi, je pense que ça vaut le coup de prendre des risques. Parce qu'on ne pourra pas vivre ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais…Si tu prends la décision de ne pas continuer, ou bien de t'enfuir par lâcheté, tu seras toute seule pour prendre cette décision. Et, par conséquence, tu devras en subir les conséquences seule. Parce que _cette _fois, je ne serai pas là pour te rattraper. On s'est trop mouillés pour pouvoir repartir sur des bases saines. J'espère que tu en as conscience.

Hermione ne pipa mot. À la place, elle se contenta de lever ses yeux ambrés plein de larmes vers moi. Il était vrai que je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça, que la voir aussi fragile, aussi démunie me fendait le cœur, et que devant elle, j'étais _faible, _irrémédiablement faible. Pour autant, j'avais pleinement conscience qu'on ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière, qu'on avait atteint le point de non-retour. Certes, il était encore temps de faire machine arrière puisque rien n'avait été finalement concrétisé, mais le jour où on le fera, où on franchira ce pas, alors on ne pourra plus rien faire, ça passe ou ça casse. Jamais je n'avais autant ressenti la fragilité de notre lien, mais j'étais prêt à consentir d'énormes sacrifices pour le sauvegarder, quitte à me damner un peu plus -je n'étais effectivement plus à ça près. Mais Hermione était-elle prête à porter les risques le cas échéant? Là se trouvait tout le nœud du problème.

Pourtant, Hermione s'avança vers moi. Elle s'arma de son courage de petite Gryffondor, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'arquai un sourcil, curieux de savoir ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Elle noua ses bras autour de mes épaules, et se serra contre moi, autant que faire se peut. Il fallait dire que j'étais toujours perché sur cette table. Je soupirai, puis elle vint s'installer confortablement entre mes jambes, se blottissant au creux de mes bras. Je refermai mes bras autour d'elle, en une étreinte possessive et protectrice. Elle posa un baiser à la base de mon cou, et ferma les yeux. Elle posa ses mains sur mes cuisses, et me regarda fixement.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Je ne répondis rien, troublé par cet aveu. Ces quelques mots glissés du bout des lèvres contrastaient tellement avec ce qu'elle avait dit quelques instants plus tôt. Ses doutes. Sa crainte face à ce qu'elle ressentait. Ses appréhensions face à l'avenir qui s'annonçait de mauvais augure. Je picorai un baiser sur ses lèvres douces, avant de caresser sa joue du bout des doigts. Et je souris, enfin, galvanisé par ces trois petits mots. Trois petits mots, certes, mais qui signifiaient tellement et qui me mettaient du baume au cœur. Trois mots qui me rendaient plus fort, qui me procuraient un satisfaisant sentiment de puissance, d'invincibilité. Trois mots qui faisaient exploser mon cœur et qui résonnaient jusqu'au fond de mes tripes. Si tout était aussi simple que ce _je t'aime _soupiré du bout des lèvres, on n'en serait pas là à se morfondre et à se laisser bouffer par nos propres vicissitudes, oui mais voilà, en acceptant de nous mettre ensemble, on avait également accepté tout ce que cela pouvait bien impliquer. On savait que rien ne serait jamais simple, ni tout à fait comme avant. Je lui adressai alors un sourire gauche.

-Je t'aime aussi. Répondis-je tout doucement, au creux de l'oreille. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, j'ai un détraqueur à terrasser. Je veux encore essayer. Une dernière fois.

-Je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver à nouveau confrontée à l'épouvantard. Confia-t-elle tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine. Surtout pas après…après ce qu'_il _m'a dit.

-Je sais. Soupirai-je, tout en posant ma joue sur le sommet de sa tête, raffermissant mon étreinte autour d'elle. On va dire quoi, à Lupin?

-On va dire qu'il y a du progrès, mais que ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça. Sourit Hermione, avec une nonchalance qui m'estomaqua presque.

-Quoi, tu serais prête à mentir à ton professeur favori? M'enquis-je, assortissant mes dires de mon fameux sourire en coin.

-Mais non. sourit Hermione contre mon torse. Mais on ne va tout de même pas lui dire qu'on passe tout autant de temps à s'embrasser et à faire des choses pas très catholiques qu'à affronter ce fichu épouvantard.

-Certes non. Répondis-je alors que mon sourire s'était fait plus large à la mention des _choses pas très catholiques. _Alors on remet ça…demain soir?

-Pas demain soir. Ajouta la brune avec précipitation. Demain soir, je voudrais juste passer la soirée avec toi, d'accord? J'ai bien le droit de profiter un peu de mon _amoureux _à ce que je sache.

-Ton amoureux? Relevai-je avec malice, mon regard sombre brillant d'une lueur particulière.

-Pourquoi? Rétorqua-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur. Tu pensais à autre chose comme qualificatif?

-Non non, protestai-je alors que mon sourire s'élargissait encore. Ça me va très bien. C'est juste qu'il faut que je m'y habitue.

-Ah, les garçons! Soupira Hermione avec tendresse, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Vous dites toute ça. Raillai-je avec un clin d'œil. Mais au fond, tout dans le fond, vous savez que vous n'êtes pas grand-chose sans nous.

-Que tu dis.

-Mais c'est évident! M'exclamai-je, alors qu'Hermione venait de me donner un léger coup de coude, faussement outrée. Si nous n'existions pas, qui attraperait les livres sur les plus hauts rayons de la bibliothèque parce que vous êtes trop petites? De quoi parleriez-vous dans vos soirées entre copines? Et dis-moi…dans les bras de qui tu te trouves actuellement? Et qui tu embrasses comme ça, et même que ça te plaît? Qui…

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire davantage. Hermione venait de me faire taire d'un baiser. Un sourire vengeur apparut sur mon visage blême. Alors comme ça, elle admettait sa défaite, la petite lionne bien trop fière? Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et glissa ses bras autour de mon cou, pour mieux m'embrasser. Ses lèvres possédaient les miennes avec passion, une passion que je lui rendais totalement, inconditionnellement. Je rapprochai son petit corps fragile du mien, et ma main s'abîma sur sa taille fine, puis sur ses hanches généreuses. Elle rompit le baiser brutalement, ce qui me fit grogner de frustration. Elle éclata d'un rire léger, puis posa ses petites mains sur mon torse. Mon cœur s'emballa, ce qui l'amusa encore plus. Son nez effleura doucement ma joue, alors qu'elle me relâchait, me rendant enfin ma liberté.

-Tais-toi Nott. Souffla-t-elle, avec malice. Tu parles trop.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un sifflement moqueur. Sérieusement, je parle trop? Et on me reprochait de l'autre côté de ne pas parler? Ça m'avait tout l'air d'une excuse pour qu'il lui soit loisible de m'embrasser de tout son soûl. Elle referma ses bras autour de moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Ma main caressa tendrement sa joue, qui à ma grande joie, vint se frotter contre ma paume. Je me promis enfin de consentir à tous les sacrifices possibles si cela pouvait me permettre d'être avec elle. Parce que pouvoir simplement profiter de ses bras, goûter à ses baisers, valait la peine de souffrir mille morts. Et cette quête était bien plus noble que tous les idéaux poursuivis par les miens. Si je devais mourir demain, alors, autant mourir heureux. _Foutrement _heureux.

* * *

><p>-J'arrête là, j'en ai assez. Décréta Hermione en refermant son livre, me faisant arquer un sourcil surpris.<p>

Cela faisait un peu plus de quatre heures que nous étions en train d'étudier dans une salle vide, assis à même le sol. On avait boudé les tables et les chaises pour être plus confortablement installés. Je lâchai ma propre plume, quittant également le marathon _devoirs _pour prendre une pause bien méritée. Je lançai un œil appréciateur à ma dissertation sur la déclaration des droits des être de l'eau, tout en me rendant compte que le sujet me passionnait littéralement, sans doute parce qu'il avait un lien étroit avec le domaine d'études qui m'intéressait particulièrement, à savoir le droit et la justice magique. Cela englobait évidemment les droits auxquels pouvaient aspirer toutes les créatures du monde magique dotées d'un minimum d'intelligence. Cela concernait entre autres les gobelins, les êtres de l'eau, et les elfes de maison, voire même les acromentules.

Sur cette dernière pensée, je glissai un regard vers Hermione, qui relisait tranquillement ce qu'elle avait écrit pour traquer les éventuelles fautes d'inattention qui s'y seraient glissées. Il fut un temps où Hermione s'était passionnée pour la cause des elfes de maison, en créant cette stupide association qui à l'époque m'avaient arraché quelques sarcasmes et autres sourires moqueurs. L'idée de libérer les elfes de maison était en soi stupide, ils étaient faits pour servir, c'était leur essence même. Les services contre rétribution, ce n'était pas en soi une idée absurde, mais il fallait dire que le projet manquait cruellement de sérieux. Je ne doutais pas du fait qu'Hermione avait mûri son projet, et l'avait agrémenté de recherches qui plus est, mais il était bien trop _militant _pour pouvoir être pris au sérieux. Je fronçai les sourcils, avant de me frotter distraitement le menton.

-Au fait, tu en es où avec la SALE? M'enquis-je, d'un air faussement détaché.

Je prenais des risques. De très gros risques. Parce que si je lançais Hermione sur le sujet, j'en avais au moins pour des heures, à l'entendre jacasser et s'indigner sur la condition des elfes de maison, tout en insistant sur l'importance de la mission menée par sa fichue association, et j'en oubliais sûrement. D'ordinaire, quand elle m'en parlait, je finissais par ne plus écouter au bout d'un moment, saoulé par son incessant discours. Lorsque j'évoquai son association, le regard d'Hermione s'éclaira.

-Quoi, tu veux un badge? S'enquit-elle, tout sourire.

-Non, ne rêve pas trop! Grognai-je, m'attendant étrangement à cette question. Je voulais juste savoir si ton projet avançait, c'est tout. Ne crois pas que j'ai des velléités de rejoindre ton truc.

Un éclair de déception passa dans les yeux sombres d'Hermione, ce qui me fit soupirer. D'accord, je n'avais peut être pas été des plus délicats sur ce point en particulier, ne pouvant m'empêcher de railler et d'ironiser, mais sang-pur ne rimait pas nécessairement avec adorateur des elfes de maison. Elle devrait pourtant le savoir. Pourtant, elle s'obstinait, elle préférait continuer à croire qu'elle m'aurait à l'usure et que j'accepterai un de ces horribles badges. J'avais déjà refusé le badge _à bas Potter _qui était en circulation pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ce n'était pas non plus pour accepter, nonobstant le fait que l'association en question poursuivait un but noble et qu'elle appartenait à ma meilleure amie. C'était dans ma personnalité, je ne souhaitais pas intégrer une bande, quelle qu'elle fut. Je me souviens avoir décliné l'offre de Malefoy quand nous étions en première année -un peu comme Potter en fait- à la différence près que la Fouine avait trouvé cela inadmissible qu'un sang-pur refuse de se joindre à lui. En d'autres temps, il m'avait considéré comme son égal, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Qu'importe. Que Malefoy me méprise ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid, je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour exister.

Encore ces conflits sur la valeur du sang, ne pus-je m'empêcher de noter non sans un soupçon d'ironie. La question de la suprématie du sang-pur n'avait fait que nous diviser depuis toujours. Reste que pendant notre enfance, je m'entendais relativement bien avec Malefoy. Relativement bien. Parce qu'il paradait déjà comme un paon là où j'étais encore timide et réservé. J'avais encore le nez dans mes grimoires poussiéreux quand lui parlait déjà de conquérir le monde. Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'était une fille qu'il avait déjà commencé à séduire, sans toutefois aller plus loin que ce que la morale condamnait. Cependant, il savait également que je fréquentais Hermione, une fille de Moldus,et ça lui déplaisait fortement. Peut-être même que j'avais été catalogué comme un traître à son sang dès le début, bien que je n'aie jamais eu d'emmerdes à ce propos. Les autres Serpentard m'avaient laissé tranquille, me respectant trop pour ce faire. Même si j'étais un illustre inconnu, j'étais pourtant le cerveau des Serpentard, les yeux et les oreilles de Poudlard. Je restais discret, mais je savais tout, sur tout le monde. Peut-être que j'étais aussi commère que Blaise, en fin de compte, bien que je ne le criais pas haut et fort. De même que j'avais refusé de me mêler aux autres Serpentard lorsqu'ils ont voulu réparer l'armoire à disparaître l'année précédente, bien que j'eusse été en Bulgarie à ce moment là. Il est vrai que je leur aurais été d'une grande aide avec mes connaissances, mais je ne participais à aucune espèce de complot, quelle que soit la personne visée. Préserver mon indépendance et ma neutralité avait été bien plus important que d'aider mes semblables. J'avais somme toute un certain standing à conserver, je ne voulais pas m'afficher comme étant partisan de l'une ou l'autre partie, je voulais mener ma propre bataille, indépendamment de tout le reste.

Je soupirai doucement, avant de me frotter vigoureusement la nuque. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point je pouvais être courbaturé. Il fallait dire qu'être assis pendant quelques heures sur un sol froid et dur ne pardonnait pas. Je m'étirai comme un chat, avant de réprimer un bâillement. Hermione noua sa chevelure opulente à l'aide d'un élastique qu'elle avait gardé à son poignet. Elle me sourit lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, et elle retourna à la lecture de son parchemin, une moue boudeuse accrochée aux lèvres. Quant à moi, je réfléchissais toujours sur cette histoire de déclarations de droits et les conséquences que cela avait pu avoir sur la société sorcière. Je grimaçai en sentant la douleur me lancer le dos. J'aurais peut-être dû m'asseoir sur une chaise finalement. Je songeai alors à prendre un bain chaud, avant de noter avec une certaine pointe d'ironie que je passais ma vie dans l'eau.

-ça ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Décidément, je ne pouvais rien lui cacher. Elle me connaissait par cœur, et elle devinait lorsque je n'allais pas bien. Même si j'étais cassé de partout. Après tout, ma chute de balai n'était pas si lointaine et j'avais un peu tendance à forcer sur les entraînements ces temps-ci, comme si mettre les bouchées doubles allait m'aider à rattraper le temps perdu pendant ce mois où j'enchaînais les retenues tous les soirs de la semaine. Hermione soupira, avant d'abandonner ses affaires et de ramper jusque l'endroit où j'étais resté. Là, elle s'assit et m'enlaça de ses bras frêles. Je posai ma joue contre sa tête, me repaissant de sa douce odeur.

Ce qui était magique, dans notre relation, c'était qu'on n'avait sûrement pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, un simple regard suffisait. La preuve, elle devinait que je ne me sentais pas très bien. Elle n'insistait jamais pour savoir, elle se contentait d'être là. On se guérissait par la simple présence de l'autre. Je caressais doucement les cheveux d'Hermione, tout en la couvrant de baisers, ce qui la fit glousser. Elle gloussa davantage lorsque j'embrassais son cou, mes baisers étant aussi légers que les ailes d'un papillon. Comme Hermione était très chatouilleuse, il devenait aisé de la faire hurler de rire, j'avais compris le truc il y a très longtemps, seulement, elle tombait dans le panneau à chaque fois. Pas très futée, pour une Miss je sais tout.

Le bout de mon nez effleura la courbe de son cou, la faisant frémir sous cette caresse légère. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de mes épaules. Elle sourit doucement, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, très doucement. J'entrouvris les lèvres, plus par réflexe que par nécessité cependant. Elle se serra contre moi, et nicha son visage au creux de mon cou. On resta enlacés un moment, sans parler, profitant simplement de cet instant. La passion dévorante qui nous unissait aurait bien le temps de frapper à nouveau, on voulait seulement savourer la douceur de notre étreinte.

-J'ai peur de paraître ridicule en m'exprimant ainsi, commença Hermione, dans mon cou. Mais…je suis heureuse. Vraiment heureuse.

-Moi aussi, Hermione, moi aussi. Murmurai-je, sombrement.

-Théo, je te connais, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Dit-elle en se redressant, pour river ses prunelles marron dans les miennes.

-Je m'inquiète, voilà tout. Ce qui se passe en ce moment me préoccupe bien plus que ça ne devrait. Je…j'ai peur, Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame dehors, et une partie de moi ne veut pas savoir, mais tu vois…j'ai des doutes. Non pas sur la compétence de McGonagall à diriger cette école, mais elle n'a pas l'expérience en tant que directrice, elle n'est pas comme Dumbledore. Dumbledore, lui, savait ce qu'il faisait.

-McGonagall aussi. Souligna Hermione, ne tolérant pas que je puisse remettre en cause les compétences de son idole.

-Non, elle n'est pas aussi assurée qu'elle n'en a l'air. Je…elle s'est un peu confiée, si je puis dire, la dernière fois. C'était quand elle m'a annoncé que ma retenue était levée. Et quand j'y repense…Je me dis que ma sentence a été abrégée non pas pour ma bonne conduite comme elle l'a prétendu, mais parce que se promener dans le château, tard le soir, est devenu dangereux.

-Que veux-tu dire? S'enquit la Gryffondor en haussant un sourcil. Poudlard est une forteresse imprenable, tu l'as dit toi-même l'autre jour. Il nous a toujours été garanti que tant qu'on resterait à Poudlard, on, serait en sécurité. Tu me l'as dit, Théo.

-Azkaban aussi était une forteresse imprenable, pourtant, les Mangemorts les plus dangereux ont réussi à s'évader, et quelques détraqueurs ont échappé à la surveillance des gardiens pour rejoindre Voldemort. Et comment tu expliques que les Mangemorts ont réussi à s'introduire à Poudlard par une armoire à disparaître qui assurait la communication entre l'école et Barjow et Beurk, dans l'allée des Embrumes? Qui plus est, j'ai le sentiment qu'on ne nous dit pas tout. Je n'y peux rien, c'est une impression que j'ai depuis plusieurs jours. Depuis que McGonagall a fait son annonce publique, en réalité.

-Je…On va y arriver, d'accord? Chuchota Hermione, tout en me berçant contre elle. On ne doit pas avoir peur. Harry a trouvé le moyen de détruire Voldemort.

-Vraiment? M'enquis-je, avec curiosité. Et…C'est quoi, si je peux me permettre?

-Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire. Soupira Hermione en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, ayant apparemment réalisé qu'elle venait de faire une bourde. Je…Ce n'est pas contre toi, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'en aurais déjà parlé, mais Harry m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire, alors…

-Je vois. Marmonnai-je sombrement, tout en me renfrognant. Ils en sont encore à estimer que je ne suis pas digne de confiance? Ou mieux encore, tu ne leur en a pas parlé, pour nous deux?

-C'est…C'est plus compliqué que ça. Couina Hermione, d'une toute petite voix. Tu sais que je ne leur ai pas vraiment parlé depuis…depuis ma rupture avec Ron. Ça me fait mal au cœur de renoncer à six ans d'amitié comme ça, pour des conneries, mais j'estime ne pas avoir à m'excuser, c'est Ron qui s'est mal comporté, et Harry n'avait pas à soutenir Ron! Déjà qu'ils m'ont déjà fait la gueule pendant des jours à cause d'un balai, et que Ron a fait la gueule à Harry parce que son nom est sorti de la Coupe de Feu, alors tu sais, plus rien ne m'étonne.

-J'ai toujours trouvé que la Belette avait un niveau de maturité inférieur à la moyenne. Grognai-je, détestant qu'on me parle de la Belette et de Saint Potter.

Rien à faire, je n'aimais vraiment pas les amis d'Hermione, et ils me le rendaient plutôt bien. Je savais bien qu'Hermione était tiraillée entre nous tous, qu'elle avait dû apprendre à nous consacrer un temps égal sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne soient délaissés, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je n'arrivais même pas à les tolérer. Comment le pourrais-je s'ils manifestaient à mon égard autant d'animosité, alors que je ne leur avais jamais rien fait? Je n'étais pas comme Malefoy, ou plus généralement, comme les autres Serpentard. Jamais je ne les avais insultés, j'avais toujours été correct avec eux. Je leur parlais de façon posée et civilisée autant que faire se peut, et même si j'avais la furieuse envie de leur mettre mon poing dans la figure. Heureusement, je n'étais jamais passé à l'acte, parce que sinon, Hermione serait vraiment furieuse. Et mon amitié avec elle était bien plus importante que ces deux clowns.

Je soupirai lourdement, avant d'enfouir mon visage dans son opulente chevelure brune pour respirer sa fragrance. Elle soupira à son tour, avant de caresser ma joue doucement. Elle était absorbée par la contemplation du mur d'en face, perdue sans ses pensées. Je pressai mes lèvres contre sa tempe, avant de dégager quelques mèches bouclées de ses épaules graciles, pour pouvoir y poser mon menton. Hermione s'humidifia les lèvres d'un coup de langue, avant de se tourner légèrement vers moi, songeuse.

-Tu vois quoi, toi, lorsque tu te retrouves face à l'épouvantard? Demanda-t-elle, ses doigts caressant doucement ma peau.

-Un Détraqueur. Répondis-je, en lui décochant mon célèbre sourire en coin, signe manifeste que j'étais en train de me moquer gentiment d'elle.

-Tu fais exprès de ne pas répondre à ma question. S'indigna-t-elle en me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Reformulons donc, puisque Monsieur semble décidé à jouer avec les mots. Quelle forme prenait ton épouvantard avant qu'on ne se mettre à se battre contre les Détraqueurs?

Je grognai légèrement, contrarié à l'idée que ma petite plaisanterie ait pu tomber à l'eau. Elle avait déjoué ma petite combine avec une telle aisance que ça m'avait estomaqué, bien plus que le coup de coude qu'elle venait de me donner. Mon sourire en coin s'élargit encore, alors que je réalisais qu'Hermione avait un petit (tout petit) côté Serpentard qui me plaisait beaucoup. Et c'était cet aspect là de sa personnalité qui ressortait lorsqu'elle était avec moi. Aussi avait-elle reformulé sa question de façon à me piéger, pour que je ne puisse plus me dérober par une porte de sortie fictive. Je me frottai légèrement la nuque, avant de dire sur le ton de la confidence:

-Il y a bien trois formes que mon épouvantard pourrait prendre. Peut-être plus, j'en sais rien, mais celles-ci sont évidentes. La première fois que j'y ai été confronté, il a pris l'aspect de Maman, morte dans son lit. C'est encore une image que j'ai du mal à me sortir de l'esprit et qui revient me hanter régulièrement dans mes cauchemars. La seconde, c'est tout simplement mon père. Tu n'as pas idée de l'enfer qu'il m'a fait vivre, Hermione. À côté, le sort d'un détenu d'Azkaban paraît presque enviable.

J'émis un petit rire sarcastique suite à cette plaisanterie, qui était tout sauf drôle. Néanmoins, j'avais pris le parti d'ironiser sur le sujet. Vues sous cet angle, les choses paraissaient moins douloureuses. J'avais besoin de me persuader que ce n'était pas si grave, qu'il y avait pire comme situations, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Relativiser, ce n'était vraiment pas dans mes cordes. Puis, alors qu'Hermione m'interrogeait du regard pour savoir ce qu'était cette fameuse troisième chose, je me décidai enfin à répondre:

-Et la troisième chose…c'est de perdre définitivement ton respect. C'est à ce moment là que je pourrai dire que je ne suis plus rien.

-Comment pourrais-je cesser de te respecter? Demanda-t-elle, sourcils froncés. Ta vie est loin d'avoir été facile. Je trouve que tu as supporté bien plus de choses qu'une personne de notre âge le devrait..tu…tu es resté debout envers et contre tout.

-Il n'y a qu'un Avada qui puisse me tuer. Soupirai-je en assortissant mon énième plaisanterie d'un sourire sinistre. Mais je ne suis pas un _warrior, _Hermione. Je ne suis qu'un fichu humain, et à ce titre, j'ai fais des erreurs dont certaines n'étaient pas pardonnables. J'ai fait des mauvais choix, j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas très fier. Je me suis trompé sur d'autres. Et…

Elle ne me laissa pas l'occasion de poursuivre. Elle venait de me serrer contre elle, sans que je ne sois en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit pour résister. Je fermai les yeux en posant la tête contre sa poitrine ronde, tout près de son cœur. Elle m'avait enveloppé d'une étreinte protectrice, et ébouriffa tendrement mes cheveux. Elle piqua un baiser sur mon front, et me berça tout contre elle.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, Théodore. Tu es humain. Tu…tu as des sentiments, et tu as un talon d'Achille. Personne ne pourra t'enlever ton humanité. N'oublie jamais ça. Peu importe ce que tu as pu traverser. Les drames de ta vie ne changeront pas ce que tu es. Tu en sortiras peut-être plus fort. Tu seras capable de prendre de la distance par rapport à tout ça. Mais au fond, tout au fond, tu resteras toujours le même. Tu n'as pas changé, Théo. Tu…tu es resté celui dont j'étais folle amoureuse quand j'étais petite fille. Tu as peut-être changé sur certains points, mais c'est normal, on grandit.

Je souris doucement à ses paroles, plongé dans mes souvenirs. Ces souvenirs que j'avais eus avec elle et qui étaient restés intacts malgré les années passées. Oui, on avait grandi. On avait laissé le désir et la passion s'insinuer en nous, tout doucement. Et nous voilà. On aura mis des années à comprendre qu'on était faits l'un pour l'autre. Seulement, nous avions tenté de nier l'évidence, jusqu'au bout, alors que tout le monde l'avait vu au premier coup d'œil. Mon cœur avait loupé un battement lorsqu'Hermione avait laissé échapper que j'étais resté celui dont elle était tombée folle amoureuse quand nous étions enfants. Cette pensée me fit sourire bien plus que les autres. Dans un sens, elle avait raison. Les sentiments ne mouraient jamais. Ils étaient profondément ancrés dans notre cœur, et quand bien même on croirait qu'ils s'étaient éteints, ils ne l'étaient jamais tout à fait, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour nous rappeler qu'ils étaient là. Un mot, un regard, un sourire, une odeur. En parlant d'odeur…

-Toi…chuchotai-je, tout près d'elle. Que sent donc l'amortentia pour toi?

Elle éclata d'un léger rire avant de se blottir contre moi, légèrement rêveuse. Puis, en passant ses bras autour de mon cou, elle me chuchota doucement à l'oreille:

-Gingembre, santal et tabac. D'accord, le dernier m'a assez surprise, mais lorsqu'on y pense…tu as toujours un relent de tabac froid qui traîne sur toi. Ça peut paraître déplaisant dit comme ça…mais je pense surtout que c'est ta marque de fabrique…Et les deux précédents sont de puissants aphrodisiaques. Bon, je ne suis pas sûre pour le santal, mais j'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais une odeur légèrement boisée. C'est…raffiné et sensuel. Et toi, ça sent quoi?

Sur-ce, elle déposa un baiser dans mon cou, et se blottit à nouveau contre mon épaule. Je passai un bras possessif et protecteur autour de sa taille, avant de presser mes lèvres sur son front. Je lui décochai mon célèbre sourire en coin un poil mystérieux, celui qui l'irritait tant, puis, je chuchotai d'une voix conspiratrice:

-Ambre, vanille et cannelle. Je n'ai pas autant d'explications à fournir que toi sur le sujet, alors je me contenterai simplement de dire que c'est très agréable, et que c'est un véritable éveil des sens. D'ailleurs…lorsque je renifle un peu trop cette odeur, des pensées pas très catholiques me viennent à l'esprit.

Sur-ce, je lui adressai un clin d'œil séducteur avant de commencer à ranger mes affaires, rassemblant soigneusement mes papiers pour les glisser dans une pochette. Hermione quant à elle était restée immobile, la bouche entrouverte, faussement outrée. Elle afficha une moue boudeuse, pour se ruer ensuite sur moi, me faisant basculer en arrière. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, j'étais allongé sur la pierre froide, Hermione à califourchon sur moi, et elle m'embrassait à pleine bouche, passionnément, amoureusement, ses deux mains posées de part et d'autre de mon visage. J'écarquillai les yeux, surpris par son élan, puis je glissai mes mains sous sa chemise, caressant sa peau de nacre. Je frémis lorsque sa langue rencontra la mienne, m'entraînant dans un ballet enfiévré. Elle m'avait à peine effleuré que je sentis un désir puissant et impérieux s'emparer de mes sens.

Je laissai échapper quelques soupirs alors que ses lèvres descendaient dans mon cou, sa langue torturant habilement mon épiderme sensible. Je fermai les yeux, alors que ses doigts assurés défaisaient le nœud de ma cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard, et qu'ils s'étaient déjà attaqués aux premiers boutons de ma chemise. Cette fois, je ne la repoussai pas. Après tout, peut-être qu'effectivement elle était prête, le fait qu'elle fonçait tête baissée était assez probant dans son genre. Ce fut à mon tour de dénouer sa cravate, mes lèvres s'emparant furieusement des siennes alors que je glissai ma main dans son dos, pour la retenir. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules, approfondissant à nouveau notre échange alors que je me redressais, pour m'asseoir. Nos langues se bataillaient furieusement pour dominer l'autre, provoquant une nouvelle flambée de désir à chaque mouvement de sa langue dans ma bouche. Elle fit doucement glisser la chemise de mes épaules, et l'infortuné vêtement se retrouva bientôt au sol. Un frisson effleura ma peau dénudée, m'incitant à rechercher davantage sa chaleur.

Mes mains écartèrent fermement les plans de sa chemise, révélant un soutien-gorge en dentelle noir, ressortissant admirablement sur sa peau d'albâtre. Je fis à mon tour glisser sa chemise, laquelle rejoignit la mienne quelques instants plus tard. Tremblante de désir et terrifiée tout à la fois, elle se colla contre moi, sans jamais cesser de m'embrasser. J'émis une légère plainte en sentant le frottement du tissu délicat contre ma peau. Je savais qu'on avait atteint le point de non-retour, qu'il nous serait impossible de nous arrêter si on poursuivait sur cette voie. Nos sens s'étaient presque littéralement enflammés, notre désir était à son apogée et la passion avait pris le pas sur le reste, abolissant notre raison qui nous intimait de rester en retrait. Avec Hermione, tout n'était que passion et déraison, on perdait le contrôle dès lors que l'autre était impliqué. C'était comme ça, ça ne s'expliquait pas par la logique ou par la science, c'était quelque chose qui dépassait notre propre entendement.

Bientôt, les mains d'Hermione glissaient sur mon torse, pour s'attaquer à la boucle de ma ceinture, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Elle galéra plus qu'il n'était nécessaire pour la détacher. Résultat, mon pantalon flottait sur mes hanches trop maigres. Qu'importe. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait arrêter Hermione. Elle venait de prendre mon visage en coupe, pour continuer à m'embrasser. Je répondais à ses baisers avec fièvre, lui faisant comprendre par cet intermédiaire ce que je ressentais pour elle, qu'elle était tout pour moi. Elle soupira de désir lorsque mes lèvres s'attaquèrent à son cou gracile avec avidité. J'embrassais bientôt l'os fragile de la clavicule. Elle soupira à nouveau, sa main fourrageant dans mes cheveux bruns, montrant que mes petites attentions lui plaisaient. Le bout de mon nez effleura sa poitrine, qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration laborieuse. Mes lèvres allaient disparaître au creux de sa poitrine, quand soudain…

-Blaise, attends, je crois qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un. Souffla une voix très familière, me faisant à la fois sursauter et détourner la tête en direction de la porte.

_Blaise. _Forcément. Qui d'autre? Hermione elle aussi avait entendu, puisqu'elle était devenue livide. Sans réfléchir, je bondis sur mes pieds, avant de lui lancer sa chemise et sa cravate. Je n'osais pas imaginer la tête que ferait mon meilleur ami, ou même Tracy s'ils nous surprenaient dans cet accoutrement. Hermione fut heureusement réactive, puisqu'elle avait enfilé sa chemise et remis un à un les boutons. Elle se dépêcha de faire son nœud de cravate, alors que la seule pensée cohérente que j'avais en ce moment ressemblait fort à : _je vais le tuer! _D'autres variantes étaient bien entendu disponibles. en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, nous étions tous deux présentables, soudainement dégrisés. Je n'avais plus qu'à remettre correctement ma ceinture, mais c'était plutôt difficile dans la mesure où je me sentais déjà à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Après ce bref constat, mes envies de meurtres continuèrent à augmenter crescendo. Blaise ne savait peut-être pas qu'on se trouvait là, mais il avait réussi à me frustrer, et quand j'étais frustré, je n'étais généralement pas très gentil. Autrement dit, Blaise allait s'en prendre plein la gueule ce soir. Ou maintenant, s'il s'avisait de franchir la porte de cette salle de classe.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il ne pouvais pas savoir qu'on était là. Dit doucement Hermione en prenant ma main dans la sienne, pour la serrer tendrement.

-Je crois que je les entends parler. Grogna la voix de Blaise, alors qu'il poussait le battant de la porte. Si ce sont des élèves des années inférieures, ce n'est pas un souci, on les fera…oups.

Blaise venait de rentrer dans la salle, tenant Tracy par la taille. Les yeux du métis sortirent de leur orbites en me voyant aussi furieux. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je lui lançai une œillade meurtrière, promesse de représailles à venir. Il avait osé interrompre mon étreinte avec Hermione, il ne pouvait décemment pas s'en sortir indemne. Surtout s'il avait l'intention de se taper Tracy dans cette même salle que nous occupions depuis des heures.

-On ne dérange pas, j'espère? Gloussa Blaise, embarrassé, alors que Tracy rougissait à vue d'œil.

-Non, pas du tout! S'écria précipitamment Hermione en me pinçant les fesses. On…on était en train de…de travailler et on allait partir. On avait commencé à ranger nos affaires, pas vrai Théo?

Hermione, me pincer les fesses? OK, message reçu 5/5, je devais la laisser faire. Parce que ces jours-ci, Hermione s'avérait très forte pour nous trouver des excuses afin de nous sortir d'un mauvais pas. Son talent pour le baratin et son grand sourire innocent en trompait plus d'un. Même le professeur Rogue s'était fait embobiné l'autre soir, lorsqu'il nous avait surpris en train de flirter derrière une statue, dans les cachots. Seulement, Blaise n'était pas n'importe qui, en plus de ne pas être né de la dernière pluie. Il ne me connaissait que trop bien, et il avait probablement deviné qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

-Euh, oui, c'est exact. Répondis-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux. On allait partir faire un tour dans le parc, pour profiter des dernières heures du jour. On rentrera pour le dîner.

Dîner qui était dans moins d'une heure, cela dit en passant, mais ça nous laissait une énième excuse pour filer. D'ailleurs, je me promis mentalement de ne pas pointer le bout de mon nez avant un certain moment, histoire de me faire oublier au moins jusqu'à demain. Il y avait donc fort à parier que d'ici les minutes qui venaient, nous allions filer à la cuisine pour aller choper quelques victuailles, pour nous improviser un repas dehors, éloignés de la civilisation. Puis, ça fera plaisir à Hermione d'aller rendre visite à Dobby et à Winky. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi elle adorait autant ces elfes, mais bon. Quoique…elle n'était plus en très bons termes avec Winky à cause de cette histoire de badges. En parlant de badges…un sourire carnassier s'invita sur mes lèvres, et je me promis aussitôt de demander un badge à Hermione pour lui jeter un sort de glu perpétuelle de façon à ce qu'il soit greffé à Blaise jusqu'à ce que j'annule le sort, juste pour me venger. Pour que ma petite vengeance soit efficace, il fallait que le badge soit à un endroit bien visible…comme le front par exemple. Oui, en plein milieu du front, cela me paraissait être un juste châtiment, et j'avais bien envie de m'amuser aux dépends de mon meilleur ami.

-Mais Théo, il pleut des cordes dehors, tu te souviens que c'est pour ça que ce matin j'avais annulé notre entraînement de Quidditch? S'enquit Blaise, un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres.

L'enfoiré! Il avait le culot de démonter mon excuse comme si de rien n'était. D'accord, la vengeance était de rigueur. Je me promis d'en parler à Hermione dès que possible, elle ne pouvait qu'approuver mon plan machiavélique. Entre temps, Hermione était retournée chercher ses affaires, ne prenant pas la peine de les ranger dans son sac. Elle avait serré ses livres contre sa poitrine ronde et ferme. Une nouvelle bouffée de colère s'empara de moi. À cause de Blaise, je n'avais pas pu regarder ses merveilleux seins de plus près, bien que j'en avais déjà eu l'occasion auparavant, par deux fois. Je me souvenais parfaitement de cette petite tâche de naissance qu'elle avait au sein gauche et qui la rendait terriblement sexy.

-Ouais, ben euh…répliquais-je, sur la défensive. On va aller ailleurs dans ce cas. Amusez vous bien.

Puis, après avoir ramassé mes propres affaires, j'empoignai la main d'Hermione, et on sortit enfin de cette salle exigüe, pour rejoindre enfin l'air libre. J'avais plus que hâte de lui faire part de mon projet de vendetta contre Blaise. Il allait regretter de nous avoir dérangés en plein moment intime, parce que tel que je le connaissais, _oui, _il l'avait fait exprès. Il aurait été capable de nous rechercher dans tout Poudlard juste pour m'enquiquiner. Nous n'étions pas des Serpentard pour rien.

* * *

><p>Ce matin là, nous avions cours en Botanique, en commun avec les Gryffondor une fois encore. Était-ce une idée que je me faisait, ou bien cette année spécifiquement, les professeurs cherchaient à réconcilier les maisons ennemies? À moins que comme tout à chacun, ils s'amusaient à parier sur les prochaines qui s'entretueraient. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais enroulé dans ma cape d'hiver, qui m'avait pas mal servi quand j'étais en Bulgarie, et autour de mon cou fragile j'avais enroulé la lourde écharpe de laine aux couleurs de Serpentard. Ainsi paré pour le froid de mi-novembre, j'étais sorti du château pour le premier cours de la matinée, sans prendre la peine d'attendre Blaise qui était de toute manière en train de roucouler avec Tracy.<p>

Je fus l'un des premiers élèves à arriver aux grandes serres. Légèrement songeur, je me demandais dans laquelle le cours allait se dérouler. Il y avait quatre serres en tout. La quatrième contenait des plantes particulièrement dangereuses. Même dans le cadre des cours, nous n'étions pas autorisés à y pénétrer. Je m'interrogeai alors quant à l'utilité de ces plantes. Mon instinct me soufflait que ces plantes n'étaient pas là pour satisfaire la curiosité dévorante d'un féru de botanique, ni même pour faire joli, parce qu'en définitive, les plantes que nous étudions en cours étaient plutôt moches. Non, l'utilité de cette serre était toute autre, mais quoi? Je soupirai avant de m'adosser à l'une des parois de verre, avant de sortir un manuel de mon sac. Puisque j'étais largement en avance, autant lire un peu avant le cours. C'était s'occuper intelligemment. Mais je ne parvins pas à me concentrer sur ma lecture pour autant. Deux voix qui discutaient non loin de moi avaient attiré mon attention.

Je grimaçai ostensiblement en voyant Saint Potter et la Belette surgir d'entre deux serres, arborant l'expression de ceux qui manigançaient quelque chose. La Belette glissa un regard vers moi et tira sur la manche de son ami pour signaler ma présence. Potter lui adressa un regard entendu, et résolument, les deux compères se dirigèrent vers moi. Je serrai les poings. S'ils comptaient venir me chercher des noises, ils étaient extrêmement mal tombés, je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter leurs railleries. Je leur foutais la paix, par respect envers Hermione, pourquoi n'en faisaient-ils pas deux même pour moi?

-Je ne suis pas armé. Grognai-je en guise d'accueil, alors que les Gryffondor n'était plus qu'à deux pas de moi. Deux contre un, vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait déséquilibré, comme combat?

-Nous ne sommes pas venus t'embêter. Coupa Harry, en glissant un regard inquiet aux alentours. En réalité, on voulait te parler, seul à seul. Mais comme tu es toujours entouré de ta clique il devient difficile de t'attraper.

-Un prince ne saurait pas se déplacer sans sa cour. Éludais-je astucieusement, glissant à mes ennemis mon fameux sourire en coin. Mais j'avoue que la solitude a parfois du bon.

-Hermione n'est pas avec toi? Demanda précipitamment Ron, en guettant les alentours.

-Non, pas cette fois. Mais je vous arrête tout de suite: ne comptez pas sur moi pour jouer les pigeons voyageurs entre vous. Vos disputes ne me regardent pas. De plus, je ne prendrai sûrement pas partie pour vous.

-En fait…On voulait te parler d'Hermione, et de certaines choses. Commença Harry, en se frottant nerveusement la nuque. On ne te fait clairement pas confiance, tu n'es qu'un sale Serpentard après tout, mais tu es suffisamment proche d'Hermione pour qu'on puisse te confier cette mission.

Un ricanement sarcastique franchit mes lèvres quand Harry s'arrêta de parler, laissant planer un suspens inutile. S'ils savaient. S'ils savaient que j'étais bien plus proche d'Hermione qu'ils ne l'imaginaient…ils en auraient une crise cardiaque. Pas plus tard que la nuit dernière, on avait occupé la salle sur demande, comme tous les soirs depuis que nous étions ensemble d'ailleurs. Elle s'était glissée sous les draps, entre mes bras, et on s'endormait ainsi enlacés, simplement bercés par la respiration lente et régulière de l'autre. Et lorsque l'on ne dormait pas, on expérimentait certains jeux qui ne se jouaient qu'à deux. Ces jeux n'avaient pas forcément un caractère sexuel, Hermione était toujours vierge et le moment où on s'unirait pour la première fois n'était pas encore arrivé, bien que nous en ayons souvent eu l'occasion. On s'amusait simplement à se séduire, à voir jusqu'où l'autre pouvait aller, on s'amusait à attiser notre désir par quelques mains baladeuses et quelques caresses appuyées, on s'embrassait tout notre soul, on respirait le bonheur à pleins poumons.

-Je vous écoute. Je finis par concéder, non sans agacement.

-Ron et moi-même devons quitter le château. Annonça Harry, précipitamment. Avant de mourir, Dumbledore m'a confié une mission et je vais aller l'accomplir dès la semaine prochaine. Ron m'accompagnera.

-Mais pas Hermione. Ajouta Ron, quelque peu embarrassé. Sauf qu'elle ne le sait pas encore. On n'a pas l'intention de te laisser te démerder avec ça, on doit encore lui en parler, mais avec ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, ce n'est pas facile.

-Donc. Récapitulai-je, légèrement sarcastique. Vous partez en mission, vous ne voulez pas qu'Hermione parte avec vous, et en gros, je dois arrondir les angles entre elle et vous, c'est ça?

-Non. Contredit Harry, sourcils froncés derrière ses lunettes rondes. En fait…Ce qu'on est partis faire est dangereux, et nous ne voulons pas l'impliquer. Ce serait culotté de requérir son aide alors qu'on ne s'est pas montrés corrects envers elle ces dernières semaines. En plus, elle en a déjà fait beaucoup pour nous.

-Pas très corrects? Persiflai-je avec amertume. C'est un euphémisme.

-En fait, intervient précipitamment Ron. On aime beaucoup Hermione, c'est un fait. Mais on devait trouver un moyen de…de la dissuader de nous suivre. Parce que tu la connais aussi bien que nous, elle aurait insisté pour venir. Alors, il a fallu qu'un trouve un moyen de l'évincer, tu comprends?

-Attendez, je ne vous suis plus. L'interrompis-je, en levant un index. Vous dites que vous avez provoqué une dispute _exprès _pour tenir Hermione à l'écart tout ce temps. Avez-vous seulement une idée du tort que vous lui avez causé? Vous avez foutu en l'air six ans d'amitié pour pouvoir vous barrer en douce?

-C'est à peu près ça, oui. Admit Ron en rougissant violemment. On n'avait pas l'intention de blesser Hermione. Mais on pensait que…si elle ne nous parlait plus, la séparation serait peut-être moins douloureuse, et qu'elle s'inquiéterait beaucoup moins. C'était foireux comme plan, je le reconnais, mais pour le coup, on n'a pas trouvé mieux. Je…nous sommes désolés de t'avoir inclus dans cette mise en scène, mais il fallait que ça paraisse le plus réaliste possible.

Je restai bouche bée devant de telles révélations. Foireux. Il osait dire que c'était foireux? C'était plus que ça. C'était ridicule. Inutile. Excessif. Lâche. Le mieux aurait été d'aller s'expliquer en face. Si Harry et Ron savaient qu'ils devaient partir de l'école pour mener à bien cette mission, pourquoi s'y prenaient-ils à la dernière minute? Ils n'étaient vraiment que des abrutis. Quoique…Dans un sens, ça m'avait donné un coup de pouce considérable. Parce que si Ron n'avait pas plaqué Hermione ce jour là, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui nous ne serions pas ensemble. Cela dit…leur rupture allait immanquablement survenir, quel que soit le moment. Parce qu'Hermione et moi, c'était bien plus fort, bien plus puissant, bien plus impérieux que leur amourette à la con, il était évident que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, alors qu'on se trouve pour de bon n'était plus qu'une question de temps, d'opportunités. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, j'avais pu foutre une raclée à la Belette alors que ça me démangeait depuis longtemps. Mais que demande le peuple?

-D'accord. Je finis par lâcher, un pli contrarié venant traverser mon front. Que les choses soient bien claires. Surtout pour toi, Ron. Hermione est ma petite-amie. Parce que je te vois venir, avec cette rupture simulée en plein milieu du couloir. Tu l'as plaquée, il y a prescription.

-Merci de confirmer nos doutes, Nott. Railla Ron sans se démonter pour autant. Tu penses sérieusement qu'on est aveugles? Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien, mais ce n'est pas moi la menace. Tu devrais surveiller de plus près ce Marc-Antoine, tiens. Il est déjà capable de tricher à une partie d'échecs version sorciers, alors je ne pense pas que s'attaquer à une fille qui a déjà un petit-ami lui fasse peur.

-Ron. Soupira Harry, en levant les yeux au ciel -finalement, je commençais à le trouver sympathique le petit Potter, il comprenait mon exaspération face à Weasmoche. Pour en revenir à la discussion initiale…on aimerait que tu veilles sur elle. En d'autres termes, on te la confie pendant tout le temps qu'elle sera partie. Je sais que tu es déjà probablement en train de le faire à ta manière, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle quitte Poudlard parce qu'elle est en danger. Je sais qu'elle va vouloir retourner chez ses parents cet hiver, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle y aille. En, principe, des Aurors devraient se trouver dans le Poudlard Express sur le chemin du retour, mais avec toutes ces lois anti enfants de Moldus, on n'est jamais trop prudents.

Les paroles d'Harry faisaient cruellement écho aux propos qu'avaient tenus Malefoy lors de notre dernière entrevue. Lui aussi avait dit que les jours d'Hermione étaient comptés. Je n'avais pas oublié le sourire mesquin, presque sadique qui avait étiré ses lèvres pâles, le malin plaisir qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il m'avait rappelé ce simple fait. Pourtant, une fois encore, j'avais envie de crier, de m'insurger, de cogner Potter parce que c'était de sa faute si Hermione était ainsi exposée. J'avais sur le bout de la langue le goût âcre de l'impuissance, celle de ne pas pouvoir protéger les rares personnes que j'aimais autant que je l'aurais souhaité.

-Vous voulez que je la protège pendant que vous serez partis. Soit. Finis-je par répondre, légèrement interloqué. Je…Je pense que je peux faire ça. Mais ne vous méprenez pas. Si je le fais, ce n'est pas pour vous, mais bien pour elle.

-Dissuade la, Nott. Dit Harry gravement. Par tous les moyens possibles, mais dissuade la. Nous essaierons de parler à Hermione aussi tôt que possible.

-Me dire quoi? Demanda une voix derrière nous, nous faisant sursauter tous les trois.

-Je crois bien que l'heure des explications a été avancée. Lâchai-je avec gravité. On a encore un peu de temps avant le début du cours, alors dites ce que vous avez à dire.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent en grimaçant. Hermione venait de nous rejoindre, emmitouflée dans sa cape d'hiver. Elle m'adressa un sourire et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour laisser un baiser sur mes lèvres, sous le regard dégoûté de son ex-petit ami. Je souris contre sa bouche, puis, elle se détacha pour toiser ses meilleurs amis avec défi.

-Je…nous…balbutia Ron, rouge écarlate.

-Nous allons partir. Annonça Harry, de but en blanc, arrachant un haussement de sourcil perplexe à la brunette, qui nous regardait tous les trois alternativement.

-Qui ça, nous? Demanda-t-elle, bêtement, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Nous…Je veux dire, Harry et moi. Expliqua Ron, maladroitement. La situation commence à urger et on est déterminés à en découdre avec les tu-sais-quoi.

-D'accord, lâchai-je avec lassitude, cette fois, c'est moi qui suis largué. De quoi parlez vous précisément?

-J'sais pas….commença Ron avec embarras, en se tournant vers Harry. On…On lui dit?

-On n'a plus le choix. Soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'aime pas ça, mais bon, réflexion faite, je pense qu'il pourrait nous être utile puisqu'il prétend être de notre côté.

-C'est sur ce fameux moyen de vaincre Voldemort? Lançai-je d'un ton un peu trop abrupt, sur la défensive, alors qu'Hermione semblait dans ses petits souliers.

-Venez. Annonça-t-elle en me prenant le bras. On ferait mieux de s'éloigner. Le début du cours approche et il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un de mal avisé surprenne cette conversation.

Docile, je les suivis tous les trois. Et à mesure que je marchais dans leur sillage, je me rendais compte de l'absurdité de la situation. _Moi, _prince des Serpentard déchu, je me tenais avec trois Gryffondor: l'Elu, celui qui était présupposé à détruire mon éventuel _maître, _le traître à son sang et enfin, la née-moldue dont j'étais éperdument amoureux. Si mon père avait été là, j'aurais probablement regretté d'être né, tant le châtiment auquel je m'exposais était cruel. Heureusement, il n'était pas au courant de cette entrevue et je priais pour qu'il ne le soit jamais. JAMAIS. Sinon, j'étais un homme mort.

-On a donc trouvé un moyen de détruire Voldemort. Annonça Hermione, après que nous nous fûmes éloignés de toute civilisation. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas un sorcier ordinaire, et un simple _avada _ne peut pas en venir à bout. Dumbledore nous a parlé avant sa mort…enfin, a parlé à Harry des horcruxes.

-Des _quoi_? M'enquis-je, pour m'assurer que j'avais bien entendu.

-Des Horcruxes. Répéta Hermione, tandis que mon front se plissait imperceptiblement sous l'effet de la perplexité. Tu sais ce que c'est?

-Je…commençai-je, embarrassé. C'est…Vous savez que c'est un sujet tabou dans le monde de la magie? Je…J'en ai entendu parler…dans les livres que possède mon père…mais…je n'y ai jamais cru. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était une légende.

-Tu connaissais l'existence de ce procédé? S'étonna Hermione, en écarquillant les yeux, alors que ses amis me regardaient avec intérêt.

-Comme vous le savez, repris-je en grimaçant. Mon père est un adepte de la magie noire, je baigne là dedans depuis que j'habite avec lui. Il possède une collection d'ouvrages passionnants sur le sujet, mais dès que mon père a su que je les lisais, il en a gardé certains hors d'accès, les plus dangereux je suppose. Et dans ces livres, j'ai peut-être dû croiser cette notion deux ou trois fois. Ça m'a étonné de voir qu'on en parlait si peu, alors que c'est _le_ procédé de magie noire par excellence. Alors, j'ai fait des recherches sur le sujet, mais vous vous doutez bien que je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose. Je sais juste que Herpo l'Infâme a été le premier sorcier à en avoir créé un, et qu'à l'origine, les sorciers créaient des Horcruxes pour séparer leur âme en _deux. _Dès lors, l'objet qui contenant ce fragment d'âme était réputé indestructible.

-C'est à peu près ça, oui. Admit Harry en glissant un regard entendu à Ron. Peu de personnes sont au courant de l'existence de tels objets, alors ça m'a étonné que tu le saches, même Hermione n'en avait pas entendu parler.

-Parce que tu crois sincèrement que les professeurs de Poudlard seraient assez fous pour laisser les élèves accéder à de telles informations? Grinçai-je, avec cynisme. Il n'y a aucun livre sur le sujet à Poudlard, pas même dans la réserve. C'est quelque chose qui est largement censuré, et pour y avoir accès, il faut être issu d'une lignée de sorciers très anciennes fervents adeptes de la magie noire. Ces ouvrages se transmettent par la succession, et c'est un secret trop bien gardé, on ne veut pas qu'un des représentants du Ministère ou que sais-je vienne fourrer son nez dans notre héritage. Ce ne sont pas des livres auxquels on accède facilement, personne n'est jamais prêt à lire ça.

Je m'étais légèrement enflammé en prononçant ces derniers mots. Pendant un moment, ces fameux ouvrages que j'allais un jour recevoir en héritage avait trôné dans la bibliothèque familiale, avant que mon père ne se rende compte que je les lisais dans la plus parfaite clandestinité. Dès mon plus jeune âge, j'avais manifesté un intérêt croissant pour la magie noire, sans être pour autant foncièrement mauvais. Il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'étendre mon savoir, qui était déjà considérable à l'époque. Je n'avais jamais eu de velléités de la pratiquer, c'était juste pour satisfaire ma curiosité intellectuelle des plus insatiables.

Je n'avais plus jamais cherché à retrouver ces ouvrages par la suite, légèrement préoccupé par ce que j'y avais vu. Sans doute étais-je trop jeune pour que cette lecture reste sans conséquences. Mon père m'avait alors fait promettre de détruire les ouvrages sitôt que je les aurais en ma possession. Ces informations, disait-il, ne devait plus être diffusée, pas même à notre descendance. Procéder à un autodafé ne me plaisait guère dans la mesure où un livre, c'était sacré, mais je devais le faire. Je m'étais rendu compte à quel point c'était dangereux, et qu'ils ne devaient pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains, sinon, ce serait tout bonnement désastreux. Par ailleurs, je me demandais pourquoi mon père n'avait-il pas procédé à la destruction lui-même.

-Pour en revenir à Voldemort -Pitié, Ron, reprit Hermione non sans exaspération. Il a créé des Horcruxes pour devenir immortel. Il n'y a pas deux Horcruxes, mais bel et bien sept, qui sont comme autant morceaux de son âme.

-Je le savais taré, m'insurgeai-je, mais pas à ce point! _Qui _voudrait découper son âme en _sept _morceaux? Déjà que _deux _c'est tout bonnement inenvisageable.

-Oh, si tu savais tout ce qu'il a fait, tu le verrais d'une toute autre façon. Répliqua Harry, sombrement. Quand on sait qu'il a été capable de tuer une licorne pour s'abreuver de son sang…

Cette révélation me fit froid dans le dos. Comme tout à chacun, je savais que tuer une licorne était un acte abominable. Celui qui s'y risquait n'avait probablement plus rien à perdre, il pouvait se satisfaire d'une demi-vie, d'une vie maudite. Boire son sang était une promesse d'immortalité, mais rien ne restait sans contrepartie. Cette contrepartie là n'était pas des moindres, puisque le versant de l'immortalité était la malédiction. On ne pouvait pas imaginer sacrifier un être d'une telle pureté pour servir d'aussi sombres desseins.

-Bref. Coupa Harry, interrompant brusquement mes pensées. Voldemort a fait sept Horcruxes, je te laisse imaginer le tableau. Je te passe les détails, mais on a déjà détruit le journal intime de Jedusor en deuxième année, sans savoir exactement ce que c'était. La bague des Gaunt a été détruite par Dumbledore lui-même. On doit aller chercher le médaillon de Serpentard ainsi que la Coupe de Poufsouffle. On est quasiment certains que le diadème de Serdaigle est ici même, à Poudlard.

-Harry et moi partons chercher le médaillon et la coupe. Expliqua Ron en évitant soigneusement de regarder Hermione. Et à cet effet, nous aimerons que vous restiez à Poudlard pour détruire le diadème. Vous êtes les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, localiser et détruire l'Horcruxe ne devrait pas vous poser problème.

-Vous aimeriez que _quoi? _cria Hermione d'une voix perçante, alors qu'elle était restée silencieuse jusque là. Vous plaisantez, j'espère! Il est hors de question que je reste les bras croisés ici alors que vous partez faire quelque chose d'aussi _dangereux! _je vous déteste! Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'exclure!

-Hermione…plaidai-je, en avançant le bras pour l'apaiser.

-Tu n'iras nulle part, Hermione. Trancha Harry, durement. Tu restes à Poudlard, tu n'as pas le choix. C'est trop dangereux, on ne veut pas que tu t'exposes à de tels risques! En dehors de Poudlard, tu n'as _aucune _existence légale! Tu dois rester à Poudlard parce qu'ils auront besoin de toi, de l'Armée de Dumbledore, et Théodore et toi vous pourrez faire des recherches sur le diadème de Serdaigle pour le détruire!

-Mais on ne pourra pas le détruire si vous emportez l'épée de Gryffondor! Protesta Hermione, alors que des plaques rouges s'étalaient sur ses joues blêmes.

-Trouvez autre chose, alors! Rétorqua Harry avec humeur. Je te rappelle qu'on a détruit le journal de Jesusor avec les crochets du basilic qu'on a tué dans la chambre des secrets!

-Quoi? Vous voulez vraiment qu'on aille chercher des _crochets _dans la gueule de ce _truc _pour détruire un _diadème? _Mais vous êtes vraiment tombés sur la tête! Tous les prétextes sont bons pour m'_abandonner! _J'ai tout fait pour vous, tout! J'ai toujours été là quand vous en aviez besoin, on a toujours vécu des tas d'aventures ensemble, tout ça pour quoi? Pour me laisser tomber pour aller à… à la chasse de ces fichus Horcruxes!

Hermione avait littéralement hurlé cette dernière phrase, en proie à une fureur incontrôlable. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues rougies par la colère, alors qu'elle serrait les poings. Elle ressemblait à un petit coq, dressée sur ses ergots, les cheveux en bataille et l'air furieux. Une fois de plus, je me sentais de trop. La dispute qui se jouait entre les membres du Trio d'Or n'était pas de mon ressort, mais bien malgré moi j'étais embaqué dans cette histoire, comme si l'on me forçait à faire un choix. Ils avaient pris le parti de me mettre dans la confidence, peu importait que je sois potentiellement un traître. Mon seul amour pour Hermione suffisait à me blanchir.

* * *

><p>Je me trouvais dans une pièce sombre, ayant l'impression d'être pris au piège. Les ténèbres autour de moi étaient épaisses, et je sentais des présences. Des ombres trépignaient tout autour de moi, m'effleuraient parfois, faisant redoubler les battements de mon cœur d'intensité. Je m'avançais encore, vers ce qui semblait être une grande table, pleine de victuailles. Autour étaient réunies des personnes encapuchonnées, dont je ne pouvais discerner les visages. Néanmoins, je pris place parmi eux, oubliant la sensation de la peur qui me nouait les tripes. Mon voisin le plus proche tressauta, tandis qu'on me servait une coupe de vin. Le liquide rouge roula dans le gobelet en or, que je portai bientôt à mes lèvres. Le froid s'invita bientôt dans la pièce, cruel et mordant, s'insinuant dans chacune des pores de ma peau. Par réflexe, je resserrai ma cape autour de mes épaules, et bientôt, le courant d'air s'évanouit. Mon voisin d'en face rompit une miche de pain, sans que jamais la pénombre ne se dissipât autour de lui.<p>

D'une œillade, j'examinais la sinistre assemblée dont je faisais partie. Je sentis une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse monter en moi, alors que je frottais nerveusement mon avant-bras gauche. On me servit un autre verre de vin. L'or de la coupe miroita étrangement sous le reflet orangé des bougies. Mais cette fois, le liquide bordeaux avait un sale goût, un goût de sang. Mon voisin d'en face mangeait toujours son pain. Tout ce que je pus voir sous ce capuchon, c'était le sourire sardonique qu'il me lançait alors.

-Tu ne veux donc plus de la Marque, Théodore?

Je tressaillis, légèrement surpris. Mais je ne laissais rien paraître. Il ne fallait pas lui laisser tout le loisir de croire qu'il m'avait atteint, d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. Je déglutis péniblement, me rendant compte que le vin était nettement plus épais que tout à l'heure. Je sentis un fourmillement désagréable sur ma nuque, comme lorsqu'on m'observait. Je desserra le col de ma chemise, me sentant étouffer sous cette masse de tissu trop importante. Je frottai à nouveau mon avant-bras, qui me brûlait comme jamais. Je me levai précipitamment en me rendant compte qu'un liquide chaud et poisseux roulait de mon avant bras, pour former une flaque sombre au sol. Je trempai mes doigts tremblants dans cette substance, et après l'avoir diluée quelque peu, je me rendis compte que c'était du sang.

Je bousculai la chaise, qui tomba au sol dans un fracas assourdissant. La douleur qui se distillait dans mon avant-bras était atroce, de telle sorte que j'aurais voulu m'arracher la peau. Tant bien que mal, je remontai ma manche devenue plus sombre, grimaçant de la sentir si poisseuse, si humide. Je laissai échapper un cri de terreur en voyant que mon propre sang coulait abondamment de l'affreuse Marque, bien distincte parmi les plis rougeâtres que formaient ma peau meurtrie. Mon épiderme n'était plus qu'une infâme bouillie de chair, méconnaissable. Alors, une voix aigüe et sifflante s'invita dans ma tête.

-Si tu tiens tant à ta liberté, tu devras mourir! Parce qu'en acceptant de te joindre à nous, tu y avais expressément renoncé. Le seul moyen de la retrouver est d'y laisser la vie!

Puis, la voix éclata d'un rire tonitruant, alors que je continuais à me vider de mon sang, qui se répandait par litres entiers sur la pierre froide.

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai en sursaut, le front trempé de sueur. J'avais dans la bouche ce goût cuivré qui me faisait tant horreur et la sensation de brûlure qui persistait dans mon avant-bras gauche. J'inspirai profondément, tandis que je renouais petit à petit avec la réalité. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un fichu rêve. Un cauchemar hyperréaliste, cela dit en passant. Je me laissai retomber dans le lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Ainsi allongé, je tentais de reprendre mon souffle, et de calmer les battements précipités de mon palpitant. À mes côtés, quelqu'un remua. Je n'eus qu'à tourner légèrement la tête pour voir Hermione qui venait de se retourner, pour me faire face. Elle gémit légèrement dans son sommeil, et vint se coller contre moi, cherchant ma chaleur. Elle passa son bras en travers de mon ventre et posa sa jolie tête contre mon épaule. Instinctivement, mon regard vint effleurer son visage de porcelaine, ses joues rondes et rosées, ses boucles désordonnées qui encadraient son visage, ses lèvres qui s'étaient ourlées en un léger sourire de contentement.<p>

Je sentais son souffle chaud et régulier sur ma nuque, alors que mon regard suivait le contour de sa mâchoire, le tracé de sa bouche purpurine, le dessin de son petit nez rond en trompette. Je souris doucement, avant de poser ma joue sur le sommet de son crâne, perdant mon visage dans ses bouclettes désordonnées. Mes doigts enlacèrent les siens, alors que je fermais les yeux à nouveau, prêt à rejoindre Morphée qui semblait pourtant bien décidé à me bouder…je fus simplement contraint d'ouvrir les yeux parce que j'avais senti une légère pression sur mes lèvres. Elle venait de m'embrasser. Je clignai des yeux, surpris de la voir aussi près. Elle était parfaitement réveillée, et elle me détaillait à son tour. Pouvait-elle lire au fond de mon regard l'éclat de terreur qu'il y avait dans mon regard sombre, consécutif à mon cauchemar? Apparemment, oui, puisqu'un pli soucieux lui barrait le front, un pli que j'avais envie de caresser du bout des doigts pour l'apaiser. Mes doigts trouvèrent instinctivement sa joue tiède, et la caressèrent doucement, joignant le geste à la parole.

-Ce n'était rien. Murmurai-je du bout des lèvres, pour la rassurer. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu? Chuchota-t-elle, tout près de mes lèvres, ses prunelles ambrées plongeant dans les miennes pour mieux m'hypnotiser.

-J'ai compris que si je me joignais à eux, j'allais être privé de ma liberté pour toujours. Que la seule façon pour moi d'en sortir serait de mourir. Or, je ne veux pas mourir, je suis beaucoup trop jeune. Et je veux être libre.

-Quoi que tu décides, je serai là. Souffla-t-elle, sa main ébouriffant tendrement mes cheveux. Je ne veux pas être ton ennemie.

Je lui adressai un sourire filiforme, dépourvu de toute joie, avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres, avec douceur. Ma main vint trouver sa nuque pour la rapprocher davantage, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, souriant tout doucement contre ma bouche. Sa langue, timide et quémandeuse, vint caresser le contour de mes lèvres brûlantes, provoquant un délicieux frisson qui me secoua de la tête aux pieds. Sans réfléchir davantage, je lui cédai le passage, permettant à nos deux langues de se lier, de s'enlacer, de se caresser avec tendresse et volupté. Notre baiser dura longtemps, et seul le manque d'air nous sépara. Même après avoir rompu notre échange, je sentais encore le poids de ses lèvres sur les miennes, et je ressentais le manque dû à leur absence.

Nos regards s'accrochèrent une fois encore, avec une intensité presque douloureuse. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres, son corps lové contre le mien. Je savais que le temps nous était compté, que notre bonheur ensemble était éphémère, mais j'avais envie d'y croire. Je m'y raccrochais comme à un rafiot de fortune, je pansais mon âme damnée autant que faire se peut. Hermione, contre moi, semblait fébrile. Son regard exprimait quelque chose, mais quoi? Elle semblait tendue, comme si elle s'apprêtait à me demander quelque chose. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle se jetait enfin à l'eau, légèrement rose.

-Je…J'ai peur, Théo. Souffla-t-elle, légèrement paniquée. Je sens la mort rôder autour de nous, prête à nous attraper dans son sillage. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir le temps, de mourir demain. Maintenant qu'Harry et Ron ne sont plus là, il n'y a plus que toi et moi. Il n'y a toujours eu que toi et moi, parce qu'on se raccrochait l'un à l'autre lorsque tout semblait s'effondrer autour de nous. Mais ne me laisse pas toi non plus. Pas toi, Théo.

-Je ne te laisserai pas. Murmurai-je d'une voix rauque, en pressant mon front contre le sien. Je te le promets, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Et le jour où ça arrivera, ça voudra dire que je serai définitivement perdu.

-Je ne te laisserai pas te perdre, alors. Couina-t-elle d'une voix effrayée, tout en se collant contre mon corps brûlant. Je…Je…

Elle s'interrompit, sa demande se perdant au fond de sa gorge. Elle rougit violemment, tandis que son regard venait de s'assombrir. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, légèrement perplexe. Elle inspira profondément, avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Le plus beau rouge colorait ses joues, alors qu'elle formulait enfin sa demande:

-Théodore…je sais que…je sais que tu veux prendre ton temps, mais…J'aimerais que tu me fasses l'amour. S'il te plaît. J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi. En moi. Je…je suis prête tu sais. Et je veux que ce soit toi. _S'il te plaît. _

_J'en ai besoin. _Ces mots résonnèrent dans ma tête, bien plus que l'étrange demande qu'elle avait formulée quelques instants plus tôt. On avait peur de ne pas avoir le temps, on voulait tout vivre tant qu'on en avait encore l'occasion. On voulait être ensemble, envers et contre tout. Et lorsqu'elle m'avait presque supplié de lui faire l'amour, j'avais senti toutes mes résistances céder une par une. Moi aussi j'avais besoin de la posséder, de la faire mienne. Je la désirais de tout mon corps, de toute mon âme. J'avais besoin d'elle, de sa chaleur, de ses baisers. J'avais besoin de m'imprégner encore un peu de son courage. J'avais besoin de cet espoir qui s'amenuisait pourtant de jour en jour. J'avais mal, mon âme était à vif, je me sentais brûler d'un feu furieux et dévorant, et pourtant, je restais persuadé qu'à deux, on pouvait guérir de tous nos maux.

_Fais moi l'amour. _Mon regard plongea une nouvelle fois dans le sien, avide d'avoir enfin une réponse. Dans son regard, je pouvais voir la peur viscérale qui l'animait, peur qu'elle ne montrait pourtant jamais, faisant honneur à sa maison comme personne l'avait fait avant elle. Hermione gardait la tête droite, elle restait stoïque quoiqu'il pouvait arriver. Mais à un moment, comme tout à chacun, on finissait par perdre pied, par murmurer des paroles inconsidérées. Avait-elle réellement envie, ou bien s'était-elle exprimée sous le coup de l'émotion? Lorsque sa main glissa doucement sur mon torse pour effleurer mon entrejambe, je compris qu'elle n'avait rien feint, qu'elle avait pensé chaque terme dit quelques instants plus tôt. Mes prunelles outremer se troublèrent légèrement. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, légèrement songeur.

-Tu veux vraiment? M'enquis-je, d'une voix rauque. Ne te force pas…si tu n'es pas prête.

-Arrête de me couver, s'il te plaît. Supplia-t-elle, en osant une caresse plus appuyée. Je ne ferai jamais rien qui ne me fasse pas envie. J'ai réellement envie de faire l'amour avec toi. Et je ne veux pas que tu me rejettes une fois encore sous je ne sais quel prétexte.

Pour toute réponse, je refermai les bras autour d'elle, donnant ainsi mon accord certes tacite. Elle m'avait demandé de lui faire l'amour. À cette pensée, j'avais tressailli. Simplement parce que je n'avais connu que du sexe. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était faire l'amour. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre avec elle. Je savais très bien comment j'étais au lit. J'étais à la fois langoureux et brutal, je ne savais pas faire preuve de tendresse. Je baisais, jamais je ne faisais l'amour. Et à la voir entre mes bras, terrifiée et pleine de désir, je craignais de lui faire mal. Alors, en soupirant, je défis moi-même le t-shirt blanc trop grand que je mettais pour dormir, me dénudant presque complètement, si ce n'était qu'il me restait seulement mon boxer noir.

Elle me sourit doucement, puis, elle laissa ses mains prudes et timides explorer mon torse, comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Ses doigts fins caressaient ma peau et dessinait le contour plus ou moins défini de mes muscles, rougissant en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait. J'étais allongé paresseusement dans ce lit de la salle sur demande, me laissant engourdir par ces caresses presque innocentes. Elle me dévorait des yeux, me regardant comme jamais elle ne m'avait regardé. Puis, doucement, elle s'était penchée vers moi, avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres avec beaucoup de tendresse. Je fermai les yeux, me laissant enivrer par ce simple baiser, extraordinairement chaste. Pas une fois nos langues s'étaient mêlées, il s'agissait simplement d'attiser l'envie, le désir de l'autre. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes, pour venir embrasser mon cou. Docile, je la laissais faire, pour ne pas la brusquer. Je lui faisais cadeau de mon corps, elle s'arrêtera quand elle voudra.

Sa main douce se posa sur ma joue, puis descendit sur mon épaule, glissa le long de mon bras, fit le trajet jusque mes hanches pour venir effleurer timidement mon entrejambe. Je me tendis imperceptiblement à ce contact, fermant les yeux sous l'effet de la décharge électrique qui venait de me parcourir le corps. Elle suçotait habilement mon épiderme fragile, laissant des sillons humides sur ma peau, sa langue prenant parfois le relais. Elle rougit légèrement en effleurant à nouveau ma virilité. Elle ne faisait que l'effleurer, sans jamais toucher réellement, comme si elle avait peur de ce contact nouveau. J'étais tenté de prendre sa main pour la guider, peut-être était-ce cela qu'elle attendait en fin de compte, mais j'hésitais encore à le faire. Nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle était tellement mignonne lorsqu'elle était ainsi, toute gênée, le regard brillant, la chevelure sauvage et les joues rosées. Alors, doucement, je pris sa main dans la mienne, pour l'amener là où je voulais qu'elle me caresse. Elle se tendit imperceptiblement, mais elle ne broncha pas, elle se laissa faire. Elle ne protesta pas davantage lorsque je refermai doucement sa main sur la protubérance qui commençait à se former dans mon caleçon. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne à quel point je la désirais, sans toutefois l'effrayer. Je pouvais bien comprendre qu'elle pouvait s'effaroucher si elle n'en avait jamais vu ou touché auparavant.

Lassée de ma passivité, elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, pour m'embrasser. Alors que je répondais à son baiser, passionnément et languissamment, elle bascula sur le dos, m'entraînant avec elle dans sa chute. Par la force des choses, je me retrouvai au dessus d'elle, prisonnier de son emprise. Elle se tortilla en dessous de moi, mal à l'aise. Ma langue glissa dans sa bouche rejoindre la sienne, engendrant un feu d'artifice dans mon corps tendu comme un arc. Doucement, je lui écartai les cuisses pour que je puisse m'installer entre ses jambes, pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec davantage d'aise. Elle rougit violemment en réalisant dans quelle position on était, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire, elle avait remonté sa jambe le long de mon flanc, se cambrant sous mes caresses. Mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour embrasser son cou avec fièvre, puis je m'attaquai à ses épaules avec voracité, laissant quelques sillons humides sur son épiderme. La sensation de ma langue sur sa peau la fit légèrement gémir, et elle se cambra davantage. Tout aussi doucement, je fis glisser les bretelles de sa nuisette sur ses épaules, avant de changer brusquement d'avis et de carrément la lui enlever. Un frisson parcourut la peau d'Hermione alors qu'elle se retrouvait à moitié nue sous moi.

-Monsieur est insatiable. Souffla-t-elle à mon oreille, alors que ses mains continuaient à explorer mon dos.

-à qui la faute. Soufflai-je d'une voix rauque, rivant mon regard dans le sien. Tu n'as pas idée…

Alors, je me perdis dans la contemplation de son corps dénudé. Je regardai ses épaules fragiles, ses seins ronds et fermes, d'une pâleur marmoréenne, contrastant singulièrement avec le rosé plus soutenu de ses mamelons qui pointaient rien que pour moi. Mon regard descendit sur son ventre plat, et ses hanches plus larges, parfaites pour porter un enfant. Elle était la femme, dans toute sa splendeur, et je me raccrochais à l'espoir qu'un jour, elle soit mienne pour de bon. Lentement, je me penchai pour prendre à nouveau possession de ses lèvres, et dans mon regard, on pouvait lire tout le désir que j'éprouvais pour elle. Elle me sourit doucement, avant de me caresser la joue, dessinant chacun de mes traits avec précision. Puis, je distillai une pluie de baisers dans son cou, ce qui la fit légèrement rire. Elle roula la tête sur le côté, pour me laisser l'accès. Ma bouche glissa le long de son cou gracile pour venir dessiner le contour parfait de ses épaules, puis le galbe de ses seins.

Hermione gémissait et se cambrait sous mes caresses. Les mains d'Hermione fourragèrent dans mes cheveux ébouriffés, alors que je mordillais la petite pointe que j'avais déjà en bouche. Ses doigts caressaient tendrement ma nuque, mes épaules, J'entendais les battements de son cœur affolé, à moins que ça ne soit le mien, qui cognait fort dans ma poitrine. Tout en souriant, je délaissai son sein pour faire subir le même traitement à l'autre. Encore une fois, elle cria, se débattit, m'encourageant à continuer. Je la voyais se cambrer, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes, exaltant de sentir ma langue jouer sur cette zone terriblement érogène. Je la voyais comme jamais je ne l'avais vue auparavant, belle à mourir, belle à en damner un saint.

À cette pensée, mon membre se tendit davantage, à un point tel que c'en était presque douloureux. Je commençais vraiment à me sentir à l'étroit dans ce sous-vêtement bien trop serré. Je ne savais pas qu'en plus de pouvoir engendrer un immense plaisir, le sexe pouvait être aussi douloureux. Jamais je n'avais désiré quelqu'un avec une telle intensité, jamais je n'avais voulu la posséder avec autant d'ardeur, je me sentais mourir de désir. À cet effet, le laissai échapper un râle de douleur, ce qui fit arquer un sourcil à ma belle. Elle me regarda dans les yeux, avant de sourire en coin et de m'allonger sur le dos. Elle laissa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, puis sa bouche partit explorer mon torse, s'attardant sur mon ventre, taquinant mon nombril. Je crus défaillir en sentant sa bouche descendre de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à l'élastique de mon caleçon.

Elle sourit gauchement, avant de faire glisser ce vêtement le long de mes jambes. Un râle rauque s'échappa de mes lèvres entrouvertes alors que je fermais les yeux, grisé par le simple ressenti de sa bouche chaude et humide à cet endroit là en particulier. J'avais fermé les yeux, pour me perdre définitivement dans les affres de la luxure. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle s'appliquait tout en prenant un malin plaisir à me torturer de la sorte. Je le voyais à la lueur amusée qui dansait au fond de son regard. Quel monstre! Elle s'amusait de me mettre dans tous mes états, elle se délectait de ma jouissance, elle était attentive à mon plaisir. Elle était encore hésitante et maladroite, mais elle n'en restait pas moins adorable. Maintenant, elle n'hésitait plus du tout, mes gémissements rauques l'encourageaient à continuer avec toujours plus d'ardeur. Finalement, je me sentis partir, et je voulais faire durer le plaisir. Alors, je consentis à la rappeler, avant de m'oublier complètement.

-Mia…chuchotai-je, le regard fou. Pas comme ça. Viens.

Docile, ma Gryffondor remonta doucement jusqu'à ma bouche, pour m'embrasser avec passion. Ses lèvres avaient un goût particulier, qui était le mien. Du regard, je la remerciai pour le cadeau qu'elle venait de me faire. Elle me répondit par un léger sourire, qui signifiait _de rien. _Fougueux, je repris le dessus. Elle m'ouvrit les bras et je me blottis à l'intérieur sans rechigner. Notre baiser était bien plus enfiévré, bien plus intense. Hermione laissa même échapper un gémissement alors que je ne faisais que l'embrasser. Elle se colla contre moi, presque nue et tremblante. Contre mon torse, je pouvais sentir la rondeur de ses seins. Nos corps s'épousaient parfaitement, elle était moi et j'étais elle, c'était aussi simple et aussi compliqué que ça. Il me tardait le moment où nous ne ferions plus qu'un, mais je devais attendre. Je devais la ménager, lui faire connaître le plaisir charnel avant la douleur. Et tant qu'à faire, lui rendre les compliments. Ça non plus, je n'avais jamais fait. Mais j'avais envie d'essayer, de lui faire du bien. Je voulais prolonger notre plaisir, autant que faire se peut.

Je la regardai une fois encore, le regard enfiévré. Hermione sourit, avant de capturer mes lèvres dans un nouveau baiser. Puis, faisant fi de son expression faussement outré, je pris congé de sa bouche pour embrasser son buste si parfait. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, j'étais en train de déposer une kyrielle de baisers sur son ventre plat, et elle se tordit de rire en sentant ma langue effleurer brièvement son nombril. Mes mains avaient agrippé ses hanches avec force, l'immobilisant presque sur le matelas. Elle ne pouvait que se cambrer sous ma douce torture, et elle laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement lorsque mes lèvres s'arrêtèrent à sa petite culotte en coton rose pâle, exagérément prude. Je souris contre son ventre, puis je fis glisser le sous-vêtement sur ses jambes fuselées, la faisant rougir violemment. Je m'arrêtai un moment pour la contempler, dans son plus simple appareil. _Parfaite. _Elle était tout simplement parfaite, tellement, que j'en perdais mon latin. Je la regardais avec respect, presque avec vénération. Alors que je me penchais vers son intimité, je me promis d'honorer ma déesse comme il se devait.

-Théo. Protesta-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Chut. L'intimai-je tout doucement, avant de poser mes lèvres à cet endroit si singulier, si sensible de l'anatomie féminine.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement plus fort que les précédents, tout en se cabrant violemment. Je pris tout mon temps afin de lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Je me repaissais des sons doux et terriblement érotiques qui roulaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes, alors que son corps tremblait sous l'effet de l'extase naissant. Une fois ses spasmes calmés, je revins vers elle, ma bouche tendre et câline capturant les siennes avec volupté. J'étais assez content de moi, à dire vrai, et le regard qu'elle me lança alors me fit complètement chavirer. Avec cette lueur post-orgasmique dans le regard, elle était tout simplement sublime. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou pour approfondir notre baiser, goûtant à ma langue salée sans aucune pudeur.

Nerveuse, Hermione ouvrit davantage les cuisses. Je m'étais placé une nouvelle fois au dessus d'elle, tendu comme jamais. Tendu parce que j'étais au paroxysme de mon désir, mais aussi parce que j'avais _peur. _J'étais gêné et maladroit, nonobstant les instants de pure passion qu'il y avait eu entre nous. Je l'avais fait avec des dizaines de filles, j'en avais dépucelé certaines, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression de vivre à nouveau ma première fois, comme si rien de tout ça n'avait jamais existé. Et pourtant, c'était effectivement une nouvelle première fois, jamais je n'avais aimé les filles avec qui je l'avais fait. Hermione était la seule qui avait réussi à s'emparer de mon cœur, au fond, elle avait toujours été la seule, l'unique, et elle le serait pour un long moment encore. Je cherchai un quelconque consentement au fond de son regard, comme pour m'inviter à aller plus loin. Et Hermione hocha la tête doucement, légèrement tendue. Tendre et rassurant, je caressai sa joue, avant de me pencher pour lui voler un baiser.

-Je serai doux. Promis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux, tendu comme un arc.

-Je sais. Se contenta-t-elle simplement d'acquiescer en reprenant mes lèvres avec passion.

Nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau, et elle me sourit, tout simplement. Je lui souris en retour, ému par ce que j'étais en train de vivre. Elle m'attira à elle, désireuse de retrouver ma bouche. Nos baisers étaient ardents, éperdus. On s'embrassait comme si on vivait nos derniers instants, comme si on n'allait plus jamais avoir l'occasion de le faire. Entre deux baisers, elle soupira mon prénom. Ce soupir me prit aux tripes et provoqua un immense frisson en mon for intérieur. Ses lèvres me soufflaient cette douce mélodie, un poil obsédante. Mes gémissements se mêlaient aux siens, dans cette symphonie parfaite. L'intensité de nos échanges monta crescendo, puis ce fut la fin. Le bouquet final. Le salut des artistes. Le dernier rappel. Ce fut elle qui se déroba en premier, alors que le rideau se baissait sur nos ébats. Je la suivis peu de temps après. Ma tête reposait à présent sur ses seins ronds et fermes, alors que ses mains caressaient ma nuque et mes cheveux. Avec amusement, j'écoutais les battements de son cœur affolé, alors qu'elle reprenait lentement sa respiration. Lorsque je relevai la tête, son regard était brillant, et empli de reconnaissance. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de me caresser la joue.

-Merci. Chuchota-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Tu as été merveilleux.

-Je voulais que notre première fois soit aussi spéciale que tu peux l'être. Répondis-je simplement, en lui adressant un sourire énigmatique.

Elle gloussa légèrement, avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou, ses lèvres effleurant ma peau brûlante. Elle roula au dessus de moi, et m'entoura de ses petits bras. Je basculai sur le dos, légèrement surpris, mais je ne dis rien, l'accueillant simplement entre mes bras. Elle posa un baiser sur mon épaule. Mon sourire ne quittait pas mes lèvres. Elle était si belle après l'amour. J'avais encore envie d'elle, mais il fallait que je me modère, estimant qu'il serait sans doute plus sage de la laisser tranquille pour le moment. Je m'étais promis de lui laisser du temps, que je ne ferais rien qui soit contraire à ce qu'elle désirait. Je me sentais capable de décrocher la lune si elle me le demandait, et pour elle, pour sûr que j'y arriverais.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce onzième chapitre, que je n'aurais jamais cru finir aussi facilement. Ce chapitre est déterminant en ce qu'il concerne directement l'intrigue, même si la romance est toutefois présente. Comme certains d'entre vous me l'aviez demandé, Harry et Ron partent à la chasse aux Horcruxes, j'ai décidé finalement d'intégrer cette intrigue à l'histoire. On découvre que la conduite de Ron et Harry envers Hermione était fausse -mais celle-ci ne le sait pas, seul Théodore est au courant. Théodore et Hermione doivent rester à Poudlard pour détruire le diadème de Serdaigle et éventuellement reprendre les rênes de l'AD. Théodore est malgré tout entraîné dans les différents évènements, et tout porte à croire qu'il va se battre du côté de la résistance mais les jeux sont loin d'être faits. Niveau romance, ça bouge aussi. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu que ce chapitre serait quelque peu <em>citronné, <em>et que la première fois d'Hermione et de Théodore arriverait si tôt, mais ce sont les aléas de l'inspiration, et le chapitre a évolué en ce sens, sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. C'est comme si mon imagination me balançait une idée, et me disait _bon, maintenant que j'ai fait mon boulot, tu te démerdes avec ça! _Et effectivement, je vais devoir me démerder pour les 4 prochains chapitres, parce que du coup, il y a des choses qui se bousculent. J'ai notamment dû inter changer certaines choses d'un chapitre à un autre. Le point d'orgue de cette série d'évènements sera le chapitre 15, qui va clore cette première partie et qui va être divisé en deux longs chapitres, parce que beaucoup de choses vont se passer d'un coup. Dernière chose, ce chapitre a été extrêmement difficile à écrire, probablement parce que j'écris du point de vue d'un garçon, et en tant que fille, c'est quand même assez difficile d'imaginer…la chose. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de guimauve immonde, je voulais simplement faire un truc sensuel, mignon et romantique, quoiqu'un peu sombre vu que la menace plane sur eux, m'enfin, je crois que j'ai foiré sur ce point là. Qui plus est, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura d'autres scènes de ce genre d'ici la fin de cette première partie tout du moins. Ma fic n'est pas non plus un recueil de lemons, ce n'est pas ce genre d'histoire que je souhaite exploiter à travers cette fic. Ce n'est pas exclu qu'il y en ait d'autres dans la deuxième partie, ou la troisième partie, mais pour ce qui est du premier volet, vous vous contenterez de celui-là, j'en suis sûre. Voilà ce que j'avais à dire, si ce n'est que merci pour vos reviews, et continuez comme ça, vous êtes géniaux, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de voir que cette histoire intéresse encore! À dans quinze jours pour le chapitre 12 =) (et là, il restera 3 chapitres avant la fin de cette partie.)


	13. devoir d'arithmancie, potins et jalousie

Ce matin là, je m'étais douché en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire et j'avais englouti mon petit-déjeuner à la vitesse de l'éclair. Blaise m'avait lancé un regard surpris, d'habitude, je mangeais toujours tout du bout de la fourchette, mais il n'avait rien dit, préférant s'occuper de sa copine qui était aux anges. En tout et pour tout, j'avais mis un quart d'heures pour manger et je m'étais goinfré. Puis, je partis tout aussi rapidement sous le regard moqueur de Blaise, qui avait compris de quoi il en retournait véritablement. Je fis un détour par la salle commune de Serpentard, je me barricadai dans la salle de bains pour me brosser les dents et remettre mes cheveux rapidement en place, mais c'était peine perdue, ils étaient toujours autant indomptables. Une fois que cela fut fait, je pris mes affaires, mon gros livre d'arithmancie sous le bras, puis je me glissai hors de la salle commune, ignorant Matthew Forbes qui aurait bien voulu deviser.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi rapide pour regagner le grand hall, puis le premier étage. L'on pouvait bien me demander quelle mouche m'avait piquée, les curieux ne verraient que cet étrange sourire filiforme qui étirait mes lèvres depuis que je m'étais levé. Et, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, ce n'était pas parce que j'avais hâte de me rendre au cours d'arithmancie, même si je savais qu'Hermione suivait ce cours également. Aujourd'hui, nous avions justement trois cours en commun: arithmancie, potions, puis métamorphose cet après-midi. J'étais censé ne plus mettre les pieds dans son cours, mais visiblement, elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à se séparer d'un de ses meilleurs élèves. J'avais simplement écopé d'une retenue et d'un devoir supplémentaire pour avoir fait preuve d'insolence. Non sans ironie, je remarquai que j'accumulais les punitions ces derniers temps.

Hermione m'avait donné rendez-vous juste avant le cours, et j'étais censé la retrouver près de la statue du dieu Pan, qui se trouvait quelque part au quatrième étage, non loin de la salle de classe de Septima Vector. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas de plus dans le couloir, que deux bras m'avaient happé pour m'attirer dans le coin sombre, qui n'était ni plus, ni moins que l'angle formé par la statue et le mur. Avant même que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, des lèvres s'étaient emparées des miennes avec avidité, et je ne pus que voir une paire de prunelles ambrées qui me fixaient avec malice. J'acceptai son baiser avec joie, avant de le rompre brutalement, juste pour l'embêter.

-Bonjour quand même. Ironisai-je, non sans sourire en coin.

-Bonjour. Répondit-elle simplement, avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres à nouveau.

Je soupirai doucement, avant de glisser mes mains sur sa taille voluptueuse et de la serrer contre moi. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux m'embrasser. Sa bouche dévorait la mienne avec passion, et j'avais bien du mal à rester stoïque. Mon esprit s'embruma légèrement lorsque sa langue alla rejoindre la mienne. Je resserrai mon étreinte autour d'elle, alors que ses mains glissaient dans mon dos, sous ma chemise d'uniforme. On se sépara à bout de souffle. Elle me regardait, les yeux brillants et les joues légèrement roses. Elle avait les lèvres gonflées des baisers que nous avons échangés, à l'abri de cette statue. Ma peau frissonna contre la pierre froide du mur, et je regrettais de ne pas avoir mis de cape. Novembre touchait à sa fin et les températures s'étaient considérablement refroidies. Qu'importe si je possédais une cape ou non, il y avait toujours cette bonne vieille méthode pour se réchauffer. Il n'y avait rien de tel que la chaleur humaine. Et Hermione, entre mes bras, était présentement brûlante.

Elle était brûlante de désir, et elle me regardait en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, de cette manière que je trouvais indécemment sexy. J'aimais tout chez elle, le son de sa voix, le toucher velouté de sa peau, son odeur, ses jolies formes. Qui plus est, son fort tempérament me plaisait beaucoup. Elle avait l'étoffe d'une _lady _Nott, bien qu'elle eût le sang impur, elle avait suffisamment de caractère pour ne pas se laisser marcher dessus par les requins de ce monde, par les puissants. Hermione était la grâce et l'élégance incarnée. Bien que les mariages entre sorciers et enfants de moldus étaient strictement prohibés, je me demandais si elle pourra être ma femme un jour. Tant pis si le reste de la lignée devait pâtir de mes passions, tant pis si mes descendants devaient être considérés comme des bâtards parce que nés hors mariage. Mais en mon for intérieur, je savais que j'étais prêt à me battre pour cela. La fille qui était dans mes bras en valait la peine.

-à quoi tu penses? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement songeuse. Tu as toujours cette expression concentrée au possible quand tu es perdu dans tes pensées.

-Je pensais…au futur. Avouai-je, en toute franchise, mes sourcils se plissant sous cet aveu.

Elle m'interrogea du regard, m'invitant à en dire plus. Nos regards s'affrontèrent un moment, puis je me penchai sur elle pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis un autre. Tout, pour qu'elle oublie ses questions. Je n'avais pas envie d'y répondre. J'aurais eu l'air bête si je lui avais avoué mes velléités de faire d'elle la prochaine Lady Nott. Quoique…rien n'était moins sûr. Le nom des Nott avait été trop longtemps associé à la magie noire, à Voldemort. Accepterait-elle d'y être également associée?

Mes lèvres se posèrent doucement dans son cou. Elle soupira, puis me laissa l'accès libre à sa nuque, en soulevant sa masse de boucles brunes. J'embrassais et suçotais sa peau diaphane, ma langue traçant des sillons humides sur sa peau. Elle était suspendue à mes épaules, tremblant violemment sous mes caresses. Nous étions en train d'allumer un feu que nous ne serions peut-être pas en mesure d'éteindre, à moins d'assouvir notre désir, _maintenant. _Conformément à ma promesse, je ne l'avais pas touchée de la sorte, je lui avais laissé le temps. Seulement, elle n'avait pas attendu trop longtemps que déjà, elle s'était à nouveau retrouvée dans mon lit en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire.

Nous avions fait l'amour, encore. Je continuais de chuter dans un gouffre sans fin, pris d'un vertige tel que je n'avais jamais vécu auparavant. Elle seule savait enflammer mes sens, et je ne savais que trop bien qu'elle serait la seule, désormais, avec qui j'aurais envie de me livrer à de telles activités. Aussi, deux nuits par semaine lui étaient entièrement consacrées. Entre nous, le lien s'était resserré au maximum. Du bout des doigts, on touchait un semblant de bonheur. On l'avait bien mérité, après tout ce qu'on avait pu traverser. Mais en temps de guerre, je n'en restais pas moins lucide, je savais que c'était le calme avant la tempête, je savais également que nous ne connaîtrions pas le repos avant un long moment. C'était éphémère, et c'était d'autant plus une raison pour en profiter.

-Il va falloir faire un saut à la bibliothèque. Soufflai-je, entre deux baisers, alors que mes mains caressaient sa peau de nacre.

-Pourquoi faire? Coassa-t-elle, ayant même oublié jusqu'à son prénom.

-Pour chercher des informations…sur le diadème de Serdaigle. Murmurai-je, tout en mordillant le contour de son oreille.

-Laissons tomber pour les Horcruxes pour le moment, on en reparlera plus tard. Grogna Hermione, avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres à nouveau, avec une avidité qui me laissa coi.

Elle prit mon visage en coupe; et me mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Je souris doucement contre sa bouche, alors que mes doigts joueurs s'étaient emparés de ses boucles brunes. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux m'embrasser, me tirant légèrement par la cravate au passage. Nous étions bien partis pour nous embrasser pendant un long moment encore, comme nous fûmes interrompus par quelqu'un qui venait de s'éclaircir la gorge. Nous sursautâmes tous les deux, croyant en l'espace d'une seconde au retour d'Ombrage, qui, Merlin merci, n'était qu'hypothétique.

-Professeur McGonagall. Saluai-je gauchement, alors que mes joues se teintaient d'un joli rose.

Machinalement, je rajustai mon uniforme, sous le regard mi amusé, mi réprobateur de la vielle directrice des Gryffondor. Si elle voulait nous réprimander, qu'elle fasse donc, elle était mal placée pour ce faire, elle aussi a été jeune bien avant nous…quoique…je n'imaginais pas McGonagall folle amoureuse, et pleine de passion, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Je l'imaginais encore moins en train de s'envoyer en l'air sur la table de la cuisine. Quoique…quand on regardait Hermione, on voyait plutôt une fille sage, limite trop prude, et pourtant, j'étais bien placé pour savoir que tel n'était pas le cas. Seulement, c'était un aspect de sa personnalité qu'elle ne dévoilait qu'en ma présence. Cela dit, je ne voyais pas pourquoi McGonagall en avait spécialement après nous, on n'avait rien fait de mal.

-Vous êtes en retard de cinq minutes. Dit-elle, en désignant d'un geste sec la montre qui était à son poignet.

-Quoi? Balbutiai-je, surpris, alors que je devins livide, ayant horreur d'être en retard.

-Vous devriez filer avant que je ne vous retire des points. Nous avertit McGonagall. À ce propos, vous êtes conviés à une réunion, ce soir, qui concernera tous les préfets. Je compte sur votre présence.

-Nous y serons. Assura Hermione d'une voix forte. Nous sommes navrés, professeur McGonagall.

-Ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut s'excuser, mais auprès de Mme Vector. Rectifia McGonagall, sèchement. Nott? Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau aussi tôt que possible, j'ai quelques petits détails à régler avec vous.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas Rogue qui s'en occupe? Il n'est pas censé être le directeur des Serpentard? Grognai-je, avec sarcasme.

-Le professeur Rogue, Nott.

-Dans ce cas là appelez moi Théodore, ou Monsieur Nott. Répliquai-je avec humeur, alors que les ongles d'Hermione s'enfonçaient dans mon bras en guise d'avertissement.

-Peu importe. Coupa la vielle McGo. Si c'est cela qui vous inquiète, sachez que les professeurs Rogue et Lupin seront également présents. Cela concerne vos leçons de défense contre les forces du mal. Il me semble que vous avez fait part au professeur Dumbledore de votre volonté d'apprendre l'occlumencie?

-C'est exact. Répondis-je dans un souffle, alors qu'Hermione haussait vers moi un sourcil interrogateur.

-Eh bien, nous discuterons de tout cela après les cours. Nous congédia McGonagall, toujours aussi abrupte.

-Bonne journée, professeur. La saluai-je, poliment.

Puis, sans autre temps de latence, je me baissai pour récupérer mon livre, tombé au sol durant notre étreinte, puis, je pris la main d'Hermione avant de m'éloigner avec elle dans les couloirs. J'avais l'impression qu'Hermione avait encore tout un tas de questions à me poser, notamment celle de savoir pourquoi je désirais me lancer dans l'apprentissage de l'occlumencie, mais je n'étais pas encore prédisposé à lui répondre. Qu'y avait-il à répondre, de toute manière?

Toujours aussi muet, légèrement crispé, je lâchai la main d'Hermione, pour toquer contre la porte. Je tendis l'oreille, guettant une réponse de la part du professeur d'Arithmancie. Lorsque j'entendis sa voix haut perchée m'inviter à entrer, je poussai la porte et entrai dans la salle de classe, Hermione sur les talons. Je n'adressai pas un regard aux autres élèves présents, étant de toute manière le seul Serpentard à assister à ce cours, avant de me glisser vers la place du fond, celle qui m'était habituellement réservée.

Ce placement laissait peut-être à désirer. Après tout, nombreux étaient ceux qui considéraient que la place du fond était réservée aux cancres, mais personnellement, je pensais que se placer ainsi était avant tout stratégique. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir tout ce qui se passait dans cette salle de classe, et j'étais sûr de rester peinard, à ma place. Je pouvais lever la main quand ça me chantait, et dessiner sur mon parchemin le reste du temps. Hermione, elle, se mettait toujours au premier rang, pour bien se faire remarquer par les professeurs. Cette fois, à la surprise de tous, elle se mit dans le fond, à côté de moi. Elle avait posé son sac sur sa chaise, et n'avait rien dit en déballant ses affaires. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, elle se contenta de me sourire, puis elle tira la chaise pour s'y asseoir. Sa douce odeur de cannelle flottait dans l'air, et envahit mes sens, m'engourdissait légèrement.

Consciencieusement, j'ouvris mon livre à la page indiquée sur le tableau. Septima Vector était déjà en train de débiter ses consignes d'une voix monocorde, et Hermione notait scrupuleusement ce qu'elle entendait sur ses parchemins. Au bout d'un moment, je décidai qu'il serait peut-être temps de faire de même. Je débouchai délicatement mon encrier, avant d'y tremper ma plume. Quelques instants plus tard, mes pattes de mouches recouvraient mon propre parchemin. J'étais en train de tracer un schéma rapide de ce que le professeur Vector était en train d'expliquer. J'avais pris l'habitude de tout schématiser, ce qui facilitait à la compréhension. Je préférais comprendre les choses et les expliciter avec mes propres mots plutôt que de tout apprendre par cœur comme le faisait Hermione. Mes résultats étaient peut-être moins bon parce que je laissais une large part à l'interprétation, mais de la sorte, je m'en étais toujours très bien sorti, même en étant si loin de la perfection.

-Bien. Pendant que vous faites votre exercice, je vais vous restituer les devoirs que vous aviez fait pour la semaine dernière. Annonça Septima Vector, alors qu'elle passait dans les rangs pour distribuer les copies.

Elle commença à annoncer à voix haute les noms des personnes à mesure qu'elle donnait les devoirs. Je voyais les parchemins défiler, sans trace de ma copie. Je triturais le bord de la table, légèrement anxieux. J'étais toujours stressé lorsqu'il s'agissait de réceptionner mes copies. La plupart du temps, les professeurs n'avaient rien à redire, mais j'avais toujours une légère appréhension, qui était probablement due à ma peur panique de l'échec. Je vis Hermione réceptionner son Optimal avec un sourire rayonnant, avant de me crisper davantage. Je savais que je n'étais pas aussi bon en arithmancie que pour le reste, que j'avais failli abandonner cette matière après les BUSE, mais j'ai toujours tenté de m'accrocher, de me donner à cent pour cent, de traiter mes devoirs consciencieusement, alors, je me surpris à croiser les doigts pour que les résultats soient probants.

-Nott, Théodore? Appela le professeur d'arithmancie, non sans adresser à la salle un regard circulaire.

Je levai la main, agacé. Même après quatre ans passés dans cette fichue salle de classe, elle n'était même pas capable de retenir mon prénom. Ni même mon nom. Elle me reconnaissait à peine, dans les couloirs. Et ça me vexait profondément. Mon orgueil s'accommodait mal des personnes qui n'imprimaient pas mon nom, ou qui étaient incapables d'associer mon visage à mon patronyme. Comme quoi, avoir un nom ne faisait pas tout. Les professeurs semblaient même retenir le nom d'Hermione plus facilement que le mien. Petit à petit, j'avais appris à me faire à l'idée que j'étais le type invisible, semblable à un mur, pièce intégrante du décor.

Septima Vector me vrilla de son regard de vautour, puis elle me tendit ma copie, sans autre forme de cérémonie. Je manquai m'étouffer en voyant qu'un lamentable _A _trônait en haut de mon parchemin, griffonné à l'encre rouge. Hermione glissa un œil vers ma copie, et, voyant qu'elle regardait, je le mis sèchement dans mon cahier, prêt à bouder pour le reste de la séance. Lorsque sonna la fin du cours, je me levai sans attendre Hermione, qui rangeait ses affaires dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, avant de me planter devant le bureau de mon professeur, attendant de pouvoir lui parler.

-Vous désirez plus amples explications concernant votre note, jeune homme? M'interrogea la professeur d'arithmancie, alors que je me renfrognai davantage.

-Non. Répondis-je plutôt sèchement. En fait…j'aimerais vous faire part de ma décision de quitter la classe d'arithmancie. Pour être honnête, votre cours ne m'intéresse pas et je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à m'encombrer d'une matière dans laquelle je n'y arrive pas.

-Vous savez, vous avez des notes tout à fait correctes. Argua Mme Vector, sans réellement imprimer que j'avais _vraiment _l'intention de quitter le cours.

-Il ne s'agit pas de mes notes. Grognai-je, tout en sachant que ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. C'est juste que cette année, c'est particulièrement difficile à gérer. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai des cours supplémentaires en défense contre les forces du mal, le Quidditch à côté, et probablement d'autres choses qui vont venir se greffer à mon parcours scolaire, or, vous comprendrez bien qu'un cours _optionnel _est le cadet de mes soucis.

-Je suis désolée, jeune homme, mais il est impossible d'abandonner une matière en cours d'année, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas? Je crains que vous ne soyez condamné à suivre mon cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année, peu important votre emploi du temps de ministre.

-Mais…bredouillai-je, alors que mes épaules s'affaissaient sous l'effet de l'impuissance.

-Je suis sûre qu'en travaillant encore, vous parviendrez à améliorer vos résultats.

-Excusez moi professeur, intervient Hermione, en surgissant derrière moi, alors que je la fusillai du regard, mais je ne sais pas d'où vous tirez qu'on ne puisse pas abandonner un cours optionnel au milieu de l'année. Non pas que je cautionne ce genre d'acte, mais je me souviens d'avoir abandonné la divination au cours de l'année, et qu'on ne m'en a jamais tenu rigueur.

_Et merde. _pensai-je avec dépit. Hermione avait été là depuis le début de la conversation, et maintenant, elle intervenait. D'accord, j'avais été inspiré par l'exemple d'Hermione en démissionnant de la classe d'arithmancie, mais je n'avais _jamais _demandé à ce qu'elle s'en mêle! Comme par hasard, j'avais le sentiment qu'une conversation houleuse allait s'ensuivre. Parce qu'évidemment, même si elle s'était permis de quitter le cours de divination, il était _impensable _que j'en fasse de même. D'autant plus que j'avais un emploi du temps aussi chargé que le sien, ayant choisi toutes les options à l'exception de l'étude des Moldus. Je n'avais tout simplement pas pris ce cours parce que j'aurais fait honte à mon père en étudiant une telle matière.

À l'époque, Hermione m'avait réprimandé, en disant que l'étude des Moldus était un cours très intéressant et très utile pour les sorciers de sang-pur qui ignoraient tout de l'autre monde. J'avais souligné que je n'avais pas besoin de suivre un tel programme puisque j'avais une meilleure amie Moldue. Ce fut également ce jour là qu'Hermione me fit la tête pour la première fois, et que l'on commença à se diviser sur la sempiternelle question de la pureté du sang. Elle n'avait pas apprécié que je fasse l'amalgame et j'avais mis des semaines avant de me faire pardonner. Résultat, cet idiot de Viktor Krum l'avait invitée au bal, et moi, je l'avais regardée toute la soirée s'amuser avec ce type, alors que je m'étais coltiné Daphnée Greengrass. Je ne m'étais jamais intéressé à la conversation de cette pimbêche, et mon manque d'intérêt avait dû s'en ressentir, puisqu'elle m'avait planté là avant de tourner autour de Blaise. Résultat, j'avais passé le reste de la soirée à me morfondre, et à me dire qu'Hermione était heureuse sans moi. J'avais même surpris sa conversation avec la Belette, et en laissant traîner un peu mes oreilles, j'avais compris qu'en réalité, Hermione avait eu envie d'aller au bal avec Ron, ce qui m'avait brisé le cœur.

C'était également à cette époque là que j'avais compris qu'elle était plus qu'une amie, que j'avais des _sentiments _pour elle, et que de la voir vadrouiller sans arrêt avec Potter et Weasley avait le don de me rendre malade. Je me laissais déjà consumer par ce feu furieux et dévorant, et maintes fois j'avais eu l'envie de lui crier tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Puis, un jour, je m'étais décidé à prendre mon courage à deux mains.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK. <strong>

Hermione était calmement assise dans le parc, en train de réviser ses BUSE. Elle avait un manuel d'histoire de la magie, et elle relisait frénétiquement ses notes, non sans piquer des crises de nerf de temps à autres parce qu'elle disait ne rien retenir. Cigarette au bec, l'adolescent de quinze ans que j'étais alors s'était glissé derrière elle, pour lui poser les mains sur les yeux, comme je le faisais toujours lorsque j'avais envie de l'embêter. À mon grand dam, ma farce fut un véritable fiasco, et pour cause…

-C'est ta cigarette qui t'a trahi, Théo. Avait-elle gloussé en posant un baiser sur ma joue. Je te sens arriver à des kilomètres.

Tout en faisant semblant de bouder, je me laissai tomber à côté d'elle. Une longue et éreintante journée de cours venait de s'achever, et je n'avais aucune envie de m'exiler dans la salle commune de Serpentard. D'autant plus que ces jours-ci, je voyais Hermione au compte gouttes et j'avais bien l'intention de profiter un peu d'elle…même si cela signifiait la contempler avec adoration pendant qu'elle révisait ses examens, au détriment de mes propres révisions. En fait, je m'allongeai paresseusement à côté d'elle, un bras derrière la tête, tandis que l'autre était resté vacant pour me permettre de faire glisser ma cigarette jusqu'à ma bouche. Hermione me jeta un regard en coin, mi amusée, mi réprobatrice, alors que je contemplais le ciel, légèrement songeur.

-Quand tu me dis que tu me sens arriver à des kilomètres, tu insinues par-là que je pue? M'enquis-je, en haussant un sourcil, ma petite moue faussement outrée accrochée aux lèvres.

-Mais non! S'écria-t-elle en me donnant une tape vigoureuse sur l'épaule. Je veux dire, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes à Poudlard qui fument, et encore moins dans notre année. Alors, dès que je sens une odeur de tabac dans les parages, je sais que c'est toi qui en est à l'origine.

Elle venait de m'expliquer le tout très posément, les joues légèrement roses. Hermione passa une main embarrassée dans mes cheveux, alors que je la contemplais toujours, mon regard outremer fixé sur elle; J'avais un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres, celui-là même qui la faisait tourner en bourrique tant de fois. Puis, tranquillement, je tirai une bouffée sur la cigarette, avant d'expirer un long filet blanchâtre. Hermione m'adressa une moue boudeuse, dédaignant pour le coup ses révisions.

-Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête. Chuchota Hermione, en me dévisageant de ses immenses yeux chocolat.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? M'enquis-je avec curiosité, alors que mon sourire s'élargissait encore.

-Tu as ton sourire de sale Serpentard accroché aux lèvres. Riposta Hermione, triomphante, alors que j'ouvrais une bouche légèrement outrée.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le sale Serpentard? M'écriai-je brusquement, avant de me relever.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione me tira la langue, ce qui m'arracha une expression davantage offusquée. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à croire qu'elle avait osé me tirer la langue. Hermione éclata de rire devant mon visage faussement outré, alors que je me sentais davantage dépité.

-Ouuuh, j'ai peur. Me nargua Hermione, puérile.

Elle avait peur? Elle sous-estimait ce que j'étais capable de faire. Toujours paré de mon sempiternel sourire énigmatique, je m'étais rapproché d'elle, imperceptiblement. Puis, sur un coup de tête, j'avais passé un bras possessif autour de ses épaules, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

-Théo, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Chuchota-t-elle, en clignant des yeux, troublée par ma soudaine proximité.

-Tais-toi. L'intimai-je, avant de presser doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Hermione frémit imperceptiblement à mon contact, avant de se raidir complètement. Elle inspira profondément, et eut un mouvement de recul, ce qui me vexa. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu que les choses ne se passent ainsi, je m'attendais même à ce qu'elle réponde à mon baiser, pas à ce qu'elle me jette. J'avais tellement été persuadé que les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle étaient réciproques que j'avais d'office écarté la possibilité selon laquelle elle n'éprouvait tout simplement rien pour moi. En un geste tant tendre qu'impulsif, j'avais pris son visage en coupe, pour river mon regard dans le sien. Les prunelles ambrées de la jolie lionne se troublèrent.

-Théo. Protesta-t-elle dans un souffle, alors que nous étions toujours aussi proches.

-Ose me dire que tu n'en as pas envie. Murmurai-je simplement, tout près de ses lèvres.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de poser ses mains sur mes épaules, à l'époque encore relativement robustes, et pas trop maigres. Elle glissa ses mains le long de mes bras, puis, ses paumes se posèrent doucement sur mes avant-bras, pour me contraindre à lâcher son visage. Puis, une fois que j'eus lâché prise, elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, et posa à son tour ses lèvres sur les miennes, timidement. Notre baiser fut d'abord très chaste. On se découvrait, tout simplement. Mes lèvres pesaient sur celles d'Hermione, douces, brûlantes, et légèrement sucrées. J'étais en train d'échanger avec elle mon tout premier baiser, et j'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il en était de même pour elle, pour que je ne sois pas le seul à ne pas savoir embrasser.

Mes mains se glissèrent sur ses hanches, pour la rapprocher de moi. Hermione entrouvrit les lèvres, légèrement tremblante. Câline et quémandeuse, ma langue caressa doucement le contour de sa bouche, hésitant encore à se glisser dans le passage qu'elle était en train de me céder. Hermione m'approcha davantage d'elle, je pouvais sentir ses formes de jeune fille contre moi, ses bras se resserrer autour de mes épaules. Timidement, je glissai ma langue dans sa bouche, venant à la rencontre de la sienne. Je frissonnai intensément lorsque nos langues se trouvèrent, avec beaucoup de tendresse et de douceur. Bientôt, elles bataillèrent gentiment, et je tentais de passer outre le fait que nous étions en train d'échanger nos salives. Dire qu'il y a quelques mois à peine, la simple perspective d'embrasser une fille suffisait à me révulser, et maintenant, je pouvais dire que j'aimais ça. Probablement était-ce parce que j'étais en train d'embrasser ma meilleure amie, celle que je connaissais depuis que j'étais petit et dont j'étais peu à peu tombé amoureux…

Puis, elle rompit le baiser, manquant rapidement d'air. Trop rapidement à mon goût, j'aurais voulu continuer à l'embrasser encore longtemps. Je ne savais que trop bien ce qui allait s'ensuivre. Hermione allait fuir, comme d'habitude. Elle allait dire qu'elle préférait qu'on reste amis, et qu'elle tenait trop à notre amitié pour la laisser évoluer en autre chose. En ce qui concernait ses sentiments, Hermione était loin d'être une Gryffondor. Et pourtant, même si je m'y étais préparé, la douche glacée arriva quand même.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Demanda Hermione, d'une voix éteinte, alors qu'elle reprenait doucement son souffle.

-T'embrasser? M'enquis-je sans comprendre. Mais…C'est toi qui m'a embrassé, la deuxième fois.

-Tu sais que ça n'aurais pas dû arriver.

-Peut-être, mais j'en avais envie.

-ça ne marche pas comme ça, Théo. Tu ne peux pas embrasser une fille sans son consentement. Ce…ce n'est pas bien.

-Parce que tu n'étais pas consentante? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de railler, alors qu'Hermione se renfrognait.

-Crétin. Marmonna-t-elle en me poussant, les joues écarlates.

-Excuse moi, mais j'ai du mal à saisir.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Théodore. Me dit-elle avec douceur. Il n'y a rien à comprendre dans la mesure où nous sommes simplement amis. Je…on se connaît depuis le berceau, et pour moi, tu es un peu un membre de ma famille. Tu es comme un frère pour moi, bien plus qu'un petit-ami potentiel. Avec les autres, je peux me permettre de jouer à ce genre de jeux, parce que je sais que je ne risque rien. Mais pas toi. Toi…tu es trop important pour que je me permette de brader ce qu'il y a entre nous pour des bêtises!

Je baissai la tête, contrarié. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me considère comme un frère. Ni même comme son meilleur ami. Pas quand je souhaitais être plus. Pas quand je souhaitais être son amoureux, simplement son amoureux. Et elle disait que notre baiser était une bêtise? Elle disait qu'elle pouvait se permettre de jouer à ce genre de jeux avec les autres, alors, ça voudrait dire qu'elle…qu'elle…

-Hermione, j'ai besoin de savoir. Soufflai-je, le cœur lourd. Est-ce qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre Krum et toi?

-Théo…protesta-t-elle.

-S'il te plaît Hermione, réponds-moi. Exigeai-je en serrant son poignet sans douceur.

-N…Non. Il n'y a rien eu. Balbutia Hermione, devenue livide en avisant l'éclat de colère qui était apparu dans mon regard plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais…contrairement à ce qui se disait…je n'avais pas de sentiments pour lui. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne prêtes quand même pas attention à ce qui se dit? Tu sais que je vaux mieux que ça.

Des larmes étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux sombres. Hermione, d'habitude, ne pleurait jamais. Elle restait forte et stoïque, quelles que soient les situations. Elle était réputée pour son sang froid et son autorité, ce qui lui avait valu d'obtenir le titre de préfète. Mais ce que les autres ne savaient pas, c'était qu'Hermione pleurait quand elle se laissait submerger totalement par les sentiments. Comme tout à chacun, me diriez vous, mais elle ne le faisait qu'en ma présence. J'étais le seul qui l'avait vue pleurer. J'étais là lorsqu'elle s'était fait envoyer bouler par Harry et Ron en première année, j'étais là quand Ron et Harry ne lui ont plus parlé à cause d'une bête histoire de balai pendant notre troisième année, j'étais là, tout le temps.

-Le seul pour qui j'ai pu avoir des sentiments, c'est Ron, je suis désolée. Couina Hermione d'une toute petite voix. Ça fait depuis notre quatrième année que je rêve de sortir avec lui, mais il ne me voit même pas comme une fille. Le jour où il cessera de me considérer comme une petite Miss-je-sais tout qui voue sa vie à ses bouquins pour me déclarer son amour, je serai la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

Je m'étais encore plus renfrogné, le goût âcre de la colère emplissait ma bouche. Hermione n'avait pas le droit de me dire ça. Pas à moi. Mais nous étions meilleurs amis, après tout. On était supposés tout se dire, même à propos de nos histoires de cœur. Et surtout, n'en ressentir aucune gêne. Il n'y avait pas de gêne entre nous, jamais. Pourtant, même en tant que meilleur ami, je ne pouvais pas entendre ces mots. Hermione, amoureuse de Ron. Moi, je n'étais rien, juste son ami. Son ami. Et savoir qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Ron me faisait mal. Je me retins de justesse de dire que c'était avec moi qu'elle pourrait être la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Mais même ça, je n'étais pas capable de le garantir.

-Tu comprends, Théo? Reprit-elle, d'un ton décidé. Ron est gentil, et drôle. Il est peut-être gaffeur, mais c'Est-ce qui le rend attendrissant. Ron, c'est…c'est la sécurité. Il…il peut m'offrir la vie dont je rêve, en toute simplicité. C'est quelqu'un qui je peux aimer sans complications.

Elle ne voyait donc rien? Elle ne voyait donc pas que, non contente de m'avoir brisé le cœur, elle était en train de le piétiner, de m'achever en faisant l'éloge de la Belette? Par Morgane, je n'avais jamais autant détesté Weasmoche qu'en cet instant, parce que c'était lui qui avait le cœur de ma belle Hermione, c'était avec lui qu'elle voulait être. Et moi, je n'étais rien. Et ça me tuait à petit feu. Quant à la Gryffondor, elle n'osait toujours pas me regarder. Elle gardait les yeux baissés sur son livre, incapable de me le dire en face. Aussi étais-je peu convaincu par ses dires. Son trouble grandissait de seconde en seconde, je pouvais le ressentir, je la connaissais mieux que personne, et surtout, mieux que lui.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Grognai-je en me levant précipitamment. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'en dire plus. Va avec la Belette si ça doit te rendre heureuse. Après tout, c'est tout le mal que je te souhaite, d'être heureuse.

-Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu par tes dires. Souligna Hermione. Je te connais, je sais que ça ne va pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Théo? Tu n'as rien dit depuis tout à l'heure, et tu as l'air triste. Dis moi.

-Il n'y a rien à dire. Coupai-je, sèchement. Je crois que je vais te laisser réviser tes BUSE. Je…ce qui vient de se passer est une erreur monumentale, qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

-Théo. Appela-t-elle, tentative dérisoire de me retenir.

Mais je ne me retournai pas. Je marchais rapidement vers Poudlard, les mains dans les poches. Blaise m'avait conseillé de tirer les choses au clair, et de l'embrasser si j'avais envie de le faire. Tu parles. Ses conseils, il pouvait se les mettre où je pensais. Il m'avait prévenu que ça passait, ou qu'au contraire, ça cassait. J'ai pris le risque, et je me suis tout pris dans la gueule; Ne disait-on pas que qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête? Blaise allait m'entendre.

Plus que ce râteau que je venais de me prendre, je venais de donner le coup d'envoi d'une saga amoureuse longue et épuisante qui allait durer près de deux ans, pendant lesquels on allait se tourner autour sans jamais s'avouer notre amour. Avec ce baiser, j'avais signé le début d'une relation tumultueuse et malsaine, qui n'allait pas tarder à connaître son apogée. C'était ainsi que tout avait commencé.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK.**

* * *

><p>Et ce silence qui allait en s'éternisant. Vector nous regardait tous les deux, alternativement. Et ma colère était montée crescendo. Je n'avais jamais été réputé être patient, et mon énervement montait crescendo. Je voulais savoir si oui ou non je pouvais quitter ce fichu cours d'Arithmancie, c'était pourtant simple à comprendre, non? En tout cas, c'était plus compréhensible que cette putain de matière.<p>

-Si je dois le faire, j'en parlerai aux professeurs McGonagall ou Rogue. Dis-je, en soutenant le regard perçant de Septima Vector. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me contraindre à suivre ce cours alors que des dérogations ont été permises, ce ne serait pas juste.

-J'espère simplement que vous n'avez pas pris votre décision sur un coup de tête. Répondit sèchement mon professeur. Il serait dommage de vous laisser dominer par vos humeurs.

-J'ai un tempérament sanguin, je n'y peux rien. Éludai-je en reprenant mon livre. Bonne soirée, Mme Vector, je compte sur vous pour me rayer de la liste.

Sur-ce, je pris mon manuel d'arithmancie sous le bras, puis je sortis de la salle, Hermione sur les talons. La brune trottinait légèrement derrière moi, ayant du mal à se calquer sur mes grandes enjambées. Je savais qu'elle allait me réprimander, y mettre son grain de sel, mais je n'avais pas envie, je n'étais pas d'humeur. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me vautrer dans mon lit et ne plus en bouger. Oui, j'avais un caractère de merde, et alors? Je n'y pouvais rien si je tolérais mal l'échec.

-Quitter le cours d'Arithmancie, carrément? Attaqua Hermione, légèrement essoufflée. Tu sais ce que tu fais, au moins?

-Crois-moi, arrêter le massacre est la meilleure décision que j'ai pu prendre depuis bien longtemps.

-Mais Théo, un acceptable, ce n'est pas la fin du monde non plus. Tu…Tu compenses largement avec les autres matières. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Mme Vector, si tu travaillais un peu plus cette matière, tu aurais des résultats encore meilleurs.

-Je trouve ça vraiment gonflé de ta part, Hermione. Coupai-je sèchement, tout en dardant sur elle un regard courroucé. Ça te va bien de dire ça quand tu n'as que des _Optimal! _Dois-je te rappeler la fois où tu as fondu en larmes après avoir eu un Effort Exceptionnel en quoi déjà…C'était en histoire de la magie, il me semble. Alors excuse-moi de râler parce que j'ai eu un Acceptable.

-J'ai vu la tête que tu as fait lorsqu'elle m'a rendu ma copie! S'écria Hermione, d'une voix perçante. Toi, tu espérais avoir autant que moi. Tu ne voulais rien qui ne te fasse sentir _inférieur. _La seule solution était donc d'avoir un Optimal.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'on était en train de se disputer à cause d'une simple note. Et pourtant, tel était le cas. Elle m'accusait clairement de toujours vouloir avoir mieux qu'elle, comme si je m'étais lancé dans une compétition débile, contre elle. Je me souvenais des mots de Malefoy, à ce propos. _La compétition, dans un couple, c'est franchement malsain. _à l'époque, je lui avais répondu que je n'étais pas en compétition contre Hermione. Aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus certain de pouvoir l'affirmer sans mentir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Hermione marchait à côté de moi, à bout de nerfs. Et elle n'avait pas encore fini de m'assommer de reproches.

-De toute manière, chuchota Hermione, l'éclat de la déception brillant au fond de son regard, tu n'as jamais pu supporter que j'étais meilleure que toi sur tous les plans. Tu n'as jamais pu tolérer qu'une _sang de bourbe _puisse être supérieure à un sang-pur, d'une quelconque façon. J'avais osé penser que nous deux, ça aurait changé ta façon de penser, mais apparemment, je me suis lourdement trompée.

-Et c'est reparti pour un tour. Ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ironiser, tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Arrête un peu ton délire, tu dis n'importe quoi. Si j'avais eu quelque chose à faire que tu sois une sang-de-bourbe, t'aurais-je seulement _touchée _comme je l'ai fait? Tu sais très bien que fricoter avec une enfant de Moldus est extrêmement mal vu et que pour tes beaux yeux, j'ai accepté d'être le traître à son sang!

Mon regard blessé se riva dans les prunelles marron de la lionne, qui, pour le coup, ne savait plus quoi dire. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, légèrement honteuse, puis elle s'approcha prudemment de moi et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. Je soupirai, avant d'entourer sa taille voluptueuse de mes bras. Elle pressait son petit corps contre le mien, picorant ma bouche de petits baisers. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules, et me chuchota doucement à l'oreille.

-Je…je suis désolée. Excuse-moi de m'être emportée.

Je fermai les yeux, tentant d'ignorer la douleur vive qui me transperçait de part en part. Je savais que nous étions sur une pente glissante qu'il nous était impossible de remonter, d'autant plus que nous avons couché ensemble, franchissant la limite ultime. Je savais que la menace planait au dessus de nos têtes, et que la lame pouvait sectionner à tout moment notre lien fragile. Nous étions condamnés à continuer ensemble ou à évoluer seuls jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

Pour autant, je n'arrivais pas à encaisser ce qu'elle me disait, même sous le coup de la colère. J'étais navré de constater qu'elle s'était fait des fausses idées à mon sujet, tout ça parce que j'étais un Serpentard. J'étais alors déçu de constater qu'elle n'avait pas une haute opinion de moi. Alors, pourquoi s'encombrait-elle avec moi, si c'était pour me juger ainsi? Elle m'avait si souvent répété qu'elle aimait Ron…et pourtant, elle m'avait dit plusieurs fois qu'elle m'aimait _moi._

-Théodore. Souffla-t-elle, tout près de mes lèvres. S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose.

Je ne répondis pas, perdu dans mes pensées. J'avais _mal, _et pourtant, j'étais incapable de l'exprimer. Hermione soupira longuement, avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour continuer à m'embrasser, tout doucement. Lorsqu'elle n'embrassait pas mes lèvres, elle embrassait mes joues, mon menton et ma mâchoire. J'avais fermé les yeux pour ne plus voir ses yeux marron plein de larmes flotter à quelques centimètres des miens. Les mains d'Hermione caressaient mes cheveux, et elle se risqua à glisser ses lèvres dans mon cou, ce qui me fit frissonner. Dans de telles conditions, je ne pouvais pas continuer à lui faire la tête.

-Je crois que nous avons été interrompus, ce matin. Murmura-t-elle tout en embrassant la peau sensible sous mon oreille, me faisant légèrement frémir. On a une heure de libre avant les potions, on pourrait peut-être la passer dans un placard à balais.

-Tu ne râles plus contre les placards à balais, toi? Ironisai-je, avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

-Plus depuis que tu m'en as fait découvrir les joies. Chuchota-t-elle en s'emparant à nouveau de mes lèves avec désir.

Peut-être cherchait-elle à se faire pardonner de la sorte, mais en ce qui me concernait, je n'étais pas foncièrement contre. Surtout si cette heure passée avec elle pouvait me permettre de retrouver son corps gracile, et sa peau soyeuse. Je lui adressai mon fameux sourire en coin, avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner vers le premier placard à balais qui vint. Je refermai la porte derrière nous, avant d'embrasser Hermione avec passion. Je l'avais plaquée contre la cloison, et elle avait noué ses jambes autour de ma taille. Fort heureusement, celui là était plus grand que les autres que nous avions visité, et nous a presque permis de tenir dedans debout. Et alors que la chemise de la sage Miss je sais tout tomba sur le sol poussiéreux, dévoilant son soutien-gorge en dentelle noir, je souris en me disant que tout compte fait, Hermione n'était pas si sage qu'elle en avait l'air, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait rien de pire que de terminer la journée par histoire de la magie. D'habitude, j'adorais ce cours, et Blaise disait volontiers que j'étais masochiste. Oui mais voilà, c'était d'habitude. Aujourd'hui, cette petite heure était vraiment pénible, et je sentais chaque minute, chaque seconde passer. Je regardais ma montre toutes les cinq minutes, en soupirant bruyamment. Certains de mes voisins s'étaient retournés, excédés par mes soupirs. N'empêche que je continuais à noter tout ce que le professeur Binns disait. Je n'en perdais pas une miette. J'étais sans aucun doute le seul Serpentard qui pouvait se targuer d'avoir des notes aussi détaillées, aussi complètes. Blaise, à côté de moi, avait décroché du cours.<p>

-Alors? Chuchota le métis, pour meubler le silence devenu pesant.

-Alors quoi? Grognai-je, agacé d'être dérangé pendant un cours.

J'étais tellement agacé que j'en avais loupé une phrase, ce qui m'agaça encore plus. Depuis le temps que Blaise m'avait sur le dos, n'avait-il pas compris que s'il y avait bien quelque chose dont j'avais particulièrement horreur, c'étaient les bavardages pendant les cours? Entendre les autres jacasser m'agaçait prodigieusement, ce n'était pas pour faire de même.

-Tu en es où, avec Granger?

Ah. Il voulait parler de ma relation avec Hermione. Soit. Pouvait-il seulement comprendre que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, non pas parce que c'était un sujet qui me dérangeait particulièrement, mais parce que c'était une partie de mon jardin secret? Je ne voulais pas partager avec Blaise le récit de mes moments intimes avec Hermione, ça ne le regardait pas. Je savais bien où il voulait en venir. Il voulait simplement savoir si j'avais couché avec Hermione. Si j'avais réussi à déflorer la sage Miss-je-sais-tout. Et ça m'énervait d'autant plus, parce que ce n'était pas un foutu pari. Ni même un défi que je m'étais lancé. Non. J'avais une conception plus romantique de la chose.

Si j'avais _couché _avec Hermione, c'est parce que je l'aimais, tout simplement. On s'aimait, et on se créait un nouveau langage, qui était celui du corps et des sens. Je savais ce qui lui faisait plaisir et quels étaient ses points sensibles. Je savais qu'elle riait aux éclats quand je chatouillais cette zone particulière, juste sous ses côtes, sur le côté droit. Je savais également qu'elle avait un grain de beauté très sexy sur le sein gauche, et un autre près de son nombril. Surtout, elle avait cette façon de rire qui me laissait rêveur, ce rire qui résonnait au plus profond de mes entrailles et qui laissait un agréable frisson sur ma peau. Son rire était plus grave, plus sensuel également. Et l'éclat qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles chocolat lui allait tellement bien.

Hermione était belle. Elle n'était pas belle comme la sulfureuse Pansy Parkinson ou bien Ginny Weasley. Elle n'avait pas davantage le charme exotique des sœurs Patil. Elle n'avait pas la beauté froide de Fleur Delacour, ni même l'aspect sophistiqué de Lavande Brown. La beauté d'Hermione n'était pas décelable au premier regard. Pour la comprendre, il fallait prendre la peine de l'étudier, d'y être attentif. Beaucoup ne la remarquaient pas parce qu'ils ne prenaient pas la peine de la regarder. Dans un sens, cela m'arrangeait, mon tempérament jaloux s'accommodant mal du fait que les hommes puissent la regarder sans aucune pudeur. Cela m'agaçait de voir ce Marc-Antoine continuer de lui tourner autour, mais je ne pouvais rien dire, parce que je trahirais mon secret. Notre secret. Pour le coup, j'avais amèrement regretté de ne pas avoir officialisé tout de suite notre relation, de ne pas avoir pris la décision de m'afficher avec elle au vu et au su de tous. On avait simplement décidé de garder notre relation secrète pour le moment. En guise d'argument ultime, Hermione avait souligné qu'un amour secret était tellement plus romantique. _Bordel. _Pourquoi j'avais accepté ça, moi? _Pourquoi? _

-Ben…on est ensemble. Finis-je par souffler, en arquant un sourcil perplexe.

-ça, je le sais que vous êtes ensemble! Grogna Blaise, en chiffonnant son parchemin. Non, je voulais juste savoir si vous avez _conclu. _

-ça ne te regarde pas! Sifflai-je entre mes dents, plus qu'agacé.

Tellement agacé qu'en appuyant trop fort sur ma plume, j'en avais cassé la pointe, et désormais, une grosse tâche d'encre maculait mon parchemin. Tout en pestant, je m'étais emparé de ma baguette magique et j'avais effacé d'un coup sec la tâche litigieuse. Comme j'avais un penchant naturel pour la poisse, j'y étais allé tellement fort qu'un _trou, _oui, un _trou _d'environ deux centimètres de diamètre perçait mon précieux parchemin, rendant mes notes inutilisables. J'étais vraiment maudit.

À mes côtés, Blaise ricana. _C'est ça_! Pensai-je avec colère. Continue donc de te moquer. Tu auras l'agréable surprise de voir un badge de la SALE accroché en plein milieu du front un de ces jours. Et ce jour là, c'est moi qui rigolerai, à m'en rompre les côtes. Non, je n'avais pas encore mis ma menace à exécution. J'attendais juste le moment propice pour pouvoir le faire. C'est-à-dire, au moment où il s'y attendra le moins, au point même de se demander _pourquoi _ça lui arrive maintenant.

-Je vais l'inviter à la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. L'informai-je, tout en espérant que cette information lui donnerait suffisamment de grain à moudre pour qu'il cesse _enfin _de me harceler. Je...je sais que j'ai toujours eu une espèce d'aversion pour ce village, mais...je pense que ça pourrait lui faire plaisir si je l'invitais. Tu en penses quoi, toi?

Seulement, cette information ne devait pas être suffisamment perverse au goût de Blaise puisqu'il crut bon d'insister.

-Allez, dis-moi tout, j'ai besoin de savoir! Tu vas me faire mourir de curiosité si tu ne me le dis pas!

-Eh bien, crève! M'écriai-je, méchamment, avant reprendre une feuille de parchemin pour prendre des nouvelles notes.

-T'es vraiment pas drôle. Geignit Blaise, en étirant ses bras devant lui. Tu sais très bien que je raffole de potins, tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

-T'es pire qu'un Poufsouffle. Grognai-je, avec dépit. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, tu sais.

-J'ai suivi le feuilleton Granger-Nott pendant toute ma scolarité, tu ne peux pas m'en priver aussi soudainement! Je t'ai suffisamment aidé pour avoir droit à une petite compensation. Je suis mieux placé que quiconque pour connaître la suite, tu ne peux pas me refuser ça.

-Vrai. Soupirai-je, en m'étirant à mon tour, tout en réfléchissant à la façon dont j'allais bien pouvoir me tirer de ce mauvais pas. Mais n'empêche que j'ai réellement l'intention de l'inviter à la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. On en a besoin, avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment.

-Et ce serait pour faire quoi? Demanda Blaise, en haussant un sourcil perplexe. Tu l'as dit toi même, tu détestes Pré-Au-Lard. Alors pourquoi tu changes subitement d'avis?

-Je sais pas. Avouai-je en toute franchise. J'avais juste envie de me promener avec elle, en amoureux. Puis, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

-ça c'est clair. s'enthousiasma Blaise, ravi. Tu commences à comprendre, c'est bien! En tout cas, fais vite, parce que ce crétin de Marc-Antoine a des velléités de lui demander de l'accompagner, lui aussi.

-Pardon? M'écriai-je, un peu trop fort, attirant l'attention de plusieurs élèves autour de moi. Tu plaisantes, j'espère?

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. Souffla Blaise, un peu moins fort. Je l'ai entendu parler l'autre jour à ses petits copains français. Et qui plus est, il a essayé de corrompre la petite Weasley en lui demandant quelles étaient les fleurs préférées d'Hermione, ou bien si elle avait une préférence quelconque pour les chocolats …

-Si ce Marc-Antoine s'était renseigné un minimum, il saurait qu'Hermione _déteste _les fleurs et que sa confiserie préférée, ce sont les plumes en sucre et qu'elle n'est pas très _chocolat. _Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de cadeaux qu'il faut lui offrir, bien qu'elle ne dira rien sur le moment parce qu'elle est trop polie pour ce faire.

-Et toi, tu sais ce qu'il faut lui offrir peut-être?

-Bien sûr! Je sais qu'un livre lui ferait très plaisir, c'est même _le _cadeau qu'il faut lui offrir, mais elle aime beaucoup tout ce qui est papeterie, et même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, le parfum ou les bijoux. Crois-moi, le jour où j'ai essayé de me faire pardonner avec des fleurs, je l'ai amèrement regretté.

-Ah ouais? S'enquit Blaise, très intéressé.

-Oui. Surtout que c'était sur _ton _conseil bien avisé que je lui avais acheté un bouquet de roses, mais c'est limite si elle ne me l'a pas mis en pleine figure.

-Merde alors, souffla Blaise, contrarié. Je pensais que les filles nous tombaient dans les bras si on leur offrait des fleurs et qu'on leur faisait les yeux doux.

-Je ne sais pas si elles ont un sixième sens, ou quelque chose du même acabit, mais en tout cas, elles nous voient arriver à des kilomètres avec nos gros sabots. Généralement, quand on leur offre quelque chose de façon impromptue, elles pensent qu'on a quelque chose à se faire pardonner, tu comprends?

-Comment tu arrives à savoir tout ça? Questionna Blaise, impressionné.

-Je côtoie ma meilleure amie depuis un peu plus de dix-sept ans. Crânai-je en bombant le torse, fier comme un paon.

-Ouais, enfin, en attendant, me rabroua Blaise, sourcils froncés, tu as quand même mis un temps considérable pour la séduire et l'attirer dans tes filets. Si tu étais aussi incollable sur la gente féminine que tu le prétends, tu l'aurais emballée depuis longtemps, et tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de subir tout ce cirque.

Mes lèvres s'arrondirent en un _o _parfaitement offusqué tandis que Blaise, tout content, venait d'employer le terme _emballer. _C'était d'un vulgaire. Il était inutile de préciser qu'Hermione n'était pas le genre de fille que l'on emballe, qu'elle était bien plus respectable que ça, Blaise avait un pois-chiche à la place du cerveau, il ne comprendrait pas. À la place, je levai le menton, ridiculement trop fier, puis je retournai à mon parchemin pour tenter d'attraper la prochaine phrase. Seulement, Blaise avait apparemment l'intention de continuer à me casser les pieds.

-Je sais que tu as couché avec Hermione, question de flair. Affirma Blaise avec conviction.

-En attendant, ton flair n'est pas une preuve tangible de ce que tu avances. Fis-je remarquer en haussant un sourcil.

-Certes, mais tu connais tout comme moi le vieil adage selon lequel _qui ne dit mot consent_. Or, tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question lorsque je te l'ai posée, donc, j'en ai déduit que c'était oui.

-C'est un peu maigre, comme démonstration. Grognai-je, vexé de m'être fait percer à jour de la sorte.

-Ne cherche pas à te dérober, mon pote. Commenta Blaise sombrement, tout en tapotant sur mon épaule d'un geste qui se voulait désolé. Je te connais comme ma poche.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en inquiéter ou non. Grimaçai-je, en songeant au bordel qu'il y avait toujours dans les poches de Blaise.

Je finis par lâcher ma plume comme si j'avais lâché une arme, abandonnant le combat. Je soupirai longuement, avant de me masser les tempes. Ma nuque était douloureuse, mon dos était un véritable sac de nœuds, et j'aurais tué pour un massage. Mentalement, je notai d'en aviser Hermione, elle seule pouvait remédier à ce problème. Et je ne pouvais décemment pas dire non à un massage, surtout quand c'était elle qui s'y collait. Tout en soupirant lourdement, je rebouchai mon encrier et essuyai la pointe de la plume, pour la forme. Je grognai de désapprobation en voyant que j'avais quand même réussi à tâcher mes doigts d'encre noire et qu'elle allait mettre des jours pour partir, malgré les multiples douches que j'allais prendre. _et merde. _

Blaise, à côté, continuait de se bidonner, ce qui me renfrogna d'autant plus. Il ne perdait vraiment rien pour attendre, celui-là. La vengeance allait être terrible, parole de Serpentard. Tout en continuant à prendre mon temps, je continuais à ranger mes affaires dans mon sac plein à craquer. J'écartais plusieurs livres et plusieurs parchemins pour caler ma bouteille d'encre bien à l'abri, pour éviter qu'elle se ballade dans mon sac et ne s'y casse. La dernière chose à faire serait de tâcher toutes mes affaires avec cette encre. Puis, lorsque le professeur Binns annonça la fin du cours, je m'étais levé, et j'étais sorti de la salle sans même attendre Blaise. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, à présent, c'était de m'enfermer dans la salle de bains des préfets pour me glisser ensuite dans l'eau brûlante et oublier cette journée de merde autant que possible.

* * *

><p>Pendant toute la durée du dîner j'avais guetté le fameux Marc-Antoine du coin de l'œil. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si je l'avais dans le collimateur depuis que Blaise avait laissé entendre que cet imbécile fini comptait inviter Hermione à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. Alors, je n'avais cessé de fixer le français d'un regard agacé, lequel était assis à la table des Gryffondor, comme à l'accoutumée, devisant avec une Hermione qui, à ma grande satisfaction, ne semblait pas l'écouter. Nos regards se croisèrent, brièvement, et elle me dédia un sourire désolé. Elle savait que j'étais jaloux et possessif, et que la voir si courtisée me blessait plus que de raison.<p>

Il n'empêchait que j'en avais assez de voir cette sangsue de Marc-Antoine lui tourner autour tel une guêpe autour d'un pot de miel. Une guêpe, c'était exactement ça. Une guêpe, c'était agaçant, on avait envie de la chasser d'un coup de torchon pour qu'elle s'éloigne, et elle venait manger dans toutes les assiettes. Je détestais les guêpes. Leurs piqûres pouvaient être potentiellement mortelles parce que j'y étais allergique. Lorsque ma mère l'a su, elle avait venir une armada de sorciers pour exterminer tous les nids de guêpes qu'il y avait autour du manoir. Les abeilles ont subi le même sort. Et les rares fois où je me suis fait piquer étaient un très mauvais souvenir. Surtout que les guêpes magiques étaient bien plus dangereuses que les guêpes moldues, si je puis dire. Quoiqu'il en fût, Marc-Antoine était comparable à ces nuisibles, et j'avais également envie de l'exterminer.

Je serrai mon verre dans ma poigne, un peu trop fort. Merlin merci, il ne se brisa pas. À la place, je me contentai de le claquer furieusement contre la table lorsque je le posai à nouveau. Je me servis une nouvelle fois du jus de citrouille et regrettai le vin chaud qu'ils servaient à Durmstrang. Là bas, j'avais même vu des professeurs qui glissaient du whisky dans leur café l'air de rien, tout en étant persuadés que personne ne les avait vus faire. C'était à Durmstrang que j'avais développé mon penchant pour les boissons fortement alcoolisées. Les gars faisaient souvent circuler des bouteilles en toute illégalité, mais personne ne disait rien, bien que ce trafic n'était qu'un secret de polichinelle. Au final, tout le monde y trouvait son compte, étudiants comme professeurs. Voilà pourquoi tout le monde se taisait. Il le fallait bien, s'ils pouvaient en profiter en cachette.

Enfin, Marc-Antoine se leva, ayant apparemment fini de dîner. À mon grand soulagement, Hermione ne lui emboîta pas le pas. Elle préféra rester avec ses copines. Elle me glissa un regard en coin alors que je me levais à mon tour, bien après cet idiot. Je trouvai Marc-Antoine dans le hall, seul. Avec toute la dignité qu'il me restait, je m'approchai de mon rival, la tête haute, un sourire arrogant et aristocratique plaqué sur les lèvres. Je détestais faire cela, je n'aimais pas écraser les autres comme Malefoy le faisait, mais c'était nécessaire, je devais protéger mes plates-bandes. Hermione était tout ce que j'avais, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la laisser m'échapper. Si elle partait, cela me détruirait.

-Je savais que tu viendrais. Déclara simplement Marc-Antoine en guise d'accueil, non sans me retourner mon sourire arrogant. Je t'ai vu nous observer tout au long du dîner.

Je serrai les poings, imperceptiblement. Il n'avait pas le droit de me prendre à mon propre jeu. Le goût âcre de la colère inonda ma bouche, en guise de réaction consécutive à sa provocation. Je toisai le fameux Marc-Antoine, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de le voir d'aussi près. Il était de taille moyenne, avec d'immenses yeux vert-de-gris, et des cheveux châtain clair. À mon plus grand déplaisir, je remarquai que nous partagions quelques points communs s'agissant de notre apparence physique. Nous étions tous les deux soignés, bruns, avec des yeux clairs. Seulement, Marc-Antoine avait encore l'air d'un bébé alors que j'étais déjà un homme.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un excès d'orgueil de ma part, mais tout simplement d'un constat criant de vérité. Cette évolution rapide, bien trop rapide, pouvait sans doute s'expliquer par mon histoire difficile. Si j'avais pu choisir, je pense que j'aurais préféré avoir une existence paisible et avoir l'apparence d'un gamin. Seulement, on ne pouvait pas changer le cours des choses, et on n'avait plus qu'à faire avec ce que l'on avait. Je me traînais mon passé difficile comme d'autres traînaient leurs casseroles. Le seul avantage que j'avais pu en tirer, c'était sans nul doute que j'étais bien plus mature que tous mes autres condisciples, et qu'à maintes reprises, j'avais été jaloux de leur insouciance.

-_vous _observer? Ironisai-je, non sans appuyer exagérément sur le pronom.

-Hermione et moi. Répondit Marc-Antoine, sans se défaire de son sourire, ayant apparemment compris l'impact qu'avaient pu avoir ses paroles sur ma jalousie excessive.

-Tu ne l'intéresses pas. Affirmai-je avec conviction.

Mais en fait, je n'étais pas certain de ce que j'avançais. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de me donner une certaine consistance, pour que je ne me fasse pas complètement bouffée par ces sentiments délétères. Hermione m'aime. Je ne cessais de me le répéter, pour m'en convaincre.

-Alors pourquoi tu en doutes? S'enquit le français, qui faisait clairement le malin.

-Je n'en doute pas. Répondis-je, platement. Je ne fais que dire ce qui est. Sache simplement que tu perds ton temps.

-parce que tu penses sincèrement que je ne le savais pas? S'indigna Marc-Antoine, en bombant le torse avec suffisance. J'ai bien vu vos jeux de regards. Et quand tu as le dos tourné, je peux t'assurer qu'elle te dévore littéralement des yeux, c'est flagrant. Je suis presque certain qu'il en est de même de ton côté…

-Alors, pourquoi tu lui tournes autour tel un vautour affamé?

-Parce que ça m'amuse. Riposta le français avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Ça m'amuse de te voir enrager à chaque fois que je m'avise d'approcher d'elle, et ça m'amuse de la voir se dérober d'un air gêné. Vous êtes _amusants. _je m'ennuie un peu ici, alors il faut bien que je m'occupe d'une façon ou d'une autre. Si je ne m'abuse, c'est un peu grâce à moi que vous êtes actuellement ensemble, si je ne m'abuse.

-Pardon? M'enquis-je, comme si je n'avais pas bien entendu ce que cet imbécile venait de me dire.

En fait, j'avais _parfaitement _compris. Mais je voulais simplement me l'entendre dire. Masochiste, moi? C'était à croire que oui.

-Si je ne m'étais pas montré plus insistant, sans nul doute que tu n'aurais jamais eu le courage d'aller la voir à la bibliothèque pour lui dire ce que tu avais sur le cœur. Tout comme j'ai laissé sous-entendre à ton ami Blaise, je crois, que je comptais l'inviter à la prochaine sortie de pré-au-lard parce que tu n'avais pas l'air d'être décidé à le faire.

-Comment tu as su? Marmonnai-je, légèrement décontenancé. J'étais seul avec elle à la bibliothèque ce jour là, et il n'y avait que des Serpentard en histoire de la magie lorsque Blaise m'en a parlé. Et tu te trompes lourdement sur ce fait, j'avais l'intention de l'y inviter, c'est juste que Blaise m'a un peu pris de court en m'annonçant que tu allais prendre les devants.

-Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu connais la réponse. répondit Marc-Antoine, mystérieusement. Il paraît qu'il faut toujours que l'on te pousse pour que tu te décides à faire quelque chose.

J'ignorai la dernière remarque, fronçant plutôt les sourcils, n'aimant guère cette idée de complot. En fait, j'étais plutôt en colère. Mais de quoi ils se mêlaient, tous autant qu'ils étaient? La question de Blaise, tout à l'heure, n'était pas innocente. Il avait voulu savoir ce que je comptais faire ce week-end là. Au départ, je n'avais pas eu l'intention d'y aller, je n'avais jamais aimé Pré-au-Lard. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment mis les pieds non plus, à part la fois où Blaise m'y avait traîné par la peau des fesses. Et à l'heure qu'il est, je n'avais toujours pas envie d'y aller. Pourtant, si Marc-Antoine avait parlé d'inviter Hermione, c'est parce qu'elle aurait été probablement heureuse que _je _l'y invite, malgré mon aversion pour ce petit village pittoresque. Mais soudain, la réponse me fit tilt quant aux instigateurs de ce complot.

-Katherine et Matthew. Grognai-je, légèrement agacé.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Matthew avait semblé si pressé de me parler ce matin là, juste avant le cours d'arithmancie. Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un se mêler autant des affaires des autres. Et ils n'avaient que onze ans, et un sacré culot qui plus est. Moi, je n'avais pas la moitié de leur culot, probablement était-ce pourquoi j'avais mis autant de temps pour régler mes problèmes. Si j'y étais allé au culot, peut-être serais-je avec Hermione depuis longtemps. Seulement, ma lâcheté et mon incapacité à exprimer mes sentiments n'avaient fait que retarder le tout, abstraction faite de notre fierté excessive.

-Tout à fait, approuva Marc-Antoine. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je les trouve vraiment amusants. C'est étrange, parce qu'ils me font curieusement penser à vous.

-C'est-à-dire? M'enquis-je, curieux de connaître ses hypothèses.

-J'ai remarqué que Matthew aimait vraiment bien Katherine, même s'il passe son temps à l'enquiquiner. Ils sont peut-être trop jeunes pour connaître de telles histoires, mais ils comprennent vite. Matthew a déjà compris que Katherine était une fille, mais qu'en plus, elle était très jolie. L'autre fois, il a failli bouffer le nez d'un type de Serdaigle parce que soi-disant il s'intéressait à Katherine. Elle me confie beaucoup de choses, tu sais?

Était-ce bien le fameux Serdaigle pour qui Katherine voulait faire un philtre d'amour? Certes, le philtre d'amour n'était pas pour Katherine, contrairement à ce qu'avait prétendu Matthew, mais cet exemple était loin d'être innocent…sans doute avait-il compris que sa copine avait un petit béguin pour lui, et que c'était tout simplement sa façon à lui de l'admettre. Quitte, d'ailleurs, à utiliser ce fait en guise d'alibi pour donner plus de consistance à ses mensonges.

-Attends. Dis-je, tout en levant l'index, le temps de rassembler mes idées éparpillées. Tu veux dire qu'il y avait soit Katherine, soit Matthew, à la bibliothèque ce jour là, et que quelqu'un a mandaté Blaise pour qu'il me dise que tu comptais inviter Hermione à Pré-au-Lard.

-N'en veux pas à ton ami, m'avertit le français, avec gravité. Il essaie simplement de t'aider. Il t'estime vraiment beaucoup, et il souffre réellement de te voir souffrir. Blaise peut paraître stupide à toujours rechercher les potins, mais c'est vraiment un bon pote, ne le blâme pas pour ce qu'il a pu faire.

-Je sais. Grognai-je avec dépit. je sais que Blaise est loin d'être stupide et que c'est un bon ami. Moi, j'aurais été incapable de faire le dixième de tout ce qu'il a pu faire pour moi. C'est plutôt moi, le mauvais ami.

J'étais dépité parce que c'était ce type qui me disait toutes ces choses. Et à mesure qu'il me faisait ces quelques révélations, je me sentais d'autant plus mal. J'avais passé ces dernières semaines à me regarder exclusivement le nombril sans voir le reste: la souffrance de Blaise de me voir plonger, Hermione qui n'avait jamais vraiment voulu partir contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prétendu. Elle souffrait tout autant de me voir aussi mal, aussi meurtri. Mes amis s'inquiétaient pour moi, mais j'avais été trop bête, trop égoïste pour le voir. Blaise, tout comme Hermione, voulaient simplement que je leur parle, et je n'avais fait que garder le silence. Ce silence qui, somme toute, s'était retourné contre moi.

La culpabilité, violente et cruelle, me saisit aux entrailles. Une fois de plus, je me sentais suffoquer, aspiré dans un gouffre sans fin. La culpabilité, au fil du temps, était devenu un élément familier du décor. Je baissai la tête, légèrement songeur. Comme à l'accoutumée, j'étais perdu dans mes sombres pensées. Marc-Antoine quant à lui continuait à m'étudier attentivement. Sous son regard vert-de-gris, j'avais l'impression d'être détaillé, disséqué, inspecté de fond en comble et je n'aimais pas cela. J'aurais préféré qu'on me laisse tranquille avec tous mes secrets, tous mes mystères. Je n'avais pas de comptes à rendre, à personne, et surtout pas à un étranger. Étranger qui, par ailleurs, ne semblait pas vouloir renoncer à ce qu'il avait à me dire.

-j'ai cru comprendre qu'Hermione et toi êtes amis depuis l'enfance. Si elle est restée avec toi tout ce temps, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Et ne dis pas que c'est parce qu'elle est fidèle en amitié comme en amour. Elle t'aime pour ce que tu es. Tu possèdes des qualités qu'elle apprécie. Alors tâche de ne pas les perdre. Tâche de ne pas te perdre.

-Et tu _oses _me faire la morale alors que tu ne me connais pas? Sifflai-je, estomaqué par le culot dont il faisait preuve.

-Je suis là depuis assez de temps pour comprendre certaines choses, et notamment que les autres n'osent jamais vraiment remettre en cause ce que tu dis ou fait. Je me trompe, ou à un moment donné, on t'obéissait au doigt et à l'œil?

-C'était il y a longtemps. Admis-je, de mauvaise grâce. Comme tu peux le constater, ce petit con de Malefoy a pris le relais, et il se prélasse dans le fauteuil qui jadis me revenait de droit.

-Et tu acceptes donc cette situation sans chercher à y remédier? Questionna le français avec une curiosité qui m'agaçait.

-être le prince d'une bande de gamins pourris gâtés ne m'intéresse pas. Grondai-je avec colère. S'ils veulent cirer les pompes de Malefoy, c'est eux que ça regarde. Leur petit monde tourne bien mieux depuis que je ne suis plus là. De toute manière, je ne peux pas reprendre le pouvoir, je ne suis qu'un traître à mon sang.

-Pourtant, il faut des gens comme toi pour éluder tous les préjugés concernant votre maison.

-Et voilà, nous y sommes. Sifflai-je non sans sarcasme, tout en levant les yeux au ciel. De quels préjugés sommes nous victimes, d'après-toi?

-Tu le sais très bien, pourtant. Murmura Marc-Antoine dans un souffle. Adeptes de la magie noire, fervents serviteurs du salaud qui a détruit notre école et décimé nos camarades. Très à cheval sur la valeur du sang. Ne sont-ce pas ces idéaux qui ont fait tant de morts de par chez vous?

Un frisson d'horreur me parcourut l'échine alors que Marc-Antoine énonçait toutes ces caractéristiques. Imperceptiblement, mon regard s'était voilé, remplaçant la lueur meurtrière que j'avais tantôt par l'éclat sournois de la terreur, qui s'insinuait par chaque pore de ma peau. Mon cauchemar me revenait en écho, renforçant le sentiment de malaise qui s'était glissé en mon for intérieur. C'était une peur viscérale, morbide, qui tordait les tripes et qui laissait un goût de sang sur le bout de la langue. À présent, ce goût cuivré était plus prononcé que jamais, et une violente nausée m'avait pris. La haine suintait des paroles du jeune français, une haine tout droit dirigée contre mes pairs. Une haine dont j'étais victime sans le vouloir. Je ne faisais que subir les dommages collatéraux.

-Que s'est-il passé? Chuchotai-je, d'une voix éteinte. Que vous ont-ils fait?

-Personne ne peut comprendre ce qui s'est passé, personne. Pour y croire, il faut l'avoir vécu. Tout ce que tu as pu voir, ce soir où nous avons débarqué, c'était tout ce qui restait de notre école. Tout le reste n'était plus. Ils ont tout brûlé.

-Brûlé? Répétai-je bêtement, en clignant des yeux, alors que mon malaise s'accentuait.

-Oui, brûlé, réduit en cendres! S'emporta Marc-Antoine, en devenant soudainement rouge. Certains ont pu en réchapper, seulement une petite poignée. Les autres ont été traqués sans relâche dans toute l'école. Parfois, ils ont eu de la chance dans leur malheur, ils était morts bien avant que l'horreur n'atteigne son point culminant. D'autres encore ne faisaient qu'agoniser quand ils ont foutu le feu. Mais les autres, ceux qui étaient bien vivants ont été brûlés vifs, et notre école avec! Ils ont enfermé tout le monde dans la grande salle, et c'en était fini d'eux. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le sentiment qu'on peut avoir en entendant nos camarades, nos amis, notre famille parfois, hurler comme ils l'ont fait! On ne peut pas vivre en s'imaginant que leurs derniers instants étaient particulièrement horribles. Et tout ça à cause d'une poignée de pourritures dont vos pères font partie, dont _vous _ferez partie. Je me demande comment tu fais pour oser encore te regarder dans la glace le matin, tout en sachant quel genre de _monstre _t'a engendré.

Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je venais de prendre Marc-Antoine par le col pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur, avec toute la brutalité dont j'étais capable. Je tremblais littéralement de fureur, et mes prunelles glacées étaient plus meurtrières que jamais. Marc-Antoine avait beau avoir survécu à un drame terrible, dont l'horreur dépassait mon propre entendement, il n'avait pas le droit de juger ce que j'étais, encore moins de me mettre dans le même panier que mon père.

-Tu crois que je l'ignorais? Crachai-je avec hargne, mon visage se trouvant à quelques centimètres de celui du français, qui me fixait, terrorisé. Tu crois que j'ignorais de qui j'étais le fils, que je n'avais pas conscience que mon sang était pourri? Chaque putain de jour qui passe, je suis incapable de me regarder dans le miroir, parce que chaque fois, que je le veuille ou non, je vois mon père à travers moi.

Des flots de colère se déversaient en moi, mais aussi des flots de haine, haine envers ce que j'étais, envers ce que j'aurais dû devenir. J'avais enfin admis que je ressemblais à mon père bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, alors que pendant toutes ces années, j'avais essayé de me convaincre du contraire. Je n'avais que les yeux de ma mère. Peut-être le sourire, comme l'avait fait remarquer Hermione. Mais tout le reste, c'était _lui. _Et c'était ce visage qui me répugnait, bien plus que mon seul être. Je ne voulais pas qu'on voit le père à travers le fils. Je voulais être moi, simplement moi.

-Et je sais parfaitement que mon père n'est pas un enfant de chœur, parce que cette ordure m'a pourri l'existence. Il a anéanti tous l'espoir que j'avais, il a vampirisé tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en moi. Il m'a volé mon innocence et massacré ma jeunesse. Ce n'est pas toi qui te prenait des coups de canne dans les jambes ou qui te faisais taper sur la gueule. Pire encore, ce n'est pas toi qui a été élevé à coup de Doloris et qui a souvent été laissé pour mort, comme le putain de chien que j'étais. Ce n'est pas toi qui as vu la honte dans son regard, alors que de toute évidence je n'étais pas le fils dont il avait toujours rêvé, bien que mes bulletins scolaires étaient presque irréprochables. Je n'étais qu'une immonde vermine à ses yeux, parce que j'étais déjà, à ses yeux, un foutu traître à son sang. Rien n'avait grâce à ses yeux, et surtout pas moi.

-Je…je ne savais pas. Balbutia l'autre, complètement livide. Je…Lâche moi. Laisse moi partir, et je te jure que je te fous la paix.

-Je suis un traître à mon sang, tu sais ce que cela signifie, Marc-Antoine? Cela signifie que je suis condamné. Si je sors d'ici, je suis un homme mort. Rien que parce que je suis amoureux d'une fille de Moldus, je mérite la mort. Parce qu'un _Nott _ne peut pas songer à souiller notre noble lignée. Je ne suis qu'en sursis, Marc-Antoine. Ils m'ont gardé en vie parce que je pouvais leur être utile, j'avais du potentiel en matière d'espionnage et j'étais particulièrement doué pour tout le reste. Un petit génie, au service du mal. Mais ils n'hésiteront pas à me buter s'ils en viennent à savoir que je ne compte pas faire partie de leur organisation de tarés. Ce n'est pas ça que je veux. Tout ce que je veux, c'est rester libre, peu en importe le prix. Et si je dois mourir pour garder mon indépendance, je mourrai, ce n'est pas un problème.

-Lâche moi. Protesta Marc-Antoine, dans un souffle paniqué, alors que ma poigne se resserrait autour de sa trachée. _Pardon. _Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'accuser. Je…

-Je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où _elle _n'est plus là. _Elle _est ma seule gloire, elle est tout ce que je possède. La seule personne qui en vaille la peine dans cette putain de vie. Elle est la condition _sine qua non _de mon existence, es-tu seulement capable de le comprendre? _Elle _est mon garde fou, celle qui m'empêche de sombrer totalement dans la monstruosité. _Elle_ est celle qui me fait réaliser tous les jours que je suis un être humain, et que je fais bien plus preuve d'humanité que n'importe qui d'autre ici même. Et je plains sincèrement mon père parce que lui n'a jamais aimé personne. Et tu sais quoi Marc-Antoine? Une vie sans amour, ça c'est vraiment triste. Parce que c'est dans ces moments là que tu réalises que tu n'as rien, que tu n'es rien.

Lorsque je m'étais mis à parler d'Hermione, mon ton s'était radouci. Concomitamment, j'avais relâché la pression, permettant au français de respirer correctement. Une certaine mélancolie baignait désormais mon regard d'un bleu sombre, comme à chaque fois que je pensais à elle. Et comme à chaque fois, je me sentais pathétique. Je mourais d'amour pour une fille de moldus, je laissais cette passion me consumer de l'intérieur, je la laissais drainer toute mon énergie. Je n'avais foi qu'en elle. Elle était l'étincelle qui empêchait les ténèbres de recouvrir mon monde. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire contre ce poison qui me tuait chaque jour un peu plus. Et la seule façon de l'éradiquer totalement, c'était la mort.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre! Je ne sais pas du tout quoi en penser. Hum, c'est assez faible, non? La conversation avec Marc-Antoine est particulièrement bizarre, mais intéressante: on en sait davantage sur ce qui s'est passé à Beauxbâtons, et accessoirement, de ce qu'a été la vie de Théodore avec son père. Et Katherine et Matthew qui continuent à se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas. On sait que Marc-Antoine est impliqué dans ce complot, tout comme Blaise. D'ailleurs, Blaise est assez suspect dans son genre, vous ne trouvez pas? Mais que fait donc Blaisounet dans l'histoire? Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour le savoir, le dénouement de ce premier volet approche. Je sais exactement de quoi vont être faits les trois prochains chapitres, je n'ai plus qu'à les écrire. Encore désolée d'avoir tardé, mais en période de partiels, ce n'est pas évident : je vais tâcher de faire vite pour le prochain chapitre. Et merci du fond du cœur pour vos gentilles reviews, c'est adorable.

**_Edit vendredi 13/04_**: j'ai posté le chapitre un peu vite hier soir -' effectivement, il y avait une incohérence entre la discussion Blaise/Théodore et celle entre Théodore et Marc-Antoine, sur cette histoire de sortie à pré-au-lard. Je viens donc de modifier, et de corriger par la même occasion les petites fautes qui traînaient ça et là. ça m'apprendra à finir mes chapitres tard le soir, tiens. on ne fait vraiment rien de bien après avoir révisé toute la journée. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre :) je pense mettre moins de deux semaines pour poster le chapitre 13. je m'y mettrai le week-end prochain, je pense, quand j'aurai fini mes oraux. Le chapitre 09 de _would you be happie_r est toujours en cours, _revivre_ n'a absolument pas bougé d'un iota, mais par contre j'ai commencé à écrire un nouveau one-shoot pour _chroniques de deux rats de bibliothèque_. Lorsque j'aurai fini mes partiels, je vais finir d'écrire le retour du fils prodigue et would you be happier, que je puisse m'atteler tranquillement à revivre puis au deuxième volet de cette saga -j'ai déjà plein d'idées. Voilà pour le programme des publications à venir, merci encore de me lire! bisous, et à bientôt!


	14. en territoire ennemi

Hello!

Idiote que je suis. Idiote, idiote, idiote *se frappe la tête contre le mur comme Dobby* C'est moi qui dois être blâmée, parce que comme une cruche, je me suis toute seule privée de reviews pour le chapitre précédent. Figurez vous que j'ai posté mon chapitre vendredi, que je l'ai reposté Samedi après l'avoir tout bien corrigé, puis…pas de reviews. Je recommence à stresser, parce que je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe…et là…ça me fait tilt. J'ai supprimé la note d'auteur, parce que ça me décalait les chapitres, puis ça ne faisait vraiment pas beau en plein milieu de l'histoire -en vrai, je déteste ça. Et là…je me rends compte qu'en fait, l'ordre des chapitres s'est carrément abaissé d'un rang. Ce qui fait que mon chapitre de la semaine dernière devait être numéroté 14 (en incluant la note dans les chapitres), et que, suite à cette suppression, il est passé à 13. Or, tout le monde avait déjà reviewé un chapitre 13, qui était, comme vous l'aurez compris, le chapitre 12. Et donc, comme feufeu considérait que vous aviez déjà reviewé le chapitre 13 (ancienne numérotation), vous ne pouviez pas poster de commentaire sur le chapitre précédent, feufeu n'autorisant pas les utilisateurs à commenter deux fois un même chapitre, sauf si évidemment la connexion plante au moment d'envoyer la review, ce qui a pour effet de la doubler/tripler/quadrupler selon l'intensité du bug. Cette petite mésaventure m'a donc fait réaliser deux choses:

-d'une part, que je suis stupide, parce que je me fais un stress pour rien.

-d'autre part, qu'il était urgent que je poste le chapitre suivant pour pouvoir recueillir vos impressions sur le chapitre précédent, en plus du suivant. Et, comme je suis impatiente d'en finir avec ce tome 1, si je puis dire, ça m'a d'autant plus motivée pour écrire la suite.

Résultat, j'ai mis moins de 15 jours pour écrire ce chapitre, malgré les partiels, malgré le reste (autant dire que le week-end où j'ai terminé mes oraux, c'était orgie de fics, donc j'avais envie de me dépêcher pour poster la suite de would you be happier, puis Revivre dans la semaine suivante. ) et donc…et donc…voilà. Bref, encore désolée de ne pas vous avoir laissé la parole sur le chapitre précédent, c'était en partie de ma faute. *va se pendre, je crois qu'à ce stade là, on ne peut plus rien faire pour moi* Voici sans plus tarder le 13e chapitre. Plus que deux chapitres avant le dénouement de ce tome 1. Je reviendrai sur cette fic' pour vous avertir quand j'aurai posté le premier chapitre du tome 2, qui s'intitulera _la chute, _et qui devrait donner plus d'importance à Ginny, à Lupin, et à Rogue. Merci encore de me lire malgré ma bêtise (parce que je sais que vous l'avez fait) . Là, c'est bon, en principe, vous pouvez reviewer. Bisous, et à dans quinze jours pour le chapitre 14.

* * *

><p>[<strong>DECEMBRE 1997<strong>]

.

J'étais allongé dans mon lit, légèrement songeur. J'avais les cheveux encore ébouriffés de l'étreinte partagée avec Hermione quelques instants plus tôt. Elle n'était pas avec moi, dans la mesure où je m'opposais farouchement à ce qu'elle plonge dans la fosse aux Serpents, comme les autres aimaient nous appeler. Elle n'était plus là, et sa présence me manquait déjà. Il était vrai que j'aurais voulu dormir avec elle, la contempler dans son sommeil. J'aimais pouvoir la réveiller d'un baiser sur les lèvres, la sentir tout contre moi. Oui mais voilà, ce soir, Hermione n'avait pas voulu rester dans la salle sur demande. Elle avait voulu retourner à son dortoir, sans me donner davantage d'explications. Et j'étais en droit d'en exiger, puisqu'elle était partie, légèrement préoccupée. Je savais juste qu'elle avait eu quand même du mal à quitter mes bras, et comme à chaque fois, on s'était embrassés longuement, tendrement, amoureusement tout en se promettant de se revoir le plus vite possible.

Et à présent que j'étais seul, je ressentais ce vide immense en moi. Elle me manquait déjà, quand bien même on se serait vus vingt minutes auparavant. Quelques heures tout au plus. Je n'avais aucune espèce d'idée du temps que j'avais passé dans ce lit, à tergiverser, à rêvasser. Je ne savais même plus si j'avais sauté le repas ou non, j'avais perdu toute notion du temps et de l'espace. Parfois, j'en venais à détester d'être amoureux, parce que je me sentais plus vulnérable que jamais. Elle était mon talon d'Achille, il suffisait qu'ils s'en prennent à elle pour m'atteindre. Je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais qu'elle soit en sécurité. Parfois, j'avais envisagé de la quitter, pour son propre bien. Mais cette simple pensée m'était douloureuse. L'amour était parfois égoïste et commandait de rester près de l'autre, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer. J'avais tellement attendu de pouvoir enfin être avec elle, que je ne me sentais pas prêt à y renoncer.

Alors, je devais vivre avec cette angoisse permanente de la perdre, de la savoir en danger. J'avais promis à Potter et à Weasley de veiller sur elle, ce que je ferais sans faillir. J'étais après tout quelqu'un de parole, je tenais toujours mes engagements. Et si j'ai dit que j'allais veiller sur elle, je le ferai. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de faire un pacte avec Potter et Weasley pour ce faire, j'avais déjà fait cette promesse à son père quelques années auparavant. Oui, j'avais promis quelque chose à un _moldu, _mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel moldu, c'était le père d'Hermione, qui me considérait également comme son propre fils. En comparaison, Jerry avait été davantage un père pour moi que mon propre géniteur. Voilà pourquoi je n'avais pas pu refuser.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK. <strong>

Le mois de juillet touchait à sa fin. À la fin du mois suivant, j'allais retourner à Poudlard, pour y entamer ma cinquième année. Mes valises étaient déjà prêtes. J'avais passé tout ce mois de juillet chez les Granger, attisant de par le fait la fureur de mon père, qui ne supportait pas que je puisse préférer les moldus. J'aimais bien la maison d'Hermione. Elle était chaleureuse et accueillante, aux antipodes de mon manoir où il faisait toujours froid, et qui était perpétuellement plongé dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairé par les lueurs d'une bougie. Avec une certaine fierté, je m'étais rendu compte que je savais identifier tous les objets présents dans cette maison, et m'en servir qui plus est. L'autre fois, je m'étais servi de la cafetière et du presse-agrumes pour nous concocter un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Hermione avait été particulièrement ravie que je lui apporte le petit-déjeuner au lit, malgré les réticences de Jane qui n'aimait pas qu'on mange dans les chambres.

Ce matin là, Jerry était en train de lire le journal. Il m'avait suffi d'allonger le cou pour m'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait du _Times. _J'avais boudé parce que les photos à la une ne bougeaient pas, contrairement à la Gazette du Sorcier. D'ailleurs, je m'étais abonné au célèbre journal sorcier pour ne pas être totalement dépaysé lorsque je reviendrai dans le monde magique. D'ailleurs, il m'avait semblé que mon retour dans le monde en question était plus prématuré que je ne le pensais.

-Théodore?

Je levai la tête en reconnaissant la voix d'Hermione, qui venait d'apparaître dans la cuisine, presque comme par enchantement. Il fallait dire que je ne l'avais pas entendue venir, elle s'était approchée à pas de loup. Et en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, elle était à côté de moi, attrapant gentiment mon bras. Je sursautai à son contact, comme électrisé.

-On peut parler? Demanda-t-elle, timidement, en glissant sa main dans la mienne pour m'entraîner à l'étage, loin des oreilles indiscrètes de son père.

Nous avions quinze ans. Notre amitié était toujours au beau fixe. Mais, elle n'avait plus l'innocence des premières années. Se tenir la main, c'était bon quand on avait sept ans. À quinze ans, le geste était tout de même plus significatif…car c'était ce que l'on faisait lorsqu'on était en couple. Dans la rue, je voyais tous ces couples défiler, main dans la main. Je ne pouvais que tressaillir au contact de la paume d'Hermione contre la mienne. J'avais les mains moites, troublée de voir ses doigts noués au mien, comme si finalement nous étions un vieux couple. Et les autres y croyaient d'autant plus qu'on se disputait parfois pour rien, à l'image de ces couples, justement. On boudait pendant quelques temps, et après, on revenait toujours vers l'autre. C'était comme ça.

-Parler de quoi? M'enquis-je, une fois que nous fûmes arrivés à l'étage.

Hermione ne répondit rien, se contentant de m'entraîner jusqu'à sa chambre. Sa chambre dans laquelle j'était plutôt réticent de mettre les pieds, surtout depuis que nous étions adolescents. Parce que sa chambre, c'était son intimité. Et cela m'embarrassait de m'y incruster. Elle me fit asseoir sur le lit, avant de prendre place en face de moi. Nos genoux se frôlaient presque. Alors, Hermione prit mes deux mains. Ses pouces caressèrent mes paumes, avec douceur.

-Je vais devoir partir. Annonça-t-elle de but en blanc, en baissant légèrement la tête.

-Mais pourquoi? M'insurgeai-je, la bouche légèrement sèche. La rentrée est dans moins d'un mois, et…

Elle me fit taire en posant son index sur mes lèvres. Je frissonnai de la tête aux pieds à son contact, avant de baisser les yeux à mon tour. Elle ôta finalement son index, et je pus respirer. Depuis quelques temps déjà, mon cœur s'accélérait quand Hermione se rapprochait de moi. Il loupait quelques battements lorsqu'elle me frôlait, et il s'arrêtait carrément lorsqu'elle me prenait dans ses bras. Je me sentais toujours bête face à elle, comme si j'étais fade et inintéressant. Il fallait dire que mon existence n'était pas spécialement trépidante, avec moi, elle n'avait pas vécu autant d'aventures qu'avec la Belette ou Saint Potter, si ce n'est que l'aventure de la vie.

-J'ai reçu une lettre de Ron ce week-end. M'informa-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. Il veut que j'aille le rejoindre au Terrier avec les autres. Les autres, ce sont sa famille, ainsi qu'Harry. (1)

-Tu vas rester là bas un mois? Chuchotai-je, d'une voix blanche. Mais…

-Je sais, je suis un peu prise de court également. Tu sais qu'Harry ne va pas très bien depuis…depuis la mort de Cédric. Et…il a besoin de nous auprès de lui, tu comprends?

Non, je ne comprenais pas. Vraiment pas. Elle était en train de me dire qu'elle allait me laisser tomber pour tout le mois d'août, et que j'allais être livré à moi-même jusque Septembre. Je me mis alors à regretter que Poudlard ne reste pas ouvert pendant les vacances, parce que je n'avais aucune envie de retourner chez mon père. Je ne savais que trop bien que mon père m'accueillerait à coup de Doloris, offusqué que j'aie passé tant de temps chez les moldus. Et pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'elle me mentait, tout du moins, qu'elle ne me disait pas toute la vérité? Parce qu'il s'agissait des Weasley, même si je ne les portais pas spécialement dans mon cœur, j'aurais quand même pu aller chez eux, non?

-Non, je ne comprends pas, lâchai-je dans un souffle. Cela veut dire que tu vas m'abandonner pour le mois qui reste, et que je serai à la rue pendant ce temps là.

J'étais en train de bouder. Et Hermione tenait toujours mes mains. Elle soupira longuement, avant de se pencher vers moi pour embrasser ma joue, très tendrement. Je frissonnai encore au contact de ses lèvres. Elle me lança un énième regard désolé, avant de regagner sa place initiale.

-Je prendrai une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Grognai-je finalement, honteux de m'être laissé avoir. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez mon père.

N'empêche que j'avais mal, parce qu'Hermione me mentait, à _moi, _son meilleur ami. Bien sûr, je ne remettais pas en doute qu'elle allait voir Potter et Weasley, mais je n'étais pas certain qu'elle passe ses vacances au Terrier, comme elle le prétendait. J'avais vu la lueur particulière qui avait habité son regard lorsqu'elle m'avait annoncé sa destination prochaine. Une moue boudeuse s'empara de mes traits, alors qu'Hermione avait lâché mes mains pour venir enlacer mes épaules, de façon à se serrer tout contre moi. Maladroitement, je refermai mes bras autour d'elle. Nous restâmes un moment enlacés. Et, comme il fallait s'y attendre, mon cœur avait cessé de battre. Je dus me rappeler de respirer pour ne pas mourir étouffé. Elle rigola doucement, avant de me lâcher, les joues légèrement roses. À part elle, je n'avais jamais tenu une fille dans mes bras. Jamais. Elle avait toujours été la seule. L'unique.

-on se reverra à la rentrée. Murmura-t-elle en embrassant une nouvelle fois ma joue. Puis, je passerai peut-être quelques fois au Chaudron Baveur pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Ça te dirait qu'on aille acheter nos fournitures scolaires ensemble?

Elle essayait vraiment de trouver un compromis. Mais moi, j'avais toujours la mort dans l'âme. Parce qu'on allait être éloignés pendant un mois. Parce que depuis qu'elle fréquentait Potter et Weasley, elle avait de moins en moins de temps à me consacrer. Bien sûr, j'avais Blaise, mais ce n'était pas pareil, il n'était pas _elle. _Quoique…à défaut d'aller au Chaudron Baveur, comme initialement prévu, j'allais peut-être pouvoir squatter chez Blaise, bien que la perspective de me retrouver face à sa mère m'impressionnait quelque peu, sa réputation d'empoisonneuse n'était plus à refaire.

-D'accord. Finis-je par lâcher, ne pouvant décidément rien lui refuser. On ira acheter nos fournitures ensemble si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Hermione m'adressa un énorme sourire, qui me réchauffa le cœur. Je faillis exploser de bonheur en me rendant compte que ce sourire m'était adressé, à _moi, _et que c'était moi qui la contentait ainsi. Néanmoins, une vague de mélancolie, que je n'avais pas vue venir, m'envahit tout entier, me faisant légèrement soupirer. Par la force des choses, j'étais contraint de la partager avec les autres, et je m'accommodais mal de cette situation. J'aurais nettement préféré la garder pour moi, rien que pour moi; Après tout, nous étions amis depuis l'enfance.

-Hermione, Théodore, vous venez à table? Appela Jane, depuis la cuisine.

-On arrive, Maman! S'écria Hermione, avant de se lever prudemment du lit.

Je me levai à mon tour, avant de laisser mon regard papillonner sur les murs de la chambre d'Hermione. La décoration était très sobre, mais élégante également. Les murs étaient peints en un mauve léger. Elle avait accroché sur un panneau en liège quelques photos. Bien sûr, Weasmoche et Potter apparaissaient, ses parents, toutes ces personnes qui étaient chères à son cœur. Mais, aussi, il y avait quelques photos de nous deux, prises à diverses occasions, à toutes époques: quand nous étions encore enfants, mais aussi, d'autres récentes. Comme celle qui avait été prise au début de l'été par les parents d'Hermione, pendant qu'on avait le dos tourné. En fait, on s'était endormis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, assommés par un film ennuyeux à mourir.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers, avant de surgir dans la cuisine, qui faisait également office de salle à manger. Un délicieux fumet émanait des fourneaux. Jane avait préparé des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner, et elle nous avait servi une assiette, à Hermione et à moi. Hermione s'avança vers sa mère, toute guillerette, et Jane serra affectueusement sa fille dans ses bras. Hermione revint ensuite à table, et arrosa son pancake de sirop d'érable. Quant à moi, je me contentais simplement de le manger nature.

-Maman, commença Hermione, tous sourires. Je vais devoir m'absenter le mois prochain, les Weasley m'ont invitée à venir chez eux.

-Les Weasley…réfléchit Jane, sourcils froncés. Ce n'est pas le nom de famille de ton ami Ronald?

-Oui, ce sont eux! S'écria Hermione, avec enthousiasme, non sans rougir légèrement au passage. C'est Ron lui-même qui m'a proposé de venir, et j'ai vraiment envie d'accepter.

Un cliquetis sourd les fit se tourner tous les trois vers moi. J'avais fait tomber _accidentellement _ma fourchette sur le bord de l'assiette en porcelaine. Hermione m'adressa un regard interrogatif, alors que j'arborais une expression des plus neutres, comme pour tenter de noyer le poisson. Car de toute évidence, j'avais _volontairement _fait claquer mes couverts sous le coup de la brusque colère qui m'avait envahi. À en voir la lueur dangereuse qui dansait au fond de mon regard glacé, on pouvait aisément déduire que je n'étais pas d'humeur à entendre Hermione et sa mère blablater sur la Belette, surtout si Hermione devait en faire son éloge, comme à chaque fois. Personnellement, je le trouvais plutôt lourd, bête, et inintéressant. Ça crevait les yeux qu'Hermione avait un faible pour lui. Et ça me faisait mal.

-Théodore, je comptais pourtant sur toi pour éloigner les garçons. Me taquina Jerry, gentiment, tandis que je me renfrognais.

-Pour le coup, répliquai-je d'un ton plus cinglant que je l'aurais voulu, je crois que je me suis planté.

Je comprenais les craintes de Jerry. Les parents d'Hermione avaient toujours compté sur moi pour éloigner ses quelconques prétendants. Soit, parce que son père répugnait à laisser sa fille adorée au bras d'un représentant de mon espèce, soit, parce qu'ils espéraient secrètement que je devienne un jour leur beau fils. C'était étrange tout de même que les parents Granger n'aient aucune méfiance à mon égard, parce que souvent, le danger venait de là où on s'attendait le moins.

Sur-ce, je me levai de table, sous leurs regards interloqués à tous, puis je pris mon assiette, mes couverts, avant de m'exiler dans le jardin, loin de leurs conversations. Je m'installai tranquillement à la table de jardin, avant de chercher dans la poche de mon jean mes sempiternelles cigarettes. Certes, les Granger ne cautionnaient pas cette manie, mais ils n'avaient rien à dire à ce propos, je n'étais pas leur fils, ils n'avaient donc pas à exercer leur autorité sur ma personne. Un cric de briquet plus tard, je tirai sur ma cigarette, sentant avec bonheur ma bouffée de nicotine matinale me rouler dans la gorge, pour faire le trajet jusqu'à mes poumons. Présentement, j'avais trop les nerfs en boule pour pouvoir me calmer d'une quelconque autre manière. En fait, il y avait un moyen, il fallait qu'Hermione me câline pour que je me calme, mais à l'heure actuelle, elle était trop occupée à jacasser sur son Weasley pour seulement faire attention à moi.

Je coupai un bout de pancake pour l'enfourner presque aussitôt dans ma bouche. Je bus ensuite une gorgée de café bien serré pour mieux me réveiller. Paresseusement, je m'étais affalé sur la chaise, profitant de la caresse des rayons du soleil sur ma peau. J'avais beau être brun, j'avais toutefois la peau très claire et j'avais plus tendance à cramer qu'à bronzer. J'enviais la peau dorée qu'Hermione arborait à chaque rentrée, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver cela amusant que, dès Octobre, à force de rester enfermée à la bibliothèque à étudier, Hermione perdait son bronzage pour redevenir pâle pour l'hiver. Maintes fois, je m'étais surpris à désirer caresser sa peau dorée et exprimer de tels souhaits, même en rêve, me mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Je sentais déjà qu'entre nous, plus rien n'était pareil.

-Je peux m'installer? Demanda poliment Jerry, en désignant d'un signe de tête la chaise en face de moi.

Je jetai un regard circonspect au père d'Hermione, tandis qu'il allumait sa sempiternelle pipe. Jerry était en train de m'étudier attentivement, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ce qui se passait dans ma petite tête. Et, honnêtement, je me sentais encore plus mal à l'aise. S'il apprenait que j'avais des _sentiments _pour sa fille unique et adorée, autant dire que j'étais un homme mort. Tout à coup, je maudissais Blaise et ses idées tordues. Parce que si nous n'avions pas eu cette petite discussion quelques mois plus tôt, jamais je n'aurais admis pour de bon que je ressentais pour Hermione bien plus que de la simple amitié (2). C'était Blaise qui m'avait extorqué ces informations. Si j'avais pu emporter mon secret dans la tombe, je l'aurais fait.

-Bien sûr. Répondis-je, en adressant au père d'Hermione un sourire aimable. C'est encore chez vous, à ce que je sache.

-Je me suis dit que tu préférerais plutôt être seul. me dit simplement Jerry en s'asseyant. Je sais reconnaître quand tu es en colère, ou quand quelque chose te contrarie.

-Vraiment? M'enquis-je, légèrement acerbe, non sans arquer un sourcil curieux.

-Tu es comme un fils pour moi. Rit Jerry, en tirant une bouffée sur sa pipe. Depuis tout le temps que tu fréquentes mon Hermione, j'ai appris à te connaître. Et je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-Elle n'a d'yeux que pour ce Weasley. Grognai-je, avant d'engloutir une nouvelle part de pancake.

-Pourtant, je continue à penser que tu ferais le gendre idéal, tout comme Jane, d'ailleurs. Tu nous a prouvé à maintes reprises qu'Hermione était en sécurité avec toi. Nous n'aimons pas trop la façon dont elle se met en danger en étant à Poudlard. Sa mère et moi avons songé à l'en retirer, surtout depuis qu'elle a été pétrifiée par cette…chose.

-Un Basilic. L'informai-je, avec gravité.

-Oui, je sais que tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Confirma Jerry en me lançant un regard très paternel. Dans tous les cas, nous passons notre temps à nous inquiéter pour elle. On sait qu'Harry et Ron sont très importants pour elle, mais nous ne voudrions pas qu'elle prenne des risques inutiles en se laissant entraîner dans leur bêtise. Hermione ne nous dit peut-être rien de ce qui se passe à Poudlard pour ne pas nous inquiéter, mais n'empêche que tant que vous n'êtes pas majeurs, les professeurs continuent à nous envoyer des hiboux pour nous informer des retards, absences, punitions et autres passages à l'infirmerie. N'allez pas croire que parce que vous êtes loin de nous, on n'a pas un œil sur vous.

Le sourire de Jerry s'était élargi à ces paroles. Quant à moi, je m'étais renfrogné. Je me demandais soudainement si mon père était vraiment au courant de mes faits et gestes à Poudlard…a priori, non, puisque je n'étais pas le genre d'élèves qui faisaient parler d'eux. Je n'avais aucune implication particulière, ni Quidditch, ni organisations suspectes, j'avais juste cette réputation de rat de bibliothèque qui me collait à la peau. J'allais rarement à l'infirmerie, et si blessures il devait y avoir, ce serait probablement en me coupant sur les pages du manuel que j'étais en train de lire, ou bien en me blessant en cours de botanique ou de potions. Je n'étais moi-même pas très aventurier, il fallait bien l'avouer.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse? M'enquis-je d'un ton qui se voulait détaché. Je ne suis que son meilleur ami, je ne peux influer sur ses décisions d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. À chaque fois que je tente de m'y opposer, elle me fait bien comprendre que ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

-Tu n'es peut-être que son meilleur ami, mais tu es la personne en qui nous avons le plus confiance. Tu nous as montré à plusieurs reprises que tu étais quelqu'un de responsable et d'intègre.

-Quand tout à l'heure vous disiez que j'étais censé éloigner les garçons, vous plaisantiez n'est-ce-pas? Questionnai-je, légèrement mutin. Vous avez tendance à oublier que j'en suis un également.

-Mais tu ne toucherais pas à ma fille, n'est-ce pas? Me demanda Jerry, en rivant ses prunelles sombres dans les miennes.

Question piège. Je regrettai aussitôt d'avoir fanfaronné. Qu'appelait-il exactement _toucher? _Toucher, dans le sens coucher avec? J'avais déjà du mal à envisager le simple fait d'embrasser Hermione, alors d'ici à _coucher _avec…il n'y avait qu'un pas. Bien sûr que je voudrais être celui à qui elle donnerait sa virginité, tout comme je voudrais partager avec elle ma première fois. Mais pour l'heure, ce n'était pas d'actualité. On avait quinze ans, on était un peu jeunes pour cela. Et, si ça se trouvait, d'ici à ce qu'on se décide, à ce qu'on ressente ce besoin de découvrir les joies du sexe opposé, elle se sera probablement trouvé quelqu'un d'autre…comme la Belette, par exemple. Et la simple pensée qu'il puisse la toucher de _cette manière _me répugnait particulièrement. Voilà pourquoi je me résignai à lâcher un simple:

-Non, Monsieur Granger.

Mes joues se colorèrent d'un beau rouge brique, alors que dans ma tête s'invitaient des images que je n'avais pas forcément envie de voir….Vous savez, ces images que l'on ne pouvait pas contrôler, et qui s'invitaient à notre esprit quand même. Qui plus est, j'avais la désagréable impression d'être testé, comme si, à travers ces quelques questions apparemment innocentes et dites sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Jerry Granger cherchait à connaître mes véritables intentions vis-à-vis de sa fille.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose? Me demanda finalement Jerry, le regard brillant.

-Dites toujours. Répondis-je, mal à l'aise, trouvant la conversation trop bizarre à mon goût.

-Déjà, appelle moi Jerry. Tu n'es plus obligé de me vouvoyer, surtout depuis tout ce temps.

-Désolé. M'excusai-je presque aussitôt, c'est mon éducation qui veut ça. J'imagine qu'il y a autre chose?

-Si Jane et moi-même venions à disparaître pour une raison ou pour une autre, est-ce que tu veillerais sur elle? Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas l'intention de partir tout de suite, cela va de soi…mais…ça nous rassurerait que tu sois là…au cas où.

-Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Jurai-je, solennellement. Je lui donnerais ma vie.

_Je lui donnerais ma vie. _Je l'avais juré ce jour là, et les mots avaient franchi mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les retenir. Peu importe, j'avais désormais lié par cette promesse. Si mon père avait su que j'avais _promis _quelque chose à un _moldu, _et que j'avais juré protéger une _sang-de-bourbe, _sans nul doute m'aurait-il fait la peau. Pourtant, cette promesse était on ne peut plus sincère. J'aimais profondément Hermione, depuis presque toujours, et elle était ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde. Si j'avais dû aller chercher quelque chose au fond du lac le jour de la deuxième épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers, c'aurait été elle. Pour autant, elle n'était pas à moi, elle ne serait jamais à moi, et j'allais devoir apprendre à la partager avec les autres…à savoir Ronald Weasley et Viktor Krum. De toute évidence, je n'étais pas de taille à rivaliser contre eux.

* * *

><p>Je rouvris les yeux, m'extirpant de la torpeur dans laquelle j'étais plongé. Mon regard encore endormi papillonnait sur les rideaux vert et argent qui entouraient mon lit à baldaquin, et je mis un moment à me rappeler de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la vieille montre qui entourait mon poignet. Il était un peu plus de 20h15, cela signifiait donc que je m'étais au moins assoupi pendant deux heures. Et étrangement, le seul souvenir que j'avais, en ce moment précis, c'était celui là, ce jour où le père d'Hermione m'avait demandé de veiller sur sa fille. J'eus un rictus amusé lorsque je me rappelai qu'il m'avait demandé d'éloigner les garçons. S'il apprenait que j'avais pris sa virginité à sa fille adorée, il allait sans doute me découper les bijoux de famille. Quoique…n'avait-il pas dit que pour Jane et lui, j'étais le gendre idéal? Hermione leur avait-elle seulement parlé de nous?<p>

J'aurais voulu passer la soirée avec Hermione. J'aurais voulu pouvoir la dorloter encore un peu, rester dans la salle de bain des préfets ou bien dans la salle sur demande. Mais une fois de plus, Hermione avait prétexté avoir trop de travail à faire. D'habitude, on bossait toujours ensemble à la bibliothèque. Alors, j'en avais déduit qu'elle voulait être seule. La seule question qui subsistait dans mon esprit était _pourquoi? _J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise, qu'elle m'en voulait pour une raison X ou Y. Aujourd'hui, elle avait été bien plus réservée que d'habitude, elle répondait à mes baisers mais pas avec la même fougue. Elle avait même évité mon regard à plusieurs reprises. Et maintenant, elle cherchait n'importe quelle excuse pour que je la laisse tranquille? Non, vraiment, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Je finis par me lever. De toute manière, je n'avais plus sommeil. Et j'allais bientôt avoir une ronde à faire, comme tous les soirs d'ailleurs. Ce qui me laissait le temps pour prendre un bain, puisque j'avais décidé de sauter le repas. En soi, ce n'était pas une grosse perte, puisque je n'avais pas faim. En m'en allant dans les étages, pour rejoindre la salle de bain des préfets, je croisai Lavande Brown, qui sursauta lorsqu'elle me reconnut. À pas feutrés, je me dirigeai vers elle.

-Brown, je peux te parler? Questionnai-je d'une voix traînante, alors qu'elle cherchait à se défiler, comme d'habitude.

-Euh…oui. Hésita la commère, en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle craignait d'être épiée.

-C'est à propos d'Hermione. Commençai-je, tout en surveillant la réaction de la blonde. Tu ne saurais pas où elle est, par hasard?

-Tu es pourtant bien placé pour le savoir. Riposta-t-elle, toujours aussi méfiante. Tu es son petit-ami, à ce que je sache.

-Justement. Grognai-je, mécontent de son manque de coopération évident. Depuis un petit moment, Hermione se montre quelque peu…distante, dirons nous. Et j'ai _besoin _de savoir où elle est, parce que je m'inquiète. Tu peux m'aider?

En être réduit à demander de l'aide à cette commère m'écorchait la bouche, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je voulais trouver Hermione, sans avoir à la chercher dans tout le château. Alors, interroger ses amis était pour moi le seul moyen de savoir où elle était. Demander des renseignements à Lavande Brown était risqué, d'une part, lorsque l'on connaissait son goût prononcé pour les potins, et d'autre part, lorsque l'on connaissait ses talents pour fouiner dans la vie des autres. Un instant, je me demandai si la Gryffondor allait être capable de tenir sa langue, parce que si Hermione venait à savoir que j'ai osé demander de l'aide à une de ses amies pour la trouver, elle m'en voudrait, c'était couru d'avance. J'aurais pu m'adresser à la Weasley, mais vu toute l'animosité dont elle faisait preuve envers moi, l'idée avait été écartée d'office.

-Toilettes des filles. Lâcha finalement Lavande, à contrecœur. Elle est partie en plein milieu du repas sans même finir son assiette, c'est Seamus qui s'en est chargé.

Sans prendre la peine de remercier Lavande, je me précipitai vers l'étage où se situaient les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. J'eus une pensée pour l'être ectoplasmique, cela faisait bien un moment que je ne l'avais pas vue. Apparemment, elle avait cessé de venir m'embêter pendant que je prenais mes bains. Sûrement s'était-elle trouvé une autre proie. Lorsque j'imaginai Mimi en train de dévorer des yeux Malefoy, mes côtes furent agitées d'un rire nerveux. Quoique…la Fouine, n'étant plus préfet, n'avait plus accès à la salle de bains qui nous est réservée. La seule personne auprès de qui il était susceptible de soutirer le fameux mot de passe était Pansy, mais à mon avis, Malefoy ne s'embêterait pas à y aller sans elle, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Quelques marches et un bout de couloir plus tard, j'étais devant la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Je vérifiai que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours, puis, j'ouvris la porte sans faire de bruit. Je la refermai tout aussi précautionneusement, avant de m'avancer dans la pièce. Les cabines se situaient plutôt vers le fond. Pour l'heure, j'étais entouré de lavabos, dont la propreté laissait à désirer.

Puis, j'entendis des pleurs, qui émanaient d'une des cabines. En m'approchant, je vis qu'une seule des cabines était occupée. J'en déduisis qu'Hermione se trouvait dedans. Comme une ombre, je me glissai jusqu'à la porte, jusqu'à appuyer mon oreille contre le battant.

-Hermione? Appelai-je, d'une voix incertaine.

Les pleurs s'arrêtèrent. J'entendis remuer à l'intérieur de la cabine, et un _putain _bien audible. Je me reculai légèrement de la porte. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Hermione de jurer ainsi. L'autre fois qu'elle l'avait fait, c'était quand on s'était violemment disputés à propos de Tracey. Et la fois d'avant, c'était dans le Poudlard Express. Les deux fois, elle était vraiment énervée. Se pouvait-il qu'elle était en colère contre moi une fois encore? Autant ces deux fois, j'étais en mesure de l'envisager, j'avais fait une erreur, mais pour aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas. Je poussai légèrement sur le battant, qui s'entrouvrit, à ma grande surprise. La personne qui s'y trouvait n'avait visiblement pas pensé à le fermer, ou bien ne pensait pas être dérangée.

-Va-t-en. Me répondit la voix, simplement. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir.

_Je n'ai pas envie de te voir_. Quelque part en moi, mon cœur se brisa. J'étais désormais certain qu'Hermione était derrière la porte, je reconnaîtrais sa voix entre mille, quand bien même son _putain _aurait semé le doute dans mon esprit. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Elle avait une dent contre moi. Voire même plusieurs. _Pourquoi? _

-On doit parler. Dis-je doucement, en poussant un peu plus le battant. Ton comportement m'inquiète.

-Tu t'inquiètes de savoir comment je vais? Riposta Hermione, légèrement hystérique. Ça, c'est nouveau. D'habitude, tu t'en fiches de savoir comment je vais. Tout ce qui…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Le silence revint dans les toilettes des filles. Cependant, après quelques secondes, je l'entendis vomir dans la cuvette des toilettes. Mes sourcils se froncèrent. C'était donc la raison pour laquelle elle avait quitté précipitamment le repas? Parce qu'elle était malade? Hermione était toujours d'une humeur de chien lorsqu'elle était malade. Cependant, à mesure que la maladie progressait, elle s'affaiblissait jusqu'à faire de fortes fièvres. Dès lors, elle ne disait plus rien, se contentant de dormir à longueur de journée. Heureusement pour elle, ce cas de figure était rare. Je soupirai, avant d'ouvrir carrément la porte. Hermione était agenouillée sur le sol des toilettes, appuyée contre la cuvette. Mon cœur se serra. Elle semblait vraiment mal en point.

-Je t'ai dit de t'en aller. Répéta-t-elle, le visage fermé.

-Non. M'exclamai-je, fermement, avant de m'agenouiller à côté d'elle. Je reste avec toi.

-Rester. Que vas-tu faire pendant tout ce temps? Me regarder vomir tripes et boyaux? C'est chouette comme activité.

-Je suis avec toi. Dis-je en lui prenant la main. Dans un couple, on est censés se soutenir, même dans les moments difficiles. Dans la misère comme dans la maladie, tu te souviens?

-On n'est pas en train de se marier, Théodore. Rétorqua-t-elle, froidement, avant de se remettre à vomir dans la cuvette.

L'odeur légèrement rance me monta aux narines, me faisant légèrement grimacer. Puis, tout en soupirant lourdement, j'allongeai le bras pour arracher plusieurs feuilles de papier toilette. Patiemment, délicatement, j'entrepris de lui essuyer la bouche, avant d'en faire une boulette et de la jeter dans la cuvette. Je posai un baiser sur son front brûlant.

-Tu devrais te reposer. Dis-je, avec sagesse. Ou aller à l'infirmerie. Tu as peut-être de la fièvre. Et tu trembles.

-J'ai froid. Marmonna-t-elle, en se blottissant contre mon torse.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, guettant une nouvelle rechute. Rechute qui ne vint pas. Hermione soupira lourdement, avant de fermer les yeux, épuisée. Je posai un baiser dans ses cheveux humides, et caressai ses belles boucles brunes. Lentement, je lui frictionnais les épaules. Puis, je détachai ma propre cape, avant d'enrouler Hermione dedans pour qu'elle ait bien chaud. Elle retourna se blottir dans mes bras une fois qu'elle fut confortablement enroulée dans ma cape. Elle somnolait tout contre mon torse. Nous avions eu cours de botanique ce matin même, elle avait dû attraper froid en allant à la serre.

-Je me sens si mal. Gémit-elle d'une voix rauque. Ça fait des heures que j'ai mal au cœur. Et je suis gelée. Je vais me transformer en esquimau.

-Tu as juste attrapé froid. Murmurai-je d'une voix douce en caressant ses cheveux. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça devrait aller mieux. Tu ne manges pas beaucoup ces temps-ci, et tu travailles beaucoup trop, tu dois arrêter de te surmener, ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si l'idée même de la nourriture m'écoeure. Protesta Hermione, vivement. Et je n'ai pas le choix, je dois travailler sinon mon avenir est fichu.

-Si tu prends une ou deux soirées de repos, ce n'est pas la mort. Répliquai-je avec sagesse. Moi, j'ai bien deux soirs dans la semaine où j'ai Quidditch. Ça me ferait plaisir, tu sais, si tu assistais à l'entraînement.

-Mais j'assiste à vos entraînements. Grogna-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse, en réprimant un haut-le-cœur. Je vous vois depuis la Tour des Gryffondor. Je…je n'ai jamais manqué un seul de vos entraînements…même si je veux que Gryffondor gagne la coupe…j'ai toujours un ruban vert et argent autour de mon poignet quand vous jouez contre les autres maisons.

Face à cette révélation, mon cœur fit un bond. Lentement, je mesurais ce que cela pouvait bien impliquer. Ma belle Hermione ne s'était jamais intéressée au Quidditch, c'était un fait. Bien sûr qu'elle soutenait sa maison lors des matchs, comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs, mais elle n'assistait jamais à un seul entraînement. Quand je voulais parler de Quidditch, elle se fermait automatiquement, parce qu'elle n'y connaissait rien. Ça ne l'intéressait tout simplement pas. Ne pas pouvoir parler de Quidditch avec elle a toujours été une grande frustration. Et là…Elle était en train de me dire qu'elle regardait nos entraînements depuis la tour des Gryffondor? J'étais comblé. Véritablement comblé.

-Ne va pas croire que je soutiens toute ton équipe. Rectifia-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y a que toi. Les autres…je m'en fous. Il fallait bien que je montre mon soutien à mon joueur préféré d'une façon ou d'une autre, non?

-Hermione, tu es la meilleure! M'exclamai-je avant de plonger dans son cou pour y distiller une pluie de petits baisers.

Elle frissonna sous mon assaut, avant de pencher la tête pour me laisser le libre accès à son cou. Doucement, j'embrassais sa peau diaphane. Sous son épiderme fragile, je sentais pulser sa jugulaire, qui drainait toute sa vie. Mon nez frôla la ligne délicate de son cou, alors que mes lèvres partaient à la conquête de son épaule ronde. Concomitamment, ma main remonta doucement. Elle vint se poser délicatement sur le ventre d'Hermione. Elle se raidit à son contact, avant de repousser gentiment ma main.

-J'ai encore mal au cœur. S'excusa-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Alors tu dois aller te reposer. Dis-je simplement, en posant un baiser sur son front.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. Pardon de t'avoir envoyé promener.

-Je t'aime aussi. Répondis-je d'une voix rauque. Ne t'angoisse pas, tu es pardonnée. Je sais que tu es toujours d'une humeur massacrante quand tu as la crève.

-Comment…tu le sais? Balbutia-t-elle, légèrement rougissante;

-ça fait dix-sept ans que je t'endure. Murmurai-je à son oreille, avant d'en mordiller le contour, très tendrement.

Elle frissonna sous mes petites attentions. Je pris délicatement le lobe de son oreille entre mes lèvres, avant de le suçoter doucement. Très tendrement, je me remis à mordiller le contour de son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux, pour mieux apprécier mes caresses.

-Tu vas mieux? M'enquis-je finalement, avant d'embrasser sa joue brûlante.

-Pas vraiment. Soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux, toujours blottie contre mon torse. Je pense que tu as raison…une nuit de sommeil me ferait aller mieux.

-Je te ramène à ta salle commune. Décidai-je, avant de me relever doucement, pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

-Non! Je ne veux pas retourner chez les Gryffondor. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. Je…j'ai besoin d'un endroit calme. Je les adore, mais parfois, ils sont vraiment trop pénibles.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Il fallait un endroit calme, où elle pourrait se reposer. La salle sur demande est à exclure, elle était loin de tout. Puis, doucement, je me baissai pour passer un de ses bras autour de ma nuque, avant de l'attraper en dessous des genoux, pour la porter.

-Tiens toi bien. Recommandai-je, en la serrant contre moi. Tu es bien installée?

-C'est parfait. Répondit-elle en me souriant légèrement.

Je l'embrassai sur le front, puis, je sortis de la cabine. Hermione était toujours enroulée dans ma cape, et elle commençait à somnoler. Suivant docilement mes instructions, Hermione s'accrocha à mon cou comme un naufragé à un rafiot de fortune. Mon regard se posa alors sur son visage. Il était vrai qu'Hermione paraissait bien pâle. Des cernes immenses soulignaient ses prunelles ambrées. Elle avait l'air tellement fatiguée, tellement fragile. Qu'elle ait attrapé froid, en soi, n'avait rien d'étonnant. Elle travaillait trop, mangeait peu et dormait peu. En ce moment, on croulait sous les devoirs. Moi-même je ne comptais plus les heures passées à travailler à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune.

Cela faisait à peu près quinze jours que je vivais en autarcie, pour me consacrer uniquement aux cours et à mes devoirs. Pour autant, deux soirs par semaine, j'avais Quidditch, et deux autres soirs, je voyais ma copine. Voir Hermione était véritablement une bouffée d'oxygène, et pas seulement parce que ces soirs où on se voyait, on finissait immanquablement par faire l'amour. Même s'il nous arrivait de nous disputer, comme tout à chacun, c'était toujours vers l'autre qu'on revenait. Nous étions complices et fusionnels, et ce, depuis toujours. On avait _besoin _de l'autre pour se sentir bien.

-Où tu m'emmènes? Demanda Hermione, légèrement perplexe, alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle pour tenter de repérer l'endroit où nous étions.

-Tu verras. Répondis-je simplement, en lui offrant l'expression la plus mystérieuse qu'il soit.

Je savais précisément où je voulais l'emmener. C'était risqué, je m'y étais toujours opposé, mais elle me l'avait demandé quelque fois. Sans doute n'avait-elle jamais digéré le fait que Tracey avait pu dormir dans _mon _lit, et pas elle. Je savais que je risquais gros en amenant Hermione à la salle commune des Serpentard, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus l'abandonner alors qu'elle semblait mal en point. Malefoy allait gueuler, c'était couru d'avance. Crabbe et Goyle allaient s'en foutre, n'ayant pas l'intelligence nécessaire pour comprendre ce que la présence d'Hermione pouvait bien impliquer…et Blaise…j'étais foutrement incapable de prévoir la réaction de mon meilleur ami. J'avais qui plus est intérêt à garder un œil sur Hermione. La Gryffondor allait se trouver en territoire ennemi au sens littéral du terme. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir entendu parler d'une lionne chez les serpents…une première.

-Ce sont les cachots? Marmonna-t-elle, en s'agrippant davantage à ma nuque.

-Ouais. Me contentais-je de répondre, tout en continuant mon chemin.

Entre mes bras, Hermione éternua. Je pouvais la sentir trembler contre mon corps. Le contour de ses lèvres devenait légèrement bleu. Il fallait dire qu'il faisait plus frais dans les cachots qu'à n'importe quel endroit du château. Il faisait frais et humide. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que les Serpentard, dont moi-même, étaient rarement malades.

-On est bientôt arrivés. L'informai-je, alors qu'elle claquait légèrement des dents.

-Je n'ai jamais su…où se trouvait votre salle commune.

-D'où l'importance de rester avec moi. Recommandai-je, en rivant mes prunelles glacées dans les siennes. Je connais le chemin pour en sortir, tu pourras rester autant de temps que nécessaire.

-Et si…et si…

-Ils ne diront rien. Répondis-je avec assurance, quoique n'étant pas certain de ce que j'avançais. Tu oublies que j'ai été leur prince pendant un temps. Même si Malefoy a pris le relais, ils continuent de me respecter et de dire amen à tout ce que je fais. Ils savent tous que je suis avec toi, mais ils ne disent rien. Seuls Malefoy et Blaise s'en soucient. Malefoy, parce qu'il me déteste et qu'il cherche tous les moyens de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, et Blaise, parce que c'est mon ami et qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

Hermione se redressa légèrement, pour pouvoir être à ma hauteur. Je serrai toujours la Gryffondor contre moi, même si mes bras commençaient à fatiguer. Hermione avait beau peser moins de soixante kilos toute mouillée, je n'étais pas non plus un surhomme, je ne pouvais pas la porter indéfiniment. C'était déjà bien que je sois parvenu à la porter jusqu'ici sans aide, mais probablement parce qu'Hermione avait coopéré en s'arrangeant pour ne pas peser de tout son poids entre mes bras. Mine de rien, je commençais à avoir mal au dos et aux épaules, et à être légèrement essoufflé sous l'effort.

Hermione détacha un de ses bras, tout en continuant à se cramponner à mon cou de l'autre, avant de caresser ma joue, mes cheveux et ma nuque. Puis, elle posa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, la reconnaissance brillant au fond de son regard. Dire qu'au début de l'année, suite à nos retrouvailles pour le moins houleuses, elle avait osé marteler que je n'avais rien à offrir. Là, je venais de la porter dans presque tout le château pour l'amener à ma salle commune, déterminé à m'occuper d'elle alors qu'elle était malade. Même tout à l'heure, elle avait osé insinuer que j'étais égoïste, et que je ne me souciais pas assez de son bien être. Je pouvais bien admettre qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur, mais tout de même, il ne fallait pas abuser non plus.

-Voilà princesse. Annonçai-je en arrivant devant le tableau qui bloquait l'entrée de la salle commune. Nous voilà arrivés. _Sang-pur. _

-Menteur. Rétorqua le gros chevalier, avec un rictus méprisant.

-Je vous ai dit le mot de passe, il me semble. Soulignai-je, non sans hausser un sourcil perplexe.

-Elle ne peut pas rentrer. Objecta le chevalier, tandis que j'adressai au tableau une œillade meurtrière. Non seulement c'est une sang-de-bourbe, mais en plus c'est une Gryffondor. _la maison ennemie. _

-Hermione est la dame de mon cœur, lançai-je avec assurance. Vous devriez comprendre cela, noble chevalier? Ne vous-est-il pas arrivé de combattre pour les beaux yeux d'une dame?

-Dans ma jeunesse, commença le personnage de peinture, j'étais fou amoureux d'une duchesse, et…

-Alors, vous comprenez pourquoi il est important que vous me donniez l'accès à la salle commune, n'est-ce pas? Sifflai-je, menaçant. Elle est malade, elle a de la fièvre, elle a besoin de se reposer. Et j'ai promis de rester avec elle. Vous savez plus que quiconque à quel point les promesses peuvent être importantes.

-Très bien. Céda le chevalier à contrecœur. Mais s'il arrive malheur à votre dame, ce ne sera pas faute de vous avoir prévenu.

Le portrait pivota alors, faisant apparaître l'entrée de la salle commune. Hermione murmura quelque chose contre ma nuque, que je n'entendis pas. Je lui embrassai le front, qui était encore plus brûlant que tout à l'heure. Elle avait les joues légèrement roses, et le regard vitreux. Elle continuait de grelotter contre mon torse, et ses cheveux s'étaient encore humidifiés. En entrant dans la salle commune, je hélai Blaise. Blaise qui, en se levant, remarqua Hermione et ouvrit grand la bouche, de stupéfaction. Je n'attendis pas de savoir si mon ami avait répondu ou non, j'étais déjà monté au dortoir. Je déposai Hermione dans mon lit, avec délicatesse. J'allais lui retirer ma cape, mais elle refusa que je la lui enlève.

-J'ai trop froid. Grelotta-t-elle, en resserrant la cape autour d'elle.

-D'accord. Répondis-je avec tendresse. Tout ce que tu voudras, princesse.

-Reste avec moi. M'intima-t-elle, en me retenant par le bras.

Je soupirai, avant de m'asseoir sur le lit à mon tour. Elle vint se blottir entre mes bras, tremblante de fièvre. Elle s'accrochait à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-J'ai encore mal au cœur. Se plaignit-elle, péniblement.

-On va te chercher une bassine. Promis-je en lui caressant les cheveux. Blaise devrait bientôt se ramener. Ah, tu vois Hermione! Quand on parle du loup…

-Théo, je peux savoir ce que signifie ce bordel? Attaqua Blaise, sans autre forme de préambule. Pourquoi tu as ramené Granger ici? Tu es complètement _malade! _

-Pour l'heure, c'est elle qui est malade, Blaise. Tentai-je de tempérer en posant une main apaisante sur l'avant-bras du métis. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Tu es tombé sur la tête! S'écria Blaise, effaré. Imagine que Drago le sache, hein? Il déteste Granger. La plupart d'entre nous la détestent! C'est une Gryffondor, bordel de merde. La sang-de-bourbe de Potter! Je veux bien que tu la sautes de temps en temps, je veux bien que tu aies des sentiments pour elle, mais ne nous mêle pas à tout ça!

-Pourquoi, tu as peur? Le défiais-je, en rivant mes prunelles sombres dans le regard d'ébène de mon ami. Tu as peur d'être toi aussi un traître à ton sang parce que, d'une part, tu traînes avec moi, et d'autre part, parce que tu auras aidé quelqu'un?

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel _quelqu'un_, Théo! Me rabroua Blaise, qui suait à grosses gouttes et se frottait nerveusement la nuque.

-Que ce soit Hermione, ou une autre fille ne change rien! Tonnai-je avec colère. Toi, tu roucoules bien avec Tracey, dois-je te rappeler qu'elle a le sang tout aussi impur qu'Hermione? Non, ce n'est pas tant le sang d'Hermione qui te dérange, c'est bien parce que c'est _elle. _je me fiche bien de tes raisons, mais si tu ne veux pas l'aider elle, fais-le au moins pour moi.

_Fais le pour moi. _Un argument au moins vieux comme le monde. Bien plus que la colère, c'était la déception qui m'avait envahi tout entier. J'avais soudainement réalisé que j'étais seul. Blaise répugnait à m'aider alors qu'il était quand même mon meilleur ami. Oui mais voilà, dès que ça touchait de près ou de loin à Hermione, Blaise n'était jamais là. Il la détestait pour une raison qui me demeurait inconnue, et ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'elle était une née moldus, Gryffondor de son état, et amie de Potter qui plus est. Devais-je lui rappeler qu'avant d'être l'amie de Potter, elle était _mon _amie? Que ce n'était pas de ma faute si elle est devenue amie avec eux après avoir vaincu le troll en première année? Devais-je rappeler que Ron l'avait tout d'abord qualifiée de cauchemar? Une fois, la belette avait même dit que ça ne l'étonnait même pas qu'elle soit aussi exaspérante si elle avait un ami à Serpentard.

-Bien. Concéda Blaise, en serrant les dents. Que faut-il que je fasse?

-Va me chercher les elfes Dobby et Wink à la cuisine. Ordonnai-je d'une voix forte. Et dis leur de préparer une bassine, et des linges humides. Je verrai au fur et à mesure ce dont j'ai besoin.

-Théo, ce ne sera pas nécessaire….balbutia Hermione en se redressant, lorsque je fis mention du nom des elfes.

-Oublie la SALE pour le moment. Chuchotai-je, avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire.

Hermione gémit de protestation, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de formuler ses objections. Je n'avais toujours pas lâché ses lèvres, et elle répondait à mon baiser timidement. En voyant qu'elle hésitait encore, je n'insistai pas. Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur mon épaule, alors que je passai un bras possessif et protecteur autour des siennes.

-Je déteste être malade. Geignit-elle, d'un air penaud qui m'attendrit. Ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis une éternité, et là, il faut que ça m'arrive, à cette époque précise de l'année où on a beaucoup de travail. Je vais prendre du retard dans mes révisions. Et puis, comment je vais faire pour rendre mon devoir de sortilèges? Je dois encore finir la dissertation pour les potions et…

-Personne n'aime être malade, princesse. Répondis-je en posant un index sur ses lèvres rosées pour l'intimer au silence. Puis tu es en avance dans tes devoirs, tu as toujours de l'avance. Tu as quinze jours pour faire ton devoir de sortilèges, et trois semaines pour rendre celui de potions. Tu sais très bien qu'ils espacent les devoirs à rendre parce qu'ils n'ont pas que nous à corriger, mais aussi les années inférieures.

-Mais imagine que je sois malade pendant quinze jours, imagine que je n'aie pas le temps de finir mes devoirs, imagine qu'on loupe le coche pour les vacances de Noël…Tu sais, j'aimerais bien dire à papa-maman que tu es mon petit-ami. De toute manière, guérie ou pas, demain je viens en cours.

J'avais oublié à quel point Hermione pouvait être pénible lorsqu'elle était malade. Elle était bien plus loquace que d'habitude, et il était difficile de la faire taire et de la rassurer. Quand elle avait une idée derrière la tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Et j'avais beau tout faire pour la rassurer, pour lui dire que tout irait bien, elle continuait à geindre comme si la fin du monde était avancée. Je m'étais raidi lorsqu'elle a dit vouloir retourner en cours dès demain, guérie ou pas. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour la forcer à se reposer, quitte à lui faire prendre une potion de sommeil, ou à la séquestrer avec moi je ne savais où.

-Et, le pire, c'est que je ne vais même pas pouvoir aller à la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Ronchonna-t-elle en se blottissant contre moi. Dire que tu étais prêt à y aller pour moi. On ne pourra même pas en profiter, c'est injuste!

-On va peut-être louper ce week-end là, mais il y en aura plein d'autres. Murmurai-je en la berçant dans mes bras. J'irai à la prochaine avec toi…et à toutes les suivantes, jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-C'est vrai? S'extasia-t-elle en m'adressant un regard de chien battu.

-Bien sûr. Répondis-je en posant une couronne de baisers sur sa tête. Ce n'est que partie remise, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je n'ai même pas pu acheter tous vos cadeaux pour Noël.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais rien. Soupirai-je, avec lassitude, alors qu'Hermione se crispait légèrement sous mes caresses.

Une fois encore, j'avais tenté de lui caresser le ventre. Et pour la deuxième fois consécutive, elle me repoussait, comme si elle ne voulait pas que j'y touche. Je fronçai les sourcils, légèrement contrarié, avant de la prendre directement à parti:

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandai-je, un peu trop brusquement. Ça fait deux fois que je te caresse le ventre et ça fait deux fois que tu me repousses. Tu n'as vraiment pas envie que je te touche là, ici?

Joueur, je dessinai des arabesques sur son ventre plat, juste pour l'embêter. Ma petite plaisanterie ne sembla pas être au goût de la lionne, puisqu'elle me tapa sur les doigts, comme elle l'aurait fait pour un enfant pris en flagrant délit de bêtise. Je retirai ma main en soupirant, agacé par l'attitude plutôt étrange d'Hermione. Puis, elle se dégagea de mes bras et se coucha sur le côté, en prenant bien soin de me tourner le dos. Lorsque je me penchai légèrement au dessus d'elle, je pus voir qu'elle était clairement en train de bouder. Elle semblait pensive, comme quand elle réfléchissait à quelque chose.

Je soupirai lourdement, tout en me demandant ce que fabriquait Blaise. Il devrait être revenu depuis un moment déjà, avec Dobby et Winky. Pourquoi ces deux elfes là en particulier? Parce que je ne connaissais pas les autres. À dire vrai, si tant est qu'un sorcier pouvait avoir des affinités avec un elfe, je m'entendais davantage avec Winky, probablement parce que Bartemius Croupton senior était une figure récurrente de mon enfance, je les avais souvent vus, lui et son elfe, aux réceptions que donnaient mes parents, et, par suite, je les avais souvent vus chez nous, avec sa défunte femme, qui n'était qu'un mirage.

-Hermione? Demandais-je, d'une voix rauque, au bout d'un moment qui me parut être une éternité.

Pas de réponse. Je me penchai doucement sur la lionne pour embrasser son cou. Elle geignit tout doucement, avant de se raidir complètement, et de me repousser. Cette fois, je ne me pliai pas à ses caprices. Je continuai à embrasser son cou gracile, puis, ma main glissa tendrement sur son côté. Je poursuivis mes caresses jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende. Résignée, Hermione noua ses doigts aux miens, pour que je laisse son ventre tranquille. Elle avait dû deviner mes intentions, puisqu'elle venait de les contrer plutôt habilement. C'était fou de voir à quel point elle pouvait me connaître.

-Pourquoi tu fais la tête? M'enquis-je, en suçotant le point sensible juste sous son oreille.

-Théo, laisse moi. Râla Hermione, ce qui me vexa légèrement.

Et il y avait réellement de quoi être vexé! Tout à l'heure, elle s'accrochait à moi comme à un rafiot de fortune, et à présent, elle ne voulait pas que je la touche. Et je savais très bien que quand elle s'était éloignée, c'était bien parce que j'avais essayé de toucher son ventre. Il fallait toujours qu'elle fasse la tête pour n'importe quoi. C'était une fille, quoi. Et les filles étaient vraiment capricieuses. Pour ne pas dire…chiantes. Alors, j'abandonnai la partie. Je lui tournai à mon tour le dos, pour m'allonger confortablement dans mon lit, légèrement déçu. J'avais voulu lui faire plaisir, et voilà comment elle me remerciait. Vraiment, je n'y comprendrai jamais rien.

* * *

><p>Il se passa encore quelques longues minutes, pendant lesquelles je broyais du noir. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas l'attitude d'Hermione envers moi, ni ce que j'avais pu lui faire pour la mettre en colère. Je songeai un instant à la réexpédier dans sa salle commune, ou mieux, à l'infirmerie, mais je me ravisai: il n'était guère prudent de tenter le diable en ravivant sa colère. Je me redressai finalement en entendant la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Blaise y entra, accompagné par Dobby et Winky. Dobby portait une bassine et Winky amenait du linge propre, conformément à mes demandes. Winky ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes lorsqu'elle m'aperçut.<p>

-Maître Théodore! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe. Maître Théodore aurait pu dire à Winky que tout ça, c'était pour lui!

Puis, Winky laissa tomber les linges au sol avant de se jeter à mes pieds, en sanglotant bruyamment. Une expression vaguement dégoûtée s'invita sur mon visage alors que Winky se roulait à mes pieds, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Parmi le flot de mots et de larmes, je parvins à distinguer quelques uns de ses propos:

-Winky doit se punir! Cria l'elfe. Winky est une très mauvaise elfe. Winky n'a pas obéi à Maître Théodore.

-Winky, relève toi. Ordonnai-je, sèchement.

L'elfe s'exécuta. Hermione m'adressa un regard outré, probablement parce qu'elle n'était pas d'accord sur le ton que j'étais censé employer avec l'elfe. Tout à coup, je me mis à maudire ma meilleure amie fanatique des elfes de maison. Qu'y pouvais-je si je n'avais jamais aimé ces créatures? Jinx, l'elfe de maison des Nott, dont mon père avait hérité, était assez infernal dans son genre…toujours à surgir aux moments les plus inappropriés. Maintes fois, la bestiole s'était corrigée pour m'avoir désobéi, et ça, Hermione n'en avait jamais rien su.

-Winky, je ne suis pas ton maître. Ton maître, c'était Bartemius Croupton senior et il est mort il y a voilà deux ans. Maintenant, c'est Mrs McGonagall ton maître, tout comme Dumbledore a été ton maître. Moi, je ne suis qu'un mauvais élève venant chiper très régulièrement des victuailles à la cuisine.

-Vous êtes le fils de madame Philomène! S'écria Winky en m'enlaçant les jambes. Vous avez le même regard qu'elle! Et si madame Philomène était ma maîtresse, alors monsieur Théodore est également mon maître!

Le monsieur Théodore en question leva les yeux au ciel, ennuyé par les paroles insensées de l'elfe, qui avait probablement dû abuser sur la bièraubeurre. Paraissait-il que les elfes y étaient bien plus sensibles que les humains. Néanmoins, parmi tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire, un seul mot avait attiré mon entière attention: ce mot, c'était le prénom de ma mère, Philomène. Winky était l'elfe des Croupton depuis des années, tout comme l'avaient été sa mère et sa grand-mère avant elle. Winky appartenait aux Croupton, et à ce que je sache, ma mère n'avait pas de lien de parenté avec eux. Elle était beaucoup plus jeune que Bartemius Croupton, et elle était même plus jeune que son fils. Ma mère était une très jeune femme qui avait épousé un presque vieillard. Par conséquent, Winky ne pouvait pas être l'elfe de ma mère. Encore moins le mien.

-Si tu ne veux pas que Winky soit à ton service, commença Hermione, d'une voix pâteuse, tu pourrais peut-être la li…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Winky venait de pousser un hurlement strident et de se jeter à nouveau à mes pieds en pleurant de plus belle. Je jetai un regard noir à Hermione, parce que calmer l'elfe allait être une tâche particulièrement lourde et fastidieuse. Merci chérie, il ne fallait vraiment pas.

-Maître Théodore, ne libérez pas Winky! Wink a toujours été dévouée à la famille Croupton, tout comme l'ont été sa mère et sa grand-mère avant elle! Winky a connu l'humiliation d'avoir reçu un vêtement de Maître Barty, et…

-Si tu as reçu un vêtement de ton maître, c'est que le lien avec ta famille est rompu. Arguai-je, m'attirant le regard furieux d'Hermione. Si le lien avec ta famille originelle est rompu, cela veut dire que Minerva McGonagall est ton unique maîtresse et que, par conséquent, je ne peux pas être ton maître.

-C'Est-ce que Dobby a répété à Winky, monsieur Théodore! S'écria Dobby, qui était resté silencieux tout ce temps. Winky s'entêtait à croire que vous étiez le seul et unique survivant de sa famille. Elle espérait que vous la repreniez à votre service, monsieur.

-Je ne suis pas…protestai-je, mais Hermione me donna un coup de coude réprobateur, qui me fit taire.

-Winky s'occupait du jeune maître quand il était enfant! S'écria l'elfe d'une voix suraigüe. Madame Philomène vous avait confié à Winky! Winky allait promener Monsieur Théodore quand il était enfant, dans la grande propriété des Nott! Winky vous habillait, monsieur. Winky s'assurait que vous alliez bien! Et Winky est ravie que le jeune maître ait envoyé son ami la chercher!

Imperceptiblement, je m'étais raidi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait avec les elfes de maison. Entre Dobby qui me confirmait que Winky espérait que je la reprenne à mon service, et Winky qui était persuadée que j'appartiens à _sa _famille, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Il est vrai que je ne savais rien sur la famille de ma mère, pas même qu'elle ait pu avoir des frères et sœurs. Je n'avais plus aucun contact avec mes grands parents maternels, je ne pensais pas les avoir connus un jour. Certes, j'avais vu Bartemius Croupton senior chez moi lorsque j'étais enfant, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Je savais également que mon père haïssait les Croupton.

Je m'assis sur le lit, découragé. Hermione sortit de sa torpeur et me serra contre elle. Je sentais sa poitrine appuyer sur mon dos, et le mélange de cannelle et d'ambre envahir mes sens. Finalement, avoir fait demander Winky n'avait pas été l'idée du siècle, loin de là. L'elfe leva vers moi un regard rempli d'espoir et d'adoration. Je ne savais pas quoi faire vis-à-vis d'elle. Si je la reprenais à mon service, Hermione allait me tuer, sauf si je lui accordais un salaire exorbitant. Payer un elfe de maison alors qu'il était de son essence même de servir…ridicule.

-Je…Je vais y réfléchir, Winky, laisse-moi un peu de temps, d'accord? En attendant, continue de travailler pour Mrs McGonagall, et par pitié, arrête d'abuser sur la bièraubeurre.

-Tout ce que voudra le jeune maître! Couina Winky de sa petite voix suraigüe. Winky est tellement heureuse que vous soyez en vie! Winky se languissait d'avoir de vos nouvelles, monsieur! Wink a cru le jeune maître mort!

D'accord. Je comprenais de moins en moins ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Lorsqu'elle sous-entendait craindre ma mort, elle parlait bien de mon exil forcé en Bulgarie, n'est-ce pas? Il n'y avait qu'à cette période là que j'avais disparu de la circulation. Blaise était la seule personne avec qui j'étais resté en contact, c'était peu dire. Même Hermione n'avait pas eu de mes nouvelles. Je n'étais plus qu'un souvenir, et que j'eus été mort serait revenu du pareil au même. Pour autant, Winky avait dû entendre parler de mon retour, sauf si elle restait aux cuisines. N'importe comment, mes vêtements portaient des étiquettes, si elle venait ramasser le linge des élèves pour les laver, elle aurait dû savoir que j'étais rentré. J'en conclus donc qu'elle perdait la boule. À moins qu'elle me confondait avec un autre Croupton. Comme par exemple…Barty junior. Lui aussi était mort, à ce que je sache. Et il était absent pour une longue période également. Winky délirait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre option possible.

-Oh, quelle charmante réunion! Fit remarquer une voix traînante derrière nous. Quelqu'un aurait pu me prévenir, je serais venu plus tôt.

Cette voix…je me crispai davantage. Malefoy. Il ne manquait plus que lui. C'était vraiment le bouquet. Hermione était malade et elle avait besoin de repos, bordel! Mon ennemi juré me toisa de la tête aux pieds, avec le sourire goguenard qui allait de pair. Puis, un éclat de fureur apparut dans son regard anthracite, alors qu'il aperçut Hermione, toujours accrochée à mon cou.

-qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là? M'agressa-t-il, en foudroyant Hermione du regard.

-Elle est mon invitée. Me contentai-je simplement de répondre, paré de mon flegme habituel. Au cas où cela te dérangerait, je te prierais d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

-Comment oses-tu inviter ta copine sang-de-bourbe dans _mon _dortoir? S'emporta le blond, qui rougissait à vue d'œil sous l'effet de la colère.

-C'est tragique. Commentai-je, toujours impassible. Pour une seule petite soirée, elle va respirer le même air que toi.

-Si tu as envie de_ puer _la sang-de-bourbe, c'est toi que ça regarde. Cracha Malefoy avec hargne. Mais ne nous impose pas sa _puanteur. _Granger n'a rien à faire ici. C'est un scandale! Si mon père savait…

-Oui, c'est ça. Coupai-je avec mépris, va donc te plaindre à ton cher papa. En attendant, dégage, nous n'avons pas besoin de toi ici. C'est plutôt toi qui empestes la connerie et les préjugés. Alors, va polluer ailleurs. Je ne t'oblige pas à rester ici cette nuit si ça ne te convient pas.

-Mon cher Nott, siffla Malefoy, méprisant. Tu sembles oublier qui fait la loi, ici. Si j'ai décidé qu'elle ne passerait pas la nuit ici, elle partira.

-Et toi, contrattaquai-je, déterminé à avoir le dernier mot, tu sembles oublier que moi, je faisais la loi ici bien avant toi. Tu n'es pas légitime à te comporter comme un roi devant sa cour. Ils ne sont pas _tes _sujets, tous autant qu'ils sont. Et ce n'est pas en les tyrannisant comme tu le fais qu'ils vont reconnaître _ton _autorité.

-Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont reconnaître davantage l'autorité d'un sale traître à son sang? Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, Nott. C'est désormais l'image que tu te traîneras dans le monde magique, et qui te collera à la peau comme un mauvais sort. Tu sais quel est le sort réservé aux gens de ton espèce, n'est-ce pas? Tout comme tu sais ce qui arrivera à la sang-de-bourbe si elle se fait attraper?

Je plissai les yeux, considérant mon ennemi avec tout le mépris dont j'étais capable. Tout ce qu'il insinuait ne me faisait pas peur, il pouvait jacasser autant qu'il voulait, jamais il détruirait le lien qui m'unissait à Hermione. Hermione, quant à elle, ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se disait, elle était même restée accrochée à mes épaules, qu'elle serrait plus fort que tout à l'heure, comme si elle avait peur que je fasse quelque chose de malheureux.

-Moi vivant, crachai-je avec hargne, il ne lui arrivera rien. J'ai juré la protéger contre les gens de _ton _espèce et je tiendrai ma promesse, au détriment de ma propre vie. Peut-être que pour toi une promesse ce n'est rien, mais en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai qu'une parole. Une promesse est aussi sacrée qu'un serment.

Malefoy m'adressa un rictus dédaigneux. Ça m'étonnait que ses parents, aussi stricts et conservateurs soient-ils, ne lui aient pas enseigné la valeur d'une promesse. Pour moi, il état inenvisageable de rompre une promesse quelconque. Lorsque je jurais fidélité et loyauté à quelqu'un, c'était à vie. Je connaissais la valeur des engagements, quels qu'ils soient.

-Tu es navrant. Commenta Malefoy, en secouant la tête d'un air navré. Dans tous les cas, tu as plus qu'intérêt qu'elle débarrasse le plancher. Je n'aime pas me répéter, alors, assure-toi de faire ce qu'il faut, pour une fois.

Je me levai brusquement, m'arrachant à l'étreinte d'Hermione, qui bascula à la renverse, dans le lit. Winky et Dobby n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota, contemplant la scène avec une expression effarée, se demandant s'il fallait intervenir ou pas. Je devinai qu'ils n'allaient bouger que si je les congédiais. Blaise me retint par le bras, fermement.

-c'est bon Théo, laisse. Tempéra mon ami, en serrant fermement mon poignet. Tu ne gagneras rien à surenchérir, alors laisse le jacasser. Tu sais comment il est.

Je savais comment il était, malheureusement. Malefoy allait faire sa petite crise, et s'éclipser la tête haute, content d'avoir mouché son adversaire. Cependant, je n'escomptais pas lui donner satisfaction, c'était ma fierté contre la sienne. Je n'avais toujours pas digéré qu'il avait profité de mon absence pour usurper mon titre et foutre en l'air tous les principes que j'avais commencé à instaurer. Malefoy n'était qu'un petit con tyrannique imbus de sa personne, qui écrasait les autres pour mieux pouvoir régner.

-Je n'infléchirai pas ma position. Me contentai-je de conclure, durement, pour bien leur faire comprendre à tous que c'était comme ça et pas autrement. Hermione reste ici cette nuit. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, tous autant que vous êtes, vous êtes cordialement invités à passer la nuit ailleurs. Il me semble, mon cher Malefoy, que tu ne t'es pas encore tapé certaines filles de septième année, alors je t'en prie, va faire quelque chose de constructif pour une fois, plutôt que pomper l'air de ton entourage.

Mon flegme transparaissait à travers mes paroles. Mon ton était parfaitement calme, quoique ferme et suffisamment persuasif pour que l'autre puisse comprendre que je ne plaisantais pas et qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il la ferme. Drago nous adressa un regard méprisant, assorti du reniflement qui allait avec, puis, il quitta le dortoir d'un pas digne. Je me laissai tomber sur le bord du lit en soupirant lourdement. J'espérais vraiment que Malefoy n'était pas totalement irrécupérable et qu'il aurait compris la leçon. Blaise me fixait toujours, de ses prunelles insondables.

-J'espère que tu as conscience du grabuge que tu viens de créer. M'asséna le métis, avec gravité. Cette fois, je ne serai pas là pour assurer tes arrières, tu devras répondre de tes actes tout seul.

-Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, tous autant que vous êtes, mais vous êtes en train de faire une affaire d'état pour rien du tout. Répliquai-je, de méchante humeur. Vous vous comportez comme si j'avais invité le diable en personne entre nos murs. Ce n'est pas le diable. C'est Hermione. Ma copine. Et si vous n'êtes pas contents avec ça, vous n'avez pas le choix à part l'accepter.

-Ne demande pas l'impossible, Théo. Soupira Blaise, en s'asseyant sur son propre lit. Tu sais comment sont vus les Gryffondor. Tu sais comment ils considèrent Potter. Tu sais aussi comment ils considèrent Granger. La plupart s'en foutent, mais pas ceux qui suivent Malefoy aveuglément. Et comme tu le sais, ils sont de plus en plus nombreux.

-Le règne de Malefoy doit cesser. Déclarai-je, sèchement, avant d'ôter ma cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard, et d'ouvrir mes boutons de manchette. Ils n'arriveront à rien en s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres. L'épisode d'aujourd'hui m'a conforté dans mes opinions. Vous êtes tous corrompus, tous autant que vous êtes. Moi, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. J'espère pour vous que, quand vous vous rendrez compte que vous vous êtes trompés, il ne sera pas trop tard.

Sur-ce, je m'allongeai dans mon lit, en tirant les rideaux vert-et-argent, signifiant à Blaise mon envie de couper court au débat. J'entendis mon ami soupirer, puis je congédiai les deux elfes, non sans les remercier de m'avoir apporté le matériel exigé. Je pris la bassine, ma baguette magique, et je la remplis, d'un _aguamenti. _J'écartai quelques mèches bouclées du visage fatigué d'Hermione, avant de tremper le linge dans la bassine. J'essorai la pièce de tissu, avant de tamponner doucement le front brûlant d'Hermione, qui ne bronchait pas.

Elle avait plutôt rivé ses prunelles ambrées dans les miennes. Je soutenais son regard, les lèvres pincées. J'étais en colère, et j'allais mettre encore longtemps avant de m'apaiser. Hermione commençait à m'agacer, à me dévisager ainsi, d'autant plus que son expression était indéchiffrable, tout comme son regard. Ses lèvres remuèrent faiblement, comme si elle cherchait à dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle fronça les sourcils, légèrement contrariée. Puis, elle répéta, cette fois-ci avec plus d'assurance.

-Je déteste quand tu te comportes comme un sale petit con. Murmura-t-elle, l'éclat de la déception brillant au fond de son regard marron.

-C'est pourtant une partie de moi que je ne peux pas renier.

-Je sais. Mais je me dis que ce n'est pas mon Théodore qui parle, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à un autre.

-Tout le monde a son côté sombre, princesse. Éludai-je en pressant le linge contre son front. Je coexiste avec le mien depuis presque toujours. S'il n'existait pas, je ne serais pas celui que tu connais. En étant avec moi, tu as tout accepté, le meilleur comme le pire. Je ne suis pas un gentil toutou comme Potter ou Weasley.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'être comme eux. Soupira-t-elle avec lassitude. C'est juste que…des fois, tu me fais peur. Je sais que tu étais déterminé à me défendre coûte que coûte…mais ta confrontation avec Malefoy a mis à nu un côté de ta personnalité que je déteste plus que tout.

-Je suis désolé. Répondis-je simplement. J'espère que tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'ai jamais voulu que tu viennes. Non pas parce que j'avais particulièrement honte de toi, mais c'était exactement pour éviter les incidents comme celui-là. Tu vois quelle est ma vie entre ces murs, la lutte pour le pouvoir, les préjugés, l'atmosphère malsaine qui règne. Je ne voulais pas t'exposer à tout ça. On a tous nos raisons d'agir comme nous le faisons.

-je…si jamais la situation empire dans les jours suivants, tu peux toujours venir chez nous. Harry et Ron ne sont plus là, il y a deux lits libres dans le dortoir des septième année. Neville ne dira rien. Seamus et Dean râleront peut-être au début, mais ils n'auront rien à dire. Ils n'ont jamais rien eu contre toi particulièrement…juste le fait que tu es un sale Serpentard.

-Mouais. Grognai-je, peu convaincu par ses dires. N'empêche que d'être entouré de Gryffondor prêts à m'égorger dans mon sommeil ne me dit rien que vaille. Même si cela dit, à présent que j'ai fait le pas de trop, les autres Serpentard risquent de vouloir m'égorger dans mon sommeil eux aussi.

J'éclatai d'un rire sans joie, alors qu'Hermione me donnait une petite tape sur l'épaule, ne me trouvant sans doute pas très drôle. Hermione avança ses doigts timides vers ma joue, pour la caresser doucement. Je me penchai au dessus d'elle, pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. À ma grande surprise, elle accepta mon baiser sans rechigner, y répondant même.

-Tu ne boudes plus? Demandai-je, avec une moue dépitée.

-Je n'ai jamais boudé, où as-tu été chercher ça? Répondit-elle, en passant ses bras autour de mon cou pour reprendre mes lèvres avec passion.

* * *

><p>(1) En principe, Hermione est censée passer les vacances d'été au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Je change donc un peu le cours des choses, en coupant la poire en deux: elle passe un mois avec Théodore, et rejoindra le Square au mois d'août, comme ce fut le cas au début du tome 5. Certes, Théodore aurait pu venir avec elle au Square Grimmaurd, mais cela ne concordait pas avec l'intrigue que je comptais développer dans <em>la chute <em>donc j'ai laissé tomber.

(2) voir le flash-back Blaise/Théodore dans les chapitres précédents. C'est à cette discussion que je fais référence.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Un peu de guimauve ne fait de mal à personne, surtout que, ne vous habituez pas trop, il n'y en aura plus avant un long moment. D'accord, il y aura encore un peu de guimauve dans le chapitre 14, mais après, c'est tout. Le chapitre 15 est apocalyptique dans son genre, et <em>la chute <em>va être un tome très sombre. Les moments entre Théo et Mione arriveront donc au compte-gouttes.

Sinon, pour ce chapitre. Hermione attrape froid, et Théodore joue les infirmiers…ils sont chou, je trouve x) Et Hermione a enfin pu dormir dans le lit de son Serpentard préféré, si ce n'est pas mignon…Bon, d'accord, tout le monde sait qu'ils sont ensemble, Malefoy a pété son petit câble, et Blaise n'est pas d'accord avec tout ça. Le clou du spectacle, c'était quand même Winky, je trouve. Quel est donc le lien entre les Nott et les Croupton? N'empêche que bon nombre des éléments de l'intrigue continuent de s'installer, et ça va monter crescendo jusqu'au chapitre 15. Là, on pourra considérer que tous les éléments de l'intrigue sont installés, je ne laisse rien au hasard. Et je n'ai pas non plus laissé tomber l'intrigue avec la mère de Théo, on va en savoir plus dans le tome 2, héhé. Comme d'habitude, tous les indices se situent dans mes chapitres. Bisous, et à dans quinze jours pour la suite! N'oubliez pas la petite review en partant ^.^


	15. le bannissement d'un prince

Hello everyone!

J'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais à finir ce chapitre -' nombreuses furent les fois où j'ai bloqué dessus, mais heureusement, dans la mesure où je suis une super warrior, j'ai fini par le boucler. Presque un mois après le dernier update, il faut le faire quand même x_x Bref, mon retard est impardonnable, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. S'il vous plaît, pour ceux qui lisent mes chapitres et ne me laissent pas de reviews, j'aimerais vraiment que vous le fassiez. Ça ne prend que cinq minutes de votre temps, et ça suffit à faire ma journée! Alors, pensez-y, parce que c'est vraiment très important pour moi de connaître l'avis de mes lecteurs! Bisous, et à bientôt pour la suite.

_**Réponse aux reviews: **_

**Roman 2005**: Quels doutes? Tu m'intrigues xD Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre va t'apporter des réponses, à défaut de créer d'autres questions. On retrouvera Drago dans le prochain chapitre, nos deux ennemis n'ont pas fini de se détester, et Drago de cracher sur le dos d'Hermione x) Merci pour ta review, et d'être fidèle au poste! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

**Manoirmalfoys**: Merci pour ton commentaire, ô nouveau (nouvelle?) lecteur (lectrice?). Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, ainsi que mon Théo. J'aime tellement ce personnage que je me sens obligée de le torturer, le pauvre petit. Plus j'aime un perso, plus je le martyrise, où est la logique? Tu crains pour la fin? Tu as raison x) Ce n'est que le début des galères! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira!

**Meg-la-cacahuète**: Oui oui, c'est dans le prochain chapitre que ça va se gâter, à la fois pour Théo et Hermione, d'ailleurs. Ils ont tellement galéré pour se mettre ensemble, que je vais encore les faire galérer, parce que non, mon petit couple n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs. Enfin, je pense qu'avec le prochain chapitre, vous allez avoir envie de me trucider. Mais le principe est simple: trucider l'auteur=pas de suite. Donc voilà (a). En tout cas, merci pour ta review, et ta fidélité, je ne le dirai jamais assez. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira!

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Hermione se fut endormie, je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de lever le camp et de retourner dans la salle commune, pour faire un rapide état des lieux après cet épisode plus que mouvementé. J'embrassai Hermione sur le front. Elle murmura quelque chose dans son sommeil qui ressemblait vaguement à mon prénom, elle se tortilla un moment, puis retomba légèrement sur le matelas, toujours endormie. Elle paraissait si paisible, si calme, et pourtant, son mal la rongeait, elle était fiévreuse même si je n'avais aucune espèce d'idée de sa température exacte. Il devait bien exister un sort pour la déterminer, mais ce n'était pas dans mes attributions. Demain, si cela ne s'arrangeait pas, j'emmènerai Hermione à l'infirmerie pour que Mrs Pomfresh puisse établir un diagnostic correct et la soigner si besoin est.<p>

Je refermai doucement les rideaux du lit à baldaquin, puis je m'éloignai à pas de loups, pour la laisser se reposer convenablement. Je traversai le dortoir, et jetai un coup d'œil au lit vide de Malefoy. Apparemment, il avait vraiment l'air décidé à déserter la salle commune pour ce soir. Tant mieux. En soi, ce n'était pas une grosse perte. Après la scène qu'il venait de me faire, je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'il revienne hanter les lieux, sinon, je me ferais une joie de lui mettre une dérouillée bien méritée.

Sans prendre la peine de reboutonner ma chemise, grande ouverte sur ma peau dénudée, je descendis les quelques marches qui menaient à la salle commune. Mon esprit, quant à lui, était sur le qui-vive. Je n'étais pas tranquille à l'idée de laisser Hermione seule dans le dortoir des garçons, mais à ma connaissance, aucun des autres garçons n'étaient présents. J'en déduisis donc qu'ils étaient soit dans la salle commune, soit en train de vadrouiller quelque part dans le château jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent rappeler à l'ordre par les préfets des autres maisons. Ils n'étaient donc pas un danger, tout du moins, pour le moment.

Je vis finalement un groupe d'élèves au milieu de la salle commune. Parmi eux, il y avait Blaise et Tracey. Matthew Forbes était nonchalamment vautré dans le fauteuil réservé à Malefoy -une chance que ce dernier ne soit pas là, sinon le malheureux première année se serait fait démolir. Les sœurs Greengrass étaient également présentes, tout comme Millicent Bulstrode. En fait, seuls Malefoy et Parkinson avaient déserté, même Crabbe et Goyle étaient dans un coin en train de comploter je ne savais quoi. Raison de plus pour les garder à l'œil, surtout s'ils avaient des velléités de monter à leur dortoir.

Je me laissais tomber sans aucune grâce dans le fauteuil qui m'était habituellement réservé et qui n'était jamais occupé par un autre que moi, sous peine de subir mes foudres. Millicent me dévisagea longuement, comme si je venais d'une planète inconnue. Daphnée arqua un sourcil interrogateur, tandis qu'Astoria avait pris le parti de m'ignorer, purement et simplement. D'ailleurs, à mon approche, la cadette des Greengrass s'était levée, pour monter dans son dortoir sans en claquer la porte.

-Excuse-la, dit Daphnée d'une voix mielleuse. Elle ne supporte pas de rester en présence d'un traître à son sang.

-Tu t'es vraiment entiché de Granger? Questionna Millicent, tout en me détaillant du regard.

-Bien sûr, s'exclama Matthew Forbes, avec sa naïveté d'enfant. Hermione, c'est son amoureuse!

-Matthew, s'il te plaît. Le rabrouai-je, légèrement irrité.

-Pourquoi tu l'as amenée ici? Attaqua Daphnée, sans me laisser une seule minute de répit. Tu te rends compte que tu as _osé _donner le mot de passe de notre salle commune à une Gryffondor! Ils sont nos ennemis, Théodore.

-Hermione est quelqu'un de confiance. Garantis-je avec sérieux. C'est un modèle de droiture et d'intégrité, elle ne répétera pas le mot de passe. De toute manière, maintenant que Saint Potter et la Belette ne sont plus là, elle ne peut pas vraiment le dire à qui que ce soit. Et je ne pense pas qu'aucun Gryffondor soit assez fou pour s'incruster ici.

Daphnée me sonda pendant de longues minutes, minutes pendant lesquelles il ne se passa rien. À dire vrai, je défiais quiconque de trouver quelque chose à redire. Je toisai les autres un à un, avant de m'enfoncer un peu plus confortablement dans le fauteuil. Millicent allait dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Blaise, quant à lui, me jeta un regard qui en disait long, avant de reporter son attention sur la chevelure brune de Tracey, qu'il caressait du bout des doigts depuis tout à l'heure. Tracey, elle, était confortablement calée entre les bras de Blaise et semblait réfléchir.

-Peu importe. Reprit Daphnée en pinçant les lèvres. Granger reste une sang-de-bourbe. Et en plus, tu l'as laissée sans surveillance là haut! Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait y faire!

-Genre…fouiller dans vos affaires, par exemple? Grinçai-je non sans sarcasme. Pourquoi irait-elle fouiller dans vos affaires? Pourquoi craindriez vous qu'elle le fasse, si vous n'avez rien à cacher?

-Parce que…tenta Millicent, la voix rauque. C'est une espionne de Dumbledore! Tu sais tout comme nous qu'elle a créé ce truc avec Potter, quand Ombrage était encore là! Armée de Dumbledore, Théodore, ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire.

-Non, ça ne veut rien dire du tout! M'exclamai-je, agacée, alors que Matthew Forbes, à côté, venait de sursauter. Ce groupe a été créé dans le but de contrer la menace que représentait Ombrage pour notre école. Hermione m'a bien expliqué en quoi ça consistait, et ce n'était sûrement pas pour préparer une insurrection contre je ne sais quel ennemi à Poudlard…Encore faut-il qu'il y ait une menace, n'est-ce pas.

-Moi, je sais ce qui va se passer. Soutint Millicent, bornée. Ce mouvement va à nouveau se former s'il existe une menace sérieuse qui pèse sur l'école. Les membres de ce groupe sont reliés par je ne sais quel système qui fait qu'ils rappliquent sitôt qu'on les a appelés.

-Et comment tu sais ça? Demandai-je, durement, en rivant mes prunelles glacées sur le visage particulier de ma camarade.

-Je…ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on les surveille. Avoua Millicent, sous le regard furieux de Daphnée. On ne sait pas ce qui se prépare, mais ça se prépare. Si tu savais quelque chose, tu nous le dirais, n'est-ce pas?

Un frisson glacé me parcourut l'échine, remontant le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Oui, je savais quelque chose. Les Horcruxes. Potter qui m'avait demandé de protéger Hermione quand Weasley et lui seront partis. Potter qui avait demandé à Hermione de reconstituer l'Armée de Dumbledore, pour se préparer à une éventuelle attaque. Oui, j'en savais des choses, mais par amour pour Hermione, je ne voulais rien dire, même si mon silence équivalait à une trahison aux yeux des miens.

-Bien sûr que non! S'écria Daphnée d'une voix perçante. Bien sûr que non, il ne nous en ferait pas part! il est du côté de la sang-de-bourbe, je te rappelle!

-Daphnée, ça suffit! La réprimandai-je, sévèrement, n'aimant pas qu'ils traitent ma petite-amie de sang-de-bourbe, quels qu'ils soient.

-J'espère que tu as conscience de ce qui t'arrive. Reprit Daphnée, plus doucement. Tu te ranges avec elle, tu sais ce que cela signifie. Les jeux sont faits, Théodore. Nous savons tous que tu es un traître à ton sang. Tu sais quelles conséquences cela pourrait avoir. Tu n'es plus des nôtres.

-Je crois bien que je ne l'ai jamais été. Répliquai-je, avec humeur, tandis que je sentais un profond sentiment d'injustice envahir mon for intérieur.

-Tu as choisi Granger. Insista Daphnée. Peut-être pas explicitement, il est vrai, mais tous ces gestes que tu as envers elle le prouve. L'amener ici est la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase.

-Depuis quand suis-je considéré comme un traître à mon sang, exactement? Demandai-je, d'une voix rauque.

-Depuis toujours, je crois bien. Répondit la jeune Greengrass. Tu n'as jamais partagé nos idées. Même avant Poudlard, tu étais ami avec elle. Personne n'a jamais compris pourquoi tu tenais tant à la fréquenter. On vous voyait tout le temps travailler ensemble à la bibliothèque, et même après qu'elle soit devenue amie avec Potter et Weasley. Nous sommes suffisamment lucides pour comprendre que nous ne sommes rien à côté d'elle, en ce qui te concerne en tout cas.

-être ami avec _une _née-moldus ne signifie pas que je suis un amoureux des moldus et des sang-de-bourbe. M'exclamai-je avec humeur. À ce que je sache, Hermione est la seule fille de moldus que je fréquente, cela ne suffit pas à faire de moi un traître à mon sang. Ton argument n'est pas valide, Greengrass.

-Certes. Contra Daphnée, son regard toujours farouchement rivé dans le mien. Il y avait Hermione, il est vrai. Mais, tu es sorti avec Tracey, qui tout autant sang-de-bourbe que Granger. On ne te connaît que deux relations amoureuses, Théodore. Et ces deux filles que tu fréquentes plus ou moins régulièrement, ce sont des filles de Moldus.

-Peut-être. Concédai-je avec agacement, sous le sourire triomphant de la Serpentard. Cela n'est cependant pas suffisant pour faire de moi un traître à mon sang, je persiste et signe. Un traître à son sang, c'est un tout. C'est également une attitude, une mentalité. Des _idéaux. _

-Blaise fréquente certes Tracey, opposa Daphnée en fronçant les sourcils, mais de toute évidence, vous ne partagez pas les mêmes idées. Blaise croit encore en la suprématie du sang-pur, il croit aux idéaux du maître. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il a toujours la volonté de rejoindre ses rangs.

-C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit, Blaise? M'écriai-je assez durement, tout en me tournant vers mon meilleur-ami, dont le visage était en train de se décomposer.

-Tout le monde le sait, sauf toi. Soupira Daphnée, en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

-Crois-tu pourquoi on n'en parle jamais? Attaqua Blaise, blessé par le ton agressif que j'avais employé envers lui. Je sais très bien que nous n'avons pas les mêmes idées, mais je ne t'ai pas tourné le dos pour autant, j'ai toujours été loyal envers toi. Je t'ai soutenu quand tu avais tes problèmes avec Granger, j'ai essayé de t'aider avec tes problèmes, mais là, désolé, je ne me mouille plus. Tu as dépassé les bornes en l'amenant ici, et ta bêtise va tous nous rejaillir dessus.

-Mais réveillez-vous, bordel! M'écriai-je d'une voix tonitruante, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Hermione est malade, elle est trop faible pour qu'on la laisse seule pendant la nuit…

-Ferme-la, Théo. M'intima Blaise, durement. Encore une fois, tu t'enfonces dans le déni. Tu es persuadé que tu ne fais rien de mal en jouant les bons-samaritains, mais nous tous, ici présents, avons vu cet acte comme une provocation. Voilà pourquoi nous en faisons une affaire d'état. Tu sais qu'on déteste tous Granger, pour une raison ou pour une autre, et _toi, _tu…tu…

-Alors c'est pour ça, cette petite réunion? Grinçai-je, non sans cynisme. Vous vous êtes tous concertés pour me cracher sur le dos, et décider de…de quoi au juste? De me _bannir? _Peu importe ce que vous avez décidé. Je m'en fiche. Je me fiche de vos opinions, tous autant que vous êtes. C'est de ma vie dont il s'agit, et vous n'avez strictement rien à y redire.

-On n'a pas l'intention de te bannir. Coupa Blaise, non sans me gratifier d'un regard noir. Tu comprends toujours tout de travers. Non, tout ce qu'on veux, c'est que tu arrêtes de nous mêler à tes histoires. C'est ton problème, pas le nôtre. Hermione ne dormira pas ici ce soir. Drago est parti chercher le professeur Rogue.

_Malefoy. _j'aurais dû m'en douter. Non, ce petit con ne s'était pas effacé comme je l'avais cru, il avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes, et régler le problème à sa manière, c'est-à-dire aller se plaindre à une autorité supérieure. Ici, l'autorité supérieure était le professeur Rogue. Je serrai les poings, sentant la colère monter en moi. J'étais en colère contre eux tous, et surtout, contre Blaise, qui cautionnait les agissements de mon ennemi juré. Le goût âcre de la trahison m'envahit la bouche. Vexé comme jamais, _humilié, _j'adressai un regard meurtrier aux autres, avant de me lever et de remonter au dortoir en claquant la porte. Un peu plus doucement, je m'avançai vers mon lit, avant de me mettre sous les couvertures, à côté d'Hermione. Hermione, qui était réveillée, et couchée sur le côté, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

-Hey, ça va mieux? Murmurai-je avec douceur, tout en repoussant une mèche de cheveux bouclés derrière son oreille.

-Pas vraiment. Coassa-t-elle d'une voix rauque. J'essaie de me reposer…mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Je suis désolé, il est vrai qu'on a fait un peu de bruit…

-Non, ce n'est pas grave. Coupa-t-elle, alors qu'elle caressait le dos de ma main du bout des doigts. Toi, ça va? Tu as l'air…en colère.

-Ce sont tous des imbéciles. Grognai-je, avant d'enfouir mon visage dans ses boucles brunes. Ils m'ont fait un scandale parce que j'ai osé t'amener ici.

-Il fallait s'en douter. Répondit-elle, faiblement, tout en caressant ma nuque et mes cheveux.

-Ils m'ont clairement fait comprendre que je n'étais plus des leurs. Grinçai-je, en fermant les yeux, pour mieux m'imprégner de son odeur. Et moi…ça ne me fait rien. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils m'avaient apporté quoi que ce soit tout ce temps… Je crois bien que nous sommes seuls, à présent.

-Théo…bredouilla-t-elle, en levant ses grands yeux marron vers moi.

-Chut. L'intimai-je, avant de poser doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire. Je t'aime, Mia. Seulement, j'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement.

Alors, doucement, mes lèvres possédèrent les siennes avec passion. Hermione frissonna, et passa ses bras autour de mon cou, pour mieux approfondir notre échange. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, timidement, m'invitant tacitement à franchir le passage ainsi accordé. Aventureuse, ma langue caressa gentiment sa lèvre inférieure, la faisant doucement gémir. je me glissai alors entre ses lèvres. Ma langue alla taquiner tendrement sa jumelle, ce qui la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. C'était doux, c'était tendre, et ça nous reflétait à la perfection. Mon cœur battait au rythme des mouvements de sa langue contre la mienne, et mon ventre se transforma à nouveau en ascenseur. Mes doigts avaient agrippé ses mèches brunes, alors que les siens caressaient lentement ma nuque. Une fois encore, je me surpris à me consumer de désir pour elle, pour cette fille que j'avais entre les bras et que j'aimais comme un fou, au point même de renoncer à tout ce que j'avais pour ses beaux yeux.

Elle soupira doucement mon prénom, entre deux baisers. Elle se cambrait tout contre moi, mes mains exploraient tranquillement son corps gracile. Cette fois, elle se laissa faire quand je voulus lui toucher le ventre. Elle ne protesta pas lorsque je glissai mes mains sous sa chemise d'uniforme pour venir caresser doucement sa peau de nacre. Hermione avait déjà mêlé ses jambes aux miennes, et elle caressait mon visage, le regard enfiévré. Elle rompit notre baiser et se blottit contre mon torse, entre mes bras. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses boucles brunes. Malefoy disait carrément qu'elle puait, mais n'importe quoi! Son odeur était tout simplement exquise, c'était ce mélange d'ambre, de vanille et de cannelle que sentait l'amortentia et qui me faisait tourner la tête. Nous restâmes un instant blottis l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la présence de l'être aimé autant que faire se peut. Hermione, à présent, ne grelottait plus.

* * *

><p>Hermione avait fini par s'assoupir entre mes bras. Elle était toujours enveloppée dans ma cape, et avait l'air paisible. Distraitement, je lui caressais les cheveux tout en la contemplant dans son sommeil. D'emblée, je regrettai de ne pas pouvoir profiter de ce spectacle plus souvent. Je posai un baiser sur son front, et je resserrai mon étreinte autour d'elle. Hermione s'était endormie en me tenant la main, et pensivement, je regardais nos mains enlacées. J'aurais pu rester ainsi des heures, à simplement la regarder et m'écouter penser. La quiétude du dortoir des garçons était plus qu'appréciable, mais elle était de courte durée.<p>

J'entendais des éclats de voix, venant d'en bas. Je fronçai les sourcils, piqué par la curiosité. Apparemment, ça s'engueulait sec là bas. Je lançai un regard inquiet à Hermione. Malgré le raffut, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Je posai doucement la paume de ma main sur son front. Elle était brûlante de fièvre, et le contour de ses lèvres légèrement bleu. J'hésitais vaguement à aller chercher quelqu'un, je sentais qu'une simple nuit de sommeil n'allait pas suffire à faire partir son mal, que le malaise était bien plus profond qu'un simple manque de sommeil. En me concentrant, je tentai de reconstituer la matinée, pour comprendre ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans un état pareil. Hermione malade était en soi un fait exceptionnel, ça arrivait rarement, vraiment très rarement.

La porte du dortoir finit par s'ouvrir à la volée. Hermione remua légèrement, mais ne se réveilla pas malgré le boucan. Elle était toujours inerte entre mes bras. Sa respiration était faible, je sentais à peine son souffle dans mon cou. J'allongeai le bras pour tirer les rideaux du lit à baldaquin. Je blêmis dangereusement en voyant Rogue dans notre dortoir, visiblement très mécontent. De part et d'autre, il y avait Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy, qui souriaient triomphalement.

-Quand il y a des problèmes, il faut toujours que Potter et sa fichue bande y soient mêlées. Accusa Rogue en nous adressant un rictus méprisant. Monsieur Malefoy vient de m'avertir qu'il y avait une intruse parmi les Serpentard?

-Je…commençai-je, outré d'avoir été _dénoncé _de la sorte. Hermione ne va pas bien, Monsieur. Regardez par vous-même.

-Si Miss Granger était malade, vous auriez dû l'amener à l'infirmerie. Trancha Rogue, sèchement. Vous n'aviez aucun motif sérieux et légitime de l'amener ici, si ce n'est que pour provoquer vos pairs.

-Hermione est malade! Insistai-je, en montrant ma petite-amie inanimée entre mes bras. Elle ne voulait pas que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, ni même retourner dans son dortoir. Je n'aurais de toute façon pas pu la porter jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor. Elle était incapable de marcher toute seule quand je l'ai trouvée.

-Vous l'avez trouvée où? S'impatienta Rogue.

-Euh…dans les toilettes désaffectées de Mimi-Geignarde. Répondis-je, en toute honnêteté.

Je ne savais que trop bien qu'il était inutile de mentir à Rogue. Étant très bon légilimens, il aurait vite fait de débusquer mon mensonge. J'avais donc pris le parti de lui dire la vérité, quitte à devoir répondre à un interrogatoire par la suite. J'en étais certain, il n'allait sûrement pas laisser passer l'épisode des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde sans tenter d'en savoir un peu plus. Je savais également qu'il était inutile de croiser les doigts pour qu'il oublie cette révélation. Rogue n'oubliait jamais. JAMAIS. C'était probablement pourquoi il paraissait si terrible au yeux des autres élèves.

-Que faisiez vous dans les toilettes pour filles?

-Ben…murmurai-je, en me frottant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. Je n'ai pas vu Hermione du dîner, alors je me suis inquiété pour elle. En allant dans les étages, j'ai croisé Lavande Brown, qui est une des proches amies d'Hermione. Elle m'a dit où la trouver. Je sais que je n'avais pas le droit de m'y trouver, mais la nécessité de la trouver me paraissait bien plus urgente.

-Quels symptômes a-t-elle présentés? Questionna Rogue, sèchement.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds. Je trouvais cela bien présomptueux de sa part de s'essayer à un quelconque diagnostic, il n'était pas médicomage à ce que je sache. Il était un simple professeur, un ancien espion de Voldemort. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, l'irascible maître des potions s'empressa de rajouter:

-Vous avez tendance à oublier que je suis un spécialiste des poisons et des antidotes en plus de maîtriser l'art des potions.

C'était juste. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, m'avouant vaincu. Si je voulais qu'Hermione soit soignée le plus rapidement possible, il fallait que je coopère. Je jetai un regard en biais à Hermione, qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Entre temps, le professeur Rogue s'occupa de congédier Malefoy et Parkinson. Mon ennemi juré m'adressa un regard meurtrier lorsqu'il s'en alla, ce qui me fit hausser les épaules d'un air navré. Je dégageai une mèche brune du visage d'Hermione. La simple perspective pour qu'elle ait pu se faire empoisonner me faisait froid dans le dos.

-Je…j'ai trouvé Hermione en train de vomir dans la cuvette des toilettes. Je crois qu'elle fait une forte fièvre, tout à l'heure, elle était gelée et elle claquait des dents. J'avais l'impression qu'elle délirait parfois, mais je crois que c'était à cause de sa fièvre…c'est souvent arrivé à ma mère…sur la fin.

Je me rendis alors compte de ce que je venais de dire. Hermione. Ma mère. Ma mère qui était fort malade avant de mourir. Elle a agonisé pendant des jours entiers avant de s'éteindre. Un frisson glacé me parcourut l'échine, alors que je sentis une boule venir se loger au fond de ma gorge. Je craignais plus que tout qu'il arrive la même chose à Hermione. J'avais tellement peur de la perdre. Parfois, j'en venais à me dire que si elle mourrait, j'abrègerais ma vie de façon à ne pas rester trop longtemps loin d'elle. Vivre sans elle me paraissait tout bonnement inenvisageable.

-Il n'est rien arrivé de particulier? Interrogea Severus Rogue, agacé. Faites un effort de vous rappeler, Nott.

-Euh…On a eu un cours de botanique ce matin, elle a peut-être attrapé froid en se rendant à la serre.

-Ce n'est pas une simple grippe, Nott. Me rabroua Rogue, perplexe. Elle ne se réveille vraiment pas quand vous la secouez?

La secouer…C'était assez brutal comme manière de réveiller quelqu'un. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Hermione, incertain, avant de me pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser délicatement dans le cou. Je lui pressai gentiment l'épaule, tout en lui soufflant doucement dans l'oreille. Elle ne manquait pas de se réveiller lorsque ça arrivait, elle avait tout bonnement horreur de ça. Rogue me toisait de son regard froid, alors que je continuais à murmurer des mots doux à son oreille, comme je faisais pour la réveiller les matins où elle se trouvait dans mes bras lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux. Puis, je lui soufflai à nouveau dans l'oreille, un peu plus fort. Hermione n'eut aucune réaction, elle était désespérément inerte.

-Hermione! Râlai-je, avec impatience. Réveille-toi, ce n'est pas drôle.

Sous le regard inquisiteur de mon directeur de maison, je me sentais bête et pathétique. Surtout pathétique. Si Malefoy avait été là, il en aurait jubilé de me voir ainsi. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure en me rendant compte qu'Hermione n'avait toujours pas bronché. Je lui tâtai le poignet pour prendre son pouls. Les battements de son cœur étaient très faibles, son rythme cardiaque semblait s'être ralenti. Je blêmis dangereusement, avant d'oser un regard vers le professeur Rogue.

-J'ai peur de comprendre ce que cela signifie. Affirmai-je d'une voix rauque.

-Elle est dans le coma. Annonça Rogue, sans autre forme de préambule. Écartez vous, Nott, que je l'examine. Est-ce que vous vous rappelez de la plante que vous avez étudiée en cours ce matin?

-C'était de l'Asphodèle, monsieur.

-a-t-elle été en contact avec quelque chose en particulier?

-Je crois qu'Hermione s'est coupée avec le sécateur. Répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils. C'était à la main droite, je crois. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ce qui se passait, déjà elle avait sucé son pouce pour arrêter le saignement, je suppose.

Rogue s'empara alors de la main diaphane d'Hermione, pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Sur le pouce, un reste de coupure. Mais la coupure avait un aspect bizarre. Comme si elle s'était infectée. Comme si Rogue avait lu dans mes pensées, il me toisa de son regard froid, et me dit de sa voix doucereuse.

-Miss Granger a absorbé de l'essence d'asphodèle, qui a contaminé son système. Au vu de la coupure, elle en a absorbé une petite quantité, elle devrait donc se rétablir assez rapidement. Il faut aller la porter à l'infirmerie , pour que Mrs Pomfresh lui administre un antidote. Les symptômes que Miss Granger présentent sont caractéristiques d'un empoisonnement. Savez-vous quelles sont les propriétés de l'asphodèle, _Théodore_?

Je sursautai lorsque le maître des potions m'appela par mon prénom. Il était certes de notoriété publique que le professeur Rogue avait tendance à favoriser les élèves de sa propre maison, mais il appelait rarement ses élèves par leurs prénoms, exception faite de Malefoy. À nouveau, j'eus des envies de meurtre en pensant à mon ennemi juré, et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas céder à la tentation de lui envoyer un avada kedavra la prochaine fois que j'aurai le malheur de le croiser dans les couloirs. Cette fouine peroxydée m'aura vraiment pourri l'existence jusqu'au bout.

L'asphodèle. C'était une plante que nous avions étudié en cours de botanique, aussi je me devais de savoir quelles en étaient les propriétés. Je passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux, avant de murmurer avec lassitude:

-L'asphodèle est un puissant somnifère, monsieur. Elle est l'ingrédient principal de la goutte du Mort-Vivant. Lorsqu'elle est administrée à forte dose, l'asphodèle peut plonger le sujet dans un sommeil profond.

-C'est exact. Répondit Rogue, avec gravité. À l'état pur, l'asphodèle provoque des fortes fièvres et des malaises. Lorsque la fièvre est trop forte, le sujet qui en a absorbé peut plonger dans un coma à plus ou moins longue durée, tout dépend en réalité de la résistance de l'individu et de la quantité ingérée.

-Mais…Mais Hermione va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas? Demandai-je, d'un ton incertain, ma voix vacillant dangereusement sous le coup de l'émotion. Ce…Ce n'est qu'une petite coupure.

-Oui, ce n'est qu'une petite coupure, mais d'après ce que vous avez dit, Miss Granger a porté son pouce à sa bouche lorsqu'elle s'est coupée, ce qui signifie qu'elle a sans le vouloir ingéré de l'asphodèle par voie orale. Néanmoins, ce sont des quantités résiduelles, aussi son coma peut durer quelques heures, voire quelques jours, le temps que la fièvre retombe. Vous auriez dû venir m'en parler plutôt que de jouer les héros à vouloir à tout prix l'emmener dans votre dortoir au mépris de ce que pensent vos pairs. Vous venez de faire preuve d'imprudence, et vous auriez peut-être évité ces soucis à Miss Granger si vous l'aviez portée directement à l'infirmerie.

J'accusai le coup sans sourciller. Rogue m'accusait clairement être responsable, pour partie tout du moins, du mal-être de ma petite-amie. Je savais qu'il serait inutile de parlementer et essayer de défendre mon point de vue, Rogue ne m'écouterait pas. Il ne m'écouterait pas simplement parce que je savais qu'au fond, il avait raison, et qu'il serait futile de le contredire sur ce point. Si je m'essayais à parlementer, je me prendrais très probablement en pleine face que les Gryffondor sont stupidement inconscients et qu'ils préféraient se mettre en danger plutôt que demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre. Je me promis alors d'avoir une discussion avec ma copine à ce propos, une fois qu'elle serait réveillée, cela allait presque de soi.

-Vous croyez qu'on peut encore lui administrer l'antidote? M'enquis-je, d'une voix cassée, alors que je venais de me tourner vers Hermione pour la contempler.

-Mrs Pomfresh saura traiter son cas. Répondit froidement Rogue, en me dardant de son regard glacial. J'ose espérer que cet épisode vous mettra du plomb dans la cervelle. Pour un peu, vous auriez pu rivaliser avec ces stupides Gryffondor.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Professeur, j'ose demander si ça vous est déjà arrivé d'aimer quelqu'un au point même de braver tous les interdits et de briser tous les tabous pour pouvoir être avec cette personne.

Rogue ne répondit pas, sans doute parce que je venais de toucher une corde sensible. Ses lèvres s'étaient pincées, en signe de désapprobation, mais son regard s'était fait lointain, nostalgique. Aussi le ténébreux directeur des Serpentard avait-il aimé un jour? Cela m'étonnait, mais ce serait fort probable. Personnellement, je me foutais bien de savoir qui, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était ce simple fait. Rogue avait un cœur, et il avait déjà battu pour quelqu'un. En poussant mon imagination un peu plus loin, peut-être même avait-il aimé une fille née de moldus lui aussi, mais ça n'avait pas dû aboutir, je ne voyais pas du tout Rogue avoir une vie sexuelle épanouie. Pour qu'il se comporte de la sorte, il devait forcément être frustré. Puis, honnêtement, quelle femme pourrait le trouver séduisant, avec ses cheveux gras, son nez crochu, son teint jauni, et sa peau d'apparence aussi grasse que ses cheveux? Rien que le fait qu'il ait pu tripoter ainsi Hermione me révulsait particulièrement.

Cela dit, l'hypothèse selon laquelle Rogue a pu s'enticher d'une fille de moldus était tirée par les cheveux. Il n'y avait que moi pour me mettre dans des situations pareilles, simplement parce que j'avais le don de m'attirer les ennuis en faisant toutes ces choses improbables, peu digne du sang-pur que j'étais, et pressenti Mangemort qui plus est. Mon père m'avait toujours martelé que l'amour était une faiblesse, et qu'il devenait urgent de l'éradiquer, que je ne pouvais m'accomplir qu'en ne ressentant plus rien. Il m'avait appris à être étranger à tout ce qui m'entourait. Néanmoins, j'étais convaincu que mon amour pour Hermione ne m'avait pas affaibli, mais m'avait rendu meilleur. En sa présence, je pouvais déployer toute mon humanité, toute ma sensibilité à fleur de peau. J'étais humain, après tout. Un cœur blessé palpitait en mon for intérieur, s'emballant au gré de mes joies ou de mes peines. J'étais bien plus humain que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, mais j'étais probablement le plus vulnérable également: Hermione était mon talon d'Achille, et il suffisait de s'en prendre à elle pour m'atteindre.

-Vieille magie. Annonça brusquement Rogue, me faisant sursauter.

-Pardon? M'enquis-je, d'une voix légèrement rauque. Qu'est-ce que cela vient faire ici?

-Ce lien qui vous unit, commença Rogue, perplexe. C'est de la vieille magie.

-J'ai du mal à suivre, professeur. Lâchai-je, tout aussi perplexe que mon tuteur.

-Le professeur Dumbledore pense qu'un lien puissant vous unit à Miss Granger. Révéla Rogue, alors que je m'assis sur le lit, derrière moi. Ce lien transcende les sentiments humains, tels que l'amitié, l'amour ou le désir. C'est une magie puissante, très puissante, qui ne se créée pas toute seule, par le simple effet du temps qui passe. Si une telle hypothèse est vraie, quelqu'un a dû songer à vous _offrir _ce lien. Ce lien qui peut être aussi bien quelque chose de très positif, qu'une malédiction.

-Je ne comprends pas. Avouai-je, en toute franchise, alors qu'une moue perplexe venait de s'inviter sur mes lèvres pincées.

-Cela signifie, _Théodore, _que même si vous ne vous fréquentez plus pendant de nombreuses années, ce lien continuera à exister, il a été créé par quelqu'un qui s'est sacrifié pour permettre à ce lien d'exister. Ce lien est à prendre au sens large, il peut revêtir plusieurs aspects, et il semblerait que dans votre cas, tous ses effets n'aient pas encore été totalement déployés. Mais, et c'est une propriété commune à tous les liens qui peuvent exister, la magie se renforce dans chaque être lors de l'union des corps.

-Attendez. Le coupai-je, en me frottant la nuque, mal à l'aise. Par l'union des corps, vous sous-entendez l'acte sexuel?

-Je ne vois pas de quelle autre façon deux corps pourraient s'unir. Confirma Rogue, toujours inexpressif.

-Mais dans ce cas, interrogeai-je, piqué par la curiosité. Pourquoi cette magie se renforcerait spécialement pendant l'acte?

-De quelle façon avez-vous découvert vos pouvoirs? Me demanda brusquement Rogue, alors qu'une lueur amusée était apparue dans son regard aussi noir que l'intérieur d'un tombeau.

-Je euh…J'avais cinq ou six ans. Il paraît que j'ai manifesté mes pouvoirs plus tardivement parce que j'étais un enfant extrêmement calme, calme comme une mer d'huile. Mais une fois, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mes émotions. Mon père…voulait me frapper avec sa canne. J'étais terrorisé à cause de toute cette colère qui semblait palpiter en lui, prête à exploser. Il a fini par me coincer, et par lever sa canne. À ce moment là, j'étais dans une autre dimension, je m'étais comme enfermé dans un coin de ma tête, j'étais absent de mon enveloppe charnelle. Je m'étais psychologiquement préparé à ressentir de la douleur, et je m'étais exilé à cet effet. L'absence. Pour ne rien ressentir. Mais le coup n'est jamais venu. À peine avais-je fermé les yeux, que j'avais entendu une déflagration, et le bruit du verre qui se brise.

Je marquai une pause, effrayé par l'exactitude avec laquelle je me rappelais de tous ces souvenirs, qui appartenaient pourtant à ma petite enfance. À cette époque là, je connaissais déjà Hermione, et elle avait déjà découvert ses pouvoirs, en piquant une grosse colère. Au moment précis où ma magie s'était manifesté, j'étais terrassé par la peur, une peur viscérale, qui plongeait le sujet dans un état catatonique, l'isolant presque du monde extérieur. J'avais été terrifié par la perspective d'être roué de coups, et je m'étais défendu à cet effet, pour justement ne pas recevoir ces coups, même si à l'époque je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé, juste que c'était bizarre et que je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma jeune vie.

-Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, poursuivis-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre, mon père n'était plus là. Il avait atterri sur un meuble qui portait un vase de cristal de Murano. C'est ça, le bruit de verre brisé que j'ai entendu. Et la déflagration c'était sans doute le meuble fragile qui s'est brisé sous l'impact.

-C'est exact. Éluda Rogue. Lorsque vous avez réussi à repousser la menace, vous étiez sous l'influence d'une forte émotion, qui était la peur. D'autres révéleront leurs pouvoirs sous l'effet de la colère. Dans d'autres situations, c'est l'instinct de survie qui permettra à la magie de se déployer dans toute son ampleur, mais aussi dans toute sa dangerosité.

J'hochai la tête, indiquant à mon professeur que j'avais compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Rogue marqua une brève pause, avant de reprendre son explication, qui somme toute m'intéressait.

-La magie existe en chaque sorcier, dès le début de sa vie. Même dans le ventre de sa mère, le fœtus dispose de cette essence magique. La magie apparaît dès lors que l'enfant à naître est conçu. Cela paraît logique lorsque les deux parents sont sorciers, mais l'origine de la magie est un mystère lorsque le sorcier est issue de deux parents moldus sur plusieurs générations.

-C'est pour cette raison que beaucoup de sang-pur pensent que les enfants de Moldus ont volé cette magie. Hasardai-je, bien que pas très convaincu par cette théorie.

-évidemment. Approuva Rogue, non sans m'adresser l'ombre d'un sourire. Quoiqu'il en soit, la magie fait partie de nous. Nous pouvons très bien faire de la magie sans recourir à une baguette, la baguette ne fait que canaliser la puissance qui est la nôtre. La baguette a été utilisée très tôt pour les sorciers afin de leur permettre de se civiliser, de vivre en société. Ils avaient compris que ne pas maîtriser toute cette magie allait leur porter préjudice: non seulement ils allaient être un danger pour les autres, mais aussi pour eux-mêmes.

-Vous voulez dire…que la magie est intimement liée à nos plus bas instincts? Interrogeai-je, littéralement captivé par cette explication.

-Vous avez juste. Confirma Rogue. La magie étant présente en chacun de nous, il devient alors logique qu'elle se révèle dans toute sa puissance lorsqu'elle est confrontée à nos plus bas instincts, que ce soit la haine que nous pouvons éprouver envers nos semblables au point même de vouloir nous détruire, ou encore la recherche de la jouissance à travers l'acte sexuel. C'est lorsque le sorcier s'affranchit de toute civilisation qu'il est le plus puissant. J'espère que vous comprenez ce que cela signifie.

J'hochai la tête d'un air entendu, alors que tout un tas de théories se formaient déjà dans ma tête. Je pensais notamment aux Mangemorts. Eux n'étaient plus tout à fait humain, ni tout à fait des animaux, ils étaient perdus entre deux états, et pourtant, ils n'en étaient pas moins redoutables. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi mon père s'était acharné à tuer mon humanité toutes ces années. Il avait agi ainsi pour m'abolir de toute conscience, pour anéantir tous mes principes. Il avait voulu faire de moi une machine à tuer, ni plus, ni moins. Cela ne l'excusait en rien d'avoir fait de moi ce que j'étais, mais je comprenais un peu mieux ses motivations. Je n'étais plus autant aveuglé par la haine et la rancœur. Pour autant, je n'étais pas prêt à lui pardonner, c'était tout simplement impardonnable.

-Je crois comprendre, oui. Marmonnai-je sombrement, en baissant le regard, pour fixer mes pieds. Et je pense comprendre aussi…pourquoi j'ai reçu une telle éducation, même si c'est encore difficile à avaler.

-En tant que fils de Mangemort, vous avez été formaté pour rejoindre la Cause. Pour la plupart d'entre nous, un Mangemort qui fait preuve de sentiments humain est plus faible que les autres, et donc, moins efficace. Seuls les plus cruels peuvent espérer tirer leur épingle du jeu. La puissance du sorcier atteint son maximum lorsqu'il est animé par la haine, par son envie de détruire l'autre. Toute hésitation, dans un combat, vous sera fatale.

-Je ne comprends pas le rapport avec…avec mon supposé lien avec Hermione. Objectai-je, le cœur battant. En quoi c'est supposé nous aider, je veux dire…quel est l'intérêt de se sacrifier pour créer un tel lien, c'est quoi ce lien, au juste?

À mesure que j'avais déblatéré toutes ces questions, mon cœur s'était mis à battre à coups redoublés, alors que l'angoisse montait insidieusement en mon for intérieur. Je ne voulais pas me mettre à croire que notre lien, ce qui nous unissait n'était en fait qu'un artifice, quelque chose créé par quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne le voulais pas. Une telle révélation ne pouvait pas aussi mal tomber, pas alors que tout allait bien entre nous. Je pris alors une décision purement égoïste, celle de tout garder pour moi, quitte à être le seul à en souffrir. Je ne voulais pas qu'Hermione soit au courant.

-Eh bien…répondit Rogue, plutôt sèchement. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que très peu de sorciers sont unis par un tel lien, tout simplement parce que rares sont les personnes qui connaissent l'existence d'une telle magie. Pourtant, si c'est cela qui vous chagrine, il ne s'agissait pas d'un rituel de magie noire. Il s'agissait de toute autre chose. Je pense qu'il est mieux d'informer Miss Granger de l'existence de ce lien, parce qu'il n'y a qu'en faisant des expériences que vous pourrez en mesurer toute l'ampleur. Les effets de ces liens sont multiples et diffèrent d'un duo à un autre. Sachez toutefois que vous ne pourrez jamais vous battre l'un contre l'autre, parce que ce lien vous empêche de vous faire du mal, tout du moins physiquement.

Je grimaçai à ces paroles. Je ne savais que trop bien qu'on ne pourrait pas se faire de mal, même si j'avais parfois songé à cette éventualité au cas où nous serions dans deux camps opposés, et appelés à nous battre. Pour autant, j'ignorais que cette expression pouvait être interprétée au sens littéral. Un frisson insidieux me parcourut l'échine, alors qu'une pensée dérangeante s'était insinuée dans mon esprit. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que si l'un venait à disparaître, l'autre était également condamné? Je glissai un regard vers la silhouette immobile d'Hermione. Elle paraissait si paisible, qu'elle semblait dormir, simplement dormir. Mon cœur se déchira à l'idée de la perdre pour de bon. Je savais d'emblée que je ne pourrai pas vivre sans elle. Il manquerait la seconde partie de mon âme, je me retrouverais amputé d'une part de moi-même. Je me tournai alors vers Rogue, le regard impuissant.

-L'infirmerie est encore ouverte, n'est-ce pas? Demandai-je, d'une voix rauque.

-Voilà ce que vous aurez dû faire depuis le début. Soupira Rogue, qui avait retrouvé sa morgue habituelle. Si vous aviez fait preuve d'un tant soit peu d'esprit, elle serait sortie d'affaire à l'heure qu'il est. Êtes vous capable de la porter jusque là bas?

-Je crois que ça va aller. Répondis-je, tout en emmitouflant Hermione dans ma cape.

-Dans ce cas, je vous ouvre le chemin. Annonça le maître des potions en quittant le dortoir des garçons, baguette au poing.

Je passai un bras d'Hermione autour de mes épaule, avant de glisser un des miens autour de sa taille. Puis, je l'attrapai en dessous des genoux, avant de la soulever doucement. Contre moi, elle semblait aussi légère qu'une plume. Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois qu'elle était bien installée, je me mis en marche, tâchant de ne pas penser que j'allais à nouveau traverser la salle commune après que mes pairs m'en aient banni.

* * *

><p>Je déposai Hermione dans le premier lit qui vint, avant d'appeler Mrs Pomfresh d'une voix tonitruante. Rogue ne m'avait pas lâché d'une semelle, sans doute tenait-il à s'assurer que je ne fasse pas d'autre bêtises. Quant à moi, j'avais refusé de m'éloigner d'Hermione de plus d'un mètre. C'était peut-être ridicule, mais je restais persuadé que ma présence était indispensable, elle ne devait pas se sentir seule. En attendant l'arrivée de l'infirmière, je tirai la chaise à côté du lit, pour m'y asseoir, avant d'appuyer mes coudes sur le matelas et y enfouir la tête. Je restai ainsi prostré, près du corps d'Hermione, me languissant douloureusement de son réveil.<p>

-Hermione, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas. Soufflai-je en prenant sa main entre les miennes.

Je portai sa main à mes lèvres pour y déposer un petit baiser. J'ignorais à quoi était dû ce miracle, mais la main d'Hermione était tiède, et elle semblait se réchauffer doucement à mon contact. C'était d'autant plus étrange que quelques instants plus tôt, elle était encore gelée. Un corps humain ne pouvait pas se réchauffer aussi vite, naturellement, je voulais dire. C'était peut-être en relation avec le fameux lien dont Rogue m'avait parlé tout à l'heure. À propos de Rogue, il était en train de s'entretenir avec l'infirmière. Je relevai la tête, arrêtant de déposer des petits baisers sur la main de la Gryffondor. Je continuai néanmoins de frictionner gentiment son dos, sentant cette chaleur surnaturelle irradier chacun de mes doigts, chaque zone qui entrait en contact avec la peau d'Hermione. Cette chaleur n'était ni étouffante, ni douloureuse, elle était au contraire très agréable.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre. Murmurai-je, en posant ma joue sur le matelas, juste où elle était allongée, pour mieux pouvoir la contempler. Pas maintenant, alors que nous sommes tous juste réunis.

-Mr Nott, écartez vous. M'ordonna Mrs Paumures en commençant à s'activer autour d'Hermione.

Bon gré, mal gré, je lâchai sa main, perdant cette douce chaleur. La main d'Hermione redevint glacée, et la mienne était légèrement froide. Je soupirai lourdement, avant de me lever et de me poster un peu plus loin, les bras croisés sur mon torse. Je ne tardai pas à remarquer que Rogue avait disparu. Sans doute s'était-il éclipsé après avoir dit ce qu'il savait à l'infirmière. Elle m'avait désormais gardé sous le coude pour répondre à toutes ses questions.

-Miss Granger est glacée. M'informa Mrs Pomfresh, inquiète. Je ne serai pas étonné si…

-Mais elle va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas? Coupai-je, brutalement, faisant sursauter l'infirmière.

-Je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-elle, perdue. Laissez-moi le temps de l'examiner. Severus Rogue a parlé d'une coupure au pouce qui s'est infectée, c'est cela?

-Oui. Répondis-je, la gorge nouée, alors que je semblais au bord des larmes, l'estomac douloureusement contracté. Elle a ingéré accidentellement des résidus d'asphodèle en cours de botanique, ce matin.

-Ce matin? Et c'est seulement ce soir que vous me l'amenez? S'exaspéra Mrs Pomfresh.

-En fin de matinée, et tout l'après-midi, elle est allée en cours parfaitement normalement. C'est pendant le dîner que ça a commencé à dégénérer.

-C'est curieux. Éluda l'infirmière, tout en continuant à ausculter Hermione. Vous dites que c'est arrivé soudainement?

-Enfin, je pense. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête, vous savez. Tout ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est qu'elle allait bien, jusqu'à ce soir. Les poisons commencent à faire effet dès qu'ils sont ingérés, n'est-ce pas?

-Sauf si quelque chose retarde leur action dans l'organisme du sujet empoisonné. Révéla Mrs Pomfresh. Dans le cas de Miss Granger, qui a absorbé de l'asphodèle, le poison aurait dû faire effet dans les deux heures après ingestion, mais…

-Mais quoi? L'interrompis-je, assez brutalement. Dites-moi, s'il vous plaît.

-Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, mais une force invisible, si je puis dire, a empêché le poison d'agir, et en a éliminé une bonne partie de son organisme. Ce qui fait que ce ne sont que les résidus qui font effet, et ces effets ont nettement été atténués, ce qui signifie qu'elle se réveillera sans doute dans les heures qui viennent. Il y a une force qui la protège.

-Vous pensez que ça a un rapport…je veux dire…quand je lui serrais la main tout à l'heure, j'ai senti une espèce de chaleur émaner de nos mains jointes, alors que quelques instants auparavant, elle était glacée. Le professeur Rogue a exprimé l'hypothèse d'un lien magique existant entre nous et…et je pense que…que je suis en train de la guérir.

-Vous voulez dire que vous êtes en train de lui transmettre un peu de votre énergie vitale? S'étonna la nurse, en tournant autour d'elle pour prendre sa tension.

-C'est possible? M'étonnai-je à mon tour, alors que l'infirmière venait de froncer les sourcils.

-Je pense que oui. Répondit-elle, évasivement. Au cours de mes études, j'ai entendu parler de cas similaires…où une épouse avait sauvé son conjoint d'une mort certaine parce qu'ils étaient liés par un procédé d'ancienne magie. C'est un peu comme les liens maritaux, mais les effets sont plus extrêmes. Dans certains cas, au demeurant extrêmement rares, les sorciers ainsi liés peuvent percevoir la souffrance de l'autre au sens littéral. Ils souffrent réellement à la place de leur conjoint, et dans certains autre cas, ce qui les unit est assez fort pour guérir celui qui souffre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous appelez _dans certains autre cas? _interrogeai-je, intéressé.

-C'est difficile à dire, la plupart du temps, ce sont des cas d'école. Avoua franchement Mrs Pomfresh en détournant cependant le regard. J'ignore si c'est votre cas également. Vous dites avoir ressenti de la chaleur en touchant Miss Granger tout à l'heure, alors qu'auparavant, elle était glacée?

-Oui. Répondis-je, en sentant l'agacement poindre parce que je voulais des réponses.

-C'est curieux. Fit-elle remarquer, ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel. N'en abusez cependant pas, Mr Nott. S'il existe effectivement un lien entre vous, et que vous êtes capables de vous guérir mutuellement, cela veut dire que plus la souffrance de l'un est grande, plus l'autre va s'affaiblir, pour rétablir un semblant d'équilibre, voyez-vous?

-Je serais prêt à mourir si ça pouvait la sauver. Avouai-je en baissant la tête, tandis que l'infirmière me lançait un regard navré.

À mon grand soulagement, elle ne dit cependant rien. Elle se contenta simplement de m'adresser un sourire triste, avant de s'éclipser. Alors que je levai un regard interrogateur vers elle, Mrs Pomfresh répondit qu'elle allait chercher les potions nécessaires à ses soins dans son bureau. J'acquiesçai en silence, et retournai auprès de ma belle Hermione, qui n'avait pas même tressauté au cours de son examen. Faisant fi des avertissements de l'infirmière, je pris sa main dans la mienne, et la serrai doucement. Je cherchais désespérément cette chaleur, qui ne vint pourtant pas. Je posai un tendre baiser au creux de sa paume. Je pouvais presque sentir ses battements de cœur pulser dans chacune de ses veines, même jusqu'au bout des doigts. Il n'y avait que les soubresauts de son palpitant qui prouvaient qu'elle était bel et bien vivante.

Lentement, du bout des doigts, je caressais le dos de sa main. Je l'appuyais contre mon front brûlant. Elle avait à son poignet le bracelet que je lui avais offert il y a quelques jours, et qui lui avait fait énormément plaisir. J'effleurais doucement les breloques rondes serties de saphirs et d'éclats d'ambre. J'écoutais avec un sourire triste le tintement de son bracelet, à chaque fois que les breloques s'entrechoquaient sous l'effet de mon toucher. D'habitude, je n'avais pas besoin de l'y aider, ce bruit s'entendait sitôt qu'elle levait la main en classe pour participer. J'ouvris doucement sa main diaphane, pour contempler les veines bleutées qui transparaissaient sous sa peau d'ivoire. Elle avait la peau si pâle, une peau de nacre.

Je frottai finalement ma joue à l'intérieur de sa paume. Mes doigts chassèrent une boucle brune venue tomber négligemment devant son joli visage. Du bout du nez, j'effleurais la base de son pouce, tandis que je déposai mes lèvres sur son poignet délicat. Du contact entre nos épidermes émanait cette douce chaleur, que j'avais ressentie tout à l'heure lorsque je lui tenais la main. J'avançais ma chaise, avant de me pencher au dessus d'elle. Dire qu'il y a deux heures à peine, elle me serrait dans ses bras et m'embrassait avec passion. Je posai doucement ma tête contre son sein rond et ferme, et j'écoutai son cœur battre. Il battait doucement, mais je savais que tant que je m'accrocherai à ces battements de cœur, alors, elle sera en vie. J'aurais tout donné pour que sa main vienne ébouriffer doucement mes cheveux, ou caresser ma nuque, comme elle faisait tout le temps lorsque je me tenais tout contre elle. Pourtant, sa main restait désespérément inerte entre mes doigts. Je nouai mes doigts aux siens, puis je posai nos mains enlacées sur son ventre, précisément là où elle ne voulait pas que je la touche.

Là où j'étais, je pouvais sentir son doux parfum, cette odeur d'ambre, de cannelle et de vanille que j'aimais tant. Elle était tellement essentielle à mes yeux que sans elle, je me sentais démuni. Tout à l'heure, j'étais sérieux lorsque je disais que je mourrais si cela pouvait la sauver. Donner ma vie en échange de la sienne, je pouvais le faire sans problèmes. J'étais même prêt à marchander mon âme avec le diable, si cela pouvait sauver la sienne. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle, cela m'était tout bonnement impossible.

-Tu sais, chuchotai-je, tout contre sa poitrine, je sais que tu souffres, et rien ne peut m'agacer davantage que de me sentir impuissant. Je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider, et j'en suis désolé. Si je le pouvais…j'aurais pris toute ta souffrance, et tout encaissé à ta place. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu ailles bien. Et là, tel n'est pas le cas, et ça me flingue.

Je sentais mon propre cœur se tordre douloureusement en mon for intérieur. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de rester là sans rien faire, surtout quand ma copine était aussi mal en point. J'avais promis de veiller sur elle, de la protéger coûte que coûte, et je n'étais même pas fichu de lui éviter un tel tourment. Tout ça à cause d'une bête coupure en cours de botanique. Il fallait qu'en plus on étudie l'asphodèle. Les autres s'en étaient sortis indemnes. Et elle, qui était censée être la meilleure élève de Poudlard, s'était blessée une petite fois en sept ans de cours. Ça aurait pu arriver aux boulets notoires, du genre Londubat. Mais non. Il avait fallu que ça lui arrive à elle, à cause de je ne savais quel coup du sort. Ça faisait si mal.

Et juste en ce moment, j'étais en colère. En colère contre moi-même, en colère contre cette Chourave de malheur. Cet incident arrivait comme un cheveu sur la soupe, alors que tout allait bien entre nous. Depuis qu'on s'était avoués nos sentiments réciproques, on filait le parfait amour, nous étions en parfaite harmonie. Et cette harmonie venait de voler en éclat. Je ressentais la douleur pour la première fois depuis un mois maintenant, et je constatais avec déplaisir que c'était une sensation que j'avais rapidement oubliée. Je caressai son ventre tendre et chaud du bout des doigts, avant de poser ma main par-dessus la sienne. Mes yeux, eux, recommençaient à me picoter désagréablement. À un point tel qu'une larme unique roula sur ma joue pour mourir sur mes lèvres. Ma respiration était devenue bruyante, saccadée. Je me blottis un peu plus contre elle, avant de reprendre la parole. Paraissait-il qu'il fallait parler aux personnes qui étaient dans le coma, car elles pouvaient nous entendre. Je parlai donc.

-Tu sais…ton père m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. Je lui dis quoi, moi, si tu ne te réveilles pas?

-Vous pourrez lui dire que ce n'est pas de votre faute. Répondit Mrs Pomfresh, qui était revenue. Il est inutile de culpabiliser autant, vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qui allait arriver. Ça arrive à tout le monde de se couper. Ça se passe pendant une fraction de seconde, et on a à peine le temps de réagir que le mal est déjà fait. Et il n'y a pas plus humain comme réflexe que de porter son pouce à sa bouche quand on s'est blessé.

-Alors pourquoi ça fait si mal? Demandai-je, d'une voix brisée, après m'être redressé brusquement, comme si j'avais été pris en flagrant délit de je ne savais quoi de répréhensible.

-Parce que vous tenez à elle, Mr Nott. Sourit l'infirmière, doucement. Vous tenez à elle, donc vous vous inquiétez, ce qui est parfaitement normal. Mais vous devriez aller vous reposer, Théodore. La nuit porte conseil. Demain, elle ira mieux, je vous le promets.

-Vous avez l'air d'être bien sûre de vous pour me faire une telle promesse. Fis-je remarquer en haussant un sourcil.

-Miss Granger est une battante. Expliqua Mrs Pomfresh. Tout comme vous, d'ailleurs. Et avec vous à ses côtés, elle s'en sortira sans problèmes.

-Je dois rester auprès d'elle. S'il vous plaît. Insistai-je, en plantant mon regard dans le sien. Je me dois d'être là pour elle comme elle a été là pour moi quand j'allais mal. Je me fiche bien de passer la nuit dans des conditions spartiates. Je veux rester près d'elle.

-Dans ce cas…soupira Mrs Pomfresh. Mais mangez au moins quelque chose, vous êtes pâle comme la mort.

-Merci, mais ça ira. Coupai-je, déclinant ainsi son offre. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

-Mangez quand même quelque chose, que vous ne vous couchez pas le ventre vide.

Tout en soupirant, j'acceptai la pomme qu'elle me donna. Je mordis dedans sans grande conviction, avant de boire un peu d'eau. Puis, une fois que j'eus fini, elle emporta le trognon de la pomme et le verre vide, et tira les rideaux derrière elle pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Je soupirai à nouveau, puis j'enlevai mes chaussures. Je déplaçai légèrement Hermione sur le côté, afin de pouvoir m'allonger à côté d'elle dans ce lit bancal. Puis, une fois bien installé, je pris Hermione dans mes bras pour la lover tout contre moi. Je nichai doucement mon visage dans ses boucles brunes. Je posai un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. À nouveau, je ressentis cette douce chaleur. Le sentiment de plénitude revenait. Alors, je resserrai mon étreinte autour d'elle, avant que, complètement épuisé, je ferme les yeux à mon tour pour sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves. Depuis la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'avais fait une nuit d'une traite.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, je m'étais réveillé fourbu de courbatures. J'avais l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes m'était passés dessus. Hermione, entre mes bras, n'avait pas bronché. J'avais dû me résoudre à la laisser pour suivre les cours de la journée, d'autant plus que par la force des choses, je me retrouvais contraint à prendre des notes pour qu'elle puisse rattraper les cours qu'elle était susceptible de manquer. Après avoir laissé un baiser sur ses lèvres, j'avais donc quitté l'infirmerie, le cœur lourd.<p>

La journée m'avait paru atrocement longue. À chaque fois que j'en avais eu l'occasion, j'avais colonisé l'infirmerie dans l'attente de nouvelles d'Hermione. L'infirmière me regardait toujours d'un air désolé, parce que son état ne s'était pas amélioré depuis hier. J'étais d'autant plus furieux contre elle qu'elle avait promis que demain, Hermione irait mieux. Hermione n'allait pas mieux, et je dépérissais sans elle. Heureusement que les cours étaient là pour m'occuper l'esprit, sinon, je me serais déjà avada kadevrisé sur place.

En fait, j'étais d'autant plus impatient que la journée se termine parce que ce soir, j'avais des velléités d'aller voir Rogue dans son bureau, afin de programmer d'éventuelles leçons d'occlumencie. J'étais déterminé à apprendre cet art qui me serait bien utile dans cette guerre absurde. J'étais désormais un traître à mon sang, il fallait que je me protège autant que possible, le nombre de mes ennemis allait bientôt croître de façon exponentielle, et encore plus en dehors de ces murs. Pour l'heure, j'étais relativement en sécurité, et Hermione également. Je m'étais demandé en l'espace d'un instant si je ne ferais pas mieux d'insister auprès d'Hermione pour qu'elle apprenne elle aussi l'occlumencie, mais dans la mesure où elle était actuellement indisponible, je n'avais pas pu lui demander son avis.

J'avais dû m'armer de courage pour frapper à la porte du bureau de Rogue. Généralement, les élèves n'aimaient pas y aller, sans doute parce que leur présence en ces lieux signifiait qu'ils avaient été punis. Une fois les trois coups frappés à sa porte, j'avais discrètement croisé les doigts pour que l'irascible maître des potions daigne m'ouvrir. Les secondes s'égrenèrent, impitoyables. Puis, les secondes devenaient minutes, et les minutes s'éternisaient un peu trop à mon goût. Je m'apprêtais à rebrousser chemin, découragé, quand la clenche de la porte s'activa, et le battant grinça légèrement sur ses gonds. Rogue apparut derrière, plus impressionnant que jamais. Je dus me rappeler de respirer pour ne pas m'asphyxier sur place sous l'effet de l'angoisse qui me tordait les tripes.

-Théodore. Me salua poliment Rogue, alors qu'il dardait sur moi ses prunelles aussi sombres que l'intérieur d'un tombeau.

-Professeur. Répondis-je, en secouant légèrement la tête.

-Comment va Miss Granger? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix doucereuse, sans pour autant me laisser rentrer.

-Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée, monsieur. Murmurai-je à voix basse, tout en baissant le regard, transpercé par un nouveau sursaut de douleur.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes vous ici?

-J'ai une faveur à vous demander. Avouai-je en toute franchise, tandis que je reprenais un semblant d'aplomb.

-Quel genre de faveur? Interrogea Rogue, en m'adressant une œillade suspicieuse.

-Des cours particuliers. Répondis-je du tac-au-tac, en osant le regarder dans les yeux.

-Vous n'en avez pas besoin de cours particuliers en potions, Nott. Trancha Rogue, abruptement. Vous avez largement le niveau dans cette discipline pour pouvoir passer vos ASPIC en toute tranquillité.

Le compliment me fit légèrement rougir. De sa part, c'était pour le moins inhabituel. Même Hermione, qui décrochait Optimal sur Optimal l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Le seul qui, à la rigueur, pouvait prétendre à quelques éloges de temps à autres était bien entendu Malefoy. Qui d'autre, d'après-vous, pouvait bénéficier d'un quelconque traitement de faveur de la part de l'irascible maître des potions? Ce n'était sûrement pas Crabbe et Goyle, ni même Blaise, qui était somme toute bien trop dissipé.

-Il ne s'agit pas des potions, monsieur. Il s'agit plutôt de disciplines hors-programme. Voilà, je me suis dit qu'avec la guerre qui se prépare, j'aimerais bien acquérir quelques facultés particulières.

-Lesquelles? S'impatienta Rogue, en me faisant enfin rentrer dans son bureau.

En un tourbillon d'étoffe noire, il était déjà retourné à son bureau, avisant d'un regard dégoûté le tas de copies qui l'attendait. D'un côté, je pouvais envisager qu'une telle tâche fût rébarbative, la plupart des devoirs rendus ne devait pas valoir grand-chose, vu le manque d'implication évident de la majeure partie des étudiants dans cette matière. Cependant, je pouvais m'autoriser à espérer que la mienne sortirait un tant soit peu du lot. J'avais toujours rendu des devoirs qui étaient de bonne qualité, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je déroge à ce principe.

-Il paraît que vous êtes un excellent occlumens. Finis-je par lâcher, après quelques minutes de silence.

-Vous voudriez que _je_ vous apprenne l'occlumencie? Interrogea Rogue, tout en pinçant les lèvres d'un air mauvais.

-Et pourquoi pas? Contrai-je, en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas plus mauvais élève qu'un autre. Je veux être capable de fermer mon esprit à toute intrusion. Mon père a commencé mon apprentissage lorsque j'étais encore très jeune, mais mon psychisme était trop fragile, ce qui a causé, d'après Dumbledore…

-Le professeur Dumbledore Nott. Me réprimanda Rogue, tandis qu'une sueur froide me roulait dans le dos.

-D'après le professeur Dumbledore, repris-je, imperturbable, cela a causé des dommages irréversibles. Mais j'ai grandi maintenant, et je veux apprendre. Je pense que je suis assez fort pour encaisser tout ça.

-Pourquoi j'accepterais? Me demanda-t-il, vivement.

Quoi? Il fallait réellement que je fasse un argumentaire pour le convaincre de m'apprendre l'occlumencie? Certes, nous ne nous battions pas du même côté, mais que penser d'un Mangemort repenti? On lui avait laissé le bénéfice du doute alors qu'il avait la marque, pourquoi il n'en serait pas de même pour moi qui avais montré patte blanche? Peut-être était-ce parce que justement j'avais montré patte blanche que cela posait problème. En dehors de toute considération d'ordre personnel, je décidai donc de me lancer dans une plaidoirie.

-Eh bien…je pense qu'il me faut un professeur compétent, et je pense que vous l'êtes. Qui plus est, vous avez accepté de donner des leçons à Potter alors que vous ne le portiez pas dans votre cœur, alors…

-Comment avez-vous su, pour Potter? C'était censé rester secret! Siffla Rogue, son regard noir me crucifiant sur place. Les élèves ne sont pas censés savoir que j'ai donné des cours à Potter!

-Hermione m'a mis dans la confidence. Répondis-je, en blêmissant subitement, impressionné par la soudaine colère de mon professeur. Elle me dit beaucoup de choses, dans la mesure où nous avons toujours été très proches.

-Partez! M'ordonna Rogue, alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour tenter de protester. PARTEZ!

_Et merde_! Je n'étais pas sans ignorer que convaincre Rogue de me donner des cours d'occlumencie n'allait pas être facile, mais je ne pensais pas me heurter à un refus net et définitif, sans respecter le principe du contradictoire qui plus est. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'exposer correctement mes arguments pour défendre ma cause, ce fut complètement frustré et dépité que je sortis du bureau, non sans me ressasser les dernières minutes pour tenter de comprendre où j'avais pu foirer pour me faire rembarrer de la sorte. Était-ce parce que j'avais évoqué Potter que Rogue s'était emporté?

Certes, j'avais fait preuve d'un culot démesuré en arguant de la sorte, et je réalisai, trop tard, que cela avait été mal interprété. J'avais clairement sous-entendu que si on avait accordé à Potter des cours d'occlumencie, on pouvait également me l'accorder sans problèmes. Autrement dit, je venais nettement de baisser dans l'estime de Rogue en réclamant ce à quoi Potter avait déjà eu droit, sous ce seul prétexte. _Quel con! _Puisque je ne savais pas me taire quand il fallait, puisque j'avais tendance à démarrer au quart de tour, j'avais anéanti toutes mes chances d'apprendre l'occlumencie, contrairement à ce que Dumbledore m'avait suggéré quelques mois plus tôt.

Néanmoins, je ne comptais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Je _voulais _ces leçons. Elles étaient même indispensables à ma survie. Rogue n'avait pas le droit de m'en priver sous je ne savais quel prétexte pour le moins fumeux. Alors, je me mis en tête d'insister encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne gain de cause. Comme je n'étais pas un Serpentard pour rien, j'allais évidemment obtenir gain de cause. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Vous en savez plus sur l'étrange mal dont est atteinte Hermione. Je sais, c'est vilain de couper maintenant, surtout que j'ai laissé un gros cliffhanger, à savoir si Hermione allait se réveiller ou non, mais je crains que vous n'aurez pas les réponses avant le chapitre suivant. Que va-t-il se passer pour Théodore à présent qu'il a été banni des Serpentard? Hermione va-t-elle se réveiller? Si oui, quand? Malefoy va-t-il réellement en rester là? Théodore va-t-il réussir à convaincre Rogue de lui donner des cours d'occlumencie? Réponse dans le chapitre 15, qui va venir clôturer le premier tome de la saga du <em>fils prodigue. <em>Je vous avais promis un chapitre apocalyptique, vous l'aurez. Il sera assez long, tant et si bien que je pense le publier en trois parties maximum. On pourra considérer alors que tous les éléments de l'intrigue ont été lancés. Préparez vous, parce que le prochain chapitre sera fort en émotions et en actions, et marquera un gros tournant dans l'histoire. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je le publierai, je veux bien le fignoler pour vous faire un bon chapitre, parce que c'est tellement important que je ne veux pas le bâcler. J'ai d'ailleurs fait mon plan pour ce dernier chapitre, y'a plus qu'à, je devrais dire. Merci de m'avoir lue, et n'oubliez pas la review en partant, c'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment important pour moi.


End file.
